The Argent
by Imagine-write-and-love
Summary: Dans la vie d'Hailee Argent-Jenkins tout est contrôlé. Chaque minutes, chaque heures de son emploi du temps est complété pour atteindre la perfection. Seulement, l'arrivée d'une partie de sa famille inexistante pour elle jusqu'à maintenant va changer toute sa vision des choses. Car dans le surnaturel, il n'y a pas de contrôle !
1. Prologue

Un coup suivi d'un juron. Un gémissement. Un autre coup franc contre le bois résultant à une autre gémissement étouffé et je me blottis d'avantage contre mes couverture. Le sommeil encore ancré dans mon esprit, je me replongeais dans mon inconscient sans rêve simplement pour entendre le clic de l'ouverture de ma porte suivis de près par le son de pas s'arrêtant à ma hauteur. Il y avait un long silence m'indiquant que j'étais peut-être entrain de rêver finalement.

''HAILEE ARGENT-JENKINS ! DEBOUT !''

Le cris si proche de mon oreille me fis bondir dans mon lit avant de rouler littéralement sur le sol avec un gémissement douloureux lorsque ma hanche rencontra le parquet de plein fouet. Je tentais de calmer mon rythme cardiaque vers le bas quand des rires étouffés venant de ma droite déclencha mon irritation profonde. Je levais mes yeux du sol avec une énergie nouvellement retrouver et pris appuis sur mes mains pour me redresser avant de fusiller du regard l'auteur de mon réveil brutal qui semblait avoir pâlit.

''Tu es tellement mort !'' Je n'attendais même pas une seule seconde pour me lancer après le bouffon qu'était mon petit frère et bientôt, ses cries de miséricorde emplissait l'ensemble de la maison.''Reviens-ici tout de suite, Munchkins !''

Je dévalais les escaliers dans une course effrénée tandis que le diable criait sa défense.''Attends ! Attends ! Lee ! Arrête ! S'il te plaît !''

Il s'élança à travers le salon et fit trois le tour de la table basse ne faisant qu'accentuer mon exaspération pour me faire autant courir. Je détestais toute activité physique et de loin et ce petit diable m'avait non seulement réveiller de la pire façon qui soit mais il m'avait également fait courir dans l'ensemble de la maison. Autant dire que j'étais déjà de très mauvaise humeur.

Il s'arrêta soudainement de l'autre côté de notre table de salon pour reprendre son souffle et je me stoppais également face à lui avec un regard furieux. Ce petit … argh ! Mes poumons étaient en feux et mes jambes criaient déjà à cause de mon manque de sport quotidien. Je n'avais jamais été une personne sportive de toute manière. J'étais plus d'un nerd qu'autre chose.

''Att-tends, attends …'' Dénis tenta de reprendre son souffle pour continuer sa plaidoirie.''Je m'ennuyais, d'accord ? Maman est partie tôt ce matin et tu restais à dormir com-comme …'' Maintenant que j'y pensais, mon frère et moi n'étions pas vraiment fait pour avoir une séance de sport d'aussi bon matin. Il était encore plus essoufflé que je l'étais et pourtant, je brûlais littéralement de l'intérieur.'' … un ours en pleine hibernation.''

''Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de me comparer à une ours ?'' Répétais-je rhétorique avec un regard brûlant qui ne fit qu'accentuer la panique évidente de mon frère avant qu'il se remit à courir à toute vitesse.''Je te jure que tu vas le regretter !''

On tournait le coin menant de nouveau au escalier lorsque l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée retentit suivis de près par le son des talons claquant contre le plancher de notre mère.

''Maman ! Maman ! Hailee me poursuit comme une furie ! Elle veut me tuer ! '' Rapporta aussitôt le diable qui me servait de frère comme il alla se cacher derrière notre mère avec un sourire railleur plaqué sur son petit visage exécrable.

Je me stoppais net dans mes étape et serra les points comme je sifflais entre mes dents ma haine.''Espèce de … ''

''Assez !'' Ordonna ma mère avec un regard sévère dardant entre nous comme elle retira son sac avant de prendre son manteau hors d'elle.''Hailee, pourquoi tu poursuis ton frère?''

Je roulais des yeux avec attitude à son accusation et soupira, agacé.''Évidemment, tu lui donne raison.''

''Je ne donne raison à personne. Je veux une explication.'' Objecta ma mère sans perdre son contrôle insaisissable et je levais les bras au ciel dans la reddition avant de faire demi-tour.

Ma mère était l'exemple complet d'une insaisissable femme d'affaire ne laissant strictement rien paraître hormis le contrôle. Tout dans notre vie était contrôler d'ailleurs. L'heure à laquelle nous devions nous lever, celle à laquelle le petit-déjeuner était servit et chaque autre moments de la journée était tout autant chronométrer. Dans le genre psychorigide, on ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Bien, cela ne voulait pas dire que je n'aimais pas ma mère mais disons que nous avions une sorte de dynamique familiale assez compliquée. Mon père était mort il y plus de six ans de cela. Tumeur au cerveau. J'étais encore jeune à l'époque mais Dénis l'était encore plus alors je suppose que cela me fait la moins à plaindre. Enfin, c'était ce que ma mère m'avait dit. Je me souvenais encore de ses mots lorsque nous avions dû enterrer mon père.

''Ne pleure pas ! Ne montre pas ta faiblesse ! Tu es une argent ! Sois digne!''

À l'époque, je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi elle ne serait pas pleurer ou laisser montrer sa tristesse comme les autre femmes se trouvant autour de nous. Ces femmes n'étaient même pas ma mère et pourtant, elles semblaient plus blesser par sa disparition que l'était ma mère.

Seulement, maintenant, j'avais appris. J'avais appris que c'était la personne que ma mère était. Une insaisissable femme d'affaire qui ne laissait rien en dehors de son contrôle. Ouais, c'était probablement le meilleur exemple qui pourrait la définir.

Je pénétrais dans la sécurité de ma chambre et flanqua la porte derrière moi avant de relâcher un soupir, lasse. Mon regard traîna sur le désordre que j'avais accumulé au fil de l'été et je savais qu'il était temps que je remettais un peu d'ordre. Après tout la rentrée scolaire était dans deux jours et depuis que ma mère était rentré, je pouvais d'hors et déjà oublier l'idée de me recoucher. Elle disait que le sommeil était pour les incapables. La journée appartenait à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment lorsqu'elle me donnait une de ses conférences ennuyeuse de ce genre. Généralement, je dérivais sur la planète Hailee et gardais un visage impassible tout du long tandis que je pensais à tout ce que je pourrais avoir si je n'étais pas une Jenkins. Enfin, une Argent-Jenkins mais je préférais aller seulement par le nom de mon père. La bague au nom de famille de ma mère m'avait toujours donné une sorte de mauvaise impression. C'était comme-ci j'étais censé représenter une sorte d'héritage lourd auquel je n'avais aucune envie d'appartenir.

Après avoir débarrasser mon plancher de la plupart des détritus le jonchant, je m'étais attelé à faire mon lit ainsi que les poussières et autre tâche ménagère jusqu'à ce que ma chambre soit immaculé. Quand je regardais le fini, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté même si je me sentais comme une sieste serait la bienvenue. Je m'attachais mes longues boucles brune dans un chignon désordonné et marcha tout droit jusqu'à mon bureau avant de prendre place dans ma chaise. J'allumais mon écran d'ordinateur et ne tarda pas à surfer sur ma boite mail. J'avais un petit emploi de garde d'enfant dont j'étais plutôt fière et les parents aimaient communiquer à l'aide de message écrit. C'était certainement à ça que ma boite mail servait. Je n'étais pas la plus populaire dans mon lycée. Je veux dire, je n'étais pas non plus un paria mais plutôt du genre la fille invisible et c'était probablement pour le mieux. La course à la popularité et les gens n'étaient pas vraiment mon fort. Moins je devais parler et mieux je me portais. La seule personne avec qui je me sentais assez à l'aise pour dire mes véritable pensées était mon petit frère et même parfois, je préférais garder les choses pour moi.

Constatant que je n'avais aucun message pour le moment, je tirais mon premier tiroir ouvert pour prendre mes écouteurs avant de les brancher sur mon port d'ordinateur. La musique ne tarda pas à dynamiter à travers les petites oreillettes et je me laissais bercer par le doux son de Tchaïkovski. J'avais une réelle passion pour la musique classique. Je jouais du violoncelle depuis l'âge de six ans et j'espérais secrètement que je pourrais obtenir une bourse après le lycée pour entrer à Julliard. C'était peut-être étrange pour quelqu'un de mon âge d'avoir déjà son avenir tout tracé mais c'était ce que vivre avec ma mère m'avait appris. En fait, c'était la seule chose que notre mère s'était acharné à nous apprendre mon frère et moi. Si j'étais déjà positionné pour Julliard, Dénis, lui, avait déjà l'espoir d'intégrer une prestigieuse université avec une bourse d'étude de Lacrosse et il n'avait que treize ans.

Un léger coup sur ma porte m'extirpa de mon monde classique et je tournais brièvement la tête sur le côté pour apercevoir mon petit frère entré avec un air piteusement coupable sur son visage.

''Qu'est-ce que tu ve …''

Je n'avais même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il se jeta sur moi et m'encercla dans une étreinte. Je relâchais un faible soupir à la force de son assaut avant de rouler des yeux et apporter ma main sur son bras me tenant avant qu'un faible sourire illumina mon visage. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment rester en colère contre lui quand il faisait ce genre de chose.

''Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveiller.'' S'excusa-t-il contre mon tee-shirt avant d'attraper l'un des écouteurs qui était tombé de mon oreille pendant son attaque. Il l'enfila dans sa propre oreille et tourna sa tête dans ma direction pour me dévisager en silence.

Nous restions ainsi pendant tout le reste du morceau avant que son regard insistant m'interpella. Je détachais mes yeux de la partition affichée sur mon écran pour le dévisagé avec un regard interrogateur. Dénis se détacha pour se tenir à mes côtés avec un petit sourire facétieux ne m'inspirant rien de bon.

''Pourquoi tu n'as jamais ramené de garçon à la maison ?'' Demanda-t-il me laissant littéralement bouche bée ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à ses yeux.''Lee, ça va ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?''

Je ne savais vraiment pas d'où cela venait. Nous n'avions jamais parler de garçon avant. Pas que nous en avions vraiment besoin. J'étais la fille invisible, se souvenir. Je n'avais pas d'amis alors pour ce qui est des garçons. Il ne fallait même pas y penser.

Je reprenais rapidement de mon état de surprise en déglutissant avant de regarder mon frère avec un léger froncement de sourcils.''Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?''

''Toute les sœurs de mes copains ramènent des garçons à leurs maisons donc je me demandais pourquoi tu ne le faisais pas depuis que tu es plus belle qu'elles.'' Répondit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine comme-ci il me réprimandait en quelque sorte et je ne pouvais pas retenir l'éclat de rire à son expression.

Il était tellement sérieux en ce moment et je savais pertinemment qu'il faisait cela juste pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il était sournois, je devais au moins lui donner ça.

''Tu veux mon ordinateur, c'est ça ?'' Questionnais-je plus dans un ton de fait et Dénis écarquilla les yeux comme il réalisa qu'il était pris sur le fait avant de babiller une réponse pour se défendre.''Je vais voir maman. Il suffit de ne pas fouiller, d'accord ?''

Je me levais de ma chaise avec un sourire amusé comme il pompa son poing en l'air avant qu'il m'encercla dans un os de concassage câlin me faisant à nouveau lever les yeux au ciel.

Je laissais ma porte entrouverte et réajusta ma chemise comme je descendais les escaliers en direction de la cuisine. Comme à son habitude, ma mère travaillait sur son pc portable accompagnée d'un verre de vin. Elle était encore vêtue de son habituel tailleur gris d'avocate et pianotait activement sur son clavier avec un air de concentration plaquer sur son visage. Profitant de son inattention, je me penchais contre l'entrebâillement ouvert donnant sur notre salon pour l'observer en silence. Il avait des fois où je me plaisais à penser que je lui ressemblais même si elle disait toujours le contraire. Dans un sens, je pensais qu'elle ne voulait pas que je sois comme elle. Elle disait toujours que je devrais prendre exemple sur mon père et je l'ai fais.

En fait, j'ai toujours fais ce qu'elle me demandait de faire. Je n'avais jamais été contre son sens. Elle ne voulait pas que je m'attache à des jouets futile comme un nounours et je l'ai avais tous jeter. Elle ne voulait pas que je fasse partie de ces filles qui accordaient toute leurs attention à leur beauté plutôt qu'à leur études alors j'avais travaillé plus dur. Elle voulait que je fasse partie de l'équipe de natation, j'étais sur l'équipe de natation. J'avais toujours été soumise à ces demandes et je ne l'avais jamais contredis même quand je ne voulais pas faire partie d'une équipe.

Si elle était l'exemple parfait d'une femme insaisissable, j'étais celui de la parfaite petite fille à sa maman. Mon frère et moi à la fois.

Plus je la regardais et plus, je pouvais remarquer les caractéristiques similaire entre elle et Dénis. Peut-être pas physiquement depuis qu'il avait hérité des yeux bleu envoûtant de papa ainsi que de ces boucles hirsutes mais dans leurs manière de se tenir. Mon frère avait un certaine tenue malgré son âge et je pouvais facilement voir d'où cela venait. L'expression dur et concentrer de ma mère me rappelait les fois où Dénis s'entraînait sur le petit terrain de la middle school. Si éloigné et pourtant si semblable.

'' Y-a-t-il une raison particulière pour que tu me regardes pendant plus de dix minutes sans dire un mot ?'' Surgit la voix de ma mère me faisant légèrement sursauter avant de légèrement froncer les sourcils quand je constatais qu'elle n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son écran.

''Comment savais-tu que j'étais ici ?'' Demandais-je à la place de répondre à sa question et elle déchira brièvement son attention de son travail pour me jauger attentivement.

''Tu n'étais pas très discrète. De plus, je suis ta mère.''Répondit-elle simplement me faisant d'avantage froncer les sourcils.

Je détestais quand elle faisait cela. Comme-ci notre lien de parenté expliquait tout. Personnellement, je pensais qu'elle avait une sorte de sixième sens ou qu'alors elle faisait partie d'une sorte d'organisation secrète terrifiante et qu'elle avait des capacités meurtrières. C'était impossible de sentir quelqu'un comme ça.

''Maintenant, ce qui nous ramène à la question initiale. Pourquoi me fixes-tu ainsi, Hailee ?''

Je réprimais une grimace à son utilisation de mon nom complet et me rendis devant l'évier. Je sortais un verre d'un des placards avant de me servir un verre d'eau et me retourna pour lui faire face. Elle n'avait pas quitter une seule fois mon dos pendant toute l'action et avait maintenant fermé son ordinateur pour m'accorder toute son attention.

''Pour rien.''Répondis-je en haussant innocemment les épaules avant de prendre une gorgée de mon verre d'eau. Pour une raison quelconque, les conversations avec ma mère me rendait toujours nerveuse.''Tu savais que ton fils était un petit manipulateur machiavélique ?''

''Qu'ais-je dit à propos du langage, Hailee ? Je pensais que l'on avait régler ce problème de langage familier.'' Me réprimanda-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils me soutirant inconsciemment un soupir, ennuyé.''Hailee.''

''Désolé.'' M'excusais-je en avalant le reste de mon verre avant de le rincer et le poser dans l'évier.''Je ne le referais plus.''

Je m'apprêtais à quitter en direction de salon mais la voix de ma mère m'arrêta dans mes pistes.''Tu as préparé ton planning de cette année ?''

''Oui, je l'ai fais.'' Répondis-je espérant qu'elle ne poserait pas d'autre question mais c'était mal la connaître.

''As-tu rajouté les trois heures d'entraînement personnel de natation ? L'équipe n'est pas la meilleure du comté. Tu as besoin de te renforcer.'' Demanda-t-elle me faisant faire volte-face dans la nervosité.

''Je … oui.''

Son regard s'intensifia sur moi à mon mensonge évident et elle haussa un sourcil en guise d'interrogation. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à remettre en question mon mensonge et je ne pourrais rien faire pour lui échapper. Elle finissait toujours par gagner.

'' Je ne pourrais jamais le faire. J'ai déjà sept heures de violoncelle par semaine couplé à mes trois heures d'entraînement de natation avec l'équipe. Une nouvelle famille m'a contacté pour que je garde leur fils. Si je rajoute ses deux heures, je n'aurai plus aucun temps pour moi. J'ai besoin de vivre aussi.'' Tentais-je de lui expliquer dans l'espoir qu'elle serait clémente mais en voyant son expression agacée, je savais que j'avais déjà perdu.

Le pire c'était que je ne lui avais même pas parler des leçons de tutorat que j'avais accepté de donner. Rien que de penser à tout ce que j'allais devoir accomplir me donnait la migraine.

''Besoin de vivre ?'' Répéta-t-elle avec un ton incrédule.''Tu n'es qu'une adolescente, Hailee. Tu ne sais absolument rien de la vie. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais à faire qui pourrait être bien plus important que tes études, le violoncelle et la natation ?''

Je savais que je devais garder mon sang-froid depuis qu'elle détestait les explosions imprévisibles mais j'en avais assez. Je ne voulais pas prendre ses heures supplémentaires. En fait, je détestais même me rendre aux heures imposées.

''Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que j'en ai assez de vivre comme un robot. Peut-être que je veux me faire des amis ou même avoir une simple vie normale d'adolescente.'' Explosais-je, le sarcasme soulignant chacun de mes mots.''Peut-être que j'en ai assez de faire tout ce que tu me demandes sans que tu prennes mon avis en compte !''

Le visage de ma mère était impassible comme elle me regarda comme-ci je faisais une scène pour rien et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir inférieur sous son regard. Elle avait le don de faire sentir n'importe qui inférieur face à elle.

''C'est ce que tu penses ?'' Répliqua-t-elle durement comme me défiant de répondre à la question.

Elle savait qu'elle était en position de force comme toujours. Peu importe comment je me sentais, je finirais par accepter ce qu'elle voudrait parce que c'était son choix pas le mien. Je lui appartenais. Je lui avais toujours appartenu depuis le début et rien que je pourrais lui dire changerait ça.

Je me mordais dur l'intérieur de ma joue pour me retenir de dire quelque chose de plus pour aggraver mon cas et relâcha une profonde expiration dans la défaite.''Oublie ce que j'ai dis. Je rajouterais les heures de natation.''

''Bien.'' Accepta-t-elle avec un hochement de tête avant de rouvrir l'écran de son pc.''Nous en avons donc fini ici ?''

Je secouais la tête et fis demi-tour en direction du salon en murmurant un ''nous en avons fini'' par-dessus mon épaule avant de prendre place dans le canapé. Je contemplais mon échec pendant un moment dans la déception avant d'attraper la télécommande et commença à jouer avec les canaux à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait me distraire de mon esprit.

J'avais opté pour un épisode de vampire diairies nias qui n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour moi et je tentais de garder une prise de l'histoire en général mais mes pensées étaient uniquement axé sur mon nouvel emploi du temps. Je n'avais même pas encore commencer ma nouvelle année de sophomore que je savais déjà combien cela allait être difficile.

Le son d'une sonnerie stridente me sortit de mes mornes pensées et je jetais un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour trouver ma mère au téléphone avec un froncement de sourcils agité. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide en direction de son manteau et semblait secouer la tête de nombreuse fois dans un geste presque militaire. Parfois, je n'arrivais pas à croire que cette femme était ma mère. Elle me faisait d'avantage penser à une sorte de soldat dont on avait donné la mission de nous éduquer. Elle était tellement formelle et dur avec nous qu'on pouvait se demander si elle nous aimaient vraiment. Ce n'était pas étonnant que je n'étais pas à l'aise avec les interactions sociales. Elle avait fait de moi un vrai robot de guerre modelé dans la fille parfaite.

''Très bien ! J'arrive tout de suite ! Oui, je pense que nous avons beaucoup de chose à discuter, Christopher.'' Elle secoua la tête un peu plus avant d'enfiler son manteau et reposa le téléphone fixe dans son socle avant de se tourner vers moi arborant un air encore plus dur et clinique que d'habitude.

''Quelque chose ne va pas ?'' Me risquais-je à demander.

''Il semblerait que ton oncle Christopher et ta tante Victoria ont emménagé en ville avec leur fille, Allison.'' Expliqua-t-elle semblant étrangement agitée pour une raison quelconque et je me levais de ma place pour la rejoindre dans l'incertitude.

Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette partie de notre famille. En fait, je ne connaissais aucune cousine du nom d'Allison.

''De quel côté de la famille sont-ils ?'' Questionnais-je réellement surprise et légèrement choqué que nous n'en avions jamais entendu parler avant aujourd'hui.

''Christopher est mon frère aîné. Mais ce n'est pas le point ici.'' Coupa-t-elle sèchement en attrapant ses clés dans le bol prévu à cet effet avant de marcher en direction de la sortie me forçant à accélérer le pas pour rester à sa hauteur.''Je ne serais pas longue. Surveille Dénis, veux-tu?''

''Oui, mais … ''

Je reculais d'un pas comme elle me claqua littéralement la porte au nez et resta un moment abasourdi avant de me précipiter à la fenêtre de la cuisine donnant sur la cour pour regarder l'arrière de son SUV quitter l'allée.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui ce passait. Premièrement, une famille dont nous n'avions aucune idée venait tout juste d'apparaître en ville. Ensuite, pour une raison inexpliqué cette dite famille avait réussi à faire quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais penser voir une fois dans toute ma vie. Ma mère n'avait jamais été aussi agité et ce pour n'importe quoi. Je veux dire, ça lui arrivait d'être énerver parfois mais même lorsque l'un de ses dossiers n'avançait pas ou obtenait plus difficile, elle restait totalement de marbre.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' Je sursautais légèrement à l'entente de la voix curieuse de mon frère et me retourna pour voir Dénis regardant autour du salon à la recherche de la personne manquante.''Où est maman ?''

Je contemplais la pensée de lui dire la vérité avant de conclure qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à lui dire que nous avions de la famille en ville.

''Maman a reçu un appel. Il semblerait que notre oncle et sa famille ont déménagé a Beacon Hills.'' L'informais-je incertaine et je pouvais voir le regard de choc et d'excitation s'inscrire son visage.

''On a un oncle ? Trop cool.'' S'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire avant de m'assaillir de question dont je n'avais aucune réponse.''Tu penses qu'ils sont comment ? Oh, attends, est-ce qu'il ont un fils comme moi ? Ce serait grave cool. Tu crois qu'ils aiment Lacrosse ? Oh, il faut absolument que je leurs montrent ma collection de trophée.''

''Ne sois pas prétentieux !'' Le réprimandais-je sèchement, agissant comme ma mère malgré moi avant de reprendre un air plus doux à son regard fautif.''Désolé mais tu sais que maman n'aime pas quand on se vantent de nos capacités.''

Je détestais quand son influence me faisait agir ainsi avec mon frère. Le regard qu'il obtenait dans ses yeux me blessait à chaque fois mais c'était plus fort que moi. Peu importe combien je détestais, ma mère avait toujours un contrôle sur moi et je préférais apprendre mon frère avant qu'il l'apprenne selon les règles de notre mère. Ses punitions étaient tellement dur que parfois je regrettais qu'elle ne donnait pas simplement des coups à la place. J'étais certaine que des coups seraient beaucoup moins douloureux que devoir frapper un bol d'eau pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'on apprenait notre leçon de discipline. Une autre raison pourquoi je ne parlais pas aux autre étaient parce que mon frère et moi n'avions jamais eu une enfance normale. Nos punitions n'étaient pas des punitions banales et nous devions parfois faire des choses qu'aucun parents ne ferait endurer à leurs enfants. J'étais persuadé qu'aucun de mes camarades de lycée n'avaient eu a maîtriser des ensembles de Saï jusqu'à ce que nos doigts saignaient ou même courir des kilomètres sous la neige parce que nous avions volé dans la jarre à biscuit. Rien de tout cela était normal et pourtant, ça l'était pour nous. C'était notre quotidien et comme à notre habitude nous n'avons jamais rien remis en question.

''Lee?'' Un claquement de doigt surgit dans ma vision périphérique et je baissais les yeux sur mon petit frère copiant son froncement de sourcils.''Lee, tu m'écoutes au moins ? Je t'ai demandé si tu savais comment ils étaient ?''

''Pourquoi je le saurais.'' Cassais-je plus dur que je l'aurais dû mais je ne trouvais pas en moi la force de m'excuser. J'étais confuse et agacé par tout ce mystère entourant soudainement notre famille.

Je retournais sur le canapé et attrapa la télécommande pour changer de canaux. Bientôt, je sentis une paire de jambe tomber sur mes propres et je donnais un regard non amusé sur Dénis qui arborait une expression béat. Ses bras étaient repliés derrière sa tête bouclée et son corps était complètement détendu sans soin dans le monde. Je roulais des yeux à son air décontracté et changea à nouveau de chaîne sur le canal de sport. Un jeu de Lacrosse surgit sur l'écran et je savais automatiquement que je l'avais perdu. Toute sa concentration tomba sur le jeu et je levais les yeux au ciel comme il semblait à peine me remarquer lorsque je poussais ses jambes hors de moi.

Je me dirigeais tout droit pour l'îlot de cuisine et décida de préparer un sandwich pour Dénis. Me tenir occuper m'avait toujours aider pour réfléchir et j'avais sérieusement besoin de réfléchir en ce moment.

Je tirais une assiette d'un des placards et l'installa sur l'îlot avant de me rendre au réfrigérateur et sortis un ensemble de tranche de salade, de tomates et de fromage. J'étais végétarienne depuis l'âge de neuf ans et j'essayais de convertir Dénis chaque fois que je pouvais. Bien ce n'était pas vraiment un grand succès mais il faisait l'effort de manger ce que je lui servais.

Une fois que je m'étais assuré qu'il resterait occupé pendant un bon moment, je me dirigeais à l'étage. Je plongeais tout droit pour mon lit avec un soupir et observa mon plafond dans un silence de morne. Ma mère m'avait dit qu'ils avaient une fille. Allison. Je me demandais comment elle pourrait être. Ce devait être une adolescente normale comme Lydia Martin ou alors elle avait subit la même enfance perfectionniste comme moi. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment je me sentais à ce sujet. Est-ce qu'elle avait mon âge ? Irait-elle au lycée de Beacon Hills ? Plein de questions qui restait sans réponse. Et ses parents ? Comment étaient-ils ? Ressemblaient-ils à ma mère ou alors à de simple parents normaux ? Considérant que c'était le frère de ma mère, je supposais qu'ils devaient partager au moins certaines choses en commun. Peut-être la fierté des Argent ou alors leurs besoin de contrôle et de perfection auquel ma mère m'avait habitué.

Plus je me laissais pensé à ce qu'ils pourraient être et plus je savais que je ne voulais pas vraiment apprendre à les connaître. Surtout leur fille. Elle pourrait représenter une sorte de distraction dans ma vie et je ne pouvais pas tolérer les distractions. Comme les amis, les garçons et tous ce qui concernait l'adolescence. Ma mère ne me laisserait pas faire de toute façon.

Décidant que la question était réglé, je me redressais et marcha jusqu'à mon pc avant de cliqué sur mon planning électronique.

 _Lundi :_ _ **Levé 6h00**_ _-_ _ **7h-8h-**_ _Violoncelle – cours jusqu'à 15h –_ _ **15h-17h**_ _\- Étude –_ _ **17h15-20h**_ _-Violoncelle-_ _ **20h30-22h**_ _-Étude_

 _Mardi :_ _ **Levé 6h00 - 7h-8h-**_ _jogging –_ _ **8h-10h-**_ _Entraînement avec l'équipe- cours avec temps sans (étude) –_ _ **15h15-16h15-**_ _violoncelle_ _ **– 16h20-18h30-**_ _Pratique Dénis-_ _ **18h30-21h-**_ _Noah Robinson_ _ **\- 21h45-23h-**_ _étude_

 _Mercredi :_ _ **Levé 6h00 - 7h-8h-**_ _Entraînement personnel natation- cours jusqu'à 15h-_ _ **15h15-16h15-**_ _Tutorat –_ _ **17h-19h-**_ _Violoncelle -_ _ **19h30-21h-**_ _Étude_

 _Jeudi :_ _ **Levé 5h00- 6h-7h –**_ _jogging-_ _ **7h-8h**_ _\- Entraînement personnel natation- cours jusqu'à 15h-_ _ **15h25-17h**_ _\- Pratique Dénis-_ _ **17h15-19h**_ _\- Entraînement avec l'équipe –_ _ **19h20-20h30**_ _\- Violoncelle- 21h-22h30- Étude_

 _Vendredi :_ _ **Levé 5h00- 6h-7h –**_ _jogging-_ _ **7h-8h**_ _\- Entraînement avec l'équipe - cours jusqu'à 15h-_ _ **15h25-17h**_ _\- Pratique Dénis-_ _ **17h15-18h20**_ _\- Entraînement personnel natation –_ _ **19h20-22h30**_ _\- Nouvelle famille_

 _Samedi:_ _ **Levé 6h00 - 7h-8h-**_ _jogging-_ _ **8h15-9h**_ _\- Entraînement avec l'équipe-_ _ **9h30- 12h**_ _\- Tutorat_

Je me sentais déjà submergé rien quand rajoutant mes nouvelles heures de pratique personnel et je me demandais sérieusement comment j'allais faire pour ne pas succomber à la fin de la semaine. Je n'avais jamais eu un emploi du temps aussi intense.

Avec un soupçon amer de regret, j'imprimais le tableau qui dictera chaque parcelle de mon temps durant toute l'année scolaire et soupira en me pinçant le pont de mon nez. J'avais vraiment besoin d'une sieste maintenant.

Je décidais de prendre une douche et fila tout droit pour ma commode. J'attrapais des pantalons de sueurs aléatoire ainsi qu'un simple tee-shirt à manche courte de couleur verte et fonça dans ma salle de bain attenante.

Je dénouais l'élastique de mes cheveux laissant mes boucles retombées en cascade le long de mon dos et décompressa mes vêtements avant de tourner les valves d'eau chaude. Je passais un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux en attendant que l'eau atteignait la bonne température avant de sauter sous le jet d'eau. Je laissais la chaleur m'envelopper comme un sorte cocon et relâcha un soupir de contentement.

Une fois douché et rincer, je tirais le rideaux de douche et attrapa une des serviettes disposés sur un portant avant de l'enrouler autour de mon corps humide. Je tirais mes cheveux sur mon dos avant de me poster devant mon miroir et pris ma lotion pour le corps. J'en passais sur mes bras, mes jambes avant d'enfiler mon pyjama.

Soudain, la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit et je m'empressais de décrocher à la vue de l'identifiant de ma mère.''Allô, maman ?''

''Hailee, où étais-tu ? Tu sembles essoufflés ?'' M'interrogea-t-elle aussitôt d'un ton soupçonneux et je m'empressais de prendre de profonde respiration pour me calmer.

Elle détestait quand les gens parlaient d'une manière saccadés à un rythme rapide.

''Je suis désolé. J'étais dans la salle de bain.'' M'excusais-je avant de bloquer mon téléphone entre mon oreille et mon épaule comme je retournais dans la salle de bain pour débarrasser le sol de mes vêtements.''Tout va bien avec notre … oncle ?''

Je n'étais pas vraiment encore habitué à l'utilisation de ce mot et je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre.

''Tout vas très bien.'' Son ton était moins agité que plutôt mais je pouvais facilement entendre qu'elle était mécontente de quelque chose.''J'appelais seulement pour te dire que tu devra t'occuper de Dénis ce soir. Ton oncle et ta tante ont encore besoin d'aide pour leur déballage et ils m'ont invité à rester dîner donc j'aimerais que tu te charges de faire le dîner pour ton frère et de s'assurer qu'il se couche à une décente.''Je hochais la tête en accord oubliant momentanément qu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir et sa voix dur ne tarda pas à refaire surface.''Cesse de hocher la tête, Hailee. Il suffit de répondre.''

''Je … ''

''Et sans babiller, je t'en prie.'' Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton tranchant m'obligeant à fermer la bouche pour choisir mes mots avec soin.

''Je le ferais, maman.''

''Bien.'' Accepta-t-elle d'un ton professionnel avant de me faire grimacer à sa prochaine question.''As-tu mis à jour ton planning ?''

Je me stoppais dans mon rangement avant de réajuster le téléphone contre mon oreille et m'appuya contre le mur le plus proche. Les conversations avec ma mère avaient le don de me vider de toute énergie.

''Je l'ai fais.''

'' Voilà la fille intelligente que j'ai élevé.'' Loua-t-elle avec un soupçon de fierté même si les compliments dans sa bouche semblaient toujours comme des éloges militaires.''Assure-toi de dire à Dénis que je lui souhaite une bonne nuit. Je dois y aller, Hailee. Ne pas m'attendre.''

Et comme ça, la communication était rompu. Je regardais l'écran se déconnecter et relâcha un soupir comme mon cœur se souleva dans ma poitrine. Je savais que je n'avais pas vraiment de quoi me plaindre depuis que nous avions plus que nous pouvions demander grâce aux heures acharnées de travail de notre mère mais parfois, je me plaisais à penser que je pourrais laisser tout le matériel, tout l'argent pour retrouver la famille que nous avions eu une fois. Même si notre mère avait toujours été stricte et dans le contrôle avec nous, il fut une époque où elle ne l'était pas autant. Quand cette famille en était encore une.

Je sentis un élan de nostalgie m'assaillir mais je reprenais rapidement le contrôle comme les mots cruel de ma mère résonnaient une nouvelle fois à l'arrière de mon esprit. Je me poussais du mur et jeta mes vêtements dans le panier à linge avant de faire mon chemin au premier étage où Dénis se trouvait toujours aussi absorbé par son match de crosse.

Je venais doucement jusqu'à lui et plaça mes mains juste au-dessus de ses épaules avant de l'attraper brusquement avec un sourire malicieux. Dès l'instant où mes mains entrèrent en contact avec ses épaules, il se mit à crier comme une petite fille apeurée me faisant rire jusqu'au larmes.

''Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ? J'ai fais une attaque.'' S'écria Dénis visiblement contrarié de ma petite blague tandis que je riais toujours de plus belle lorsqu'il leva les bras au ciel.'' Et dire qu'elle est censé être celle mature ici.''

Finalement, je surmontais mon rire et regarda Dénis avec sourire qu'il ne tarda pas à copier en secouant la tête avec hilarité.

''Alors, maman va rester dîner chez notre oncle donc qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?'' Demandais-je en plaçant une main sur ma hanche quand une expression d'euphorie augmenta sur son visage.'' Même pas la peine d'y pensée. Je ne te laisserais pas avoir une pizza pleine de source animal non identifié, c'est clair ?''

''Oh, aller, Lee!'' Gémit Dénis avant de littéralement se mettre à mes pieds comme il croisa ses mains dans un geste de prière me faisant levé un sourcil, incrédule.''S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! Leeeeeeeee !''

''Ok ! Ok ! Ok ! Très bien !'' Cédais-je avec agitation comme son ton suppliant m'exaspérait et je roulais des yeux à son bond d'excitation avant de me rendre vers le tiroir où se trouvait les dépliants pour les plats à emporter.''Je savais que j'aurai jamais dû proposer.''

Après avoir commander une pizza au pepperoni pour Dénis, je m'étais préparer un assortiment de légume pour moi-même avant de retourner sur le canapé avec lui. En temps normal, notre mère nous interdisait de de manger sur le canapé mais je décidais de profiter de son absence pour briser quelques règles.

Étant donné que Dénis était partie prendre une douche, je saisissais la télécommande et changea le canal jusqu'à ce que je tombais sur certain film d'action.

Je n'accordais pas une très grande importance au film, je me contentais simplement de me détendre pour une fois.

La sonnette ne tarda pas à s'emballer et bientôt des bruits de pas tonitruant dans les escaliers ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre.

''Je l'ai !'' Cria Dénis comme il se précipita pour le pot remplit de billet prévu pour les plats à emporter avant de retourner répondre à la porte tandis que je mordillais sur un bâton de carotte.''Euh, Lee ? Tu peux venir.''

Je levais ma tête au dessus du canapé avant de reposer mon bâtonnet de carotte sur mon assiette avec un léger soupir quand je vis qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'élaborer sa question.

Je le rejoignais à la porte d'entrée simplement pour froncer légèrement les sourcils quand je constatais qu'il était entrain de parler avec un jeune garçon d'à peu près mon âge.

'' Pff ! Je te le dis Iron Man est dix fois plus cool !'' Déclara Dénis d'un ton moqueur ce qui semblait déclencher une sorte de réaction enchaîne de l'autre garçon que je reconnus comme l'un des garçon de mon lycée.

'' Iro … quoi ? Il est évident que tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.'' S'exclama activement le garçon agité en hochant perpétuellement la tête pour accompagner ses mots avant de se lancer dans une randonné étrange en agitant ses bras d'une manière qui me rappelait d'un hyperactif.''Il est fait de fer. De tonne de fer ! Qui se bat avec une combinaison plus lourde que soit, franchement ? En plus, il ne sait même pas se battre sans son armure. Je te le dis, Batman est dix fois plus cool, mec.''

Dénis se tourna vers moi en feignant un regard d'incrédulité total ce qui semblait envoyé l'autre garçon dans un état de furie embarrassante.''Non mais tu y crois à ça ?''

''Oh mon dieu ! Je … enfin … hey, je suis Stiles.'' Se présenta-t-il en s'appuyant contre l'entrebâillement de ma porte pour agir comme je supposais _**cool**_ avant qu'il me tendit sa main pour la serrer.

Je lorgnais sa main avec méfiance à l'inverse de Dénis qui interrogea son prénom étrange.''Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'un Stiles ?''

''Dénis !'' Le réprimandais-je avec un regard sombre avant de me tourner vers le jeune garçon qui riait maladroitement à la remarque de mon frère.''Désolé.''

''Oh, non, y a pas de mal !'' Ria-t-il nerveusement en passant sa main à l'arrière de son cou avant de placer ses mains sur ses hanches.''Je veux dire, je reçois beaucoup de réaction de ce genre.''

Je le jaugeais avec un regard critique ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait chez moi où même pourquoi nous étions entrain de lui parler. Il avait une courte coupe rasé me rappelant étrangement de buzz l'éclair ainsi que des yeux bruns miel semblant s'illuminer à chaque fois que son sourire maladroit rayonnait. En un sens, je savais que beaucoup de fille pourraient le trouver attrayant mais je n'étais pas vraiment dans cette catégorie. En fait, j'étais plutôt hors catégorie. Ma vie était déjà assez remplit pour que je devais rajouter des problèmes de garçons à tout ça. De plus, j'avais une idée assez arrêter sur toute la chose de datation. Je trouvais que cela était strictement futile et inutile. Selon moi, seul deux issues pourrait résulter de relation et dans les deux cas, nous finirions briser ou enfermer et ce n'est pas deux choses que j'aimerais ressentir.

''Lee ! Lee !'' Appela à nouveau Dénis en tirant sur mon bras pour me ramener de ma pensée profonde et je réalisais avec nervosité que le garçon était actuellement entrain de me regarder fixement.'' Enfin ! Désolé, mon pote. Les sœurs.''

Je donnais un faible éclat sur Dénis à son commentaire avant de reporter mon froncement de sourcils sur le garçon, Stiles.'' Hum, est-ce qu'on peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?''

''Oh ouais, ma jeep est tombé en panne de batterie juste en face de votre maison. Ce qui est très étrange parce que vous savez, votre maison est comme … très éloigner de la civilisation … comme quelque chose de vraiment flippant, je veux dire … '' Je fronçais d'avantage les sourcils en essayant de comprendre au moins un mot de sa pensée, en vain avant de hausser un sourcils agacé à ses prochains mots.'' Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que tu es du genre une famille de psychopathe ou un truc de ce genre. Je veux dire, tu ne ressembles absolument pas à une psychopathe … parce que tu es comme … Ow … oh, ouais … certainement un ow … Et … je crois que je vais juste me taire.''

À un certain stade, Dénis avait commencé à rire et il se trouvait maintenant sur le sol en se tenant le ventre tandis que je regardais toujours en direction du garçon rouge d'embarras et légèrement essoufflé.

Je décidais de faire abstraction du babillage incessant et me tourna vers Dénis avec un regard impatient.''À la maison. Maintenant.''

''Mais … ''

''Maintenant, Dénis !'' Claquais-je sévèrement avant de me tourner vers Stiles quand Dénis s'exécuta.''J'ai des câbles si ça peux aider pour t'a jeep.''

''Ma jeep ?'' Questionna stupidement le garçon à la coupe buzz me faisant le dévisagé d'un œil vraiment critique avant qu'il reprit rapidement son comportement spathique.''Oh, ma jeep ! Oh ! Oh ! Ouais, ça aiderait beaucoup.''

''Bien, je vais juste prendre une veste et je reviens.'' Annonçais-je d'un ton impassible tandis qu'il hocha la tête avec ferveur.

''Oh, ouais, sûr ! Je vais attendre, ici ! J'attends … ici … devant ta porte … je ne bouge pas.'' Je pouvais encore entendre son babillage à travers la porte fermé et je ne savais vraiment pas quoi pensé du jeune garçon.

Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi étrange et agiter et je pensais sincèrement que mon niveau faible de socialisation n'était pas vraiment prêt pour affronter ce genre d'épreuve. Parce que franchement, il semblait comme une vrai épreuve à lui tout seul.

Je faisais mon chemin dans le salon simplement pour constater que Dénis avait été à l'écoute durant tout le reste de notre conversation et se trouvait maintenant devant moi avec un sourire, hilare.

''Alors ?

''Je vais l'aider avec sa voiture.'' Répondis-je simplement avant de marcher en direction de l'escalier mais non sans crier à l'attention de Dénis un avertissement.''Reste ici et ne vas pas lui parler, d'accord ?''

''Pourquoi ? Il est drôle.'' Se plaignait Dénis avec un faible gémissement me forçant à lui jeter un faible éclat d'avertissement par-dessus mon épaule.

''Reste ici !''

Je montais rapidement dans ma chambre, ne faisant pas vraiment confiance à mon petit frère pour m'écouter et chaussa une paire basique blanche de converse avant d'attraper au vol un gilet à capuche de ma chaise et redescendis à l'étage en-dessous. Je prenais mes clés de voiture dans le bol et marcha tout droit pour la porte d'entrée. Quand j'ouvris cette dernière, je vis que Stiles ne se trouvait plus seul mais que le livreur de pizza l'avait également rejoint. Ce dernier semblait lancer des regards étrange sur Stiles et je me demandais si le garçon n'avait pas encore fait des siennes avec son agitation.

''Hm.'' Me raclais-je la gorge pour interpeller leur attention.''Combien je vous dois ? Pour la pizza ?''

''En fait, il s'est proposé pour payer la pizza.'' Répondit le livreur en pointant vers Stiles et j'écarquillais légèrement les yeux dans la surprise avant de me tourner vers le dite garçon en question avec un sourcil interrogateur et il s'empressa de se justifier.

''Et bien, tu allais m'aider avec ma jeep alors …''

''Oh ! Tu n'étais pas vraiment obliger. Je peux payer.'' Objectais-je me sentir mal à l'aise maintenant pour les pensés hâtive que j'avais sur le garçon.''Je vais payer.''

''J'insiste !'' Répliqua Stiles en tendant un billet au livreur avant même que je puisse je clignoter.

''Parfait ! Voilà votre pizza.'' Le livreur tendis le dite carton à l'attention de Stiles et rebroussa chemin comme-ci il n'avait jamais été là en premier lieu, nous laissant dans un silence maladroit.

Je regardais la pizza puis Stiles et ce dernier semblait avoir pris mon indécision comme il me tendis le carton avec un sourire niais mais encore agréable.

''Merci ! Elle est pour Dénis alors … '' Je pointais la porte derrière moi dans un autre silence gêné et Stiles hocha la tête en accord comme-ci il attendait que je rentre à nouveau me rappelant que je devais actuellement faire cela. '' Je vais lui donner.''

Je m'empressais de nouveau dans la maison en laissant la porte ouverte cette fois-ci et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine simplement pour froncer les sourcils à la vue de Dénis pencher sur l'îlot contre la fenêtre avec une expression faussement innocente.

'' Sérieusement, Dénis ?'' Un soupir passa mes lèvres comme je secouais la tête avec irritation avant de poser la boîte sur la table de cuisine et faire demi-tour en direction de notre porte ouverte.'' Peu importe, voilà ta pizza.''

Je zippais mon gilet en place comme je refermais la porte derrière moi et appuya sur le bouton automatique de mes clés pour déverrouiller ma voiture dans l'allée. Je faisais mon chemin vers ma voiture quand je réalisais que je n'avais pas entendu une seul fois le garçon agité depuis que j'étais sortie. Je jetais un œil confus par-dessus mon épaule et mon froncement de sourcil s'amplifia lorsque je le trouvais toujours à la même place.

''Hm, Stiles ?'' Appelais-je dans l'incertitude et il semblait sortir de son état figé comme il se rua vers moi dans un geste si rapide qu'il manqua de se déclencher lui-même me soutirant un petit rire malgré moi.

'' Hey ! Ce n'est pas drôle.'' Gémit le garçon avant de laisser un sourire sur son visage.''D'accord, peut-être un peu.''

'' Ok, monte. Je vais me déplacer juste en face de ta jeep.'' J'avais repérer le véhicule bleu garer un peu plus bas de mon allée et je supposais que cela devait être la dite jeep.

Je montais à l'intérieur de l'habitacle et attendis qu'il soit également à l'intérieur avant de mettre le contact et enclencha la marche arrière.

''Alors … hum … tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ton prénom.'' Annonça Stiles dans l'agitation comme sa jambe ne cessait de rebondir et je jetais un regard de côté sur le garçon dans l'incertitude avant de hocher la tête tandis que je m'attelais à sortir de mon allée.

''Lee.'' Déclarais-je simplement avant de tirer le frein à main une fois que je me trouvais devant la jeep et je sortis en laissant mon capot ouvert. Je travaillais déjà sur la batterie pour l'obtenir connecté quand je réalisais que Stiles se tenait maintenant à mes côtés en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.''Je sais ce que je fais si c'est ce tu te demandes.''

''Oh ! Non ! Non ! C'est juste que … on va dans le même lycée, non ?'' Je m'arrêtais lentement dans ce que je faisais légèrement surprise par le fait qu'il m'ait reconnu avant de le regarder avec un sourcil arqué dans l'interrogation.''Je t'ai vue quelque fois.''

''Ouais.'' Acceptais-je en forçant un peu pour brancher le fil à ma batterie avant de continuer avec sarcasme.''C'est légèrement ce qui arrive quand on va au même endroit.''

Il y avait un faible silence après cela me laissant une nouvelle fois pour regarder le garçon avec un regard interrogateur. Il semblait avoir beaucoup de pause de ce genre. Je le jaugeais dans l'impatience comme il resta bouche bée devant moi avant de se frotter légèrement la nuque comme-ci il cherchait quelque chose à dire quand tout ce que je voulais était qu'il ouvrait son capot pour que je sois finis avec ça déjà. Je n'avais pas vraiment tout mon temps et d'ailleurs, je ne l'aurais jamais aider si ma mère aurait été à la maison. Elle aurait vu cela comme une perte de temps et de contrôle.

''Bien sûr, il était constamment question de contrôle.'' Je murmurais à moi-même en oubliant momentanément la présence de l'autre garçon jusqu'à ce que je sentais un remorqueur sur mon épaule me faisant sursauter ainsi que prendre un pas dans la méfiance.

''Ow ! Ow !'' S'écria Stiles avec une expression légèrement paniqué comme il leva les mains devant en signe de reddition et son regard darda sur mes mains me faisant desserrer automatiquement mes poings que j'avais levé en signe de défense.'' Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.''

''Tu ne m'as pas fais peur.'' M'exclamais-je en rétrécissant mes yeux sur le garçon avec ennui. Je n'étais pas effrayé.

 _La peur était une faiblesse._

Je grimaçais légèrement comme les mots de ma mère s'infiltraient à nouveau dans ma tête avant de jeter un regard agacé sur le garçon comme il me donna un regard incrédule.

''Je suis sérieuse. Tu ne m'as pas fait peur.'' Cassais-je avec plus d'assurance cette fois mais ma réaction semblait le faire sourire.'' Ok, c'est quoi ton problème ?''

Mon ton cassant l'interpella et il leva à nouveau les mains en signe de reddition.'' Ok ! Ok ! Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'énerver.''

''Je ne suis pas énerver.'' Répliquais-je aussitôt avec un froncement de sourcils ennuyé par ses suppositions toute plus agaçante les unes que les autres.

''Oh, oui, évidemment.'' Rétorqua le garçon ennuyeux avec sarcasme me faisant lui jeter un éclat auquel il recula légèrement dans la crainte en murmurant.''Effrayant !''

Je relâchais un soupir exaspéré avant de serrer les poings dans l'impatience.'' Peu importe, d'accord ? Il suffit d'en finir.''

''En finir ?'' Questionna-t-il avec un regard légèrement confus et craintif.'' Tu ne vas pas me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?''

'' Te tue-non mais … je te parle de ta voiture !'' M'exclamais-je haussant la voix dans un acte d'irritation avant de soupirer à nouveau quand je constatais qu'il n'avait toujours pas bouger.''Tu comptes l'ouvrir ou non ce capot ?''

''Oh ! Yeah !'' Je sentais ma patience revenir peu à peu comme il se déplaça finalement et ouvris son capot pour me laisser brancher l'extrémité des fils brancher à ma propre batterie.

Une fois les fils branché, je n'attendais même pas son signal pour retourner dans ma voiture et alluma le contact dans l'espoir d'obtenir son départ le plus vite possible. Cette confrontation venait juste de prouver à nouveau combien je n'étais pas faite pour les interactions sociales.

Je l'entendis faire de même avec sa voiture et bientôt sa voix sarcastique m'annonça que le branchement fonctionnait.

Je frappais distraitement mes ongles contre mon volant comme j'attendais les minutes de passer beaucoup plus vite avant de faire une pause et chercher mes poches à la recherche de mon cellulaire. Je regarda à l'intérieur du porte gobelet mais réalisa que je l'avais probablement oublié dans la maison. Parfait ! J'étais complètement ennuyé de mon esprit avec un espèce de gars étrange apparu de nulle part se trouvant dans la jeep en face de ma voiture et je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire. Je contemplais l'idée de rentrer à l'intérieur mais pensa finalement contre elle avant de sortir de ma voiture en passant mes mains dans mes poches. Je repérais Stiles entrain de jouer à un jeu de quelque sorte sur son téléphone et décida de faire le premier pas dans sa direction. J'enjambais les câbles électriques avant de m'arrêter à la hauteur de sa vitre et frappa dessus simplement pour lâcher un rire quand il sursauta avec un petit cri de fille me rappelant celui de Dénis.

''Oh mon dieu !'' Reprit Stiles en se redressant avant de tenir sa poitrine comme il fit descendre sa vitre.'' Ne plus jamais refaire ça. Jamais.''

''Désolé.'' M'excusais-je même-ci un rictus hilare gisait toujours sur mes lèvres.

''Ouais, ouais ! Ris autant que tu veux !'' Copia Stiles avec une grimace sarcastique avant de me faire rire d'avantage avec sa prochaine déclaration.''En attendant si un serial killer débarque tu peux être sûr que je te laisserais sans même me retourner.''

''Serial Killer ? Sérieusement, Stiles ?'' Répétais-je en croisant mes bras contre ma poitrine avec un regard incrédule ne faisant qu'accroître l'éclat du garçon.

''Tu ne sais jamais ce qui pourrait sortir de ces bois.''

'' On est à Beacon Hills !'' Contrais-je avec un rire avant de m'appuyer légèrement sur la portière comme je posais mes mains sur le rebord de sa vitre.''Il ne se passe jamais rien ici.''

Stiles secoua la tête avant de s'appuyer le crâne contre son châssis.'' Oh, tu t'entendrais à merveille avec Scott.''

Je fronçais les sourcils à cela. Ouais, je ne pensais pas que je m'entendrais bien avec personne. J'arrivais à peine à entretenir une conversation décente avec Stiles alors avec quelqu'un d'autre et de mon propre plein gré ? Ouais, même pas en rêve.

''Scott, hein ?'' Questionnais-je légèrement confuse.

Je ne connaissais personne du nom de Scott. En même temps, je ne connaissais pas vraiment beaucoup de personne au lycée de Beacon. Les seules personnes que je connaissais étaient Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittmore et peut-être Danny Mahealani et encore. C'était seulement parce qu'ils étaient les rois du lycée. Le genre de personne riche ayant tout les feux des projecteurs sur eux parce qu'ils étaient parfait. Bien, Jackson était également le capitaine de notre équipe de natation ce qui faisait que j'étais obligé d'avoir quelque contact un peu plus récurrent avec lui mais sinon c'était tout.

'' Oh, ouais, il est mon meilleur ami.'' Cette information ne m'aidait pas beaucoup plus et Stiles semblait percevoir cela comme il se sentit obliger de préciser avec agitation.''Un gars brun, socialement maladroit avec une mâchoire légèrement inégale ? Non ?''

Au bout d'une demi-heure, j'en savais plus sur Scott que je ne pourrais même imaginer et durant l'heure suivante, je réalisais que Stiles m'avait dit plus de choses sur lui et son meilleur ami que je ne pourrais même imaginer dire sur moi-même. Je ne savais pas vraiment si il l'avait fait sur le but ou non mais j'étais certaine que je ne pourrais jamais me dévoiler autant pour un inconnu. En fait, pour personne.

Cependant, je ne pouvais pas nier que j'enviais le garçon hyperactif. Il semblait avoir une vie normal d'adolescent. Pas de planning, d'entraînement intense et aucune responsabilité. C'était un concept étranger pour moi mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser combien je l'enviais pour ça. En un sens, il avait tout ce que je ne pourrais jamais espérer avoir. Je ne me voilais pas la face, je savais que je ne pourrais jamais sortir de l'emprise qu'avait ma mère sur moi. Pas seulement parce qu'elle était ma mère mais parce que secrètement, j'aimais donner le meilleur de moi-même pour la rendre fière. Peu importe combien cela me pesait, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de chercher pour son approbation.

Je regardais l'arrière de la jeep s'éloigner avec une légère pointe de déception sachant que c'était le seul moment de l'année où je pourrais me sentir comme une adolescente pour une fois et retourna à l'intérieur de la maison. Je traversais le long long couloir menant à notre salon simplement pour trouver une demie pizza mangée sur notre table basse. Je secouais la tête sachant que cela allait être à moi de nettoyer et me dirigea vers le canapé pour récupérer le carton mais m'arrêta à la vue d'un Dénis endormit sur notre canapé. Un petit filet de bave coulait sur le coin de sa bouche me faisant sourire légèrement. Autant qu'il pouvait une gêne dans mon pied parfois, je ne savais pas comment j'aurais fais sans lui. Il était la seule personne avec je ne sentais pas constamment le besoin de montrer le robot que ma mère avait fait. C'était peut-être parce qu'il subissait les mêmes choses que moi et qu'il pouvait me comprendre. Ou tout simplement parce qu'il était mon petit frère et que je l'aimais.

Sur cette pensée, j'attrapais le plaid gisant sur le dessus de notre canapé et le posa doucement sur le petit corps en développement de Dénis avant de prendre le carton de pizza et retourna dans la cuisine pour le jeter.

Je frappais mes mains ensemble pour me débarrasser de la saleté avant de jeter un regard sur notre fenêtre donnant sur notre cour avant. Ce n'était pas rare que notre mère restait des heures supplémentaires au bureau nous laissant par nous même mais je ne pouvais toujours retirer ce mauvais pressentiment quant à la nouvelle arrivée soudaine d'un côté de notre famille. Nous ne savions même pas qu'ils existaient avant aujourd'hui et dès qu'ils appellent notre mère semblait répondre automatiquement présente sans aucune résistance.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser que les choses allaient définitivement changer à partir de maintenant.

Si c'était pour le mieux ou pour le pire, je n'en avais aucune idée.


	2. -I'm gonna regret it-

Le lycée de Beacon Hills. Je regardais le grand bâtiment se dressant juste devant moi et ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser au reste de mon calendrier pour la journée. J'étais déjà réveiller depuis plus de deux heures et j'avais déjà eu une heure de pratique de violoncelle pour donner le ton. Un bâillement m'échappa pour souligner mes pensées de fatigue et je jetais un regard à mon reflet à travers mon rétroviseur. Je n'avais pas fait beaucoup de changement pour cette rentrée, je n'en faisais jamais. En fait, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de me soucier de ce que j'allais ressembler. Quand je m'étais réveiller ce matin, j'avais simplement dénouer la tresse avec laquelle je m'étais endormis avant de me diriger vers ma commode pour choisir un simple tee-shirt à manche longue de style base-ball ainsi qu'un jean noir et une paire basique de vans. J'avais travailler légèrement mes cils avec un mascara de couleur marron depuis que je n'avais pas besoin de me rendre à la piscine pour une fois et c'était tout. Il n'y avait absolument rien d'extraordinaire et je devais avouer que je devais être reconnaissante pour ne pas avoir une peau à acné comme certaine adolescente. C'était la seule chose à peu près satisfaisante dans toute cette chose qui me représentait. Je n'étais pas d'une beauté sulfurant comme Lydia Martin ou à l'inverse, laide. J'étais juste dans la moyenne. C'était probablement pour ça aussi que je mettais tant d'effort dans mes activités. Je ne pouvais pas avoir une beauté comme Lydia mais je ne connaissais l'étendu de mes capacités et si j'en étais là, c'était parce que j'avais travaillé, dur et plus que les autres.

Avec cette pensée en tête, je détachais mon regard de mon rétroviseur et attrapa mon sweet à capuche gisant sur mon siège passager ainsi que mon vieux sac à dos d'une couleur rouge cramoisi avant de sortir de ma voiture. Je posais mon sac à mes pieds pour enfiler mon sweat avant de jeter la sangle sur mon épaule et levé à nouveau les yeux sur le bâtiment scolaire. Les adolescents de Beacon Hills ne cessaient d'affluer sur le parking étudiant ainsi qu'au alentours de l'entrée et je ne tardais pas à faire de même. Je traversais le parking en gardant mon regard rivé sur l'entrée quand le doux ronronnement que seul un voiture de sport pourrait sortir m'interpella. Je regardais comme la porsche argenté de Jackson fonça à travers le parking jusqu'à ce qu'il se gara dans son emplacement habituel. Je continuais mon chemin en secouant légèrement la tête à tout cet étalage d'argent avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils quand je vis Jackson percuté un garçon brun attachant son vélo au porte-vélo. Je ne le connaissais pas mais il semblerait qu'il allait être la nouvelle cible de Jackson car ce dernier se tenait actuellement proche de lui avec son fameux regard de connard arrogant. Je ne pouvais que me sentir désolé pour le pauvre garçon avant de reprendre mon ascension depuis que ce n'était pas vraiment mes affaires.

Je passais les portes familières du lycée de Beacon Hills et décida de me rendre au bureau de la secrétaire en premier. J'avais accepté de donner des leçons de tutorat cette année et il fallait encore que je récupérais les noms de ceux que j'allais devoir enseigner.

Je passais la porte avec un air de confiance et m'avança jusqu'au bureau où se trouvait actuellement une femme d'une quarantaine d'année. Elle semblait assez captivée par son écran pour ne pas me remarquer au premier abord et je devais me dégager légèrement la gorge pour attirer son attention.

'' Oh, je suis navré. Je ne vous avais pas vu là.'' Se confondu-t-elle en excuse avant de reprendre son ton professionnel avec un sourire accueillant.''En quoi puis-je t'aider ?''

''Hm … je suis Hailee Jenkins. Je viens confirmer mon choix de donner des leçons de tutorat. Le principal Thomas m'a demander de me présenter à votre bureau.'' Expliquais-je en réajustant la sangle de mon sac à dos.

La secrétaire hocha activement la tête dans un geste de compréhension avant de se mettre à fouiller à travers une multitude de dossier tout aussi désorganiser que les autres. J'étais persuadé que ma mère serait absolument rebutée par ce manque d'organisation et de contrôle. En fait, l'image précis de son visage méprisant surgit dans mon esprit et je devais faire une double-prise lorsqu'un lot de papier entra dans ma vue.

''Tenez ! Vous devez signer ces formulaires et vous serez libre d'allée.''

Je faisais exactement cela avant de lui tendre de nouveau les documents avec un léger sourire serré. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de dédain à son manque de professionnalisme.

Avec cette pensée, je m'empressais de quitter le bureau et me dirigea tout droit pour ma première classe de la journée. Je traversais le dernier couloir menant à ma classe d'anglais et leva la tête juste au moment où je pénétrais dans la salle. Mon regard dériva brièvement sur l'ensemble de mes camarades pour cette année quand mon regard attrapa une figure familière. Stiles se tenait dans l'un des bureaux au fond de la salle et semblait regarder droit à travers moi avec son fameux sourire maladroit. Ce geste simple interpella l'attention d'un autre garçon et je reconnaissais le pauvre gars que Jackson avait prit pour cible plutôt dans le parking. Son regard darda avec confusion entre le garçon à la coupe buzz et moi et je ne tardais pas à baisser la tête avant de prendre rapidement une place à l'avant de la classe tout en ignorant intentionnellement le regard des deux sur mon dos.

Je sortais un carnet de bloc de mon sac ainsi qu'un stylo avant de concentrer toute mon attention sur le professeur pour son cours.

s'installa devant le grand tableau noir en scrutant l'ensemble de ses élèves de sophomore avant de commencer son cours en espérant capter leurs esprits visiblement ailleurs.

''Comme vous le savez, cette nuit on a retrouvé le cadavre d'une jeune fille dans les bois … '' Je relevais aussitôt la tête de mon carnet à l'entente de son choix macabre d'introduction et fronça les sourcils légèrement intrigué par toute cette affaire. Inconsciemment, mon regard tomba à nouveau sur Stiles à cela depuis que nous avions tout juste débattu sur ce genre d'événement improbable arrivant à Beacon Hills et je remarquais ce dernier donné un clin d'œil à l'autre garçon. Il devait probablement être Scott. Son meilleur ami.'' … et puis je suis sûr que vos petits esprit avide de sensation forte on imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios macabres autour de cette histoire.'' Je tentais de faire abstraction de son discours en notant en même temps qu'il écrivit _La métamorphose de_ _KAFKA_ _sur le tableau noir mais son insistance sur le sujet ne faisait qu'accentuer ma distraction.''Mais je suis là pour vous dire que la police a arrêté un suspect. Ce qui veut dire que pouvez désormais accorder toute votre attention au programme du prochain semestre dont vous trouverez un exemplaire sur votre table.''_

 _L'ensemble de la classe se mit à soupirer fortement à l'entente de cette nouvelle tandis que je prenais soigneusement l'ensemble des documents et commença à les parcourir assidûment. Avec tout le travail que j'aurai a effectué cette année, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me laisser distraire aussi facilement que les autres. Je n'étais pas vraiment comme eux de toute manière._

 _J'étais déjà rendu à la troisième page lorsque le principal Thomas frappa fortement contre la porte avant d'entrer accompagner d'une magnifique jeune fille. Je n'avais aucun doute sur son identité. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je reconnaissais l'héritage Argent rien qu'en la regardant._

 _''Je vous présente votre nouvelle élève, Allison Argent.'' Présenta le principal confirmant mes soupçons tandis que la brune gigota nerveusement en jouant avec son écharpe. Elle n'était visiblement pas une grande fervente de l'attention.'' Je compte sur vous pour lui réserver le meilleur accueil.''_

avait à peine présenter Allison qu'il était déjà ressortit et je m'enfonçais d'avantage dans mon siège tout en levant rapidement mes feuilles devant mon visage lorsqu'elle passa à mes côtés pour rejoindre un siège libre à l'arrière de la salle. J'étais très sérieuse lorsque j'avais dis que je ne voulais rien avoir avec elle et maintenant que je l'avais vue cela ne faisait qu'amplifier mon sentiment premier. Elle était l'exact portrait de ma mère. Bien hormis l'expression froide et calculatrice. Ses long cheveux noirs gondolant le long de son dos, le visage de porcelaine et la peau nacré comme une perle. Elle allait facilement s'intégrer ici, il n'y avait aucun doute. Comme pour confirmer mes pensées, le garçon que j'avais reconnu comme Scott se tourna vers Allsion dès l'instant où elle s'asseyait et lui tendit un stylo avec un sourire niais me rappelant d'un petit chiot perdu. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser de cela étant donné que c'était plutôt étrange mais quand je remarquais le grand sourire correspondant sur le visage de la brune, je savais que cela finirait que par une seule chose. Il était évident que même si elle et moi étions de la même famille, nous n'avions certainement pas partager la même éducation. Je pouvais le voir sur son visage. Elle était le parfait exemple de la fille à papa qui n'avait aucun problème pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. J'étais persuadé que ses parents étaient fière d'elle quoiqu'elle faisait et qu'elle n'avait surtout aucun effort à fournir pour avoir leur approbation.

En un seul regard, je savais que nous étions strictement opposé. De toute évidence, ma mère et son père n'avait pas la même notion d'éducation.

Je me concentrais sur le reste du cours en essayant au mieux d'ignorer la présence de ma supposée cousine avant de ramasser activement mes affaires dès que la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin du cours.

Notre lien de parenté n'avait pas encore été souligner et je préférais sortir aussi vite que possible avant que cela ne resurgissent dans mon visage.

Je courais presque à travers les groupes d'étudiant jonchant les longs couloirs et pressa le pas en direction de ma prochaine période avec l'espoir qu'Allison ne serait pas en celle-ci. Moins je devais la voir et mieux je me porterais. Cela serait beaucoup plus facile pour l'éviter.

Finalement, je m'étais retrouver avec Allison dans pratiquement tout mes cours et je n'étais pas vraiment extatique à ce sujet. Notre lien de parenté avait été révéler à partir de ma troisième période avec elle et j'avais été obliger de faire un contact visuel avant de me retourner vers l'avant de la classe sans même un sourire ou un geste de reconnaissance. Je préférais qu'elle comprenait dès le début que le partage du même sang ne ferait strictement rien. Jusqu'à deux jours, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de son existence et je n'allais certainement pas changer les choses parce qu'elle venait soudainement de faire une apparition dans ma vie. Ce n'était rien de personnel. Je n'avais juste pas le temps pour cela. Une amitié serait un combat perdu d'avance contre ma mère. Comme tout ce à quoi j'avais aspirer.

Je marchais maintenant à travers les couloirs du lycée en direction de mon casier et tourna le coin simplement pour baisser automatiquement la tête à la vue d'Allison jonché de nul autre que Lydia Martin et Jackson Whittemore. Quand je disais qu'elle allait facilement s'intégrer ici. Avec un physique comme le sien ce n'était pas vraiment difficile de le deviner mais je trouvais tout de même une certaine satisfaction personnelle à ma capacité de déduction.

Je détachais rapidement mon regard du trio pour tenter de passer aussi inaperçu que possible et mon regard attrapa deux autres visages qui commençaient à devenir assez familiers pour moi. Il s'avérait que Stiles se trouvait dans plus de mes classes que je le supposais au début tout comme son meilleur ami, Scott. Actuellement, ils s'étaient regroupé devant leurs casiers et Stiles parlait avec une jeune fille brune à la peau tannée tandis que Scott semblait avoir son regard rivé sur Allison. Je me retenais de rouler des yeux à l'image de la situation dans son ensemble et souffla un faible grognement avant de presser d'avantage le pas. Allison ne m'avait pas encore repérer et je comptais bien continuer sur cette lancée.

Je tournais à nouveau le coin avec un soupir de soulagement sans m'apercevoir des regards d'Allison et de Scott sur mon dos.

Je commutais les livres dont j'aurais besoin de ceux qui me seront inutile pour mes séances d'étude prochaines et zippa mon sac en même temps que je claquais la porte en métal de mon casier avant de marcher pour faire ma sortie de cet enfer. J'avais encore une longue soirée qui m'attendait et je voulais partir d'ici le plus tôt possible.

Je décidais de couper par le terrain de Lacrosse depuis que c'était le chemin le plus rapide et poussa les lourdes portes menant jusqu'au terrain simplement pour faire une halte à la vue d'un des joueurs de l'équipe de Lacrosse s'effondrant dans les buts en se tenait le casque comme-ci il était dans une sorte de douleur avant de se prendre une balle en pleine tête. Les rires ne tardèrent pas se faire entendre me soutirant malgré moi une légère grimace. Je n'avais jamais compris l'intérêt que la plupart des garçons du comté accordait à ce sport mais il semblerait que ce soit comme une sorte de devoir ou quelque chose du genre. Je me souvenais encore quand Dénis était venu à la maison avec la ferme idée de faire partie de son équipe junior de Lacrosse. Avant cela, je n'avais jamais regarder même ne serais-ce qu'une seule pratique et maintenant, j'étais obligé d'assister à celle de mon frère au moins deux fois par semaine.

Une salve soudaine d'applaudissement m'extirpait de mes pensées et je reportais mon attention sur le terrain pour constater que le gardien de but venait tout juste de rattraper une balle avant d'enchaîner une multitude de réceptions parfaites. Un petit sourire s'était installé sur mes lèvres au succès du nouveau joueur au nombre 11 et pour une raison quelconque, je me sentais comme continuer à regarder cette pratique.

Un mouvement brusque attira mon attention sur l'autre côté du terrain et je reportais aussitôt mon regard légèrement inquiet sur le gardien de but quand je constatais que celui qui était à l'origine du mouvement était Jackson. Ce dernier semblait arboré une expression visiblement énervé et s'apprêtait probablement à réduire en charpie l'autre joueur. Si il y avait quelque chose que j'avais appris chez le capitaine s'était qu'il était très attaché à ses titres. La petite crise qu'il avait fait lorsque le coach de natation m'avait nommé co-capitaine à ses côtés resurgit dans mon esprit. Je me rapprochais inconsciemment des gradins et regarda avec appréhension comme Jackson s'élança à toute vitesse à travers le terrain avant de jeter l'une de ses plus fortes balle en direction des buts.

Tout semblait se passer au ralentis. Une seconde, Jackson bondissait tel un lion attaquant sa proie et la seconde d'après, le numéro 11 sauta en l'air avant de rattraper la balle dans son filet, récoltant les acclamations et l'effervescence entière des gradins.

La surprise et le choc était visible sur l'ensemble des faces et bientôt un cri venant des bancs de touche m'interpella. Je repérais Stiles jeter ses poings en l'air dans un acte d'euphorie comme il criait ''C'est mon pote !'' à tout ceux qui voulait l'entendre.

Je ne pouvais plus retenir mon rire à l'hilarité de son visage jusqu'à ce que mon regard attrapa une autre face familière qui semblait regarder tout droit dans ma direction. Je faisais brièvement un contact visuel avec Allison avant d'écarquiller les yeux et détala dans le sens inverse en espérant qu'elle ne me suivrait pas.

Je frappais durement l'asphalte du parking et sortis rapidement mes clés de la poche arrière de mon jean pour déverrouiller les portières de ma voiture. Une fois que j'étais à la hauteur de ma mazda, je jetais nonchalamment mon sac à l'arrière simplement pour m'arrêter à la sensation désagréable d'être observer. Je me stoppais dans mon ascension pour ma portière conductrice et laissa mes yeux balayer l'ensemble du parking à la recherche de la source de mon malaise.

Comme je supposais, un ensemble de yeux était réglé sur moi et il semblerait que j'avais un nouveau fléau. Je faisais un autre contact visuel avec nul autre qu'Allison Argent avant de décaler mon regard sur la blonde de fraise qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Lydia semblait en pleine explication mais de toute évidence, Allison n'y prêtait pas grande attention depuis qu'elle était toujours focalisé sur moi.

Un léger froncement de sourcils insondable vint entaché mon visage à son regard fixe et je m'empressais de rompre le contact pour rentrer dans ma voiture. Je n'hésitais pas à mettre le contact et fila à travers le parking sans même un regard en arrière.

Depuis que j'étais resté plus de temps que nécessaire à regarder la pratique de Lacrosse, j'avais conduis jusqu'au studio de musique qui se trouvait à cinq minutes du lycée et restais maintenant à l'intérieur de l'habitacle de ma voiture pour étudier. Ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure façon pour apprendre mais je venais à peine de commencer l'année et j'avais déjà enfreins à mon planning. Nous n'avions pas vraiment de leçons particulière depuis que c'était notre premier jours mais je préférais m'avancer et comme cela, je passais à travers mes deux premiers chapitres d'arithmétique ainsi que de littérature anglaise avant que l'horloge sur le devant du tableau de bord m'indiqua qu'il était bientôt l'heure pour ma pratique de violoncelle.

Je fermais mon bouquin avec un léger slam avant de le ranger dans mon sac à dos et de sortir de ma voiture. Je me dirigeais vers mon coffre et appuya sur mes clés pour récupérer mon violoncelle. Je le gardais constamment à l'arrière de ma voiture sachant qu'il serait beaucoup plus utile ici qu'autre part. J'attrapais mon étui avant de me rendre à l'intérieur du studio familier où je fus accueillis par un visage familier.

'' Lee ! Contente de te revoir parmi nous.'' S'exclama joyeusement Dorothy comme elle se leva de sa chaise avant de contourner son bureau pour venir m'accueillir.

Dorothy était une professeur de danse classique dans le studio ainsi que la copropriétaire et la femme de mon enseignant de violoncelle, M. Evans. Elle avait toujours été là pour mes leçons et j'avais appris à aimer la femme d'un amour sincère. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher mais c'était une chose beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire en réalité. Contrairement à ma mère, je ne pouvais pas agir sans cœur en permanence et parfois, j'avais mes faiblesses. Je savais _pas de faiblesses_ mais c'était juste impossible de ne pas apprécier la femme. Elle était un vrai rayon de soleil et ce, en tout temps.

Nous nous entretenions un peu sur mes activités durant les vacances d'été ainsi que mon premier jour avant qu'elle aborda très brièvement le sujet de mon planning extrascolaire de l'année. Elle était au courant des responsabilités que ma mère pesait sur moi mais n'avait jamais vraiment appuyer sur le sujet quand elle était avec moi. Il y avait un moment, quand j'avais douze ans où Dorothy avait essayé de raisonner avec ma mère mais cela s'était soldé par un piètre échec et une menace de ma mère de me retirer de ce studio. Autant dire que je m'étais toujours débrouiller pour me rendre seule au studio après cela.

Je copiais son sourire, reconnaissante pour ce qu'elle faisait avant de poser mon violoncelle contre le mur tandis que je prenais place sur l'un des sièges libre. Si Dorothy était une femme très chaleureuse et accueillante, son mari était d'avantage comme ma mère. Stricte et persévérance étaient ces deux mots de prédilections. Bien, il était l'un des meilleurs enseignant du comté donc je supposais que cela comptait pour quelque chose.

Mon regard tomba sur l'horloge gisant sur le mur au-dessus du bureau de Dorothy quand le son de l'ouverture d'une porte attrapa mon attention.

'' Travailler ses doigts, Melle. Peters ! Si vous ne prenez pas vos leçons au sérieux alors ne revenez pas. Ce n'est pas la peine de perdre votre temps et le mien à la fois.''

Je faisais abstraction du ton dur et froid ainsi que les reniflements étranglés de la jeune fille qui me dépassa comme je prenais mon étui et m'avança à hauteur de M. Evans avant de lui donner un bref signe de tête en entrant dans la salle de musique.

Je m'arrêtais au milieu de la pièce où se trouvait un petit tabouret en bois et posa mon étui à même le sol avant de sortir mon violoncelle et m'asseyais. J'ajustais mon instrument entre mes jambes avec mon archer prêt à fonctionner et leva les yeux sur M. Evans pour tout signe de départ.

Le vieille homme ferma les yeux et je commençais, les yeux fermés pour mon propre bénéfice, à jouer avec dextérité. Bientôt, la neuvième symphonies de Beethoven remplit l'espace et je me laissais emporter par la musique. C'était seulement lorsque que je jouais que je me sentais moi-même. Pour une fois, il n'y avait pas ma mère ou mon petit frère ni même une pensée pour mon père. Tout ce que je faisais était de transmettre ce que je ressentais à travers les notes et laissais la puissance de l'art m'emporter dans un monde différent.

Dans un sens, je me mettais à nue à travers ma musique et seul les personnes capable de comprendre la musique pourraient comprendre combien j'étais pris au piège dans cette vie. Les secondes et les minutes défilaient tandis que j'exécutais les différents morceaux à la perfection et bientôt, je me stoppais, laissant la dernière note survolée l'air avant de flasher mes yeux ouvert.

Mon regard rencontra celui de M. Evans et ce dernier me donna un hochement de tête séctaire avant de se redresser la tête haute.

''Je suis habitué à mieux.'' Aie ! Ça, ça faisait mal. Je baissais automatiquement le regard comme il continua à déverser ses rodomontades.''C'était faible. Votre mineur était exécrable sans parler des notes aiguë quand elle devaient être grave. De toute évidence, le travail ni est pas.''

Je déglutissais me sentant à nouveau inférieur face à ses réprimandes avant de lever les yeux pour rencontrer celui imperturbable de mon professeur.''Je suis désolé. Je vais m'améliorer.''

''Je l'espère bien.'' Cingla-t-il, enfonçant un peu plus le peu d'assurance que je possédais.'' Si c'est avec cela que vous comptez intégrer Julliard alors que dieu nous gardes. Vous ne passerez même pas l'ensemble de l'audition.''

Je regardais son dos fuyant comme il me laissa sans un mot et jaugea silencieusement le sol avec un sentiment d'inutilité. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentis aussi humilié et pourtant, ces cours représentaient mon quotidien. Il fut un temps où j'aimais jouer pour le plaisir mais maintenant, c'était jouer pour jouer.

Je me levais du tabouret et rangea soigneusement mon instrument dans son étui avant de l'attraper en me redressant avec un soupir. Je n'allais pas me mettre à pleurer. Il était hors de question. J'affrontais ce genre de réprimande depuis que j'étais enfant et je n'allais certainement pas me laisser démolir aussi facilement. Je devais juste me remettre dans le bain et tout irait bien. C'était tout ce qu'il me fallait. Je continuais à chanter ce mantra dans mon esprit comme je marchais jusqu'à ma voiture et rangea mon violoncelle dans mon coffre avant de retourner à l'avant de ma voiture. Je mettais le contact et fila à travers les rues de Beacon Hills.

La nuit était déjà tombée sur les rues forestières et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser à ce corps que la police avait retrouvé. Je n'avais pas accorder une grande importance plutôt mais maintenant que j'y pensais cela me rendait beaucoup plus anxieuse. Je regardais l'horloge sur mon tableau de bord et pressa le pied sur l'accélérateur dans l'espoir de rentrer plus vite. Je n'aimais pas l'allure lugubre qu'avaient les bois qui m'entourait.

Finalement, j'arrivais dans ma rue sans problème et ne tarda pas à me garer derrière le SUV gris de ma mère m'indiquant qu'elle était rentrée. Je prenais un moment pour moi après la journée que j'avais eu et ressentais déjà la fatigue m'accabler. Avec un dernier soupir, lasse, j'attrapais mon sac à dos gisant sur la banquette arrière avant de retirer les clés du contact et descendis. Je verrouillais mes portes par-dessus mon épaule avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison après avoir retirer mes baskets. Je faisais mon chemin le long du couloir menant à notre salon-cuisine.

''Hailee !'' Salua ma mère toujours aussi formelle avant de me donner envie de grincer des dents à sa prochaine question.''Comment était la pratique ?''

Je contemplais l'idée de lui mentir mais décida contre elle sachant que cela ne servirait à rien.''Je vais m'améliorer.''

''Comment ça ? Améliorer ?'' Renchérit-elle aussitôt en abandonnant instantanément ce qu'elle faisait pour me donner ce fameux regard de réprimande.

Je venais de subir une longue journée et je n'avais aucune envie de passer à travers un argument avec ma mère.

Je savais pertinemment ce qu'elle attendait alors je m'exécutais tandis que je marchais en direction des escaliers.''Je vais travailler plus dur.''

Je montais les escaliers d'un pas traînant et accorda à peine un regard sur la chambre entrouverte de Dénis sachant qu'il devait probablement être entrain de faire ses devoirs comme je pénétrais à mon tour dans le confort de ma chambre. Je laissais instantanément tomber mes chaussures ainsi que mon sac sur le sol et frotta mes yeux avec lassitude avant de reporter mon attention sur mon bureau. Un assiette de légume siégeait déjà dessus avec ma lampe de travail allumée qui ne signifiait qu'une chose. Ma journée n'était définitivement pas terminée.

Les trois premiers jours se passaient sans grand incident. J'avais suivis mon calendrier à la lettre, pratiquer mon violoncelle jusqu'à ce que mes doigts étaient rouge de l'usure et par-dessus tout, éviter Allison Argent. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'éviter une personne serait aussi exténuant. Bien que je devrais également blâmer mon planning extrascolaire pour ça aussi. Je veux dire, il était comme une vraie torture pour moi. Je n'avais jamais eu un rythme aussi soutenu et je commençais déjà à regretter les leçons de tutorat. Même si j'avais rencontré une jeune fille douce du nom d'Erica Reyes. Elle était épileptique de ce que j'avais compris mais cela n'empêchait pas son caractère doux et attachant. Elle avait plus de capacités qu'elle pensait et je savais que mon travail serait plus une façon de lui donner d'avantage confiance en elle que des leçons d'étude dans la substance.

En attendant, je rangeais mon sac à dos ainsi que celui contenant mes affaires dans le vestiaire des filles avant d'attraper ma serviette de bain et marcha à l'extérieur des vestiaires pour la piscine. Mon regard s'attarda sur l'ensemble du gymnase et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de relâcher un soupir de béatitude. La salle était entièrement vide, seul les légères vagues en mouvement que l'eau émettaient pouvait être entendu.

Je marchais jusqu'au bassin le plus profond et posa ma serviette sur le banc le plus proche avant d'attacher mes longues boucles brunes dans un chignon désordonné. Mes muscles brûlaient encore de mon jogging et j'étais prête à fonctionner autant qu'il fallait. Je montais avec confiance sur le plongeoir et m'abaissa en position de départ avant de plongé comme on me l'avait appris. L'eau avait un effet instantanée sur mes muscles déjà chauffés par ma course de plus tôt et je remontais à la surface avec un sourire avant de me mettre à nager avec vivacité.

J'avais enchaîné les longueurs en alternant différente nage depuis plus d'une demi-heure quand j'entendis un bruit claquant contre le sol humide. Je me stoppais instantanément dans ma nage et laissa mon regard légèrement confus et soupçonneux balayé l'ensemble de la piscine. Je me sentais comme observé seulement il n'y avait personne.

Je donnais un dernier regard sur l'ensemble de la piscine avant de secouer la tête à mon état de faiblesse et repris le fonctionnement simplement pour lâcher un souffle à la vue d'une paire de baskets se trouvant juste au-dessus de moi.

''Qu'est-ce que … '' Je remontais rapidement le corps d'un regard avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils à la vue de mon coéquipier.''Jackson ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?''

''Je t'ai vue hier.'' Déclara-t-il d'un ton de fait ne répondant en aucun cas à mes interrogations avant de reprendre avec un sourire arrogant.''Je ne savais pas que l'équipe de natation t'importait autant.''

Je secouais à nouveau la tête avant de faire mon chemin vers le plongeoir où il se trouvait et sortit de l'eau à l'aide de mes mains avant de faire mon chemin jusqu'à ma serviette sans même lui accorder un regard. Je n'avais plus l'envie de pratiquer.

''Si tu veux encore me parler de ma position de co-capitaine, laisse tomber je n'abandonnerais pas.'' Déclarais-je avec assurance tandis que j'utilisais ma serviette pour sécher mes cheveux avant de reporter mon regard sur le garçon prétentieux à l'entente de son rire ennuyeux.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le roi du lycée que j'avais peur de lui ou me sentais intimider. Au contraire, je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que son attitude n'était qu'une façade. Si j'aimais être la fille invisible pour garder mes capacités ainsi que mes problèmes de perfection, lui s'affichait mais à la fin, cela revenait au même. Nous étions tout deux à la recherche de l'approbation.

'' En fait, j'ai décidé que l'on faisait plutôt une bonne équipe ensemble.'' Rectifia-t-il me faisant lever un sourcil dans l'incrédulité.

'' Vraiment ?'' Remis-je en question tout en croisant mes bras sur mon haut de maillot de bain.'' Toi, Jackson Whittemore, d'accord pour partager un statut ?'' Je récupérais mes affaires avec un rouleau d'yeux sarcastique.''Ouais, n'aurait jamais pensé que cela arriverait un jour.''

''Tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup, hein ?'' Répliqua-t-il me surprenant tellement que je faisais une double-prise pour le regarder avec un froncement de sourcils, perplexe.

Jackson ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole de son plein gré avant aujourd'hui et pour une raison quelconque cela ne m'inspirait pas un bon sentiment. Je veux dire que je n'avais rien contre le garçon hormis son infâme caractère d'enfant gâté mais ce n'était pas pour cela que j'appréciais d'avantage son revirement de comportement.

''Je n'aime juste pas les gens en général.'' Répondis-je en toute honnêteté avant de commencer à marcher en direction des vestiaires.

Les pas rapide de Jackson ne tardèrent pas à sonner sur mes talons et je haussais un sourcil en faisant volte-face avant de lever les yeux au ciel à sa remarque prétentieuse.''Tout le monde m'aime. Pourquoi pas toi ?''

'' Pourquoi tu te soucis même ?'' Soupirais-je avec lassitude.

Je m'étais levé à 5h00 du matin et venais tout juste de pratiquer pendant deux heures. Sans parler qu'il me restait encore toute une journée entière à assurer alors autant dire que je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur pour avoir une conversation avec le joueur étoile des Beacon Hills Cyclone.

''Parce que cette équipe craint sans nous et j'aime gagner. Donc, autant s'entendre.'' Déclara-t-il faisant un point pour une fois.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être surprise par son élan d'ingéniosité depuis que le garçon n'était pas vraiment connu pour être un cerveau mais je devais tout de même avouer que cela était revigorant. Je jaugeais le garçon blond devant moi en ignorant ses caractéristiques attrayante pour me concentrer d'avantage sur sa proposition.

Après un moment de silence, je hochais silencieusement la tête.''D'accord. Je pense que ça peux effectivement marcher.''

Je faisais déjà demi-tour pour me rendre au vestiaire simplement pour secouer fortement mon bras quand je sentis les longs doigts de Jackson se refermer sur moi. J'avais vraiment un gros problème avec les gens me toucher et cette action ne faisait pas erreur à la règle. Je me retournais avec un faible éclat auquel Jackson semblait légèrement reprit avant de froncer les sourcils en me jaugeant plus attentivement. Je n'aimais pas vraiment le regard qu'il me donnait comme-ci il essayait de percée un quelconque mystère me concernant et je ne tardais pas à me dégager la gorge pour rattraper son attention en dehors de mon corps encore simplement vêtu de mon maillot de bain.

Un sourire prétentieux s'installa sur le visage de l'idiot comme il se délecta d'avoir été prit sur le fait et je posais ma main sur ma hanche avec attitude.'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?''

''Quand est-ce que tu t'entraînes en dehors de l'équipe ?'' Demanda-t-il visiblement intéressé.

Je le jaugeais attentivement dans la méfiance avant de claquer ma langue.'' Le mercredi et jeudi à 7h et le vendredi à 17h15.''

''Who, autant ?'' S'exclama-t-il semblant réellement surpris avant de froncer les sourcils ne faisant qu'accentuer mon impatience.''Comment fais-tu ?''

''Le point, Whittemore ? Je n'ai pas tout mon temps.'' Cassais-je plus durement que j'aurais du mais il commençait sérieusement à croître sur mes nerfs.

''Qu'est-il arrivé à je vais essayé, Jackson ?'' Renchérit le garçon en tentant de prendre une voix haut perchée et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de laisser un petit rire apparaître sur mes lèvres à sa piètre imitation de moi-même.'' Tu as souris. J'ai réussi à te faire sourire, Jenkins.''

À cela, je croisais de nouveau mes bras sur ma poitrine et haussa un sourcil dans l'impatience auquel il se contenta de sourire d'avantage.

''Très bien. Tu es dure.'' Constata-t-il avec un sourire narquois avant de hausser les épaules et de faire demi-tour d'un pas nonchalant mais non sans crier sa pensée par-dessus son épaule.''Te faire

m'aimer en sera d'autant plus divertissant.''

Je suivais son dos fuyant totalement éberlué par ce qu'il venait d'admettre avant de sentir l'irritation grandir sur mes nerfs. Avec un soubresaut, je me retournais et rentra à l'intérieur des vestiaires des filles avant de tirer mon sac de mon casier pour prendre un douche rapide. Les cours commençait dans une dizaine de minute ce qui voulait dire que je devais être efficace.

Je me douchais en l'espace de cinq minute, m'habillais d'un simple jean skinny noir déchirer aux genoux ainsi qu'un col roulé noir avant de sécher brièvement mes cheveux.

Je rangeais toute mes affaires dans mon sac et sortis des vestiaires en même temps que la première sonnerie. Temps d'affronter une nouvelle journée de cours.

Je montais les marches des gradins de la petite école de Dénis et chercha pour lui parmi le groupe de joueur de Lacrosse se trouvant sur le terrain. Depuis que c'était moi qui devait le réceptionner après les cours, je devais assister à ses pratiques. Cela ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. Je savais qu'il aimait secrètement quand je venais le voir.

J'entendis bientôt mon prénom être crié du terrain et une main ganté d'un des joueurs s'agita dans ma direction.

Je renvoyais une onde en retour à mon petit frère avec un sourire sincère avant de m'asseoir sur l'une des places n'étant pas rempli par des petites écolières pubère. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était toujours le même rituel. Elles étaient qu'au collège et je pouvais pourtant déjà dire lesquelle seront les reines des abeilles ou même les paria quand elle seront au lycée. Finalement, ce n'était pas seulement le lycée qui nous rangeait dans des cases. C'était le système scolaire tout entier.

Je secouais brièvement la tête quand je repérais certaine d'entre elle me lancer des regards impressionnés depuis que Dénis m'avait donné une vague et décida de tirer mon livre de chimie pour m'avancer.

J'étais tellement concentré par mon temps d'étude que je ne repérais même pas Dénis se ruer sur moi jusqu'à ce qu'il m'avait fait littéralement tombé sur mon dos avec un léger cri de surprise.

''Dépêche-toi on va être en retard pour ton entraînement de natation.'' Cria-t-il en se redressant activement avant de me tirer debout.

Il se mit presque instantanément à courir m'obligeant à jongler avec mes clés de voiture et mon livre de chimie ainsi que mon sac pour le ranger avant d'atteindre ma voiture. Je déverrouillais la porte pour que Dénis posa son sac de pratique à l'arrière tandis que je m'installais derrière le volant en attendant son entrée.

''Tu as à peine regarder ma pratique.'' Me réprimanda Dénis une fois que je quittais le parking de son école et je lui jetais un regard de côté pour voir son attention uniquement focalisée sur moi.

''J'avais besoin d'étudier, Dénis.'' Soupirais-je en enclenchant une nouvelle vitesse avant de tourner dans une rue menant tout droit pour mon lycée.

'' Tu es tout le temps entrain d'étudier. Tu n'es plus jamais à la maison.'' Cingla-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine avec un froncement de sourcils agacé.''C'est la première fois que l'on se parle vraiment pendant plus de dix minutes depuis la rentrée.''

Je sentais mon cœur coulé d'avantage dans ma poitrine à ses mots. Je savais qu'il avait raison mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Il savait pertinemment que c'était la manière dont les choses se déroulaient à la maison et pourtant, il me faisait encore des reproches. Honnêtement, j'étais fatigué. Mon corps déjà endoloris par tout l'exercice que j'avais déjà effectué ce matin et je me sentais déjà vidé rien qu'en pensant à mes prochaines heures de pratique de natation suivis du violoncelle. Alors me disputer avec Dénis était la dernière chose que je voulais faire.

Heureusement pour moi, le parking du lycée ne tarda pas à entrer dans notre vue et je me garais dans l'un des nombreux emplacement vide avant de couper le moteur. J'attendais pour Dénis à sortir mais il resta dans son siège sans bouger m'obligeant à le regarder avec un soupir.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses, hein ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublier on ne peux pas vraiment allé contre maman.'' Cassais-je durement, lasse de tout ça avant de continuer quand il resta silencieux.''Et bien ? Tu ne dis plus rien maintenant ?'' Il resta à nouveau silencieux me sortant de mon état agacé pour l'inquiétude et je posais ma main sur son épaule dans la préoccupation comme il se pencha sur mon pare-brise avec les yeux plissés.''Dénis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?''

''Tu n'as pas vue ?'' Me questionna-t-il en se tournant soudainement vers moi avec des yeux écarquillés.

Je regardais à mon tour mais fronça les sourcils quand je ne voyais que la devanture familière du lycée.'' Vue quoi, Dénis ?''

''Ses yeux.'' Murmura-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils lui-même comme il baissa la tête dans la confusion.''Les yeux rouge. Comme des lazers.''

À cela, je cassais mon regard sur mon imbécile de petit frère et rétrécis mon attention sur lui dans l'ennui.''Sérieusement ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour éviter l'argument ? Des yeux rouge ? Et puis quoi encore ?''

J'ouvrais la portière de ma voiture pour sortir simplement pour faire réagir Dénis dans un accès de précipitation. Il m'attrapa brusquement le bras pour m'arrêter tout en criant mon nom ne faisant qu'accentuer mon irritation.

J'écartais fortement mon bras et lui lança un éclat par-dessus mon épaule.''Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes idioties. Je vais être en retard à la pratique.''

Je sortais finalement et ouvris la portière arrière pour récupérer mon sac de sport tout en donnant un regard impatient sur Dénis comme je constatais qu'il n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour se déplacer.

'' Dénis ! Tu veux rester enfermer dans la voiture ?'' L'avertis-je devenant de plus en plus agacé par son acte d'immaturité.

Sur ce, il s'empressa soudainement de sortir comme-ci il était vraiment effrayé par quelque chose. Je secouais la tête à son dramaturge avant de verrouiller les portes de ma voiture par-dessus mon épaule.

Une fois que nous atteignions les vestiaires des filles, je me retournais vers Dénis et fronça les sourcils lorsque je le trouvais entrain de jeter plusieurs regards alerte autour de lui comme-ci une sorte de prédateur allait l'attaquer à tout moment.

''Sérieusement, Dénis ! Nous sommes à l'intérieur tu peux arrêter ta stupide blague.'' Cassais-je d'un ton tranchant comme je n'avais plus la patience avec lui et il s'arrêta sur moi avec un éclat.

''Ce n'était pas une blague ! J'ai vraiment vue les yeux rouge. Ils nous regardaient, Hailee.'' Insista-t-il farouchement comme-ci il croyait vraiment ses dires m'obligeant à le dévisager avec légère inquiétude.

Ce n'était pas vraiment normal d'affirmer avoir vue ce genre de choses et plus encore à son âge. Il avait passé l'âge d'inventer ce genre d'histoire et cela ne fit que m'inquiéter d'avantage. Mais plus encore lorsque je l'imaginais raconter cela à ma mère. Elle avait une profonde aversion pour les mensonges et je n'avais aucun doute qu'elle serait prête à l'emmener à la maison Eichen juste pour le punir d'avoir mentit.

''Ok, écoute, Dénis …'' Je m'abaissais légèrement à sa hauteur et attrapa ses épaules pour lui faire comprendre la gravité de la situation.''Les yeux rouges n'existent pas, d'accord ? C'était peut-être le reflet de quelque chose …''

''Je sais ce que j'ai vue.'' Me coupa-t-il dans un éclat comme il recula avec un air blessé gravé sur son visage.''Tu ne me crois pas.''

Un air contrit s'installa sur mon visage à son expression mais je me rappelais de ma pratique et je savais que je ne pouvais pas arriver en retard. Mon regard darda entre le cadran de ma montre et mon petit frère dans l'indécision avant que je publiais un souffle penaud.

''On en reparlera plus tard. Je dois aller me changer.'' L'informais-je avant de regarder vers la porte ouverte donnant sur la piscine et les gradins.''On se voit après.''

Je le suivais du regard comme il relâcha un profond soupir agacé tout en marchant vers l'entrée avant de me tourner à mon tour et entra dans les vestiaires.

Je me changeais rapidement dans le maillot de bain de l'équipe et attrapa au vol mon équipement avec ma serviette de bain avant de faire mon entrée dans le centre de la piscine.

''Tu es en retard, Jenkins !'' Cria Mme. Rosebud, notre entraîneur avant de siffler fortement dans son siffler.''Obtenir dans cette piscine avant que je te noies moi-même.''

Je roulais ouvertement des yeux à son exubérance et plongea rapidement avant de nager pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe en l'espace de quelques secondes. Je repérais Jackson me regarder avec un sourire effrayant et leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper la forme de Dénis sur les gradins. Mon regard s'attarda un peu plus longtemps sur lui dans la préoccupation jusqu'à ce que le son strident du sifflet de l'entraîneur me sortit de mes pensées.

Je constatais que la plupart de l'équipe avait déjà bouger en dehors de l'eau et je me pressais de les rejoindre tout en essayant de comprendre ce que nous devions faire. J'étais dans le pétrin. J'avais été tellement concentré sur Dénis que j'avais totalement perdu le fil du discours de Rosebud et maintenant j'étais perdu. Je sortais de l'eau pour me tenir au côté d'une jeune fille qui était dans l'équipe depuis le début mais dont je n'avais pas fais assez attention pour me souvenir de son prénom.

Je regardais autour de moi dans l'espoir de deviner ce qu'on devait faire jusqu'à ce que j'entendis la voix ennuyeuse de Whittemore à mes côtés.

''Viens ! Le coach nous laissent deux bassins aujourd'hui.'' M'informa-t-il me prenant par surprise et je me tournais vers lui avec un sourcil arqué dans l'interrogation.

''Pourquoi ?''

''Parce que je lui ai demandé, tiens.'' Répondit-il avec condescendance avant de passer devant jusqu'à ce qu'il constata que je ne lui suivais pas. Il roula ouvertement des yeux avec ennui avant de me rejoindre.''On a les deux meilleurs chrono ici donc j'ai pensé qu'il serait beaucoup mieux de s'entraîner avec une compétition réelle.''

Je plissais mes yeux sur lui dans la méfiance.''Tout est une question de compétition avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Je t'en prie, Hailee ! Fais pas comme-ci tu n'étais pas une perfectionniste malade du contrôle.'' Rétorqua-t-il avec condescendance me faisant lui envoyer un éclat agacé.

'' Et tu dis ça en toute innocence bien sûr.'' M'exclamais-je avec dédain avant de soupirer.'' Peu importe, il suffit de s'entraîner.''

Nous avions choisis de mesurer nos chronos pour aujourd'hui. Jackson se trouvait dans une ligne opposée à la mienne et nous enchaînions les longueurs aussi vite que possible. Je devais reconnaître qu'il était plaisant d'avoir un défi réelle face à Jackson même si il était un connard complet.

Je poussais sur mes bras plus difficile tout en contrôlant ma respiration et fis un léger bond en avant pour toucher l'asphalte du plongeoir avec un regard vainqueur quand je tournais la tête sur le côté pour constater que Jackson avait du retard.

'' Pas mal, Jenkins. Pas mal du tout.'' Loua-t-il en reprenant son souffle comme il retira l'excès d'eau de son visage.

''Pas mal ?'' Me moquais-je avant de me surprendre à le pousser d'une manière ludique avec mon épaule.''J'ai gagné, tu veux dire.''

Il se mit ouvertement à rire avant de s'appuyer contre le sol pour rester à la surface et je le copiais avant de relâcher un rire à mon tour à sa prochaine déclaration.''Ok, ok, je me souviendrais que tu n'as pas la victoire humble.''

''Comme-ci tu l'avais.'' Répliquais-je avec un sourire taquin tout en m'appuyant contre le sol pour me garder en dehors de l'eau.''Tu es le gars le plus prétentieux que je connaisse.''

''Et toi la plus outrageusement honnête.'' Déclara-t-il reprenant tout son sérieux contrairement à moi qui le dévisageait, stupéfaite.

Il y avait un silence parfait entre nous comme je me laissais surprendre à le regarder pour de vrai cette fois et constata à quel point il était attrayant quand il ne jouait pas. Ses yeux bleu argenté envoûtant étaient d'une profondeur et me rappelait étrangement de moi-même. Il avait ce côté plus sombre qui montrait combien il avait enduré même si il laisserait personne le savoir. Inconsciemment, mon regard tomba sur ses lèvres charnue et je me sentais écarquillé légèrement mes yeux dans la réalisation. Je devais sortir d'ici et rapidement.

''C'était une bonne pratique, Whittemore.'' M'empressais-je de dire avant de plonger sous l'eau pour cacher mon blush rampant le long de mes joues.

Je faisais une longueur jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ligne et sortis de l'eau dans un bond avant d'attraper ma serviette et l'enveloppa autour de moi en même temps que Mme. Rosebud siffla la fin de l'entraînement. Je pouvais encore sentir le regard de Jackson dans mon dos comme j'entrais dans les vestiaires des filles.

Je lassais mes bottines de combat avant de prendre ma veste en cuir de ma casier et l'enfila tout en sortant simplement pour lâcher un petit sursaut à la vue de Dénis devant moi.

'' Oh mon dieu, tu m'as fait peur.'' Exhalais-je tout en tenant ma poitrine dans le choc avant de recentrer mon attention sur Dénis. Il était visiblement toujours aussi énervé que lorsque nous nous étions quitté et se retourna en direction des portes de sortie sans même m'accorder un seul mot.

J'avais essayé de faire parler Dénis pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au studio de musique et même après mais jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche pour moi. Je relâchais un profond soupir lasse avant de recentrer mon attention sur la route. La pluie commençait à s'abattre sur le pare-brise et j'enclenchais les essuies-glace avant de baisser la radio pour tenter à nouveau de le faire parler.

Je détachais brièvement mes yeux de la route pour le regarder.''Dénis, je …''

''OH MON DIEU, HAILEE, LE CHIEN !'' S'écria soudainement Dénis en pointant l'avant de la route et j'avais juste le temps de tourner la tête pour regarder le SUV, se trouvant sur le côté opposé de la route, percuter un chien de plein fouet.

Je claquais brusquement les freins provoquant la voiture à faire une légère embardée avant de me détacher dans la précipitation en même temps que Dénis pour sortir sous la pluie torrentielle. Dès l'instant où nous avions mis les pieds dehors, nous étions trempés. Le SUV qui avait frappé l'animal s'était également arrêter et je repérais vaguement le dos d'une fille agenouiller devant le corps au sol de l'animal. Je donnais un rapide regard sur Dénis avant de me mettre à courir après lui dès qu'il s'élança en direction de la fille.

''Dénis, attends !'' M'écriais-je pour le rattraper avant de me stopper net dans mes étapes une fois que je reconnaissais le visage de la jeune fille.

''Je-je … Je l'ai pas vu ! J'ai pas regardé la route pendant 2s, je voulais changer de musique et puis ce chien il a surgit de nulle part !'' S'écria-t-elle dans un état de panique complète comme je pouvais voir des larmes coulées le long de ses joues et je prenais rapidement un pas en avant pour tenter de l'apaiser.

''Ok, ok ! Ça va bien se passer, d'accord ? Pas la peine de paniquer.'' Criais-je par-dessus la pluie pour me faire entendre avant de donner un regard sur Dénis dans l'indécision. Je ne devais pas vraiment l'aider depuis que c'était pas mon problème mais je savais que mon petit frère ne me pardonnerait jamais si je ne faisais rien.''Il y a une clinique vétérinaire pas très loin. Il suffit de le mettre dans ton coffre et tu pourras me suivre à partir delà, d'accord ?''

Allison renifla un peu plus avant de hocher la tête, ses cheveux dégoulinant de la pluie.''D'accord, on fait comment pour le placer à l'arrière de ma voiture ? Je veux dire, je n'ai même pas pu l'approcher. Je l'ai renverser et, et … ''

Je tentais de garder ma chaleur au chaud même si cela était inutile depuis que j'étais trempé jusqu'au os et voulais rien de plus que la frapper pour agir aussi faible et paniqué. Je ne me serais jamais permis d'agir ainsi devant quelqu'un. Ma mère me l'aurait jamais permis.

'' C'est très bien, Allison. Je vais m'en occuper, d'accord ?'' Elle hocha activement la tête envoyant des éclaboussures à travers la pluie et je donnais un bref signe de tête en direction de la portière ouverte de son SUV.''Ouvre le coffre. Je vais essayé de le prendre avec mon petit frère.''

Le regard de la brune tomba sur mon petit frère et elle semblait le remarquer pour la première fois depuis que nous étions là.

Je détachais mon regard d'Allison et regarda le chien se trouvant toujours sur le sol en gémissant. Il ne semblait pas gravement blessé mais je n'étais pas exactement un vétérinaire donc il valait mieux le prendre pour un. Je m'approchais de l'animal aussi prudemment que possible pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage et m'agenouillai à sa hauteur simplement pour faire un mouvement de recul quand il m'aboya et grogna dessus.

''Fais attention ! Tu lui fais peur !'' Cassa Dénis soudainement à mes côtés avec un regard de réprimande avant de faire un pas avec la main tendu en direction du chien.

Je regardais mon petit frère l'approcher avec une légère appréhension et passa mes mains froide et humide sur mon visage pour adapter ma vision.

''Fais attention, Dénis.''

''Je sais ce que je fais. Il est seulement effrayé.'' Grogna ce dernier avant de continuer à marcher lentement vers le chien jusqu'à ce qu'il avait ses mains sur son poils. Il le caressa un peu plus avant de se tourner vers moi avec un sourire fière.''Voir ? Il n'est pas méchant.''

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de le rejoindre avec impatience.''Il suffit de m'aider à le transporter jusqu'au SUV d'Allison, d'accord ?''

''Tu l'as connais ?'' Demanda mon frère tout en passant soigneusement ses mains sous les reins du chien tandis que je passais les miennes sous son flanc.

Je me levais en même temps que lui et tenta de m'équilibrer du mieux que je pouvais pour rendre le chien le plus confortable. Je repérais le regard paniqué sur le chien comme elle nous observait et donna un autre regard sur Dénis avant de presser le pas en direction du coffre.

'' À trois.'' M'informa Dénis pour poser soigneusement le chien à l'intérieur du véhicule.'' Un, deux … ''

''Trois.'' Finissais-je pour lui avant de donner une poussée pour mettre le chien à l'intérieur. Une fois qu'il était dans la sécurité du camion, je me retournais vers mon frère pour trouver Allison derrière lui avec un regard dans ma direction.''Je vais te montrer le chemin, tu auras juste à nous suivre.''

Je tirais Dénis avec moi pour retourner à ma voiture mais m'arrêta brièvement dans mes pistes quand j'entendis le remerciement d'Allison. Je savais que j'allais regretter cette action.

 **Donc voilà une nouvelle histoire partant du tout début de Teen Wolf ! J'espère que jusqu'à maintenant elle a attiré votre attention et surtout n'hésiter pas à me le faire remarquer :)**

 **Xoxo :-***


	3. -Legacy Argent-

J'avais conduis en direction de la clinique vétérinaire en donnant régulièrement des regards dans mon rétroviseur pour vérifier qu'Allison me suivait toujours et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle m'avait perdu à chaque regards. Pendant tout ce temps, j'avais réussi à l'ignorer et il fallait maintenant que cela se passe. Je ne voulais rien avoir avec elle et encore plus maintenant. Nous n'étions en rien similaire et je pouvais facilement le voir. De toute évidence, nous n'avions jamais reçu la même éducation. Si elle avait paniqué, j'étais resté complètement calme et avais gérer la situation avec contrôle et dans un état clinique. C'était ce que j'avais appris. Bon sang, même Dénis était resté relativement calme face à la situation et il était un gosse de treize ans. L'image d'une fille faible ne pouvait pas quitter mon esprit quand je pensais d'Allison en ce moment.

Finalement, je tirais dans le parking de la clinique et me gara aussi proche que possible de l'entrée. Je tirais le frein à main et donna un bref regard sur Dénis.'' Reste là. Je vais juste aider Allison à sortir de le chien de son coffre et nous rentrerons à la maison après ça.''

''Quoi ? Non ! Je veux voir si le chien va bien.'' Objecta farouchement Dénis et avant même que je puisse argumenter, il avait retirer sa ceinture de sécurité et sauta à l'extérieur de ma voiture.

Je le regardais marcher jusqu'à la portière conductrice d'Allison avec un regard agacé avant de lever les yeux au ciel avec irritation. N'ayant plus vraiment le choix, je descendais à mon tour et rejoignais la paire d'un pas assuré.

Allison me regarda intensément comme-ci elle essayait de me comprendre mais je me contentais de détourner le regard sur l'entrée de la clinique avant de reporter mon attention sur la brune.

'' Nous allons resté avec le chien. Tu peux aller demander de l'aide.'' Expliquais-je en jetant un regard sur son coffre pour souligner mes mots et Allison s'apprêtait à hocher la tête simplement pour être coupé par mon irritant petit frère.

''Non ! Rester, je vais le faire.''

Je regardais le dos fuyant de mon frère sous la pluie dans un état d'incrédulité total avant de sentir mon irritation s'accroître. Il fallait vraiment qu'il choisissait ce moment pour agir comme un enfant.

''Alors … '' Commença Allison en jetant des regards maladroit vers son coffre et je me tournais vers elle avec un sourcil arqué dans l'interrogation simplement pour me diriger vers le coffre une fois que je réalisais qu'elle n'allait pas dire autre chose.

Enfin, c'était ce que je pensais. J'entendis ses pas de course comme elle ouvrit le coffre avant qu'elle me rejoignit à nouveau et je donnais un regard prudent sur le chien avant de barrer la route d'Allison avec mon bras lorsque l'animal se mit à grogner la faisant sursauter.

''Il me déteste.'' Se plaignit la brune me donnant une forte envie de rouler des yeux mais je m'abstenais en gardant un regard sur le chien.

''Tu l'as renversé.'' Émettais-je l'évidence avec un haussement d'épaule avant de jeter un regard sur la brune pour la trouver à me regarder comme-ci je venais de dire qu'elle l'avait tuer. Ce qui sois-dite entre nous aurait pu arriver.''Quoi ?''

''C'était un accident.'' Se défendit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils offensés et je haussais simplement les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel cette fois.

'' Je sais. Je soulignais juste l'évidence.'' Commentais-je d'un ton impassible avant de faire une double-prise à sa prochaine question.

''Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? Est-ce que je t'ai fais quelque chose ?'' Demanda-t-elle ouvertement m'obligeant à la dévisager avec confusion et légère reconnaissance.

Je reconnaître ce ton Argent n'importe où et je me demandais brièvement si finalement elle n'avait pas quelque chose en commun avec moi. Seulement, l'image de plutôt resurgit dans mon esprit et je savais que cela n'était pas possible.

Avec cela à l'esprit, je me tournais complètement vers la brune et la jaugea un moment avant d'émettre mes pensées. ''Tu n'as rien fais et personnellement, je n'ai rien contre toi. Nous sommes juste de deux mondes différent. Et ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes de supposées cousines que cela va changer mon point de vue. En fait, je ne savais même pas que tu existais jusqu'à ce week-end.''

''Tu ne me connais même pas.'' Cassa la brune visiblement touché par mes mots et je haussais les paroles avant de tourner ma tête en direction de plusieurs bruits de pas me soulageant de cette conversation maladroite.

Je repérais Dénis accompagné d'un jeune garçon et je ne tardais pas à reconnaître l'ami de Stiles, Scott quand il entra dans la lumière. Son regard passa d'Allison avec admiration à moi avec légère interrogation et curiosité.

'' On m'a dit que vous aviez rencontré un petit problème ?'' Demanda Scott à notre attention avec un petit sourire bienveillant et je pouvais brièvement voir pourquoi Stiles était ami avec lui.

Il semblait comme un bon type d'ami. Ceux qui seraient là avec toi pour n'importe quoi et sans aucune condition.

Je choisissais de faire mon apparition en donnant un regard sur la brune à mes côtés.''En fait, Allison est celle qui a percuté le chien. Mon frère et moi avons juste aider à le transporter ici.''

''Lee ! C'était un accident.'' Appela Dénis dans un gémissement comme les regards d'Allison et de Scott se posèrent sur moi dans le jugement.

Je reportais mon regard agacé sur mon petit frère depuis qu'il prenait la défense d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait même pas avant de lui donner un regard pointu.

'' Ça va ?'' Demanda Scott à l'attention d'Allison à l'entente de ce qui s'était passé avant de se tourner vers le chien.''Elle a peur.''

Allison enroula ses bras autour de sa poitrine avant de me donner envie de rouler des yeux avec ses prochains mots.''Alors on est deux.''

Je supposais que nous n'étions pas les seuls à qui elle montrait son état de faiblesse. C'était encore plus difficile pour moi de rester ici. J'avais été forcé dans bien trop de conversation aujourd'hui et en partager une avec Allison était le dernier de mes souhaits. En fait, j'avais essayé d'éviter ça depuis le premier jour.

''On va voir si j'ai plus de chance.'' Expliqua Scott me faisant détourner le regard comme il avança sa main pour atteindre le chien.

Il y avait un moment de silence avant que Dénis laissa allé un hoquet de surprise m'alertant.

''Ouah ! Mec, tes yeux. Ils … '' Je m'empressais de le bâillonner avec ma main depuis qu'il reparlait à nouveau des yeux et donna un regard d'excuse sur Allison et Scott quand ils se tournèrent vers nous.

''Désolé. Hm … euh, je pense que vous serez bien. On va rentrer. Dénis est fatigué alors … ''Je pouvais entendre les protestations de Dénis contre moi comme j'essayais de toute mes forces pour le tirer avec moi vers la voiture dans un acte précipité.''Ouais … on va juste rentrer.''

J'ouvrais rapidement la portière passagère et força Dénis à rentrer à l'intérieur avec un regard sévère.''Ça suffit maintenant, d'accord ? Fais ce que je te dis.''

Je le poussais un peu plus durement avant de refermer la porte après lui et contourna dans une course la voiture pour m'installer derrière le volant.

''Non mais je suis sérieux, Lee. Tu n'as pas vue ses yeux ? Ils étaient jaune. Je te jure que je les ais vue.'' Plaida Dénis comme je mettais le contact et je ne tardais pas à appuyer sur l'accélérateur avant de lui donner un regard de mort.

''Il faut que tu arrêtes avec ça !'' Criais-je le faisant sursauter me faisant culpabiliser mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer avec ça.''Les yeux jaune n'existent pas. Pas plus que les yeux rouge, d'accord ? Alors arrête avec ça.''

Dénis se tourna vers moi dans un bond de rage.''Mais pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? Je sais ce que j'ai vue ! Je ne suis pas fou ! Ils étaient jaune, Lee !''

''Pourtant tu agis comme un fou !'' Hurlais-je tout en me débattant avec mon levier de vitesse avant de relâcher un soupir quand je vis des larmes coulées le long des joues de Dénis. Je prenais une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre plus calmement.''Je suis désolé de t'avoir crier dessus. Je suis juste fatigué et je m'en suis pris à toi. C'était injuste.''

''Mais tu en crois toujours pas.'' Répliqua froidement Dénis en rétrécissant son regard sur moi pour me défier de le contredire tandis qu'il reniflait.

''J'essaie juste de te protéger, Dénis.'' Le prévenais-je avec un regard d'empathie avant de continuer.''Imagine ce que maman dirait si tu lui disais ?''

Comme je l'avais prévu, un regard de pur panique traversa les traits de mon petit frère et je me sentais horrible pour avoir utiliser cela contre lui mais je devais à tout prix m'assurer qu'il n'allait rien dire.

Après ça, le reste du trajet était silencieux comme Dénis concentra toute son attention sur sa fenêtre tandis que j'essayais encore de traiter ma première rencontre avec Allison. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais fais une impasse sur mon planning pour l'aider. En pensant à cela, je sentis mon cerveau faire un tour complet dans la panique comme je réalisais que Dénis et moi étions terriblement en retard. Je frappais instantanément les freins dans la panique complète et tenta de repousser les tremblements qui menaçaient de survenir. La pluie avait arrêter depuis longtemps maintenant et je pouvais mieux voir la route se profilant devant moi. Dès l'instant où nous tournions dans notre rue, je retenais ma respiration dans l'appréhension sachant que j'allais devoir affronter ma mère. Je donnais un regard sur l'horloge du tableau de bord et constatais que nous avions plus d'une heure de retard ce qui voulait dire que nous étions pire que morts. Je sentais mon rythme cardiaque s'emballer à mesure que nous approchions de la maison et je me garais dans l'allée avec une boule d'angoisse dans le creux de mon estomac. Je coupais le moteur en déglutissant et chercha aussitôt pour tout signe de ma mère. Son camion n'était pas dans l'allée mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas rentrer dans le garage. Je descendais avant de récupérer mais différent sacs de cours et de pratique tout en scrutant attentivement la maison avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur Dénis. Il arborait toujours une expression misérable comme il récupéra lui aussi son sac de pratique avant de filer tout droit pour la maison sans même un regard en arrière dans ma direction. Je me sentais affreusement mal pour lui mais franchement qui pourrait croire ce qu'il disait. C'était les paroles d'un fou et même si j'étais sa sœur, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Je n'étais pas aveugle. J'aimais mon frère plus que tout mais voir des yeux rougeoyant et jaune n'était pas un signe de bonne santé. Il valait mieux agir quand il était encore temps. Parce qu'une fois qu'il le dirait à notre mère alors tout sera terminer. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir une profonde déchirure dans mon estomac à la pensée de la femme qui nous avait élevé et m'attendais presque à entendre le ton tranchant de ma mère quand j'entrais mais au lieu de cela, je trouvais juste le vide ainsi qu'une note dans les mains de Dénis.

Ce dernier se tourna vers moi à l'entente de mes pas et me tendu la note avant de reprendre ses sacs et monta les escaliers sans un mot. Je suivais son dos fuyant avec une expression contrit avant de baisser mes yeux sur la note.

 _J'ai des dossiers important à traiter. Le dîner est dans le four. Occupe-toi de Dénis et assure-toi qu'il ait fait ses devoirs. -Maman._

Je froissais la note dans mon poing dans un accès de colère à son manque de soin comme d'habitude et marcha tout droit pour la poubelle avant de jeter le morceau de papier avec force. Évidemment, c'était encore à moi de faire son travail.

Je jetais un regard dans le four comme elle l'avait indiquer et grimaça à la vue d'un rôti de bœuf sachant que cela était uniquement pour Dénis étant donné que je ne mangeais pas de viande. Je soupirais en me redressant avant d'ouvrir le placard se trouvant dans l'un des îlots et tira une assiette. Je servais une portion pour Dénis et enfourna l'assiette dans le four micro-onde avant de m'appuyer contre l'îlot central en me pinçant le pont de mon nez. Un bâillement passa mes lèvres et bientôt, toute la fatigue accumulée de la journée retomba sur mes épaules. Actuellement, je me sentais comme dormir pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que je ne sentais plus du tout le besoin de dormir. Seulement, la sonnerie du micro-onde retentit, me ramenant à la réalité et je me forçais à réceptionner l'assiette de Dénis avant de lever les yeux vers le plafond. Je pouvais entendre la douche fonctionnant à l'étage et je choisissais d'emmener son dîner dans sa chambre. Il avait assez subit pour aujourd'hui et je préférais éviter de le contrarier d'avantage. Je montais les escaliers et passa sa porte avant de laisser mon regard traîné sur ses affaires. Comme d'habitude, sa chambre était d'une propreté impeccable constatant avec la chambre normal d'un adolescent de son âge et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de secouer la tête dans la tristesse. Rien n'échappait au contrôle de maman. Elle avait tout fait pour que mon frère et moi étions conforme à ce qu'elle souhaitait et même non chambre ressemblait plus à ses désires qu'aux nôtres. Seul quelques affiches de Lacrosse ainsi que le sac de pratique plantés au milieu de la pièce pourrait rappeler qu'un jeune garçon de treize ans dormait dans cette pièce.

Mon regard s'arrêta sur son bureau en bois de chêne et je marchais jusqu'à ce dernier avant de poser silencieusement l'assiette dessus avant de refaire mon chemin à la sortie mais non sans attraper son sac de pratique sur le passage. J'allais faire une lessive de mes propres affaires alors je pourrais tout aussi bien faire une pierre de coups.

Je redescendais à l'étage et pris mes mon sac de natation avant de me rendre dans la buanderie. J'ouvrais le sac de mon frère en faisant abstraction des odeurs de transpiration et jeta le tout dans la machine avant de coupler avec mes affaires. Je mettais une dosette de produit avant de refermer le tout et appuya sur le bouton démarrer avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Mon regard tomba sur l'horloge mural et je savais qu'il fallait mieux que je commençais mes devoirs maintenant si je ne voulais pas me faire prendre par ma mère. J'attrapais une bouteille d'eau ainsi qu'une simple pomme du réfrigérateur depuis que j'étais trop fatigué pour me faire la moindre nourriture et monta à l'étage. Je m'installais à mon bureau et commença la longue série de devoir sans fin.

La sonnerie de mon réveil fut ce qui me réveilla de mon état endormis et je relevais brusquement la tête simplement pour constater que je m'étais endormis sur ma pile de devoir. Je luttais contre le sommeil pour me redresser et grimaça légèrement à la sensation de douleur dans mon cou. J'avais dormi dans une position inconfortable et maintenant, j'allais probablement le payer durant toute la journée. Je marchais jusqu'à ma commode tout en frottant le sommeil de mes yeux et ouvris le premier tiroir. Je tirais un ensemble de sous-vêtement de sport avant de prendre un leggings ainsi qu'un tee-shirt rose à manches longue près du corps avant filer dans ma salle de bain attenante. Je me débarrassais de mes vêtements d'hier depuis que je m'étais endormis en eux et changea dans mes vêtements de sport avant de passer à mon miroir. Les cernes s'étaient déjà accumulés sous mes yeux et je savais que cela n'irait qu'en s'aggravant. Bientôt, je serais obligé de passer aux compléments en vitamines couplé aux alimentaires pour simplement rester debout. J'étais devenu coutumière avec ces pilules depuis l'âge de Dénis donc ce n'était plus vraiment un changement pour moi. J'attachais mes longues boucles en un chignon désordonné avant de retourner dans ma chambre pour préparer mon sac. J'emballais un sac pour plus tard contenant un jean rouge cramoisi ainsi qu'un tee-shirt blanc ample à manche courte, ma paire de converse blanches basique et une veste en jean. Une fois que j'avais fini de préparer mes affaires pour la journée, j'enfilais ma paire de basket de running et attrapa mon cardio-fréquencemètre avant de l'attacher à mon bras gauche et sortir mes écouteurs de mon tiroir de bureau. Je prenais mes trois sacs en donnant un bref regard à l'extérieur avec une grimace depuis qu'il faisait encore nuit et descendis en bas. Je faisais attention d'allumer la lumière qu'une fois que je me trouvais dans la cuisine et posa mes sacs sur l'îlot central avant de me diriger vers le réfrigérateur. J'attrapais une bouteille de gatorade avec le lait et continua vers l'un des placard contenant mes céréales. Je me servais un bol avant de m'asseoir à la table de cuisine. Je passais brièvement par ma boite mail sur mon téléphone depuis que la nouvelle famille devait encore me donner l'adresse à laquelle ils habitaient avant de le reposer quand je constatais que je n'avais aucun message.

Je conduisais jusqu'au lycée et descendis de ma voiture en fermant bien mes portières avant de mettre mes écouteurs et frappa l'asphalte dans un bond avant de m'élancer à travers les bois bordant le lycée.

Je nuançais mon rythme à l'aide de respirations profonde tout en accordant l'allure de mes jambes sur mon rythme cardiaque et tourna dans un coin avant de m'apercevoir que je n'étais plus sur le sentier entourant le lycée. Je ralentissais mon rythme en essayant de me repérer simplement pour venir à un arrêt quand je réalisais que je ne savais plus du tout où je me trouvais. Je retirais l'un de mes écouteurs en gardant de regarder autour de moi dans un cercle avant de sentir un frisson me parcourir à la soudaine hausse du brouillard. Je déglutissais en sentant ce mauvais pressentiment d'être observé avant de sursauter légèrement à l'entente d'un claquement de brindille assez proche.

''Qui est là ?'' M'écriais-je en reculant sur mes pas dans l'appréhension. Je laissais mon regard traîner sur l'ensemble des bois dans l'attente avant de sentir mes nerfs gagner en irritation.'' Viens, qui que tu sois montres toi !''

Un autre craquement se fit entendre mais beaucoup plus près cette fois et je regardais autour de moi avant de me figer sur place à la vue d'une figure au loin. Le brouillard n'aidait pas vraiment mais je pouvais toujours discerner une silhouette se tenant debout. Enfin, c'était avant qu'elle semblait tomber à quatre pattes me faisant écarquiller les yeux dans l'anxiété. Je sentis une traction dans mon estomac et sur l'instinct, je fis demi-tour avant de me mettre à courir aussi vite que possible.

Je sentais mon cœur sur le point d'exploser comme le bruit de pas de course sur mes talons me parvenaient à mes oreilles et je poussais encore plus sur mes jambes dans l'espoir d'échapper à tout ce qui pouvait bien me poursuivre. Mes poumons étaient littéralement en feux tout comme mes muscles dans mes jambes et je ne savais pas si je pourrais courir encore longtemps. Je pratiquais régulièrement et avais un bon cardio mais je venais de courir pendant presque une heure déjà et nous étions en fin de semaine alors autant dire que je n'étais pas particulièrement au meilleure de ma forme. J'étais persuadé que tout ce qui me poursuivait allait m'atteindre quand je repérais le terrain de Lacrosse familier sur le côté. Je faisais une halte dans ma course et fis une embardée en direction de ce dernier. Je déboulais des bois à toute vitesse et remarqua que le terrain était littéralement bondés. L'ensemble de l'équipe était actuellement entrain de me regarder y compris le coach Finstock qui me donnait un air d'incrédulité total avec la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson. Je jetais des regards alarmés par-dessus mon épaule pensant qu'ils regardaient à tout ce qui m'avait suivis mais fronça les sourcils quand je constatais qu'il n'y avait rien ou personne. Je faisais instantanément une halte en appuyant mes mains sur jambes tremblantes pour reprendre mon souffle et cracha littéralement l'ensemble de mes poumons sur le terrain. Je pouvais presque sentir les alvéoles se décoller de ma cage thoracique tout comme je toussais à de multiple reprise pour tenter de retrouver une respiration régulière jusqu'à ce qu'un ensemble de pieds chaussée des baskets familière de Lacrosse entra dans ma vision.

Je me tenais le ventre comme je laissais mes yeux remonter les jambes jusqu'au tronc et enfin jusqu'au visage de la personne devant moi et aurait probablement rouler des yeux si j'en avais eu la force.

''Qu'est-ce … '' Halètement.'' … que tu … '' Halètement.'' … veux, Whittemore ?'' Je me redressais avec une légère grimace et lui fis face simplement pour rencontrer un regard semblant préoccupé.

''Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Hailee ?'' Demanda-t-il d'un ton dépourvu de tout humour comme il retira une brindille de mes cheveux avant de me détailler de la tête aux pieds.'' Et qu'est-ce que tu fais à courir si tôt ? Tu t'entraînes pour les jeux olympiques ou quoi ?''

Je lui jetais un éclat agacé avant de pousser un grognement en percutant son épaule de plein fouet.''Fous-moi la paix.''

''Hailee ! Attends, Hail … '' Je bloquais les cries de Jackson et continua mon chemin avec assurance.

Je traversais l'ensemble du terrain en gardant la tête haute même si je savais que je devais probablement ressembler à une aliénée en ce moment même et passa devant un Stiles agissant particulièrement agité tandis que Scott se trouvait sur le terrain avec l'ensemble de l'équipe. Bientôt, le regard de Stiles se porta sur moi et je croisais son regard avant de le détourner rapidement dans la gêne. Je traversais le reste du complexe sans m'apercevoir des yeux bruns sur mon dos durant toute mon ascension et courait le reste du chemin jusqu'aux vestiaires.

Je refermais rapidement la porte derrière moi et me laissa un peu de temps pour reprendre mes esprits avant de couler le long de la porte dans la confusion. Je ne savais absolument pas ce qui m'était arrivée là-bas mais j'étais certaine d'avoir été poursuivis. Le sons des pas sur mes talons étaient encore frais dans mon esprit

Je cognais ma tête contre le surface dur de la porte avant de prendre un souffle profond pour me reprendre. Ce devait être un animal. C'est tout. Un simple animal. Un animal qui se tenait debout. Je poussais un grognement agacé à mon état échevelée. Cela ne me ressemblait pas. Je pourrais être dans de gros soucis si ma mère était là. Je me perdais à pensée à la punition qu'elle pourrait m'infliger et finis par me calmer avec un sentiment de mépris à mon égard. J'étais faible. Terriblement et misérablement faible et j'avais besoin de corriger ça au plus vite.

Je rangeais mes deux sacs de pratique dans mon casier avant de prendre les livres dont j'aurais besoin pour la fin de ma journée. J'avais réussi à passer à travers le reste de la matinée sans incident même si j'étais obliger de reconnaître que j'étais d'avantage sur les nerfs qu'en temps normal. J'avais presque fait éclater un des récipients de chimie parce que le claquement d'un livre m'avait surpris sans parler des regards que la plupart des étudiants me lançaient sur mon chemin. Je voyais que les rumeurs n'avaient pas vraiment mis de temps avant d'être répandu sur mon état de ce matin et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de haïr encore plus les hiérarchies sociales. Je fermais la porte de mon casier avant de jeter un éclat meurtrier vers un couple de fille se trouvant à quelque pas non loin de moi. Je pouvais entendre leurs chuchotement incessant me donnant envie de les frapper et je devais tout faire pour me retenir de leurs crier dessus. J'avais beaucoup de colère refoulée et j'avais régulièrement cette envie insatiable de frapper des choses seulement le contrôle incassable qu'avait ma mère sur moi m'empêchait de réellement agir.

Je marchais en direction de ma prochaine classe et tira mon cellulaire de la poche de ma veste en jean lorsque j'entendis une faible sonnerie. Je constatais que j'avais un nouveau message et je m'empressais de l'ouvrir simplement pour gémir intérieurement dès la lecture de l'adresse. Le garçon que je devais gardé ce soir habitait dans le comté de Beacon Hills ce qui voulait dire que je devrais ajouter plus d'une heure de route à mon planning déjà chargé. C'était juste parfait. Cette journée était juste putain de foutu parfaite. Quelqu'un pourrait me tuer maintenant ?

J'étais tellement perdu dans mon auto-apitoiement que je n'avais pas remarquer que je me dirigeais vers le couloir où se trouvait le casier d'Allison jusqu'à ce que je repérais la tête brune lancer des regards pas si discret dans ma direction. J'avais pris l'habitude de contourner cette section de casier pour éviter ce genre de confrontation mais depuis que nous nous étions rencontrer malgré mes efforts je supposais que cela n'avait plus vraiment une grande importance. Je passais devant elle sans lui adresser un regard avant de me stopper en plein milieu du couloir avec une légère grimace sachant que j'allais probablement le regretter.

Je faisais demi-tour et appela le nom de la brune comme elle semblait presser de quitter l'endroit seulement, elle se figea à l'entente de ma voix et se retourna lentement en regardant autour d'une manière hésitante ne faisant qu'accentuer mon sentiment de regret. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un drame. Je venais juste d'appeler son prénom c'était pas comme-ci s'était la fin du monde. Malgré mon monologue interne, je me dirigeais vers la brune et m'arrêta à sa hauteur en jouant distraitement avec les sangles de mon sac à dos.

'' Hm. Dénis ne me pardonnerait jamais si je ne t'avais pas demandé comment allait le chien alors …'' Expliquais-je en faisant un contact visuel sachant que cela pouvait gêner de nombreuse personne mais je fus légèrement impressionné quand Allison soutenu mon regard avec confiance.

Elle n'était peut-être pas si faible finalement. Ou alors, c'était juste mon état de folie de ce matin qui lui donnait un regain de confiance face à moi.

''Oh, elle va bien. Scott lui a fait une attelle.'' Répondit-elle en serrant ses livres contre son tronc tout en me donnant un regard détaillé à la recherche d'une faille.

Je hochais la tête en acceptation et prépara ma fuite.'' Ok, c'est bien, je suppose. Bon et bien, je ferais mieux d'allée en cours. Bye.''

Je faisais déjà demi-tour quand j'entendis à nouveau sa voix m'interpellant. Je me retournais avec un sourcil arqué dans la légère confusion tandis qu'Allison combla à nouveau l'espace entre nous avec une légère tique de nervosité.

''Je me demandais … Lydia fait une fête ce soir et je sais qu'il est un peu tard mais peut-être que tu … tu voudrais venir ?''

Je la dévisageais dans l'incrédulité et la légère colère avant de sentir à nouveau ce fameux regard condescendant des Argent. Je relevais la tête avec dédain et me redressa.''Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Allison.''

''Non ! Non ! Attends, il n'a jamais été question de pitié. Je suis désolé si c'est à cela que je t'ai fait pensé.'' S'excusa aussitôt la brune avec un air alerte comme-ci elle se blâmait aussitôt pour me faire sentir ainsi et je fronçais d'avantage les sourcils dans l'incompréhension.

''Alors, pourquoi me proposer ?'' Demandais-je honnêtement. Parce que je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi elle me voudrait là-bas. Je veux dire, je n'aimais pas les gens et plus particulièrement ceux de la haute hiérarchie sociale.

''Parce que je ne suis pas une personne qui renonce aux gens sans les connaître.''

Et bien, bon point pour l'honnêteté mais un point en-dessous pour le sous-entendu. Je préférais quand les choses étaient dites clairement. Cependant, elle avait du cran, je devais le reconnaître ainsi que de la persévérance.

Je la dévisageais dans un silence songeur avant de formuler mes pensées à voix haute.''Tu sais que je ne le ferais jamais pour toi, bien ? Je ne suis pas le type de personne de personne.''

''J'avais cru comprendre.'' Répondit la brune avec un sourire me laissant d'autant plus confuse et incertaine quant à son fonctionnement.

Généralement, mon honnêteté suffisait à les repousser. Sans parler que j'avais été assez odieuse avec elle et pourtant, elle était toujours là, avec son sourire et ses livres serrés contre sa poitrine. Devrais-je repenser à mon idée première de l'ignorer ? Ou devrais-je essayer de la connaître ? Après tout, elle était de ma famille aussi étrange que son existence était. Nous partagions déjà le même arbre généalogique. Non ! Elle était une distraction.

'' De toute manière, je ne peux pas ce soir. Je travaille.'' Coupais-je directement à la chasse avec un haussement d'épaule.

'' Oh, d'accord.'' Accepta-t-elle avec un léger regard de déception me laissant mal à l'aise. Je dansais d'un pied sur l'autre ne sachant pas vraiment si la conversation était fini ou non quand la brune releva la tête avec un regard qui ne m'inspirait rien de bon.''Et si tu venais dîner à la maison ce week-end ? Je veux dire, j'ai déjà rencontrer ta mère mais toi, tu ne connais même pas mes parents et tu pourrais venir avec Dénis aussi. Mon père a toujours voulu un fils et je suis sûr qu'il serait content d'avoir un garçon de plus à la maison.''

'' Je ne sais pas. J'ai déjà beaucoup de chose à faire et … ''

'' S'il te plaît, Hailee.'' Me coupa Allison semblant presque dans un état de plaidoirie et je fronçais les sourcils dans l'indécision.''Je n'accepterais pas non pour une réponse.''

Je me pinçais le pont de mon nez à son insistance et lâcha à contrecœur une réponse mitigée.''J'en parlerais avec ma mère.''

Bien ce qu'elle ne savait pas était que je ne demanderais probablement jamais à ma mère. Moins j'avais de contact avec elle et mieux je me portais.

''C'était tous ce que je demandais de toi.'' Conclu la brune avec un sourire innocent avant d'être interpellé par la sonnerie annonçant le début du cours.

J'écarquillais les yeux dans la réalisation et cria un ''je dois y aller.'' par-dessus mon épaule avant de foncer à travers les couloirs pour mon prochain cours.

Je sautais en dehors de ma voiture et me mis aussitôt à courir en direction du petit terrain de Lacrosse avant de m'arrêter juste au bas des marches des gradins. La pratique venait visiblement de commencer et je devais encore trouver une place parmi toute ses groupies. Je montais rapidement les marches et m'installa non loin d'une jeune fille brune avec sa tête nichée dans une encyclopédie. Je levais légèrement un sourcil inquisiteur à son choix de lecture avant de secouer la tête avec un petit rire sachant qu'au même âge je lisais _L'art de la guerre_ du général Sun Tzu. C'était une suggestion de ma mère encore une fois mais je ne pouvais pas nier que cela m'avait appris certaine chose qu'aucune de ses filles ne pourraient jamais espérer apprendre dans leurs livres de fantaisie.

Je frottais mes mains entre elle depuis que la froideur d'automne était toujours présente avant de reporter mon regard sur la pratique de Dénis. J'allais le regarder jouer cette fois.

Dénis portait le numéro cinq et je ne tardais pas à le repérer dans la ligne d'attaquant se préparant à lancer dans le filet. Ils se tenaient tous en ligne et chaque fois que leur coach sifflait dans son sifflet

ils lançaient des balles chacun leurs tours.

Bien assez tôt, ce fut au tour de Dénis et je remarquais la petite brune relever timidement la tête de son livre pour regarder le terrain me faisant légèrement sourire en coin. Dénis passa et tira en plein dans le filet avant de retourner derrière le joueur de la file. Je regardais comme les joueurs allaient et venaient et à chaque fois la brune semblait avoir un seul intérêt pour mon petit frère avant de retourner à sa lecture.

La pratique toucha à sa fin et je décidais d'acclamer haut et fort Dénis quand ce fut son tour. Mon crie interpella l'attention de la petite brune sur moi et je vis ses yeux devenir large dès qu'il se posèrent sur moi. Cela était définitivement intéressant. Je me levais du bancs et commença à marcher en direction du terrain quand je repérais mon petit frère parlé avec une petite fausse blonde portant à peine assez de tissus pour appeler ça une robe. Je secouais la tête comme mon regard se reporta sur la jolie brune se trouvant encore sur les gradins et rencontra brièvement son regard bleuté avant qu'elle détourna timidement les yeux.

Ce garçon était définitivement un idiot.

Je m'arrêtais à hauteur des deux comme la blonde lâcha un rire faux me faisant lever les yeux au ciel avant de regarder mon frère avec impatience.''Dénis ! On y va.''

La blonde semblait enfin remarquer ma présence et se tourna vers moi avec un regard d'autosuffisance ne faisant qu'accroître mon dédain à son égard.

''Dénis !''Appelais-je une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons et marcha en direction de ma voiture. Même pas deux seconde plus tard, mon frère marchait à mes côtés.''Les filles de ton école ne savent pas ce que sont de vrais vêtements?''

Le rire de Dénis était instantané.'' Qui était Tiffany. Elle s'habille toujours comme ça.''

''Qu'en est-il de la jeune fille brune ?'' Demandais-je en pointant mon menton en direction de la jeune fille qui semblait entrain de nous regarder avant que je pointais dans sa direction.''Elle a un choix de lecture intéressant.''

Dénis suivi ma trajectoire et bientôt un léger froncement de sourcils s'installa sur son visage comme il reporta son regard sur l'ensemble du parking.''Elle s'appelle Kim. Elle est muette. Elle garde la plupart du temps à elle-même.''

Je copiais le froncement de sourcils de Dénis tout en ouvrant les portières de ma voitures et m'installa derrière le volant mais non sans donner un dernier regard en direction des gradins et sur la petite brune avant de m'engager vers mon lycée.

Dénis m'avait rejoins durant mon entraînement de natation et ma pratique avait fini par devenir plus une compétition de noyade qu'autre chose. Je devais avouer que j'étais plutôt soulager qu'il ne parlait plus des yeux rougeoyant ou jaune. Cela devait avoir été la fatigue jouer avec ses yeux voilà tout.

D'ailleurs pourquoi il aurait vu Scott avec des yeux jaune ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Je secouais la tête pour chasser ses idées de mon esprit et accéléra en direction du comté de Beacon Hills. J'avais déposé Dénis plus tôt et je devais encore quelque minutes de route devant moi avant d'arriver chez la famille. J'augmentais le son de ma radio tout et me laissa me détendre même pour un bref instant. J'allais avoir une longue soirée et je ne savais toujours pas à quel genre d'enfant j'aurais affaire. Noah était le seul que j'avais eu régulièrement et c'était parce qu'il était dans l'équipe de Lacrosse avec Dénis.

Bien assez tôt, je tournais dans une rue entourée de banlieue chic et m'arrêta devant une grande maison de trois étages. Je donnais un bref regard sur mon GPS pour confirmer que c'était bien l'adresse avant de couper le contact et ramasser mon sac à dos du siège passager avant de sortir et verrouiller derrière moi. Je marchais d'un pas assurer jusqu'à la grande porte en bois et chercha des yeux la sonnette avant d'appuyer dessus.

J'attendis l'espace de quelque seconde avant qu'un ensemble de pas se fit entendre suivis de près par le son de l'ouverture de la porte. Je me redressais avec un sourire comme une femme d'une trentaine d'année répondit.

''Oh, bonsoir, vous devez être Hailee Jenkins. Je suis Mme. Geyer, la mère de Liam.'' Se présenta-t-elle en faisant un pas de côté pour me laisser entrer ce que je fis avant de me tourner vers elle quand elle referma derrière moi.'' Suivez-moi. Je vais vous présenter mon fils. Je dois avouer que j'étais assez nerveuse de le laisser à une parfaite inconnue. Même si vous qualifications semblent tout à fait honorables, bien évidemment.''

Je pouvais facilement voir la nervosité agitant la jeune femme et je décidais de lui donner un simple sourire comme elle continuait à babiller ses frustrations jusqu'à ce qu'un homme vêtu d'un costume très habillé entra dans la pièce et l'arrêta avec un sourire éblouissant. Je devais avouer qu'il avait certainement une prestance d'un homme très sophistiqué. Il était grand à la peau foncée et le crâne rasé. Une barbe brune parfaitement taillée prônait autour de ces lèvres ainsi que sur son menton.

'' Enchanté, je suis Walter Geyer. Le mari de Miranda.'' M. Geyer se présenta en me tendant sa main et je la serrais avec un hochement de tête.

''Enchanté, .''

''Je vous en pris, appelez-moi Walter.'' Intima-t-il avec confiance avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule.''Je pense que Liam est quelque peu intimidé. En fait, il était assez nerveux à l'idée d'avoir une jeune fille à la maison pour le garder.''

'' Je pense que nous allons nous entendre.'' Assurais-je en posant mon regard sur Mme. Geyer avec un sourire.''J'ai enfaîte, moi-même un petit frère de treize ans.''

''Vraiment ?'' S'enquit instantanément Mme. Geyer.''Cela n'était pas marqué dans vos qualifications.''

'' Et bien, passer du temps avec mon petit frère n'est pas vraiment un travail, madame.'' Repris-je avec un haussement d'épaule nonchalant auquel M. Geyer me donna un sourire railleur avant de serrer sa femme dans ses bras.

''Je pense que tu as assez mis la jeune fille à l'épreuve, mon amour.'' Se moqua-t-il en donnant un regard aimant à sa femme avant que cette dernière se tourna vers moi avec un léger blush d'embarras.

''Je suis vraiment désolé. Comme je le disais cela est la première fois.'' Se confondu-t-elle en excuse me faisant d'avantage sourire à sa préoccupation évidente. Cela était ainsi que je voyais ce qu'une vraie mère aimante était censé être.

Je ne disais pas que ma mère ne nous aimait pas. Elle était juste une mère complètement différente des autres.

La femme, Miranda, se tourna en direction d'une ouverture et appela le nom du jeune garçon. Le froissement de tissus ainsi que le son de quelque pas se fit entendre avant qu'un jeune garçon se présenta timidement autour du coin. Son regard était uniquement focalisé sur moi comme il avançait vers ses parents et je pouvais apercevoir une petite rougeur sur joues. Il était plus petit que Dénis mais semblait plus construit. De ce que j'avais vue, il semblait avoir de grands yeux bleu et avait de court cheveux blond sable coiffé en épis. Il portait un simple tee-shirt à manche trois quart de base-ball avec un jean clair et des chaussettes grise. Il se posta à côté de sa mère et je comprenais de la couleur de sa peau que cela était une famille recomposée.

''Tu dois être Liam. Je suis Hailee mais tu peux m'appeler Lee si tu préfères'' Me présentais-je avec un sourire comme je remarquais ses joues devenir de plus en plus rouge à mesure que je lui parlais.

''Bien. Je pense que tu devrais montrer les première nécessités pour Hailee et ensuite nous devrions y aller si nous ne voulons pas être en retard.'' Annonça M. Geyer et je faisais un pas de côté avec un hochement de tête rassurant.

'' Absolument. Suivez-moi, Hailee.'' Je suivais après Mme. Geyer mais non sans donner un clin d'œil ludique à l'attention de Liam.

Mme. Geyer me montra où se trouvait le four, le réfrigérateur ainsi que les numéros d'urgence et le code de l'alarme. Elle avait déjà tout prévu et m'avait laisser de l'argent pour commander la nourriture que Liam désirait. Une fois que le tour du salon-cuisine était fait, elle m'intima de prendre un siège sur l'une des chaises autour de la table comme elle fit de même.

''Moira m'a dit qu'elle vous prenait 10$ de l'heure depuis qu'elle est seule avec son fils Noah mais je me demandais si cela était votre prix fixe ?'' M'interrogea-t-elle avec sérieux auquel je hochais la tête.'' Toute les autres jeune fille se trouvant nettement plus près prenaient des sommes exubérantes. Je dois dire que vous êtes vraiment un cadeau du ciel. Surtout un vendredi soir. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'étions pas sortit Walter et moi. L'école préparatoire à laquelle Liam va nous prends beaucoup de notre temps.''

''Cela n'ait vraiment pas un problème. Je n'avais rien de prévu de toute manière.'' Je repensais brièvement au partie auquel Allison m'avait invité avant de recentrer mon attention sur la conversation.''Oh, quelle école ?'' Demandais-je par simple curiosité.

Je savais que les écoles préparatoire avait une politique assez stricte quant à l'implication dans la vie de l'école et je ne doutais pas que cela devait prendre beaucoup de temps et d'argent à cette famille.

''Devenford prep. Vous connaissez ?'' Répondit-elle avec un sourire lumineux. Il était évident que son fils représentait beaucoup pour elle et je ne pouvais être plus flatté de la confiance qu'elle me faisait.

'' Cela fait longtemps qu'elle a été en dehors de l'état de rencontre de l'équipe de Lacrosse de mon lycée mais il semble que je me souviens de quelques matchs.'' Expliquais-je en repensant à l'endroit où j'avais entendu ce nom avant.

M. Geyer fit de nouveau son entrée dans la cuisine en ajustant son bouton de manchette avant de lever les yeux sur nous.'' Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous, Miranda.''

Je me levais en même temps que Mme. Geyer et les accompagna jusqu'à la porte en passant Liam sur mon chemin.'' Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Liam sera en sécurité avec moi.''

'' J'en suis certain.'' Acquiesça M. Geyer avec un sourire avant de tirer doucement sa femme avec lui pour la forcer à sortir d'une façon ludique.'' Nous serons de retour vers 23h30 au plus tard. Cela vous conviendra ?''

Bien, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu sur mon planning mais j'avais déjà tellement fait des écarts cette semaine que je pourrais probablement tolérer un de plus. Je hochais la tête et leurs donna une vague d'au revoir avant de refermer la porte derrière moi et chercha instantanément pour Liam lorsque je constatais qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans l'entrée. Je retournais dans la cuisine donnant sur le salon et le trouva assis sur le canapé à regarder sagement … trop sagement la télé. Je plissais mes yeux sur lui dans la méfiance avant de m'appuyer sur l'îlot contenant les menus à emporter et les feuilleta brièvement.

''Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Liam ? Continuer à regarder la télé ? Commander de la nourriture ?'' Suggérais-je tout en traversant les menus sans vraiment le regarder et quand je relevais les yeux, je fus légèrement surprise de le trouver assis en face de moi à me regarder silencieusement.''Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur mon visage ?''

'' Tu as quel âge ?'' Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire nettement plus confiant que plutôt me faisant sourire en coin.

'' Regarder qui n'est plus aussi timide tout d'un coup.'' Taquinais-je d'un ton chantant auquel Liam se contenta de sourire d'avantage me faisant lever les yeux au ciel avant que je répondais à sa question.''J'ai seize ans. Pourquoi ?''

''Tu n'es pas si vieille que moi.'' Déclara-t-il avec une lueur malicieuse m'indiquant clairement ce qu'il essayait de faire.

Avec un sourire audacieux, je me penchais sur l'îlot et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec malice.''Assez pour avoir un petit frère de ton âge et te surveiller.'' Je pouvais voir son air de défi s'allumer à mesure que je prononçais mes mots et secoua la tête tout en me redressant.''Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tentes ?''

'' Je sais pas. À toi de voir.''

Ce petit malin. Il me testait. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je devais repasser par toute les mêmes phases qu'avec Dénis. Bien, le petit air malicieux qui l'entourait était assez amusant à voir donc je supposais qu'il était plutôt chanceux. Je tirais un carton de commande pour une pizza et lui montra avec un sourire confiant.

'' Mon petit frère a une préférence pour la pizza au pepperoni mais je pense que tu es plus d'une personne de pizzas au ananas.'' Je pouvais le regard de surprise sur son visage et savais que j'avais tout bon alors je me contentais de passer l'appel avant de reporter mon regard sur Liam qui semblait toujours profiter de me regarder.

Je retournais son regard et un nouveau blush semblait coloré ses joues comme il détourna rapidement le regard me faisant sourire légèrement amusé.

Je me détachais de l'îlot et commença à passer à travers les placards à la recherche de verre et d'assiettes pour mettre la table.'' Alors … où sont les verres ?''

'' En haut. Sur ta gauche.''M'indiqua Liam avant de continuer.''Tu vas au lycée de Devenford ?''

Je jetais un regard par-dessus mon épaule pour le regarder avec un sourire avant de me positionner sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre l'étagère du haut où gisait actuellement les verres.''Nop. Je vais a Beacon Hills. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'ici en fait.''

''Et ton frère aussi ?''

Je me retournais avec les verres en main et les posa devant Liam et moi avant de tirer deux canettes de Coca Cola du réfrigérateur avant de les déverser dans les verres.'' Ouaip. Il s'appelle Dénis si tu veux savoir.''

Je poussais un des verres en direction du petit blond avant de prendre une gorgée moi-même. Je n'avais pas manger depuis la pratique de Dénis et j'étais affamé. Depuis que la pizza ne correspondrait pas à mon habitude alimentaire, je me retournais et me mis à jeter un œil dans le réfrigérateur à la recherche de produit qui pourraient faire l'affaire pour ce soir.

''Hm. Liam !'' Appelais-je tout en passant par l'un des rangs du frigo, en vain.''Est-ce que tu sais si tes parents possède un compartiment à légume ou quelque chose du genre ?''

''Pourquoi je croyais qu'on mangeait de la pizza ?'' Rétorqua le garçon avec légère confusion et je me retournais avec un sourire amusé par son air dérouté.

Je le pointais du doigt ludique.''TU vas mangé de la pizza.'' Je retournais à la recherche et devenu de plus en plus déçu quand je constatais que ces gens étaient de fervent carnivore.''MOI, je suppose que j'aurai un yogourt.''

Je me retournais avec un soupir avec le produit laitier en main simplement pour rencontrer le regard désapprobateur du blondinet sur ma main.

'' Beurk ! Tu es comme ces filles qui se font vomir pour ne pas grossir.''

Je haussais les sourcils dans l'incrédulité à son air dégoûter avant de laisser un rire m'échapper dans l'hilarité. J'attrapais une cuillère de l'un des stands avant de rejoindre le garçon qui me donnait actuellement un air sale.

''Je ne suis pas anorexique, Liam.'' Me moquais-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.''Je suis végétarienne. Ce qui veut dire que je ne mange pas de viande et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer, ta famille et toi êtes de grands mangeurs de viande.'' Je prenais un regard curieux comme je l'examinais plus en détail.''Où as-tu appris ça sur les filles de toute manière ?''

Le garçon haussa distraitement les épaules comme il me regarda.''La sœur de Cody le fait tout le temps et il m'a dit qu'elle le payait pour ne pas le dire à leurs parents.''

''Et bien, je ne sais pas pour toi mais tu devrais peut-être dire à ton ami que ce genre de chose est assez grave. Ce n'est certainement pas sain.'' Expliquais-je avec un ton de non-jugement mais de simple préoccupation.

Ce n'était peut-être pas mon problème mais cela n'était pas vraiment quelque chose d'anodin.

''Tu penses que je devrais le dire ?'' Me demanda-t-il me surprenant légèrement depuis qu'il m'écoutait vraiment et me demandait conseil en plus de ça.

Je haussais les épaules en mordant l'intérieur de ma joue quand la sonnette retentit. Je bondis sur mes pieds avec un sourire et donna un clin d'œil à l'attention de Liam.''On dirait que la pizza est arrivée.''

Je marchais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et regarda brièvement dans le petit hublot avant d'ouvrir la porte pour réceptionner la commande.

''Bonsoir, c'est vous qui avez commander une pizza large au triple ananas ?''

'' Ce serait moi.'' Acceptais-je en prenant le carton qu'il me tendait avant de l'équilibrer sur mon bras comme j'atteignais la poche arrière de mon jean pour obtenir l'argent que Mme. Geyer m'avait donné.''Combien je vous dois ?''

''8, 50 $, s'il vous plaît.''

Je donnais le change avec un sourire à l'attention du garçon à peine plus âgé que je l'étais et hocha la tête avant de fermer la porte et retourna dans la cuisine où Liam sirotait son verre de boisson gazeuse.

''Temps de pizza !'' Annonçais-je en secouant légèrement le carton dans les airs pour l'effet avant de la poser devant lui.'' Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?''

Le garçon ouvrit le carton et piocha directement une tranche avec avidité avant de secouer la tête en réponse depuis qu'il avait la bouche pleine me faisant hocher la tête avec un rire.

J'ouvris mon yogourt à mon tour et piocha une bouchée tout en gardant un œil sur Liam. Je réalisais que mon appréhension n'était absolument pas justifiée. Il était un gamin cool et je savais que je pourrais facilement profiter de ces soirées à le garder. Quand je terminais ma dernière bouchée de mon dîner, je jetais un regard sur Liam et remarqua qu'il était toujours entrain de manger. Je secouais la tête à l'appétit vorace de ses adolescents avant de jeter mon yogourt à la poubelle et tira mon sac du sol avant de m'installer à la table aux côtés de Liam.

''Ça te dérange si je travaille un peu ?'' Demandais-je en sortant un de mes livres de mon sac et Liam secoua négativement la tête avant de reprendre un énorme morceau de sa tranche de pizza.

Parfois, je me demandais comment ces garçons arrivaient même à manger tout cela sans vomir une seule fois. C'était comme-ci ils possédaient des estomac sans fond.

Je m'étais plongé dans mes devoirs d'histoire du monde et n'avais même pas remarquer que Liam avait terminé son dîner et qu'il me regardait avec intérêt non dissimulé. Sentant des yeux sur moi, je décrochais finalement mon attention de mes devoirs et haussa un sourcil à l'attention du garçon quand il détourna rapidement le regard comme-ci il avait peur de se faire prendre avant qu'un blush rampait sur ses joues joufflue.

''Tu voulais quelque chose Liam ?'' Demandais-je légèrement amusé par son embarras.

''Je … non, enfin, oui.'' Bégaya le garçon ne faisant qu'amplifier mon hilarité avant qu'il soupira pour reprendre le fil de sa pensée.''Je t'ai entendu plutôt quand tu parlais de Lacrosse. Tu aimes ce sport ?''

Je posais mon stylo avec une expression lasse en prévision de cette conversation.''Laisse-moi deviner, tu fais partie de l'équipe de Lacrosse de ton école.''

''J'aimerais bien mais je suis encore trop jeune pour l'intégrer. Il n'accepte pas les huitièmes années. Seulement les freshmans. Mais qu'en j'aurais l'âge, je ferais les essaies.'' Expliqua Liam nouvellement animé par une certaine excitation qui me fit secouer la tête dans la perplexité.

Sérieusement, je ne pouvais pas comprendre qu'elle était toute cette affaire avec Lacrosse. Tout ces garçons du comté étaient en admiration devant ce sport. Les autres états jouaient au football ou au basket. Là, je pouvais comprendre. C'étaient de vrai sport mais Lacrosse.

''Lee ! Lee !'' Je percevais un claquement de doigt devant mes yeux et concentra de nouveau mon attention sur le garçon qui me jaugeait avec un léger froncement de sourcils.''Tu as zoné.''

''Désolé. Tu t'entendrais bien avec mon petit frère. Il fait partie de l'équipe junior. Le collège de Beacon Hills a une équipe.'' Annonçais-je avec désintérêt et je pouvais voir son regard s'allumer avec excitation me donnant envie de rouler des yeux.

''Vraiment ?'' S'exclama-t-il en s'avançant sur la table comme pour me donner toute son attention.''Ils ont des matchs ?''

Je donnais un regard méfiant sur le garçon avant d'acquiescer dans l'incertitude.''Yeeeeaaah ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?''

''Tu crois que tu pourrais m'emmener un jour ?'' Son ton était plein d'espoir et d'euphorie à la simple idée de se rendre à l'un des match et je levais les yeux au ciel.

''Ça pourrait ce faire.''Acceptais-je avant d'attraper sa main avant qu'il bondissait sur ses pieds dans un état hyperactif.''Mais je devrais en parler à tes parents avant.''

Bien c'était comme-ci mon avertissement n'avait jamais été prononcer. Il se mit à bondir tout autour de la table dans la joie réelle et je levais les yeux avant de lâcher un rire à son expression. Oh, oui ! J'allais définitivement aimer le garder.

J'avais passé le reste de la soirée à m'occuper de Liam jusqu'à ce que ces parents étaient rentrée. Je devais avouer que j'avais été plus que gracieusement payé et cela avait définitivement ajouté un plus à cette soirée. Maintenant, je me trouvais dans les vestiaires féminin, vêtue de mon maillot de bain d'équipe au couleur du lycée et noua mes cheveux en un chignon avant de sortir dans la salle des piscines. L'ensemble de l'équipe n'était pas encore arrivée mais je pouvais déjà repérer Jackson entrain de s'étirer. Pour une raison quelconque, je me sentais comme aller lui parler aujourd'hui et je me surprenais à faire exactement cela comme je m'arrêtais à sa hauteur et commença à m'étirer à mon tour.

''Et bien, on dirait que quelqu'un a eu une nuit difficile.'' Chantais-je gaiement d'une octave un peu plus élevé que la normale depuis qu'il était évident que Jackson avait la gueule de bois.

''Pas si fort, Jenkins !'' Grommela Jackson avec une grimace avant de me lancer un éclat à mon sourire narquois.''Tu n'étais pas à la fête.''

'' Ouais, je travaillais.'' Répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaule désintéressé ce qui suscita un reniflement moqueur du garçon en face de moi. Je rétrécis mon regard sur lui avec ennui.''Un problème, Whittemore ?''

Jackson haussa les épaules avec un faux sourire tandis qu'il se redressait pour me regarder de toute sa hauteur.'' Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas.''

''Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?'' Appelais-je après lui avec irritation comme il marchait en direction de sa ligne.''Jackson !''

Je relâchais un grognement exaspéré comme le connard plongea la tête la première dans l'eau en m'ignorant complètement avant de tempêter à mon tour dans ma ligne se trouvant malheureusement à côté de la sienne. Je pouvais voir le sourire arrogant sur son visage comme il resurgit de l'eau et je le fusillais des yeux avant de plonger à mon tour.

Je faisais un couple de longueur en gardant d'ignorer l'imbécile se trouvant à mes côtés et continua l'exercice jusqu'à ce que je devais prendre une pause pour reprendre mon souffle. Je m'appuyais contre le sol et leva les yeux au plafond tout en comptant mon temps de récupération dans ma tête quand le bruit d'un corps dans l'eau retentit à mes côtés. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il était ce connard ennuyeux.

''Oh, aller, Lee ! Est-ce que je t'ai vexé ?'' Se moqua ouvertement l'idiot de première et je cassais un éclat sur lui dans l'irritation.

Je levais les yeux avant de l'ignorer ouvertement et repris ma longueur en brasse. Je gardais la tête en dehors de l'eau et me concentra sur ma respiration jusqu'à ce que j'entendais le voix ennuyeuse me suivre en synchronisation.

''Aller, Lee ! Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer indéfiniment.'' Assura le blond avec prétention et je lui jetais un regard méprisant de côté.

''Regarde-moi pour voir.''

Les mots avaient à peine quitté mes lèvres que je sentis soudainement un remorqueur sur mes jambes avant que je sois tirer sous l'eau me faisant prendre la tasse. Je luttais pour remonter et toussa fortement pour retirer toute l'eau que j'avais avaler simplement pour fusiller Jackson du regard quand j'entendis son rire.

''Tu es mort !''

Je me jetais sur lui complètement agacé maintenant et le coula à mon tour avec un rire quand il remonta à la surface en toussant l'eau de ses poumons avant de me mettre à nager en sens inverse quand je vis son regard assoiffé de vengeance.

Un grand coup sifflet nous interpellaient et nous tournions la tête dans la direction de Rosebud simplement pour lâcher un rire à son expression désappointé. ''Whittemore, Argent-Jenkins ! C'est un entraînement pas un terrain de jeu !''

Je donnais un regard sur Jackson et bientôt un éclat de rire pouvaient se faire entendre de nos deux poitrines.

Finalement, nous avions terminé notre pratique dans une humeur assez enfantine et je filais maintenant sous la douche depuis que j'avais encore un cours de tutorat à assurer. Je me lavais rapidement les cheveux suivis du corps avant d'éteindre les valves et fonça tout droit pour me changer. J'avais opter pour un petit pull court rouge à manche longue avec un jean noir taille haute et des bottines marron à lacet. J'enfilais le long pendant en former de plume autour de mon cou avant de secouer mes longues boucles brunes sur mon dos et jeta un regard sur mon apparence avant de fermer mon casier. J'attrapais ma veste en cuir marron de style aviateur et sortis en direction de la bibliothèque. La plupart des couloirs étaient vide à cette heure mais je ne me souciais pas vraiment. Les couloirs vide du lycée m'avaient toujours donné une sorte de repos contrairement au jours de la semaine où ils étaient bondés.

Je passais les portes de la bibliothèque en donnant un bref signe de tête à la réceptionniste avant de me mettre à chercher un étudiant pouvant être mon projet de tutorat. Quand je réalisais que j'étais actuellement la seule ici, je donnais un bref regard sur ma montre avec légère ennui. Il s'avérait qu'il était probablement en retard. Je m'installais à l'une des tables de travaux vide et posa mon sac à mes pieds. Puis, je sortais un bloc note ainsi que quelques stylo de ce dernier pour patienter. Cela commençait bien. Si je ne supportais pas être en retard moi-même, je haïssais encore plus ceux qui l'était.

Les minutes passaient et j'étais toujours la seule au sein de la bibliothèque. Autant dire que mon irritation était au-delà de ce que je pouvais nommer. Je jetais un nouveau regard sur ma montre avec impatience et je réalisais qu'on m'avait littéralement posé un lapin. Je claquais mon carnet avec force sur la table avant de commencer à ramasser mes affaires en tempêtant intérieurement. J'étais juste sur le point de me lever lorsque la porte de la bibliothèque fut tirée ouverte avant qu'un grand adolescent entra timidement en cherchant quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrêta sur moi. Je voyais son regard s'élargir considérablement ne faisant qu'accentuer mon exaspération et je lui donnais un regard insistant tout en me rasseyant dans l'impatience. Cela semblait le faire réagir comme il avança timidement dans ma direction avant de s'arrêter juste à ma hauteur me donnant un meilleur coup d'œil sur son visage. Je l'avais déjà vue auparavant mais je ne pouvais pas me souvenir l'endroit. Ce n'était certainement pas au lycée. Mais tout ce que je pouvais penser en ce moment était combien il semblait attractif. Même si j'étais affreusement en colère contre lui pour son retard, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder avec intérêt. Il avait de belles boucles blond sable ainsi que de grand yeux bleus presque hypnotisant qui lui donnaient un air juvénile et innocent. Sa forte mâchoire contrastait parfaitement avec son apparence enfantine, me rappelant qu'il était un jeune homme. Sans parler de sa peau laiteuse qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa beauté.

Un raclement de gorge me sortit de ma stupeur et je remarquais qu'il me regardait maintenant avec une légère confusion et rougeur à ses joues.

Je surmontais mon moment d'égarement et attrapa un stylo avant de déclarer sèchement l'évidence.''Tu es en retard.''

''Je … euh … je suis désolé.'' Bégaya-t-il en se frottant nerveusement la nuque ne faisant qu'accentuer son aura attractive et je devais me forcer à garder un couperet sur mes hormones.''J'avais du travail et, euh … enfin … ''

Je devais garder mon esprit focaliser sur l'étude et rien d'autre et ce n'était pas parce qu'il ressemblait à un archange descendus tout droit du ciel que j'allais devenir comme ces filles stupides contrôler par leurs hormones. Aller ce n'était pas la première que je trouvais un garçon attrayant. Je m'entraînais pratiquement tout les jours avec Jackson Whittemore cela devait compter pour quelque chose.

''Il suffit d'être à l'heure la prochaine fois.'' Déclarais-je impassible en gardant mon regard rivé sur mon carnet pour éviter la tentation avant de soupirer intérieurement quand je constatais qu'il n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour s'asseoir.''Et bien, tu comptes étudier debout ou … ?''

''Oh, ouais. Euh … Désolé.'' Se confondu-t-il à nouveau en excuse comme il posa son sac sur le sol avant de prendre timidement place en face de moi.''Je suis Isaac. Isaac Lahey.''

Je hochais la tête en reconnaissance mais garda mes yeux sur mes notes pour me tenir occupé.''Hailee. Jenkins. En quelle matière tu as besoin d'aide ?''

''Oh, chimie, je pense.'' Répondit docilement Isaac et je me forçais à détacher mes yeux de mes notes pour le regarder.

J'avais été tellement absorbé par son physique que je n'avais pas remarquer certaine chose étrange mais maintenant qu'il était en face de moi, je pouvais voir combien il semblait timide et docile. Il s'était excusé sans contrepartie comme-ci cela faisait partie d'un geste quotidien. Il se tenait dans une position assez tendu presque comme-ci il s'apprêtait à bondir pour esquiver tout ce qui pouvait être jeter sur son chemin. Et aussi anormal que ça l'était pour moi, je m'inquiétais.

''Tu vas bien, Isaac ?''

Ma simple question semblait avoir alarmé le garçon plus que n'importe quel autre mot comme il releva brusquement la tête pour me dévisager avec des yeux écarquiller avant de secouer ardemment la tête comme-ci il essayait pas seulement de me convaincre mais lui aussi.''Oui, oui ! Je vais très bien. Je … '' Un froncement de sourcil entacha son visage comme il sortit un cahier de son sac avant de reposer son regard hanté sur moi.''Nous devrions commencer.''

Je détestais le fait que je ne pouvais pas le pousser d'avantage pour obtenir la vérité. Parce qu'il était évident qu'il n'était pas bien comme il disait. Je pouvais voir facilement à travers son mensonge et pour une raison quelconque, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui jeter des regards préoccupés durant toute notre séance de tutorat. Il écoutait assidûment mes explications et semblait même faire mieux mais je pouvais voir qu'il n'était pas réellement bien. Parfois, il avait un geste de recul quand je faisais un mouvement un peu trop brusque comme-ci j'allais le frapper et il évitait de me regarder pendant plus de cinq secondes. Puis, il replongerait son nez dans ses bouquins.

Actuellement, j'étais entrain de lui expliquer une équation acido-basique et je me penchais légèrement sur la table pour pointer son erreur avec un petit sourire en coin. ''Tu y étais presque. Mais il n'y a que 2 carbones.''

''Je pense que j'ai compris.'' Annonça soudainement Isaac avec le premier vrai sourire qu'il m'avait donné depuis que nous étions là et je lui rendis son sourire en redressant une boucle de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

''Tu n'étais pas vraiment nul à ça. Tu avais juste besoin d'un peu plus d'explications.'' L'intimais-je avec un simple haussement d'épaule avant de me pencher de nouveau contre ma chaise tandis qu'Isaac secouait négativement la tête à mes propos.

''Je pense que c'est surtout grâce à toi.'' Me complimenta-t-il avec un léger blush gêné sur les joues me faisant d'avantage sourire.''Je n'aurais pas réussi sinon.''

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand je repérais l'heure sur l'horloge mural. Il était midi passé et je réalisais que nous étions resté ici plus longtemps que nous devrions. Je donnais un regard sur Isaac qui semblait avoir constater la même chose que moi et je commençais à ranger mes affaires dans mon sac.

''Bien, je pense que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je te libère de cette corvée.'' Annonçais-je avec un accent ludique à mon ton comme je lui donnais un clin d'œil auquel Isaac ne fit que rougir d'avantage.

''Ce n'est pas vraiment une corvée.'' Murmura-t-il en se levant en même temps que moi et je le dévisageais avec un sourire narquois avant de secouer la tête.

Nous marchions côte à côte en direction du parking et je me permettais un regard furtif pour contempler à nouveau sa beauté simplement pour froncer légèrement les sourcils quand je constatais qu'il avait une légère claudication sur sa jambe droite. Je m'arrêtais soudainement dans mes étapes à cela pour vérifier que je ne voyais pas les choses et Isaac continua un peu plus son chemin avant de réaliser que je n'étais plus à ses côtés. Il fit également une halte et se tourna vers moi avec un regard interrogateur.

''Quelque chose ne va pas ?'' Demanda-t-il nerveusement tandis que je gardais de lancer des regards entre sa jambe et son visage avant de secouer la tête pour effacer mes idées noirs.

''Non ! Rien ! '' Je secouais la tête en reprenant la marche avant de couvrir mon moment d'inattention avec un mensonge.''Je me demandais juste comment tu comptais rentrée ?''

Cela semblait le mettre dans un état de malaise comme il me donna un regard embarrassé avant de murmurer presque honteusement qu'il était venue à vélo. J'approfondissais mon froncement de sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi venir à vélo l'avait mis dans un tel état de honte et décida de lui proposer un tour.

''Oh, non, je dois allé travailler et ça va très bien pour moi. Je peux y aller en vélo.'' S'empressa-t-il de répondre en serrant d'avantage la sangle de son vieux sac à dos et je lui donnais un regard soupçonneux.

''Tu n'as pas déjà travaillé ce matin ?'' L'interrogeais-je laissant ma curiosité prendre le dessus et il semblait grandir de plus en plus nerveux.

''J'ai beaucoup de travail.'' Mentit-il à nouveau comme nous frappions l'asphalte du parking avant de prendre la fuite dans la précipitation.''Je suppose qu'on se revoit samedi prochain. Au revoir, Hailee.''

Je me tournais en essayant de le suivre comme il courut littéralement jusqu'au porte-vélo sans même un regard en arrière et je ne pouvais pas cacher mon regard de déception. Je pensais sincèrement que nous avions instauré une sorte de climat amicale mais il semblerait que je m'étais trompé depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre pour partir. Avec un sentiment de rejet que je n'avais pas ressentis depuis un long moment, je me dirigeais vers ma voiture et jeta mes différent sac à l'intérieur avant de m'installer derrière le volant et démarra en direction de la route familière de Beacon Hills.

 **Un autre chapitre de cette toute nouvelle histoire ! J'espère que celle-ci vous plaît et j'attends toujours vos avis ;)**

 **Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du petit Liam ? Correspond-t-il a vos attentes ? En tout cas, attendez vous à voir plusieurs personnages de faire leur entrée en avance.**

 **Oh, et si vous avez des suggestions n'hésiter pas :D**

 **Xoxo :-***


	4. -Broken Bones-

Je refermais la porte d'entrée derrière moi et avança à travers le couloir de l'entrée avant de faire un halte quand je repérais ma mère aux fourneaux. Cela faisait des années que je l'avais vu cuisiner et je ne pouvais pas vraiment cacher ma surprise. Je haussais un sourcil dans l'interrogation et posa mon sac avec mes chaussures contre le bar avant de marcher pleinement dans la cuisine pour prendre un meilleur coup d'œil. Cette scène était tellement étrangère que je devais vraiment prendre une photo mentale pour tâcher de m'en souvenir à l'avenir.

''Tu le fais encore.'' Surgit soudainement la voix de ma mère me faisant légèrement sursauter de mon petit monde de pensée.''Me fixer à nouveau.''

''Désolé.''M'excusais-je aussitôt avant de déglutir et prendre un nouveau pas dans sa direction.''Où est Dénis ?''

'' À sa pratique d'autodéfense.'' Répondit-elle m'obligeant à faire une double-prise dans le souvenir.

J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle l'avait également forcé à pratiquer ce sport en plus de Lacrosse. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment l'utilité depuis que Dénis était le garçon le plus pacifique que je connaissais mais comme d'habitude, il n'y avait pas à la contredire. Ce que notre mère voulait, notre mère avait.

Je la regardais à nouveau comme elle tira un couteau à viande de l'étui à couteau avant de faire inconsciemment un pas en arrière. Je me forçais à garder ma voix calme comme je forçais à mes pensées à voix haute. ''Qu'elle est l'occasion ?''

''Oh, j'ai invité ton oncle et ta tante à dîner.'' Répondit-elle impassible tout en continuant à couper à travers un morceau de viande rouge me donnant envie de vomir avant qu'elle capta à nouveau mon attention.''Ce qui me fait pensé, je t'ai laissé un peu d'argent sur le comptoir. Il y aura de la viande au menu ce soir donc si tu veux allé à l'épicerie pour obtenir quelque chose pour toi, vas-y.''

Je donnais un regard sur le comptoir et comme elle l'avait annoncé, plusieurs changement de billet s'y trouvait. Bien sûr, j'étais celle avec un menu différent donc je devais m'adapter et pas l'inverse. Je secouais discrètement la tête dans le mépris tout en retenant un soupir avant de faire mon chemin pour récupérer la monnaie. Je prenais l'ensemble de billet et récupéra mes bottines avant de les chausser.

''Hailee !''Appela ma mère m'obligeant à relevé la tête pour regarder dans sa direction avec une légère appréhension. Elle se retourna en me dévisageant attentivement avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.''As-tu déjà parlé à ta cousine Allison ?''

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment le point de sa question mais répondit tout de même avec un haussement d'épaule.''Une ou deux fois. Pourquoi ?''

''Par simple curiosité. Je sais combien cela pourrait interférer avec ton emploi du temps mais j'aimerais que tu t'entendes avec elle, d'accord ? Elle est de la famille après tout.''

Je la dévisageais dans l'incrédulité total et me redressa tellement vite que je devais prendre un moment pour effacer l'étourdissement avant de me concentrer à nouveau sur ma mère.

''Mais cela va interférer avec mon emploi du temps !'' Soutenais-je dans un accès de lassitude.''Je suis déjà exténuer et ce n'est que la première semaine, maman. Je … ''

''Assez !'' Claqua fortement ma mère me faisant sursauter et je déglutissais dans la crainte comme elle rétrécit son regard sur moi.''Tu ne sais rien de l'effort. Tu viens à peine de commencer et tu te plains déjà ? Je t'ai mieux appris, Hailee.''

Je serrais mes lèvres fermés pour m'empêcher de crier toutes mes frustrations et baissa automatiquement les yeux dans une habitude avant de faire ce que je n'avais jamais fais auparavant. Je soutenais le regard de ma mère en prenant un pas de côté et releva le menton dans un signe de défi.

''Crois-moi tu ne veux pas me défier, Hailee.'' M'avertit-t-elle en gardant un acte impassible. Il n'y avait aucune fissure, aucune démonstration d'émotion à mon comportement et je savais que cela était inutile. Elle était imperturbable.

Je prenais un pas de recul dans la défaite avant d'attraper mon manteau dans un acte de colère avant de piétiner à travers le couloir et claqua la porte d'entrée après ma sortie. Je devais prendre une profonde inspiration pour ne pas exploser dans un cri de rage et je fonçais tout droit pour ma voiture. Je m'installais derrière le volant et mis instantanément le pied au plancher pour l'épicerie.

Je me garais devant la petit supérette et coupa rapidement le contact avant de me laisser frapper le dossier de mon siège avec un soupir frustré. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais à deux doigts de tenir tête à ma mère pour finalement abandonner aussi facilement. Je veux dire, je savais que cela était un combat perdu d'avance mais je n'étais pas habitué à accepter les échecs sans donner le meilleur de moi-même. Une grimace se dessina sur mon visage comme je réalisais ce que j'étais entrain de faire et je me mordais la joue pour me châtier. Je venais juste de prouver une nouvelle fois que ma mère avait toujours un contrôle sur moi en tout temps. Même lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, je pensais toujours à ces leçons.

Décidant que j'avais eu assez d'apitoiement sur mon sort pour la journée, j'ouvrais ma portière de voiture et descendis avant de scanner le parking dans l'habitude. Je n'étais pas paranoïaque mais j'avais le besoin de me sentir en contrôle de la situation. Avec l'assassin régnant encore au sein de la ville, on ne pouvait jamais être assez prudent. D'autant plus que je n'avais toujours pas oubliée ma course dans les bois. Cela me donnait encore des frissons rien que d'y penser. Une fois que je constatais que j'étais la seule dans le lot, je me dirigeais vers les portes battantes de l'épicerie et pénétra à l'intérieur accompagné de la petite sonnette de présence. Le caissier se tourna dans ma direction à l'entente de la sonnerie et me donna un bref signe de tête avant de retourner à la lecture de son magazine quelconque. Je marchais directement vers le rayon des produits végétal et passa à travers les différents produits qu'il proposait. Honnêtement, mon dîner était la dernière chose que j'avais à l'esprit en ce moment et je pensais sincèrement que je n'aurais probablement pas la force ni l'envie de devoir rester dans la cuisine en présence de ma mère plus que nécessaire.

Donc avec cette pensée à l'esprit, je bifurquais dans les rayons de plat préparer quand la sonnette de présence retentit à nouveau m'indiquant que je n'étais maintenant plus seule. Je m'accordais un coup d'œil discret sur la porte simplement pour froncer légèrement les sourcils lorsque je la trouvais battante dans le vide. Mon regard confus se porta sur le caissier et je haussais mes inquiétudes loin comme je constatais qu'il n'avait pas bouger de sa place. Je retournais à mon magasinage et passa par les rayons avant de tomber sur la dernière préparation de risotto aux tomate et courgettes. Je m'apprêtais à le prendre lorsqu'une large main visiblement masculine entra dans mon champs de vision avant de saisir grossièrement mon futur dîner sous mes yeux.

'' Hey, c'était mon dîner !'' Criais-je avec irritation depuis que j'étais encore sous l'effet de ma colère et je pouvais voir le dos vêtu de cuir du gars avant qu'il se retourna avec un éclat sombre dans ma direction.

Il était le parfait exemple du type en colère. Une veste en cuir de bikers, un corps construit tel un bodybuilder et une aura sombre presque sinistre semblait l'entourer. Une grimace en colère presque grincheuse ornait son visage et je me rapprochais de lui clairement pas impressionner par son air effrayant. Je venais tout juste d'affronter ma mère alors ce n'était pas un simple étranger qui allait m'effrayer. Plus je me rapprochais et plus, je pouvais voir qu'il n'était pas seulement un visage grincheux. En fait, il était beaucoup plus que cela. Il avait de profond yeux vert presque gris et une forte mâchoire ainsi que de sombre cheveux brun-noir brossé en brosse. Il était la définition même du mot attractif. Bien, même si je devais avouer qu'il restait assez pâle pour moi face au souvenir d'Isaac. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je pensais soudainement au garçon mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui avait piqué ma curiosité. Si c'était sa beauté inconsciente ou son comportement mystérieux, je ne pouvais pas vraiment le dire mais il y avait certainement quelque chose.

Je chassais mes pensées distrayante de mon esprit et me concentra de nouveau sur la tâche à accomplir. Je comblais le reste d'écart nous séparant et lorgna mon futur dîner avec agitation.

''J'allais le prendre. J'étais la première.'' Déclarais-je sans une once de gêne avant de lever le menton avec prétention.''Donc il me revient.''

Le gars m'examina de la tête aux pieds avant de hausser un sourcil épais froid et dur et parla d'une voix rauque.''Vraiment ? Y avait-il ton nom dessus ?''

Sérieusement ? Ce gars voulait vraiment la jouer comme ça ? J'étais énervé, épuisé et surtout frustré. La dernière chose que je voulais était de passer par ça maintenant.

''Sérieusement ? Vous avez quel âge ?'' Cassais-je d'un ton tranchant en tapant du pied sur le sol carrelé avec impatience tout en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine avec dédain.'' Dix ans ?''

Derek n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ça. Il avait encore un béta fraîchement tourné à surveiller, sans parler de l'alpha à pister. Il avait passé la plupart de son temps focalisé sur ses deux choses et uniquement ses deux choses et tout ce qu'il désirait en ce moment était d'obtenir un peu de repos ainsi qu'un simple dîner. Mais non, il fallait qu'une adolescente pourri gâter vienne lui faire une crise parce qu'il avait pris son soi-disant dîner. Il n'avait pas le temps pour écouter ses caprices d'enfant gâter. Il la dévisagea froidement une fois de plus et il devait avouer qu'il était légèrement impressionner qu'elle n'ait pas encore reculer. D'habitude, les adolescents étaient assez facile à intimider mais il semblerait que cette fille soit plus difficile. Son regard intense et sombre la détailla plus détails et un froncement de sourcils soupçonneux vint soudain s'installer sur son visage. De long cheveux noirs gondolé dans son dos, un corps athlétique qui semblait avoir été mis à rude épreuve et cette posture semblable à celle d'un soldat. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Il remonta son regard sur le visage de la brune ennuyante et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir grogner son exaspération. Des yeux bruns mousseux presque aussi noirs qu'une abîme de jugement et un visage en forme de cœur souligné par de hautes pommettes et des traits durs. De toute les adolescentes qu'il devait affronter, il devait affronter une Argent. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une affirmation complète pour savoir qu'elle en était une. Il se souvenait que trop de ce visage. Il lui rappelait bien trop le fléau de son existence ainsi que son lien familiale. Si il devait faire une supposition, il dirait qu'elle était la fille de Veronica Argent. Elle avait ces mêmes traits durs et cet aura de contrôle autour d'elle.

Cela suffisait à le mettre sur le bord et il pouvait sentir la partie animal à l'intérieur de lui grogner pour sortir.

''Hey ! Hey ! Grand gars !'' Un ensemble de doigt claquant dans son visage le fit prendre un léger pas de recul avant qu'il fusilla la brune d'un éclat mortel à son prochain choix de mot.''Assez avec l'acte du grand gars sombre et terrifiant. Certaine personne n'ont pas tout leur temps et je veux ce risotto.''

Il pourrait facilement la réduire en morceau, prendre une certaine revanche sur les monstres qu'était les Argent mais il n'était pas comme eux. De plus, même si cette fille semblait une vraie balle lancinante à travers son esprit, elle avait également de l'audace. Bien c'était à prévoir chez une Argent.

Il avait besoin de sortir d'ici et le plus vite possible avant qu'il changeait d'avis. Sur une impulsion, il jeta presque le paquet dans la poitrine de cette fille avant de marcher activement vers la sortie.

Je regardais le dos du grand gars entre le choc et l'incrédulité avant de reposer mon attention sur le paquet se trouvant effectivement dans mes mains. Je l'avais tout de même obtenu. Bien que mon interaction avec l'homme restait encore ancré dans mon esprit pour une raison quelconque. Il semblait bien plus qu'en colère. Il m'avait jeté un tel regard de mépris. Presque comme-ci il me connaissait. Je me dirigeais vers la caisse dans une sorte d'état second comme le regard du gars était toujours gravé dans mon esprit. Je payais pour mon futur dîner et me dirigea vers ma voiture sans

vraiment réfléchir. J'étais tellement focalisé sur le grand gars que je n'avais pas vu la route passée ni même que j'étais déjà arrivée devant l'allée de la maison. Je coupais le moteur et garda mon regard rivé sur la façade parfaite de notre maison avant de lâcher un soupir lasse. Je prenais mon sac d'épicerie avant de sortir de l'habitacle et fis rapidement mon chemin à l'intérieur. Je rentrais dans la cuisine simplement pour faire une halte quand je repérais mon petit frère donnant un éclat à l'arrière du crâne de notre mère. Son regard se porta sur moi à mon entrée comme je posais mon sac plastique sur le comptoir et je lui donnais un regard interrogateur tout en jetant un signe de tête en direction de notre mère.

Il haussa les épaules avant de jeter un regard renfrogné dans le vide ne faisant qu'accentuer ma perplexité. Je l'observais plus attentivement avant de reprendre rapidement un air impassible lorsque ma mère se tourna vers moi avec un regard scrutateur.

''Tu as trouvé ce qu'il te fallait ?'' Demanda-t-elle en lorgnant brièvement le sac d'épicerie avant de reporter son regard sur moi dans l'expectative.

''Oui. J'ai pris un sac de risotto.'' Répondis-je en retirant mon manteau avant de donner un regard sur Dénis.''Ça te dis une partie de jeu vidéo ?''

Je pouvais voir son visage s'illuminer instantanément avant qu'un air de doute s'installa comme il donna un regard sur notre mère qui avait regardé notre interaction en silence. Je sentais les yeux de ma mère sur mon côté mais je décidais de faire abstraction de son jugement et donna un signe de tête à Dénis en direction des escaliers avec un sourire. Ce dernier sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds avant de monter les marches dans l'excitation et je me tournais vers ma mère avant de récupérer mon manteau et le posa sur mon avant-bras.

''Pourquoi tu le force à faire ce sport ?'' Me risquais-je à demander pour probablement la millionième fois. Je savais que Dénis détestait profondément sa pratique d'auto-défense et il était un sujet de combat régulier entre nous.

''Tu détestais aussi la natation au début.'' Rétorqua-t-elle simplement comme-ci cela était censé le rendre meilleur et je me retenais de lever les yeux au ciel à son ignorance. Je détestais toujours la natation.''De plus, tu finiras par comprendre un jour. Les deux de vous.''

''Et nous y voilà !'' Soupirais-je sarcastique comme je m'appuyais le dos contre l'îlot le plus proche.''Encore une fois. Avec le discours énigmatique sur les grandes responsabilités qu'impliquent notre héritage familiale.''

À cela, ma mère se tourna complètement face à moi et me jaugea longuement avant de prendre un pas vers moi me faisant inconsciemment frapper mon dos contre le bord de l'îlot.

''Tu penses que tout ce que je vous ai appris est une perte de temps ? Que c'est injuste ?'' Déclara-t-elle en prenant d'avantage de pas dans ma direction jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tenait presque dans mon visage, faisant accentuer mon rythme cardiaque.'' Je vous ais appris à vous protéger. Je vous ais endurcis parce que vous êtes bien plus que de simple adolescents. Vous êtes des Argent et quand le temps sera venu, vous allez faire la différence.''

''Mais de quoi est-ce tu parles !'' Éclatais-je dans un élan de confusion et de perplexité avant de déglutir difficilement quand je constatais qu'elle n'avait même pas casser une seule tic à mon éclat. Elle était juste de marbre et continuait à me fixer comme une sorte de scientifique évaluant son expérience.

Elle prit soudainement un pas de recul et retourna à cuisiner comme-ci de rien n'était. Je la dévisageais dans l'incrédulité total, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait tout juste de se passer quand sa voix me fis approfondir mon froncement de sourcils.

''Tu n'es pas encore prête.''

Je levais les bras au ciel dans l'irritation avant de faire demi-tour et monta les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Dénis. Je claquais la porte derrière moi avec frustration avant de marcher tout droit pour le pouf se trouvant à côté de Dénis. Je chutais lourdement sur le morceau de tissus avant de tendre sèchement ma main dans la direction de mon frère. Bientôt, un contrôleur de jeu était entre mes mains et je me concentrais sur l'écran sans un mot. Mon petit frère savait qu'il était inutile de me pousser. D'autant plus qu'il se doutait déjà de quoi il retournait. Il n'était pas inhabituel que ma mère et moi nous disputions à son sujet ou pour ce genre de putain de réponses énigmatique. Je tentais de noyer ma colère à travers le jeu violent mais j'avais beau essayé de penser à autre chose, les mots de ma mère finissaient toujours pas resurgir dans mon esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par _encore prête ?_ Cela n'avait aucun sens.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne réalisais même pas Dénis arrêter le jeu jusqu'à ce que je regardais l'écran pour le trouver éteint. Je baissais mon regard sur mes mains toujours en action avant de me stopper et donna un regard sombre sur mon frère qui était actuellement entrain de me fixer avec interrogation.

''Je ne veux pas en parler.'' Cassais-je froidement en posant le contrôleur sur le sol avant de me lever sur mes pieds et je donnais un bref regard sur mon frère avant de faire mon chemin en direction de la sortie.''Je vais dans ma chambre.''

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque la sonnette retentit et je détachais les yeux de ma partition de musique avant de rétrécir mon regard sur ma porte à l'entente de voix venant de l'étage en dessous. Avec les derniers événements, j'avais presque oublié la venue d'Allison et sa famille. Je n'avais pas vraiment réaliser sur le moment mais il semblerait que la brune avait finalement réussi à avoir sa soirée familiale qu'elle voulait tant. Je prenais une profonde inspiration comme je me forçais à me lever de mon lit et traversa ma chambre avant d'ouvrir ma porte simplement pour rencontrer le regard curieux de Dénis. Il avait également pointé son nez en dehors de sa chambre pour voir ce qui se passait et je mimais le mot Argent auquel il hocha la tête avec un sourire excité me faisant automatiquement rouler des yeux. Il était tellement excité par ce côté de la famille.

J'entendis la voix inhabituellement gaie de notre mère et je jetais un regard légèrement choqué sur mon frère avant de me pincer le pont de mon nez quand je le repérais déjà en marche vers les escaliers.

Je ne tardais pas à le copier à contrecœur et bientôt, je me trouvais face à face avec deux personnes que je n'avais jamais vue de toute ma vie.

'' Hailee, Dénis, je vous présente votre tante Victoria et votre oncle, mon frère Christopher.'' Introduit formellement notre mère et je donnais un regard discret sur Dénis avant qu'une voix typiquement masculine m'interpella.

'' Tu as toujours su transformer les réunions de famille en affaire professionnelle.'' Se moqua l'homme que je supposais mon oncle avec un sourire aimable me faisant écarquillé les yeux dans l'incrédulité.

Personne n'avait jamais parlé ainsi à ma mère et je devais avouer que cela était plutôt rafraîchissant. Je jetais un regard sur ma mère redoutant légèrement son tempérament mais resta totalement bouche bée comme je repérais un vrai sourire se profilant sur son visage autrefois si dur. C'était impossible, j'étais dans une troisième dimension. Ouais, c'était l'explication.

'' Hm. Hailee !'' Appela ma mère d'un ton de nouveau sévère et je retombais difficilement de mon nuage simplement pour la voir me donner des regards sévère en direction des Argent.

''Oh, enchanté de vous rencontrer.'' Déclarais-je en tendant ma main à l'attention des Argent ce qui en fit que suscité des regards étrange du trio.

Je pouvais voir les yeux du père d'Allison vaciller entre moi et ma mère avec désapprobation tandis que sa femme semblait plus impressionner qu'autre chose.

''Je peux voir que tu as appliqué l'éducation de Gérard à la lettre.'' Constata le père d'Allison d'un ton dur en direction de ma mère avant de se tourner vers moi avec une expression plus douce.''Pas besoin de toute ses formes avec moi. Il suffit de m'appeler Chris. Et comme la dit ta mère, voici ma femme Victoria et ma fille, Allison. Mais vous avez du déjà vous rencontrer.''

Je donnais un regard sur Allison qui semblait clairement mal à l'aise et légèrement confuse par toute cette introduction maladroite avant de reporter mon attention sur son père avec un petit sourire forcer.''Oui, on a plusieurs classes ensemble.''

''Oh et on l'a aidé avec le chien qu'elle a renversé aussi.'' Je me tournais instinctivement vers Dénis avec un regard pointu comme toute l'attention semblait être focalisé sur nous maintenant.

J'évitais le regard accusateur de ma mère comme je donnais un regard sur Allison pour constater qu'elle regardait n'importe où sauf à ses parents qui semblaient eux-aussi donner des regards comme celui de ma mère sur leur fille. Bien que je me doutais que leurs raison était différente de celle de ma mère.

''Tu as renversé un chien ?'' S'exclama sa mère d'un ton préoccupé avant qu'elle lança des regards sur nous trois.''Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mordre ?''

''Victoria. Je ne pense pas que nous avons besoin de s'inquiéter de cela.'' Surgit soudainement la voix du père d'Allison me forçant à le dévisager dans la pur confusion comme je repérais le regard secret qu'il lança en direction de ma mère avant de continuer à l'attention de mon petit frère.''Alors Dénis, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais un grand joueur de Lacrosse. Quel sont les règles de ce jeu ?''

La tension dans la pièce semblait être redescendu comme Dénis s'engagea dans un monologue sur le sport qu'il affectionnait tant et je donnais un regard soupçonneux sur les trois adultes avant de remarquer le regard que ma mère me lançait en direction d'Allison.

''Et si vous alliez à l'étage les filles.'' Suggéra cette dernière d'un ton doux qui ne lui ressemblait pas et je me tournais vers la brune tel un automate.

''Suis-moi. Je vais te faire visiter.''

Je montais les escaliers sans vraiment accorder une grande importance si elle me suivait ou pas. L'entente de sa respiration m'indiqua qu'elle m'avait emboîté le pas et je faisais mon chemin tout droit jusqu'à ma chambre avant de tenir la porte ouverte pour lui faire signe d'entrée.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment cacher mon appréhension à l'idée de l'emmener ici depuis qu'elle était la première personne en dehors de ma mère et mon petit frère à y entrer et je gardais mon regard concentrer sur ses réactions pour tenter de la lire. La surprise et la curiosité étaient évidentes sur son visage comme elle continuait de donner des coup d'œil tout autour d'elle dans la découverte.

''Ouah, c'est vraiment ta chambre ?'' Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi dans la stupéfaction et je levais les yeux avant de fermer la porte de ma chambre et m'installa sur mon lit.''Elle est

tellement propre et si … ''

''Impersonnel ?'' Devinais-je pour elle d'un ton impassible avant de la regarder avec prudence comme elle prit place à mes côtés avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

''En fait, j'allais dire différente de la mienne.'' Objecta-t-elle avec un sourire sincère avant de reporter son regard sur ma chambre avec un petit rire timide.''Après tout, je n'ai même pas encore déballer mes cartons.''

Je haussais simplement les épaules à la pensée.''Cela ne fait qu'une semaine que tu es là. C'est compréhensible.''

''Vraiment ?'' Reprit la brune visiblement surprise avant de continuer dans la nervosité.''Tu ne trouve pas ça étrange ou bizarre ?''

''Pourquoi je devrais trouver ça étrange ?'' Je donnais un regard perplexe sur la brune simplement pour la trouver à regarder dans le vide avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

''Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que j'ai tellement déménager que j'ai toujours un peu peur du regard des gens.'' Expliqua-t-elle me faisant la dévisager une nouvelle fois avec un regard sévère à son évocation de ses peurs. Cette fille n'avait donc aucun instinct de préservation.'' Il n'a jamais vraiment été facile pour moi de m'intégrer. Je ne restais jamais très longtemps dans un endroit. Nous étions toujours en déplacement pour le travail de mon père et j'avais rarement le temps de me faire des amis.''

''Les amis sont surfait.'' Déclarais-je avec nonchalance avant de me redresser sans un regard sur la brune et ajouta d'un ton clinique ressemblant malgré moi à ma mère.''Et source de distraction.''

''C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?'' Demanda la brune visiblement surprise et choqué par mon admission honnête.

Je me tournais vers elle avec les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.''Je ne le pense pas. Je le sais.''

''Tu es certainement différente de Lydia.'' Admit-elle avec un hochement de tête légèrement impressionner auquel je reportais mon regard intense sur elle.

''Lydia ne montre que ce qu'elle veut montrer.'' L'informais-je tout en me dirigeant vers mon bureau et lança une de mes playliste classique.'' Tu apprendras qu'elle est plus qu'un jolie visage même si je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi quelqu'un comme elle voudrait se résumer à une simple imitation d'elle-même.''

Je remarquais le regard d'Allison s'agrandir à l'entente de la musique mais elle choisit de ne pas le relever comme elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en reportant son regard sur moi.''Tu sembles bien la connaître.''

''Je suis simplement une bonne observatrice.'' Éludais-je avec désintérêt comme je m'appuyais le dos contre mon mur en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.''Tu serais étonné de tout ce que l'on peut découvrir sur les gens rien qu'en les observant.''

'' Ah oui ?'' Remit Allison en question avec un sourire avant de me donner un air de défi.''Alors qu'est-ce que tu peux dire sur moi ?''

''Sur toi ?'' Me moquais dans l'incrédulité avant de concentrer d'avantage mon attention sur elle comme elle acquiesça avec un sourire.''Hm. Tu es innocente, bienveillante, inconsciente de ta beauté, relativement joyeuse bien qu'il semblerait que quelque chose te contrarie en ce moment. Mais aussi, déterminé, peut-être même audacieuse et certainement une Argent.''

La brune me dévisageait complètement bouche bée pendant un moment avant de laisser un froncement de sourcils entaché son visage parfait comme elle recentra son regard sur moi avec curiosité.

''Comment sais-tu que je suis contrarié ?''

Je haussais les épaules avec indifférence avant de répondre.''Je n'en étais pas certaine mais tu viens de le confirmer.''

''Est-ce que tu viens de me piéger ?'' S'étonna la brune avec un accent ludique et je laissais un sourire innocent traverser mes lèvres qui lui soutira un rire assez agréable.

Je pensais sincèrement que devoir me retrouver seule dans une pièce avec Allison serait un véritable enfer mais plus je passais du temps avec elle et plus je m'habituais à sa présence. Elle avait cette sorte d'aura chaleureuse comme-ci on pouvait lui faire confiance avec n'importe quoi. Je ne disais pas que j'étais prête à devenir une grande amie avec elle depuis que j'étais probablement la dernière personne qui pourrait avoir un ami mais cela était tout de même agréable. Dans un sens, cela me montrait comment serait la vie si j'étais plus normal. En d'autre mot, si je n'étais pas une Argent.

J'étais tellement absorbé par son aura chaleureuse que je dérivais lentement vers elle jusqu'à ce que je prenais place à ses côtés et la dévisagea sans un mot avant de me surprendre moi-même.

''Tu veux en parler ?''

La surprise était probablement visible sur nos deux faces comme elle releva les yeux pour me regarder et je me forçais à lui donner un sourire que je pensais encourageant avant de hausser les épaules.

''Depuis que tu es la personne la plus honnête qu'il m'ait été de rencontrer, je pense que je pourrais tout aussi bien essayé d'avoir ton avis.'' Révéla Allison semblant dans la pensée tandis que je la dévisageais dans l'expectative.''Je … ça va probablement te sembler futile mais il y a ce garçon. Celui de la clinique vétérinaire.''

''Tu veux dire Scott ?'' Devinais-je et la brune releva la tête visiblement étonné de ma connaissance.

''Tu le connais ?''

''Pas personnellement. Mais j'ai entendu dire de grande choses sur lui d'un gars assez étrange quand j'y repense.'' Un froncement de sourcils entacha mon visage au souvenir de Stiles et bientôt, un sourire joncha mes lèvres ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la brune.

''Quand tu dis un gars étrange … tu veux dire un gars étrange mais mignon ou vraiment étrange ?'' M'interrogea Allison avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres me faisant la dévisager avec un regard non amusé.

''Ouais, non, je ne ferais pas ce genre de conversation puérile de fille hormonal avec toi.'' L'avertis-je avec un léger ennui.''Je peux écouter mais c'est tout.''

Le regard d'Allison s'élargit dans l'incrédulité à mes mots avant qu'un sourire étrange s'installa sur ses lèvres.''Tu as toujours été aussi honnête ?''

''Qu'y-a-t-il de mal avec l'honnêteté ?'' Répliquais-je rhétorique auquel Allison acquiesça avec un sourire plus large.

''Rien.'' Répondit-elle avant de se faire plus confortable sur mon lit comme elle me jaugea plus longuement.''Tu es certainement quelque chose, Hailee.''

J'arquais un sourcil dans la confusion à cela.''Dois-je te remercier ou me sentir insulté ?''

''Oh, certainement me remercier.'' Annonça la brune avec un rire comme elle attrapa l'un de mes oreillers et le tira contre sa poitrine.

''Quoiqu'il en soit, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Scott ?'' Je haussais un sourcil dans l'expectative comme son expression semblait redevenir instantanément morose à la mention du garçon et je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment on pouvait se sentir si bas à cause d'un garçon. Ce genre de réaction était au-delà de ma compréhension.

''Il m'a invité à la fête de Lydia et j'ai accepté … '' Bien je ne voyais pas où cela clochait jusqu'à maintenant. En fait, c'était assez simple à suivre.'' … on y est allée ensemble et il était vraiment gentil, tu sais. Il m'a complimenté et on a même danser mais … on était proche et tout d'un coup, il se tenait la tête comme-ci il était dans la douleur et avant même que je puisse réagir, il courait dans l'autre sens comme-ci il me fuyait. J'ai essayé de le rattraper mais quand je suis arrivé à l'extérieur, je l'ai vu partir avec sa voiture me laissant sans retour à la maison.''

Je tentais de garder un visage neutre durant tout le long de son récit même si c'était vraiment difficile pour moi de ne pas montrer mon désintérêt et mon ennui. La datation était un concept étranger pour moi et j'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi les gens s'infligeait ce genre de torture parce qu'il fallait être honnête sur le sujet. Les gens qui tombaient dans l'amour était forcément masochiste. S'abandonner aveuglement à une personne tout en sachant qu'elle pourrait nous laisser en morceau était certainement pas sain d'esprit.

Cependant, je pouvais voir qu'Allison attendait une certaine réaction de moi et je disais la première chose me passant par l'esprit.''Peut-être qu'il était malade. Ou alors, c'était trop pour lui.''

''Trop pour lui ? Comment ça ?'' Demanda la brune légèrement confuse par mon explication et je haussais les épaules dans l'incertitude.

''Et bien, tu as dis que vous dansiez assez proche quand c'est arrivé, non ?'' La brune hocha la tête semblant écouter attentivement ce que je disais.''Peut-être que c'était trop de pression pour lui, tu vois ? De ce que j'ai entendu, Scott est un gentil garçon qui n'est pas vraiment un adepte de la datation.''

''Tu veux dire qu'il serait partit parce qu'il a paniqué ?'' Conclut la brune légèrement coupable maintenant qu'elle voyait les choses de ce côté avant de reprendre un froncement de sourcil énervé.''Mais il m'a comme même laisser sans retour et je devais rentrée avec ce gars Derek … ''

''Who ! Who ! Tu es rentrée avec un inconnu ?'' L'interrompis-je dans l'incrédulité total.

''Quoi ? Non ! Il a dit qu'il était un ami de Scott.'' S'empressa la brune de répondre mais cela n'empêchait pas mon instinct de remettre en doute son explication. Je donnais un regard sceptique sur la brune avant de hausser les épaules. Après tout, elle était ici donc cela devait avoir une certaine preuve de vérité.

Je contemplais ce qu'elle venait de me dire et compris facilement son problème. Elle n'était pas vraiment en colère contre lui, c'était évident de la manière dont elle en parlait mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne devrait pas remettre en question sa disparition. En tout cas, ce serait ce que je ferais.

Et c'était exactement cela que je lui disais.'' Tu devrais en parler avec lui. Lui laisser l'occasion de s'expliquer et peut-être que tu verras que tu t'es inquiéter pour rien.''

Après ça la voix de ma mère nous avait interrompu dans notre conversation et Allison m'avait donné une accolade à laquelle je m'étais forcer de ne pas tressaillir dans le dégoût avant de descendre rejoindre ses parents.

Le dîner s'était passé comme je l'avais imaginer. Tendu et maladroit.

Je devais reconnaître que Chris avait fait une grande impression sur mon petit frère et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de tristesse à la réalisation que Dénis manquait probablement notre père. Cependant, l'homme Argent avait également essayé de faire une sorte de contact avec moi et si sa femme me laissait toujours méfiante, je devais avouer que je m'étais nettement réchauffé à sa présence. J'avais même parler un peu de natation et de musique avec lui. Il semblait très proche d'Allison et je n'avais aucun doute sur son rôle de père. C'était presque inimaginable qu'il était effectivement le frère de ma mère. En fait, en regardant l'ensemble de notre table, on aurait pu croire que s'était la mère d'Allison qui était sa sœur. Elles avaient toute les deux cette attitude dur et froide presque calculatrice quant elles parlaient. Il était clair qu'elles étaient celles qui avaient le contrôle.

La semaine avait recommencer et j'avais exécuté mon planning à la lettre cette fois. Ma mère avait raison encore une fois. Tout commençait à s'emboîter dans la normal et je devenais de plus en plus habitué à mon rythme soutenu. Bien que je devais avouer que mes séances d'entraînements avec Jackson me manquaient. Ce dernier avait eu une épaule démise à son entraînement de Lacrosse plutôt dans la semaine et il avait été mis à l'écart pour se reposer. Il y avait le fameux premier match de la saison ce samedi et personne ne pouvait ce permettre de manquer leur capitaine. Je savais pertinemment ce qu'il allait faire pour jouer et ce n'était pas très légal ou sain pour cette question. La cortisone ne l'avait jamais été.

Hormis cette mauvaise nouvelle, il semblerait qu'une certaine habitude s'était installé entre Allison et moi. Je n'évitais plus du tout la brune et parlais même avec elle à l'occasion. C'était d'ailleurs comme cela que j'avais appris qu'elle avait écouter mes conseils aussi fou que cela était et avait parlé avec Scott. Il semblerait que ses deux étaient de nouveau sur un tour interessant et même si cela me dépassait, je pouvais voir que la brune était réellement heureuse de cette tournure. Je savais qu'elle était complètement différente de ce que j'étais mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment la repousser. En tout cas, plus maintenant. Elle avait grandit sur moi d'une façon que je pensais inimaginable et je jouissais de plus en plus de nos conversation impromptu dans les couloirs.

En parlant de cela, je me dirigeais actuellement à travers les couloirs quand je repérais la brune devant son casier avec un regard légèrement confus et inquiet. Elle se tourna brusquement sur sa gauche comme-ci elle avait entendu quelque chose de suspect et je rétrécis mon regard au bout du couloir à la recherche de ce qui aurait pu l'effrayé simplement pour venir avec rien. Je débattais avec moi-même pour aller la voir et finalement décida contre mon meilleur jugement. Je faisais demi-tour et marcha en direction de mon prochain cours qui s'avérait être les math.

Je m'installais à l'une des tables vide se trouvant au milieu de la salle quand je repérais la tête rouge de Lydia Martin ainsi que Scott Mccall prendre leurs places juste devant moi. Je secouais la tête en me penchant contre le dossier de mon siège et joua distraitement avec mon stylo contre mon bloc note comme l'enseignant commença sa conférence. Bien assez tôt, M. Glover demanda à des élèves de se rendre au tableau et je détachais mes yeux de mes notes pour regarder les équations simplement pour attraper la conversation pas si discrète de Scott et lydia.

''Il parait que tu joues pas demain.'' Annonça Lydia avant de continuer dans son ton faussement innocent qui ne fit qu'accentuer mon irritation à son sujet. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi elle se faisait passer plus stupide qu'elle ne l'était réellement.'' C'est juste une rumeur ?''

''Il se peut que je joues pas.'' Répondit Scott en s'enfonçant d'avantage dans son siège visiblement tendu pour une raison quelconque.

Ce foutu match rendait tous le monde complètement fou. Je n'avais même pas prévu de m'y rendre si ce n'était pas pour les demandes lancinantes de Dénis. Et pourtant, dieu sait le nombre de fois où je lui ai dis non. Ce gamin pouvait vraiment être persistant quand il voulait quelque chose.

La rousse donna un regard presque méprisant sur Scott et me fis lever mes yeux au ciel à ses prochains mots.''Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu te dégonfles. T'avais moins de scrupules sur le terrain quand t'as percuté mon petit copain.''

Ça, c'était une surprise. Je ne savais que Scott était celui qui avait été à l'origine de la blessure de Jackson mais maintenant je comprenais mieux pourquoi le blond semblait vraiment en colère sur le sujet. Après tout, Scott était devenu soudainement l'homme à abattre cette année aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Je n'étais pas particulièrement renseigné sur l'équipe de Lacrosse mais j'étais plutôt certaine que je n'avais jamais entendu parler de Scott avant cette année. Il était comme-ci il avait eu une sorte d'épiphanie ou des super-pouvoirs et était devenu un pro du jeu.

''Il s'est fait mal tout seul en se jetant sur moi.'' Se défendit Scott en durcissant son ton dans l'ennui et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'aller avec lui sur celui-là.

Je connaissais combien d'un con Jackson pouvait être parfois et ça ne m'étonnerait pas si il s'était enfin brûler les ailes après avoir tenter le diable.

''Jackson va jouer demain.''Annonça Lydia avec un air de suffisance avant de continuer d'un ton condescendant me donnant envie de me tuer tout de suite. Cette fille était probablement le plus gros cerveau de ce lycée et pourtant elle jouait tellement petit.''Mais pas au meilleur de sa forme. Et moi, je préfère mon petit ami au maximum de ces performances.''

Je réprimais une grimace à son insinuation et je pouvais voir les yeux de Scott allé large avec ennui comme il marmonna une réponse désintéressé.

Heureusement pour moi, M. Glover appela les deux pour le tableau et je laissais mon regard traîné sur l'ensemble de la classe à la recherche d'une personne en particulier. Je m'étais surprise à le faire beaucoup plus que je devrais cette semaine. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur mes lèvres malgré moi quand je repérais Isaac assit au fond de la classe avant qu'il soit rapidement remplacé par un léger froncement de sourcils. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais il y avait quelque chose de changer avec lui. Il avait cette aura beaucoup plus sombre autour de lui. La capuche de son coton ouaté était relevée, cachant son si beau visage à la vue de tout le monde et ses longues jambes étaient étendu sous sa table d'étudiant. Son corps semblait être replié sur lui-même comme-ci il se cachait de la vue du monde et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir un élan d'inquiétude à son sujet.

La voix sarcastique de notre professeur me distrayais de mon observation et je regardais à l'avant de la classe pour trouver Scott buter sur l'équation qu'il lui avait été assigné.

J'avais essayé d'obtenir une prise sur Isaac après la classe mais s'était comme-ci il n'avait jamais été là. J'avais pourtant chercher pour lui mais il semblait qu'il avait été trop rapide. Je m'étais donc diriger vers mon casier simplement pour faire une pause quand je repérais Allison et Lydia avec un garçon de l'équipe de Lacrosse. La blonde de fraise lança un regard hautain par-dessus Allison et je suivais secrètement son regard pour trouver Scott avec une expression mélangé entre la colère et la déception. Je secouais la tête dans l'incrédulité avant de reprendre mon chemin en direction de mon casier. Après tout, ce n'était pas mon problème. Si seulement Lydia pouvait mettre son intelligence et sa manipulation à des moyens beaucoup plus utile qu'une telle chose aussi basse que forcer Scott à jouer.

Avec cette pensée, je composais la combinaison de mon casier avant d'ouvrir la porte pour échanger mes livres quand j'entendis une trace de pas s'arrêter à ma hauteur.

''Hey, Lee !'' Salua la voix maintenant familière d'Allison et je me tournais vers elle avec un sourcil interrogateur avant de remarquer qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Mon regard darda aussitôt entre la brune et la blonde de fraise dans le choc et la méfiance avant de me concentrer uniquement sur Lydia quand celle-ci prit la parole.

''La politesse est de répondre lorsque l'on salut !'' Lança-t-elle avec attitude me faisant la regarder avec ennui tandis qu'Allison écarquilla les yeux avant de la réprimander en appelant son nom.

''Il te fallait quelque chose ?''Demandais-je à l'attention de la brune en ignorant ouvertement la blonde comme je fermais la porte de mon casier et me tourna complètement vers les deux.

''Et bien, en fait … '' Commença Allison hésitante simplement pour se faire rapidement couper par Lydia.

''Ce qu'elle veut dire est que pour une raison quelconque, elle t'apprécie et elle aimerait que tu viennes au match de demain soir avec nous.''

Je donnais un regard sombre sur Lydia à son impertinence avant de reporter mon attention sur la brune qui semblait vraiment mal à l'aise de la tournure de cette conversation.

Je n'avais aucun doute sur ce que Lydia essayait de faire. Elle pouvait être la reine des abeilles, elle n'avait pas particulièrement de vraie amies comme Allison pourrait l'être et aussi étrange que cela puisse sembler. Elle se sentait menacé par moi.

''Tout d'abord, si Allison me parle, c'est parce que nous sommes cousine.'' L'informais-je avec indifférence et je pouvais voir son regard allé large dans la surprise avant que ses yeux dardaient entre Allison et moi tandis que j'élinguais la sangle de mon sac sur mon épaule.'' Ensuite, je vais déjà au match avec Dénis donc je suppose qu'on se verra là-bas.''

''Attends, Dénis ? Tu as un petit-ami ?'' M'interrogea Lydia comme j'essayais de les passer et je donnais un regard légèrement dégoûter sur les deux.

''Il est mon petit frère.'' Rectifiais-je sèchement avant de me tourner vers Allison.''On se voit en classe.''

Sur ce, je tournais les talons et me dirigea vers ma prochaine période.

Après les cours, j'avais conduit directement jusqu'à l'école de Dénis et je courais maintenant en direction du terrain de Lacrosse. Je savais qu'il jouait pour les sélections. Il n'avait pas arrêter d'en parler durant toute la semaine et je savais combien cela comptait pour lui. Notre mère lui avait dit qu'elle essayerait d'être là pour l'occasion mais nous savions tout les deux que cela était un vœu pieux. Elle venait déjà à un de nos match ou compétition dans l'année et cela était déjà énorme pour elle.

Dès que je posais un pied sur le terrain, mon regard se mit aussitôt à chercher pour Dénis et je ne tardais pas à le trouver entrain de faire des push-up à même le sol. Il voulait vraiment impressionner son coach. Il semblerait que les postes soit tous ouvert ce qui voulait dire que Dénis était vraiment sérieux en ce moment. Il convoitait la place de capitaine depuis qu'il avait intégré l'équipe et cela ne m'étonnerait pas si il faisait l'essai aujourd'hui. Après tout, il était plutôt doué et travaillait plus dur que n'importe lequel de ces coéquipiers. C'était la devise des Argent-Jenkins. Travaille plus jusqu'à ce que tu obtiennes plus.

Je m'installais sur les gradins et remarqua la petite brune avec un tout nouveau livre. Je tentais de me souvenir de son prénom mais cela remontait à trop loin. Cependant, mon regard s'attarda un peu plus sur elle et je pouvais voir son regard dardé entre sa lecture et mon petit frère. Il semblerait qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

Le coup sifflet du coach signala le coup d'envoi et je concentrais de nouveau mon attention sur le terrain tout en applaudissant chaque fois que Dénis faisait un coup. Il était vraiment bon. Comme vraiment, vraiment bon. Et il semblerait que je n'étais pas la seule à le remarquer. Un sourire fière jonchait mes lèvres comme le coach le félicita à nouveau et je me permettais un regard sur la jeune fille à mes côtés. Elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps son livre et serrait maintenant ses mains ensemble avec un sourire admiratif sur son visage. Seulement, un léger froncement de sourcil ne tarda pas à effacé son air enjoué et je concentrais d'avantage mon attention sur le terrain simplement pour écarquiller les yeux dans la panique.

Tout était arriver en l'espace de quelque seconde. La première, Dénis fonçait à travers ses coéquipiers pour atteindre le but quand son regard semblait se poser ailleurs et la seconde qui suivait je le regardais avec horreur comme il percuta de plein fouet l'un des autre joueurs et atterrit durement sur le sol avec un bruit d'os brisé.

''OH MON DIEU, DÉNIS !''

Je dévalais les gradins à toute vitesse comme mon cœur pompait de plus en plus difficile à mesure que les cries de douleur de mon petit frère emplissait mes oreilles et je traversais le terrain à toute vitesse avant de me laisser tomber aux côtés du coach et les autres joueurs.

''Dénis ! Dénis !'' Je tentais de l'atteindre mais le coach tenait tout le monde à l'écart.

''Aller au bureau des infirmière et dites-leurs d'appeler une ambulance ! Vite !'' Cria-t-il ne faisant qu'accentuer ma panique complète et je poussais brusquement les adolescents sur mon chemin avant de m'agenouiller au côté de Dénis qui se tortillait dans la douleur.

''Dénis ! Dénis ! C'est moi ! Hailee ! Je suis là !'' Tentais-je de l'apaiser autant que je pouvais mais je ne pouvais que grimacer dans la panique comme un nouveau crie passa ses lèvres.

Un filet de sueur recouvrait son visage et il se tenait les côtés comme-ci il était dans d'atroce souffrance. Je l'examinais dans un scan rapide et manqua presque de vomir mon déjeuner quand je vis sa jambe dans un angle improbable.

''Ça … fait … mal, Lee !'' Gémit Dénis et j'attrapais sa main pour le soutient.

''Je sais ! Je sais !'' Je lui donnais une pression rassurante avant de regarder en direction de l'entraîneur. Il avait un regard contrit sur son visage et je me doutais que cela était pire que je le pensais.''Tiens le coup ! l'ambulance va arriver !''

J'avais suivis l'ambulance avec ma voiture et maintenant, je me dirigeais vers le bureau d'admission. Ils avaient pris Dénis pour une radiographie pour vérifier que sa jambe cassée n'avait pas créer d'avantage de dégât mais je ne pouvais pas trouver en moi la force de rester calme. Le son écœurant des os rampant dans l'air résonnait encore dans mon esprit et je ne pouvais pas arrêter de m'inquiéter pour lui. Il avait semblé si vulnérable, si brisé sur cette civière.

Je tentais d'effacer ces pensées de mon esprit comme je passais les portes de l'ascenseur et marcha tout droit vers la réception sans donner un coup d'œil sur mon entourage.

Une femme d'apparence ethnique avec de long cheveux brun se redressa à l'entente de mon approche et me donna un sourire bienveillant.

''Comment puis-je vous aider ?'' Demanda-t-elle en posant un dossier médical qu'elle lisait et je m'appuyais sur le bord du bureau.

'' Je voudrais des nouvelles de mon petit frère. Il a percuté un de ses coéquipiers lors de sa pratique de Lacrosse. Ils l'ont emmené faire une radio mais il n'est toujours pas revenu.'' Expliquais-je dans une course nerveuse avant de remarquer mes mains tremblantes.

Cela semblait attiré le regard de l'infirmière et bientôt, elle avait ses propres mains recouvrant les miennes m'obligeant à la dévisager légèrement surprise.

''Tout va bien aller, d'accord.'' Tenta-t-elle de me rassurer et je la croyais presque si ce n'est pas pour mon état complètement agité.''Comment s'appelle ton frère ? Je vais regarder si ils ont fini.''

Je hochais la tête dans la précipitation avant de regarder avec anxiété comme elle passa à travers son écran. Mes yeux attrapèrent son badge et allèrent large en reconnaissance. Infirmière Mélissa Mccall. Maintenant que je pensais, elle me rappelait étrangement de son fils. Ses longs cheveux noir et ses yeux brun me faisant penser à ceux d'un chiot. Il était évident que Scott avait hérité de cette aura de bienveillance de sa mère.

Elle releva soudainement la tête, me stoppant dans mon fil de pensée et me donna un sourire rassurant.''Ils ont fini de lui donner une radio. Ton petit frère devrait être ici d'une minute à l'autre.''

''Merci.''

Je me tournais en scannant la salle pour toute trace de Dénis simplement pour le regretter dès l'instant où je repérais Lydia Martin assise sur l'un des fauteuils. Elle semblait à peine me remarquer comme elle parlait à l'aide d'une oreillette bluetooth et je déviais mon attention de la blonde de fraise avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils quand je vis un autre visage familier. Bien, actuellement ce visage familier était caché derrière une brochure sur les menstruations mensuelle. Ce qui soi-dit en passant était au-delà étrange et bizarre.

Je remarquais le regard Stiles se concentrer sur quelque chose et leva les yeux ciel quand j'attrapais Jackson et Lydia se dévorer la bouche de l'autre. Si il y avait une chose que je détestais encore plus que d'être toucher sans ma permission s'était probablement les PDA en public.

Je détournais rapidement les yeux, dégoûter et laissa un air de soulagement sur mon visage quand je remarquais Dénis m'approcher sur un fauteuil roulant. Je marchais tout droit vers lui et me baissa à sa hauteur pour atteindre son visage.

''Hey, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'à dit le médecin ?'' M'empressais-je de demander dans la préoccupation avant d'entendre un éclaircissement de gorge à ma gauche m'obligeant à détacher mon attention de Dénis.

Je me redressais quand je constatais qu'il était un médecin et me préparais pour tout ce qui allait venir.

''Il va bien.'' Commença-t-il par me rassurer avec un sourire.'' Bien, cela aurait pu être bien pire. Il a une fracture déplacée du tibia et du péroné ainsi que quelques côtes fêlés.''

Mon regard s'écarquilla comme je posais mes yeux sur Dénis dans l'incrédulité.''C'est ce que vous appeler bien s'en sortir ?''

''Comme je l'ai dit, il aurait pu être bien pire.'' Répondit le médecin me faisant honnêtement douté de ses capacités.''Les os brisés auraient pu atteindre les articulations. Mais comme je vous le dis Dénis est un gars chanceux. Il va juste devoir supporter un plâtre durant deux mois et vous aurez à surveiller à ce qu'il ne bouge pas trop pour ses côtes. Je vais vous prescrire des antalgiques pour les douleurs et vous serez libre de partir.''

Le médecin faisait déjà demi-tour quand Dénis l'interpella me faisant le regarder dans l'interrogation avant de sombre dans un froncement de sourcils à sa question.''Est-ce que je pourrais rejouer à Lacrosse ?''

Je pouvais sentir l'espoir dans son ton comme ses yeux regardait le médecin avec une telle émotion et l'homme grisonnant donna un regard sur Dénis avant de me regarder dans la sollicitude.

''Malheureusement, j'ai peur que tu ne puisses pas jouer cette saison ni même la saison prochaine. Ce genre de blessure n'est pas très grave mais elle mettent du temps à se refermer et tu auras des séances de rééducation à faire pour simplement remarcher sans douleur.''

Je regardais le dos fuyant du médecin en déglutissant difficilement sachant que si je regardais mon frère je pourrais voir la tristesse et la déception tâchant son visage. Lacrosse était tout pour lui et maintenant, son rêve était parti. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cela se passait réellement.

J'entendis un reniflement et je baissais instantanément mon attention sur Dénis pour voir des larmes coulant silencieusement le long de ses joues. La simple vue faisait ressortir le pire en moi et je me baissais instantanément à sa hauteur avec un regard déterminé.

''Hey, arrête ça ! Tout de suite !'' Le réprimandais-je sèchement en attrapant sa main pour le faire me regarder.''Tu n'es pas faible, d'accord ? Il ne nous connaît pas ! Nous sommes des Argent-Jenkins ! Nous ne sommes pas faible.''

Il me dévisageait avec un regard abattu avant de passer ses mains sur son visage à mon ton dur.''Mais et si, je ne … ''

''Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que tu ne peux pas, d'accord ?'' Cassais-je durement en serrant sa main un peu plus fort.''Tu vas remarcher avant la prochaine saison et tu feras l'équipe. Mieux encore, tu seras capitaine et tu sais pourquoi ?'' J'attendis qu'il me donne un signe de tête avant de continuer.''Parce que nous allons t'entraîner aussi longtemps et aussi durement qu'il faudra mais tu vas rejouer, c'est clair ? Alors arrête d'agir comme un être faible.''

je savais que je ressemblais actuellement à ma mère mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser agir comme quelqu'un de faible. Nous n'étions pas faible. Il n'avait aucun droit de l'être. Il allait travaillé plus dur mais il irait mieux et il montrerait qu'ils se trompaient. Parce que c'était ce que nous faisons.

Je me redressais comme le médecin revint vers nous avec une prescription et la prit avant de me tourner vers mon frère.

''Nous pouvons y aller.'' Je m'apprêtais à atteindre derrière lui pour le pousser mais il m'interrompit avec un regard de détermination.

'' Je peux marcher avec mes béquilles.''

Je lui donnais un regard dur mais fière comme il se força à se lever par lui-même et se tenait maintenant debout sur ses béquilles. C'était de ça dont je voulais parler.

Je donnais un dernier regard sur Stiles et fronça les sourcils quand je repérais Scott faire une sortie rapide du couloirs menant à la morgue. Je concentrais d'avantage mon attention sur les deux comme Scott déchira la brochure des mains de Stiles le faisant s'agiter avec animation avant de tendre l'oreille dans l'espoir d'obtenir un aperçu de leur conversation, en vain.

Peu importe de ce qu'ils pouvaient parler, cela semblait assez grave et je décidais de le laisser aller avant de me tourner de nouveau vers Dénis qui avait remarquer mon regard fixe.

Il haussa un sourcil dans l'interrogation auquel je me contentais de lever les yeux au ciel avant de poser ma main sur son dos pour le diriger vers la sortie.

Autant dire que notre mère était furieuse quand elle nous a vu rentrer. Je l'avais appelé quand j'étais à l'hôpital et elle avait garder son ton aussi calme que possible contrairement à moi mais maintenant qu'elle avait entendu le verdict du médecin, elle était plus qu'en colère. Elle avait lu et relu à multiple reprise la prescription de Dénis et l'avait réprimander pour sa stupidité à se blesser ce qui n'était absolument pas de sa faute mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire quelque chose. C'était ainsi que cela se passait à la maison. Lorsque nous nous blessions c'était toujours de notre faute. Je l'avais regarder punir Dénis pour les deux prochains mois dans l'impuissance et j'avais fini dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rester dans les parages quand elle était dans une telle humeur.

 **Hey, c'est encore moi! Alors voilà la suite ! J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous plait parce que je n'ai aucun retour pour l'instant et je suis vraiment emballer par cette introduction de mon OC! Après avoir regarder le dernière épisode de Teen Wolf avec le bref retour de Crystal Reed, cela ma rappeler combien elle me manquait dans le show et je pensais intégrer une autre Argent dans le milieu !**

 **Donc voilà, un autre chapitre et jusqu'à la prochaine fois**

 **Xoxo**


	5. -I don't know what happens to me-

J'avais continuer à suivre mon planning comme d'habitude et j'étais actuellement entrain de me diriger en direction de la bibliothèque avec une excitation nouvellement trouvée. Je savais que c'était complètement contre nature pour moi d'agir ainsi quand il était question d'un garçon mais Isaac avait quelque chose qui m'attirait indubitablement. Je voulais en apprendre plus, tout savoir sur lui. Il représentait un véritable mystère et je voulais le percer à jour plus que tout. Je n'avais jamais été une personne pour les secrets depuis que je disais toujours tout ce que j'avais à l'esprit mais Isaac avait le don de s'immiscer dans mon esprit et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à lui.

J'ouvrais les portes familière de la bibliothèque et fus légèrement surprise de le trouver déjà assit à notre table d'étude avec tout ses livres prêt. Un sourire orna mes lèvres à ce geste et je pressais le pas dans sa direction. Je prenais place en face de lui et lui donna un sourire qui se transforma rapidement en froncement de sourcil préoccupé à la vue de son visage.

''Oh mon dieu, Isaac !'' Haletais-je en laissant mes livres tombés sur la table avec un son sourd avant de me précipité à son côté dans l'inquiétude.''Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?''

Une longue entaille prônait sur sa lèvre inférieur couplé à un énorme bleu presque noir sur le haut de sa pommette. Je levais la main comme pour le toucher mais me ravisa au dernier moment dans un élan de conscience. Le garçon devant moi avait les yeux large et semblait s'agiter à ma présence me faisant prendre un pas en arrière dans la gêne.

''Désolé, je n'aurai pas dû …'' M'excusais-je en jouant distraitement avec mes mains depuis que ça me démangeait d'atteindre sa peau pour tester la douleur qu'il subissait et je relevais les yeux quand j'entendis sa voix.

''Ne soit pas ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal !'' Murmura-t-il avec timidité enfin c'était ce que je pensais mais maintenant que je voyais l'état de son visage, je dirais que cela était plus dans la crainte me faisant froncer les sourcils dans la colère.

''Est-ce que quelqu'un te fait du mal, Isaac ?'' Demandais-je me sentant incroyablement en colère à la simple pensée et ses yeux allèrent large avant qu'il brouilla nerveusement sur ses notes.

''Qu-quoi ? Non ! Non ! Je me suis fais ça à Lacrosse ! Ce n'est pas grand chose.'' Se défendit-il me faisant le regarder dans l'incrédulité et la légère irritation à son mensonge.

''Vous portez des casques !''L'informais-je montrant que je n'achetais clairement pas son mensonge et son expression semblait changé considérablement.

''Occupe-toi de tes affaires !'' Cingla-t-il soudainement me faisant sursauter avant de le regarder avec un éclat vexé.

''Très bien !'' Cassais-je à mon tour avant de prendre place en face de lui. J'ouvrais mes notes sans un regard dans sa direction.''IL suffit de tutorat. Nous ne sommes pas amis. Désolé, j'avais oublié !''

le reste de la leçon était incroyablement tendu et froide. Je pouvais sentir le regard perçant d'Isaac sur ma tête mais je gardais de l'ignorer et me contenta de rester strictement dans l'étude. Je coupais même court à notre leçon et sortis de la bibliothèque sans un seul regard sur le garçon même si je pouvais entendre ses pas me suivant de près. Il ne voulait pas s'ouvrir à moi alors c'était très bien. Je veux dire, il avait raison. Ce n'était pas mes affaires. Après tout, ça devrait m'apprendre à vouloir apprendre à connaître à quelqu'un. Je n'avais jamais fait ce genre de chose et je comprenais mieux maintenant. Je n'étais certainement pas faite pour le contact humain. Je frappais durement l'asphalte en me dirigeant tout droit vers ma voiture quand j'entendis des pas beaucoup plus rapide sur ma piste et me retourna malgré moi à l'entente de mon prénom.

Je haussais un sourcil froid en direction d'Isaac comme il s'arrêta à ma hauteur avec un regard penaud. ''Je suis désolé ! J'étais injuste et … ''

''Non, tu avais raison !'' Le coupais-je sèchement.''Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander.''

Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour mais le garçon atteignait pour mon bras et je faisais volte-face dans la surprise. Il semblait aussitôt remarquer ma surprise et me relâcha avant de se frotter la nuque dans la nervosité.

''Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas !'' Se confondu-t-il en excuse me faisant soupirer intérieurement. J'en avais assez de ses excuses.

Je voulais la vérité mais cela il ne pouvait définitivement pas me la donner. Cependant, si je serais déjà partie avec n'importe qui d'autre, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la faire avec lui. Il me tenait encore avec ses secrets et aussi sombre qu'ils semblaient être, je voulais savoir.

Je relâchais un soupir en me pinçant le pont de mon nez avant de reporter mon attention sur le garçon au yeux bleu.''Il suffit d'oublier, d'accord ?''

''Vraiment ?'' S'étonna-t-il réellement surpris et je me retenais de rouler des yeux. Il reprit rapidement de son air étonné avant de me regarder avec nervosité me faisant le dévisager dans la perplexité.''Tu voulais … enfin, tu voulais vraiment dire ce que tu as dit plutôt ? À propos d'être amis ?''

Je le dévisageais légèrement surprise par sa question avant de froncer les sourcils dans la pensée. Est-ce que je voulais vraiment être amis ? Certes, je voulais le connaître mais est-ce que je voulais le connaître, lui ou ses secrets ? Je pensais un peu plus sur le sujet et Isaac devait prendre cela comme un non puisqu'il s'empressa de se rattraper dans l'embarras.

''Je … oublie ce que je viens de dire. Enfin, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça. C'était … c'était …''

''Isaac !'' Le coupais-je avec un petit sourire quand je remarquais les rougeur sur ses joues pâle.''J'aimerais vraiment être ton amie.''

Un élan de surprise s'installa sur son visage comme il me dévisagea complètement éberlué et mon sourire s'agrandit. Si il était très attrayant en temps normal, il l'était d'autant plus quand il souriait et je me surprenais soudainement à pensée à le faire rire d'avantage juste pour voir ce sourire plus souvent.

Je prenais rapidement mon téléphone et regarda l'heure sur mon écran avant de reporter mon attention sur Isaac avec un regard incertain.

''Je sais pas pour toi mais je meurs de faim. Ça te dirait d'aller manger un morceau ?'' Suggérais-je en mordant l'intérieur de ma joue dans l'incertitude quand je vis son regard devenir de plus en plus grand avant qu'il bégaya une réponse.

''Ouais, je … euh, ouais, bien sûr.''

''Cool ! Tu es venu à vélo ?'' Demandais-je réagissant dans la minute avant de me tourner vers ma voiture.''Il falloir le mettre dans mon coffre, tu sais ?''

''Oh, ouais, sûr ! Je vais le chercher !'' S'empressa-t-il de répondre d'un voix rêveuse me faisant sourire d'avantage et je secouais la tête avant de le presser un peu hors de sa transe avec un rire.

Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture tout en regardant son dos se dirigeant vers les portes-vélos et tira les clés de la poche arrière de mon jean avant de déverrouiller les portières. J'atteignais à l'intérieur de mon tableau de bord et appuya sur le bouton pour ouvrir le coffre avant de faire le tour de la voiture pour plier les sièges de la banquette arrière.

J'attendis qu'il s'arrêta à ma hauteur avant d'atteindre pour son vélo mais il me stoppa avant que je pouvais même l'atteindre.

''Je peux le faire.'' Déclara-t-il avec un blush maladroit me faisant sourire narquois.

''Et je peux le faire aussi.'' L'informais-je avec confiance avant de le pointer malicieusement avec un doigt.''Tu ne serais pas machiste tout de même ?'' Ses yeux allèrent large à mon accusation et il s'empressa de bégayer une excuse qui ne fit qu'agrandir mon sourire.''Relax, Isaac ! Je jouais juste avec toi.''

Il semblait considérablement se détendre après ça avant de m'envoyer un regard taquin et c'était tout ce qu'il nous fallait pour tomber dans un rire.

Nous montions à l'intérieur de ma voiture dans une bonne humeur et je mettais le contact avant de me tourner vers lui avec un sourire.''Alors tu veux aller où ?''

''Donc c'est ici que tu travailles ? Le cimetière ?'' Je donnais un regard sur l'ensemble du cimetière dans l'intrigue avant de prendre le bain de glace se trouvant entre mes jambes et apporta une cuillère à mes lèvres avec nonchalance.

Isaac et moi avions été mangé Mexicain et j'avais eu l'idée de prendre de la glace à emporter. Il m'avait enfin dit ou il travaillait même si cela était évidemment source de nervosité et de honte pour lui. En fait, j'avais appris beaucoup de chose sur Isaac mais pas assez. Chaque fois qu'il me disait quelque chose, je me surprenais toujours à poser d'avantage de question pour en savoir plus. C'était ainsi que j'avais appris que sa mère était parti depuis longtemps et que quelque années plus tard, son frère aîné, Camden, était mort en service. Maintenant, ce n'était plus que lui et son père. J'avais pressentais son humeur devenir beaucoup plus sombre à cette information et comme la famille n'était visiblement pas un sujet facile pour nous deux, j'avais changé de sujet sur son travail. J'avais pu voir l'appréhension dans ses yeux lorsqu'il m'avait dit qu'il préférait me montrer. J'étais quelque peu réticente au début, mes méfiances coup de pieds dans mon esprit mais j'avais finalement accepté. Maintenant, je me trouvais assise sur l'un des bancs proche de l'entrée tandis qu'Isaac ramassait des feuilles mortes sur le sol pour signe de propreté. Mon regard s'arrêta sur sa grande silhouette et une nouvelle fois, mes yeux remontèrent à son visage battu. Il avait été assez détendu pour retirer sa capuche mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de toujours vouloir savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. En vérité, plus je passais du temps avec lui et plus je voulais savoir ce qui aurait bien pu lui arriver. J'avais facilement compris qu'il n'était pas très populaire au lycée et j'espérais sincèrement qu'il n'était pas victime d'intimidation.

''Ouais.'' Isaac déglutit en répondant à ma question tout en regardant n'importe où sauf à moi comme-ci il s'attendait ma fuite avant de continuer avec un regard interrogateur quand il constata que je n'avais pas bougé.''Tu ne trouves pas ça effrayant ou bizarre ?''

''Tu as un travail.'' Déclarais-je d'un ton de fait en reprenant une cuillerée du bain de glace au pépite de chocolat et nonchalamment les épaules.''C'est plus que certain adolescents de cette ville !''

Un rictus sombre éclata soudain des lèvres d'Isaac et je concentrais mon attention sur lui comme il laissa sa morosité à l'air libre.''Ouais, je doute que fossoyeur va faire une grande impression sur mon CV. Je pourrais tout aussi bien inscrire paria.''

Je posais ma cuillère et concentra toute mon attention sur le garçon blond sable.''Où tu pourrais simplement marquer que tu fais partie de l'équipe de La crosse. Je suis sûr que cela marchera aussi.''

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres rose du garçon à ma tentative d'alléger l'humeur et il secoua la tête avant de laisser le balaie qu'il tenait contre un arbre pour me rejoindre sur le banc.

'' C'est facile à dire pour quelqu'un que tout réussi. Co-capitaine de l'équipe de natation, note parfaite, crédit de tutorat.''Énonça Isaac avec un sourire sur ses lèvres comme il comptait sur ses doigts mes compétences et pour une raison quelconque je me sentais incroyablement timide face à lui.

Cela ne me ressemblait pas. J'étais fière de mes capacités mais maintenant qu'il disait cela, je me sentais comme une petite fille que l'on félicitait pour son premier exploit. La sensation était nouvelle pour moi et je ne savais pas encore si je l'appréciais.

Encore étrangère et confuse avec la situation, je choisissais de faire ce que je faisais le mieux. Je donnais une petit tape ludique dans son épaule et dévia la conversation.

''Alors tu vas jouer ce soir ?'' Demandais-je en reprenant une bouchée de glace et je vis son sourire devenir beaucoup plus nerveux et timide.

'' Ouais, j'ai fais la deuxième ligne.'' Déclara-t-il légèrement fière de son intégration avant de reprendre dans la dérision.''Enfin, je ne suis pas aussi bon que Whittemore ou Mccall. Tu as vu comment il a fait la première ligne ? Il était toujours sur le banc l'année dernière et maintenant c'est comme-ci il était devenu soudainement un pro.''

Je pouvais voir la concentration sur son visage comme il parlait de Mccall et je ne pouvais pas nier qu'il avait raison. Je me souvenais de quelque match de l'année dernière et Stiles et Scott était la plupart du temps sur le banc de touche. En fait, je me souvenais qu'aucun des deux n'avaient joué même une seule fois. Je reportais mon regard sur Isaac qui avait toujours un froncement de sourcils songeur sur son front et je haussais les épaules, impassible.

''Peut-être qu'il est comme spider-man, tu sais ! Il sait fait piquer par une araignée radioactive.'' Un sourire ludique se dessina sur mes lèvres comme Isaac me dévisagea actuellement comme-ci je venais de poussée deux têtes et je décidais de continuer dans l'espoir d'obtenir son sourire.''Ou alors, il est un vampire secrètement déguisé en adolescent.''

Un éclat de rire jaillit de sa poitrine à ma dernière supposition et je ne tardais pas à le rejoindre dans l'hilarité.

''Twilight ? Vraiment ?'' Se moqua Isaac avec un sourire narquois avant de me jauger avec un regain de confiance.'' Je ne t'aurais jamais pensé pour une de ces filles.''

Je rétricissais mon regard sur le garçon en feignant l'infraction.''Hey, je l'ai vue qu'une seule fois et tu peux parler. Je trouve que c'est plutôt étrange que tu saches le nom.''

Je vis la couleur s'infiltrer sur ses joues à mon insinuation et le garçon déglutit dans l'embarras avant de laisser un petit rire mal à l'aise me faisant sourire dans la victoire.

Si je le trouvais incroyablement attrayant quand il souriait, je devais reconnaître qu'il était encore plus adorable avec cet air embarrassé. Bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il sifflait légèrement dans la douleur avant d'atteindre avec son doigt à la coupe sur ses lèvres.

Il y avait un petit silence nettement plus sombre et je me raclais légèrement la gorge pour attraper son attention dans l'incertitude.''Est-ce que ça fait mal ?''

Mes doigts me démangeaient une nouvelle fois pour atteindre ses blessures mais je gardais mes mains bien serrer autour du bain de glace pour m'en empêcher. C'était une invasion de son espace personnel.

''Ça l'est de moins en moins.'' Répondit-il dans murmure presque inaudible mais j'attrapais tout de même ses mots et je ne pouvais pas nier le mauvais pressentiment dans le creux de mon estomac.

Dans un geste purement instinctif, j'attrapais sa main posant sur sa jambe et lui donna une pression rassurante le faisant lever les yeux vers moi dans le choc et la surprise. Réalisant mon erreur, je m'empressais de retirer ma main mais il resserra ses doigts autour de ma paume me bloquant.

Mon regard dériva sur nos mains entrelacées et je ne pouvais pas empêcher la chaleur de se répandre lentement dans mes joues. Je n'étais pas habitué au contact et pour une raison. Je détestais quand on me touchait mais aussi étrange que cela l'était pour moi, c'était différent avec Isaac. Je découvrais une tout autre nouvelle satisfaction dans ce simple geste et je me détendais avec un petit sourire avant de relever les yeux pour surprendre Isaac à me regarder. Il détourna rapidement les yeux dans la gêne faisant agrandir mon sourire dans un rire.

Nous restions ainsi dans un silence confortable jusqu'à ce que cela était devenu beaucoup trop pour moi. Je n'avais jamais eu de problème avec les silences avant mais avec Isaac cela me dérangeais. Je voulais en apprendre d'avantage sur le garçon.

Je m'apprêtais à poser une question quand une légère brise vola autour de nous, faisant virevolter mes cheveux avant qu'un frisson me parcouru l'échine. Je tressaillis légèrement à la sensation de froid depuis que je n'étais pas vraiment habillé pour la température et Isaac semblait également le remarquer.

''Tu as froid ?'' Demanda-t-il dans un ton de préoccupation me faisant le regarder avec un petit sourire.

Je n'étais pas habitué à ce genre de préoccupation et comme à mon habitude, le mantra de ma mère resurgit dans mon esprit. _Ne laisse personne voir tes faiblesses._

Je secouais la tête dans la négation et tenta de rendre mon mensonge aussi convaincant que possible.''Non. Ça va ! Ce doit être à cause de toute cette glace.''

Isaac me jaugea un moment avant de détacher sa main de la mienne me faisant instantanément regretter mon mensonge à la soudaine perte de chaleur avant de me surprendre quand il retira son coton ouaté à capuche et me le tendis avec un regard timide.

Je pesais le pour et le contre dans mon esprit avant de finalement accepter le sweat avec un ''merci.''. Je passais mes bras dans le matériau avant de lâcher un petit rire quand je constatais qu'il m'enveloppais entièrement jusqu'à mi-cuisse me faisant regarder Isaac avec un sourire. Il était étonnement chaud et chaleureux. Une petite odeur d'eau de Cologne ainsi que de bois de santal semblait s'attarder sur le vêtement et je me surprenais à inhaler son parfum avec satisfaction.

Un sourire se profila sur le visage d'Isaac à mon action et je détournais rapidement le regard dans la gêne d'avoir été prise. Cela ne me ressemblait définitivement pas. Parler avec un garçon, lui tenir la main et accepter de porter ses vêtements. Je fronçais les sourcils comme je réalisais que j'agissais comme ses stupides filles hormonal que je méprisais la plupart du temps et je mettais intentionnellement une certaine distance entre lui et moi. Je vis son regard diminué dans la déception et je devais littéralement me forcer à camper sur mes positions. Cela était la première fois que ce genre de choses m'arrivaient et je n'étais pas certaine d'apprécier la personne que j'étais au côté d'Isaac. Je manquais de contrôle sur mes émotions et je n'aimais définitivement pas ça.

Avec cette pensée, je jetais un regard sur ma montre et élargissait les yeux quand je réalisais que nous avions été ici pour la totalité de l'après-midi. Je n'avais pas vue le temps passé et je commençais sérieusement à sentir l'anxiété me gagner. Je regardais notre entourage et remarqua que le soleil avait considérablement décliné ce qui confirmait l'heure tardive. Avais-je été aussi absorbé par notre conversation que je n'avais même pas fait attention à notre entourage ?

Je déglutissais dans l'agitation et déplia mes jambes croisés en position indienne avant de me tenir debout face à un Isaac décontenancé. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment le blâmer. Une fois que j'avais réalisé ce qu'il faisait pour moi, l'ambiance s'était considérablement assombrit et maintenant, un silence maladroit avait remplacer celui confortable.

''Il est bientôt l'heure du match.'' L'informais-je en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux comme je jetais un regard sur ma voiture garer à l'entrée.''Tu veux un tour au lycée ?''

Un regard de déception pur s'installa sur le visage du garçon comme il constata mon ton indifférent et je devais tout faire pour ne pas craquer ne faisant qu'accentuer mon anxiété. Qu'est-ce qui se passait pour moi ?

Finalement, Isaac accepta ma proposition me faisant regretter pour même avoir demander. Je pouvais sentir ses regards sur moi durant tout le trajet jusqu'au lycée et je tentais vraiment dur de ne pas craquer. Je n'aimais pas me sentir aussi vulnérable, presque à nu et je détestais encore plus le contrôle qu'il avait sur moi. Je réalisais que ma curiosité lui avait donner un certain pouvoir et je me flagellais mentalement pour avoir été aussi stupide.

Je me garais dans le parking déjà bien remplit de voitures et coupa le moteur dans un silence tendu avant de me tourner vers Isaac qui me regardait toujours avec un froncement de sourcils perdu.

''Ais-je fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ?'' Surgit soudain sa voix coupable me faisant le regarder dans l'incrédulité et la stupéfaction et je m'empressais aussitôt de secouer la tête dans la négation.

''Non ! Non ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal.'' Je détournais le regard en déglutissant avant de regarder dans sa direction avec un sourire forcé.''Il n'y a rien de mal, Isaac. Je suppose que je suis juste un peu fatigué.''

''Oh !'' Souffla Isaac d'un air contrit avant de reporter son attention sur moi dans la déception.''Tu ne viens pas voir le match alors ?''

''Oh, si, si, je viens.'' Répondis-je le faisant à nouveau sourire m'obligeant à garder un contrôle sur mes émotions.''Tu portes quel numéro ?'' Il me donna un regard interrogateur et je laissais un petit sourire en coin orner mes lèvres comme je roulais des yeux.'' Il faut bien que je supporte l'un des joueurs, non ?''

Bien ! Autant pour garder un contrôle sur mes émotions.

Un large sourire s'installa sur le visage d'Isaac et il s'empressa de me répondre avec timidité.''Le 14. Je porte le numéro 14. Bien je ne suis pas sûr de jouer. Il y a encore la possibilité que je reste sur le banc.''

''Dans ce cas, je ne pouvais pas rêver supporter un meilleur joueur sur le banc de touche.'' Déclarais-je avec un clin d'œil ludique auquel Isaac rougit avant de publié un petit rire amusé.''Cependant, il faudrait peut-être que l'on sorte si on veux que ça arrive.''

Un rire échappa à nouveau de ses lèvres avant qu'il sortit et ouvrit la portière arrière de ma voiture pour récupérer ses sacs. Je ne tardais pas à sortir à mon tour et attendis qu'il ait entièrement récupérer ses affaires avant de verrouiller les portes.

Je m'arrêtais devant les portes du lycée en même temps qu'Isaac se tourna vers moi et je me souvenais que je portais actuellement son sweat à capuche. Je faisais un geste pour le retirer mais la voix d'Isaac m'arrêta dans mon action.

''Non ! Garde-le ! Enfin, je pense que tu en auras besoin plus que moi.'' Se rattrapa-t-il dans l'agitation avant de gérer un petit sourire nerveux me faisant sourire malgré moi.

''Je le garderais pour toi.'' L'informais-je avant de faire demi-tour en direction du terrain de Lacrosse mais non sans crier par-dessus mon épaule.''Si tu me cherches, je serais la fille avec ton coton ouaté.''

Je marchais en direction des gradins depuis que c'était là où toute l'agitation se passait et fus une nouvelle fois ébahit devant tout le monde présent. Ce sport était vraiment quelque chose de grand pour cette ville. Je resserrais mes bras contre mon torse, me sentant déjà accablé par toute cette population et me força à faire mon chemin dans les escaliers tout en ignorant les acclamations de la foule. Je détestais vraiment les gens et j'avais toujours eu ce problème avec les foules. Les psychiatres que j'avais vu disait que je souffrais d'agoraphobie à cause de la pression de mes pairs, autrement dit ma mère, mais je pensais que j'étais tout simplement antisocial, voir misanthrope.

Soudain, j'entendis mon prénom être hélé et je relevais les yeux des marches à la recherche de l'imbécile m'ayant reconnu. Ouais, j'avais tendance à devenir acariâtre dans ce genre de situation. Je ne tardais pas à repérer Allison qui me faisait actuellement de grand signes pour m'asseoir à ses côtés quand mon regard attrapa une autre figure familière. Son père, Christopher, était là aussi et il me gratifia d'un sourire avant de souligner à nouveau la place que sa fille venait de me montrer. Comprenant que je n'avais plus vraiment le choix, je forçais un sourire tendu sur mon visage et passa difficilement entre les gens pour les atteindre. Je m'arrêtais à leurs hauteurs et Allison se leva surexciter avant de me serrer dans ses bras me faisant tressaillir à son assaut. Il fallait vraiment que je lui touchais un mot au sujet des contacts physiques.

''Hey, Lee !'' Salua-t-elle gaiement avant de regarder par-dessus mon épaule avec un léger froncement de sourcil perplexe.''Où est Dénis ?''

''Il s'est blessé assez mal à sa pratique hier. Une fracture déplacée du tibia, du péroné et que quelques côtes fêlés.'' Répondis-je d'un ton impassible à l'inverse d'Allison qui haleta en écarquillant les yeux dans l'horreur.

''Oh mon dieu, est-ce qu'il va bien ?'' S'enquit-elle de demander dans le soucis et je lui donnais un hochement de tête serré.

''Il réintégrera la saison prochaine. Ce n'est rien.'' Déclarais-je d'un ton final avant de donner un regard sur son père en reconnaissance et m'asseoir à ses côtés.''Oncle Christopher.''

''Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été appelé ainsi.'' Annonça le père d'Allison avec un rire rauque avant de me donner un regard attentif.''Bien, hormis ta mère.''

Je remarquais Allison se rasseoir encore visiblement sous le choc de la façon dont je réagissais face à la nouvelle de l'état de Dénis et je haussais simplement les épaules avant de reporter mon regard sur le terrain de Lacrosse.

''Alors où est Lydia ?'' Demandais-je plus pour combler le silence pesant que par intérêt réel.

Allison semblait sortir de son état ahurit comme elle pointa le côté du terrain avec un sourire légèrement forcer.''Juste là. Elle parle à Scott.''

Je suivais son regard et ne tarda pas à copier son froncement de sourcils. Je me doutais du sujet de conversation et je pouvais facilement comprendre pourquoi Allison semblait légèrement soucieuse de ce qui pouvait se dire entre-eux. Je veux dire, je savais maintenant que la brune signifiait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne paraissait. Et si j'avais repérer la manière dont Lydia agissait avec Scott, je n'avais aucun doute qu'Allison l'avait remarquer aussi.

''Elle est très motivé pour gagner.''Commentais-je avec un ton de jugement sans détacher mon froncement de sourcils du duo avant que le faible rire nerveux d'Allison m'interpella.

''Ouais !' Acquiesça la brune en hochant la tête.''Elle m'a fait faire des pancartes durant la moitié de l'après-midi.''

''Toutes pour Jackson, je devine.'' Supposais-je en secouant la tête avant de rouler des yeux faisant sourire Allison comme elle hocha la tête avant de reporter son regard sur mon haut.

''Est-ce que c'est le sweat d'un garçon ?'' Demanda-t-elle taquin suscitant une toux de son père nous rappelant de sa présence.

Mes yeux allèrent large comme je donnais un regard de côté sur son père pour l'avertir avant de se rétrécir sur elle dans l'ennui quand elle ne fit qu'élargir son sourire malicieux.

''Regarde Lydia revient !'' Annonçais-je en regardant en direction de la blonde de fraise pour faire diversion.

En effet, la reine des abeilles remonta les gradins avant de me repérer. Elle me donna un regard en redressant sa posture avant de dévier son attention sur les deux Argent. Elle prit place aux côtés d'Allison avant de donner un regard remplit de soupçon à mon attention.

''Où est ce soi-disant petit-frère ?'' M'interrogea-t-elle en balayant une de ses mèches de son épaule avec attitude.

''Pas ici de toute évidence.'' Répondis-je sèchement avant de reporter mon attention sur le jeu qui était sur le point de commencer.

Le match commença et je gardais mon attention uniquement rivé sur l'action. Parfois, je pouvais sentir le regard attentif des deux Argent sur mon côté mais la plupart du temps je les ignoraient. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui intriguait autant le père d'Allison chez moi mais il avait le don de me faire inconfortable et sûr en même temps. C'était très contradictoire comme sentiment. Une partie de moi, probablement celle de mon héritage m'intimait de lui faire entièrement confiance mais une autre, plus sceptique, ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser que son retour n'était pas une simple source de déménagement.

Le match était déjà à plus de la moitié et il semblerait que l'équipe adverse était entrain de gagner. Je regardais comme Jackson vola la balle de Scott pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois depuis le début du match et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de serrer mes poings dans l'irritation. Ce petit con arrogant. Soudain, comme-ci cela ne suffisait pas qu'il volait toute les balles, je devais regarder dans l'incrédulité totale comme Jackson bouscula durement Scott avant de faire un tir parfait à l'intérieur du filet.

Je bondissais instantanément sur mes pieds en pointant sauvagement vers le terrain.''C'est une faute ! Il l'a écarté !''

''Ouais. On lève la pancarte.'' Entendis-je à ma droite et je cassais un éclat sur la blonde de fraise comme elle criait le slogan en faveur de son petit-ami avant de forcer Allison à la suivre.''On t'aime jackson. Allez.''

Je me rasseyais sur le banc avec une expression aigre à laquelle Allison me donna un regard de remerciement avant que la voix de son père m'interpella.

''Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce sport.''

Il était évident qu'il essayait simplement de faire la conversation et je me contentais de hausser les épaules avec désintérêt.

''Je ne l'aime pas. En fait, je le déteste.'' Objectais-je soutirant un regard confus de mon oncle avant de continuer pour expliquer mon point.''Seulement, Dénis l'adore et je n'avais rien de mieux à faire.''

Christopher laissa échapper un rire à mon observation m'obligeant à le dévisager avec interrogation. Avais-je dit quelque chose drôle ?

''Tu me rappelles de ta mère lorsqu'elle était jeune.'' Constata-t-il me faisant malgré émoi grincer des dents à cette comparaison et je devais me retenir de ne pas le contredire. Ressembler à ma mère était la dernière chose à laquelle j'aspirais.'' Tu es entrain de penser que cela est une tare, n'est-ce pas ?''

J'écarquillais les yeux, prise sur le fait et le dévisagea à la recherche d'une réponse mais aucun mot ne me venait à l'esprit. Mon état abasourdit semblait l'amuser comme un nouveau sourire hilare s'installa sur son visage, faisant légèrement plisser les quelques les rides autour de ses yeux.

''Je sais comment Victoria peut-être. Crois-moi, j'ai grandis avec elle.'' Déclara-t-il me faisant le regarder dans l'incrédulité avant de reprendre rapidement de ma stupeur avec un froncement de sourcils ennuyé.

''Est-ce que c'est un sorte de test ?'' Demandais-je de but en blanc.

Les yeux bleu-gris du père d'Allison semblaient s'allumer avec une nouvelle lueur beaucoup plus scrutatrice comme il me jaugea attentivement me laissant un sentiment de perplexité avant qu'il reporta son attention sur le jeu comme-ci de rien n'était.

Je l'observais dans la confusion et la légère frustration à son manque de réponses avant de donner un bref regard sur Allison dans l'espoir qu'elle avait entendu cette conversation étrange mais il semblerait qu'elle avait son regard rivé sur le jeu.

Je me forçais à détourner le regard de mon oncle pour le jeu quand je remarquais le numéro 14 faire son entrée dans le jeu. Un sourire momentané orna à mes lèvres à la vue avant de sentir le rouge me monter légèrement aux joues lorsqu'il me chercha littéralement des yeux avant de me donner une vague attirant toute l'attention sur moi.

''Qui c'est ?'' Me demanda Allison avec un énorme sourire accusateur avant d'être appuyé par Lydia.

''Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es venues ce soir.'' Ajouta la rousse avec un petit sourire narquois.

Je penchais la tête dans ma main et me pinça le pont de mon nez dans l'irritation.''Oh, j'y crois pas.''

''Il regarde dans ta direction.'' M'informa soudainement Allison dans un murmure et je relevais brusquement la tête simplement pour voir qu'il était actuellement entrain de jouer. Je me tournais vers la brune avec un regard perplexe avant de lui envoyer un éclat quand je vis son sourire malicieux. Elle venait de me piéger et j'étais tombé tout droit dans le panneau.'' Qui est-ce ?''

''Aucune de tes préoccupations ! Il suffit de retourner au jeu !'' Cassais-je plus sèchement que j'aurais dû mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir stupide pour m'être fait avoir aussi facilement.

Allison allait me poser une nouvelle question gênante mais heureusement pour moi, Christopher choisit ce moment pour la questionner sur Scott.''Scott! C'est lequel déjà ?''

Je pouvais voir le blush ramper sur les joues de la brune et un sourire mauvais orna mes lèvres comme je me tournais avec malice vers mon oncle.

''Le numéro 11.'' Déclarais-je en ignorant l'éclat embarrassé que m'envoyait Allison avant de rétrécir mon regard dans l'ennui lorsque Lydia décida de s'immiscer dans notre conversation avec condescendance.

''Autrement connu comme le seul qui n'a pas attrapé une seule balle depuis le début.''

Je pouvais voir le regard de Christopher dardé avec surprise entre Allison et Lydia avant de s'arrêter sur moi dans l'interrogation et je me contentais de hausser les épaules avant de retourner un éclat sur la blonde. Honnêtement, je ne comprenais vraiment pas comment ces deux pouvaient être amis. Elles étaient tellement à l'opposer.

''J'espère qu'il va bien.'' S'inquiéta Allison et je roulais des yeux avant de porter mon regard sur Lydia.

''Il aurait marqué depuis longtemps si ton arrogant de petit-ami n'était pas un foutu tricheur !'' Cassais-je surprenant tout le monde hormis Lydia qui m'envoya un regard sombre avant de hausser les épaules, hautaine.

''Il s'est juste ce que signifie le mot gagner !'' Objecta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de continuer dans l'indifférence.''Peu importe, on a deux points d'écart. Je les laisserais pas perdre.''Elle se leva avec la pancarte pour Jackson et s'apprêtait à la lever quand elle remarqua qu'Allison ne l'avait pas suivis.'' Allison. Tu dors ou quoi ?''

Allison donna un regard sur Lydia avant de porter son attention sur moi me faisant secouer la tête en réponse mais peu importe ce que je disais, elle fut bientôt aux côtés de la blonde de fraise à mon plus grand désarroi.

Je retournais à l'observation du jeu, ayant perdu tout intérêt maintenant et laissa transparaître mon ennui sur mon visage aux actions d'Allison.

Bien, c'était jusqu'à ce que Scott fonça tout droit pour la balle avant de faire un but parfait suscitant l'acclamation générale des gradins. Je me levais avec un énorme sourire jubilatoire en direction de Lydia, prenant pour une fois un vrai plaisir à regarder un match et frappa activement dans mes mains. L'arbitre siffla et les joueurs se remettaient en place avant que le jeu redémarra. Scott fit à nouveau une course pour la balle quand soudain le joueur adverse lui fit une passe. Je laissais mon sourire retomber comme je percutais sur l'étrangeté de ce qui venait de ce passer et donna un regard confus sur Allison pour la trouver aussi perplexe que moi.

Scott passa à nouveau entre les joueurs à une vitesse affolante et marqua une nouvelle fois le point et Allison bondit sur place dans l'excitation. ''Vous avez vu ça ?''

Son père lui donna un regard amusé à l'excitation de sa fille avant de hocher la tête me faisant sourire inconsciemment à l'interaction père-fille.

J'avais été tellement concentré sur les deux argent que je n'avais pas remarquer le nouvelle exploit de Scott jusqu'à l'arbitre siffla le coup de final et que ce dernier marqua le but à la dernière minute.

Je restais totalement abasourdit sur place tandis que l'ensemble des gradins de Beacon Hills semblait dans une euphorie complète. Mes yeux cherchaient pour Scott mais quand je ne pouvais pas le trouver, je me retournais vers Allison dans la confusion seulement pour réaliser qu'elle avait, elle, aussi disparu.

''Tout va bien, Hailee ?'' M'interrogea Christopher quand il constata que je n'avais pas bouger et je m'empressais de hocher la tête en réponse.

''Ouais, ouais ! Je … euh … '' Mon regard s'attarda sur le terrain entrain de se vider avant que je reportais mon regard confus sur mon oncle qui ne m'avait pas quitter des yeux.''Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Vous direz à Allison que j'ai dis au revoir ?''

Je me levais sur une impulsion désirant faire ma sortie le plus vite possible mais une main ne tarda pas à me stopper dans ma fuite m'obligeant à regarder en direction de mon oncle avec légère confusion et inquiétude. Je n'aimais pas être toucher et encore plus être retenu.

''Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?'' Demanda-t-il avec un regard semblant soucieux mais je pouvais voir qu'il voulait savoir quelque chose de plus. Comme-ci il m'attendait à répondre tout autre chose.

Je déglutissais en reposant mon regard sur ma main qui me tenait toujours et il sembla saisir mon inconfort comme il retira sa main avant de me regarder à nouveau lorsque je pris la parole.

''Je vais bien. Juste la fatigue des derniers jours.'' Je donnais un regard sur l'ensemble des gradins maintenant vide avant de regarder en direction du parking bondé.''Je devrais y aller.''

''Oui, tu devrais rentrer.'' Accepta mon oncle me donnant un frisson avec son ton soupçonneux.

Je faisais rapidement mon chemin en bas des marches et tenta de ne pas tressaillir lorsque Christopher m'appela pour donner son salut à ma mère. Après ça, j'avais filé tout droit en direction de ma parking tout en donnant malgré moi des regards méfiant par-dessus mon épaule jusqu'à ce que deux mains s'abattaient sur mes épaules me faisant sursauter.

''Hey ! Hey ! Hailee ! C'est moi ! Isaac ! C'est juste moi !'' Annonça Isaac pour tenter de me calmer avant de foncer les sourcils à mon air échevelé.''Est-ce que tout va bien ?''

Je balayais les cheveux de mon visage en hochant rapidement la tête en réponse avant de jeter un nouveau un regard prudent par-dessus mon épaule.''Ouais ! Je vais bien ! C'est juste …'' Je reportais mon attention sur Isaac et secoua ma tête à ma stupidité.''C'est rien. Allez ! Il commence à se faire tard!''

Je montais derrière mon volant et attendis qu'Isaac boucla sa ceinture avant de mettre le contact et m'engagea derrière la ligne de voiture attendant déjà pour sortir. Il y avait un long silence entre nous comme j'essayais de mettre un sens à tout ce qui venais de se passer avant que je me rappelais qu'Isaac se trouvait actuellement avec moi.

''Je suis désolé. Je ne t'ai même pas félicité.'' M'excusais-je en me tournant vers lui avec un sourire.''Vous avez gagner.''

Un sourire timide s'installa sur son visage en même temps qu'un blush colora ses joues et je sentis à nouveau ce sentiment m'envahir me faisant presque oublier mes préoccupations.

''Ouais.'' Accepta-t-il timidement avant de reprendre humble.''Bien, c'est surtout grâce à Mccall.''

Bien, j'avais dis presque. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que sa nouvelle place dans l'équipe était plus qu'étrange. Je ne remettais pas en doute ses capacités mais il n'avait jamais été aussi bon avant et même si je détestais penser comme Jackson en ce moment, il était vrai que ce n'était pas normal.

Mon regard se porta sur mon pare-brise et j'enclenchais la vitesse avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur quand je vis que la queue se dissipait. J'avais une nouvelle fois sombrer dans mes pensées et je devais avouer que j'étais incroyablement reconnaissante envers Isaac. Je ne savais pas si il le faisait intentionnellement mais il me plaisait de plus en plus à chaque fois que je passais du temps avec lui. Pour la première fois, je voulais vraiment me faire un ami.

''Tu as bien joué aussi.'' Le félicitais-je en lui donnant un regard de côté et je remarquais son petit sourire en coin s'agrandir dans un plein.''Je t'avais dis que tu jouerais.''

''Oh tu l'as dit, hein ?'' Se moqua Isaac d'un ton ludique me faisant le regarder avec un sourire surpris.

''Bien sûr que je l'ai dit !'' Soutenais-je en levant le menton avec confiance avant de lui donner un regard malicieux.''J'ai toujours raison.''

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire incrédule.''Hein ! Hein ! Sûr !''

J'avais ramené Isaac chez lui ou du moins presque chez lui. Pour une raison quelconque, l'adresse qu'il m'avait donné ne semblait pas être la vraie. Il était redevenu beaucoup plus sombre quand il me l'avait donné. Sans parler que je l'avais observé dans mon rétroviseur et il était repartit sur son vélo au lieu de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Ce qui m'indiquait clairement qu'il avait mentit. Même si je ne savais pas encore pourquoi.

J'avais essayer, en vain de mettre en ordre mes pensées durant tout le trajet du retour à la maison mais peu importe l'effort que je mettais pour effacer le match de ce soir, il revenait sans cesse comme une douleur lancinante.

Cela n'avait pas de sens. J'avais même repenser au yeux rouge et jaune de Dénis dans mon moment passager de folie avant de décider que j'allais probablement mental.

avec cette pensée, je me garais devant ma maison avant de couper le moteur. Je m'appuyais contre mon siège tout en relâchant un soupir lasse avant de jeter un regard sur la façade de notre maison. Les lumières étaient encore allumés ce qui signifiait que ma mère était rentrée. Bien si on pouvait appeler ça rentrer. Chaque fois qu'elle sortait du travail, elle le continuerait à la maison comme à son habitude. Je secouais la tête dans la fatigue avant de sortir de mon véhicule et fis mon chemin tout droit pour l'entrée. Je retirais mes converses noir et blanche avant de marcher à travers le couloir menant au salon-cuisine avant de faire une pause à la vue de ma mère. Elle n'était pas devant son ordinateur comme à son habitude mais plutôt appuyé contre l'un des îlots de cuisine avec un verre de vin à la main. Son regard se porta instantanément sur moi à mon entrée et je ne pouvais pas cacher mon froncement de sourcils à son comportement. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

''Comment était le match ?'' M'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton indifférent m'inquiétant d'avantage comme je posais lentement mes affaires au pied de la table avant de la dévisager légèrement confuse.

''Bien ! Je suppose .'' Répondis-je totalement décontenancé avec un ton de question avant de continuer pensant qu'elle voulait plus d'information.'' Allison et son père étaient là, aussi.''

Son attention se concentra un uniquement sur moi à cette nouvelle information.''Tu veux dire ton oncle.''

Je déglutissais tout en hochant la tête dans l'incertitude.''Euh … ouais, mon oncle … '' Je laissais ma phrase en suspend depuis que je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre dans ce genre de contact avec ma mère avant de donner un regard sur les escaliers.''Hm … je pense que je vais aller me coucher, alors … ''

C'était probablement la conversation la plus étrange et maladroite que j'avais eu avec ma mère. Je ne comprenais même pas comment cela était possible. Je faisais déjà mon chemin vers l'escalier en fermant brièvement les yeux dans l'espoir qu'elle ne m'interpellerait pas de nouveau mais il semblerait qu'elle était prête à me torturer d'avantage ce soir.

'' De quoi avez-vous parler ton oncle et toi ?''

Je me stoppais net dans mes étapes à son ton soupçonneux et me retourna en déglutissant avant d'arquer un sourcil dans la méfiance.''Rien. Enfin, pas grand chose. Juste la conversation usuelle. Pourquoi ?''

Je regardais comme elle prit une gorgée de son verre de vin avant de reporter son attention sur moi avec son regard froid. ''Je vérifiais juste.'' Je hochais la tête, perplexe avant de faire demi-tour quand sa voir calculatrice m'arrêta à nouveau.'' Une dernière chose ! À l'avenir, j'aimerais que tu évites de te promener aussi tard le soir. Surtout au abord des bois.''

J'acquiesçais sans un mot même si j'étais encore plus confuse qu'auparavant et monta les quelques marches me séparant de ma chambre avant de m'enfermer dans cette dernière. Une fois seule, je m'appuyais le front contre la porte avant de relâcher un soupir que je ne savais même pas que je tenais. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire. Avoir cette conversation étrangère avec ma mère ou avoir nos conversations froides et formelles de d'habitude. Je pensais qu'elle était encore plus effrayante quand elle essayait de faire une sorte de liens avec moi. Sans parler de son avertissement ! Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Je reculais dans une sorte de transe avant de marcher à l'intérieur de ma salle de bain. Je posais le doigt sur l'interrupteur et fis face à mon reflet. Aussitôt, mon regard se porta sur le sweat d'Isaac et je réalisais que j'avais complètement oublié de lui rendre. Je prenais inconsciemment une nouvelle inspiration de son odeur avant que je me voyais dans le miroir, le nez dans son vêtement. Je fronçais les sourcils à la stupidité de mon action avant de retirer brusquement le sweat. Je fis de nouveau mon chemin à l'intérieur de ma chambre en reposant le sweat-shirt sur mon bureau et me changea rapidement dans une paire de pantalon à carreau de pyjama avec un simple tee-shirt blanc à manche longue. Mon regard tomba à nouveau sur le vêtement, me donnant envie et contre mon meilleur jugement, je reprenais le vêtement avant de le prendre avec moi pour mon lit. Je me couchais sur le flanc et pris une nouvelle fois l'odeur d'Isaac avant de fermer les yeux. C'était certain, il fallait que je lui rendre dès que je le voyais.

Malheureusement, le lundi suivant, il n'était pas au lycée, ni le mardi d'après et quand j'avais réussi à avoir un aperçu du garçon aux boucles sables, il avait disparu. Ce qui voulait dire que j'avais encore son sweat-shirt à mes côtés quand je me réveillais. Mon regard se porta sur le vêtement dont l'odeur commençait plus me correspondre qu'à celle d'Isaac et je secouais la tête dans le mépris avant de me forcer hors de mon lit. J'éteignais mon alarme avant de me rendre pour ma commode. Je choisissais un pantalon nike de sport gris avec une brassière et un débardeur blanc avant de filer dans ma salle de bain. Je troquais mon vêtement de nuit pour ma tenue de sport et noua mes cheveux en une queue de cheval avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Je préparais mes différents sacs pour la journée et descendis. J'optais pour un simple petit-déjeuner léger depuis que je n'étais pas particulièrement d'humeur pour obtenir quelque chose d'autre. Une fois prête, je monta à l'intérieur de ma voiture et conduis tout droit pour le lycée.

Je me garais dans le parking étudiant avant de lever les yeux sur le grand bâtiment de brique rouge. Pour une raison quelconque, l'endroit semblait beaucoup plus sombre aujourd'hui et un frisson parcouru ma colonne vertébrale malgré moi. L'ambiance était si lugubre que je pensais annuler mon jogging pendant un moment. Puis, je me rappelais de ma mère et je savais que j'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je me forçais à descendre de ma voiture tout en faisant beaucoup plus attention à mon entourage avant que mon regard s'arrêta sur la demi-lune se profilant encore à travers le ciel. Il faisait beaucoup trop nuit et je m'empressais de jeter un regard sur mon écran de téléphone simplement pour relâcher un gémissement irrité quand je réalisais que je m'étais réveiller une heure à l'avance. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cela m'arrivait à moi. C'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Je pesais le pour et le contre pour retourner chez moi avant de claquer ma portière fermée dans une dernière pensée et décida que je pourrais tout aussi bien profiter d'une heure supplémentaire. Je verrouillais les portes avant de cacher mes clés sous les roues et frappa l'asphalte avant de m'élancer à un rythme régulier. Je faisais une embardée à travers la forêt et ne tarda pas à rejoindre le sentier familier. Je prenais dans tout mon entourage, la vue, les odeurs et les sons apaisant que me procuraient la forêt et accéléra mon rythme en synchronisation avec la musique dynamitant à travers mes écouteurs. Je ne réalisais même pas où je me dirigeais jusqu'à ce que mon environnement changea à nouveau dans quelque chose de beaucoup plus familier et bientôt, je me trouvais dans le stationnement des bus scolaires. Je faisais aussitôt une halte dans un état perplexe avant de retirer mes écouteurs de mes oreilles à bout de souffle et regarda tout autour de moi dans la confusion. Je ne me souvenais même pas avoir fait demi-tour en direction du lycée. Tout ce que je pouvais me souvenir était de courir à travers la forêt et maintenant, je me trouvais ici. Je jetais un œil sur mon cardio-fréquencemètre et écarquilla les yeux quand je vis que j'avais parcouru plus de dix kilomètres sans même m'en apercevoir. Ce n'était pas normal ! Les gens sains n'avaient pas d'absences où il parcourait plus de dix kilomètres avant de terminer dans un stationnement scolaire. Je sentais mon cœur devenir de plus en plus rapide à mesure que la réalité sombrait dans mon esprit quand l'entente d'un gémissement étranglé venant d'un des bus me figea. Je me tournais vers la source du bruit dans l'anxiété avant de sursauter quand je l'entendis à nouveau sauf qu'il était beaucoup plus fort cette fois. Cela ressemblait à quelqu'un dans la douleur. Je jetais un regard par-dessus mon épaule dans l'incertitude avant de prendre un pas en direction du bruit. Je ne savais pas vraiment où je me rendais ni même ce que j'allais faire une fois que je trouvais la source des gémissements mais c'était comme-ci je devais être ici. Fou ! Je sais mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer ce sentiment me tractant vers ce bus.

Soudain, je sentais une toute nouvelle substances se mélanger sous mes baskets de course et je baissais les yeux sur le sol avant de lâcher en hoquet d'horreur tout en reculant dans un sursaut.

''Oh mon dieu !''

Du sang ! Partout ! Il y en avait partout !

Un autre gémissement se fit entendre et je me forçais à détacher mon regard horrifié du sol simplement pour lâcher un cri à la vue d'un homme lacéré baignant dans le sang.

Mon instinct me cria de fuir mais j'étais incapable de bouger. C'était comme-ci j'étais tout simplement pétrifié. Mes yeux étaient rivé sur le corps de l'homme comme il essayait d'utiliser ses dernières forces de vies pour me demander de l'aide mais j'étais incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Mon rythme cardiaque battait horriblement fort dans mes oreilles et bientôt, je fus assaillis de tremblements.

Finalement, l'homme lâcha un nouveau cri, me sortant momentanément de ma stupeur et je m'empressais d'atteindre mon téléphone pour appeler une ambulance. Je tentais de garder mon téléphone proche de mon oreille comme les tremblement ne cessaient d'augmenter et ne perdis par une seule minute lorsqu'une voix retentit à travers le récepteur.

''S'il vous plaît ! Aidez-moi ! Il faut une ambulance au lycée de Beacon Hills ! Il y a du sang… il y en a partout ! Je pense qu'il y a un animal … je-je … ''

''D'accord ! D'accord ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle ! Ça va aller mais j'ai besoin que vous vous calmer et que vous me dites exactement ce qui est arrivé !'' M'interrompit une voix féminine ne faisant qu'accentuer mon anxiété.

J'écarquillais les yeux à sa demande avant de couper instantanément la communication dans un acte de pur panique. Je donnais un dernier regard sur l'homme avant de prendre la fuite en direction de ma voiture. Je ne regardais pas une seule fois en arrière comme j'atteignais pour mes clés de voiture avant d'ouvrir la portière arrière. J'attrapais mon sac de natation en essayant d'arrêter les tremblements de mes mains avant de remarquer les empreintes de sang qu'avait fait mes baskets. Je sentis mon cœur gonflé d'avantage dans la panique et sur un acte irréfléchi, je retirais mes baskets avant de remonter dans ma voiture. Je mettais le contact et ne tarda pas à appuyer le pied au plancher pour quitter le parking. J'avais conduis tout droit à la maison en gardant de donner continuellement des coups d'œil agités à travers mon rétroviseur. Une fois à la maison, j'étais sortis en trombe de ma voiture avant de foncer tout droit dans ma cuisine en courant.

Heureusement pour moi, la voiture de ma mère ne se trouvait plus dans l'allée.

Je m'empressais d'attraper un sac poubelle d'un des placards avant de retourner dans un acte précipité à ma voiture et jeta ma paire de basket ensanglantée dans le sac avant de le fermer et de le jeter à la poubelle. Après ça, j'étais monté tout droit jusqu'à ma chambre et m'étais débarrassé de mes vêtements avant de plonger sous la douche. Je n'avais même pas attendu que l'eau soit à la bonne température. J'avais seulement plongé sous le jet et avais commencer à frotter chaque parties de mon corps comme-ci ma vie en dépendait.

Maintenant, je me trouvais une nouvelle fois dans le parking du lycée sauf que cette fois, il n'était plus vide. La plupart des étudiants commençaient à faire leurs chemin en direction des portes totalement inconscient de ce qui se trouvait dans le stationnement des bus et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de continuer à trembler. Mes mains secouaient contre mon volant et je donnais un regard noir sur ces dernières avant de serrer mon volant tellement dur que mes jointures devenaient blanches.

Je devais me calmer. Maintenant. Je n'avais rien fait de mal. Je pouvais facilement le faire à travers la journée comme-ci de rien n'était. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme-ci je venais de voir le corps d'un homme à l'article de la mort.

Je lâchais un grognement frustré à l'incohérence de mon esprit avant de me forcer à sortir de l'habitacle. Je tentais de faire abstraction des adolescents m'entourant avant d'attraper lentement mon sac à dos et l'enfila avant de serrer hermétiquement les sangles pour m'empêcher de trembler.

Je forçais mon chemin à travers les étudiants inconscient et me dirigea dans les couloirs jusqu'à mon casier.

Je tentais de faire abstraction de tout les bruits mais chaque fois qu'un grincement ou une nouvelle retentit trop proche de moi, je me surprenais à sursauter. Je m'agrippais fermement à la porte de métal de mon casier et la serra tellement fort que je sentais mes doigts devenir de plus en plus douloureux. Je pensais dur à la douleur que j'éprouvais en ce moment et compta les secondes dans ma tête pour stopper ma panique.

''Tu n'es pas faible ! Tout va bien ! Tu n'as rien vu ! Arrête de flipper ! Arrête de flipper !''

''HAILEE !''

Je faisais littéralement un bond à l'entente d'une voix crier mon prénom avant de relâcher la porte de mon casier et fronça les sourcils quand je repérais Stiles faire son chemin dans ma direction.

''Oh mon dieu ! Tu es là ! Tu vas bien ? Je veux dire, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'as pas vécu quelque chose d'étrange dernièrement ou vu Scott, hein ?'' Babilla-t-il dans une randonné presque incompréhensible me faisant le regarder avec légère confusion et irritation.

''Mais de quoi est-ce que tu … ?'' Demandais-je, l'interrompant avant de sentir un liquide chaud coulé le long de mes doigts.

Je me stoppais dans ma phrase et remonta mes mains à mon visage pour constater qu'une traînée de sang ornait maintenant le bout de mes doigts et le regard de Stiles semblait s'élargir dans un état de panique.

''Est-ce que c'est du sang ? Oh, oui, certainement du sang ! Comment c'est arrivé ? Ew ! Tu sais, je ne suis pas le meilleur avec le sang ! Ouais, pas le meilleur du tout ! Comme … ew … je crois que je vais … ''

Je m'empressais de serrer ma main dans un poing comme je repérais Stiles devenir d'un vert pâle maladif avant de me rappeler ces questions quand soudain, le crépitement venant des haut-parleur du lycée nous interpella.

''Étudiants, ceci est votre principal.'' Annonça la voix du principal Thomas à travers les enceintes.''Je sais que vous vous demandez ce qui se passe à propos de l'accident de la nuit dernière sur le bus. La police essaye de déterminer ce qui s'est passé mais les classes auront lieues comme d'habitude. Merci.''

Je sentis mon cœur prendre un tout nouveau tournant à l'entente de l'implication de la police et bientôt, je fus assaillis de nausées. Je me tournais aussitôt vers Stiles et m'excusa rapidement avant de le contourner en courant et fonça tout droit pour la première salle des filles que je trouvais. Je ne vérifias même pas si je me trouvais seule avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une des stalles et rejeta le contenu de mon estomac dans les toilettes. J'avais l'impression de rejeter l'ensemble de mon estomac avant que les soubresauts s'arrêtèrent finalement. Je balayais les cheveux de mon visage avant de déchirer un morceau de papier et essuya ma bouche dans le dégoût. Le goût acre persistait sur ma langue et un filet de sueur coulait le long de mon cou. Je jetais rapidement le morceau de papier dans la cuvette avant de tirer la chasse et poussa la porte de la stalle pour sortir. Je marchais tout droit vers les miroirs et ne tarda pas à rencontrer mon reflet. Autant dire que j'étais actuellement horrible. Des cernes s'étaient installés sous mes yeux, mon teint était plus blafard que d'habitude et mes lèvres étaient maintenant gercées.

Je tournais les valves avant de passer de l'eau sur mon visage pour tenter de me rafraîchir. La première sonnerie annonçant le début des cours ne tarda pas à se faire entendre et je reportais mon regard hanté sur mon reflet avant d'expirer fortement. Je prenais de lente inspirations par le nez avant des les relâcher dans un souffle tremblant. Je pouvais le faire. Je devais juste oublier ce qui s'était passé et tout irait pour le mieux. Je reprendrais mes activités habituelles et l'incident ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Avec cette pensée, je tirais mon sac du sol et marcha à l'extérieur des toilettes avant de me rendre à ma première classe de la journée. Je passais la porte de la classe de chimie et bientôt, je croisais les regards de Scott et Stiles. Un froncement de sourcils entacha mon visage à leurs persistance. Je faisais mon chemin à la table se trouvant aussi loin des deux que possible et concentra toute mon attention à l'avant de la classe. M. Harris ne tarda pas à commencer sa conférence et je prenais assidûment des notes dans mon carnet. Enfin, j'essayais de prendre des notes mais ce n'était pas facile quand les murmures pas si discret de Scott et Stiles me distrayaient autant. Ils ne cessaient d'arguer l'un et l'autre tout en me jetant régulièrement des regards. Je pouvais constamment sentir leurs yeux sur mon dos et je devais tout faire pour ne pas céder à mon irritation. J'étais définitivement au bout.

Et il semblait que je n'étais pas la seule comme M. Harris s'arrêta dans ses notes et se tourna vers le duo perturbateur avec un air de mépris.''Monsieur Stilinski. Si c'est votre idée d'un murmure calme, vous devrez peut-être penser à retirer vos écouteurs à un moment donnée.'' Je réprimais un sourire au sarcasme avant d'écarquiller les yeux dans l'incrédulité au prochains mots de M. Harris.''Je pense que vous et Monsieur Mccall devraient prendre un peu de distance, hm ? Stilinski aller vous asseoir à côté de mademoiselle Argent-Jenkins !''

Leurs visage ne tardèrent pas à copier mon expression incrédule à cette supposition et je tournais ma tête dans leurs direction pour rencontrer les yeux bruns whiskey de Stiles avant qu'il déglutit tout en se levant de sa place. Je resserrais ma prise sur mon stylo et serra ma mâchoire comme je reportais mon attention sur le tableau.

''Laisser-moi savoir si la séparation devient trop difficile …''

n'avait même pas le temps de terminer sa remarque sarcastique qu'une des filles se trouvant à l'avant de redressa en pointant par les fenêtres tout en criant qu'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose. Instantanément, l'ensemble de la classe se leva pour regarder ce qui était tout au sujet de l'agitation mais je restais camper sur mes positions. Mon corps était littéralement pétrifié depuis que je savais déjà ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. C'était de trop cette fois. Je ne pouvais plus rester ici. Je profitais de l'attention détournée pour ramasser mes affaires dans un acte précipité avant d'élinguer mon sac sur mon épaule. Je traversais les différentes rangées de bureaux et me précipita pour la sortie. J'étais déjà en direction de la sortie lorsque j'attrapais la voix familière de Stiles demandant à Scott où je me trouvais avant que la porte de la salle de classe se refermait sur moi.

Je m'étais cacher à la piscine durant tout le reste de la période. Je savais que fuir ne me ressemblait pas mais je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même aujourd'hui. Je supposais qu'avoir une perte de conscience menant tout droit à un corps ensanglanté arrivait à faire cela. Finalement, je savais que je devrais finir par sortir et je me redressais une fois que la sonnerie annonça le temps de déjeuner. Je marchais jusqu'à mon casier et composa ma combinaison dans une sorte de transe avant de repérer deux têtes familières se dirigeant dans ma direction.

''Ew ! As-tu décidé de faire un suicide social ?''Commenta Lydia avec une grimace comme elle s'arrêta à ma hauteur en même temps qu'Allison qui l'appela d'un ton de réprimande. La blonde de fraise se tourna vers Allison avec une mine innocente''Quoi ? Ce look est horrible. Sans parler qu'elle a une mine affreuse.''

''Merci, Lydia ! Tes compliments sont toujours aussi apprécier.'' Intervenais-je avec sarcasme avant de me tourner vers Allison dans l'expectative clairement pas d'humeur pour jouer agréable.

Allison donna un regard hésitant entre moi et Lydia avant de froncer les sourcils dans ma direction quand elle se rendit compte que Lydia n'avait pas entièrement tord.'' Hey ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?''

Je m'apprêtais à répondre mais Lydia en décida autrement comme elle claqua la porte de mon casier fermer avant de me prendre le bras ainsi que celui d'Allison et me tira avec elle. Je donnais un regard ahurit sur Allison m'apprêtant à me stopper dans ma marche mais la brune me donna un signe de tête pour jouer le long avant de me donner ce regard presque suppliant. Je secouais ma tête désirant plus que tout me frapper le front avec la paume de ma main avant de finalement céder dans un soupir mais non sans retirer fortement mon bras de Lydia. Celle-ci me donna à peine regard comme elle continuait son ascension au sein de la cafétéria et je la suivais en retrait avec Allison.

''Désolé !'' Murmura la brune à mes côtés récoltant un de mes éclats agacé.

Je me penchais sur elle complètement inconsciente de l'attention que notre trio récoltait sur son chemin et fusilla la brune du regard clairement ennuyé.''Pas autant que moi !''

J'étais tellement prise dans ma pseudo conversation avec Allison que je ne réalisais même pas où Lydia nous avait conduit jusqu'à ce que je m'asseyais aux côtés d'un garçon à l'une des tables et détacha mon regard d'Allison pour rencontrer le regard ahurit de nul autre que Scott Mccall. Je tournais ma tête sur le côté avec une grimace m'attendant déjà à trouver Stiles et voulais plus que tout me frapper violemment maintenant. Cela pouvait encore obtenir pire ?

''Figurer quoi ?'' Demanda Lydia dans la curiosité ayant apparemment attraper la fin de conversation du duo.

Je remarquais le regard de Stiles darder sur nous chacun notre tour dans l'incrédulité avant qu'il reporta son attention sur Scott dans l'incertitude et répondit dans un ton de question plutôt que de réponse.''Er … devoirs !''

Je levais les yeux à sa piètre tentative de couvrir peu importe ce qu'ils se disaient avant d'apercevoir le murmure de Stiles à l'attention de Scott se demandant pourquoi nous étions assises avec eux. Et je devais avouer que cela était une bonne question. Honnêtement, je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais ici.

Bientôt, Danny et un autre garçon que je reconnaissais de l'équipe de crosse s'installa à notre table avant que Jackson se présenta à son tour. Il fit déplacer l'autre garçon avec sa délicatesse légendaire et je revenais instantanément sur mes mots. Cela pouvait définitivement obtenir pire.

Je lançais un éclat à l'attention d'Allison mais cette dernière était trop occupée à faire les yeux doux à son nouvelle intérêt amoureux me faisant à nouveau rouler mes yeux, consterné. J'attrapais mon sac de déjeuner avec un faible soupir et le décompressa pour sortir un bol remplit d'assortiment végétale. Je gardais une oreille sur la conversation tandis que je commençais distraitement à faire de l'art culinaire pour me tenir occuper.

''Alors, j'ai entendu que c'était un genre d'attaque animal … probablement un cougar.'' Lança ce que je supposais être Danny depuis que je ne pouvais pas vraiment distingué la voix et je sentis mon cœur battre beaucoup plus rapide à l'entente de l'attaque.

Je me concentrais plus difficile sur mon art pour éviter de croiser ne serais-ce qu'un seul regard mais tendis d'avantage l'oreille pour garder une trace de leurs conversations.

''J'ai entendu que c'était un lion de montagne.'' Ajouta Jackson montrant à nouveau son côté athlète au lieu de son cerveau et je me retenais de lever les yeux au ciel avant de laisser un sourire réellement fière quand j'entendis l'intervention de Lydia.

''Un cougar est un lion de montagne.'' Déclara la blonde de fraise dans un ton de fait avant qu'un long silence tomba sur l'ensemble de notre table. Je n'avais pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que Jackson lui donnait probablement un regard étrange à sa nouvelle connaissance avant qu'elle balaya tout mes espoirs en ce qui la concernait.'' N'est-ce pas ?''

Honnêtement, il était temps que quelqu'un frappait un certain sens en elle parce que cela ne pouvait plus continuer. Elle était la fille la plus intelligente de ce lycée. J'étais même persuadé qu'elle pourrait terminé le lycée avant tout le monde et pourtant, elle était toujours là, à jouer un rôle qui ne lui convenait pas.

'' Qui se soucis ?'' Cassa soudainement la voix impassible de Jackson alias le connard arrogant.'' C'était sûrement un sans-abri qui allait mourir de toute façon.''

J'étais tellement prise dans la conversation que les mots volaient de mes lèvres sans même que je m'en rendais compte et bientôt, toute l'attention était focalisé sur moi.

'' Who, Jackson ! Je suis encore une nouvelle fois impressionner par ta compassion.'' Lâchais-je avec sarcasme sans détacher mes yeux de mon art culinaire avant de continuer sèchement.''Tu es certainement la personne la plus exécrable qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.''

Je réalisais trop tard que je m'étais exprimer à voix haute et je relevais les yeux pour constater que toute l'attention était rivée sur moi. La plupart des visages étaient mitigés entre le rire et le choc tandis que Jackson me regardait avec une certaine expression effrayante.

''Venant d'une maniaque antisocial, je ne sais pas vraiment si cela signifie beaucoup.'' Retourna ce dernier avec un sourire aux lèvres me faisant le fusiller du regard avec le même sourire effrayant.

Il était probablement la seule personne qui pourrait sortir la même teneur égale de méchanceté que moi et je devais avouer que cela était une certain défi pour moi-même. Et par le sourire qu'arborait le connard arrogant, je savais qu'il en jouissait tout autant. Bien nous étions les deux seuls au courant comme je pouvais voir le regard d'Allison darder entre Jackson et moi dans l'inquiétude avant que Stiles choisit ce moment pour rompre le silence pesant.

''Okkkkk !'' Traîna-t-il maladroitement avant de tendre son téléphone devant nous.''En fait, je viens exactement de trouver qui c'était. Regarder !''

J'écoutais à peine comme le journaliste relatait l'affaire ainsi que la conversation qui suivait après cela comme l'image de l'homme apparaissait sur l'écran. Un flash de son corps ensanglanté traversa mon esprit et je perdais instantanément. J'avais un brusque mouvement de recul, interpellant l'intégralité de l'attention sur moi à nouveau me faisant déglutir dans la nervosité. Je m'apprêtais à faire une sortie rapide quand je croisais les douces orbes brunes de Scott sur moi. Son regard semblait tombé sur ma poitrine où se trouvait actuellement mon cœur tambourinant comme un tambour de guerre et je détachais rapidement mon regard du sien dans l'agitation jusqu'à ce que Lydia nous interpella à nouveau.

''Pouvons-nous parler de quelque chose de beaucoup plus amusant, s'il vous plaît ?'' Demanda-t-elle dans son ton habituel de garce avant de continuer en levant sa fourchette de salade dans la pensée et de la pointer en direction d'Allison et Scott.''Comme … Oh, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire demain soir ?''

Allison manqua de s'étrangler sur sa bouteille d'eau comme elle me donna un regard ahurit avant de tourner sa tête en direction de Lydia avant que cette dernière reprit son explication.''Tu as dis que toi et Scott allait sortir demain soir, bien ?''

''Oh, hum … nous n'avons pas encore décider de ce que nous allions faire …'' Je remarquais le regard paniqué de Scott sur son visage et je regardais le couple avec empathie.

Je ne préférais même pas imaginer ce qui allait suivre mais il était certain que cela allait vraiment intéressant.

''Bien, je ne suis pas regarder à nouveau des vidéos de crosses donc si les quatre d'entre nous vont traîner … nous allons faire quelque chose d'amusant.'' Termina la blonde de fraise sur une note excité.

À cela, Scott se tourna vers Allison dans l'incrédulité.''Traîner ? Comme … nous quatre ? Tu veux … aller avec … eux ?''

Allison me donna un regard comme-ci elle s'attendait à ce que je l'aidais mais je me contentais de me pencher plus profondément dans ma chaise et regarda la conversation se déchaîner d'elle-même.

''Je suppose …'' Laissa Allison dans l'incertitude.'' Sons amusant !''

Le rire non-amusé de Jackson semblait presque instantané.''Tu sais quoi d'autre qui sonne amusant ?''L'idiot attrapa sa fourchette se trouvant sur son plateau pour accompagner ses mots.''Me poignarder au visage avec cette fourchette !''

''Je serais heureuse de faire les honneurs, Whittemore !'' Déclarais-je avec un sourire mauvais.

Jackson ne tarda pas me renvoyer un éclat amusé quand Lydia décida de nous interrompre avec un ton de réprimande.''Assez ! Les deux de vous ! Qu'est-ce qu'au sujet de bowling ?'' Elle se tourna vers Jackson avec un sourire.''Tu aimes le bowling !''

'' Yeah, avec une vraie compétition.'' Se moqua Jackson avec mépris comme il lança un regard sur Mccall et je pouvais le voir déglutir clairement intimidé.

Allison ragallardit aussitôt à cela voyant évidemment pas combien inconfortable se trouvait Scott et se tourna vers Jackson avec un sourire.'' Comment tu sais que nous ne sommes pas une vrai compétition ?'' Elle se tourna vers Scott avec un sourire d'autant plus éclatant.'' Tu peux jouer, bien ?''

Scott donna un regard sur Stiles me rappelant de sa présence et je le remarquais faire une grimace dans la négation me prouvant que les prochains mots de Scott étaient un mensonge.''Sorte de …''

''C'est un sorte de … ou, oui ?'' Le défia Jackson l'attrapant lui aussi sur son mensonge.

Je pouvais sentir la testostérone libérer dans l'air comme Scott se pencha vers Jackson avec un air de défi me faisant secouer la tête, désabusé à leur petit combat ennuyeux.

'' Oui ! En fait, je suis un grand joueur !''

''Parfait ! Alors c'est réglé !'' S'exclama Lydia en frappant ses mains, extatique avant de porter son regard sur Stiles et moi ne m'inspirant rien de bon.'' Vous viendrez ensemble, non ?''

Dès que les mots avaient quitté les lèvres de la blonde de fraise, Stiles recracha l'intégralité de sa nourriture sur son plateau, faisant un fou de lui-même et je levais les yeux au ciel dans l'ennui.

''Je travaille !'' Objectais-je en ignorant le garçon à mes côtés qui essayait encore de se reprendre après son exploit.

''Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, Jenkins !'' Commenta Whittemore me faisant le regarder avec un éclat en prévision de ce qui allait suivre.''Tu fais quoi d'ailleurs ?''

''Baby-sitting !'' Répondis-je sèchement avant de hausser les épaules avec indifférence quand il publia un rire étranglé.''Bien, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à une autre réaction venant de toi.''

À ma plus grande surprise, Stiles se tourna vers moi et engagea la conversation de lui-même pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.''Tu gardes Dénis ?''

L'ensemble des regards tombèrent aussitôt sur nous à cela et je pouvais voir le sourire en coin d'Allison ainsi que celui réellement surpris de Scott tandis que Jackson semblait comme à son habitude, ennuyé.

''En fait, non ! C'est un gamin du comté.'' Expliquais-je en reprenant mon art culinaire avant de mâcher sur une carotte dans l'ignorance.

Après ce déjeuner affreusement maladroit, nous étions aller pour nos cours respectifs et j'avais ensuite été à ma pratique personnel ainsi que celle de violoncelle. Depuis que je n'avais pas à me rendre à la pratique de Dénis, j'avais avancer mon cours de violoncelle sur ce créneau horaire pour avoir d'avantage de temps pour moi.

Je me trouvais maintenant sur le parking du lycée pour rejoindre ma voiture. Je tentais du mieux que je pouvais pour ne pas regarder en direction du stationnement des bus scolaire et accéléra le pas quand je sentis les battements de mon cœur devenir de plus en plus rapide. J'enfonçais la clé dans la serrure dans la précipitation avant de jeter furieusement mon sac à l'arrière sans ménagement et referma fortement la portière après moi. Une fois que j'étais dans la sécurité de ma voiture, j'attrapais mon volant pour tenter de me stabiliser. Je prenais de profonde inspirations pour ralentir mon rythme vers le bas avant de reporter mon regard sur mon pare-brise et mis le contact.

J'avais commencer à conduire en direction du studio de musique mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à cet homme. Revoir son visage sur le téléphone de Stiles n'avait fait qu'aggraver mon état et je ne pouvais plus rien faire sans avoir l'image de son corps à l'esprit. Sur une impulsion, je déviais brusquement le volant et coupa la route avant de rouler en direction de l'hôpital. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce que je faisais mais j'avais besoin de le voir.

Je me garais dans le parc de stationnement avant de rester à regarder le bâtiment sans un mot. Maintenant que je me trouvais devant le fait accomplit, je ne pouvais plus reculer et pourtant, j'étais incapable de sortir de cette voiture. Je me détestais pour l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. J'étais faible. Méprisable. Et je me détestais tellement pour ça.

Finalement, je faisais mon chemin à l'extérieur de ma voiture et marcha d'un pas lent en direction des portes de l'hôpital. Je passais l'entrée et fus aussitôt assaillis par le poids que représentait cet endroit. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais ni même où chercher pour commencer mais je me lança tout de même à travers les couloirs. Je gardais mes mains tourner en poing comme je m'enfonçais d'avantage dans le service du Beacon Hills memorial avant d'attraper deux figures familières. L'une se trouvait être l'infirmière qui m'avait aidé lorsque Dénis avait été admis ici et l'autre était Scott. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je me cachais aussitôt dans un état paniqué à sa présence et me cacha derrière l'un des murs le plus proche. Je retenais ma respiration et resta dans cette position pour ce qui me semblait des heures avant que je le regardais me passer en courant comme-ci il fuyait quelque chose. Je relâchais un souffle avant de froncer les sourcils à l'endroit où se trouvait ultérieurement Scott. Pour une raison quelconque, je pensais qu'il avait avoir avec quelque chose et je ne pouvais pas m'enlever l'idée de la tête qu'il savait quelque chose à mon sujet. La façon dont lui et Stiles avaient garder de me surveiller durant toute la journée me laissait penser qu'ils savaient quelque chose et je ne savais absolument pas quoi penser à ce sujet.

 **Bien! Je ne dirais pas que je ne suis pas un peu déçu par le manque d'intérêt portée à cette histoire mais je vais tout de même garder d'écrire. Comme je l'ai dis, j'aime le personnage d'Hailee alors :)**

 **Xoxo**


	6. -Great Job-

Je pénétrais à l'intérieur des vestiaires féminins et marcha tout droit pour mon casier. J'attrapais mon sac de natation et commença à sortir mon maillot de bain de l'équipe avant de le commuter avec mes vêtements de sport. Une fois prête, je prenais ma serviette de bain au vol avant de faire lentement mon chemin en direction de la piscine. Comme d'habitude, la moitié de l'équipe était déjà présente et je me contentais de les passer sans un mot. Je posais ma serviette sur l'un des bancs à l'écart du groupe et marcha jusqu'au bord du bassin avant de tester la température avec mes pieds. Froide, comme d'habitude. C'était justement ce qu'il me fallait. Je commençais à m'étirer en craquant mes épaules dans le processus et tenta de faire abstraction des souvenirs de mon cauchemars de la nuit dernière. Après la fuite de Scott, j'avais été incapable de me rendre dans la chambre de l'homme attaqué et j'avais fini par rentrer chez avec plus d'interrogations. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qui se passait pour moi ou même ce qui se passait avec Scott et Stiles. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose avec ces deux-là mais plus je pensais sur le sujet et plus j'avais l'impression de devenir dingue. J'avais sérieusement commencer à douter du mensonge de Dénis sur les yeux de couleurs et je savais que je devenais probablement mental. c'était la seule explication que je pouvais donner parce que les yeux brillant n'excitaient pas. J'avais toujours été une profonde sceptique et je ne croyais pas en chose dont je n'avais pas la preuve. Cela avait toujours été ainsi et je n'allais certainement pas commencer à soudainement changer mon esprit parce que je venais de subir un événement traumatisant. En fait, j'allais ignorer cet incident et reprendre le dessus avant que je devenais quelque chose que je méprisais.

Je m'avançais devant ma ligne d'entraînement et attendis d'entendre le coup de sifflet avant de fermer les yeux sur l'instinct et plongea en m'arc-boutant comme je l'avais appris. L'eau avait un effet apaisant sur mes muscles à chaud et je ne perdais pas une minute pour m'élancer dans un crawl rapide. Nous faisions nos temps aujourd'hui et c'était une sorte de présélection pour les compétitions. Le bruit de ma nage ainsi que celle de mon concurrent étaient la seule chose que j'entendais et je me concentrais d'avantage sur ma respiration avant de pousser plus difficile sur mes bras et mes jambes. Je me sentais dépasser mon adversaire et ne tarda pas à frapper le mur de béton dans une roulade avant de reprendre ma nage dans l'autre sens. J'avais pris une avance et je n'allais pas lui laisser le temps de me rattraper. J'atteignais bientôt le mur de départ et le frappa en sortant la tête de l'eau pour regarder mon coach dans l'expectative.

''Bon travail, Argent !'' Me félicita-t-elle en abrégeant mon nom me faisant légèrement grimacer avant qu'elle annonça mon temps.''54 seconde 48 ! C'est un nouveau record pour toi !''

Je lui donnais un simple hochement de tête formelle avant de m'extirper hors de l'eau avant de me diriger vers ma serviette. Je l'enroulais autour de mes épaules quand je sentis une présence à mes côtés.

''54 seconde 48 ? Je devrais peut-être commencer à m'inquiéter !'' Commenta Whittemore en croisant ses bras musclés sur sa poitrine de muscle secs et je levais les yeux au ciel avant de recentrer mon regard sur la pratique de mes coéquipiers.

''Nous sommes quo-capitaine ! Nous avons la même place dans l'équipe.'' Rappelais-je avec désintérêt.''Comment peux-tu te sentir menacer ?''

Ce dernier haussa nonchalamment les épaules avec un sourire en coin.''J'aime la compétition. Tout comme toi.''

Je pouvais entendre son ton suffisant dans son commentaire et je ne pouvais pas le laisser penser ainsi. Il ne me connaissait pas. Nous étions peut-être similaire à bien des égards mais cela ne voulait pas dire que nous étions les mêmes.

''Tu ne me connais pas, Jackson !'' Cassais-je sèchement sans même lui donner un regard ce qui semblait l'interpeller comme il se tourna pleinement vers moi.

J'arquais un sourcil dans l'interrogation comme un sourire narquois s'installa sur ses lèvres et il ne tarda pas à répondre dans l'affirmation.''En effet, je ne te connais pas. Je doute même que quelqu'un te connaisses réellement.''

Je le regardais maintenant dans la confusion et je ne pouvais pas ignorer le mauvais pressentiment que je ressentais à l'implication de ses mots. Je détachais mes bras de ma poitrine et commença à marcher en direction d'une ligne de libre pour échapper à cette conversation.

Seulement, Jackson semblait pas même pas près d'abandonner comme il m'emboîtait presque aussitôt le pas.'' Tu n'aimes vraiment pas quand les gens commencent à tenter de voir par-dessus l'acte robotique, hein ?''

''L'acte robotique ?'' Répétais-je avec un rire incrédule avant de lui jeter un regard de côté.''Il n'y a rien à percer, Jackson. Cesse de chercher des mystères là ou il n'y en a pas.''

''Très bien ! Tu sais quoi ? On a qu'à faire un pari !'' Suggéra-t-il soudainement en levant les bras dans la reddition même si un petit sourire facétieux ornait toujours son visage ciselé.

Je me stoppais net à l'entente de sa proposition et me tourna vers lui avec un froncement de sourcils ennuyé.''Un pari ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je voudrais même y participer ?''

''Et bien, tu t'es retourné, non ?'' Répliqua le petit idiot arrogant avec un ton de prétention.

Je lâchais un soupir avant de croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine.''Bien ! Quel est l'enjeu ?''

''Hm. Laisse-moi réfléchir !''Son regard tomba sur les lignes où nous avions l'habitude de nous entraîner et ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à se concentrer de nouveau sur moi avec malice.''Si je te bas à la nage, tu acceptes de passer une après-midi entière avec moi.''

J'écarquillais les yeux dans l'incrédulité à sa condition avant de secouer la tête dans le mépris.''Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de Lydia ? Tu sais, la petite blonde de fraise que tu appelles petite-amie ?''

'' Ne t'inquiète pas de Lydia. C'est mon affaire.'' Ria le blond avec assurance avant de continuer sans même me laisser le temps de rétorquer.''De plus, nous appellerons ça une journée entre ami. Juste pour apprendre à se connaître.''

Je rétrécissais mon regard sur lui dans l'irritation avant de décider que je pourrais tout aussi bien en profiter. Je laissais un sourire audacieux traverser mes lèvres et releva le menton avec assurance.''Très bien ! Mais si je te bas, tu devras me laisser seule et ce, en tout temps.''

Je pouvais voir l'esprit de compétition s'installer sur ses caractéristique comme il me tendit sa main dans l'impatience. Je me forçais à la serrer en secouant légèrement la tête avant de marcher en direction de ma ligne. Je donnais un regard sur Jackson comme il monta sur le plongeoir en même temps que moi avec un sourire carnassier. Je me concentrais sur la tâche à accomplir et annonça le décompte en même temps que je tendais mes bras devant moi pour me préparer. J'entendis à peine le trois avant que je plongeais la tête la première et fonça rapidement en direction de l'autre côté. Je forçais sur mes muscles tout en donnant quelques regards méfiant sur Jackson pour voir où il en était et aperçu son sourire comme il poussa plus difficile, me dépassant légèrement. Je m'empressais de le rattraper avant de plonger à nouveau sous l'eau dans une roulade et partit en direction de notre point de départ.

Jackson et moi étions maintenant au coude à coude et je n'allais certainement pas le laisser gagner. Je n'allais pas lui laisser ce plaisir. Je rivais mon regard sur la ligne d'arrivée et publia à un sourire quand j'entendis son rire suivis de son affront.

''Laisse tomber, Jenkins ! J'ai une meilleure motivation !''

Je faisais abstraction de sa voix et continua mon effort avant de sentir l'insctinct de compétition reprendre le dessus quand il me devança. Je serrais les lèvres dans l'irritation et força sur mes bras. J'étais à deux doigts de gagner. Encore quelque cm et je serais arrivée. Encore …

J'avais même pas le temps de terminer ma pensée que Jackson frappa le mur de sa main et se tourna vers moi en même temps que je terminais ma course avec une expression de dégoût.

''Alors que dis-tu de demain ? Je t'emmènerais manger un morceau après la pratique.'' Enchaîna instantanément Whittemore n'ayant évidemment pas la victoire humble et je levais les yeux au ciel dans l'ennui.

''Je ne peux pas.'' Objectais-je instantanément, mon esprit dérivant à Isaac avant que je reportais mon attention sur Jackson.''Devoir de tutorat.''

Je m'appuyais sur le mur pour rester stable à l'intérieur de l'eau et passa mes mains dans mes cheveux pour les retirer de mon visage.

''Tutorat ? Vraiment ?'' Répéta Jackson avec un rire incrédule avant de concentrer son regard sur moi.''Qui est le nul à qui tu enseignes ?''

Un froncement de sourcils ennuyé joncha aussitôt mon visage à son commentaire méprisant et je le fusillais du regard.''Ça ne te regardes pas.''

Je sortais de l'eau clairement agacé par sa remarque désobligeante et marcha en direction de ma serviette avant de la passer dans mes cheveux tandis que Jackson fit son chemin dans ma direction avec un faux regard d'excuse.

''Ok ! Ok ! Je m'excuse ! De toute évidence, ces tocards comptent pour toi.'' Un sourire prétentieux orna à nouveau ses lèvres dans la suffisance comme je rétrécis mon regard sur lui avant qu'il reprit le cours de sa conversation.''Bien, que penses-tu d'après ?''

''Pourquoi tu insistes tant ? '' Cassais-je agacé en rejetant ma serviette avec un froncement de sourcils contrarié.''Tu n'as pas d'endroit pour être ce week-end ? Ou doit jouer à Ken et Barbie avec Lydia ?'' Je jetais un regard sur l'ensemble des gradins avant de reporter mon regard sur Jackson.''D'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'elle est ? Elle ne rate jamais un de tes entraînement de crosse.''

''L'équipe de natation est nul.'' Déclara-t-il d'un ton de fait me faisant le regarder avec ennui.''Elle ne vas pas venir pour ça.''

''Donc tu en profites pour me tourmenter.'' Cinglais-je en secouant la tête, agacé.''Parfait !''

''Bien, si tu avais accepter de venir jouer au bowling, je n'aurais pas à faire ça.'' Me rappela Jackson en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine me faisant le dévisager dans l'incrédulité.

Je lâchais un soupir, lasse et posa mes mains sur mes hanches dans le défi.''C'est pour ça ? Ouais. Désolé, si je n'étais pas particulièrement enchanté pour assister au désastre de votre double date.''

''Tu l'aurais fais plus supportable.'' Assura-t-il avec une mine sombre en repensant à son rendez-vous de ce soir.''Mccall n'est pas devenu bon à Lacrosse. Il a triché.''

Je levais les yeux au ciel à cela depuis que ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entendais ça au sujet du garçon brun. Même si Isaac n'était pas aussi crû que Jackson, je savais qu'il se posait également des questions sur le succès soudain du garçon et je devais aussi reconnaître qu'il était louche. Cependant, j'avais plus à l'esprit le concernant que d'une simple amélioration en sport. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange arrivant au duo bizarre et pour une raison quelconque cela semblait m'être lié. J'avais cet intime conviction.

Seulement, je n'allais certainement pas commencer à délier toute mes pensées devant le garçon devant moi. Ce qui m'arrivait était bien trop étrange pour que j'en parlais à quelqu'un.

''Ouais, réfléchit sur ça.'' Commentais-je sarcastique en ramassant mes affaires.''En attendant, je vais aller me changer.''

Je marchais déjà en direction du vestiaire et me permettais un moment de répit une fois que j'étais seule. Entretenir une conversation un semblant civilisé était encore plus éprouvant que tout le sport que je pouvais pratiquer.

Bientôt, le rire et les voix des autres filles de l'équipe ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre et je me levais du banc sur lequel j'étais assise avant de fouiller à travers mon sac de rechange pour mes produits de douche. Je filais dans le coin prévu pour les douches lorsque j'entendis la porte du vestiaire et activa le jet d'eau.

Une fois douché et shampouiné, je retournais au niveau de mon casier en ignorant les regards que je recevais sur mon chemin pour mon indifférence et commença à enfiler mon shorty en dentelle noir sous ma serviette avant d'agrafer le soutien-gorge correspondant. Je rejetais ma serviette sur le banc et attrapa mon jean clair légèrement déchirer au niveau des cuisses et des genoux. Je me débattais un peu pour l'enfiler depuis que j'étais encore humide de ma douche et ne tarda pas à passer une simple chemise à carreau rouge et noir. Je démêlais légèrement les noeurds de mes cheveux à l'aide de mes doigts et emballa mes affaires avant de faire ma sortie dans le couloir déjà bondé d'étudiant.

J'avais réussi à passer à travers la journée sans grand incident et je devais avouer que cela était nettement plus reposant comparer à ma journée d'hier. Je me dirigeais maintenant pour mon casier pour récupérer mon sac de natation quand je remarquais qu'une personne était déjà accoudé sur mon propre casier. La personne se tourna à l'entente de mon approche et je me retenais de soupirer quand je vis le sourire lumineux d'Allison. Je m'étais certainement réchauffer à la présence de la brune dans ma vie mais cela ne voulait pas dire que j'étais complètement réconcilié avec l'idée. Je comblais lentement l'écart nous séparant et la salua brièvement tout en composant ma combinaison.

''Hey, Lee !'' Salua nerveusement la brune me faisant instinctivement lui donner un regard de côté dans la suspicion.

Quand je repérais son tic nerveux, je laissais mon casier tomber et me retourner pleinement vers elle avec un regard interrogateur.''Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?''

''Comment … '' S'étonna la brune en écarquillant les yeux prit sur le fait avant de secouer la tête pour elle-même.'' Peu importe. Tu sais le ton que tu emploies à chaque fois me donne l'impression d'être sermonner par mes parents.''

Je levais les yeux au ciel à sa piètre tentative de gagner du temps et rétrécis mon regard sur elle en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.''Allison ! Je n'ai pas tout mon temps.''

''Très bien ! Très bien ! Je suis vraiment nerveuse au sujet de ce double rendez-vous.'' Avoua-t-elle en serrant ses livres contre sa poitrine et je ne pouvais pas empêcher de lâcher un rire sec.

''Pas étonnant ! Ça va être un véritable désastre.'' Commentais-je impassible récoltant un éclat légèrement ennuyé de la brune.''Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Jackson déteste Scott autant qu'il aime Lacrosse.''

''Tu te souviens quand j'ai dis que j'aimais ton honnêteté ?'' M'interrogea soudainement la brune me faisant hausser un sourcil dans la confusion.''Bien, en ce moment, je préférais que tu ne le sois pas.''

Je secouais la tête avec un sourire en coin à son air renfrogné avant de me tourner vers mon casier pour récupérer mon sac avant de le refermer et me tourna dans sa direction.

''Écoute, le pire qu'il puisse arriver est que Scott est finalement nul au bowling. Jackson sera béat à ce sujet et Lydia jugera Scott pour un perdant.'' Songeais-je sans vraiment remarquer le regard agacé que me donnait la brune avant de reprendre, relativiste.'' Mais au final, c'est à toi de juger s'il vaut vraiment ton temps. Pas eux.''

Je n'avais pas remarquer le sourire d'Allison rivé sur moi jusqu'à ce que je terminais mon explication. Elle avait ce fameux regard de fierté me faisant d'autant plus confuse et j'arquais un sourcil, perplexe.

''Tu as vraiment le don de me surprendre.'' Déclara-t-elle soudainement me faisant la regarder dans l'expectative.'' Je veux dire, je ne sais jamais ce que tu vas dire mais au final, tu termines toujours par dire la bonne chose. Ce dont j'ai besoin d'entendre.''

Je lui donnais un sourire narquois à son compliment.''Ne me remercie pas.''

Je commençais à marcher dans le couloir, pensant que notre conversation était terminé mais la brune m'emboîta le pas, m'obligeant à clignoter un regard sur son formulaire dans l'interrogation.

''Attends, Hailee !'' M'arrêta Allison envahissant à nouveau mon espace privé en touchant mon bras pour me retenir et je réprimais un tressaillement.''Ce n'était pas vraiment pour cela que je voulais te parler.''

''Pourquoi alors ?'' Questionnais-je rapidement en prenant un pas de recul avant de regarder ma montre sur mon poignet pour constater que j'allais être en retard si je continuais ma conversation avec Allison. Sur un coup de tête, je la coupais dans ce qu'elle allait dire et lui demanda son téléphone portable.

La brune me donna un regard visiblement confuse mais me le tendis tout de même. Je m'empressais d'enregistrer mon numéro avec mon nom dans son répertoire et m'envoya un message pour que j'ai son propre numéro. Je lui tendis en retour avant de proposer une idée sur une impulsion.

''Tu sais quoi ? Je dois y aller mais il suffit de me texter une fois que le rendez-vous est fini et on aura une soirée pyjama chez moi, d'accord ?'' Je ne la regardais même pas comme je m'élançais déjà à travers les couloirs et cria par-dessus mon épaule.'' Je finis généralement le travail autour de minuit.''

J'avais pratiqué durant le reste de l'heure et avais continuer de me sermonner pour ce que j'avais stupidement proposer à Allison, ne comprenant même pas d'où cela était venu avant de me changer une nouvelle fois. J'avais conduis de retour à la maison depuis que j'avais une heure à tuer maintenant que je n'avais pas la pratique de Dénis et trouva ce dernier assit nonchalamment devant la télé avec une boite de pop-corn au caramel. Un froncement de sourcil orna instantanément mon visage à la vue et je posais silencieusement mes basket sur le sol avant de m'empresser d'arracher la nourriture grasse des mains de mon feignant de petit-frère.

''Ce n'est pas comme cela que tu seras prêt pour les prochaines sélections.'' Le réprimandais-je d'un ton moralisateur comme il lâcha un petit grognement en protestation.''Dénis ! Debout !''

Ce dernier lâcha un rire sec en secouant la tête avant de rétrécir son regard sur la télévision.''Ouais, je ne pense pas.''

Je sentais l'irritation grandir dans ma poitrine que je jetais brusquement le pot de pop-corn fermer sur la petite table de cuisine avant de contourner le canapé et me posta devant la télé pour bloquer l'accès.'' Tu as deux minutes pour bouger tes fesses de ce canapé, c'est clair ?''

''Je suis blessé, d'accord ?'' Cassa durement Dénis accentuant d'avantage mon exaspération à son état lamentable.''Tu as entendu le médecin. Je dois me reposer.''

Je tentais de garder mon mépris pour moi comme je prenais une profonde inspiration pour ne pas agir trop dur avec lui même si je bouillais d'envie de le sermonner comme ma mère ferait et me baissa au niveau de son visage.

''Pas dans cette famille !'' L'avertis-je d'un ton faible avant de jauger sa tenue avec un regard critique.''Habille-toi ! Je t'emmène avec moi ce soir.''

Je marchais en direction de l'escalier et lui ordonna par-dessus mon épaule de se bouger maintenant. Je pouvais entendre son grognement de reddition avant que le claquement des béquilles pouvait être entendu. Je refermais la porte de ma chambre derrière moi et posa tout mes sacs sur le sol avant de faire mon chemin en direction de ma commode. Je troquais ma chemise pour un simple tee-shirt blanc basique à manche courte avant d'enfiler un jean noir skinny. Une fois changé, je me dirigeais dans ma salle de bain et repassa un coup de brosse dans mes boucles sombre avant de retourner dans ma chambre. J'enroulais une écharpe rouge cramoisi avant de chausser des bottines de combat de couleur kaki quand j'entendis l'ouverture de la porte de ma chambre. Je relevais brièvement les yeux pour apercevoir Dénis maintenant habiller d'un jean noir avec une paire de basket et un tee-shirt blanc correspondant au mien qu'il avait recouvert d'une veste bomber kaki. Il tenait ses béquilles dans une main tandis qu'il gardait de me fusiller du regard avec ennui.

''Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je devrais aller garder un gamin avec toi.'' Grommela-t-il sous son souffle me faisant rire dans l'hilarité.

''Ce gamin, comme tu dis s'appelle Liam. Et pour info, il a exactement le même âge que toi.'' L'informais-je et bientôt son regard ennuyé se transforma en un beaucoup plus excité me faisant lever les yeux au ciel tout comme j'attrapais une veste kaki au vol avant de marcher dans sa direction.''Aller ! Je te fais une faveur … gamin !''

'Hey ! Je ne savais pas, d'accord. '' Protesta Dénis en me suivant dans les escaliers quand l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée nous interpella.

J'enfilais ma veste tout en regardant ma mère entrée dans la cuisine. Elle déposa sa mallette de travail sur la table de cuisine en jaugeant la boite de pop-corn avec dégoût avant de se tourner vers nous à l'entente de nos pas. Elle regarda de moi à Dénis et haussa un sourcil interrogateur à la vue de sa tenue.''Vous allez quelque part ?''

''Je vais travailler et je pensais emmener Dénis avec moi.'' Expliquais-je dans l'incertitude comme elle semblait penser à l'idée avant de nous donner un hochement de tête silencieux avant d'ordonner à mon petit frère de ranger ses cochonnerie.

Je donnais un regard moqueur sur Dénis comme il tira une grimace avant de me rappeler ce que j'avais malgré moi prévu avec Allison.

Je poussais mes mains dans les poches de ma veste avant de me tourner vers ma mère dans l'appréhension.''Hm. Maman !'' Sa tête tourna dans ma direction avec ce regard imperturbable et j'avalais la bile dans le creux de ma gorge.''J'ai invité Allison pour une soirée entre fille après le travail. Est-ce que ça va avec toi ?''

''Tu n'as pas un entraînement de natation demain matin ?'' M'interrogea-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils réfractaire et je hochais la tête dans l'incertitude.'' Je ne suis pas sûr à ce sujet, Hailee.''

Je ne savais pas si c'était simplement pour la défier ou parce que je tenais vraiment à avoir ce temps avec Allison mais je voulais soudainement que cette soirée avait lieu. Je retirais mes mains de mes poches et m'appuya contre l'îlot se trouvant en face de ma mère pour lui tenir tête.

''J'irais à l'entraînement comme d'habitude. Rien ne va changer mon planning, maman.'' Déclarais-je pour faire une sorte de différence avant de décider une tactique beaucoup plus fourbe.'' Et puis, c'est toi qui m'a dis de passer plus de temps avec elle, non ?''

Je pouvais sentir le regard ahurit de Dénis sur moi à mon audace tandis que je continuais à regarder ma mère dans l'expectative. Honnêtement, je m'attendais à tout mais certainement pas à la réaction suivante de ma mère. Je tentais de garder un visage impassible mais c'était vraiment dur quand un sourire ne tarda pas à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. J'étais incapable de rester impassible à cette affichage tellement étranger et donna un regard interrogateur sur Dénis pour déjà le trouver à me regarder ainsi. Je m'empressais de reporter mon attention sur notre mère en pensant que je voyais encore une nouvelle fois les choses mais elle arborait toujours ce sourire et notre état abasourdit semblait n'avoir fait que l'amplifier.

''Utiliser mes mots contre moi à ce que je vois !'' Constata-t-elle me sortant de ma stupeur et je la dévisageais avec un léger froncement de sourcils confus.'' Bien ! Allison peut venir mais je ne veux pas de désordre, est-ce clair ?''

Je m'empressais de hocher la tête dans le doute qu'elle pourrait être en faite me faire une mauvaise blague avant de jeter un regard sur Dénis. Je signais en direction du couloir et donna un dernier regard sur ma mère pour la trouver à nous regarder avec ce même sourire anormal.

Je secouais la tête en faisant demi-tour et suivis Dénis à travers le couloir avant de sortir en refermant derrière moi. Dénis jeta aussitôt un regard sur moi dans l'incompréhension.

''D'accord ! Ça ? C'était vraiment anormal !'' Déclara-t-il en pointant en direction de la maison et je hochais la tête en acceptation.

J'avais conduis tout droit en direction de la maison des Geyer et je commençais sérieusement à regretter d'avoir apporter mon petit frère avec moi. Il ne m'avait pas laisser un seul moment de répit durant tout le voyage. Quand il ne jouait pas avec les boutons de la radio, il ne cessait de me poser des questions sur Liam et comment il était. Autant dire que j'étais soulagé quand je tirais devant la grande bâtisse. Je pouvais voir le regard de Dénis s'élargir à la taille imposante de la maison et roula des yeux avant de couper le moteur.

''Il suffit de rester calme.'' L'avertis-je clairement pas prête à faire un fou de moi-même devant mes employeurs.

À cela, Dénis roula ouvertement des yeux et se détacha avec un sourire de chat de cheschire avant de tirer ses béquilles de la banquette arrière.''Je suis toujours calme.''

Je lâchais un rire incrédule comme je le suivais à l'extérieur et verrouillais derrière moi tout en marchant dans l'allée des Geyer.

Je m'arrêtais devant la porte et appuya sur la sonnette avant d'attendre patiemment pour la mère de Liam. Le bruit de pas ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre sauf que ce n'était Mme. Geyer qui ouvrit cette fois mais Liam, lui-même. Un large sourire ornait ses lèvres quand il m'aperçut me faisant rire avant qu'il remarqua la présence de Dénis. Un froncement de sourcil s'installa brusquement sur son visage et je pouvais voir un combat silencieux de regard s'installer entre-eux.

''Liam ?'' Entendis-je la voix de sa mère en approche avant qu'elle s'arrêta derrière lui.'' Hailee ! Comment allez-vous ? Entrer ! Ne restez pas dehors !''

Je la suivais à l'intérieur de la maison comme Liam fit un pas de côté mais non sans détacher ses yeux de mon petit frère, me forçant ainsi à pousser Dénis pour le stopper dans son concours de regard flagrant.

Mme. Geyer ne tarda pas à remarquer la présence de mon frère et son regard se posa instantanément sur ses béquilles avec soucis.''Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?''

''Rien de grave, madame. Juste une blessure de Lacrosse.'' Répondit Dénis clairement à l'aise avec les entretiens et je vis le regard de Liam s'élargir dans la reconnaissance et l'envie.

''Lacrosse ?'' Répéta Mme. Geyer avant de se tourner vers son fils avec un regard protecteur.'' Il est hors de question que tu pratiques ce sport à l'avenir.''

''Maman !'' Gémit Liam avant qu'un rire rauque nous interpella sur notre gauche et je pouvais voir M. Geyer approcher dans une tenue beaucoup plus décontracté que la dernière mais toujours aussi élégante.

''Chérie, il n'a même pas encore essayé.'' Déclara-t-il prenant le côté de Liam avant de se tourner vers Dénis et moi.''Et, je suppose que ce garçon est ton votre petit-frère. Il semblerait que vous aller être plusieurs ce soir.''

Je portais instantanément mon regard sur le couple à cette nouvelle information et Mme. Geyer s'empressa d'expliquer avec un regard d'excuse.'' Liam a invité un ami de Beacon Hills à passer la soirée ce soir. J'espère que cela n'est pas un problème ? Liam n'a pas arrêter de parler de vous depuis la dernière fois.''

''Est-ce vrai ?'' Demandais-je à l'attention d'un Liam rouge écarlate avec un sourire tandis que Dénis lâcha un rire moqueur avant de rétrécir son regard sur le garçon blond. Je secouais la tête à l'interaction des deux avant de reporter mon attention sur le couple.'' Ce ne sera pas un problème. Ne vous inquiétez pas.''

''Bien, laissez-moi vous présentez Mason.''

Elle poussa un jeune garçon de type afro-américain à l'avant me faisant le remarquer pour la première fois. Il avait cette sorte d'expression innocente comme un regard impressionner s'installa sur son visage et je lui donnais un sourire bienveillant.

''Mason !'' Saluais-je en tendant ma main dans une vague.''Je suis Hailee et c'est mon frère, Dénis.''

À l'évocation de mon frère, le regard du garçon se tourna aussitôt sur Dénis et je pouvais voir son regard s'écarquiller d'avantage dans l'admiration me faisant le regarder avec un sourire.

''Bien ! Je pense que nous devrions aller.'' Cette fois, ce fut Mme. Geyer qui était impatiente de quitter et je laissais apparaître un sourire fière sur mes lèvres.'' Oh, suivez-moi, Hailee !''

Je faisais exactement cela en donnant un regard sur Dénis pour qu'il m'emboîtait le pas et bientôt, le son de ses béquilles contre le carrelage pouvait être entendu. Mme. Geyer s'arrêta dans la cuisine et tira quelque billet de son porte-monnaie avant de me les tendre.

''Voici ! Pour le repas des garçons.'' Annonça-t-elle avec un sourire avant de regarder en direction du réfrigérateur.'' Oh et nous avons fait quelques courses supplémentaire. Bien, Liam les a fait. Il a dit que vous étiez végétarienne et il tenait vraiment à faire les courses lui-même.''

Je lâchais un rire en même temps que la mère de Liam quand ce dernier entra avec embarras dans la salle avec Mason à sa suite.''Maman !''

Je pouvais voir que son blush était maintenant presque pourpre tandis que Mason essayait de cacher son rire derrière sa main et Dénis jeta un autre éclat sur les deux garçons avant que je lui donnais une légère frappe sur l'épaule. Ce dernier me donna un regard renfrogné de côté et je plissais mes yeux en guise d'avertissement.

''Bien ! Nous allons y aller.'' Annonça Mme. Geyer en faisant déjà son chemin vers son fils avant de lui donner un baiser sur le front malgré ses protestations me faisant rire avant que je remarquais Dénis se moquer.

''Hey ! Être gentil, d'accord !'' Murmurais-je en me penchant sur lui avec un ton dur et il perdit son sourire avant de me regarder avec ennui.''Je suis sérieuse, Dénis !''

''Bien !'' Cassa ce dernier avant de reporter son regard sur le duo des garçons.

Nous entendions les adieux du couple suivit de près par le son de la fermeture de la porte et je portais mon regard sur le trio avant de retirer mon manteau et le posa sur le dossier de la chaise la plus proche.

''Alors … qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avant qu'on arrive ?'' Demandais-je à l'attention du duo et Liam se contenta de hausser le tout à l'inverse de Mason qui les vendu avec excitation avant de se tourner vers Dénis récoltant un éclat de son ami.

''Nous étions entrain de jouer à un jeu vidéo.'' Expliqua Mason en se tournant vers Dénis avec un sourire méga-watts.'' Ça te dis une partie ?''

''Quel jeu ?'' Demanda Dénis en prenant son air indifférent me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

'' Call of Duty !'' Répondit Mason ne perdant pas le moins du monde sa bonne humeur à l'inverse de Liam qui semblait de plus en plus agacé par le second.

''Vous jouez en équipe ou l'un contre l'autre ?'' Continua Dénis récoltant un autre éclat foudroyant de Liam.

Ce dernière prit un pas en avant et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, bouillonnant.''Si tu ne veux pas jouer ! C'est pas un problème.''

Je regardais le trio, commençant à penser qu'apporter Dénis était une mauvaise idée avant que Mason donna un regard sévère sur son ami et reporta son sourire sur mon frère pour l'intimer à jouer.

''Je vais jouer.'' Accepta Dénis avec un large sourire prétentieux me laissant penser qu'il avait accepter simplement pour agacer Liam que par envie.

Je regardais les garçons se rendre un à un dans le salon et secoua la tête avec un soupir légèrement amusé avant de m'asseoir à la table ayant la meilleure vue sur le canapé et le trio.

Bientôt, les sons de canons et les cries des garçons étaient tous ce que je pouvais entendre et je sortais mes livres de mon sac pour tenter d'étudier malgré le bruit.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les garçon avaient mendier pour la nourriture et je venais tout juste de raccrocher la pizzeria avant de poser le téléphone fixe dans son socle. Je me retournais simplement pour faire face à trois adolescents en pleine puberté et fronça légèrement les sourcils dans la méfiance. Ils étaient définitivement trop calme.

''Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aidez ?'' Demandais-je dans un ton indifférent avant de les passer pour m'asseoir de nouveau à la table et les trois garçon ne tardèrent pas à me rejoindre me faisant hausser un sourcil dans la suspicion.''Ok ! Qu'elle est l'affaire ?''

Un sourire orna instantanément les lèvres de Dénis et ce dernier partagea un poing avec Mason dans la victoire.''Je vous avais dis que ça marcherait!''

'' Qu'est-ce qui marcherait Dénis ?'' L'interrogeais-je d'un ton dur comme je posais mon regard sur lui dans l'ennui.

''Tu savais que Mason habitait Beacon Hills et qu'il allait dans la même école que moi ?'' M'informa Dénis me rendant d'autant plus méfiante et je tournais mon regard sur Mason qui semblait définitivement moins confiant que mon diable de frère.

''Non ! Je ne savais pas.''

''Il suffit de lui demander !'' Cassa soudainement Liam en levant les mains en l'air dans l'irritation me faisant le regarder dans l'incompréhension et le soucis. Il semblait définitivement ne pas passer une bonne soirée.'' Je leurs ai dis que tu allais m'emmener à l'un des matchs de crosse et ils voulaient que tu l'es emmènent aussi.''

Dénis fronça instantanément les sourcils et se tourna vers lIam avec un éclat.''Mec ! Tu viens de tout gâcher !''

''Elle a déjà dit oui !'' Contra Liam renvoyant l'éclat de Dénis.''C'est complètement débile de faire durer le suspens.''

''Pff ! Tu dis seulement ça parce que ma sœur te plaît !'' Cingla Dénis dans un murmure pas si discret et j'écarquillais les yeux dans l'incrédulité avant de reporter mon regard sur Liam pour le trouver à me regarder comme un cerf prit dans les phares d'une voiture.

Bientôt, il se leva de sa place et se tourna brusquement vers Dénis dans une colère.''Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?''

Je pouvais facilement voir ses muscles se tendre dans un possible affrontement et Mason se tourna soudainement vers moi dans l'inquiétude.''Il faut l'arrêter ! Il a l'habitude de se battre souvent !''

Je reportais mon regard confus sur Liam avant de décider d'intervenir avant qu'un combat commençait.

'' OK ! STOP !'' M'écriais-je en frappant mes mains sur la table pour arrêter l'affrontement avec ennui et toute les têtes se tournèrent dans ma direction avec un sursaut.''Liam ! Refroidir ! Quant à toi, Dénis ! Laisse-le tranquille ou je te jure que tu auras des problèmes.''

Dénis me donna un regard sombre avant de soupirer dans la reddition. Il fit de nouveau son chemin à la table depuis qu'il avait bouger à part pour affronter Liam et mon attention se porta sur ce dernier. Il semblait avoir un moment vraiment difficile pour se contenir et cela ne m'inspirait rien de bon. Je me levais de ma chaise en gardant mon regard sur le jeune adolescent avant de marcher jusqu'à lui.

''Vous deux !'' Je jetais un regard sévère sur le duo avec autorité.''Rester ici et ne faites rien de stupide.''

Je me tournais vers Liam et le vis lever ses yeux en colère sur moi. Je copiais son expression dans le défi et il semblait se calmer un peu mais je pouvais toujours voir ses poings en balle. Je me pinçais le pont de mon nez dans l'incrédulité avant de poser ma main sur l'épaule de Liam et le tourna en direction de l'entrée.

''Suis-moi !'' Le guidais-je en poussant contre sa résistance et je me stoppais finalement une fois que nous étions assez loin de l'oreille des deux autres.''Je peux savoir ce qui était tous au sujet là-bas ?''

''Dénis disait des mensonges !'' Liam se pressa de se défendre avec un blush sur ses joues avant de grommeler dans un murmure.''Il a dit qu'il allait me frapper si je continuais à te regarder.''

Je tentais de retenir un éclat de rire à l'aspect adorable qu'il avait en ce moment avant de me baisser pour être à sa hauteur avec un sourire.''Ça, c'était quoi ?''

Le garçon leva ses yeux bleu-vert dans mes noisettes et je pouvais voir le rouge devenir de plus en plus intense sur ses joues.

''Tu sais quoi ?'' L'interpellais-je avec un sourire rassurant le faisant me regarder dans l'expectative.''Je vais te promettre de ne plus apporter Dénis si tu peux me promettre que tu vas faire un effort pour la soirée. Juste une soirée, Liam.''

''Vraiment ? Tu ne seras pas en colère contre moi ?'' Me demanda-t-il aussitôt avec un brin d'espoir mais aussi de honte comme il baissa les yeux vers le sol.

Je laissais un rire passé mes lèvres avant d'atteindre son menton pour le faire de nouveau me regarder.''Je te promets Liam. Tu veux peut-être faire une promesse de petit doigt ?''

Je levais mon petit doigt pour prouver mon point et l'expression ennuyé de Liam se dissipa pour laisser un rire encore enfantin. Il balaya ma main dans l'hilarité et nos têtes tournèrent simultanément vers l'entrée lorsque la sonnette retentit.

Finalement, la soirée s'était relativement bien passer après ça. J'avais gardé un œil plus attentif sur les deux et j'étais certaine de dire qu'ils ne feront jamais de grand amis. Dénis et Mason en revanche, semblaient avoir bien accrocher et je pouvais voir que cela avait vraiment coché Liam dans son humeur. Cependant, le garçon était resté de marbre durant toute la soirée et semblait me donner des regards à chaque fois qu'il passait au-dessus des remarques désobligeantes de Dénis. Je vous jure, ce gamin était insortable. Il avait le comportement typique de l'athlète imbécile du lycée et je ne préférais même pas imaginer à quoi il allait ressembler à mon âge.

Je venais tout juste de donner une conférence à Dénis ce qui expliquait son air renfrogné tandis que je conduisais en direction de la maison d'Allison. Cette dernière m'avait effectivement envoyé un message pour me dire que le double rendez-vous était terminé et que je pouvais passer la chercher dès que j'avais terminé le travail. J'avais entrée son adresse ton mon GPS et je ne tardais pas à tirer devant une maison immense. L'ensemble de la façade était peint d'une couleur marron donnant à la maison un style victorien. Je laissais le contact allumer avant de me tourner vers Dénis.

''Je ne serais pas longue.''

Après ça, je sortais de ma voiture et traversa l'allée goudronner avant de m'arrêter devant la porte. Je donnais un regard sur mon écran de téléphone et envoya rapidement un texto pour Allison depuis qu'il était minuit passé.

Je reculais de quelque pas dans l'attente avant que la porte fut ouverte, révélant Allison.''Hey !''

''Hey ! Tu es prête ?'' Demandais-je en signant en direction de la voiture et elle hocha la tête avec un large sourire.

Je n'avais aucun doute que sa soirée avait du bien se passer finalement. Nous marchions en silence jusqu'à ma voiture et Dénis s'empressa d'intervertir sa place avec Allison. Je reculais dans l'allée et m'engagea en direction de la maison.

''Comment était le travail ?'' Demanda la brune à mes côtés dans la curiosité et je donnais un regard dur sur Dénis à travers mon rétroviseur.

'' Je t'expliquerais plus tard.''

Allison semblait avoir remarquer mon clin d'oeil sur Dénis et le reste de la promenade se passa dans un silence tendu.

''Alors comment était la date ?'' Demandais-je en sautant sur mon lit avec un bain de crème glacée entre les mains.

Nous étions rentrée à la maison et avaient fini par se séparer. Dénis était maintenant dans sa chambre à faire dieu sait quoi et je me tenais avec Allison dans l'attente des ragots. Je n'avais jamais été ce genre de personne mais je supposais que c'était ce que nous étions censé faire dans ce genre de soirée.

''Et bien, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, c'était étonnant.'' Répondit la brune en prenant une cuillerée de glace à la vanille au coulis de caramel et noix de pécan.'' Bien, si on ne compte pas le fait que ton scénario s'est réellement passé.''

J'arquais un sourcil à cela et la regarda avec un sourire.''Vraiment ? Alors Scott ne sait pas jouer au bowling ? Who, tu me choques ici.''

''Tu savais ?'' S'exclama Allison d'un ton accusateur et je secouais mes épaules dans un rire.''Comment ?''

J'avais su dès le début que Scott avait mentit. Ce n'était pas difficile à remarquer. Il était tellement paniqué que j'aurai pu entendre ses battements de cœur à des kilomètres à la ronde.

''Tu l'aurais vu aussi si tu n'étais pas aussi aveuglé par ton amour pour lui.'' Commentais-je en prenant une bouchée de la glace avant de remarquer qu'un silence s'était installé. Je levais les yeux du bain de glace et constata qu'Allison avait gelé.''Quoi ?''

Un blush colorait maintenant ses joues et elle joua distraitement avec les fils de l'oreiller qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine.''Tu-tu … tu penses que je suis dans l'amour avec lui ?''

''Évidemment !'' Je roulais mes yeux pour accompagner mon ton de fait avant de continuer d'un ton détacher totalement inconsciente de la prise de conscience de la brune.''Bien que si tu veux mon avis, je ne crois pas en l'amour véritable ou toutes ses conneries stupide que la plupart des parents ne cessent de baratiner à leurs enfants.''

''Je ne peux pas être en amour avec lui.'' Objecta Allison stagnant sur le sujet et je levais mes yeux du bain de glace avec ennui pour la regarder babiller.'' Ça fait … enfin, je le connais à peine. Ça fait que deux semaines que j'ai emménagé. Nous avons été à notre première vrai date ce soir. Je … ''

''Ok ! Ok !'' L'interrompis-je légèrement agacé en intimant le contact pour la première fois comme je posais une main sur son épaule pour la faire me regarder.'' Assez avec la petite crise d'hystérie. Tu aimes Scott aussi hallucinant que cela est. Tu l'aimes et alors ? La grosse affaire. Il suffit de l'accepter.''

La brune me regardait dans l'incrédulité totale ne faisant qu'accentuer mon impatience. Je n'étais vraiment pas bonne pour ce genre de chose et je prenais déjà beaucoup sur moi.

''Attends, tu ne crois pas en l'amour ?'' S'exclama soudainement Allison choisissant évidemment de changer la conversation sur moi et je levais les yeux au ciel avant de secouer la tête dans la négation.''Comment tu ne peux pas croire en l'amour ? Et pourquoi tu as dis : la plupart des parents comme-ci cela ne te concernait pas ?''

'' Allison ! Tu parles à une personne qui pense que les amis sont surfait. Bien sûr que je ne crois pas en l'amour.'' Répliquais-je avec sarcasme avant de continuer avec un regard incrédule.''Euh … tu as déjà rencontrer ma mère ?''

''Cela fait sens.'' Acquiesça la brune.'' C'est vrai que ta mère est assez gardé … '' Je lui donnais un regard appuyé et elle s'empressa de se corriger.'' … d'accord, elle m'effraie , littéralement. Mais tu es sérieusement entrain de me dire que tu n'as jamais eu les histoires du soir et tout ce genre de chose ?''

Je haussais les épaules en léchant le bord de ma cuillère dans l'indifférence comme-ci ma prochaine déclaration était tout à fait normale.'' Je n'avais pas le temps pour ça.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?'' Demanda Allison avec un froncement de sourcils confus et je reportais mon attention sur elle.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je lui disais tout cela. Je n'avais jamais été assez proche de quelqu'un avant et je ne savais pas où la limite se trouvait. J'étais pleinement consciente que les choses qui étaient normales pour moi ne l'étaient pas pour les autres et cela rendait ma conversation avec Allison beaucoup plus compliquer.

''Allison ! Tu as vue ma vie ? Ou celle de Dénis ?'' Demandais-je sèchement décidant de laisser certaines de mes barrières sauter comme je me levais et arracha mon planning gisant dans une partie cacher de mon bureau avant de m'asseoir à nouveau sur mon lit.'' Chaque seconde de notre vie à été constamment contrôler.''

Je tentais de garder une prise sur mes émotions comme Allison passa par mon planning dans un silence et vis son visage devenir de plus en plus lasse à mesure qu'elle passait par les activités.

Finalement, la brune releva la tête et me dévisagea d'un tout nouvel œil.''Comment arrives-tu à faire tout cela ?''

''Je fais, c'est tout.'' Déclarais-je d'un ton impassible en récoltant mon planning avant de le reposer à sa place. Je me tournais vers la brune qui avait toujours ses yeux rivés sur moi.''Je traite avec ça depuis l'âge de dix ans. On s'habitue.''

''Mais … '' Un froncement de sourcils contrarié s'était maintenant installé sur son visage comme elle parla dans l'incompréhension.'' Mais qu'en est-il des amis ? Des activités d'enfant ? De l'amusement ? ''

Je haussais les épaules à cela et croisa les bras sur ma poitrine, impassible.''Tu n'as pas vraiment le temps pour ça quand tu dois suivre six heures de violoncelle en plus de tes cours et de la pratique de natation.''

''Tu n'es pas fatigué ?''

'' En ce moment ? Non, pas vraiment. Nous ne devrions pas tarder cependant. Je dois encore me lever à six heures demain matin.'' Tentais-je de faire la lumière sur notre conversation mais je pouvais voir le regard non-amusé de la brune.''D'accord ! J'aimerais être une adolescente normale, parfois. Être comme toi et Lydia. Se soucier seulement des garçons et d'autres choses comme ça.''

''Tu pourrais l'être, tu sais.'' Répliqua aussitôt Allison téméraire me faisant la regarder avec confusion.''Tu n'es pas obliger de faire tout ce que ta mère te dis. Tu pourrais te battre pour ça.''

Je lâchais un petit rire à ses mots avant de refaire mon chemin vers la brune avec un faible sourire.'' À quoi bon ? Ma vie a toujours été comme ça. Je ne sais pas faire autre chose. Je méprise les gens montrant leurs faiblesses. Je suis atrocement honnête et je me soucis de personne sauf moi. C'est ce qu'on ma appris. C'est ce que l'on est censé faire. Gérer les choses d'une manière clinique … ''

''Sans émotions.'' Termina Allison pour moi me faisant relever la tête pour la regarder dans la surprise.'' Ma mère me dit toujours ça lorsque je panique.''

''Ah, les joies de grandir dans la famille Argent !'' Commentais-je avec ironie avant de prendre une cuillerée de glace en même temps que la brune et la levait dans sa direction. Un petit sourire amer orna ses lèvres comme elle saisit ce que je voulais faire avant que nous frappions nos cuillères ensemble.'' À l'héritage Argent !''

 **Un tout nouveau chapitre pour vous régaler des histoires de Hailee ! J'espère que cela vous plait ? En tous cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir :)**

 **Xoxo :)**


	7. -Clumsy diner-

Allison était effectivement repartit à six heures même si la réveiller avait été une véritable épreuve. J'avais parcouru mon sentier comme à mon habitude et j'avais eu ma pratique de natation avec l'équipe y compris l'inépuisable Jackson Whittemore. Il m'avait encore reparler de notre pari en précisant bien ma perte et j'avais finalement cédé pour passer le reste de l'après-midi avec lui après ma séance de tutorat avec Isaac. En parlant d'Isaac, j'étais actuellement assise avec lui à notre table maintenant habituelle d'étude et j'étais incapable de garder mes yeux pour moi-même. Les bleus de la dernières fois semblaient avoir guérit mais il était anormalement calme aujourd'hui. Sautant au moindre petit bruit aléatoire et gardant d'éviter tout contact visuel avec moi. J'avais l'impression d'être retourner au tout début de notre amitié et je commençais sérieusement à perdre patience. Je n'étais pas la meilleure personne pour gérer les relations et je n'avais pas non plus le meilleur tempérament pour traiter les choses en douceur. J'étais outrageusement honnête et ne perdais pas une seconde pour affirmer mes pensées même si cela ne plaisait pas.

Et c'était exactement ce que je faisais.

''Ok ! Stop ! Arrête ! Lâche ce foutu stylo, Isaac ! '' M'exclamais-je interpellant Isaac comme il releva soudainement la tête pour me regarder pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entrée dans la bibliothèque.''Quel est le problème ? Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal?''

C'était vraiment un grand pas pour moi. Je ne me remettais jamais en question. Peu importe quoi. Mais comme à son habitude, le garçon au cheveux bouclés avait le don de me faire transgresser mes propres règles.

Dès que les mots avaient quittés mes lèvres, le regard d'Isaac allait large et il s'empressa de se confondre à nouveau en excuse ne faisant qu'accentuer ma frustration.

''Arrête avec les excuses !'' Cassais-je plus fort que je devrais avant de m'arrêter net quand Isaac sursauta littéralement avec un regard de panique. Je me sentais aussitôt coupable pour une raison quelconque et je prenais de profonde respirations pour tenter de m'apaiser.''Désolé !''

''Non ! Non ! C'est … je devrais être celui qui te demandes pardon !'' Bégaya Isaac d'une voix timide me faisant le regarder dans l'incompréhension.

''Alors quel est le problème, Isaac ?'' Tentais-je à nouveau, presque dans la mendicité.''Tu n'as pas dis un seul mot pour moi depuis que nous avons commencé et tu es étrangement calme.''

Le regard du garçon tomba instantanément sur ses notes comme un froncement de sourcils s'installa sur son doux visage.'' Je-je … je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à étudier. Je suis désolé.''

Je le dévisageais dans un silence incertain avant de lever ma main, hésitante et alla lentement pour sa main. Je lui donnais une pression rassurante pour le faire me regarder et il ne tarda pas à plonger ses yeux bleu envoûtant dans mes noisettes.

Je réajustais ma prise sur ma main en donnant des caresses sur le haut de sa main avec mon pouce.'' Je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire ça mais … tu es mon ami, Isaac et … si tu veux parler ou autre. Je veux que tu saches que je suis ici.''

''Pourquoi ?'' Son froncement de sourcils semblait s'approfondir à sa question et je le regardais dans la confusion.''Pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça ? Pourquoi tu veux être mon ami ? Je t'ai vu avec cette nouvelle fille et Lydia Martin. Pourquoi tu voudrais perdre ton temps avec moi ?''

Un petit rire m'échappait à ses questions malgré moi et je le regrettais instantanément quand il releva la tête visiblement offensé avant de retirer sa main de la mienne. Il se leva soudainement me faisant reculer dans ma chaise avec un regard pur de confusion avant que je réalisais qu'il allait quitter. Il rangea ses affaires dans un acte précipité avant d'élinguer son sac à dos sur son épaule.

''Non, attends ! Isaac ! Je ne voulais pas rire.'' Je me levais à mon tour en essayant de le rattraper comme il passa les portes battantes de la bibliothèque et je m'empressais de le suivre.''Isaac !''

Ce dernier s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir à mon appellation et se retourna vers moi avec un éclat foudroyant. ''Reste loin de moi, d'accord !''

Sur ce, il se retourna et commença une nouvelle fois à marcher loin de moi. Pour une raison quelconque, j'étais incapable de courir après lui. Je me sentais comme je venais de perdre quelque chose et que je ne pourrais jamais le retrouver. Je me sentais faible.

Je suivais son dos devenir de plus en plus lointain avant qu'il tourna le coin pour rejoindre la sortie me laissant seule au beau milieu du couloir. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. J'essayais de me souvenir de chaque morceau à la recherche de ce qui avait dégénérer mais je ne pouvais venir avec rien. Tout ce que je voyais était qu'il s'éloignait et je me sentais comme inachevée. Il était la première personne avec qui je désirais être ami et j'étais persuadé que j'aurais pu partager beaucoup plus avec lui. À cela, j'essayais de relativiser en pensant que c'était probablement pour le mieux depuis que tout lui dire tout sur moi serait revenu à un acte de faiblesse mais je ne pouvais pas moins me soucier à l'heure actuelle.

Je faisais lentement mon chemin du retour dans la bibliothèque tout en passant la réceptionniste qui me donnait un regard étrange à mon aspect abattu et je m'arrêtais devant la table où se trouvaient l'ensemble de mes affaires. Je ramassais mes livres dans un mon sac dans un acte machinal avant d'élinguer la sangle par-dessus ma veste en jean. Je tirais mes cheveux encore humide de ma douche par-dessus mon sac et ma veste avant de faire de nouveau mon chemin à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque. Je n'étais pas ce genre de personne. Je ne me souciais pour personne sauf moi. Je l'avais dis à Allison pas plus tard qu'hier. Alors pourquoi je me souciais tellement en ce moment ? Je passais les portes du lycée en sortant mon téléphone de la poche arrière de mon jean et constata qu'il était à peine midi. J'avais encore une demi-heure avant que Jackson venait me prendre et je pensais sérieusement à annuler. Je n'avais définitivement pas d'humeur pour nos combats et j'étais certaine qu'il y en aurait beaucoup plus entre nous cet après-midi.

Je décidais de choisir plus tard et marcha tout droit pour ma voiture. Je fermais la porte derrière moi une fois que j'étais dans la sécurité de l'habitacle et tenta de penser à autre chose pour me divertir de mon échec. Parce que cela était un échec pour moi. Une erreur. J'avais été la seule à pousser le lien avec Isaac et je ne pouvais être que la seule à blâmer pour ce qui était arrivée.

Je publiais un soupir me sentant comme encore plus épuisé que je ne l'étais déjà avant de sentir mon téléphone bourdonner dans ma main. Je déverrouillais l'écran et cliqua sur l'icône de l'enveloppe.

 _Hey, Lee ! Je voulais juste te remercier pour la soirée d'hier. J'espère que nous pourrons le refaire très bientôt._

 _Xoxo, Allison_

Je refermais l'écran et repensa à ma soirée avec la brune pour me distraire. Seulement, cela ne faisait que me faire de nouveau pensée à Scott et je ne pouvais pas continuer ma ligne de pensée sur tout ce qui était arrivé dernièrement. L'homme sur le bus qui était finalement mort, mes absences et le duo incessant qui en savaient plus qu'ils ne disaient. J'étais persuadé de cela mais je ne savais toujours pas ce qui les impliquaient et cela me tuait.

Soudain, un fort remorqueur retentit sur ma fenêtre et je sursautais avec un faible cri simplement pour nourrir l'hilarité de Jackson. Je baissais la vitre avec un éclat à son attention et cingla sur lui.''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?''

''Euh … je suis venu te chercher ? Tu te souviens du pari ?'' Expliqua Jackson avec un froncement de sourcils confus me faisant aussitôt me sentir stupide. Avais-je perdu autant la notion du temps ? Avais-je eu une nouvelle absence ? Le garçon remarqua mon zonage et attrapa mon poignée avec précaution.''Hey, est-ce que tu vas bien ?''

Je rejetais son touché en plissant mon regard sur lui et poussa ma portière ouverte, le frappant dans le processus et sortit de ma voiture tandis qu'il se tenait le ventre dans la douleur.'' Cesse d'être un cul bizarre et emmène-moi dieu sait où qu'on en finisse, Whittemore !''

''Bien !'' Cassa le blondinet maintenant en colère avant de reprendre lentement de mon coup tandis que je marchais en direction de la porsche.

J'entendis le clic de déverrouillage et montais dans le siège passager et me boucla avant d'atteindre pour le garçon tempêtant à l'extérieur.

''Où est la ruée, Jenkins ?'' Demanda sèchement Jackson en prenant place dans le siège en cuir de sa voiture de luxe avant de mettre le contact.

Je cassais un éclat ennuyé sur le côté et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine dans l'impatience.''Conduis, Jackson !''

Et il faisait exactement cela.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre nous comme Jackson conduit jusqu'à un fast-food pour recueillir de la nourriture avant de reprendre la conduite, me surprenant. Je pensais que nous allions entrée mais il se contenta de commander à emporter et commença à conduire en direction de l'autre côté de la ville. J'étais maintenant beaucoup plus consciente de mon environnement ainsi que de la personne avec qui je me trouvais. Je tentais de repérer où nous nous trouvions mais la route ne me disait absolument rien et je commençais à devenir de plus en plus curieuse de l'endroit où il me prenait quand soudain, je sentis une main se poser sur mon genou attirant aussitôt mon regard à cet endroit.

''Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais, Whittemore ?'' M'exclamais-je clairement agacé maintenant et le garçon s'empressa de retirer sa main avant de la lever en signe de reddition.

'' Calme-toi, Jenkins ! Ton genou n'arrêtait pas de sauter ! C'est agaçant !'' Expliqua-t-il d'un ton dur me faisant regretter instantanément mon éclat.

''Oh ! '' Je fronçais maladroitement les sourcils tendis que Jackson renifla amèrement et je me permettais un regard sur lui, hésitante.''Désolé ! Je ne reconnais pas le chemin et je suppose …''

''Et tu as supposé que j'étais une sorte de pervers effrayant.'' Me coupa froidement Jackson visiblement offensé et je relâchais un soupir lasse de ces malentendu.

'' J'allais dire que ma curiosité avait prit le dessus. Mais si tu penses ça alors peut-être que tu devrais me ramener !'' Déclarais-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

''Peut-être que je devrais !'' Acquiesça-t-il en me donnant un éclat de côté tout comme il passa sa vitesse avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur prenant considérablement de la vitesse.'' Après tout, tu n'as pas vraiment été particulièrement amusante depuis qu'on est partit !''

Je me tournais vers lui à cela dans l'exaspération.'' Je n'ai jamais été une personne amusante et tu le sais !'' Je remarquais l'aiguille du compteur monté incroyablement vite, accélérant mon rythme cardiaque à l'adrénaline.''JACKSON ! RALENTIS !''

Jackson appuya brusquement sur les freins. Nous envoyant voler à l'avant contre nos ceintures de sécurités et me coupa le souffle dans le processus. J'écarquillais les yeux à la sensation de ma respiration s'accrochant dans ma gorge avant de forcer mes poumons à remarcher normalement. Je prenais de profonde respirations avant de sentir la colère refaire surface.

''Tu es complètement malade !'' Criais-je en me tournant vers Jackson qui reprenait lui aussi lentement ses moyens en me regardant avec des yeux larges.''Tu essaie de nous tuer, c'est ça ?''

''Je suis désolé ! Je-je … je suis désolé, Hailee ! Je ne voulais pas ! Attends ! Hailee ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?''

Je me détachais brusquement, mes mains encore tremblante du trop plein d'adrénaline et j'ouvrais fortement la portière avant de faire difficilement mon chemin à l'extérieur. Mes jambes se sentaient comme du coton et j'avais du mal à avancer sans vaciller et bientôt, j'entendis le son d'une portière ouverte suivis de rapide trace de pas.

''Attends, Hailee ! Bon sang, arrête-toi !'' S'écria soudainement Jackson aussi agacé que je l'étais maintenant et je me stoppais dans mes étapes avant de me tourner vers lui avec un regard sombre.

''Pourquoi tu as fais ça, hein ? Pourquoi tu as insisté pour me prendre avec toi ?'' Explosais-je en faisant furieusement mon chemin vers lui jusqu'à ce que je m'arrêtais à sa hauteur, laissant que très peu d'espace entre nous. ''Pourquoi Jackson ?''

''JE NE SAIS PAS, D'ACCORD !'' Explosa à son tour Jackson me faisant gelé dans mon éclat comme je le regardais se passer une main sur le visage dans la frustration pour essayer de se calmer.'' Je ne sais pas.'' Reprit-il plus faible.''Tu étais seule et tu m'a rappelé que je l'étais également.''

Je fronçais les sourcils à cela et secoua la tête dans l'incompréhension.'' Tu es le garçon le plus populaire du lycée. Tu es constamment entouré. Tu as Lydia et Danny. Comment tu peux être seul ?''

''Tu sais que ce n'est pas de ça que je parle.''

Mon froncement de sourcils s'approfondit à cela comme je tentais de mettre une raison derrière les mots de Jackson et je songeais plus profondément jusqu'à ce que je percutais. Ma mère était la collaboratrice de son père mais il n'était pas son vrai père. Aucun de ses deux parents ne l'étaient. Jackson avait été adopté à la naissance et quand je le regardais, je comprenais que cela était beaucoup plus profond que ce qu'il laissait paraître.

''Pourquoi moi ?'' Demandais-je confuse reprenant les mots antérieur d'Isaac malgré moi et je vis le regard de Jackson sombré d'avantage dans l'incertitude.

Il y avait un moment de silence entre nous durant lequel nous nous contentions de se regarder avant que Jackson rompit notre échange et recula d'un pas nonchalant.

''Nous ne sommes plus très loin.'' Annonça-t-il avant de commencer à faire son chemin de retour dans la voiture tandis que je restais un moment de plus à contempler ce qui venait d'arriver.

Je n'étais plus certaine de vouloir continuer cette journée avec lui mais pour une raison quelconque, mes pas m'entraînèrent de retour dans la voiture. Je faisais une pause en bouclant ma ceinture avant de reporter mon regard sévère sur Jackson.

''Ne plus jamais refaire quelque chose de ce genre !'' L'avertis-je me référant à l'événement ultérieur et il me donna un simple hochement de tête avant de remettre la voiture dans le lecteur.

Nous restions totalement silencieux durant tout le reste du trajet et bientôt, Jackson tira dans un vaste champ me faisant froncer mes sourcils dans la perplexité. Il se gara devant un arbre avec un cylindre en métal renversé au milieu du tronc avant de descendre. Il ouvrit la portière arrière pour récupérer notre nourriture avant de me jeter un regard interrogateur.

''Tu comptes sortir ou non ?''

Je me débouclais à nouveau ne comprenant pas ce que nous faisions ici avant de refermer la portière derrière moi et regarda Jackson prendre place sur le capot de la porsche avant de piocher à l'intérieur des sacs de nourriture. Quand il remarqua que je n'avais toujours pas bouger, il roula des yeux avant de tourner son attention sur moi.

''Ce champs est un peu comme mon endroit à moi. Je viens toujours ici quand j'ai besoin de m'effacer l'esprit.'' Expliqua-t-il me surprenant une nouvelle fois par sa sincérité et je faisais lentement mon chemin à ses côtés sur le capot de sa voiture.

Il me tendis mon hamburger végétarien et je le déballais tout en gardant mon regard rivé sur le cylindre avec curiosité.

''Et ça ? À quoi ça sert ?'' Demandais-je en pointant en direction de l'objet de ma curiosité avant de prendre une bouchée généreuse de mon sandwich.

Je mâchais silencieusement et avala rapidement ma morsure avant de reporter mon regard sur Jackson pour le trouver à m'observer avec un sourire en coin. Quand il remarqua mon regard fixe, il secoua la tête avant de prendre à son tour une bouchée de son hamburger. Nous mangions un peu plus en silence avant qu'il prit enfin la parole.

''C'est une cible.'' M'informa-t-il en haussant les épaules.''Généralement, je viens avec quelques bières et pratique mon tir.''

Je lâchais un petit rire à cela et posa mes mains sur mes jambes croisés en style indien.''Et après, c'est moi qui se prépare pour les jeux olympiques.''

''Dit la maniaque du contrôle qui court à des heures impies le matin et pratique la natation plus de cinq heures par semaine.'' Répliqua Jackson marquant un point.

'' Tu oublies les six heures de pratiques de violoncelle.'' Rajoutais-je laissant le garçon me regarder dans l'incrédulité.

''Si-six heures ?'' S'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux avant de me jauger de la tête aux pieds.'' Tu es une sorte de machine ou quoi ?''

''Who ! Merci, Jackson !'' Commentais-je sarcastique avant de continuer avec un sourire.''Tu viens de booster mon ego.''

''Voir ? Tu es amusante.'' Déclara-t-il soudainement me faisant le regarder avec stupéfaction avant de laisser un sourire glisser sur mes lèvres.

Mon regard retomba sur la cible et je fronçais légèrement les sourcils dans la pensée.''Je n'ai jamais compris comment jouer à ce sport. Où l'intérêt, d'ailleurs ? Je veux dire, je connais les règles et Dénis a essayé de me faire jouer plusieurs fois mais je ne lui ai jamais donné un essai.''

''Dénis, c'est ton petit-frère, non ?'' S'enquit Jackson et je hochais la tête dans la confirmation avant de le regarder reporter son attention sur la cible.

Il me jeta un regard de côté avec un sourire avant de sauter sur ses pieds et contourna la voiture pour atteindre son coffre me laissant dans un état de confusion. Je le regardais par-dessus mon épaule faire son retour jusqu'à moi et c'était quand je remarquais le sac de pratique de crosse dans sa main droite.

'' Oh ! Non ! Hein ! Hein ! Je ne te regardais pas pendant que tu joues !'' Annonçais-je avec ennui.''Je ne suis pas une de tes groupies, Whittemore.''

Le garçon lâcha un petit rire à ma remarque avant de lâcher le sac à mes pieds avec un sourire malicieux tandis que je le regardais dans la méfiance.''Qui a dis que j'allais joué ?''

''Moi ?'' Devinais-je dans l'incrédulité en pointant à ma poitrine avant de secouer la tête.''Ouais, jamais ! Impossible ! Je déteste Lacrosse.''

'' Oh, je vois !'' Acquiesça Jackson avec un sourire m'indiquant qu'il avait un plan à l'esprit.''Tu ne supportes pas la compétition. Je suis déçu, Hailee !''

Je bégayais sur mes mots à ce qu'il venait de dire ne pouvant pas en croire mes oreilles avant de bondir sur mes pieds et lui arracha le bâton de crosse des mains. Il était seulement quand je me trouvais devant la cible et que je ne savais pas quoi faire avec la balle que je réalisais que je venais de me faire avoir en beauté.

Je me tournais honteusement vers Jackson et arbora un air renfrogné à son sourire béat.''Tu ne sais pas comment faire, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Pff ! Je sais exactement quoi faire !'' Pouffais-je pour couvrir mon inexpérience avant de regarder la cible avec un regard incertain.''Regarde et apprends, Whittemore !''

Je me retournais et plaça la balle au sol dans le filet avant de le stabiliser dans un angle, hésitant. Je prenais une profonde inspiration en jaugeant le trou minuscule dans lequel je devais tiré et commençais à réaliser combien j'allais être ridicule si je ratais le coup. Ce que j'allais probablement faire.

Je levais le bâton en examinant l'angle d'attaque avant d'armer mon bras en arrière pour une impulsion et tira à côté de la cible. Le rire de Jackson était instantané tandis que je me noyais dans mon embarras et mon irritation. Je détestais ne pas avoir un contrôle sur les choses et j'étais généralement assez obstiné pour réussir ce que j'entreprenais.

À un certain point, le rire de Jackson s'était calmé et je sentis bientôt une présence derrière moi avant que de large mains se refermaient sur mes propres tenant le bâton. Je tentais de cacher ma surprise et mon embarras à la soudaine proximité de Jackson et concentra mon regard sur la cible pour oublier.

''Tu as besoin de plus d'espace entre tes mains pour stabiliser le manche.'' Expliqua-t-il me faisant déglutir malgré moi quand il écarta mes mains. Une en haut et une autre plus au milieu avant de traîner son touché le long de mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'il empoigna mes coudes.'' Garde tes coudes bloqués et balance ton bassin pour accompagner ton mouvement.''

À la fin de son explication, j'étais tout sauf concentré sur l'obtention de la balle dans la cible et je devais reprendre plusieurs fois mon souffle pour ne pas faire un fou de moi-même.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'agir comme une adolescente hormonal. C'était Jackson pour l'amour de dieu et bien qu'il était très attrayant, il ne m'attirait absolument pas. Sans parler qu'il avait Lydia.

Je secouais ma tête pour sortir de mon état abruti avant de reporter mon regard sur la cible avec les lèvres serrées.

Je sautillais légèrement sur mes pieds avant de stabiliser le bâton comme Jackson me l'avait enseigné et je ne tardais pas à faire le coup. Je regardais au ralentis comme la balle toucha le cylindre avant d'arborer une mine agacée.

''Encore !'' Déclarais-je durement clairement pas prête de me laisser abattre et je me tournais pour attraper une autre balle dans mon filet.

Finalement, nous avions pratiquer durant la majeur partie de l'après-midi et j'avais enfin réussi à atteindre le milieu du cylindre. J'avais été tellement fière de mon exploit que j'avais lâcher le bâton de crosse avant de sauter littéralement dans les bras de Jackson. Je pensais n'avoir jamais été aussi excité pour une victoire et mon euphorie avait été une source d'amusement pour l'athlète. Après ça, il m'avait ramené sur le parking du lycée et nous nous étions séparer avec la promesse de le faire plus souvent. Autant que cela me surprenait, j'avais apprécié sa compagnie et ce bref moment avec lui avait réussi à me distraire de mes pensées.

Seulement, le week-end était passé et les choses avaient repris leurs cours. Je pratiquais toujours autant à l'inverse que je pratiquais maintenant avec Jackson. Ce dernier avait été à tout mes entraînements personnel depuis le début de la semaine et ils étaient également devenu ces entraînements. Je pensais que nous avions construit une sorte d'amitié étrange. En fait, je m'étais surprise à construire des amitiés étrange ces derniers temps. En effet, après notre soirée fille, Allison et moi passions définitivement beaucoup plus de temps ensemble. Je m'étais même réconcilié avec le fait de devoir m'asseoir avec Lydia lors des déjeuners. Bien sûr, la blonde de fraise et moi n'étions toujours pas sur la même longueur d'onde mais il y avait des moments où nous arrivions à être civile envers l'une et l'autre et cela semblait suffire à Allison.

D'ailleurs, je me trouvais actuellement dans la chambre de la brune et attendais pour qu'elle sorte de sa salle de bain. Nous avions remis une soirée pyjama et cette fois, cela se passait chez les Argent.

J'entendis l'ouverture d'une porte et je tournais la tête pour trouver la mère d'Allison à me regarder avec un sourire avant de faire son chemin dans la chambre.

''Tout vas bien ?'' Demanda-t-elle d'un ton maternelle même si elle me rappelait encore de ma mère avec ses traits durs et je forçais un petit sourire sur mes lèvres.''J'ai apporté quelque collations.''

Je regardais sa main tendu dans ma direction avec une assiette de cookie et je souriais plus large avant de descendre du lit pour les prendre avec gracieuseté.

''Merci !'' La remerciais-je avant de poser l'assiette sur le bord du bureau d'Allison.

''Tu sais, ta mère et moi avons toujours été de grandes amies.'' M'annonça soudainement Victoria et je me retournais avec un semblant de surprise sur mon visage. Ma mère n'était pas vraiment connu pour ses nombreux amis.''Tu étais trop jeune pour t'en souvenir mais ta mère et moi passions pratiquement toute nos après-midi ensemble lorsqu'Allison et toi, étiez bébés. ''

Je me retournais à cela en froncement légèrement les sourcils comme j'essayais de me souvenir de ces moments, en vain avant de secouer les épaules.''Je ne savais pas. En fait, je ne savais pas que nous avions de la famille encore vivante du côté de notre mère.''

''Cela ne m'étonne pas !'' S'exclama Mme. Argent avant de reprendre une expression dur et impassible me rappelant à nouveau de ma mère.''Nous avons toujours beaucoup déménagé pour le travail de Christopher. Je suppose qu'Allison t'en a parlé ?'' Je hochas la tête incertaine si je devais ou pas acquiescer avant de prendre un siège au bout du lit d'Allison.'' Nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps de repasser par Beacon Hills et quand la tragédie est tombée sur ta famille …''

Je détournais rapidement le regard quand elle évoqua le décès de mon père par simple habitude de contrôle et durcit ma mâchoire. C'était un sujet dont on ne parlait pas à la maison et cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas été rappelé de sa disparition et pourtant, l'impact se sentait toujours le même. Le vide au fond de ma poitrine, les jours en son absence et les mots durs de ma mère me ramenant toujours à la réalité. Ce n'était pas une façon de gérer le deuil. Pas en pleurant ou même en se lamentant. Nous ne devions pas agir ainsi. Jamais.

Soudain, le son d'une ouverture de porte me ramena à la réalité et je relevais la tête pour trouver une Allison légèrement confuse quand son regard tomba sur sa mère.''Maman ?''

''Allison.'' Reconnu Victoria en se redressant avec un sourire avant de me signer de la tête pour prouver ses dires.''J'étais venu vous apportez quelques collations et apprendre à connaître un peu plus Hailee par la même occasion.''

À l'entente du mot collations, Allison se dirigea instantanément vers l'assiette de cookie avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers nous.''Oh ! Merci !''

''Bien ! Je vais vous laisser seules ! Ne pas veiller trop tard, les filles.''

Je n'avais même pas remarquer que Victoria s'était dirigé vers la porte avant que je regardais son dos fuyant suivis de la fermeture de la porte.

''Oh, tu dois vraiment en essayer un !'' Bondit aussitôt Allison dans ma direction avec l'assiette de cookie.''Ils sont les meilleures que j'ai jamais mangé.''

''Je pense que je vais aller me changer avant.'' L'informais-je en faisant mon chemin vers mon sac tandis que la brune s'installa sur son lit dans une position indienne tout en mordant à plein dent sur la friandise.

Je zippais la fermeture éclair tout en secouant brièvement la tête à la gourmandise de la brune avant de reporter mon regard sur mes vêtements simplement pour geler dans mes actions. Ma main atteignait lentement pour le sweat à capuche d'Isaac me rappelant du magnifique garçon aux allures d'ange. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de lui rendre et cela m'étonnerait si j'en avais à l'avenir. Je l'avais recroiser de nombreuse fois depuis ce fameux samedi, dans les couloirs, certaines nos classes communes et même sur le terrain de crosse. Seulement, il se contentait de m'ignorer et si j'avais la chance de faire un contact visuel avec lui, il finirait par me lancer un éclat sombre et triste avant de fuir. J'essayais encore de comprendre comment les choses avaient pu dégénérer aussi vite. Nous n'étions qu'au début de notre amitié et pourtant, il me manquait déjà. Le simple fait de le voir dans les couloirs suffisait à m'assaillir d'une sorte de nostalgie. Sans parler qu'il avait de nouveau des ecchymoses sur son visage. Je me permettais parfois des regards dans sa direction quand je pensais qu'il ne faisait pas attention et j'avais remarqué qu'il était régulièrement dans la douleur. Même si il était fort pour la cacher, les expressions, les grimaces le trahissaient encore lorsqu'il se baissait ou lorsqu'il faisait un mouvement un peu trop brusque. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait ou même où il avait pu obtenir autant de blessure mais quelque chose se sentait définitivement éteint. J'avais pensé qu'il pourrait faire partie d'un club de combat comme Dénis depuis que ce n'était pas rare que mon petit-frère rentrait à la maison avec quelque ecchymoses mais cela semblait beaucoup plus grave.

''Hailee ? Lee ? Tu vas bien ?'' Surgit la voix préoccupé d'Allison à travers ma brume de pensée et je cassais instantanément ma tête sur le côté pour la voire s'approcher dans ma direction.

''Euh … ouais-oui ! J'étais juste dans mes pensées.'' Je m'empressais de récupérer mes affaires de nuit tout en faisant bien attention à replier le sweat d'Isaac à l'intérieur de mon sac et me redressa avant de me diriger vers la porte de la brune.''Je vais me changer !''

Je traversais le petit couloir avant d'atteindre la salle de bain et referma derrière moi avec de relâcher un faible soupir. Je m'étais une nouvelle fois laisser emporter par mes pensées sur Isaac et j'avais perdu le fil du temps. Le garçon avait le don de faire ce genre de chose sur moi et pourtant, il n'était même pas vraiment dans ma vie.

Je me changeais rapidement en une paire de pantalon gris de pyjama avec un simple tee-shirt basique ample à manche courte que je couplais avec un long gilet gris avant de retourner silencieusement dans la chambre d'Allison. La brune se tenait toujours sur son lit et jouait actuellement à zapper les canaux de télévision avec la télécommande.

''S'amuser ?'' Commentais-je comme je marchais jusqu'à mon sac pour déposer mes affaires avant de faire une nouvelle pause quand mes yeux prirent le sweat d'Isaac.

Je retirais mon long gilet à manche longue sur une impulsion et ramassa la capuche d'Isaac avant de l'enfiler par-dessus mon tee-shirt tandis qu'Allison se plaignait de ma lenteur avant de s'arrêter dans sa phrase quand je me tournais vers elle.

Un sourire facétieux s'installa sur ses lèvres me faisant froncer les sourcils avant qu'elle pointa avec excitation en direction de ma poitrine.''Tu le portes encore. Aller, déversement ! Qui est ce garçon dont tu ne veux pas me parler ?''

''Personne !'' Assurais-je en grinçant légèrement des dents dans le regret avant de faire mon chemin vers le lit simplement pour remarquer le regard presque suppliant de la brune.''Sérieusement, Allison ! Il n'y a rien à dire.''

Une expression ennuyé s'installa sur les belles caractéristiques d'Allison et elle leva les yeux au ciel.''Il y a toujours quelque chose à dire. Aller, Lee ! Pour moi !''

Je regardais la brune ennuyante avec un regard impassible ne sachant pas vraiment ce que je devrais dire sur le sujet depuis qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment quelque chose à dire. J'étais extrêmement confuse sur tout ce qui concernait Isaac. En fait, j'étais assez confuse sur toute ma vie actuelle. Elle avait certainement changée depuis l'année dernière et je n'étais pas sûr si cela était pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

''Bien !'' Soupirais-je en me pinçant le pont de mon nez quand un petit cri de victoire passa les lèvres de la brune et je secouais la tête avant de m'asseoir sur le lit.'' Le sweat appartient à Isaac. Je donnais des leçons de tutorat.''

''Donnais ? Comme … au passé ?'' Attrapa Allison jouissant vraiment de mes confidences et je perdais mon air impassible pour laisser la nostalgie me rattraper.

''Oui, je suppose.'' Expliquais-je en jouant distraitement avec les fils de la capuche.''Notre dernière rencontre ne s'est pas très bien passée.''

''Comment ça ?'' Demanda aussitôt Allison dans la curiosité me faisant lever les yeux pour la regarder.

''Isaac est … bien, Isaac est différent.'' Déclarais-je ne sachant pas vraiment comment formuler mes pensées sur le garçon.'' Il est calme et mystérieux. Je veux dire, vraiment mystérieux. Il a des secrets et j'aime ça parce que cela me donne envie de les découvrir mais il en a tellement et il ne me fait pas confiance. ''

''Peut-être qu'il a peur de ta réaction.'' Suggéra la brune dans l'hésitation et je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, perplexe.''Tu es assez intimidante, tu sais.''

J'arquais ma tête sur le côté avec un air non-amusé à sa remarque.'' Vraiment, Allison ?''

''Ok ! Ok ! Désolé !'' Ria la brune en levant les mains en signe de reddition avant de reprendre un air beaucoup plus sérieux.''Donc … en dépit de ses secrets. Tu l'aimes.''

''Arf ! Pas comme ça, Allison.'' M'empressais-je de reprendre avec un regard agacé.''Il est juste un ami. La première personne avec qui je me suis sentis assez à l'aise pour vouloir partager.''

''Donc, il ne te plaît pas ? Du tout ?'' Insista la brune avec un sourire mauvais me faisant me pincer à nouveau le pont de mon nez dans l'incrédulité.

''Bien sûr que si. Il est attrayant.'' Reconnus-je illuminant le visage d'Allison avec un regard encore plus malicieux.'' Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. De plus, je trouve Stiles attrayant et ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais soudainement développer un béguin pour lui. Je ne crois pas en l'amour. Souvenir ?''

''Tu trouves Stiles attrayant !''S'écria la brune d'autant plus excité par mon affirmation et je commençais sérieusement à regretter d'avoir céder à sa demande.

''Et Jackson et Danny et même Scott !'' Commentais-je d'un ton ennuyé en comptant distraitement sur mes doigts récoltant un regard ahurit de la brune.''Quoi ? C'est Beacon Hills. La majorité de la population masculine est assez attrayante ici.''

Un rire échappa les lèvres d'Allison à ma remarque me faisant la regarder avec un air ennuyé avant de laisser un sourire s'installer sur mes lèvres jusqu'à ce que je finis par rire avec elle à l'hilarité de mon commentaire. Nous rions un peu plus longtemps avant qu'Allison se calma mais en gardant toujours un sourire gravé sur ses lèvres.

''Tu devrais essayé de reparler avec Isaac.'' M'intima la brune et je perdais lentement mon sourire avant de recentrer mon attention sur elle.'' De toute évidence, il te manque.''

Un froncement de sourcils s'installa aussitôt sur mon visage à son affirmation et je lâchais les fils du sweat avec frustration.''Mais il ne devrait pas me manquer ! Je ne devrais pas ressentir ce sentiment !''

''Pourquoi ?'' Demanda Allison m'obligeant à la regarder avec confusion.''Pourquoi ne pas ressentir ce sentiment si cela te rends heureuse ? Pourquoi ne pas te laisser aller et voir où cela te mènera ? Je connais ce sentiment, Lee ! Je le ressens chaque fois que je suis avec Scott.''

''Je ne peux pas le faire !'' Admis-je avec sincérité en mordant sur ma lèvre inférieur.''Je ne peux pas me laisser aller. Je ne suis pas comme toi ou Lydia''

Je sentis une main s'enlacer autour de la mienne me faisant baisser mon regard sur nos mains entrelacer avant de reporter mes yeux confus sur Allison qui me donnait actuellement un petit sourire contrit.

''Tout ce que je dis c'est que tu devrais y penser.'' Son regard tomba sur le réveil se trouvant sur sa table de nuit et elle se tourna vers moi.''Nous devrions peut-être aller se coucher. Il est assez tard.''

Je tournais la tête dans la direction de la table de nuit et remarqua qu'elle avait raison. Je lui donnais un simple hochement de tête avant de retirer ma main de la sienne et descendis du lit pour faire le tour. Je retirais la couverture en même temps qu'Allison et m'installa à ses côtés avant qu'elle éteignit la lumière. Je posais sur mon dos comme la brune tourna sur le côté en fermant ses yeux et je donnais un regard pensif sur son crâne avant de reporter mes yeux sur le plafond. Je publiais un soupir inaudible avant de fermer mes yeux à mon tour avec mes pensées tourné vers Isaac.

Je sentis soudainement un remorqueur sur mon épaule et je sursautais, alerte simplement pour rencontrer le regard endormis d'Allison. Je m'apprêtais à lui demander ce qui se passait mais elle se contenta de poser son index contre ses lèvres pour me taire avant de donner un signe de tête en direction de la porte demi-entrouverte de sa chambre.

Elle descendit du lit comme un froncement de sourcils confus s'installa sur mon visage et je ne tardais pas à la suivre dans le couloirs ouvert sur l'escalier simplement pour voir Christopher sortir du salon ouvert à l'étage en dessous avec un sac en cuir brun à la main.

''Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' L'interrogea Allison d'une voix groggy en resserrant ses bras contre sa poitrine pour garder la chaleur autour d'elle.

Christopher se tourna vers nous en nous dévisageant chacune notre tour.''Je vais chercher votre tante Kate, elle vient de m'envoyer un sms.''

Je tentais de cacher ma surprise à l'entente d'un autre membre inconnu de ma famille et concentra d'avantage mon attention sur la conversation. Il semblerait que les membres Argent ne cessaient d'affluer dans ma vie et je ne savais même pas de leurs existences.

''À deux heures du matin ?'' S'étonna Alliosn me rendant beaucoup plus consciente du temps et je copiais maintenant son froncement de sourcil interrogateur à l'attention de mon oncle.''Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

''Rien, elle a un souci avec sa voiture.'' Expliqua Christopher avec un sourire rassurant.

''Rien de grave, j'espère ?'' Demandais-je prenant la parole pour la première fois et Christopher tourna son regard sur moi en fortifiant son sourire confiant.

'' Non c'est juste un pneu crevé.'' Déclara-t-il calme avant de nous congédier avec un ton paternel.''Allez, retourner vite vous coucher.''

Je donnais un regard sur Allison comme elle hocha la tête en acceptation avant de la suivre de retour dans sa chambre dans un état complètement confus et perplexe. Je me recouchais au côté de la brune et tentais de comprendre comment je pouvais savoir si peu sur ma famille. Ma mère ne m'avait jamais parler d'Allison et ses parents avant la rentrée et maintenant, un autre membre faisait son grand retour. Elle avait une sœur et je ne le savais même pas.

''Allison ?'' Murmurais-je incapable de contenir ma curiosité.''Nous avons une tante ?''

La brune se tourna avec une expression endormi vers moi et un petit sourire excité orna ses lèvres.'' Ouais, Kate est génial. Tu vas l'adorer.''

Après ça, Allison referma ses paupières me laissant seule à mes pensées et je roulais sur le côté en passant ma main sous l'oreiller. Je tentais d'ignorer ma frustration et ma confusion quant à tout ce que je manquais et mordis l'intérieur de ma joue. Il y avait définitivement plus à l'arrivé soudaine de ma famille inexistante jusqu'à maintenant et je ne pouvais pas ignorer ce profond sentiment que quelque chose de grand m'échappait. J'avais toujours fais confiance à mon instinct et il me disait actuellement de rester sur mes gardes.

La prochaine fois qu'Allison me réveilla, elle semblait beaucoup plus éveillé et un large sourire excité ornait maintenant ses lèvres. Elle s'empressa de quitter le lit et sortis de la chambre, me laissant légèrement confuse comme je publiais un faible bâillement avant de sursauter légèrement à un cri strident. L'entente de pas rapide retournant dans ma direction me fit jeter un regard sur la porte entrouverte et une Allison en courant ne tarda pas à émerger de la porte avant de s'arrêter à ma hauteur.

Elle attrapa ma main et me tira du lit, me faisant légèrement trébucher dans le processus avant de me tirer avec elle d'un air excité.

''Allison ! Ralentis ! '' Grognais-je avant de gelé légèrement quand j'aperçus une femme blonde cendré déballant ses affaires dans une chambre d'ami.

''Kate !'' Héla Allison avant de courir jusqu'à la femme avant de lui sauter littéralement dans les bras avec excitation.

Alors c'était notre tante. Je me tenais maladroitement au pas de la porte comme je les regardais avoir leur moment avant que Kate se détacha pour examiner sa nièce.''Alors comme ça je ne te vois pas pendant un an et toi tu te transformes en top modèle, c'est fou, ça! Ah ce que t'es belle! Je te déteste.''

Allison s'asseyait sur le lit légèrement embarrassé avec la remarque de Kate avant de reporter son regard sur moi tandis que Kate continuait son déballage.

'' Kate ! Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un.'' Cela semblait attirer l'attention de Kate et cette dernière suivis son regard avant de s'arrêter sur moi.''C'est … ''

''Petite Hailee ?'' La coupa Kate me faisant la dévisager avec un bref mouvement de recul à sa reconnaissance. La blonde ne tarda pas à faire son chemin vers moi et attrapa mes bras pour m'examiner comme elle l'avait fait auparavant avec Allison.'' Ce que tu as grandis ! Je peux définitivement dire que l'héritage Argent fait de vrai canon !''

''J'ai même pas pris ma douche, arrête!'' Objecta Allison humble tandis que je restais encore sous le choc de ma première rencontre avec la femme.

''Non, non, vous êtes de vraies canon, soyez pas modeste.'' Contra Kate en reprenant sa besogne avant de me donner un clin d'oeil complice comme je m'avançais dans la chambre.'' J'ose espérer que tous les mecs du lycée se bousculent au portillon.''

''J'ai quelqu'un justement.'' L'informa Allison avec un sourire timide me faisant malgré moi lever mes yeux au ciel.

''Comment ça, un seul ?''S'exclama Kate d'un voix taquin.''Oooh ! Tu devrais en avoir toute une ribambelle !''

Elles lâchèrent toute les deux un rire à la remarque de Kate tandis que je me tenais toujours maladroitement debout avec l'impression d'empiéter sur leurs moments avant que le regard curieux de Kate s'arrêta sur moi.

''Et toi, Hailee ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'en contente que d'un seul aussi ?'' Railla-t-elle en me pointant du doigt ludique avant de retourner dans son armoire avec un cintre.

''Oh ! Hailee ne croit pas en l'amour ou la datation.'' Dénonça Allison en me jetant un regard facétieux et je roulais des yeux avant de tourner mon regard sur Kate à son explosion de rire incrédule.

''Vraiment ?'' Questionna la blonde avec un sourire carnassier me rappelant celui d'un félin.'' C'est la chose la plus amusante au lycée ! Et tu devrais te le permettre avec un physique comme le tiens.''

Je resserrais inconsciemment mes bras autour de mon tronc dans l'embarras avant de rejoindre Allison sur le lit avec une expression impassible.''C'est une perte de temps et une distraction inutile.''

'' Oh toi ! Tu es définitivement la fille de Veronica !'' Lâcha Kate avec un sourire moqueur avant de m'examiner plus en détail me rendant encore plus mal à l'aise.''Rien n'échappe à son contrôle à ce que je vois.''

Je suivais son dos dans l'incrédulité comme elle retourna dans le placard et rencontra le regard d'Allison avant que cette dernière se pencha pour atteindre l'un des sacs de Kate.

''Tu veux un coup de … ''

La brune n'avait même pas atteint le sac que Kate émergea du placard et l'arrêta d'un coup sec en attrapant son poignet avec force. Je sursautais en même temps qu'Allison à mouvement soudain et regarda les deux Argent dans un état totalement figé avant que Kate lâcha un rire gêné pour couvrir sa réaction.

''Ah et voilà. Tu es devenue une belle plante et moi je te remercie en te faisant une prise de kung-fu.'' Railla Kate reprenant son ton faussement plaisantin avant d'attraper le sac loin de notre portée.'' Ah, excuse-moi chérie, des fois, je connais pas ma force.''

Je ne pouvais pas cacher ma curiosité comme je suivais le sac des yeux avant de reporter mon regard sur Allison comme celle-ci excusa le comportement étrange de notre tante. Cette dernière retourna dans la penderie pour ranger ses affaires et je donnais un regard sur Allison. Elle me renvoya mon regard interrogateur avant de demander au sujet de l'état de sa voiture.

''Euh, oui-oui … oui …'' Répondit Kate à l'intérieur du placard me faisant d'avantage froncer les sourcils dans la suspicion.'' … c'est juste la batterie qui était à plat.''

Allison se tourna aussitôt vers moi, tout aussi interloquée que je l'étais comme un froncement de sourcil confus s'installa sur son visage avant qu'elle mima ''la batterie ?'' avec sa bouche dans ma direction.

J'étais peut-être endormis quand Christopher nous avait parler mais je me rappelais parfaitement l'entendre nous dire qu'elle avait un pneu crevé.

J'étais d'autant plus sceptique sur ma toute nouvelle famille. Il y avait certainement quelque chose d'éteint avec eux et je ne savais pas quoi. Autant dire que cela me frustrait.

Après cette rencontre des plus étrange, Allison et moi étions retourner dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour le lycée. Je m'étais changé en un leggings noir avec un pull rouge cramoisi ample à manche longue avant de chausser mes bottines à lacet de couleur correspondante et termina ma tenu avec un bonnet rouge.

Depuis que j'étais rentré directement avec Allison après les cours, elle m'avait conduit au lycée et s'était garer dans un emplacement proche de l'entrée. Nous nous étions séparé pour nos cours respectif avec la promesse de s'attraper plus tard.

J'avais été relativement distraite dans la plupart de mes cours de la journée. Ma première introduction avec Kate ne cessait de me tourmenter et je n'arrivais pas à oublier l'idée que quelque chose clochait avec la famille d'Allison. Bien, notre famille.

Je secouais à nouveau la tête pour ce qui me semblait être la centième fois aujourd'hui comme je sortais de ma dernière salle de classe et marcha en direction de mon casier qui se trouvait non loin de la salle. J'ouvrais mon sac à dos sur le côté et pris mon boîtier de lunette avant de ranger ses dernière à l'intérieur quand je remarquais Allison et Lydia traînant devant mon casier.

''Enfin !'' Soupira Lydia dans l'impatience à mon arrivée et je foudroyait la blonde de fraise avec ennui.

''Désolé d'avoir des cours, Lydia !'' Commentais-je sarcastique et la reine Martin roula ouvertement des yeux avant de balayer une de ses mèches par-dessus son épaule.

''Nous avons des choses sérieuse à discuter.'' Annonça-t-elle avant de commencer à marcher avec Allison dans le sens inverse de mon casier me faisant lever les bras dans l'ennui avant que je l'ai rattrapaient pour entendre la fin de sa phrase.''Scott viens chez toi ce soir ?''

Je roulais des yeux dans l'ennui à leur sujet de conversation sommaire avant de suivre à leurs côtés sans vraiment accorder une grande importance.

''Oui, c'est juste pour réviser.''

Même moi, je ne pouvais pas retenir mon roulement des yeux à son innocence et Lydia s'empressa de formuler ses pensées avec toujours autant de classe.''Les révisions ça se termine toujours par autre chose. C'est comme … prendre un bain à deux. Y'a toujours une main qui traîne.''

''Et tu le sais part expérience, hein, Lydia !'' Commentais-je sarcastique récoltant un éclat de la blonde de fraise me faisant sourire.

Allison me donna un regard non amusé avant de monter la première marche de l'escalier. Je la suivais avant de m'arrêter à sa hauteur comme elle se tourna vers Lydia avec confusion.''Et, en termes plus clairs ?''

Je levais les yeux au ciel capturant brièvement le sourire de Lydia comme elle fit une pause en regardant Allison. Je ne savais même pas comment j'étais passé de la solitude à des conversations de ce genre. Cela me dépassait.

''En terme plus clair, il vaut mieux … sortir couvert, c'est tout.'' Déclara Lydia laissant Allison d'autant plus confuse et je me pinçais le pont de mon nez dans l'incrédulité. Alliosn était encore plus innocente que je le pensais. Je veux dire, je n'avais jamais eu de relation et je savais pourtant de quoi parlait Lydia.

''Oh seigneur, réveille-toi ! '' M'exclamais-je interpellant l'attention des deux sur moi.''Elle parle de capotes !Tu sais ces sachets utilisés lors des relations sexuelles !''

Je reprenais mon ascension en même temps que Lydia comme cette dernière donna une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule d'Allison.

''On est sorti ensemble qu'une fois, t'es dingue!'' Déclara Allison avec un sourire amusé.

Lydia roula des yeux à son excuse tandis que je secouais la tête en soupirant.''Faut te décoincer un peu. Donne-lui un avant-goût.''

''Je veux bien mais … '' Accepta Allison avec nervosité.'' … enfin, tu ne crois pas que ça peut déraper ?''

''Je rêve! T'es vraiment accro, on dirait.'' Constata Lydia avec un rire et je levais les mains au ciel.

''À qui le dis-tu !'' Soufflais-je avec sarcasme récoltant un éclat légèrement ennuyé d'Allison avant qu'elle reporta son attention sur Lydia avec timidité.

''Ben … Je sais pas, il est différent.'' Déclara-t-elle me faisant la regarder avec intérêt.''En arrivant ici, je m'étais fixé des règles. Pas de copain jusqu'à la fac à cause de tous ces déménagements … Et puis, je l'ai rencontré. Et il m'a plu.'' Je pouvais voir son regard devenir de plus en plus lointain à mesure qu'elle exprimait ses sentiments avant qu'elle souffla un rire dans l'embarras.'' Ah ! J'en sais rien, c'est difficile à expliquer.''

''Pas du tout.''Objecta Lydia captivant mon attention avant qu'un sourire connaisseur s'installa sur mes lèvres à ses prochains mots.'' Ton cerveau est plein de phényléthylamine.''

''Pardon ?'' Demanda Allison dans l'incompréhension visiblement surprise par la connaissance de la blonde de fraise et je secouais à nouveau la tête.

''Il suffit d'aller avec !'' L'avertis-je avec indifférence suscitant la curiosité de Lydia comme elle me donna un regard de côté et je continuais d'un ton impassible.''Bon, quand est-ce qu'il vient ?''

''Juste après les cours.''

''D'accord ! Alors, tu vas … '' Après ça, je zonais un peu comme Lydia commença une longue conférence sur comment avoir des relations avec un garçon et tout ce genre de truc désagréable à entendre avant de la voix conspiratrice de Lydia m'interpella à nouveau.'' Ce qui nous laisse avec toi, Hailee !''

Je cassais aussitôt mon regard sur le duo avec méfiance.''Quoi, moi ?''

''Et bien de toute évidence, tu n'as pas besoin de te décoincer alors c'est quoi le problème ?'' S'enquit la blonde de fraise faisant sourire Allison à mon malaise évident.

''Ouais ! Non ! Je n'aurais certainement pas ce genre de discussion avec vous !'' M'exclamais-je commençant à marcher à reculons pour échapper aux deux filles avec précipitation.''Alors, bon moment avec Scott, Allison !''

Je faisais demi-tour et commença à marcher de retour vers mon casier depuis que je n'avais toujours pas récupérer les affaires dont j'avais besoin. Je m'arrêtais devant mon casier et composa la combinaison quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit. J'intervertissais mes affaires avec les anciennes et referma la porte de mon casier dans un slam avant de faire une pause en écarquillant les yeux comme je tombais nez à nez avec une figure familière.

''Toi !''

''Toi !'' Répéta le gars de l'épicerie visiblement malade et épuisé comme il semblait à peine tenir debout.

''Oui ! Moi !'' Affirmais-je d'un ton tranchant en relevant le menton avant de regarder autour de nous avec méfiance.''Tu n'es pas un peu vieux pour le lycée ?''

Il portait encore sa veste en cuir noir lui donnant un air de dur à cuir ainsi qu'un jean brut époussetant ses muscles de ses jambes à la perfection et une simple paire de basket. Mon regard remonta lentement sa silhouette construite avant de s'arrêter sur son visage maladif avec un froncement de sourcils préoccupé. Un filet de sueur faisait son chemin le long de son front et son teint était beaucoup plus pâle que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Il avait visiblement un problème pour respirer et semblait sur le point de vaciller à tout moment.

''Hm !'' Fredonnais-je en l'observant plus attentivement.''Je ne veux pas t'alarmer ou quoique ce soit mais on dirait que tu es sur le point de mourir !''

'' S-scott … '' Souffla-t-il à bout de souffle en clignant des yeux pour se garder éveiller.'' … sais-tu … où est Scott ?''

Je fronçais d'avantage les sourcils à cela dans la perplexité et concentra mon regard sur l'homme échevelé.'' Scott ? Comme dans Scott Mccall ?'' L'homme hocha difficilement la tête et je l'examinais plus attentivement.'' Pourquoi tu veux savoir où il se trouve ?''

L'homme m'écoutait à peine comme il jeta un regard sur le sol avant de relever la tête et marcha jusqu'à moi me faisant prendre un pas de recul avant de vaciller. J'écarquillais les yeux en tendant dans un réflexe mes bras et le stabilisa difficilement.

''Who ! Mec !'' Gémis-je au nouveau poids avant de constater qu'il était à peine conscient.'' Tu as sérieusement besoin d'aller à l'hôpital !''

À cela, l'homme se força à secouer farouchement la tête dans la négation.''N-non ! Pas … pas l'hôpital ! Scott … amène-moi à Scott !''

Je secouais la tête en me maudissant mentalement pour me retrouver dans ce genre de situation avant de réajuster son bras sur mes épaules et commença à marcher à travers les couloirs. Je cochais la mâchoire comme mes muscles me tirait au poids mort qu'il représentait avant de devenir de plus en plus irrité par le second. Scott allait avoir de sérieuse explications à donner. Je poussais les portes battante de l'entrée avec ma main libre avant de clignoter un regard sur l'homme pratiquement avachit sur moi et secoua la tête dans l'incrédulité.

''Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital ?'' Insistais-je le faisant à nouveau secouer la tête dans la négation.''J'hallucine !''

Je scannais le parking d'étudiant à la recherche de Scott quand je repérais Stiles monter dans sa jeep. J'emboîtais instantanément le pas dans sa direction et l'homme se réajusta légèrement pour me soulager un peu de son poids. Je pressais le pas comme Stiles démarra la jeep et marcha en plein milieu de la voie pour l'arrêter.

J'apercevais la jeep faire une halte brusque en même temps que le grincement de frein pouvait être entendu et l'homme leva une main avant de finalement tombé à terre m'emportant avec lui.

'' Oh !'' Haletais-je dans la douleur comme mon coude percuta le béton avant de rouler de sous le corps du grand gars.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?'' Se précipita Scott en se baissant sur le grand gars et je gémis à nouveau en me redressant tout en tenant mon coude. Les yeux de Scott allèrent large à ma vue et son regard dardé aussitôt entre moi et le gars dans la panique.''Hailee ?''

''C'est quoi ce foutu bordel, Mccall ?'' Cassais-je dans la colère maintenant et je vis Stiles descendre de sa jeep avant de me remarquer avec le regard d'un cerf prit dans les phares d'une voiture.

Le gars respirait avec difficulté avant de lâcher qu'il avait été frapper par une balle me faisant aussitôt regarder Stiles et Scott dans l'incrédulité.

''Est-ce qu'il est foutrement sérieux ?'' Explosais-je en le pointant du doigt avant de voir Scott regarder vers Stiles dans la détresse.'' Répondez-moi !''

''Écoute, Hailee ! Tu as besoin de t'en aller !'' S'aventura Scott d'un ton final mais je me contentais de le foudroyer dans un éclat avant de tourner la tête à l'entente de plusieurs klaxonnement agacé.''Je suis sérieux, Hailee !''

''Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ? C'est une foutu blague ?'' Cassais-je sèchement sentant ma colère et mon incompréhension devenir de plus en plus forte.

''Il a pas l'air en forme.'' Annonça soudainement Stiles en jaugeant le gars à terre avec dégoût et Scott se pencha sur lui oubliant momentanément ma présence.

'' Ça devrait cicatriser !'' S'exclama-t-il comme-ci, cicatriser à une balle était franchement possible et je me sentais devenir de plus en plus confuse à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

'' Il s'est prit une balle ! Dans quel monde tu vis ?''Intervenais-je tranchante perdant peu à peu ma patience avant d'atteindre pour le gars au sol.'' Il a besoin d'aller à l'hôpital !''

''Pas avec ça.'' Objecta l'homme dans un murmure douloureux.'' C'était pas-c'était pas le même genre de balle.''

''C'est une balle en argent ?'' Demanda soudainement Stiles presque dans l'excitation.

Le gars foudroya Stiles du regard avant de cracher son insulte avec exaspération.''Non, pauvre crétin!''

Je me tournais vers les deux imbéciles avec un regard de pur confusion.''Mais de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent ?''

Scott me regarda complètement paniqué avant qu'un éclair de réalisation tomba sur son visage.''Attendez … C'est pour ça qu'elle a dit qu'il te restait quarante-huit heures.''

'' Quoi ? … Qui a dit ça ?'' Demandais-je en froncer mon nez ne comprenant pas un seul de mot de ce qu'ils disaient.'' Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?''

Le gars gémit soudainement dans la douleur lancinante avant de se contorsionner sur le sol en relâchant un soupir avant que l'incroyable se produisit. Je regardais dans l'horreur comme les yeux vert passèrent à un bleu électrisant et luisant et je sautais en arrière en posant ma main sur ma bouche pour contenir mon cri.

''Mais qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire?!'' S'exclama Scott dans la panique mais j'étais à peine capable de faire quoique ce soit comme mon regard restait rivé sur l'homme au sol.'' Non mais arrête !''

''Non ! Non ! Cela n'est pas possible !'' Paniquais-je en reculant jusqu'à ce que mon dos frappa le pare-choc de la jeep de Stiles et je vis ce dernier me donner un regard effaré avant qu'il prit un pas en avant vers moi.''NON ! STOP ! NE M'APPROCHE PAS !''

Mon crie semblait alarmé Scott comme il détacha son regard de l'homme à terre pour me regarder dans la réalisation.'' Attends, Hailee ! Je-je … je peux expliquer !''

''Non ! Non ! '' Je secouais la tête dans l'incrédulité et paniqua avant de le tenir à distance.''Ne m'approche pas ! Reste loin de moi !''

C'était trop pour moi. Je devenais folle. Je faisais instantanément demi-tour laissant mon sac tomber à même le sol dans le processus et commença à courir aussi loin d'ici que possible. Je n'avais pas pu voir ce que j'ai vue. Les yeux luisant n'existaient pas. Ils n'excitaient pas ! Je l'avais dis à Dénis ! Oh mon dieu, Dénis ! Je l'avais traité de fou !

Je poussais d'avantage sur mes jambes et fonça tout droit à travers la forêt bordant le parking tout en levant les mains pour me protéger des branches.

Je ne savais absolument pas où j'allais mais je savais que je devais obtenir aussi loin du lycée que possible. Je me perdais dans mes sombre pensées et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de revoir les yeux bleu éclatant. Je me sentais comme perdre peu à peu mon esprit. Je courais plus profondément dans les bois pour ce qui me semblait des heures et je finissais finalement par sortir en trombe des bois. Je relâchais un soupir comme je repérais ma maison et repris ma course. Je frappais les pavets de mon allée à toute vitesse et poussa la porte d'entrée dans un état de panique. Je faisais une pause en me retenant à la poignée pour reprendre mon souffle et sentis mes pensées devenir un peu plus calme. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça calme. J'avais des absences et maintenant, des hallucinations. Parce que cela ne pouvait pas être réel. J'étais une sceptique, pas une croyante et ce que j'avais vu n'était pas possible. Rien de tout cela était réel. Je fermais mes paupières serrés pour tenter de calmer ma respiration erratique avant de refermer la porte derrière moi avec des mains tremblante.

Je traversais le couloir et jeta un regard autour du salon-cuisine pour voir si j'étais seule. Je me dirigeais instantanément vers l'évier et attrapa un verre de mon placard avant de me verser un verre d'eau. Je l'avalais d'une traite sans prendre une seule respiration avant de le reposer dans l'évier. Je faisais une pause avec ma main toujours autour du verre avant de relever les yeux vers la fenêtre à l'entente d'un bruit de moteur.

Je regardais silencieusement comme ma mère sortit de sa voiture en donnant un regard sur la maison et pris un pas de recul avant de foncer en courant pour ma chambre. Il était hors de question que je l'a laissais me voir ainsi. Elle penserait que j'étais folle. Ce que j'étais probablement.

Je claquais la porte de ma chambre avec un slam avant de jeter et frapper tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon passage. Je n'étais pas mental. Je refusais de croire que j'avais finalement perdu. Je n'avais pas endurer toute ces années d'éducation stricte, presque militaire pour finalement perdre mon esprit. Je n'étais pas une de ces adolescentes déséquilibrées. Maniaque du contrôle et psychorigide, oui. Mais pas folle.

Je sentais une traînée de sueur faisant son chemin le long de mes membres endoloris et décida de prendre une douche. Je filais dans ma salle de bain attenante en laissant la multitude d'objet cassé joncher mon sol et alluma les lumières. Je retirais mon pull avant de jeter un regard sur mon reflet à travers mon miroir. Je repérais instantanément une marque rouge le long de ma mâchoire et m'avança en écarquillant les yeux dans la panique avant de lever ma main pour tester la sensibilité. Je grimaçais avec un sifflement dès que le bout de mes doigts tâtonnaient la marque et leva les yeux au ciel avec un air lasse. J'avais probablement du me prendre une des branches sur ma course. Je tournais les valves d'eau chaude en pensant comment j'allais pouvoir cacher ma marque avant de finir de décompresser mes vêtements. Je sautais sous le jet d'eau et m'appuya contre le mur carrelé pour me laisser le temps de penser. Je devais pensée clairement et analyser la situation dans son ensemble. Ce gars ! C'était fait tirer dessus. Pour une raison quelconque, ce n'était pas une balle normale … argh ! Cela sonnait encore plus démentielle lorsque je me laissais pensée plus profondément sur le sujet. Je coulais le long de mon mur humide et referma mes bras autour de mon corps nu. Je posais mon menton sur le haut de mes genoux et laissa l'eau laver la saleté de mon corps en espérant que cela pourrait également effacer ce que j'avais vu.

Je restais sous l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle devenu tiède et fini par éteindre le jet avant de me redresser à l'aide du mur. J'ouvrais la porte de la douche, laissant la vapeur d'eau chaude sortir et attrapa une serviette gisant sur le rebord du lavabo. Je l'enroulais autour de moi en veillant à ce quelle tenait bien avant de jeter un nouveau regard sur mon miroir. Je frottais la buée qui s'était installé avec ma main et observa mon reflet en silence avant de publié un soupir. Je levais la main pour une brosse et commença à démêler les nœuds de mes cheveux. Je sentais mes nerfs se détendre peu à peu et retourna dans ma chambre en regardant mon désordre avec lassitude. J'allais devoir arranger ce problème. En attendant, je marchais jusqu'à ma commode et tira le premier tiroir. Je sortais une paire de sous-vêtement de sport et une paire de leggings noir ainsi qu'un pull bleu à manche longue avant de le refermer. Je retirais ma serviette, exposant mon corps nu depuis que j'étais dans le confort de ma chambre et m'habilla machinalement avant que mon regard attrapa la lumière clignotante de mon téléphone. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils et fini de m'habiller avant de me diriger vers mon bureau. J'avais laissé mon téléphone à la maison la nuit dernière et je n'attendais pas vraiment un appel. Je déverrouillais mon écran pour voir que j'avais deux appels manqué d'Allison ainsi qu'un message texte. Je cliquais sur l'icône de l'enveloppe et sentis mon cœur battre dans un rythme beaucoup plus rapide à la lecture de son contenu.

 _Hey,_

 _Scott a trouvé ton sac de cours sur le parking. Il est à la maison si tu veux le récupérer._

 _Xoxo, Allison_

Alors il lui avait mentit. Pas étonnant. Mais maintenant, je devais aller chez Allison pour récupérer mon sac. Autant que j'aurais préféré rester à la maison et me terrer dans mes couvertures pour oublier tout ce qui s'était passé, j'avais besoin de mon sac. J'avais encore à étudier et il me fallait mes affaires pour ça.

Avec un soupir, je tressais rapidement mes cheveux humide dans une simple natte en épi avant de prendre mes clés et mon téléphone et fis une pause pour chausser ma fidèle paire de vans. Je traversais ma chambre en désordre avec un regard critique sur les objets éparpillés sur le sol avant d'ouvrir ma porte et sortis en direction de l'escalier. Je dévalais les marches d'un pas rapide avant de marcher tout droit à travers le couloir menant à la porte d'entrée tout en criant par-dessus mon épaule que j'allais chez Allison.

J'entendis le bref ''D'accord !'' et le ''Ne rentre pas trop tard !'' de ma mère avant que je fermais la porte derrière moi.

Je m'installais derrière mon volant et recula dans mon allée avant de m'engager sur la route. La maison d'Allison ne se trouvait qu'à un quart d'heure de chez moi et je tirais bientôt devant sa maison. Je coupais le contact en observant silencieusement la grande bâtisse avant de faire mon chemin à l'extérieur. Je m'arrêtais sur le perron en jetant un œil sur ma montre avec un regard critique depuis qu'il était probablement l'heure du dîner avant de sonner. J'attendis quelque minutes avant que la tête d'Allison passa l'entrebâillement.

''Oh ! Dieu , merci !'' Soupira instantanément la brune à ma vue me faisant froncer les sourcils avant qu'elle me tira à l'intérieur de la maison me laissant encore plus confuse.''Ce dîner est un vrai désastre.''

''Dîner ?'' Répétais dans l'incompréhension avant d'élargir mes yeux avec un léger pas de recul à la vue de Scott sortir de l'ouverture de la salle à manger.

''Tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu as vue un fantôme ?'' M'interrogea Allison avec un regard préoccupé comme elle lança des regards entre moi et Scott et je m'empressais de secouer la tête en reportant mon regard sur la brune.

Je déglutissais pour effacer ma gorge et me força à secouer ma tête en affirmation.''Euh … ou-oui … je suis juste venue récupérer mon sac.''

Un ensemble de trace de pas se fit entendre et bientôt, la chevelure blonde de Kate passa le coin de l'ouverture avant qu'elle entra pleinement dans le couloir, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur moi avec un immense sourire carnassier.

''Hailee ! Je me doutais bien que c'était ta voix que j'avais entendu.'' S'exclama-t-elle d'un air complice avant de pointer en direction de la salle à manger.''On était justement entrain de dîner. Tu te joins à nous ?''

Je reportais instantanément mon regard sur Scott dans la panique avant de secouer négativement ma tête pour décliner l'offre.''Non, merci ! J'étais simplem … ''

''N'importe quoi ! Tu es de la famille ! Aller, je vais te mettre un couvert!'' Insista Kate en faisant déjà son chemin de retour dans la salle.

Allison s'avança dans ma direction avec un air visiblement soulagé tandis que je jetais un regard sur Scott dans la méfiance. Ce dernier me lança un regard affolé avant de reporter son attention sur Allison comme pour me supplier de ne rien dire. Pas qu'il y avait quelque chose à dire. J'avais juste halluciné.

''Tu es sûr que tout vas bien ?'' Insista Allison à son tour et je hochais fermement la tête en réponse.''Bien ! Allons avant que mon père débarque à son tour.''

Elle lança un regard sur Scott avec un sourire d'excuse m'annonçant que le dîner devait vraiment être maladroit et je la suivais dans la salle à manger pour rencontrer le regard des trois adultes. Je m'installais à la dernière place de libre qui se trouvait être la place au côté de Kate avant de remarquer la pièce de viande se trouvant au milieu de la table.

Je me servais des haricots vert et commença à manger dans un silence pesant. Seul, le bruit exagérer des couverts clinquant contre la vaisselle pouvaient être entendu. Je sentis le regard de Scott sur moi et je relevais la tête pour lui lancer un éclat discret le forçant à prendre une gorgée d'eau dans le malaise.

''Veux-tu boite autre chose, Scott, ou tu continus à l'eau ?'' Lui demanda Christopher d'un ton sec et Scott secoua la tête dans la négation avant de déglutir.

''Oh … Non, ça me va, merci.''

Il reprit une autre gorgée de son eau tandis que je poussais distraitement mes haricots sur le côté de mon assiette. L'ambiance pesait vraiment sur mon appétit et je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir très faim.

''Une bière, peut-être ?'' Suggéra à nouveau mon oncle récoltant le regard interloquée d'Allison et Scott. Il haussa simplement les sourcils dans l'innocence et reprit son observation du garçon.

Bon, il fallait mieux se méfier. J'avais peut-être des hallucinations mais Scott n'était pas clair et je n'étais pas certaine de l'aimer autour d'Allison. Aussi surprenant que cela était pour moi, je m'étais habitué à la présence de la brune et je commençais sincèrement à profiter de sa compagnie.

Scott déclina à nouveau l'offre de Christopher mais ce dernier n'était même pas prêt d'être fini comme il lui proposa une petite tequila.

''Papa !'' Héla Allison dans la consternation avant d'attraper mon regard. Mon oncle fit comme-ci de rien n'était et Alliosn concentra à nouveau son attention sur lui avec un regard de réprimande.''S'il te plaît.''

Christopher se tourna vers Scott avec un sourcil arqué dans l'inquisition.''Alors comme ça tu ne bois pas ?''

''J'ai pas l'âge de toute façon.''

Je jetais un regard incrédule sur Scott à sa réponse hypocrite avant de retourner à mon assiette en écoutant distraitement la conversation obtenir de plus en plus pesante.

'' Pour certains adolescents, ce n'est pas un problème.'' Intervenait Victoria et je relevais la tête de mon assiette pour constater qu'Allison semblait vraiment irritée maintenant.

''Non ! Mais ça devrais.'' Reprit Scott me faisant discrètement lever les yeux au ciel avant que le reniflement amusée de Kate m'interpella.

''Bonne réponse, Scott. T'en penses pas un mot mais c'est bien joué. '' Loua-t-elle d'un ton ludique et affreusement honnête avant de jeter un regard en coin sur son frère.''Il se pourrait bien que tu survives à la soirée …''

Scott attrapa son verre pour prendre une nouvelle gorgée et Christopher se tourna à nouveau lui en lui demandant si il fumait de l'herbe. Scott manqua de s'étouffer sur verre me faisant sourire malgré moi et Kate leva une main en direction de son frère avec ennui.

''Écoute, tu veux pas ranger le discours réactionnaire et changer de disque, un peu ?'' Railla-t-elle avec audace et je pouvais voir Victoria cacher un sourire. Finalement, j'aimais bien Kate. Elle avait cette honnêteté qui me plaisait.''Alors, Scott, Allison nous as dit que tu étais dans l'équipe de crosse.''

Je me retenais de soupirer à voix haute au nouveau sujet de conversation et mordais l'intérieur de ma joue avant de bourrer ma bouche avec une cuillerée de haricots.

''Personnellement, j'y connais rien. Alors, comment ça se joue ?'' Demanda la blonde à mes côtés.

''Euh … Vous voyez le hockey ?'' Réfuta Scott, hésitant me faisant froncer les sourcils à son début d'explication tandis que Kate fredonna en réponse.''Eh bien, c'est presque pareil sauf que on joue sur de l'herbe et pas sur de la glace.''

Christopher se tourna à nouveau vers Scott avec un air effrayant comme il pointa son couteau sur lui.''Le hockey sur de l'herbe, c'est du hockey sur gazon.''

Je pouvais voir l'agacement d'Allison devenir de plus en plus évident sur son visage et je décidais contre mon meilleur jugement d'intervenir.

''Donc c'est comme le hockey sur gazon sauf qu'on attrape la balle avec un filet.'' Expliquais-je d'un ton impassible attirant l'attention sur moi, y compris celle de Scott et d'Allison qui me regardaient avec surprise pour l'un et soulagement pour l'autre.

''Exactement.'' Acquiesça Scott avec un sourire dans ma direction mais je me contentais de l'ignorer.

''Et les contacts sont autorisés, comme au hockey ?'' Demanda soudainement Kate avec un sourire facétieux.

''Euh… oui, on peut toucher l'adversaire mais juste avec les gants ou la crosse.'' Répondit Scott en détachant ses yeux de sous la table comme-ci il lisait un message ou quelque chose. ''Ça a l'air violent.''Commenta Kate avant de se tourner vers son frère avec espièglerie.'' Ça me plaît …''

''Si t'avais vu Scott jouer!'' S'enquit Allison avec enthousiaste.''Papa est venu au premier match … '' Elle se tourna vers son père avec un sourire fière.'' … et il t'a impressionné, non ?''

''Oui, ça allait.''

Allison fronça momentanément les sourcils à la réponse évasive de son père avant de reporter son regard sur Kate clairement pas prête à se laisser abattre.''Il a marqué le dernier but et ils ont gagnés!''

Je remarquais le sourire de Kate avant qu'elle jeta un regard d'appréhension sur Christopher et ce dernier détruit à nouveau la bonne humeur d'Allison.''Peut-être, mais c'était le seul but qu'il a marqué de tout le match.''

Il y avait un autre long silence pesant et je retournais à mon assiette avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau juste au même moment où Allison reprit la parole.

''Et quand il a marqué, il a réussi à percer le filet du but, tu te rends compte ?''

Je manquais de m'étrangler sur mon eau à ce souvenir et regarda Scott avec des yeux écarquillé qui semblait, lui, aussi à me regarder avec appréhension.

''À mon avis, le goal jouait avec une crosse défectueuse, enfin …'' La remarque de Christopher interrompu notre échange silencieux et je reposais mon verre en même temps qu'Allison qui claqua le sien avec un peu plus de force.

Il y avait un autre long silence maladroit avant que Scott le rompu.''En y réfléchissant, je crois que … je prendrais bien une tequila.''

Je jetais un regard sur Scott en même temps que mon oncle comme Allison sourit lentement et Kate commença à rire bientôt suivi par mon oncle et ma tante. Je gardais une expression contrôlé depuis que les mots d'Allison planaient toujours à l'arrière de mon esprit et écouta à peine le reste de la conversation jusqu'à ce que la voix curieuse me sortit de mes pensées.

''Alors et toi, Hailee ! Connaissant ta mère, je me doute que tu dois avoir un planning bien remplit !'' Déclara Kate avec un sourire intéressé tandis que Christopher lui lança un regard sévère à l'évocation de ma mère.

''Oh ! Hailee est sur l'équipe de natation !'' S'enquit instantanément Allison avec enthousiaste.'' Et, elle joue aussi du violoncelle.''

Kate se tourna vers moi avec un regard impressionné me laissant légèrement mal à l'aise.''Vraiment ? Et rien d'autre ? Même pas un petit sport un peu plus violent ?''

''Kate !'' L'interpella sèchement Christopher me faisant regarder les deux adultes avec confusion avant de m'agiter nerveusement sur place.

''Hm !'' Je me grattais la gorge pour pour effacer mon malaise.'' J'ai peut-être appris à manier des Saï quand j'étais plus jeune.''

La tête de Kate tourna instantanément vers son frère à cette information comme elle lui lança un sourire conspirateur avant qu'Allison laissa sa surprise sortir.''Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas. Je pensais être la seule à savoir manier une arme.''

''Oh, tu n'es pas la seule ! Crois-moi !'' Intervenais-je avec un rictus sombre totalement inconsciente de l'intérêt que je suscitais chez les Argent.'' Dénis pratique quatre heures d'art martiaux par semaine et il a apprit à tirer à l'âge de dix ans.''

Je pouvais les visages d'Allison et de Scott tomber dans l'incrédulité avant que le fredonnement de Kate m'interpella.

'' Veronica cache bien son jeu ! Qui l'aurait cru ! Hein, Chris !'' S'exclama Kate à l'attention de son frère qui me regardait maintenant beaucoup plus attentif avant de reporter son attention sur sa sœur comme elle continua.''Faut croire qu'elle reste toujours la fifille à papa.''

''Kate ! ''Surgit la voix sévère de Victoria et je portais mon état confus sur elle.''Ne pas commencer.''


	8. -Clumsy diner PARTIE 2-

Après cette entrevu des plus maladroite, Scott avait demander à s'abscenter pour aller au toilette et Allison en avait profiter pour me tirer avec elle pour aller récupérer mon sac de cours. Je me trouvais maintenant de retour sur ma chaise quand Scott émergea à nouveau dans un état précipité.

''Dite, il faudrait que je rentre. Merci, pour le dîner.'' Annonça-t-il commençant déjà à faire son évasion mais Kate le rattrapa.

''Non, non, non, non, tu restes pour le dessert. Je veux te connaître un peu plus.'' Insista Kate avant de pointer la chaise vide en face de moi.'' Assied-toi.''

Scott s'exécuta dans le malaise et Victoria porta son attention sur lui.''Allison nous disait justement que tu travailles pour un vétérinaire.''

Scott acquiesça à nouveau semblait d'autant plus nerveux et préoccupé pour une raison quelconque et je rétrécis mon regard sur lui dans la suspicion.

''Tu sais, quand tu as mis une attelle au chien que j'ai renversé ?'' Lui rappela Allison avec un sourire auquel Scott acquiesça.

''Ton patron, il a une théorie sur les attaques d'animaux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?''Demanda soudainement le père d'Allison me faisant le regarder étrangement avant de reporter mon regard sur Scott.

''Euh … d'après ce que tout le monde dit, c'est un puma, non ?''

''Il faudrait que ce soit un très gros puma, alors.'' Se moqua Kate ouvertement récoltant un regard d'approbation de ma tante tandis que je dévisageais les femmes dans la méfiance.

Leurs tons et leurs sourires secrets me rappelaient de ma mère lorsqu'elle gardait les choses de moi et mon frère. Cela me rappelait exactement lorsqu'elle me disait que je n'étais pas encore prête pour comprendre mais que je le serais un jour. Lorsqu'elle me parlait de l'héritage Argent.

Victoria se tourna étrangement vers Scott avec ce sourire semblant si semblable à celui de ma mère.''Tu as une théorie, Scott ?

''Pas vraiment. On nous emmène des chats et des chiens, en général, pas de bêtes sauvages.'' Répondit Scott éludant nerveusement la question.

''Et des chiens enragés, vous en avez eu ?'' S'empressa de demander mon oncle installant un climat tendu sur l'ensemble de la table. Je gigotais malgré moi dans le malaise avant de croiser les yeux d'Allison comme Scott répondit dans la négation.''Ah, non … On avait beaucoup de chiens dans ma famille. J'en ai vu un attraper la rage à cause de cette chauve-souris.''

J'observais Kate du coin de l'œil comme elle prit une gorgée de son verre de vin avec un air exaspérer.''Encore cette histoire …'' Elle tourna la tête vers moi avec un clin d'œil ludique.''Il était le chien de ta mère.''

''Elle l'avait mordu. Les gens pensent qu'un chien malade de la rage devient fou tout d'un coup mais en réalité, ça se fait progressivement.'' Commença un monologue, troublant Scott un peu plus à chaque mot tandis que je gardais mon regard rivé sur mon oncle dans l'intérêt.'' Le premier stade, c'est des légers changements de comportements. L'agitation, la monotonie. C'est le second stade dont on parle tout le temps. Là, ils sont comme possédés. C'est le stade où ils attaquent. Pas seulement les humains mais tout ce qui bouge. Un chien enragé est capable de se casser les dents pour pouvoir se libéré de sa cage et parfois, en tirant, il se brise même la colonne vertébral. Est-ce que tu imagines? La force qu'il faut pour faire ça?'' Il y avait un silence comme je déglutissais à la représentation dans mon esprit avant de prendre une autre gorgée d'eau.''… C'est fou un tel renversement. Un animal inoffensif devient le prédateur le plus féroce qui soit. Tout ça à cause d'une petite morsure.''

''Mais il a fini par mourir ?'' Tenta Allison pour alléger l'ambiance pesante.

''Oui, ton grand-père l'a achevé avec son fusil.'' L'informa Victoria me faisant écarquillé les yeux comme Allison reprit la parole.

''Parce qu'il voulait mettre fin à ses souffrances.''

''Non, parce qu'il était trop dangereux!'' Objecta Christopher en croisant le regard de Scott qui ne tarda pas à détourner les yeux pour une raison quelconque.'' On ne peut pas laisser vivre une bête aussi incontrôlable.''

Après cette petite histoire macabre, Scott annonça qu'il devait vraiment partir et je décidais d'en faire autant. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévenu ma mère et j'étais même surprise qu'elle ne m'avait pas encore envoyer de message. J'aidais Victoria à ramener les plats dans la cuisine comme Allison remonta chercher le sac de Scott et élingua mon propre sac sur mon épaule avant de faire mon chemin dans le vestibule où Allison et Scott s'embrassaient.

''Who! Lisse !'' Intervenais-je sarcastique, séparant les deux avant de secouer la tête et faire mon chemin vers la porte.''On se voit dema … ''

''Pas si vite, vous deux !'' Me coupa Kate en faisant son entrée dans le vestibule et je sentis Scott se raidir à mes côtés.

''Y a un problème ?'' Demandais-je en fronçant légèrement mes sourcils à l'attention de Kate.

''Euh … J'ai quelque chose à demander à Scott.''

Je tournais mon regard sur le garçon à mes côtés et secouais mes épaules dans l'indifférence.''

''Moi ?'' S'étonna le garçon.

''Ouais, toi.'' Je faisais un pas de côté comme Kate referma la porte d'un coup sec tandis que Scott demanda ce qu'il passait.'' Euh … '' Kate soupira avec un sourire.''Qu'est-ce que t'as pris dans mon sac ?''

Je me retournais aussitôt vers Scott et Allison à l'accusation et croisa le regard affolé d'Allison m'indiquant que ce n'était probablement pas Scott le coupable.

''Quoi ?''

''Je te demande, qu'est-ce que t'as pris dans mon sac ?'' Reposa Kate lentement et Scott lança un regard perdu sur Allison qui devenait de plus en plus agité par le second.''T'as besoin que je répète la question ou que je l'énonce plus clairement ?''

Le père d'Allison ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre et je croisais à nouveau le regard paniqué d'Allison.''Qu'est-ce qui se passe?''

Kate se tourna vers son frère en lorgnant Scott d'un œil attentif.''J'avais laissé mon sac fermé dans la chambre d'ami et je l'ai retrouvé ouvert. Scott est allé utiliser la salle de bain et juste après, je retrouve mon sac ouvert.''

''Il a rien fait.'' Tenta Allison, en vain.

''Il m'a pris quelque chose dans mon sac.'' Insista Kate.'' Bon écoute, je regrette énormément d'avoir à jouer les flics, surtout quand je vois ces beaux yeux ténébreux à tomber par terre. Non je sais pas, t'es peut-être klepto ou alors … simplement curieux. Ou carrément stupide.'' Un sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres à l'honnêteté de la blonde tandis qu'Allison leva les yeux au ciel.''Mais je voudrais une réponse. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as pris ?''

Scott haussa les épaules en continuant à nier et Kate le mit au défi de le prouver récoltant un gémissement choqué d'Allison à l'attention de son père. Je regardais comme Christopher haussa simplement les épaules en attente avant de reporter mon regard sur Scott dans l'attente qu'il vidait ses poches.

''J'espère que je me trompe. Allez, prouve-le moi.'' L'intima Kate.

Je donnais un regard urgent sur Allison et cette dernière ne tarda pas à craquer.'' Je vais te le prouver, moi. C'est pas Scott qui a fouillé dans tes bagages. C'est moi.''

Le regard de Kate fut interloquée comme elle posa son attention dubitative sur la brune.''Toi ?''

Je regardais dans l'incrédulité comme Allison fredonna en réponse tout en sortant un préservatif de la poche de sa robe et retenu un rire comme Scott tourna sa tête pour s'apercevoir de l'objet avant de se tourner gêner tandis que Christopher restait totalement figé. Kate arborait un regard semi amusé et semi coupable et je décidais de rompre le moment embarrassant.

''Je pense que je vais rentrée, maintenant !'' Annonçais-je avec un accent toujours amusé à mon ton avant de faire mon chemin vers la porte simplement pour me faire arrêter par Kate.

''Attends ! Je vais te suivre !'' Déclara-t-elle soudainement me faisant la regarder dans la confusion.''Je n'ai pas encore rendu une petit visite à ta mère. Pourrait tout aussi bien le faire, maintenant.''

''Je … euh … d'accord !'' Acceptais-je encore confuse.

Je restais dans le vestibule comme Kate partait récupérer sa veste avant de faire mon chemin à l'extérieur. Je montais à l'intérieur de ma voiture dans une sorte de transe avant de mettre le moteur. Je donnais un regard dans mon rétroviseur et vis le sourire de Kate avant de reporter mon attention sur la route. Kate m'avait suivis durant tout le chemin et je me garais maintenant dans mon allée. Mon regard se porta sur la maison et je constatais que les lumières étaient toujours allumées. Je descendais de l'habitacle en claquant ma portière en même temps que Kate et lui donna un sourire comme elle me rejoignait.

''Je suis excité ! Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas revu ta mère.'' Déclara-t-elle me jetant une sorte de froid dans le dos malgré son ton ludique et je faisais lentement mon chemin à l'intérieur de la maison avec Kate sur mes talons.

Je posais mes basket contre l'îlot et Dénis ne tarda pas nous rejoindre en regardant Kate de la tête au pieds.

''Et bien, bien ! Regarde-toi ! N'es-tu pas un vrai plaisir pour les yeux !'' Commenta Kate en détaillant mon homologue plus jeune me faisant frissonner.

''Dénis ! Je te présente notre tante K … ''

''Kate !'' Me coupa la voix dur et froide de ma mère et je me tournais instantanément vers elle pour la voir me regarder avec son expression impassible.''Je vois que tu es la raison du retard de ma fille.''

Je prenais un pas de recul à son ton calme et recueillit même si je pouvais sentir l'atmosphère devenir considérablement plus pesante et je donnais un regard sur les deux femmes dans l'appréhension.

''Trop cool ! Je ne savais pas qu'on avait une tante !'' S'exclama Dénis récoltant le regard froid de notre mère et il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre sur le côté.

C'était comme-ci un cercle invisible s'était formé autour des deux femmes. Le sourire de Kate n'avait pas faiblit une seule fois et elle avait même envoyé un clin d'œil à l'attention de Dénis et je pouvais voir que cela devenait lentement sur les nerfs de notre mère. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était le problème entre ses deux mais il y en avait définitivement un.

Notre mère se tourna vers nous avec tout son contrôle et pointa en direction de l'escalier.'' Aller à l'étage. Votre tante Kate et moi avons des choses à discuter.''

Le ton amer qui lassait chacun de ses mots ne m'avait pas échapper et je donnais un bref regard par-dessus mon épaule comme je poussais Dénis en direction de l'escalier. Nous savions qu'il n'avait pas lieu d'être de contredire notre mère quand elle employait ce ton.

Je m'arrêtais juste devant la porte de ma chambre et regarda Dénis entré dans la sienne avant de reporter mon regard sur le début des escaliers. Ma curiosité reprit le dessus et je pointais silencieusement mes pieds dans la moquette avant de m'agenouiller pour essayer d'entendre leur conversation.

''Je suis impressionné ! Tu as vraiment une certaine coupe sur ses deux !'' Lança Kate avec le même ton ludique et moqueur qu'elle utilisait la plupart du temps. C'était comme-ci elle prenait tout le temps les choses à la rigolade.

''Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ma fille, Kate ?'' L'interrogea ma mère d'un ton tranchant me faisant sillonner mes sourcils dans la perplexité.

J'entendis quelques traces de pas avant que la voix enjoué de Kate resurgit.''Relax ! Nous avions juste un délicieux dîner en famille ! Nous avons appris des choses intéressantes !''

''Cesse ce ton avec moi !'' Cingla soudainement ma mère me faisant sursauter.''Et reste loin de ma fille ! Elle n'a rien avoir avec toi !''

''Oh, cesse d'être hypocrite !'' Soupira Kate d'un ton lasse tandis que je me réajustais pour avoir une meilleure écoute.''Je sais que tu les entraînent sans qu'ils le saches !''

Entraîner ? Mais de quoi elles parlaient ?

Il y avait un long silence entre les deux avant que la voix froide de ma mère me parvenait à nouveau aux oreilles.'' Ce que je fais à mes enfants ne te regardent pas ! Je ne fais plus ça ! Je l'ai déjà dit à Christopher !''

''Christopher !'' Répéta Kate avec un rire sec.'' Cela te tuerait de l'appeler Chris ? Tu es tellement comme Gérard et pourtant, tu ne fais rien. Tu sais ce qu'il y a dehors ! C'est notre devoir ! C'est ce que nous sommes !''

''Tu tiens vraiment à aller sur ce terrain-là ?'' Surgit la voix furieuse et agacé de ma mère me surprenant comment Kate arrivait à obtenir autant sur son contrôle impénétrable.'' J'ai perdu mon mari ce soir-là !''

J'écarquillais les yeux à l'entente de ma mère parler de mon père depuis qu'elle n'avait même pas dit son prénom dans les âges et concentra d'avantage mon attention sur leur conversation. Je ne savais absolument pas de quoi il s'agissait mais leur problème semblait définitivement plus profond que je l'imaginais.

''Et pourtant, tu ne l'a jamais dit à Chris que c'était moi.'' Rétorqua Kate piquant ma curiosité.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu faire ? Et en quoi, cela impliquait la mort de mon père ? Je me sentais devenir de plus en plus perdu à mesure qu'elles arguaient et bientôt, un mal de tête se connaître à la surface de mes tempes.

''Je pourrais avoir à le faire si tu t'approches à nouveau de mes enfants !'' Vociféra ma mère dans un instinct de protection et j'écarquillais les yeux dans l'incrédulité avant de sentir la poche arrière de mon leggings vibrer.

Je sentais mon cœur s'arrêter dans la panique et me redressa rapidement avant de foncer tout droit dans ma chambre dans la peur de se faire prendre. Je refermais la porte aussi silencieusement que possible avant de remarquer que ma chambre était complètement immaculé. Je sortais rapidement mon téléphone de ma poche pour m'apercevoir que j'avais un message texte d'Allison.

 _Tu te souviens lorsque mon père nous a dit que Kate avait eu un problème de frein et que Kate a dit que c'était la batterie ? Bien ! Je crois qu'ils nous ont tout les deux mentit !_

 _Allison_

Mon regard tomba instantanément sur la porte fermer et je déglutissais dans la méfiance avant de regarder à nouveau mon téléphone. Il se passait certainement quelque chose avec notre famille et pour une raison quelconque nos parents voulaient nous tenir à l'écart. Bien, c'était ce qu'on allait voir.

J'ouvrais un nouveau brouillon de message texte et tapa une réponse rapide pour Allison.

 _Je pense aussi !_

Je refermais mon téléphone avant de le reposer sur le bord de mon bureau et fis mon chemin vers mon lit. Je tirais la couverture et coula à l'intérieur avant de regarder mon plafond dans la pensée. Quoiqu'il ce passait, cela avait un rapport avec la mort de mon père et Kate était également incriminé dans tout ça.

J'entendis la porte de l'étage en-dessous claquer m'indiquant que Kate était probablement partit suivis de près par les pas léger de ma mère dans les escaliers. Depuis que sa chambre se trouvait à l'étage en-dessous, je me tournais sur le côté et ferma aussitôt les yeux comme j'entendis l'ouverture de la porte de ma chambre. Mon cœur tambourinait fort contre ma poitrine comme je pouvais l'entendre faire son chemin vers moi avant que son ombre planait sur moi. Je pouvais sentir sa présence, son souffle lent et l'odeur épicé de son parfum à la cannelle. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'aimais la serré dans mes bras pour juste sentir cette douce odeur d'épice mais les choses avaient certainement changer.

Soudain, un touché cool traversa mes cheveux me prenant pas surprise et j'avais du mal à rester calme face à ce geste tendre. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle ne m'avait pas donner une étreinte depuis l'âge de mes dix ans. À l'époque, j'étais jalouse de Dénis lorsqu'il les obtenaient à ma place et puis, elle a aussi fini par arrêter de lui en donner. Après ça, je savais que Dénis et moi étions plus les mêmes enfants.

Le geste tendre fini par s'en aller comme il était venu et bientôt, je pouvais l'entendre faire demi-tour avant que la fermeture de ma porte pouvait se faire entendre.

Les choses étaient incroyablement étrange le lendemain. Je commençais sérieusement à perdre mon foutu esprit. Je voyais les yeux luisant partout où je me rendais, dans les couloirs, quand je fermais les yeux et même lorsque je nageais. Ma concentration en classe était quasi-nul et quand je ne voyais pas les yeux bleu électrique, mon esprit courait sur Kate et ma famille. Allison et moi n'avions pas vraiment reparler de ces soupçons et je ne lui avais pas non plus raconter l'étrange confrontation entre notre tante et ma mère. Elle était tellement enveloppée dans sa relation avec Scott que je doutais qu'elle pensait même encore à cela. En parlant de ce dernier, j'avais passé l'ensemble de la journée à l'éviter. Tout comme Stiles. Et autant dire que cela n'était pas une tâche facile. Ces deux pouvaient être horriblement persistant. Je me doutais qu'ils voulaient s'assurer que je ne dirais rien de ce que j'avais vu. Même si je continuais à me persuader que j'avais eu des hallucinations. Cela ne pouvait pas être autre chose que des hallucinations.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je me trouvais actuellement assise à mon bureau comme tous les mardi après une longue journée. Je griffonnais distraitement des notes sur mon bloc-note de mathématique et tentais de résoudre ce problème d'arithmétique sans me tirer les cheveux dans la frustration. Les mathématiques n'avaient jamais été mon fort et même si je tenais un solide A+ dans cette matière cela ne voulait pas dire que je n'avais pas quelque difficultés.

Je posais mon stylo avec un soupir lasse avant d'atteindre pour ma bouteille d'eau et dévissa le bouchon quand j'entendis un grincement strident venant tout droit de ma fenêtre sur ma gauche. Je gelais sur place, sentant mon cœur s'accélérer dans la panique et tourna lentement la tête simplement pour froncer les sourcils à la vue d'un dessin étrange sur ma vitre. Je reposais lentement ma bouteille dans la confusion avant de reculer ma chaise pour sortir. Je lorgnais un moment la vitre, essayant de comprendre comment cette sorte de spirale aurait pu arriver là avant de décider de prendre un meilleur coup d'œil. Je prenais un pas en avant, puis un autre et un autre avec mon rythme cardiaque tambourinant dans mes oreilles quand soudain, une énorme patte avec des griffes claque sur ma fenêtre. Je bondissais en arrière dans l'effroi et lâcha un cri à glacer le sang comme je tombais tout droit sur mes fesses dans la frayeur. Mes yeux étaient large et bientôt, des pas rapide tambourinant contre les escaliers pouvait se faire entendre avant que ma mère explosa en trombe dans ma chambre.

''HAILEE!''

Je restais totalement figé, mon regard toujours rivé sur ma fenêtre dans l'horreur comme elle s'agenouilla à ma hauteur avant de passer un bras autour de mes épaules pour me stabiliser. J'étais incapable d'entendre un seul mot de ce qu'elle me disait. Tout ce à quoi, je pouvais penser était cette affreuse main griffus et le son strident des griffes contre le verre. Je me débbatais soudainement contre l'étreinte de ma mère dans l'effroi et c'était quand elle remarqua mon regard fixe. Elle tourna instantanément la tête en direction de ma fenêtre et son regard s'emporta dans la reconnaissance ainsi que l'agitation.

''Hailee ! Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! Hailee ! Qu'est-ce que tu as vue ? Hailee ! '' Cria aussitôt ma mère en me secouant fortement pour que je retirais mon regard de la vitre avant de me forcer à la regarder.'' Dis-moi ! Dis-moi, maintenant !''

Son ton tranchant et furieux suffisait à me glacer le sang et je gelais en la dévisageant dans un état de stupeur. J'étais totalement incapable de lui dire ce que j'avais vue. Pas maintenant, ni jamais. Mon cœur de course ne fit que s'emporter d'avantage dans la réalisation de la présence de ma mère et de ce qu'elle pourrait faire si elle savait que j'avais des absences ainsi que des hallucinations. La peur s'empara de moi et mon souffle ne tarda pas à se prendre dans ma gorge. Un trou béant se forma au creux de ma poitrine comme je luttais contre moi-même pour obtenir ma respiration et ma trachée semblait se rétrécir un peu plus à chaque souffle que je prenais. Bientôt, les larmes de douleur émergeaient de mes canaux lacrymaux et je sentis une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de moi comme je fus stabiliser contre une poitrine familière. Je me débattais à cette soudaine perte de contrôle de mon propre corps et la voix de ma mère était comme une sorte de murmure à travers la brume qui m'entourait.

''Hailee ! Hailee ! Tu fais une crise de panique ! Reprends-toi ! Maintenant !'' Cingla le ton dur et froid de ma mère comme elle balaya les cheveux de mon visage tout en me berçant pour tenter de me calmer.

Seulement, son étreinte avait l'effet inverse et je me sentais sombré un peu plus à chaque seconde. Bientôt, une autre petite voix entra dans ma chambre et je réussissais à tourner la tête simplement pour apercevoir le regard paniqué et effrayé de Dénis avant de passer dans un état inconscient.

Je sentis une douleur lancinante le long de ma poitrine comme je reprenais peu à peu conscience et bientôt, je flashais mes paupières ouvertes simplement pour rencontrer mon plafond. J'apportais instantanément ma main à ma poitrine dans un état de confusion avant de tourner ma tête sur le côté pour regarder mon réveil. Il était à peine six heures et j'avais encore pour me préparer pour le lycée. Je retirais les couvertures de mon corps et me redressa assise sur le bord de mon lit et regarda mon parquet dans un état somnolent. Puis, c'était quand tout les événement de la nuit dernière resurgir dans mon esprit. Je sentis mon cœur s'emporter dans une nouvelle course comme des bribes d'image de la nuit dernière repassaient dans mon esprit et je levais aussitôt mes yeux sur ma fenêtre simplement pour sillonner mes sourcils quand je constatais qu'il n'y avait plus rien. La spirale n'était plus là. Je baissais instantanément mes yeux sur mon corps pour vérifier que je portais toujours les même vêtements pour me prouver que je n'avais pas rêver. Comme je le craignais, mes vêtements étaient toujours les mêmes que la veille et je réalisais que tout cela avait été bien réel. La spirale, le son strident, les griffes effrayante et mon cri affolé avant que ma mère explosait en trombe dans ma chambre. J'écarquillais les yeux dans la panique au souvenir de ma mère et jeta un regard affolé sur ma porte fermée. J'allais devoir l'affronter. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer le sort qu'elle me réservait pour avoir agit aussi faible. Je n'arrivais pas à croire moi-même que je m'étais laissé agir aussi faible devant elle. Je n'avais pas pleuré devant elle depuis la mort de mon père. En fait, je n'avais pas émis la moindre émotion hormis la résilience et je venais de lui prouver combien j'étais faible. Elle allait me mépriser et afficher cet air déçu qu'elle laissait à chaque fois que nous faisions quelque chose qui enfreignait le contrôle qu'elle avait sur nous.

Je déglutissais à la pensée de ce que je devrais affronter avant de me redresser en rassemblant toute la confiance que je pouvais sortir à ce moment donné. Je devais me reprendre et ce n'était pas parce que je sombrais peu à peu dans la folie que j'allais me laisser abattre maintenant. Je savais qu'une partie de tout ce qui se passait autour de moi avait avoir avec ma famille et je n'allais pas abandonné jusqu'à ce que je savais ce qui se passait. Même si je devais perdre le peu de santé mentale qu'il me restait pour cela. Je marchais tout droit pour ma commode en évitant de regarder en direction de ma fenêtre et tira le premier tiroir ouvert.

J'attrapais le premier ensemble de sous-vêtement de sport que je trouvais avant d'opter pour un pantalon d'entraînement noir ainsi qu'un débardeur lâche nike avant de me rendre dans ma salle de bain. Je me changeais rapidement dans la détermination. Décider à oublier mon moment de faiblesse pour de bon et retourna dans ma chambre pour emballer mes affaires pour la journée. Je récupérais mon téléphone sur le bord de mon bureau et remarqua le voyant d'alerte clignoté. Je déverrouillais aussitôt l'écran et constata que j'avais une alerte dans mon agenda. Je tapais mes doigts sur l'écran avec légère confusion depuis que je ne me souvenais pas avoir entrée une quelconque alerte dernièrement et secoua la tête dans l'incrédulité quand je vis qu'aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire d'Allison. L'alerte était signé Lydia et j'essayais encore de traiter comment la blonde de fraise avait pris possession de mon téléphone sans ma permission avant de descendre en direction de la cuisine. Je posais négligemment mes sacs sur la table de cuisine et me rendis au réfrigérateur à la recherche d'un petit-déjeuner quand la lumière du salon surgit. Je me retirais aussitôt du réfrigérateur avec un sursaut et écarquilla les yeux à la vue de ma mère dans une robe de chambre et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Son regard était impassible comme elle m'examina dans un silence calculateur et je restais littéralement figé à sa merci.

''Comment te sens-tu?'' Demanda-t-elle en avançant pleinement dans la lumière comme pour prendre un meilleur regard sur moi et je déglutissais à nouveau avant de retourner à la recherche de mon déjeuner pour éviter son regard.

'' Je vais bien.'' Répondis-je distraitement en saisissant un yogourt au fromage blanc avant de marcher vers le tiroir à couverts.

Je prenais une cuillère dans un silence avant de me retourner en déchirant le couvercle. Je pouvais encore sentir son regard sur moi et je devais tout faire pour garder ma respiration stable. Elle verrait le moindre tressaillement et saurait instantanément que je n'étais pas bien.

'' Te souviens-tu de la nuit dernière ?'' M'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton formelle et je déchirais mes yeux de mon déjeuner pour croiser son regard imperturbable. Je hochais la tête dans un silence et attendit ma sentence.''Je pensais que tes crises de panique étaient terminés !''

J'écarquillais les yeux à son insinuation avant de m'empresser de la corriger.''Elles l'étaient. Elles le sont. Hier soir était … c'était une erreur.''

''En effet, ça l'était !'' Acquiesça sèchement ma mère me faisant serré ma prise sur la cuillère en métal.''Dois-je te rappeler ce qui se passe lorsque l'on panique dans une situation dangereuse ?''

Je relevais mes yeux du sol à son ton dur et plongea mon regard dans le sien avec intensité avant de laisser les mots passer mes lèvres dans un murmure.''On meurt !''

''Dis-le ! Plus fort !'' Cassa-t-elle froidement en prenant un pas vers moi avant d'attraper sèchement mon menton pour me faire la regarder dans les yeux.''DIS-LE !''

''ON MEURT !'' Répétais-je avec plus de force cette fois et baissa le regard comme elle relâcha mon menton en prenant un pas de recul dans l'approbation.

Je n'étais définitivement plus faim et tous ce que je voulais était de partie d'ici le plus possible. Je jetais le yogourt encore intact dans la poubelle avant de récupérer mes sacs et m'élança à travers le couloirs en annonçant ma retraite.

La conversation avec ma mère avait suffit pour faire bouillir mon sang dans la colère et le mépris et ma course ainsi que mon entraînement en avait été d'autant plus glorifiant. J'avais canalisé toute cette colère dans mes efforts et je me sentais plus reposer maintenant. Le message texte de Lydia m'était revenue à l'esprit durant ma pratique et j'avais écourter mon entraînement pour prendre une douche avant de me changer en un jean brut avec un tee-shirt gris que j'avais recouvert par une chemise à carreau noir et verte avant d'enfiler ma veste en jean à capuche. La blonde de fraise avait tout prévu dans les moindres détails et comme elle ne semblait pas être présente aujourd'hui pour une raison quelconque, c'était à moi que revenait la tâche de décorer le casier d'Allison pour l'occasion. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas à partir de quel moment j'avais sombrer aussi profondément dans les griffes de Lydia Martin pour me retrouver à faire cela mais je me forçais pour l'amour d'Allison. C'était uniquement pour elle et personne d'autre. Je ne préférais pas que les gens commençaient à penser que j'avais un côté amicale.

Donc, cela expliquait pourquoi je me tenais cacher derrière l'un des casiers donnant sur celui d'ALlison en attendant la brune. J'étais au courant pour sa petite phobie d'anniversaire à l'inverse de Lydia et même si je trouvais cela totalement absurde, je préférais garder un œil attentif sur la brune. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire qu'elle avait un an de plus que nous ? Cela prouvait juste qu'elle était beaucoup plus mature. C'était dans ces moments comme cela que je savais qu'Allison et moi étions toujours aussi différente. Elle se souciait encore de chose tellement futile quand je devais entretenir des conversations avec ma mère sur la manière de réagir cliniquement lors de situations dangereuses. Mon regard tomba quelque peu à la pensée de ma différence avant que j'entendis des traces de pas. Je relevais aussitôt la tête pour voir Allison ouvrir son casier et se laisser surprendre par les ballons d'anniversaire. Un sourire moqueur s'installa sur mes lèvres comme elle tenta de cacher les ballons à la vue de tout le monde avant qu'elle repéra la carte d'anniversaire. Je l'observais comme elle lu la carte avant de décider de faire mon chemin pour la rejoindre. Bien, c'était ce que j'aurai fais si je n'avais pas vu Scott faire son approche au bout du couloir. À la vue du garçon, je me terrais à nouveau derrière le casier et leva les yeux au plafond dans l'espoir de passer inaperçu. J'attendais quelque minutes avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil en direction d'Allison et la trouva discuter avec Scott, un sourire plâtré sur ses lèvres. Bientôt, elle lui donna un baiser tendre sur les lèvres et je me détournais avec un son de bâillonnement et c'était quand je repérais le grand garçon à m'observer à l'autre bout du couloir. Je rencontrais les yeux bleu envoûtant d'Isaac et tenu son regard avant de laisser un sourire triste orné mes lèvres comme il se détourna rapidement en claquant la porte de son casier avant de filer dans le sens inverse.

Après ma rencontre fortuite avec Isaac, j'avais fais mon chemin en classe de chimie et je me tenais maintenant au fond de la salle comme commença sa conférence sur les réunions parents/professeurs me faisant gémir en interne.

''Un petit rappel amicale, les réunions professeurs/parents sont ce soir. Les élèves qui n'ont pas la moyenne doivent être présent.'' Annonça-t-il avec son ton indifférent habituel avant de continuer avec sarcasme et mépris.''Je vous nommerez pas, je suppose la honte et le dégoût que vous ressentez pour vous-même est une punition largement suffisante.'' Je repérais le regard de M. harris balayé l'ensemble de la salle de classe avant qu'il s'arrêta sur l'un des des fléau de ma vie. Stiles semblait être entrain de surligner dans son livre comme une sorte de livre de coloriage et un regard confus passa sur mon visage au action étrange du garçon.''Quelqu'un à vu Scott McCall ?''

Je tournais instantanément mon regard vers la place où se trouvait habituellement Scott et fronça les sourcils quand je réalisais qu'il n'était pas présent. Ce qui était étrange puisque je l'avais vu avec Allison plutôt.

Après un silence incroyablement maladroit, Stiles détacha finalement ses yeux de son manuel et croisa le regard de M. Harris quand l'ouverture de la porte de classe interpella l'attention de ce dernier. Je détachais mon regard des deux pour regarder légèrement confuse et soucieuse à la vue de Jackson. Il semblait fatigué et beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude. J'avais été tellement concentré sur évacuer toute ma colère que je n'avais même pas réaliser que Jackson n'était pas à notre pratique commune.

se dirigea vers Jackson me laissant encore plus perplexe avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose mais j'étais trop loin pour entendre quoique ce soit. Après ça, M. Harris retourna vers le tableau et je me risquais un nouveau regard sur Stiles. Il était encore avec le bouchon de son surligneur entre les dents, lui donnant un air clairement idiot et continuait à surligner avec agitation son manuel.

'' Prenez votre livre et commencer à lire le chapitre 9.'' Je reportais mon attention à mon livre avant de repérer la pause de dans ses étapes.''Monsieur Stilinski.'' Le garçon détacha à nouveau son regard de son manuel et je retenais un sourire à la remarque de notre professeur.'' Vous pouvez arrêter de surligner entre chaque paragraphe, c'est un manuel de chimie par un livre de coloriage.''

Le garçon à la coupe rasée souffla son bouchon en l'air avant de le rattraper et se tourna soudainement vers moi. J'écarquillais légèrement les yeux quand je réalisais que je venais d'être prise à le regarder et reporta rapidement mon attention sur mon manuel.

Je tenais la plupart de mes livres contre ma poitrine comme j'essayais encore une fois d'obtenir une prise d'Allison et ne tarda pas à soupirer dans l'irritation quand je tombais à nouveau sur sa messagerie. Étrangement, elle et Scott avaient soudainement disparu et je n'étais pas assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Elle allait être dans tant de problème lorsque son père allait apprendre ce qu'elle avait fait. Parce que je ne doutais pas qu'ils allaient se faire prendre. Allison était assez fourbe pour sécher les cours mais je ne pensais pas que Scott soit assez intelligent pour ne pas se faire prendre. Le garçon était assez lent dans son genre.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement l'absence d'Allison qui me mettait sur le bord. Il semblerait que Lydia avait également disparu de la surface de la planète et avec ce qui s'était passé plutôt avec Jackson, je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

Je passais justement devant les vestiaires des garçon quand Jackson sortit soudainement en trombe et me percuta sur son chemin. Je lâchais mes livres à l'impact et m'empressai de chuter à mes pieds pour les récupérer tandis que Jackson lâcha sa colère comme à son habitude.

''Hey ! Regarde où tu marches perda … Hailee ?'' Se rattrapa Jackson dans la reconnaissance avant de lâcher son sac sur le sol pour m'aider à ramasser mes affaires.'' Je suis désolé. Je pensais que tu étais … ''

''Oh, vas-y, Jackson ! Ne te prives pas pour moi ! Vas-y insulte-moi !'' Commentais-je sarcastique en me pressant de ramasser mes affaires avant de me redresser en même temps que lui et lui donna un éclat ennuyé avant de constater à nouveau son air effrayé.''Si je te demandes comment tu vas, est-ce qu'il y a des chances que tu m'envoies promener ?''

Un faible sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres à ma question et il hocha la tête en élinguant son sac sur son épaule.''Probablement.''

'' Évidemment !'' Lâchais-je en levant les yeux tout en claquant ma langue.

'' Mais tu pourrais m'accompagner dans un endroit à l'écart de la ville ! '' Suggéra soudainement le garçon blond me faisant faire une double-prise avec un regard suspicieux avant de secouer la tête.'' Aller, Lee ! Je crois … j'ai besoin de parler avec quelqu'un.''

J'écarquillais faussement les yeux dans la surprise à cela et apporta dramatiquement ma main à ma poitrine.''Who ! Je suis choqué ! Jackson Whittemore a besoin de quelqu'un !''

Ce dernier me donna un éclat non amusé avant de renifler amèrement et commença à me contourner comme pour partir et je soupirais en me pinçant le pont de mon nez avant de courir après lui. Je l'attrapais par le bras pour l'arrêter et il me jeta un regard sombre par-dessus son épaule.

''J'ai besoin de revenir pour la réunion parents/professeur, d'accord !''

Jackson s'était arrêter chez lui pour récupérer un pack de bière contre meilleur jugement avant de nous conduire directement pour le champ de la dernière fois. Il avait essayé de me faire adhérer à son idée de boire mais j'avais persisté à décliner toute les bouteilles qu'il pouvait me tendre. La nuit était maintenant tombée sur l'ensemble de Beacon Hills et je regardais avec anxiété comme Jackson devenait de plus en plus affecté par l'alcool qu'il avait bu. Il y avait définitivement plus à ce qu'il laissait paraître et je commençais sincèrement à me soucier pour le garçon.

Il jeta soudainement sa bouteille de bière sur le sol m'obligeant à sortir dans la lumière de ses phares et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine avec un regard inquiet comme il récupéra sa crosse sans même me reconnaître. Il empocha la balle de crosse au sol dans son filet avant de reporter son regard sur le cylindre avec concentration. Seulement, je pouvais facilement voir qu'il était beaucoup trop enivré pour même atteindre la cible et quelque minute plus tard, mes soupçons furent confirmer comme il lança la balle et rata de peu la cible. Il ramassa aussitôt une autre balle, puis, une autre et une autre et encore une autre, me faisant un peu plus inquiète à chaque fois qu'il ratait la cible.

''Jackson !'' Appelais-je dans l'inquiétude et pris aussitôt un pas en avant comme il rejeta brusquement sa crosse avec force sur le sol avant d'atteindre l'arrière de sa tête avec ses bras.''Jackson !''

Je m'approchais lentement du garçon en pleine crise et atteignais pour son bras avant de légèrement sursauter en arrière quand il se tourna brusquement vers moi.

''Pourquoi ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? Je fais tout ! Hm … tout, Hailee ! '' Débita Jackson dans une course avec rage tout en prenant des pas sur moi jusqu'à ce qu'il finit par me piéger contre le capot de la porsche.'' Je suis le meilleur ! Je fais tout pour et pourquoi ? Pourquoi je fais tout ça … hm ? Tu peux me le dire ?''

Je le regardais sauvagement essayant de comprendre comment gérer ça avant de grimacer légèrement quand il m'attrapa soudainement par mes biceps et me serra plus que nécessaire. Je gémis dans la douleur avant de sentir un instinct naturel prendre le dessus.

''Jackson ! Lâche-moi ! JACKSON !''

Je secouais ses mains hors de moi dans un coup parfait avant de frapper sur sa poitrine pour le repousser hors de moi et me dégagea de la voie en lui envoyant un éclat comme il chuta au sol. Il semblait sortir de son état de colère et me regardait maintenant avec un regard d'excuse pitoyable.

''Ressaisis-toi, bordel !'' Criais-je en laissant toute ma colère sortir.'' Tu es le capitaine de l'équipe de crosse et ce n'est pas le moment d'agir faible ! Tu n'es pas faible ! Tu es déterminé et fort et puissant ! Tu as l'école à tes pieds ! Alors cesse d'agir comme un bébé pleurnichard et relève-toi !''

Un éclair d'incrédulité s'était formé sur le garçon et il s'aida de sa porsche pour se redresser dans la honte. Je faisais rapidement mon chemin vers lui d'un pas furieux et leva la main avec un regard sévère dans l'expectative.

''Les clés !'' Ordonnais-je d'un ton froid et Jackson jaugea ma main tendu avant de sortir les clés de l'arrière de sa poche.'' Bien ! Range ton truc ! On part !''

Je n'attendais même pas sa réponse comme je le contournais et m'installa derrière le volant de la porsche. Je réajustais le siège depuis que Jackson était plus grand que moi et le regarda à travers le pare-brise comme il reprit ses affaires de crosse avant de les jeter sur la banquette arrière. Il monta dans le siège passager avec un silence pesant et je cassais un éclat dans sa direction. Je rencontrais son regard durant un bref instant avant de reporter mon attention à l'avant et tourna la clé. Je manœuvrais la porsche pour sortir avant de m'engager dans les rues forestières de Beacon Hills en direction du lycée.

Le trajet du retour se déroula dans un silence pesant. Je pouvais sentir les yeux de Jackson sur moi durant la majeur partie du temps et je devenais de plus en plus consciente de moi par le second. Conduire sa voiture de sport avait soulagé un peu de ma tension et je ne tardais pas à me garer dans le parking familier du lycée. Je tirais le frein à main avant de retirer mes mains du volant et regarda la façade du lycée avant de déboucler ma ceinture de sécurité. Je tournais ma tête en direction de Jackson et m'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais celui-ci me devança nous obligeant à s'arrêter en même temps.

''Rien n'est arrivé !'' Reprenais-je d'un ton sévère en lui donnant un regard pointu.'' Je vais oublier ce qui s'est passé et continuer à te traiter comme mon ami.''

Je regardais le garçon dans l'expectative comme j'attendais sa réponse mais il semblait que je l'avais laisser sans voix. Il me jaugea presque dans l'incrédulité avant qu'un faible sourire orna ses lèvres dans la reconnaissance.

Il me donna un hochement de tête en accord et s'était quand je remarquais ma mère et les Argent se diriger tout droit vers Scott et Allison qui semblaient sortir de sa voiture.

''Oh, merde ! Je le savais !'' M'exclamais-je avant d'ouvrir rapidement la portière bientôt suivis de Jackson avant de m'arrêter à leurs hauteurs.

À l'entente de nos pas, ma mère se tourna vers moi et jaugea sévèrement Jackson avant de reporter son regard sur moi.''Hailee ? Où est-ce que tu étais ?''

L'ensemble de l'attention se porta sur moi à l'entente de mon prénom avant que Christopher se tourna vers Allison avec un regard sévère me rappelant de ma mère à ce moment précis.

''Allison dans la voiture.''

Seulement, la brune n'avait pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement comme bientôt, un cri strident retentit me faisant sursauter malgré moi. Nous nous tournions tous vers la source de bruit simplement pour apercevoir une horde de parents s'agiter et courir dans un état de folie générale.

''Hailee !'' Appela aussitôt ma mère en empoignant mon bras avant qu'elle donna un regard entendu à l'attention de mon oncle me faisant froncer les sourcils dans la confusion.

Elle commença à me tirer avec elle vers sa voiture quand un couple nous percuta soudainement de plein fouet, nous séparant. Je pouvais voir tout se déchaîner comme je me mettais aussitôt à la recherche de ma mère dans l'inquiétude et commença à marcher entre les voitures.

''Hailee ! Hailee ! '' Entendis-je la voix familière d'ALlison et je me retournais instantanément à la recherche de la brune.

Je tournais sur moi-même avant de l'apercevoir entre deux voiture à quelque pas de moi. Je m'élançais aussitôt dans sa direction sans vraiment regarder où j'allais et tentais de garder mon état de paniqué vers le bas comme les gens ne cessaient de me percuter sur leur chemin pour atteindre la sécurité de leurs voitures. C'était comme-ci ils essayaient d'échapper à quelque chose et tout à coup, la patte griffus de la nuit dernière resurgit dans mon esprit. Je ne réalisais même pas que j'avais complètement gelée en plein milieu du parking comme je sentis la panique resurgir à nouveau et ma respiration devenir de plus en plus incontrôlable.

''HAILEE !''

J'entendais à peine la voix horrifiée d'Allison dans ma brume de panique avant de lever les bras devant moi quand une lumière m'éblouissait. Je remarquais trop tard la voiture se dirigeant tout droit vers moi à toute vitesse et ferma aussitôt les yeux à l'attente de l'impact.

Bientôt, je sentis un corps me percuter de plein fouet avant que je chutais de tout mon poids sur le sol et fus aussitôt écraser avec une nouvelle charge lourde. Mon souffle s'accrocha dans ma gorge comme mon dos percuta le sol dur et froid de plein fouet avant que je sentis une paire de mains tremblante traîné le long de mon visage avec douceur.

''Hailee ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Hailee ? Ouvre les yeux ! S'il te plaît ! Ouvre les yeux !'' Entendis-je une voix telle un ange et j'ouvrais lentement mes paupières pour rencontrer la paire d'yeux bleu la plus belle que j'avais jamais rencontrer.

Mon souffle s'accrocha dans ma gorge à nouveau mais pour une toute autre raison cette fois et je me perdais complètement dans la beauté que représentait Isaac. Je remarquais à peine sa main atteindre pour mon crâne avant qu'une douleur sourde me fit grimacer à son contact.

'' Je crois que tu t'es cogné la tête. Tu saignes !'' Déclara Isaac dans un ton paniqué comme il regarda le bout de ses doigts et s'était quand j'entendis la voix d'ALlison avant que celle-ci accourut droit vers moi.

''Hailee !'' M'interpella Allison en poussant inconsciemment Isaac de la voie avant de m'engloutir dans une étreinte féroce.'' Oh mon dieu, j'ai eu tellement peur ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas bouger ?''

Elle me relâcha pour m'examiner dans l'expectative et j'ouvrais la bouche dans l'incertitude avant de la refermer pour la perte de mot. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'avais paniqué. J'étais faible. Atrocement faible et méprisable. J'aurais du me faire écraser par cette voiture. C'était tout ce que je méritais. Les mots de ma mère resurgir dans mon esprit et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de murmurer les mots pour moi-même.''On meurt !''

Soudain, un coup de feu retentit, nous interpellant et je donnais un regard paniqué sur Allison avant de me lever brusquement. La brune me tira avec elle en direction de la foule se rassemblant au milieu du parking et je donnais un dernier regard par-dessus mon épaule pour croiser le regard d'Isaac me suivant.

Allison fit soudainement une halte et je lui donnais un regard étrange avant de suivre son regard simplement pour écarquiller les yeux à la vue du cadavre d'un énorme puma sur le sol. Je cherchais aussitôt autour de la foule à la recherche de ma mère et la trouva au côté de son frère qui tenait actuellement un énorme revolver dans ses mains. Son regard visait actuellement à Scott et je jaugeais leur échange silencieux avant de sentir des yeux sur moi. Je reportais mon regard sur ma mère pour la trouver à me regarder avec froideur. Son regard retomba sur son frère et je sentis un frisson me parcourir le long de mon dos dans la crainte. Il y avait quelque de définitivement pas normal avec notre famille.


	9. -It's an hallucination ?-

Je sortais de l'épicerie avec un sac plein de nourriture malsaine depuis que je faisais une sorte de dépression nerveuse et marcha en direction de ma voiture. Mon regard scanna le parking comme à mon habitude et je ne tardais pas à accélérer le pas. Même si l'explication la plus logique était de dire que le puma avait été à l'origine de tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que cela était un foutu mensonge. Après tout, combien de puma traçait des spirale malade sur vos fenêtres et vous effrayaient jusqu'à la perte de conscience.

Je tirais les clés de la poche arrière de mon jean pour déverrouiller ma portière avant de poser le sac en plastique sur mon siège passager. Je montais derrière le volant et appuya sur la sécurité avant de mettre le contact. La musique classique remplit instantanément l'espace et je m'engageais sur les routes sombres de Beacon Hills. Je venais tout juste de sortir de mon cours de violoncelle et j'avais juste besoin de décompresser. M. Evans avait été particulièrement dur sur moi aujourd'hui et je grinçais des dents rien qu'en repensant à ses critiques négatives. Mes doigts n'étaient pas placés au bon endroit, je n'étais pas dans le tempo et je n'arriverais à rien si je continuais comme ça. Au final, il m'avait congédier avant l'heure et je me sentais absolument pathétique. Donc, c'était pour cela que j'avais besoin d'obtenir du réconfort. C'était un fait. Parfois, j'étais comme ces adolescentes bizarre et leurs obsessions avec la nourriture malsaine. Je ne tardais pas à tourner le coin de la rue menant tout droit au cimetière et une pensée soudaine assaillit mon esprit. Je n'avais pas revu Isaac depuis la nuit des réunions parents/professeurs. Je l'avais cherché à travers les couloirs du lycée plutôt cette semaine mais il n'était nulle part pour être vue. Il n'était même pas présent dans nos classes communes et je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter de ces absences fréquentes. Étais-ce parce qu'il était encore blessé ? Avait-il une sorte de maladie grave ?

Tant de questions sans réponses tournaient dans mon esprit et j'avais désespérément besoin de réponse. J'avais besoin de lui. Il semblait être une sorte de constante dans ma vie étrange et il m'avait sauvé la vie. Je me rappelais l'entendre me dire qu'il prenait parfois des quart de travail la nuit et je faisais une déviation en direction du cimetière. Je me garais bientôt devant l'immense portail et coupa le moteur. Mon regard tomba sur mon pare-brise et je pouvais voir une sorte de brouillard effrayant donnant sur le cimetière. Plus effrayant, tu meurs. Pourtant, les cimetières avaient toujours été une source d'apaisement pour moi et je ne pouvais pas trouvé en moi l'instint d'être effrayer. Si j'étais quelque chose en ce moment, c'était excité et légèrement nerveuse. La dernière fois que j'avais parlé avec Isaac cela ne s'était pas vraiment bien passé et je craignais qu'il ne voulait pas me voir. Cela aurait été n'importe quel autre garçon, j'aurais probablement pénétrer à l'intérieur du cimetière sans soin dans le monde mais c'était Isaac. Le doux garçon timide aux cheveux bouclés et aux allures angélique. Avec une respiration profonde, je récupérais mon sac d'épicerie avec mon téléphone portable pour m'éclairer à travers la nuit et sortis de l'habitacle de ma voiture. J'analysais lentement les environs en claquant doucement ma portière avant de sentir un sentiment d'appréhension à la vue du vélo d'Isaac enchaîné contre l'un des poteaux électrique se trouvant à l'avant du cimetière. Je verrouillais les portières de ma voiture avant de marcher en direction du vieux portail. Je le poussais doucement et grimaça légèrement au grincement de métal qui accompagnait mon geste avant de cliquer rapidement sur mon écran de téléphone pour activer la lampe torche. Je tendais le bras devant moi pour regarder où je marchais et commença à marcher entre les allées. Une brise fraîche ne tarda pas à se faire sentir et j'enveloppais mon bras tenant le sac d'épicerie autour de mon abdomen pour garder la chaleur. Le simple jean noir skinny taille haute avec le crop-top blanc et ma veste en cuir que je portais n'étaient pas vraiment adaptés pour une sortie nocturne et je commençais à regretter de ne pas avoir choisit de porter un pull.

Je passais devant les différentes tombes en lisant certaines inscriptions sur mon passage et pensa brièvement à me rendre à celle de mon père avant de décider contre elle. J'étais venu pour voir Isaac. De plus, je n'avais pas visité la tombe de mon père depuis le jour de son enterrement et je ne savais pas comment je devrais agir si je me trouvais à nouveau devant sa tombe. Lui parler ? Ouais, non ! J'ai toujours trouvé ça stupide et inutile dans les films.

Finalement, j'entendis le bruit fort d'une machine en mouvement et je fus bientôt attiré par les faibles lumières des lampadaires. J'escaladais une petit montée avant de plisser légèrement les yeux à la lumière soudaine. Je faisais une pause en regardant le bulldozer servant à creuser les tombes devant moi et leva une main à mon front pour regarder le conducteur se trouvant à l'intérieur. Un petit sourire rampa le long de mes lèvres comme j'apercevais Isaac avec ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et je faisais mon chemin dans sa direction.

''Isaac !'' Appelais-je en marchant plus proche de la machine avant de décider de changer de tactique quand je me rendis compte qu'il ne m'entendait pas. Je faisais une déviation et me posta juste devant la machine l'interpellant aussitôt.

''Hailee ?'' S'estomaqua Isaac en tirant l'un de ses écouteurs avant de se pencher sur le côté de la machine pour me regarder avec des yeux éberlués.''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?''

Je levais ma main devant mes yeux depuis que j'avais les phares en plein dans mon visage et grimaça en criant pour lui.'' Tu peux éteindre les phares ? Je suis sur le point d'être aveugle !''

Le garçon s'empressa de faire cela avec un regard d'excuse sur son visage avant de descendre de la machine pour me rejoindre. Je sentais la nervosité m'assaillir à mesure qu'il s'approchait de moi et je lui donnais un faible sourire une fois qu'il était à ma hauteur.

''Hey !'' Saluais-je incertaine comme je baissais les yeux sur le sol avant de lever le sac d'épicerie comme une sorte d'offrande.''Hm … je pensais que je pourrais te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé et tu sais … discuter ?''

''Je … euh … '' Son regard se porta sur la machine qu'il conduisait auparavant avant de se porter à nouveau sur moi dans le malaise.'' Je travaille.''

Je sentis la tristesse coulée profondément ma poitrine comme je réalisais la portée de ces mots et décida de faire une sortie rapide pour éviter de m'humilier d'avantage. C'était déjà assez gênant pour moi. Voilà pour Allison et ses maudits conseils.

Je hochais la tête en essayant d'agir aussi composé que possible.''Oh ! Ouais … euh … désolé ! Je vais partir … ouais, je vais faire ça.''

Je n'allais pas rester une minute de plus à me ridiculiser d'avantage. Je faisais déjà demi-tour dans la honte et sentis mes épaules chuter dans la défaites comme je frappais quelque feuilles mortes sur mon chemin.

J'entendis quelques murmures agités venant du garçon derrière moi avant que sa voix envoûtant me stoppa dans mes étapes. Je me retournais aussitôt me maudissant mentalement pour agir aussi nécessiteuse avant de croiser le regard maladroit d'Isaac.

''En fait, je … euh … je pourrais bénéficier d'une petite pause.'' Bégaya-t-il en se frottant la nuque dans un acte de timidité avant de regarder vers moi dans l'incertitude.''Enfin, si tu es toujours d'accord ?''

Un nouveau sourire orna mes lèvres comme je faisais de nouveau mon chemin vers le grand garçon et je m'arrêtais à sa hauteur avant de me sentir une nouvelle fois nerveuse.

''Comment va ta tête ? Je veux dire … tu n'as rien, hein ? '' S'empressa Isaac de demander avec un regard de pur préoccupation suscitant un tout nouveau sentiment de flottaison dans mon estomac.

''Non ! Enfin, c'était pas grand chose.'' Répondis-je en mordant ma lèvre inférieur me sentant intimidée pour une raison quelconque.'' Mais ça aurait pu être pire si tu n'avais pas été là. Je tenais vraiment à te remercier pour ça. Et surtout, m'excuser pour … enfin, tu sais … rire la dernière fois et tout ça.''

Je regardais comme la pomme d'Adam d'Isaac roula le long de son cou suscitant une sorte d'émotion chauffé dans mon bas-ventre avant qu'il passa sa main sur sa nuque en me regardant.

'' Bien !'' Ces yeux allèrent large à son lapsus et il se corrigea rapidement dans une randonnée.'' Enfin, non ! Je veux pas dire bien dans ce sens. C'est juste que … je-je … suis … je suis juste soulagé que tu n'es rien.''

Je relâchais un rire à sa timidité évidente avant de prendre dans sa beauté et sentis mes joues chauffés quand il plongea son regard intense dans le mien.'' Alors … hm … je sais pas pour toi mais je meurs de faim et j'ai apporté plein de choses toute plus grasse que les autres mais aussi incroyablement bonne.''

Je lui donnais une grimace par-dessus mon épaule comme je faisais mon chemin vers l'un des bancs à proximité et entendis son rire calme avant que je prenais place sur la surface froide. Je retenais un léger frisson avant de fouiller à travers le sac plastique.

''Et bien, maintenant, tu as mon attention.'' Railla Isaac d'un ton ludique assez décontracté et je relevais la tête pour le regarder avec un vrai sourire qu'il ne tarda pas à me rendre.

Il s'asseyait à mes côtés et je croisais mes jambes en style indien pour pouvoir lui faire face. J'attrapais deux bouteille de soda à la cerise et lui en tendis une dans l'incertitude.'' Venir ici était un peu une impulsion de dernière minute alors … je ne sais pas vraiment si cela te convient ?''

''Vraiment ? '' S'enquit Isaac avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers le sac de nourriture avec un regard étonné.''Tu allais mangé tout ça par toi-même ?''

''Ouais.'' Acquiesçais-je avec un regard sombre en repensant à mon professeur de musique exécrable.'' J'avais pas mal de commentaires désobligeant à évacués.''

Isaac sillonna soudainement ses sourcils sur moi.''Commentaires désobligeants ?''

'' Crois-moi, tu veux pas savoir !'' Déclarais-je en secouant la tête avec un air agacé.''Les commentaires de pourrait détruire chaque infime partie d'estime que tu possèdes. Cet homme sait définitivement son chemin pour te rendre misérable.'' Je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé que l'ambiance était devenu soudainement plus maussade jusqu'à ce que je donnais un regard sur Isaac pour le trouver à regarder d'un air absent dans le vide. J'apportais aussitôt ma main sur la sienne dans un réflexe et il releva la tête pour me regarder avec surprise.''Tout vas bien ? Est-ce que j'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?''

''Oh ! Non! Non ! Je … qui est M. Evans ?''

Je m'apprêtais à retirer ma main de celle d'Isaac mais ce dernier entrelaça nos doigts ensemble me surprenant légèrement pour un moment comme je regardais comment sa main recouvrait la mienne avant de reporter mon regard sur lui en déglutissant.

'' Il est mon professeur de violoncelle.'' Répondis-je d'un ton distrait comme je sentais la chaleur se répandre le long de mes veines avant de baisser les yeux sur mes jambes avec un froncement de sourcils légèrement contrarié.'' Il est aussi un vrai tyran.''

Un froncement de sourcils ne tarda pas à s'immiscer sur le visage d'Isaac comme il me jaugea plus attentivement dans la concentration.''Pourquoi continuer alors ?''

''Ma mère.'' Fut ma réponse avant que je relevais la tête dans la contrariété.''Mais peu importe ! Changeons de sujet ! Comme … oh ! Je sais ! Comment tu as fait à ton test de chimie ?''

'' Pas trop mal !'' Répondit Isaac comme je déchirais un paquet de pop-tarte acidulé avant de prendre une bouchée en hochant la tête.'' J'ai eu un B -.''

''B - ? '' M'exclamais-je avec un sourire fière en me tournant vers lui avant de sillonner légèrement mes sourcils quand je vis un sourire en coin orner ses lèvres.''Quoi ?''

son sourire s'élargit à mon air confus avant qu'il pointa à mon menton dans l'amusement.''Tu as … tu as un peu de pop-tarte. Juste là !''

J'écarquillais les yeux dans la gêne tout comme je m'empressais de balayer mon menton de la saleté tandis qu'Isaac riait de plus belle à mon empressement me faisant le regarder avec malice.

''Ça te fais rire, hein ?''

Sans prendre garde, je prenais la dernière pop-tarte de son emballage et l'écrasa malicieusement sur la partie gauche de son visage, le surprenant avant d'éclater dans un fous-rire à son air ahurit.

''Là ! Beaucoup mieux !'' Annonçais-je en tenant mon ventre dans l'hilarité avant de geler quand je sentis la froideur de la glace sur mon nez. Je jetais un regard incrédule sur Isaac comme il riait à son tour.''Tu n'as pas osé ?''

Je tentais de récupérer le bain de glace des mains d'Isaac pour me venger mais ce dernier se releva au dernier moment et leva le bain de glace au-dessus de ma tête pour me narguer avec sa hauteur. Je sautais pour essayer de le récupérer, en vain.

''Isaac ! Rends-moi ça ! Tu mesures combien, d'ailleurs ? '' M'exclamais-je avec un air renfrogné en gardant de sauter provoquant le fous-rire du garçon.''Sérieusement ? Tu es comme le géant vert commercial !''

À cela, Isaac s'arrêta et posa ses yeux sur moi avec un regard ahurit mais encore malicieux.'' Tu viens vraiment de me comparer au géant vert ?''

Je prenais un pas de recul avec défi et posa mes mains sur mes hanches tout en souriant d'un large sourire de cheschire.

''Peut-être que je l'ai fais !'' Déclarais-je narquoise avant de tirer ma langue d'un air ludique.'' Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à ce sujet ?''

Je pouvais voir le sourire d'Isaac devenir de plus en plus grand ne m'inspirant rien de bon avant de lâcher un petit cri quand il reposa le bain de glace avant de commencer à me chasser. Je courrais aussi vite que je pouvais en dépit de mes rires et slaloma entre les tombes comme je pouvais entendre les pas rapides d'Isaac se rapprocher.

Son rire se mélangea au mien comme je faisais une embardée autour d'une tombe avant de stopper à bout de souffle.

''Ok ! Ok ! Tu gagnes ! Je me … je me rends !'' Riais-je à gorge déployée comme Isaac et moi étions encore séparés par une pierre tombale et je levais les yeux pour rencontrer le regard hilare du garçon blond.

Il se tenait en face de moi aussi essoufflé et je pouvais voir son sourire lumineux accentuant mon humeur. Je ne savais absolument pas ce que je faisais en ce moment. Tout ce que je pensais était combien cela me faisait du bien d'être en sa présence et je réalisais que je n'avais pas autant rit dans les âges.

''Vraiment ? Aussi facilement ?'' Se moqua Isaac en prenant un pas en avant m'indiquant qu'il n'était pas près d'abandonné notre chasse et je me remettais aussitôt à courir dans l'autre sens.'' Hailee ! Attends !''

Bientôt, je sentis une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de mon abdomen avant que je sois projeté contre une poitrine solide me soutirant plus de rire.

Je riais de plus belle quand Isaac commença à chatouiller mes côtés et je me dandinais dans son atteinte pour me libérer.''N-no-non … s'i-s-il te plaît … ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Isa-isaac ! Arrête ! Ah ! Ah !''

''Quel est le mot magique ? '' Ria Isaac en gardant de chatouiller mes côtés tandis que je gardais de le supplier pour qu'il me laissait aller.''Alors ? Allez, Hailee ! Il suffit de le dire !''

''D'acc-d'accord ! Je m'exc-m'excuse, Isaac ! Je m'excuse !'' M'esclaffais-je à bout de souffle avant de sentir ses mains quitter mes côtés me laissant me retourner pour le regarder avec des yeux brillant de larme.

Il arborait un immense sourire béat avant de croiser mon regard. Le brun mousseux de mes yeux rencontrèrent les orbes bleutés et un silence tomba sur nous comme nos sourire persistaient sur nos lèvres. Soudainement, j'étais beaucoup plus consciente de notre proximité et je pouvais presque sentir chacune de ses respirations contre ma poitrine. Ses mains étaient maintenant sur mes hanches me tenant proche de lui et un sentiment de chaleur s'installa dans mes joues. Je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre la chamade dans mes oreilles et je baissais les yeux dans la timidité avant de me racler la gorge dans l'embarras. Isaac semblait sortir de sa transe et prit aussitôt un pas de recul dans la timidité.

Un nouveau frisson me parcourut me rappelant de la froideur de la nuit et je resserrais ma veste autour de moi pour tenter de garder la chaleur. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Isaac et le garçon retira sa veste avant de la draper sur mes épaules me surprenant à nouveau par son geste doux.

''Merci !''

Je lui donnais un petit sourire avant d'enfiler mes bras dans les manches sur-dimensionnés de son manteau avant de prendre une bouffée de son parfum dans l'inconscience. Il sentait toujours le même. Le bois de santal et cette douce odeur de lessive. Je réalisais trop tard ce que j'étais entrain de faire et je relevais brusquement la tête de son menton dans l'embarras avant de regarder n'importe où sauf à lui comme je pouvais voir un petit sourire en coin orner ses lèvres rosées.

''Je … euh … nous devrions peut-être retourner … ''

''Oui, nous devrions.'' Acquiesça Isaac en m'interrompant dans ma randonnée agité avant de commencer à marcher de retour mais non sans me tendre nerveusement sa main dans ma direction. Je pouvais voir l'élan d'espoir et d'appréhension dans ses yeux et je prenais un pas dans sa direction avant d'enlacer mes doigts avec les siens.

Nous étions finalement retourné à notre banc et avait passé la moitié du quart de travail d'Isaac à discuter de tout et de rien. C'était comme-ci il n'y avait aucune barrière entre nous. Je lui avais dis probablement plus de chose sur moi que je ne pouvais imaginer et je me sentais bien avec cela. Aussi fou que cela était pour moi, je me sentais bien et contenu comme je ne m'étais jamais sentis dans un temps long.

Je lui avais tenu compagnie comme il avait terminé de creuser la tombe qu'il avait commencé avant mon arrivée et j'avais fini par le raccompagner chez lui. Bien, son faux chez lui. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion de l'appeler sur celui-là mais j'étais certaine qu'il n'habitait pas dans cette maison. Il était à nouveau repartit dans le sens inverse me laissant un sentiment de frustration. Je savais que je ne devrais pas le pousser depuis que nous n'étions qu'au début de notre amitié mais je voulais désespérément savoir ce qu'il me cachait. Je me souciais énormément du garçon et je voulais vraiment prendre soin mais j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il y avait une sorte de barrière entre-nous. Un non-dit qui pourrait nous briser à part et cela me rendait incroyablement nerveuse.

Comme en ce moment, je pensais encore à la soirée merveilleuse que j'avais passé avec Isaac et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'arborer un léger froncement de sourcils sur mon visage comme je faisais mon chemin à travers la cafétéria. Allison m'avait envoyé un message hier soir et je ne l'avais lu qu'en me réveillant ce matin. Il semblerait qu'elle avait des choses à m'apprendre sur notre famille et cela avait suffit à me rappeler de tout ce qui clochait autour de moi. J'étais sortis de ma bulle Isaac et me concentra d'avantage sur la tâche à accomplir.

Je marchais à l'intérieur de la cafétéria et repéra Allison et Lydia autour d'une des tables vides. La brune semblait avoir un air excité sur le visage comme elle parcourait un livre me faisant lever un sourcil dans l'intrigue. Je faisais aussitôt mon chemin vers le duo et m'arrêta juste au moment où Lydia leva sa fourchette en pointant en direction d'Allison avec un air confus.

''La quoi ? De où ?''

''La bête de Gevaudan.'' Répondit Allison captant instantanément mon attention.

Je claquais mes livres sur la table, interpellant l'attention des filles et m'assaillais au côté de Lydia tandis qu'Allison redressa sa tête vers moi avec un sourire lumineux.'' Hailee ! Écoute ça, un monstre à quatre pattes ressemblant à un loup aurait été vu dans les régions françaises de l'Auvergne et de la Dordogne dans les années 1764 et 1767. La bête a ainsi fait plus de 100 meurtres épouvantables et cela à tel point que le roi Louis XVI lui-même a envoyait l'un de ses meilleurs chasseur pour la tuer. ''

À cela, Lydia leva les yeux dans l'ennui.''Rasoir.''

Seulement, Allison ne perdit pas son enthousiasme pour autant comme elle replongea son regard sur le livre et reprit sa lecture me captivant d'avantage.

''Les membres du clergé ont déclarés que la bête était une créature envoyer par Satan.''

Je me mordais l'intérieur de ma joue comme Lydia refit une remarque ennuyée et reporta mon attention sur Allison qui avait perdu son sourire. Je lui donnais un signe de tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

''D'autres pensent que c'est un sorcier capable de se métamorphoser en a un monstre amateur de chair humaine.'' Termina Allison me laissant d'autant plus confuse quant à tout ce que cela était et je fronçais les sourcils dans la pensées avant de me pincer le pont de mon nez au désintérêt de Lydia.

''Tu peux me dire en quoi ça concerne votre famille ?'' La blonde de fraise nous pointa chacune notre tour avec sa fourchette avec un regard ennuyé.

Allison me jeta un regard complice avant de reporter son attention sur Lydia.''J'y viens, on pense que la bête a été capturé et tué par un célèbre chasseur dont la femme et les 4 enfants ont été les toutes premières victimes de la créature'' Lydia arborait toujours un air dépité tandis que je m'appuyais sur la table avec intérêt.''Il s'appelait comme nous.''

''Vraiment ?'' M'exclamais-je avec un air ahurit avant de jeter un éclat sur Lydia quand elle soupira à mes côtés.

''Vos ancêtres ont tués le grand méchant loup et ensuite ?'' Questionna la blonde de fraise avec sarcasme.

''C'était bien plus qu'un loup.'' Soutenu Allison me soutirant un regard perplexe avant qu'elle tourna la page et nous montra une illustration.'' Tenez, regarder ça. À votre avis ça ressemble à quoi ?''

Je sentis mon cœur se gelé dans ma cage thoracique comme je regardais tout droit dans les yeux rougeoyant d'un énorme loup noir entouré d'un brouillard épais. Aussitôt, mon esprit retourna à cette fameuse nuit et je sentis un tremblement de panique m'assaillir tout comme mon rythme cardiaque pompa plus difficile dans ma poitrine. C'était impossible. Non ! J'avais eu une hallucination. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais levé dans un bond, alertant l'ensemble des occupants de la cafétéria sur moi à mon bond soudain et je croisais le regard confus et inquiet d'Allison et Lydia. Bien, Lydia semblait me jauger beaucoup plus attentivement comme-ci elle savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas.

''Hailee ? Tu vas bien ?'' S'empressa Allison de me demander et je secouais farouchement la tête pour tenter de me calmer, en vain.

''Je-je-je … je dois y aller.''

Je n'attendais même pas sa réponse ni écoutais ces appels comme je récupérais mes affaires dans la précipitation avant de boulonner en direction de la sortie. J'étais tellement perdu dans mon état de transe que je ne repérais même pas le duo de choc me suivre avec des regards de préoccupations sincère.

Je courais à travers le couloir dans l'espoir d'atteindre la salle de bain des filles la plus proche avant de succomber à nouveau à une attaque de panique quand je percutais de plein fouet un coffre solide. L'impact était si fort que je retombais lourdement en arrière et lâcha un gémissement douloureux quand mon crâne déjà blessé de l'accident lors de la réunion entra avec le sol dur du lycée.

''Hailee ? Oh mon dieu, Hailee !'' Entendis-je une voix familière haleté dans la préoccupation avant qu'un regard bleuté planait sur moi m'apaisant instantanément.'' Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais et … ''

Je posais aussitôt ma main sur son biceps en me redressant avant de grimacer légèrement quand j'atteignais ma bosse à travers mon cuir chevelu.

''Hm … cela va faire mal pour encore longtemps.'' Gémis-je en plissant les yeux avant de rencontrer à nouveau le regard soucieux d'Isaac.

''Tu vas bien ? Je veux dire, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?'' Insista Isaac visiblement inquiet et un petit sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres à sa préoccupation.''Tu veux que je t'accompagnes à l'infirmerie ?''

Je lâchais un petit rire avant de regarder le gâchis de mes livres gisant autour de nous. J'étais encore sur le sol et Isaac se trouvait agenouiller à mes côtés.

'' Ou tu pourrais simplement m'aider à me relever !'' Suggérais-je nettement plus calme faisant sourire le garçon avec soulagement.

Il me tendit sa main en se levant sur ses grandes jambes avant de me tirer avec lui sur mes pieds. Je m'empressais de récupérer mes livres avec l'aide d'Isaac avant de reporter mon attention sur lui. Et c'était quand je le remarquais. L'énorme ecchymose sous son œil droit et sa lèvre fondu.

'' Oh mon dieu, Isaac !'' Haletais-je en apportant ma main à ma bouche dans la sollicitude.''Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?'' Il ouvrit la bouche avec cette expression comme-ci il était sur le point de me mentir et je rétrécis durement mon regard sur lui.''Et ne me dis pas que tu t'aies fait ça à Lacrosse.''

Il serra aussitôt ses lèvres fermées à mon regard avant de me jauger dans un silence pesant avant que je remarquais le changement dans son expression. Il mettait ses défenses et je savais instantanément ce qui allait arriver. Je levais la main entre nous pour l'arrêter et relâcha un soupir lasse.

''Écoute, tu as tes secrets, je comprends !'' Déclarais-je d'un air contrit et je pouvais le voir sur le point d'objecter mais je l'arrêtais.''Et d'habitude, je ne fais pas ça mais j'aime passé du temps avec toi donc je vais attendre.''

Je pouvais voir le regard du garçon aller large à mon aveu et je mordais sur ma lèvre inférieur comme j'attendais sa réponse avec appréhension.

''Et si je ne peux pas te les dires ?'' Me défia-t-il en me dévisageant avec impassibilité.

Je le jaugeais avec intensité comme je songeais à cette possibilité et me sentis devenir de plus en plus confus sur mes sentiments. Je n'étais pas habitué à gérer ce genre de relation. En fait, je ne savais même pas comment entretenir une relation quel qu'elle soit et Isaac ne me rendait pas la tâche facile.

Seulement, je n'étais définitivement pas prête à reculer. Peu importe combien il me repousserait, j'allais persévérer et j'allais le faire clair pour lui.

Je relevais le menton avec assurance et le dévisagea un moment avant de laisser mes pensées sortir à l'air libre.''Dans ce cas, je suppose que j'aurai à le découvrir par moi-même.''

Un regard de pur panique passa sur le visage d'Isaac à mes mots et il prit bientôt un pas de recul comme-ci je l'avais brûler. Je sentais ma poitrine se gonfler avec un sentiment de rejet et je savais ce qui allait suivre. Il allait me repousser.

'' Bien !'' Cassa-t-il sèchement en serrant la sangle de son sac à dos usé.'' Dans ce cas, j'espère que tu aimes les déceptions.''

Je restais bouche bée comme il fit demi-tour sans même un regard dans ma direction et je regardais à nouveau son dos fuyant pour la deuxième fois. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait cacher de si grand pour me garder autant à l'écart. Cependant, je n'allais pas abandonner. Si son affront m'avait fait quelque chose, c'était me rendre encore plus déterminé à trouver ce qu'il pouvait me cacher. Je jetais un dernier regard sur le garçon comme il tourna rapidement le coin d'un pas furieux avant de baisser les yeux sur le sol dans la frustration. Je secouais lentement la tête avant de reprendre mon chemin.

Après ma petite crise de panique, j'avais plutôt éviter Allison et je marchais maintenant sur le domaine de Lacrosse pour éviter de passer par le couloir où se trouvait son casier. J'étais encore plus troublé par ce que j'avais vue. Les mots d'Allison sur notre famille résonnaient dans ma tête comme un tambour battant et je ne pouvais pas nier les points similaire. Dénis avait vue les yeux rougeoyant puis les yeux jaune et j'avais vu les yeux bleu de ce gars. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être réel ? Des sorciers changeant en animal ? Ce gars ne ressemblait certainement pas à un sorcier. Un dur à cuir, peut-être mais pas à un sorcier fou. Je marchais derrière les gradins quand j'entendis un ensemble de voix familières me faisant froncer les sourcils. Je faisais lentement mon chemin en direction des voix et recula instantanément contre les gradins à la vue de Scott et Stiles. Les mots de Dénis resurgir dans mon esprit et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder à nouveau sur Scott. Je regardais dans la confusion ainsi qu'une légère grimace de douleur comme Stiles envoya littéralement une balle dans l'épaule de Scott à l'aide de son bâton de crosse avant qu'il le bombarda à nouveau dans le ventre récoltant un gémissement douloureux du garçon.

Stiles déclara quelque chose avec un immense sourire semblant jouir pleinement de son activité et j'approfondissais mon sillon de sourcils en un froncement. Qu'est-ce que c'est deux trafiquaient encore ? Ils étaient probablement les deux garçons les plus étrange que j'avais rencontré. Bien, surtout Stiles.

Je grimaçais en feignant la douleur comme Stiles reprit son attaque sur Scott, lui envoya plusieurs balles avec force dans l'épaule, le ventre, les genoux et même le visage quand soudain, Scott chuta à terre en se tenant le ventre dans la douleur. Je gelais comme Stiles accourut à son côté en jetant le bâton de crosse au sol. J'écarquillais les yeux comme je vis le garçon brun déchiré un rouleau de scotch retenant ses bras dans une simple force brute et sentis mon corps se figé dans l'appréhension.

Scott gémit si fort que je pouvais l'entendre d'où je me trouvais avant de s'arrêter comme si de rien n'était. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec ce garçon et je devais trouver rapidement Allison. Je faisais instantanément demi-tour et m'élança dans une course de retour dans le bâtiment.

Je courais à perdre haleine à travers les longs couloirs sans prendre préavis des regards étrange que je recevais avant de faire une halte brusque quand je repérais Allison devant son casier avec un livre sur ses jambes. Je reprenais une profonde inspiration pour me composer avant de faire lentement mon chemin devant la brune.

À l'entente de mes pas, Allison releva brusquement la tête et un regard de pur soulagement semblait illuminer son visage quand elle m'aperçut. ''Hailee ! Je t'ai cherché partout après la cafétéria. Où tu étais ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu semblais assez effrayé là-bas !''

''Je-je … euh … je … '' Je balayais une mèche de cheveux de mon visage à la recherche d'un mensonge avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés avec un soupir, lasse. Je pouvais sentir son regard intense sur moi comme je baissais mes yeux sur le livre qu'elle avait lu plutôt.''Tu crois que ça a vraiment un rapport avec notre famille ?''

''Je ne sais pas. Je suppose.'' Répondit la brune avec un léger sillon incertain en touchant le pendentif qui se trouvait autour de son cou attirant mon regard sur ledit objet.'' C'est Kate qui m'a orienté vers cette histoire avec le collier qu'elle m'a offert pour mon anniversaire.''

Je prenais un coup d'œil plus attentif sur le collier et tendis la main dans l'expectative.''Ça a l'air jolie. Je peux voir ?''

Elle acquiesça avant de le retirer de son cou et me le tendis pour que je puisse prendre un meilleur coup d'œil. J'analysais avec un œil critique comme un symbole de loup avec une certaine crête étaient gravé sur la pièce de métal et exprima mes pensées à haute voix.

''Elle semble assez grave sur tout ce truc de loup, tu ne crois pas ?''

'' Ouais mais c'est vrai que c'est plutôt fascinant. Je veux dire, chasseurs dur à cuir et bête monstrueuses.'' Taquina Allison me faisant esquisser un sourire ludique.'' Hey, tu es sûr que tout vas bien ?''

Je détachais mes yeux du pendentif avant de lui tendre et hocha passivement la tête en réponse récoltant un rouleau d'yeux de la brune.''Ouais, sûr.''

''Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continues à te demander. Tu ne me le dirais jamais si tu étais en détresse.''

''Hey !'' Claquais-je en cognant mon épaule contre la sienne pour cacher le fait qu'elle avait raison.''Je vais bien, d'accord. Donc, parlons d'autre chose. Comme … Scott !''

La brune reporta son regard sur moi légèrement surprise par mon choix de conversation.''Scott ? Qu'en est-il ?''

''Bien, ton père t'a privé de sortie, non ?'' Rappelais-je dans l'inquisition.'' C'est pas trop difficile pour vous voir ?''

'' J'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu de toute la journée.'' Se lamenta Allison en appuyant sa tête contre l'un des casiers me faisant hausser un sourcil dans l'expectative.''Il a cassé son téléphone et c'est encore pire qu'avant. Sans parler que mon père est encore plus sur-protecteur depuis la réunion.''

''Ça, je peux comprendre.'' Acceptais-je en haussant les épaules nonchalamment récoltant le regard d'Allison.'' Vous avez sécher les cours après tout. Estimes-toi heureuse que tu n'as pas ma mère.''

''Mais de quel côté es-tu ?'' Railla la brune avec un regard ennuyé avant de laisser une grimace à la pensée de ma mère.''Ouais, peut-être que je m'en sors pas si mal, finalement.'' Nous tombions dans un rire commun avant que la brune recentra son attention moi.'' Alors, toi et Jackson, hein ?''

Je froissais mon nez à l'implication et manqua de me bâillonner.''Ew ! Ne jamais redire ça comme ça. Notre amitié est déjà étrange. Ne rendons pas ça encore plus compliqué.''

''Oh ! Je disais juste ça parce que vous êtes arrivée ensemble à la réunion.'' Déclara Allison feignant l'innocence et je cassais un éclat non-amusé à son attention lui faisant craquer un sourire en coin.''Ok ! Ok ! Dans ce cas, parlons d'Isaac. Tu lui as parlé encore ?''

Je grimaçais cette fois à l'évocation du garçon et cogna ma tête contre le casier avec un soupir frustré.''Ouais ! Ne parlons pas de ça, non plus.''

Allison lâcha un reniflement amusé à mon expression avant de replonger son nez dans son livre avec intérêt. Je fermais les yeux un instant pour essayer de me détendre depuis que mon esprit avait été en constante animation depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux ce matin et respira lentement. Cela aurait été un mois avant, je n'aurais jamais posé avec quelqu'un dans un état aussi vulnérable mais Allison avait cette ambiance décontracté qu'il me manquait tant.

Soudain, j'entendis des bruits de pas avant que la voix familière de Jackson me parvenu aux oreilles.''Est-ce qu'elle dort ?''

Je flashais instantanément mes yeux ouvert et rencontra le regard fatigué du garçon. Il me donna un sourire incertain tandis que je me redressais à l'aide des casiers. Je n'avais absolument rien contre lui mais après ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois que nous étions ensemble, je préférais prendre un peu de recul.

Je baissais mon regard sur Allison qui me jaugeait maintenant avec un regard presque suppliant depuis que je m'étais levé et je flashais un sourire à son attention.''Je dois aller chercher mes livres d'économie. On se voit en classe.'' Je me tournais vers le garçon se trouvant toujours à mes côtés et rencontra son froncement de sourcils.''Jackson.''

J'avais fais mon chemin à mon casier et avais récupérer mes affaires avant la fin de la période libre. La sonnette retentit comme je faisais mon chemin dans la salle de classe du coach simplement pour constater que j'avais également cette classe avec Stiles et Scott. Leurs yeux tombèrent aussitôt sur moi à mon entrée et je vis Allison signant à la table vide se trouvant à côté de Scott et devant Stiles.

Réalisant que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, je faisais mon chemin à reculons vers la table vide en ignorant ouvertement le hochement de tête de Stiles ainsi que le regard de Scott sur mon dos. Je posais mes livres sur le rebord de ma table et sortis une paire de stylo en attente pour la conférence de commencer.

Je pouvais vaguement entendre les murmures de Scott et Allison à mes côtés avant que je sentis une présence pesante sur mon dos.

''Psst ! Psst !'' Entendis-je le sifflement ennuyeux de Stiles et je resserrais ma prise sur mon stylo avant de céder dans l'irritation.''Psst !''

''Quoi ?'' Cassais-je froidement en envoyant un éclat sur le garçon et il recula aussitôt dans sa chaise en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

'' Who! Who ! Certain problème de colère que tu as là !'' Commenta le garçon spathique me faisant rouler des yeux dans l'ennui avant qu'un claquement bruyant d'un livre m'interpella de nouveau à l'avant de la classe.

''On se met au boulot. '' Annonça le coach comme je me réajustais dans mon siège.''Quelqu'un peux me dire ce que vous avez lu hier ?'' Le coach regarda comme certain élèves levèrent la main avec de rouler des yeux dans l'exagération.'' Baisse ta main , Greenberg. Tout le monde le sait que t'as fait tes devoirs. Demandons plutôt à … '' Je regardais comme le coach scanna à nouveau la classe avant de marcher dans ma rangée simplement pour s'arrêter à ma hauteur.''Mccall ?''

''Euh … comment ?'' Répondit aussitôt le garçon qui s'était considérablement baissé dans son siège dans l'espoir d'échapper à la question.

Coach Finstock s'appuya sur le bureau de Scott imposant son regard sur lui.''La lecture.''

''Que je résume la lecture de hier soir ?'' S'exclama Scott me faisant me pincer le pont de mon nez dans l'incrédulité.

Dieu, ce garçon pouvait vraiment être lent.

''Non , je parle plutôt du discours du sang et des larmes de Churchill. '' Rétorqua Finstock avec ironie récoltant quelque rires de la classe tandis que je donnais un regard ennuyé sur le garçon dans le bureau d'à côté.

Je levais les yeux au ciel quand je repérais un sillon véritablement confus sur le visage de Scott et savais instantanément que nous n'étions pas rendu au bout.

''C'est du sarcasme. Est-ce que le mot te dit quelque chose ?'' Cassa le coach avec impatience et j'attrapais le regard d'Allison se former sur moi me faisant hausser les épaules dans l'incertitude.

Bien sûr, j'avais fais la lecture mais ce n'était pas vraiment à moi de sortir Scott de ce problème.

''Ouais , je connais.'' Répondit Scott en donnant un regard en arrière et je pouvais sentir le garçon derrière moi s'agiter me faisant soupirer en me pinçant le pont de mon nez.

''T'as lu le texte ?'' Cingla soudainement le coach définitivement fini avec le garçon et Scott avoua avec embarras qu'il l'avait oublié.''Continue comme ça Mccall , c'est pas comme si t'était aux abandonnés au D. Il faut réagir , je ne peux pas te garder dans l'équipe avec cette moyenne.''

Évidemment, l'équipe. C'était tous ce qui intéressait vraiment ce professeur. Je mordais l'intérieur de ma joue dans l'irritation avant de voir le coach de poster devant le bureau de Scott m'indiquant qu'il allait une nouvelle laisser son esprit étrange à l'air libre. Le coach Finstock était probablement le seul professeur que je n'avais jamais pu réellement comprendre.

''Je sais tu va nous résumer la lecture d'avant hier.'' Je donnais un regard sur Scott dans l'expectative simplement pour voir qu'il ne répondait pas.''Non plus ? D'accord , t'as essayé celle d'avant avant-hier ? '' Le garçon baissa les yeux et je fronçais légèrement les sourcils à l'entente soudaine d'un bruit de bip régulier.''Je sais tu vas nous résumer la totalité de ce que t'as lu dans ta vie , ça devrait être pas trop difficile.''

Je cherchais aussitôt des yeux la source du bruit ennuyeux, écoutant le coach humilié Scott un peu plus à chaque seconde.''Un blog alors. Pourquoi pas ce qu'il y a marqué sur ton parquet de céréale ?'' Je pouvais entendre le ton devenir de plus en plus énervé du coach comme je cassais mon regard sur Stiles dans la suspicion à la source du bruit.''Ou alors l'avertissement qui dit + de18 ans sur ton site préféré. Je t'écoute. Merci Mccall , merci. Merci , Mccall, bravo tu était la seule lueur d'espoir de votre génération. Tu viens de tout réduire à néant, félicitation à ce rythme là, autant te tirer une balle dans le pied. Tu cherchera la définition dans un dictionnaire.'' Je rétrécissais mon regard sur Stiles comme les sons devenaient plus lointain avant de reporter mon regard sur Allison avant de rouler des yeux à la vue.''Bon pour ceux qui suivent , on va commencer.''

Allison tenait actuellement la main de Scott sous la table dans un simple geste de réconfort avant de me clignoter un sourire contrit. Je levais les yeux en froissant mon nez dans l'ennui soutirant un reniflement de la brune avant de reporter mon attention sur le cours.

Je sortais de la salle de classe en tenant mes livres contre ma poitrine tout comme je regardais le dos fuyant de Stiles et Scott à travers le couloir et fronça les sourcils dans l'intrigue. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il semblerait que tout ce qui concernait ma famille me ramenait à ces deux. Je secouais la tête dans la perplexité avant de marcher en direction de mon casier. Je descendais l'escalier et marcha à travers le couloir. J'ouvrais mon casier pour ranger mes livres depuis que c'était ma dernière classe quand je sentis un frisson remonter le long de mon cou. Je gelais aussitôt dans mon action, ma main encore suspendu dans le vide et déglutis comme mon cœur commença à pomper sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Je remarquais pour la première fois que je me trouvais actuellement seule dans le couloir et devenais de plus en plus consciente de mon rythme obtenir beaucoup plus rapide. Je jetais un regard par-dessus mon épaule dans l'appréhension avant de me retourner complètement quand je ne vis personne. Je n'étais définitevement pas normal. Je faisais à nouveau cette chose d'hallucination. Cela devait être ça. J'étais devenu tout simplement paranoïaque. Oh, dieu ! Je perdais complètement.

 **Hey, merci à ceux qui ont commenté cette histoire et l'ont suivi! cela me motive vraiment même si vous êtes encore peu et j'espère vraiment que cette histoire aura beaucoup plus d'intérêt par la suite. En tout cas, je compte bien la continuer donc n'hésiter pas à me faire savoir vos pensées.**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit, quel sont vos relations préférer d'Hailee ?**

 **Personnellement, j'affectionne celle d'Hailee et son petit-frère, Allison et Isaac mais n'hésiter pas à me faire des vôtres :p**

 **Xoxo**


	10. -I'm not weak !-

Je dévalais nonchalamment les escaliers en roulant mes épaules dans la décontraction avant de sauter la dernière marche. C'était encore seulement Dénis et moi ce soir et j'avais la ferme intention d'en profiter. Après les quelques jours que j'avais passé, j'allais définitivement enfreindre mon planning pour m'accorder un peu de temps. L'idée de rébellion d'Allison avait finalement grandit sur moi.

Bien ! C'était aussi parce que je savais que je n'avais probablement plus beaucoup de temps en liberté. Je devenais un peu plus mental chaque jours et ma mère finirait certainement par s'en apercevoir, résultant à mon internat à la maison Eichen. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle m'aurait envoyé dans cet endroit horrible. J'avais déjà eu une certaine expérience lors de mes quatre ans et autant dire que cela était un souvenir que je ne voulais en aucun cas reproduire. J'avais l'habitude de voir des choses qui n'étaient pas là. La pression que ma mère pesait sur moi avait été tellement forte que j'avais commencé à voir une réplique exact mal de mon auto quatre années. Elle me torturait en permanence en me disant combien je n'étais rien et que je méritais mieux de mourir. À un moment donnée, les choses étaient tellement trop que j'avais fini par succomber à ma folie. J'étais jeune et pourtant, si rompu. Même encore aujourd'hui, je pouvais me souvenir du rire malade de mon double comme l'eau remplissait mes poumons, me brûlant de l'intérieur tout comme l'oxygène disparaissait peu à peu de mon cerveau.

J'avais appris par la suite de la noyade dans notre baignoire familiale n'était pas la meilleure idée depuis que ma mère m'avait retrouvée à temps. Son visage avait été vide de toute expression lorsque j'avais complètement perdu dans ses bras en criant de ma petite voix que le jumeau mal m'avait dit de le faire.

J'avais fini par passé un an dans cet institut mentale et c'était probablement les pires années de toute ma vie. Mon psychiatre de l'époque m'avait diagnostiqué avec un trouble de la personnalité et m'avais fait parler et parler durant des jours entier sur mes hallucinations.

J'aperçus le mouvement de l'écran sur ma gauche et tourna ma tête en direction de la télévision avant de faire mon chemin vers le canapé. Dénis se trouvait actuellement les jambes étendues sur la table de salon avec un paquet de pop-corn reposant contre son abdomen tandis qu'il suivait avec ardeur le match de Lacrosse. Je levais les yeux à son choix de divertissement avant de me laisser tomber le dos contre le canapé et lui arracha le pop-corn des mains récoltant un gémissement de protestation.

''Hey ! Je mangeais ça !'' Geint le Munchkins comme je croquais sur le maïs soufflé avant de lui donner un regard critique.

''Ouais, je pense que tu en as eu assez !'' Commentais-je avec un sourire narquois.

Dénis me lança aussitôt un éclat à mon sous-entendu avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air renfrogné.'' Vas-y ! Rit ! Rit autant que tu veux mais tu vas voir quand j'enlèverais ce stupide plâtre.''

Je secouais la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres moqueur clairement pas croire ses paroles et bientôt, je sentis le poing de Dénis se connecter avec mon biceps me faisant haleter dans l'incrédulité. Je cassais aussitôt mon regard sur le garçon qui arborait maintenant une expression hautaine et rétrécis mes yeux sur lui dans l'ennui.

Soudain, la poche de mon pantalon de survêtement semblait vibrer et je baissais mon regard sur la dite poche avant de récupérer mon téléphone pour constater que j'avais un message écrit. J'ouvrais l'enveloppe pensant que cela pourrait être Allison mais fronça mes sourcils dans la perplexité quand je constatais que cela venait de nul autre que Scott Mccall.

Comment il avait obtenu mon numéro était encore au-delà de mon esprit mais il y avait encore pire. Mon froncement de sourcils ne fit que s'amplifier à la lecture du contenu du message.

 _Rejoins-moi au lycée ! Urgent !_

 _Scott_

Je relisais ses mots à multiples reprises pensant qu'il aurait pu se tromper et pensa à l'ignorer durant un moment avant de plisser les lèvres dans l'incertitude. Cela ne voulait peut-être rien dire. Où alors il m'était vraiment destiné et je pourrais enfin obtenir les réponses aux questions que je me posais. Ou, j'étais simplement entrain d'halluciner à nouveau.

''Hey! Hey ! Terre à Hailee !'' Un ensemble de doigt claqua dans mon visage et je détachais brusquement mes yeux de mon écran pour jauger Dénis avec un air de surprise.''Qui c'est ?''

Je levais un sourcil interrogateur dans la perplexité avant qu'il pointa en direction de mon téléphone me rappelant de la raison de mon état confus en premier lieu.

Je reprenais rapidement une expression impassible et me leva pour prendre de la distance avec Dénis avant de rempocher mon téléphone dans ma poche pour l'empêcher de lire.

''Personne ! Ouais … personne.'' Rectifias-je avant de jeter un regard en direction de la fenêtre donnant sur la cour extérieur. Mon regard retomba sur Dénis dans l'indécision avant que je faisais mon choix.''Dis … euh … Allison a besoin de moi pour … euh … pour un projet d'histoire. Ouais, un projet d'histoire donc, tu seras bien par toi-même, hein ?''

Je n'attendais même pas sa réponse comme je stimulais déjà dans le milieu de l'escalier et entendis son bref oui avant de courir le reste de marche me séparant de ma chambre. J'entrais en trombe à l'intérieur de cette dernière et fonça tout droit pour mes baskets de courses avant de les enfiler. J'enroulais une écharpe autour de mon cou avant d'attraper mes clés de voiture au vol et refit le chemin inverse à travers les escaliers. Je traversais le salon-cuisine sans même donner un regard sur Dénis depuis que je pouvais encore entendre la télévision en court d'exécution et fila tout droit dans le couloir avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Je ne savais absolument pas ce que je faisais ni même pourquoi je le faisais mais j'avais l'intime conviction qu'il se passait quelque chose au lycée et je voulais être là.

Je roulais en direction du lycée et appuya sur l'accélérateur quand je passais à travers la route entourée des bois. J'avais toujours eu l'habitude de trouvé l'environnement forestier de Beacon Hills apaisant mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement, je n'en étais plus aussi certaine. La ville semblait s'être considérablement assombrit. Presque comme-ci une allure mystérieuse et mystique l'entourait d'un ha …

Je faisais une pause dans mes propres pensées folles et secoua la tête dans la frustration à moi-même.''Regarde-toi ! Mystérieuse et mystique ! Pff !''

Je ne tardais pas à atteindre le début du parking du lycée quand les phares familiers d'une voiture entrèrent dans ma vision périphérique avant qu'elle tourna, elle aussi, dans le stationnement.

Je me garais aussitôt aux côté de la porsche de Jackson et m'empressais de sortir avec un froncement de sourcils plâtrés sur mon visage à la vue d'Allison sortir de la banquette arrière. La brune ne tarda pas à copier mon expression comme elle s'avança vers moi, décontenancé.

''Hailee ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?''

Je contemplais la pensée de lui dire que j'avais reçu un message de Scott en mordant sur ma lèvre dans l'indécision avant de reporter mon attention sur la brune.''Je … euh …''

'' Ne me dis pas que tu viens t'entraîner aussi le soir, Jenkins !'' M'interpella Jackson en sortant à son tour et je repérais Lydia assise dans le siège passager avec un air ennuyé sur son visage avant que je reposais mes yeux sur Allison qui attendait toujours ma réponse.

'' Je … ouais, je faisais ça.'' Mentis-je avant de redresser le menton en direction de Jackson pour couvrir mon mensonge.''Ça te pose un problème, Whittemore ? Et puis, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que VOUS vous faites ici ?''

Jackson roula des yeux à mon affront tandis qu'Allison me répondit m'envoyant d'avantage sur le bord.'' Scott m'a demander de le rejoindre ici.''

''Il a fait ça ?'' M'empressais-je de demander dans la surprise et la confusion avant de froncer les sourcils à moi-même.''Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait.''

''Qu'est-ce que c'était ?'' Demanda Alliosn avec un sourcil haussé dans l'interrogation à mon murmure et je me contentais de hausser les épaules dans l'indifférence avant de reporter mon regard sur la façade du lycée.

Je repérais la porte avant ouverte et sillonna mes sourcils dans la méfiance avant de fermer ma portière oubliant complètement la présence des autres avec moi. Je prenais un couple de pas avec un air intrigué en direction des marches du lycée quand la voix de Jackson m'arrêta.''Hey ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?''

Je lui jetais un regard par-dessus mon épaule dans l'ennui à son interruption avant de rencontrer le regard d'Allison.''Voir ce que Scott veut.''

J'entendis un couple de pas me suivre instantanément à cela et je n'avais pas besoin de tourner la tête sur le côté pour savoir que c'était Allison qui m'avait rejoint.

''Hey, Hailee, Allison … ''

La voix ennuyeuse de Jackson nous arrêta une nouvelle fois dans notre ascension et je cassais un regard agacé sur le garçon blond tandis qu'Allison lui lança un sourire me faisant froncer les sourcils à ses prochains mots.'' Tu as ce regard qui dit _soyez prudente_.''

''Je suis.'' S'empressa de répondre Jackson à ma plus grande surprise et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de renifler avec dédain, récoltant un regard noir du garçon.''Quoi ?''

''Jackson Whittemore, concerné ? Who ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé voir ça un jour !'' Me moquais-je avec un petit sourire taquin, reconnaissant tout de même la sincérité à ses mots et le garçon ne tarda pas à copier mon sourire.

''Bien, je suis vraiment concerné.'' Acquiesça Jackson me faisant sourire d'avantage.

Je savais que le garçon et moi avions nos différences mais à la fin, je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui. C'était étrange qu'en je pensais que nous ne nous étions jamais parler avant cette année et pourtant, nous étions là, à rire ensemble et se soucier les uns des autres. Parce que je le faisais. Indépendamment du fait qu'il pouvait être un vrai connard la plupart du temps, il était une bonne personne. Il pouvait même être un bon ami quand il montrait ce côté de lui.

Je tournais mon regard sur Allison et pouvais voir le même sourire afficher sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle reporta son regard sur Jackson.''Bien, ce regard concerné te va plutôt bien.''

Je diminuais légèrement mon sourire au flirt inconscient de la brune avant de tirer son bras en direction des marches menant au lycée.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, Jackson. Nous serons très bien.'' L'avertis-je en commençant déjà à marcher en direction de la porte ouverte et relâcha Allison en lui donnant un regard de côté.'' _Ce regard te va plutôt bien, Jackson_! Franchement, Allison ?''

La brune fronça légèrement les sourcils et me donna un regard ennuyé.'' Oh ! Parce que tu te crois mieux avec _Jackson Whittemore, concerné ? Who ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé voir ça un jour_! ''

Je rétrécissais mon regard en gardant de marcher à l'intérieur de l'enceinte et leva les yeux au ciel dans l'ennui.''Peu importe, il suffit de trouver ton petit-ami étrange !''

Si je trouvais les couloirs vides du lycée apaisant en pleine journée, c'était totalement différent en pleine nuit. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de déglutir comme nous tournions un nouveau coin en longeant les rangées de casier et resserra mes bras autour de mon torse recouvert de mon crop-top noir nike à capuche. Je n'étais définitivement pas censé être ici. En fait, aucune de nous n'était censé être ici. J'essayais encore de comprendre pourquoi Scott nous aurait demander à toute les deux de le rejoindre au lycée. Cela n'avait aucun sens et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir ce mauvais pressentiment. Celui que l'on ressentait quand on savait que quelque chose de mal allait arrivé. C'était celui-ci et je commençais sérieusement à devenir de plus en plus inquiète à mesure que nous nous avancions dans le lycée.

''Alors … '' Commença Allison en se rapprochant de moi pour le confort et je posais mon attention sur elle avec un sourcil levé dans l'expectative.'' Pourquoi tu étais vraiment au lycée ?''

Je détournais instantanément les yeux en regardant devant moi et marcha un peu plus dans le silence avant de sentir les yeux d'Allison sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui dire que son petit-ami m'avait envoyé un message pour me demander de le rejoindre au lycée, si ? Ouais, non ! De plus, il y avait certainement une bonne raison à cela et je n'allais pas créer plus de tension. L'allure lugubre de notre entourage était assez suffisant pour nos nerfs.

''L'entraînement. Comme Jackson à dit.'' Haussais-je dans l'indifférence avant de dévier la conversation.''On va couper par la piscine ce sera plus rapide.''

Je faisais mon chemin dans le couloir familier que j'empruntais pratiquement chaque jours de la semaine et poussa la porte du gymnase me sentant aussitôt apaiser par le bruit régulier de l'eau. Je pouvais détester la natation mais je devais admettre que l'endroit familier avait certaine vertu apaisantes.

''On ne les trouves pas !'' S'exclama Allison à mes côtés avant de récupérer son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste.''Je vais appeler Jackson.'' J'attendais à ses côtés dans l'expectative comme elle apporta son cellulaire à son oreille et attendis quelque seconde avant de parler à travers le récepteur.''Hey, je ne peux pas les trouver.'' Il y avait une pause comme Alliosn me donna un regard avant d'acquiescer à elle-même.''Okay ! Donnez-nous une seconde, nous allons vous rejoindre.''

''Bien ! Pouvons-nous y aller, maintenant ?'' Demandais-je dans l'impatience et la brune s'apprêtait à hocher la tête mais la sonnerie de son téléphone l'interrompit.

Un froncement de sourcil entacha son visage comme elle regardait son écran avant qu'elle me le tendit avec un regard interrogateur. Je lui faisais signe de me le donner et apporta son téléphone à mon oreille.''Stiles ?''

''Non ! C'est Scott, pourquoi est-ce que tu as le téléphone d'Allison ?'' Me demanda l'idiot et je donnais un regard sur Allison avant de lui repasser son téléphone dans l'ennui.

La brune lui expliqua que nous étions ici pour le trouver avant de lui donner notre position tandis que je restais à ses côtés avec un air ennuyé sur mon visage avant de remarquer son sillon de confusion sur son visage.

Elle ne tarda pas à raccrocher et me regarda dans la perplexité.''Nous devons aller dans le hall.''

''Ok ! Allons-y, alors !'' Déclarais-je impatiente d'en finir avec cette chasse à l'homme et commença à marcher en direction des portes quand je repérais le regard inquiet d'Allison.''Quoi ?''

''Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'était pas celui qui m'a envoyé ce message, Hailee !'' Dévoila Allison et je faisais une pause dans mes étapes pour la dévisager avec une expression légèrement paniquée.

''Si c'est pas lui alors c'est qui ?'' M'empressais-je de demander en accélérant considérablement le pas d'autant plus consciente de notre environnement et je ne tardais pas à attraper le bras d'Allison pour la presser.''Qui voudrait t'emmener au lycée et pourquoi ?''

Je poussais la porte menant au hall d'accueil avec force comme je gardais de marcher avec empressement et bientôt, je percutais une épaule solide de plein fouet m'obligeant à m'arrêter avec un juron douloureux.

''Aie ! Oh ! Hailee !'' Gémit une voix familière et je relevais les yeux pour croiser les orbes de couleurs whisky de Stiles tout comme Scott se précipita vers Allison dans un état paniqué.

''Pourquoi vous êtes venues ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?''

Allison me donna un regard par-dessus l'épaule du garçon avant de répondre dans la confusion.''Hailee était venu pour s'entraîner et tu m'as demander de venir ici.''

''Je t'ai demander ?'' Répondit Scott semblant ne pas savoir de quoi elle parlait et je savais instantanément que les messages que nous avions reçu n'étaient pas de lui. Ce qui me laissait d'autant plus confuse et paniquée.

''Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'as pas envoyer ce message ?''

''Parce qu'il ne l'a pas fait !'' Intervenais-je à la place du garçon brun attirant toute l'attention sur moi et je posais mon regard sur Scott.''N'est-ce pas ?''

Le garçon hocha négativement la tête quand Stiles prit un pas en avant.''Vous êtes venues en voiture ?''

Je répondais un bref oui tandis qu'Allison expliqua que Jackson était celui qui l'avait emmener récoltant un regard encore plus inquiet de Scott comme il demanda si Jackson était ici aussi.

''Et Lydia !'' Répliquais-je sèchement perdant peu à peu ma patience.''Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui a envoyé ce foutu message ?''

La blonde de fraise et Jackson décidèrent de faire leur entrée juste à ce moment et je cassais ma tête sur Lydia comme elle poussa les portes battantes avec un air agacé.''Finalement. Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant ?''

Soudain, un écho retentit au-dessus de nous nous obligeant à lever les yeux vers le plafond simplement pour entendre un autre grincement plus fort comme-ci une charge lourde était sur le point de céder. J'avais juste le temps d'apercevoir les regards paniqués de Stiles et Scott avant que ce dernier nous ordonna de courir. Je ne réfléchissais pas à deux fois et m'élança dans une course avant de sentir mon cœur sauter un battement quand un son lourd explosa littéralement du plafond. Je poussais plus fort sur mes jambes pour accélérer le pas comme il semblait avoir quelque chose nous poursuivant et cela semblait raviver un souvenir dans mon esprit. J'avais déjà été dans cette position. Dans les bois. Je mourrais d'envie de jeter un regard par-dessus mon épaule à tout ce qui pouvait nous poursuivre mais mon instinct me força à continuer. Je suivais Scott, Stiles, Lydia et Allison comme ils entrèrent dans la cafétéria avant de courir les aider pour barricader les portes.

''Scott, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' Haleta Allison littéralement effrayé tandis que j'apportais une nouvelle chaise de plus contre la porte.

Je sentais mon cœur et mon sang pulsés dans mes veines à un rythme saccadés et j'écoutais à peine les conversations autour de moi comme je m'exécutais à barricader les portes. C'était tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser en ce moment. Il y avait quelque chose, là derrière. Un animal. Et ce n'était certainement pas un puma cette fois.

Soudain, le cri exaspéré retentit et je sursautais avant de casser mon attention sur lui comme tout les autres.''Okay ! Beau travail ! Vraiment, beau travail tout le monde ! Maintenant … quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'on va faire au sujet de ce mur de vingt de fenêtre ?''

Je suivais sa main montrant les fenêtres verrouiller dans la réalisation et sentis mon cœur s'accélérer considérablement quand je réalisais que nous étions piéger.

''Quelqu'un voudrait me dire ce qui se passe ici, parce que je suis complètement paniqué. Et, je voudrais savoir pourquoi.'' Exigea Allison paniquée tandis que je sentais ma respiration devenir de plus en plus courte à mesure que je posais mes yeux sur le mur de fenêtre.'' Scott ?''

Je ne faisais même pas attention au garçon brun s'appuyant contre l'une des tables ni même lorsque Stiles déclara que le concierge était mort. En fait, j'étais incapable de faire attention à quoique ce soit comme je remarquais ma vision se brouiller en même temps que ma trachée se contractait. Je devais lutter pour respirer et je réalisais que j'étais sur le point de faire une attaque de panique. Nous étions enfermer ici alors qu'il y avait un animal à l'extérieur et nous ne pouvions absolument rien faire pour sortir. Je me sentais misérable et je luttais en interne avec moi-même pour être aussi faible. Je ne devais pas être faible. Je n'étais pas faible. Je sentis une traction de douleur dans ma poitrine et je vacillais contre le mur le plus proche en me forçant à prendre des respirations lentes tout comme je murmurais à moi-même que je n'étais pas faible.

''Je ne suis pas faible. Je ne suis faible. Tu n'es pas faible. Tu ne l'es pas …''

Je sentis soudain une touche sur mon bras et je sursautais dans un bond en prenant aussitôt un pas de recul dans la panique.

''Hey ! Hey ! Du calme, Hailee ! C'est moi, Stiles ! Juste Stiles !'' S'empressa le garçon à l'origine de ma frayeur avant de prendre un autre pas vers moi dans la préoccupation.''Tu n'as pas l'air bi …''

''Pas l'air bien ? Pas l'air bien ?'' Explosais-je presque hystérique en passant ma main dans mes cheveux avant de casser mon regard sur le dos de Scott.''Il y a un foutu animal à l'extérieur et nous sommes enfermer ici. Alors oui, je ne suis pas bien. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe !''

''Ce n'est pas un animal !'' Cingla soudainement Jackson m'interpellant et je haussais un sourcil incrédule en reprenant peu à peu ma respiration.''Tu ne comprends pas ça !''

''Qui c'est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut alors ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, Scott ?'' Demanda aussitôt Allison en réponse, attirant mon attention sur le garçon retourné.

Il était trop calme sur tout ce qui se passait et je sentis à nouveau mon instinct me crier que tout cela avait avoir avec lui.

''Je-je-je ne sais pas.'' Bégaya-t-il clairement à la recherche d'un mensonge et je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine en dardant des regards entre Stiles et Scott avec haine.''Je … juste … si nous ne partons pas d'ici, il va nous tuer.''

''Nous ?'' Répéta Lydia en écarquillant les yeux dans l'horreur.''Qui va nous tuer ?''

Je les regardais chacun leur tour dans l'incrédulité me demandant comment ils pouvaient même croire à ce foutu mensonge et sentis ma colère devenir de plus en plus forte. Allison s'avança vers Scott en exigeant de savoir qui c'était et je me tournais vers Scott dans l'expectative agacé avant d'écarquiller les yeux à ses prochains mots.''Derek ! C'est Derek Hale!''

Mon regard s'arrêta instantanément sur Stiles dans l'incrédulité et je pouvais voir son expression aussi choquée que la mienne avant qu'il remarqua mon regard fixe. Je n'en croyais pas un mot. Ce gars, Derek était le même que la dernière fois et même si j'avais eu une hallucination à son sujet, c'était impossible. Je secouais la tête dans l'incrédulité et pris un pas de recul de Stiles qui me donnait un regard suppliant pour me garder tranquille.

''Derek a tué le concierge ?'' Demanda Jackson visiblement familier avec l'homme et je le jaugeais avec une expression intrigué avant de reporter mon attention sur Allison comme elle remit en question les mots de Scott.

Je pouvais voir qu'elle était aussi sceptique que je l'étais mais elle était aussi effrayé et si je pouvais passer au-dessus, elle ne pouvait pas. Je me concentrais d'avantage sur les mantras de ma mère me forçant à les écouter en boucle pour me garder ensemble et pris un nouveau pas vers l'avant.

''Je l'ai vu.'' Appuya fortement Scott en haussant le ton faisant légèrement sursauter Allison et je donnais un éclat sur le menteur avec colère. Lydia était encore focalisé sur le lion de montagne mais Scott la coupa sèchement.''Non ! Derek les a tous tué.''

''Tous ?'' L'interrogea Allison devenant de plus en plus paniqué à mesure que la conversation avançant tandis que je tentais encore de garder ma colère sous contrôle.

C'était des conneries et il ne faisait que les balader. J'avais vu cet homme et même si il était effrayant cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était un meurtrier. De plus, j'avais vu un animal ! J'en étais persuader. Il n'était pas humain. Peu importe ce qu'il était. Pourtant, pour une raison inexpliquée, Scott ne voulait pas que l'on sache la vérité.

''Yeah ! En commençant par sa sœur aînée !''Acquiesça à nouveau Scott me faisant le jauger avec mépris comme je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine et je pouvais sentir une paire d'yeux sur moi.

Je tournais la tête en direction de la source de ma gêne et rencontra le regard de Stiles. Il savait que je ne croyais pas un foutu mot qui sortait de la bouche de son ami. C'était certain et je pouvais voir la nervosité rampant hors de lui. Il était paniqué.

Allison mentionna soudainement le conducteur du bus et je gelais dans mon éclat envers Stiles en attendant la réponse de Scott dans l'appréhension.

''Et le gars du magasin de vidéo … c'était lui tout le temps. Il est avec nous. Et si nous ne sortons pas d'ici, il va nous tuer aussi.''

Je me pinçais le pont de mon nez dans la frustration et la fatigue et pris un couple de pas en direction des fenêtres pour obtenir aussi loin de Scott que possible. Il était un foutu menteur et je ne pouvais plus continuer à l'écouter. Pas quand il débitait ses conneries.

''Appel les flics !'' Ordonna aussitôt Jackson et je fis brusquement volte-face.

''Non !'' Objectais-je sèchement en même temps que Stiles et je pouvais sentir les regards du groupe sur moi mais je me contentais de concentrer toute mon attention sur Stiles.

C'était pas un homme. J'en étais persuadé et les forces de l'ordre ne pourrait absolument rien contre cette chose. J'avais vu ce qu'il pouvait faire de première main. Le souvenir du corps ensanglanté du chauffeur de bus était encore très frais dans mon esprit et je ne pouvais pas me retirer l'idée que cela n'était pas qu'un simple animal sauvage.

''Qu-comment ça non ?'' Répliqua furieusement Jackson en lançant des regards confus et haineux entre moi et Stiles.

La colère semblait avoir prit le relais chez le garçon à la coupe rasé comme il cassa sarcastiquement.''Je veux dire, non. Tu veux l'entendre en espagnol ? No . Regarde, Derek a tué trois personne, okay ? Nous ne savons pas avec quoi il est armé.''

''Ton père à l'intégralité des armes du département du sheriff. Appels-le !'' Insista Jackson en serrant sa mâchoire dans la colère.

''Je l'appelle !'' Annonça brusquement Lydia avant de sortir son téléphone et commença à composer le numéro du département du sheriff suscitant une réaction précipité de Stiles pour l'arrêter, en vain.''Oui, nous sommes au lycée de Beacon Hills. Nous sommes piègé et nous avons besoin … mais … '' Lydia fit une pause avant de nous jauger dans l'incrédulité.''Elle a raccroché.''

''La police a raccroché ?'' S'exclama Allison.

''Elle a dit qu'ils ont obtenu un avertissement pour une blague téléphonique concernant une rupture dans le lycée. Si j'appelle encore, elle a dit qu'elle ferait tracé mon téléphone et m'arrêterait.'' Expliqua Lydia encore sous le choc et l'incrédulité.

''Okay ! Appels encore !'' Suggéra Allison simplement pour se faire arrêter par Stiles.

Ce dernier prit un pas en avant avec un air lasse.''Non. Ils vont retracer son téléphone et envoyer une voiture de patrouille à sa maison avant qu'ils envoient quelqu'un ici.''

''Pourquoi c'es-pourquoi- pourquoi il fait ça ? Pourquoi Derek veut nous tuer ? Pourquoi il tue tout le monde ?'' Paniqua littéralement Allison dans une randonnée et je me retenais de rouler mes yeux à ses questions.

Cela était complètement terrible. Pourquoi un psychopathe tuait des gens ? Pourquoi on faisait ce que l'on faisait ? C'était des questions inutiles et cela ne répondait en aucun à notre situation actuelle. C'était dans ces moments que je savais que j'étais différente. Que j'avais subit une toute autre éducation. Je devrais être terrifié et je l'avais presque été mais il suffisait que la voix de ma mère resurgissait dans mon esprit et je savais que je ne pouvais pas être méprisable. Je devais garder l'esprit clair parce qu'elle avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait raison. Autant que je détestais l'admettre. La panique était la mort.

''Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ?'' Surgit la voix tendu de Scott et j'enclenchais de nouveau ma tête dans la conversation.

''Il est celui qui lui a envoyé le message ?'' Intervenu soudainement Lydia en pointant en direction d'Allison me faisant regarder Scott beaucoup plus attentivement au souvenir du message texte.

J'en avais également reçu un et je me demandais encore qui avait obtenu mon numéro ou même pourquoi nous étions ici. C'était incompréhensible. Tout semblait devenir clair et flou en même temps.

''Non.'' Répondit instantanément Scott avant de se rattraper dans son erreur.''Je veux dire, je ne sais pas.''

''Il est celui qui a appelé la police ?'' S'enquit aussitôt Allison avec un regard effrayé.

Cela semblait être la question de trop pour Scott comme il claqua ses prochains mots dans la frustration.''JE NE SAIS PAS !''

J'envoyais un nouvel éclat sur Scott comme Allison sursauta à son éclat avant de rétrécir mon attention sur Stiles comme il prit Scott à part. Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine comme je fixais les deux murmurer et ne tarda pas à rencontrer le regard de Stiles et Scott quand ils lancèrent des regards dans ma direction par-dessus leurs épaules avant de retourner à murmurer me faisant d'autant plus irrité. Je pourrais les appeler ici et maintenant pour leurs mensonges si seulement Allison et Lydia ne regardaient pas aussi faible en ce moment. En parlant d'Allison, je reportais mon attention sur cette dernière et ne tarda pas à faire un contact visuel. Je pouvais voir la peur, l'angoisse mais aussi la confusion et, étais-ce l'envie ? Je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle pourrait m'envier dans un moment comme celui-ci.

Soudain, je repérais Jackson faire de nouveau son chemin vers le duo et je savais de son expression qu'il était vraiment furieux.''Ok, les têtes de culs … nouveau plan. Stiles va appeler son inutile de père et lui dire d'envoyer quelqu'un avec une flingue et un objectif décent. Vous êtes ok avec ça ?'' Stiles et Scott semblaient avoir une autre conversation murmurée avant que Jackson perdit à nouveau.

Je regardais comme la blond s'avança vers Stiles en commandant pour son téléphone avant que Stiles lui décocha littéralement son poing dans la figure, l'envoyant au sol. Allison et Lydia s'empressèrent aux côté de Jackson en lançant des regards dédaigneux sur Stiles à son action et ce dernier fini par tirer son téléphone de sa poche avant d'appeler son père.

''Est-ce que ça va ? Tu vas bien ?'' Demanda Allison en inspectant le garçon blond sous les yeux attristé de Scott et si je ne détestais pas actuellement le gamin, j'aurais pu prendre son partie.

J'aimais Jackson. Sincèrement mais il ne l'avais pas volé et puis, ce qui était fait était fait.

J'entendis brièvement comme Stiles semblait tomber sur la messagerie de son père quand soudain les portes barricadées se mirent à trembler. Je sauvegardais en arrière sous le choc comme je fixais les portes battantes furieusement et jeta un regard sombre sur Scott.

''Un humain, hein !'' Cinglais-je sèchement récoltant le regard paniqué de Scott.

Les portes semblaient sur le point de rompre et je ne savais pas combien de temps elles pourraient encore tenir comme tout ce qui étaient derrière frappaient encore plus fort.

''LA CUISINE !'' S'écria Stiles en attrapant soudainement ma main et celle de Lydia pour nous retirer en arrière.'' LA PORTE DE LA CUISINE MÈNE À L'ÉTAGE !''

''Cela mène seulement à l'étage.''Objecta Scott dans l'ignorance et je me pressais de tirer Stiles et Lydia à ma remorque comme je me mis instantanément à courir en direction de la cuisine.

''L'étage est toujours mieux qu'ici !'' Criais-je par-dessus mon épaule en vérifiant si Allison me suivait toujours simplement pour écarquiller les yeux à la vue d'une énorme bête noire exploser à travers les portes.

Je courais aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient en gardant mes yeux rivés à l'avant comme je pouvais entendre les autres à ma suite et commença à chercher une porte ouverte dans l'espoir de nous enfermer quelque part seulement tout semblait bouclé sous clés.

''Hailee !''

Je faisais une halte dans ma course et jeta un regard par-dessus mon épaule pour apercevoir Lydia, Allison, Scott, Jackson et Stiles foncer dans la salle de chimie et je m'apprêtais à faire une course vers eux mais il était trop tard. Je croisais les yeux paniqué de Stiles et Allison dans l'horreur avant de me remettre à courir aussi vite que je pouvais.

''HAILEE ! HAILEE ! HAILEE, NON ! NON !''

Les cries d'Allison devenaient de plus en plus lointain comme je fonçais à travers les escaliers. La chose qui nous poursuivaient était maintenant après moi et je pouvais entendre le son horrible de ses griffes claquant furieusement contre le sol à chaque pas que je prenais. Ma poitrine et mes jambes étaient en feux tout comme la plupart de mes muscles et je pouvais déjà sentir la propagation des larmes affluer dans le coin de mes yeux dans la peur et la douleur.

Je donnais un regard derrière moi dans l'instinct simplement pour pousser encore plus difficile sur mes jambes à la vue des yeux rougeoyant et des crocs semblant de plus en plus près. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était pas réel. Je vivais encore une autre de mes hallucinations. J'avais rêvé tout ça et je n'étais pas en cours d'exécution d'une abominable créature aux yeux rouge.

J'apercevais la porte des vestiaires des garçons et je sentis mon rythme s'accélérer comme je fonçais tout droit à travers la salle pleine de casier. Je n'attendais pas une seconde pour refermer la porte et m'enfermais dans le premier casier que je pouvais trouver. Je reculais autant que je le pouvais à l'intérieur de l'espace clos et tenta de reprendre ma respiration quand j'entendis à nouveau les griffes cliquant sur le sol. J'écarquillais les yeux comme je me bâillonnais moi-même avec ma main et ferma les yeux aussi serré que possible en me répétant sans cesse en interne que c'était une hallucination. Mon cœur battait incroyablement fort dans mes oreilles comme les griffes semblaient se rapprocher de la rangée où je me trouvais et je flashais les yeux ouverts dans la panique. Bientôt, une ombre semblait s'arrêter juste devant le casier dans lequel je m'étais enfermé et je savais qu'il ou elle m'avait trouvé.

Le son des griffes grattant contre le casier me firent lâcher un petit cri malgré moi et je sentais les larmes coulées librement le long de mes joues. Le son reprit de plus belle me faisant tenir mes oreilles dans la douleur et je coulais plus profondément le long du casier en mordant sur ma lèvre inférieur aussi dur que je le pouvais pour ne pas crier. Le son était insupportable et je savais qu'il jouait avec moi. Puis, soudain, il s'arrêta. J'entendis plus de bruit de griffes griffant contre le sol avant que le grincement de la porte ouverte retentit et puis, il n'était plus là. Je flashais les yeux ouvert comme je tendais l'oreille dans l'espoir d'obtenir n'importe quoi pour m'indiquer qu'il était bien partit quand soudain, un énorme hurlement secoua l'ensemble des charnières des casiers et je retombais à nouveau contre le mur de métal en me tenant les oreilles dans la douleur.

Finalement, le hurlement fini par cesser tout aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé et je posais sur le sol sans rien faire. Même respirer semblait une épreuve à ce stade et je pouvais encore sentir le tambour battant de mon cœur contre ma cage thoracique.

J'étais resté dans ce casier pour ce qu'il me semblait des heures entière avant que j'avais même la force de me tenir sur mes jambes. Je poussais la porte du casier avec difficulté depuis que les rayures de l'animal semblaient avoir abîmer l'ouverture et força en frappant durement le métal. Je savais que j'aurai probablement des ecchymoses demain matin mais mon corps était tellement remplit d'adrénaline que je ne pouvais pas ressentir quoique ce soit. La porte de métal fini par céder sous mes assauts et je tombais presque à la renverse si ce n'est pour la porte du casier. Je prenais un pas chancelant pour examiner mon lieu de torture simplement pour écarquiller les yeux dans l'horreur à la vue du dessin gravé sur la porte. Je sentais mon cœur repartir dans une course folle comme je regardais la preuve que je n'étais pas mentale mais que tout était bien réel. Là, devant mes yeux, était une spirale. La même qui avait été dessiné l'autre nuit sur ma fenêtre.

Je prenais un pas de recul comme l'information coulait dans mon esprit avant de frapper durement le mur le plus proche et fis demi-tour avant de me remettre à courir dans la panique. Je traversais les couloirs à toute vitesse en regardant tout autour de moi dans un état d'alerte et fonça tout droit pour les escaliers menant au hall d'entré. Je ne tardais pas à apercevoir les portes ouvertes du lycée et explosa en trombe du bâtiment simplement pour être réceptionner par les bras d'un inconnu. Je me débattais aussitôt mais la personne était trop forte.

''Hey ! Hey ! Stop ! Tout va bien ! Tout va bien! Stop !'' Me cria la voix en me retenant dans une prise ferme et je ne tardais pas à céder comme j'étais rattraper par l'épuisement.''Là ! Tout va bien, maintenant ! Tu es en sécurité !''

''HAILEE !''

Était la dernière chose que j'entendais avant que mon corps me rattrapa sur mon esprit.

 **Donc voilà un tout nouveau chapitre :) Assez rapide, je sais !**

 **Si vous étiez intéressé par savoir qui était les personne que j'imaginais pour représenter mes OC :**

 **Dénis Argent-Jenkins : Levi Miller**

 **Veronica Argent : Lesley Fera**

 **Hailee Argent-Jenkins : comme vous l'aurez deviner (Selena Gomez)**

 **Voilà, n'hésiter pas à me partager vos impressions quel soit bonne ou mauvaise ;) Je prends tout !**

 **Sur ce, Xoxo :-***


	11. -And if I was only an ordinary teenager?

Un soupir passa mes lèvres comme je tournais à nouveau dans mon lit pour ce qui semblait être la millionième fois cette nuit. Après l'incident au lycée, je m'étais effectivement évanouit et j'avais été conduit à l'hôpital. J'avais subi une batterie de test tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres et j'avais fini par rentrer avec ma mère à la maison. Étonnement, ma mère n'avait pas commenter sur mon évanouissement et je trouvais cela vraiment hors de caractère. Je veux dire, je me sentais moi-même méprisable pour avoir réagit aussi faiblement alors pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit ? En fait, elle avait agit incroyablement étrange durant tout le reste du week-end. Elle était venu regarder sur moi à de nombreuses reprise pendant la nuit comme-ci elle craignait effectivement que j'allais perdre ou quelque chose de ce genre. Mais je n'avais pas briser. Je n'avais pas pleurer, je n'avais pas crier et je n'avais surtout rien raconter de ce qui s'était passé. Pour tout ce que je savais, tout le monde pensaient que j'avais couru loin du soi-disant meurtrier alias Derek Hale et avais fini par m'enfermer dans un casier du vestiaire des garçons jusqu'à ce que tout était terminé. C'était ma version édulcoré de l'histoire et je n'allais certainement pas la corriger. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Je n'allais pas être traiter pour un soi-disant stresse post-traumatique parce que j'affirmais avoir vu des yeux rouge et une énorme bête identique à l'un des livres en rapport avec l'héritage de ma famille. Oui, parce que je l'avais reconnu et j'avais pensé durant tout le week-end à tort et à travers et cela ne pouvait être que ça. J'allais devoir emprunter ce livre à Allison ou aller directement à Kate si je le devais mais j'allais découvrir ce qui se passait. J'en avais assez d'être contre quelque chose dont je ne savais rien. Parce que j'étais bien contre quelque chose. Depuis le début, en réalité et j'étais vraiment lasse de ne pas avoir un contrôle sur ce qui m'arrivait. Je voulais plus, apprendre plus et être forte. Je voulais être impassible et imperturbable comme l'était ma mère. Je ne voulais plus jamais revivre ce qui était arrivé cette nuit-là.

Je tournais à nouveau et leva les yeux avec lassitude sur mon réveil gisant sur ma table de nuit. 5H00. J'avais encore deux heures à tuées avant que la sonnerie retentirait. Je devrais retourner dans la réalité et affronter les regards de pitié que je détestais tant. Tellement pathétique. Minable. J'avais été incapable. C'était tout ce à quoi j'avais pu penser durant tout le reste de mon week-end et autant dire qu'il avait été incroyablement long. Je n'avais pas fermer les yeux depuis plus de quarante-huit heures et j'étais vraiment épuisé. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas m'endormir. Pas quand je voyais ces horribles yeux rougeoyants à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux. Je sentais mon esprit devenir beaucoup plus conscient à la simple pensée et c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour céder à la pression. Je retirais brusquement mes couvertures soudainement trop chaude et fila tout droit pour ma salle de bain attenante. Je décompressais mon short de coton à carreau noir et rouge avant de retirer mon tee-shirt basique blanc à manche longue et les laissa sur le sol tandis que je faisais couler l'eau de ma douche. Je jetais un rapide regard à travers mon miroir et grimaça à la vue méprisante de mon reflet. Les cheveux gras, le teint pâle maladif, l'acné soudaine et les cernes violacées semblaient avoir prient un certain tournant sur ma projection et je m'empressais de détourner le regard avec dégoût de soi.

Je passais mon soutien-gorge de sport au-dessus de ma tête avant de passer sous l'eau chaude dans l'espoir d'obtenir un soupçon de repos. Je laissais la chaleur m'envelopper avant d'atteindre pour mon shampoing mais gela dans le milieu de mon action à la vue des ecchymoses bleu presque noir sur les côtés de mes mains. Je retraçais lentement chaque dessin de mes coups et grimaça légèrement quand je touchais un endroit encore un peu trop sensible avant de prendre mon shampoing. Je me forçais à détourner mes yeux de mes marques et versa une noisette de gel dans le creux de ma main avant de reposer le flacon dans le panier prévu à cet effet. Je prenais le temps de masser mon cuir chevelu en retirant chaque excès de saletés avant de passer soigneusement à mon corps. Je prenais le temps qu'il fallait pour me détendre un tant soit peu et fini par éteindre les valves une fois que j'étais impeccablement rincée. Je restais un moment sans bouger, simplement profiter de la condensation de chaleur avant de relâcher un long soupir mélancolique et me força à sortir de la douche. J'attrapais une serviette propre de mon placard se trouvant en-dessous de mon évier et l'enroula autour de mon corps nu. Après ça, je passais ma main sur mon miroir maintenant couvert de buée et me surprenais à dessiner des formes aléatoires sur le verre.

Finalement, je quittais le confort de ma salle de bain et retourna dans ma chambre. Je jetais un regard sur mon réveil et voulais juste gémir à haute voix quand je vis que j'avais encore énormément de temps à tuer. Réalisant cela, je décidais d'occuper mon esprit et marcha jusqu'à ma commode avant de choisir un ensemble de sous-vêtement de sport ainsi qu'un simple short de course que j'utilisais quand il faisait plus chaud. Je me changeais rapidement avant de rouler mes épaules en faisant craquer quelque muscles avant d'utiliser l'ouverture de ma porte pour faire quelques tractions. Je savourais la chaleur de l'effort affluant dans mes omoplates en veillant à prendre de profonde inspirations entre chaque montées. Je faisais d'avantage d'exercice de ce genre au cours de la dernière heure. Développés-couchés, abdominaux latérale, crunch, gainage. J'avais fais des exercices jusqu'à ce que j'étais suffisamment assez détendu pour ne penser à rien d'autre que la douleur du dur labeur sur mes muscles. Après ça, j'étais retombé contre mon matelas et je me tenais maintenant les bras reposés contre mon ventre nu tandis que mes yeux fixaient mon plafond sans aucune raison distincte.

Quand j'entendis le grincement familier de la poignée de ma porte étant tournée. Je tournais ma tête en alerte sur ma porte et me redressa aussitôt à la vue de ma mère et de son air de contrôle habituel.

''Tu es réveillé ! Je pensais avoir entendu du bruit.'' Déclara-t-elle en se faisant plus à l'aise dans ma chambre avant qu'elle l'observa d'un œil scrutateur. Je me levais de mon lit attendant pour tout ce qui allait suivre et commença à choisir une tenue pour la journée.'' Avons-nous besoin de parler ?''

Je faisais une pause dans ma recherche à travers ma commode à ses mots et leva mes yeux sur mon mur en serrant mes lèvres serrées. Je savais parfaitement de quoi elle voulait parler. En fait, j'avais attendu pour cette question depuis que je m'étais réveillé à l'hôpital.

''Non !'' Répondis-je en contrôlant mon rythme cardiaque même si elle ne se trouvait pas directement en face de moi. C'était juste un réflexe maintenant. Parler avec précision et contrôle était l'une de mes première leçons.''Non ! Je n'en ai pas besoin.''

J'entendis un couple de plus de pas avant que le bruissement de mes couvertures accompagnaient ses pas comme elle faisait soigneusement mon lit.''Bien ! Parce que tu sais comment tu dois agir, n'est-ce pas ? Certaines déviance de comportement ne sont pas acceptées dans cette famille. L'échec de ton petit-frère est déjà suffisant pour cette famille, je ne veux pas d … ''

''J'ai dis que j'allais bien !'' Sifflais-je entre mes dents avec colère à l'évocation de Dénis tout en resserrant ma prise sur le rebord en bois de mon tiroir.

Il y avait un silence de plus et tout ce que je pouvais entendre était la respiration calme et méthodique de ma mère avant qu'elle rompit à nouveau le silence d'un ton indifférent.

''Tu es en colère. Tu te sens punissable, n'est-ce pas ?'' Je déglutissais à l'entente de la vérité et tressaillis quand je sentis sa main sur mon épaule avant qu'elle me força à me retourner pour lui faire face.''Ne te rabaisses pas à une chose aussi pitoyable que la colère. Tu veux avoir le contrôle ? Agis avec ta tête et non avec tes émotions. Visualise les derniers événements comme une cible. C'est la seule chose que tu dois atteindre.''

Je dévisageais ma mère dans un silence tendu comme chacun de ses mots prenaient leurs places dans mon esprit avant de reporter mon regard sur elle avec nostalgie.''Tout était tellement plus facile avant tout ça.''

Je savais que je venais d'admettre à voix haute mes faiblesses mais j'étais tellement lasse. Cela était vrai. Tout avait été plus facile avant cette année. Avant que je rencontrais Allison, Jackson et même Isaac. Maintenant, j'avais l'impression d'être piéger et je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire pour me sortir delà.

Je pouvais sentir la brûlure derrière mes yeux comme les larmes menaçaient de couler et je détournais rapidement mon regard de ma mère dans la honte. Elle était resté silencieuse durant tout ce temps, me jaugeant attentivement avant qu'elle remarqua mon mouvement de recul.

Elle saissisait rapidement mon visage à mon action et me tourna sèchement vers elle en plongeant son regard impassible dans mon propre. Je pouvais sentir ses ongles gratter légèrement mes joues comme elle prit un autre pas en avant et je pouvais bientôt sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage.

'' Ne t'avise plus jamais de dire ça !'' Cingla-t-elle froidement me suscitant un sursaut simplement pour resserrer sa prise encore plus fort.''Tu m'entends ? Ce sont les gens faibles et ordinaire qui disent ce genre de chose.''

À cela, je relevais les yeux avec froideur et plongea à mon tour mon regard dans le sien avec affront.

''Qu'est-ce que si je suis ordinaire, hein ? Si je suis faible !''

Honnêtement, je ne savais absolument pas ce qui me prenait mais j'étais lasse d'agir comme elle le souhaitait. J'étais fatigué, effrayé et plus encore, irrité par tout les mensonges qui m'entouraient.

L'expression imperturbable de ma mère semblait soudainement se rompre pour laisser place à une colère incontrôlable comme elle prit un pas de recul avant de me gifler brusquement au visage. Mon visage tourna violemment sur la gauche et je sentis une vive douleur sur le coin de ma lèvre inférieur me faisant écarquiller les yeux dans l'incrédulité. Je me redressais en apportant aussitôt ma main à mes lèvres et reporta mon regard avec acrimonie sur ma mère quand je sentis le liquide chaud du bout de mes doigts. Elle semblait à peine ébranlée par le fait qu'elle venait tout juste de me gifler et je prenais un pas de recul avant de baisser le regard dans un geste de reddition. Cela ne servirait à rien. Aussi indigné que je pouvais l'être à l'heure actuelle, je savais que je pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'étais celle qui l'avait défier.

''Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça, compris ?'' Je reportais mon regard sur elle comme elle semblait avoir retrouver son calme impeccable avant qu'elle insista à mon silence.'' Est-ce que tu as compris, Hailee !''

''Oui !'' Acquiesçais-je faiblement avant de regarder avec une colère silencieuse comme elle faisait son chemin en direction de la sortie.

Seulement, elle s'arrêta à mi-étape avant de se tourner vers moi me faisant redresser mon menton avec orgueil.''Tu n'as pas besoin d'assister à tes entraînement ce matin. Ton oncle Christopher va venir te prendre avec Allison pour t'emmener au lycée.''

Je suivais son dos fuyant avec un regard incrédule avant de serrer mes poings en balle pour m'empêcher de frapper ma colère au large. Je me détestais tellement en ce moment. Je suçais légèrement sur ma lèvre inférieur et fus aussitôt assaillis par le goût acre de mon sang me rappelant à nouveau de ma faiblesse.

Je me retenais de craquer ici et maintenant et me distrayais à nouveau avec mon choix de tenue pour la journée. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'allais devoir me rendre au lycée. Avec Allison et son père en plus de ça. Cela ne ferait qu'appuyer à nouveau ma vulnérabilité et je n'étais pas vulnérable ou je ne voulais plus l'être. De plus, je n'avais pas vraiment reparler à la brune depuis cette fameuse nuit et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas essayer de me contacter. J'avais reçu plus de messages de la brune durant ce week-end que toute ma vie entière. J'avais même reçu un texte de Lydia à un certain moment et cela voulait dire probablement quelque chose. C'était d'ailleurs comme cela que j'avais appris qu'Allison et Scott avaient rompu ou plutôt prenaient une sorte de pause comme la brune l'avait décrit.

À la pensée du garçon, je gelais dans mon action et fixa un point sans grand intérêt. Il y avait encore tellement chose inexpliquée sur cette nuit que cela était encore difficile pour moi de ne pas croire que j'avais eu une hallucination.

Je me souvenais d'émerger des portes du bâtiment dans une course avant que des bras fort me retenaient et puis, c'était tout.

La dernière heure avait passé dans un flou et je pouvais maintenant entendre le klaxon du SUV du père d'Allison comme je descendais les escaliers d'un pas traînant. Je passais devant ma mère qui se tenait devant la fenêtre et semblait arborer un froncement de sourcils pour une raison quelconque comme elle surveillait la cour. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi comme j'élinguais la sangle de mon sac sur mon épaule et je ressentis à nouveau l'élan lancinant de douleur sur ma lèvre. J'avais opté pour plus de maquillage aujourd'hui depuis que j'avais certaine chose à cacher et je ne pouvais toujours pas croire qu'elle m'avait frappé. J'étais bien consciente qu'une gifle n'était rien. Je veux dire, des tas d'adolescents recevaient au moins une gifle de leurs parents mais cela était toujours un sentiment amer pour moi.

Je faisais mon chemin à travers le couloir avec mes réflexion et tira la porte d'entrée avant de réaliser pourquoi ma mère semblait si agacée. Il semblerait que mon oncle n'était pas le seul à nous conduire à l'école depuis que Kate était à ses côtés dans le siège passager. La blonde me donnait actuellement son sourire effrayant habituel et je me forçais à marcher dans leur direction avant de croiser les orbes noisettes d'Allison. Je sentis mon cœur se charger d'une toute nouvelle sensation de malaise comme je voyais la brune regarder droit dans ma direction et je resserrais ma prise sur la sangle de mon sac. Je contournais l'arrière du SUV rouge avant d'atteindre pour la portière arrière et monta à l'intérieur de l'habitacle simplement pour croiser à nouveau le regard d'Allison avant que la voix de Kate m'interpella.

''Oh, chérie, ce haut est vraiment tueur !'' Complimenta-t-elle en pointant en direction de l'imprimée floral de mon sweat blanc comme-ci il ne s'était absolument rien passé et je baissais mon regard sur mon vêtement dans un silence tendu avant de tourner mon regard vers la fenêtre en murmurant un faible'' Merci.''

Je n'avais définitivement pas envie de faire la conversation banale après tout ce qui s'était passé et il semblerait que les Argent pensaient la même chose. Hormis Kate, bien sûr. Cette dernière parlait avec Christopher à l'avant pendant la majorité du trajet tandis qu'Allison variait son temps entre arborer un front agacé quand elle n'était entrain de me jeter des coups d'œils soucieux. Elle ne faisait pas vraiment un bon travail au sujet de la discrétion.

Finalement, après ce qui me semblait être les plus longues minutes maladroite de toute ma vie, je pouvais voir le grand bâtiment de bric rouge comme Christopher se gara devant le lycée. Je n'avais honnêtement pas envie de retourner à l'intérieur mais mon envie de sortir de cette voiture était encore plus important.

Je n'attendais même pas une seule seconde pour me détacher avant de tirer le loquet simplement pour constater que la porte était verrouillée.

''Papa , si tu veux absolument nous emmener au lycée , il faut peut-être que tu nous laisses sortir de la voiture.'' Déclara Allison avec sarcasme m'interpellant et je constatais qu'elle était également entrain de lutter avec la portière.

Je cassais mon regard impatient sur mon oncle comme il se tourna vers ma tante.''Kate , qu'est-ce que tu pense de l'enseignement à domicile ?''

Je le dévisageais dans l'incrédulité avant de sentir mes nerfs déjà à fleur de peau devenir de plus en plus sur le fil mince. Je n'allais pas tarder à perdre et je ne savais pas si je pourrais me contenir cette fois.

''Mmm … '' Fredonna Kate en nous donnant un regard à travers le rétroviseur avec son sourire narquois.'' … tu me connais je suis plutôt une fille qui aime faire ses armes sur le terrain.''

Je réprimais un grognement ennuyé au choix évidemment irritant de métaphore militaire qu'affectionnaient cette famille et lança un regard impatient sur mon oncle.

''Et , ton opinion sur les pères ultra protecteurs qui passe leur temps à bousiller la vie de leur fille ?'' S'enquit aussitôt Allison avec attitude me surprenant à nouveau par le ton impétueux qu'elle utilisait envers son père.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous étions effectivement de la même famille. Si j'avais même osé utiliser le quart de l'attitude qu'elle faisait preuve envers ma mère, et bien … regarder ce qui était arrivé plutôt. Et, j'avais juste eu l'audace de la défier du regard.

''Dans mon cas, je doute que ma mère serait partante pour l'école à la maison alors … pouvez-vous juste nous ouvrir ? S'il vous plaît ?'' Ajoutais-je avec un élan d'irritation comme je pouvais sentir le regard de mon oncle sur moi.

Kate nous jaugea un moment avec un sourire avant de lancer un regard sur frère. Puis, elle passa par-dessus mon oncle avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de sécurité, nous laissant le champs libre pour sortir.

Allison la remercia avec un sourire tandis que je hochais simplement ma tête en direction des deux adultes en reconnaissance avant de claquer ma portière en même temps qu'Allison comme son père lui souhaita une bonne journée.

J'avais instantanément accélérer le pas en direction des marches du lycée sans attendre Allison et je pouvais l'entendre avoir quelque difficulté pour me rattraper depuis qu'elle s'était fait bloquer par un groupe d'élève. Je l'entendais appeler mon prénom et me força à tourner autour en lui criant que je devais me presser pour ma prochaine classe.

J'avais passé mes deux premiers cours à ignorer l'ensemble de mon entourage comme je tentais sans cesse de garder mon rythme cardiaque vers le bas à chaque fois qu'un souvenir resurgissait dans mon esprit. Les cours avaient repris leurs court normal comme-ci il n'y avait jamais eu une énorme attaque d'animal dans le lycée et je m'étonnais encore comment les adolescents pouvaient être impressionner par si peu de choses. Je marchais maintenant vers mon casier dans l'espoir d'obtenir un peu de répit mais il semblerait que cela soit devenu une sorte de luxe comme je repérais Allison et Lydia regardant droit dans ma direction. Je pensais à la possibilité de faire demi-tour avant de finalement abandonner l'idée et me dirigea vers mon casier. Je leurs donnaient un simple hochement de tête comme je m'arrêtais en face de mon casier et commença à composer mon code dans le verrous dans l'ignorance. Cela semblait à peine les atteindre comme j'entendis bientôt la voix anxieuse d'Allison derrière mon dos.

''C'est bizarre tout le monde parle de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir sans savoir que c'est nous qui y étaient.''

Je faisais une brève pause à la mémoire et sentis ma main se contracter un tant sois peu sur la porte de métal. Je mordais plus fort que nécessaire sur ma lèvre meurtri pour me tenir en échec et retira brusquement ma main de la porte de mon casier tout en changeant de livre pour notre prochain cours.

Je me retournais vers les deux filles simplement pour voir le sourire de Lydia sur son visage.''Merci à la protection d'identité des mineurs.''

Je levais les yeux au ciel à sa remarque avant de sentir le regard d'Allison sur moi m'obligeant à lui lancer un regard sèchement inquisiteur. J'étais devenu malade de ses regards sur-protecteur. La brune saisissait rapidement mon éclat et se tourna à nouveau vers lydia avec un regard indécis cette fois.

''Lydia , tu crois que j'ai pris la bonne décision ?''

Je n'avais pas besoin de dessin pour savoir de quoi elle parlait et je me demandais encore comment elle faisait pour se soucier de problème de garçon quand nous avions subit une sorte d'attaque animal foutu.

Je commençais à marcher ne voulant pas vraiment faire partie de cette conversation seulement le duo ne tarda pas à m'emboîter le pas et je me retrouvais bientôt en sandwich entre les deux filles.

Lydia jeta un regard faussement critique sur Allison me faisant rouler des yeux à son air dramatique. Comme-ci cela était une grande affaire.

Personnellement, je pensais que faire une pause avec Scott avait été la meilleure idée qu'elle avait eu depuis que je la connaissais. Je veux dire, non pas qu'ils n'étaient pas atrocement adorable à regarder mais ils étaient beaucoup trop dans l'amour pour leur propre bien. Cela allait les détruire de manière ou d'une autre. Le concept de l'amour était toujours aussi étranger pour moi. En fait, plus je passais du temps avec les deux filles et plus, je pensais que cela était une émotion néfaste pour les deux personnes impliquées. Il suffisait de regarder Lydia et Jackson ou Scott et Allison pour voir que la datation était une grossière erreur.

''En choisissant de porter cette veste ? Faute de goût évident.'' Répondit Lydia contournant le sujet avec sarcasme avant de me faire lui jeter un éclat à son prochain commentaire.'' En fait, il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui Hailee soit celle qui est fait preuve de style. Est-ce que nous sommes sur un monde inversé ?''

Allison rit au commentaire de la blonde de fraise tandis que je me pinçais le pont de mon nez dans l'ennui.''Une autre dimension, Lydia. On dit une autre dimension. Mais je suis sûr que tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Une autre di …'' Lydia fit mine de pensée me faisant lever les yeux au ciel à nouveau dans l'ennui avant qu'elle secoua la tête en négation.''Non. Je ne sais pas ce genre d'argot de nerd !''

Je m'apprêtais à lui renvoyer une réponse intelligente mais Allison s'arrêta soudainement nous obligeant à rompre notre jeu de regard pour la dévisager avec interrogation.

''Aller, vous savez de quoi je parle.'' Soutenu la brune à nouveau avec un air de crève-cœur.

''Ouais ! Désolé, Allison mais j'ai déjà que je ne ferais pas ce genre d'entretien avec toi alors demande ça à la reine des relations ici.'' Déclarais-je avec désintérêt comme je pointais en direction de la blonde de fraise à mes côtés avant de réajuster la pile de livre dans mes bras.''Moi. Je vais en classe.''

Je me retournais en reprenant mon chemin en direction de la salle de classe de depuis que nous avions un test important aujourd'hui et ne tarda pas à passer l'entrebâillement de la porte du laboratoire. Je marchais en direction d'une table libre quand une masse de cheveux blond bouclés sur l'une des tables du fond m'interpella et comme-ci il savait sentit mon regard sur lui, Isaac se redressa. Ses yeux attrapèrent aussitôt les miens et je me sentais soudainement d'une humeur encore plus maussade qu'auparavant.

'' On dirait que quelqu'un a un harceleur !'' Surgit une voix de derrière moi et je jetais un regard dédaigneux sur la personne par-dessus mon épaule simplement pour constater qu'il était Lydia. Cette dernière ne semblait pas remarquer mon éclat comme elle feignit une grimace avant de jeter un autre regard sur Isaac.''Le fossoyeur en plus ! Ew ! Effrayant !''

Sa voix était assez forte pour que le peu d'étudiant se trouvant déjà sur place se mirent à rire et je donnais aussitôt un regard d'excuse sur Isaac mais il avait déjà rabaisser sa tête avec ses joues brûlantes de l'embarras.

Je me sentais instantanément coupable pour l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir et je me pressais de trouver un siège en gardant de regarder n'importe où sauf à lui. Je baissais moi-même mon regard sur le devant de ma table et tenta d'ignorer la sensation des yeux sur mon côtés. Je n'avais pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il devait probablement être entrain de me fusiller du regard. Après tout, pourquoi il ne le ferait pas ? J'étais celle qui l'avait regarder et à cause de moi, Lydia en avait déduit autrement. Seulement, si je devais être honnête sur le sujet, j'étais probablement plus d'une harceleuse qu'il ne l'était. J'étais celle qui le traquait dans le lycée, dans mes classe et même à son travail. Ouais, j'étais celle que Lydia aurait dû insulter pas lui. De plus, Isaac n'était pas effrayant. En fait, il était loin de l'être. Il était probablement le garçon le plus doux et le plus timide que je connaissais. Et, qu'est-ce que cela changeait si il était fossoyeur ? Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris jusqu'à maintenant mais il semblerait que son métier avait un réel incidence sur sa vie sociale.

Avec cette pensée, je relevais lentement la tête avant de le chercher à nouveau des yeux simplement pour détourner rapidement mon regard quand je vis qu'il m'avait prise sur le fait accomplit.

Je tirais nerveusement les manches de mon sweat avant de suivre la main de M. Harris comme il déposa les feuilles du test sur le coin de mon bureau avant que le prénom d'Allison étant hélé me distrayais. Je repérais Scott faire son chemin vers la table d'Allison mais M. Harris lui ordonna d'aller s'asseoir avant qu'il pouvait même l'atteindre.

Allison se tourna soudainement vers moi avec un regard triste et je partageais un brève élan de compassion pour la brune avant que la voix de notre professeur nous attira à nouveau sur le sujet à porté de main. C'est-à-dire, réussir ce foutu teste de chimie.

''Vous avez 45minutes pour faire ce devoir. 25% de votre note total peut être gagné juste en marquant votre nom sur la première page.'' Annonça M. Harris avec son ton habituellement ennuyé et je me préparais déjà à sa remarque sarcastique comme j'écrivais mon nom sur le haut de la page.''Néanmoins comme chaque année sans faute, l'un d'entre vous, va trouver le moyen d'oublier de mettre son nom sur la première page. Et, je me demanderai une fois de plus l'obscure raison de pourquoi je suis devenu professeur. Alors , évitons de provoquer une énième déception.'' J'entendis le clic familier du chronomètre et commença instantanément à répondre.'' C'est partit !''

Je cochais les bonnes réponses pour chaque questions et étais pour une fois reconnaissante pour toute mes longues heures d'études supplémentaire. Depuis que je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de réviser ce week-end, je ne pouvais compter que sur mes connaissances ultérieurs.

J'étais presque à la moitié de la première partie quand j'entendis soudainement un raclement de chaise sur le sol m'obligeant à détacher mes yeux de ma feuille et fronça légèrement les yeux quand je repérais Scott faire une sortie rapide à l'extérieur de la classe. Mon regard dévia sur Allison et je pouvais voir l'inquiétude sur ses traits. Je m'apprêtais à retourner à ma copie quand je vis Stiles quitter, lui aussi sa chaise avant de courir après son ami. J'avais cette soudaine envie de suivre après les deux et je baissais aussitôt mon regard sur ma feuille de chimie dans l'hésitation. Je mordais sur ma lèvre et cela suffisait à me rappeler que cela était une mauvaise idée. Je reprenais mon test en m'efforçant de rester concentrer et répondis à une nouvelle question.

Le reste de la matinée avait passé dans un flou et maintenant, je me dirige ais en direction de la piscine pour manger mon déjeuner. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être autour de personne. J'avais encore besoin de réfléchir sur tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Sans parler que la seule personne avec qui j'aimerais passé un peu de temps me détestais maintenant.

Je tournais le coin avec mon sac de déjeuner contre ma poitrine avant de me raidir à la vue de Scott assit contre le mur avec son plateau de déjeuner sur ses jambes. Je contemplais les moyens de faire une sortie rapide mais le garçon claqua soudainement sa tête vers moi et je remarquais pour la première fois son expression anéantit. Il semblait à peine réagir à ma présence comme il retourna à regarder son déjeuner dans la misère et j'étais persuadé qu'il pourrait se mettre à pleurer ici et maintenant.

Je donnais un regard incertain par-dessus mon épaule dans l'espoir que quelqu'un passait par là pour pouvoir faire une sortie avant de prendre un pas lent dans sa direction avec un soupir. Je prenais place à ses côtés, suscitant la surprise et la méfiance chez le garçon et je ne pouvais pas vraiment le blâmer. J'avais toujours été assez clair quant à mon désintérêt à son sujet même si j'étais sûr que cela était plus par son lien avec Allison qu'autre chose. En réalité, je n'avais strictement rien contre le garçon ou son ami pour cette question. Je l'avais même défendu à un moment donnée mais je supposais que j'étais devenu vraiment lasse d'entendre parler à son sujet. Comme je l'avais dit, la datation avait ce genre d'effet sur moi.

Je faisais abstraction de son regard étonné et décompressa le sac de mon déjeuner pour prendre ma salade composée.

'' Ça peut paraître étrange mais il suffit d'aller avec elle, Mccall !'' L'avertis-je tout comme je retirais le couvercle de ma salade de légume avant de commencer mon habituel art culinaire.

Je pouvais l'entendre déglutir avant qu'il bégaya sa prochaine question.''Pour-pourquoi tu es ici ?''

''Honnêtement ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.'' Répondis-je avec honnêteté en haussant mes épaules avant de le jauger avec impassibilité.''Mais je suppose que je suis toujours mieux ici qu'ailleurs.''

Je pouvais sentir les yeux confus de Scott sur mon profil tandis que je déplaçais une de mes carottes pour créer une forme abstraite avant qu'il se décida à parler à nouveau.

''Alors … euh … tu as l'air d'aller mieux … je veux dire que après ce qui s'est passé et …''

''Oh, tu veux parler de la fameuse nuit ou nous sommes fait pourchasser et presque tuer par une énorme bête au yeux rougeoyant ?''L'interrompis-je d'un ton accusateur faisant ses yeux allés sauvage dans la panique avant que je roulais mes yeux pour accompagner mon sarcasme.'' Oh, non ! C'est vrai ! Il était Derek Hale.''

''Je-je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu veux dire.'' S'empressa Scott avec un air faussement confus et je pointais ma fourchette dans sa direction avec un éclat l'obligeant à reculer avec son regard lorgnant ma fourche comme-ci elle était une arme.

Je levais les yeux à son action avant de soupirer fortement.''Relax ! Je ne vais pas te tuer ou quoique ce soit. Je suis en fait actuellement trop vidé pour demander des réponses mais cela ne veux pas dire que tu dois me prendre pour une imbécile, c'est clair ?''

Le garçon au yeux brun me dévisagea avec la bouche ouverte dans l'incompréhension et il essaya de formuler une quelconque réponse avant d'abandonner scellant ses lèvres dans une ligne contrit.

Il y avait un long silence entre nous comme je pouvais voir les rouages tourner dans le petit cerveau du garçon et je croquais sur une tête de brocoli avant rencontrer ses orbes brunes mousseuses.

''Comment … comment est … '' Commença Scott dans l'incertitude et je pouvais voir qu'il voulait me demander quelque chose de précis mais il se ravisa au dernier moment.'' … enfin, combien Allison me déteste en ce moment ?''

Je figeais ma main dans le vide comme l'envie de me frapper le crâne contre le mur m'assaillit et je m'empêchais de rouler mes yeux à son choix de conversation. Dieu, lui et Allison étaient les mêmes. Maintenant, je pouvais comprendre pourquoi ils semblaient si bien fait l'un pour l'autre.

''Actuellement ?'' Demandais-je avec désintérêt et un sourire en coin mauvais s'installa sur mes lèvres comme je pouvais voir le regard inquiet de Scott.'' Je dirais … hm … entre 0 et 0.'' Son nez se chiffonna instantanément dans la confusion et j'agrandissais mon sourire avant de secouer ma tête.'' Elle n'est pas vraiment en colère contre toi, idiot. Elle est juste blessée et complètement effrayé de son esprit après la nuit qu'elle a passé. Et tu lui as menti, donc … ''

''Je ne voulais pas lui mentir … enfin, argh !'' Gémit le garçon en tirant sur ses cheveux dans la frustration quand il constatait qu'il venait juste de confirmer mes propos. Il semblait se rappeler de ma présence et il laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur en levant ses yeux au plafond avec un air abattu.''J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui dire la vérité. Toute la vérité mais … ''

''Pour une raison qui semble importante, tu ne peux pas.'' Finis-je pour lui avec un regard songeur dans le vide avant de regarder le garçon à mes côtés pour le voir hocher la tête dans l'acceptation.

Un nouveau silence beaucoup plus maussade tomba sur nous et je reprenais mon art culinaire pour me distraire du regard du garçon sur mon visage. Je n'étais pas particulièrement habitué à être observé et je pouvais déjà affirmer que je détestais ça. Mais, il semblait passer une rude journée et la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire était de garder mon malaise pour moi-même.

''C'est beau.'' Un souffle chaud traîna sur le long de ma mâchoire et je sursautais à la soudaine proximité du garçon avant de lui lancer un regard interrogateur avant qu'il donna un regard sur mon art.''Je t'ai vue le faire avant. Lors du déjeuner où Lydia a proposé le bowling. Tu es plus calme quand tu le fais.''

Je jetais un regard de pur confusion sur le garçon comme ses mots s'inscrivaient dans mon esprit avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils dans l'incertitude. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé répondre à cela ? En fait, pourquoi je parlais actuellement à Scott ? Je ne le connaissais pratiquement pas hormis ce qu'Allison m'avait confié. En fait, je ne devrais même pas être entrain de lui parler à cause du code de fille ou quelque chose du genre, non ? Enfin, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire quand il en venait à ses trucs de filles.

''Je suppose.'' Finis-je par répondre avec hésitation avant de reporter mon attention sur le garçon avec intérêt.'' Où est Stiles ? Il est toujours avec toi d'habitude.''

L'attention de Scott semblait devenir nettement plus intéressé par ma question comme il m'examina avec un petit sourire en coin avant qu'il soit à nouveau remplacé par son air maussade.''Il a une période différente de la mienne. Et, je ne me sentais pas vraiment dans l'humeur, alors.''

''Je vois.''Je hochais la tête en fredonnant avant de refermer le couvercle de mon déjeuner à moitié mangé. Je me tournais vers Scott et lui donnais un de mes rares sourires sincère.''Je pense que je peux honnêtement dire que tu es un garçon bien, Scott. Bien sûr, un peu simplet parfois mais … Allison viendra autour une fois qu'elle comprendra la chance qu'elle a de t'avoir.''

Je me redressais en gardant mon sourire comme je pouvais l'air éberlué s'installer sur son visage taillé et n'attendis pas sa réponse pour faire demi-tour.

Je me dirigeais vers mon casier pour la dernière fois de la journée et serra mes livres d'étude contre ma poitrine. La plupart des couloirs étaient vide et je ressentais maintenant l'anxiété de ces derniers jours refaire surface. Tout était soudainement trop calme. Le son de mes pas contre le sol étaient tous ce que je pouvais entendre et mon cœur ne tarda pas à s'accélérer comme je pressais le pas en direction de ma rangée de casier. Je composais ma combinaison dans la précipitation en jetant nerveusement des regards par-dessus mon épaule toute les cinq secondes avant de presque arracher la porte de mon casier ouvert.

Je rangeais rapidement tout les livres dont je n'avais pas besoin pour ma prochaine séance d'étude et flanqua la porte de mon casier tout en jetant mon sac sur mon épaule. Je jetais des regards autour de moi dans la méfiance avant de foncer à travers les couloirs au pas de course. Je savais que le reste des étudiants encore présent me regardaient étrangement mais je ne pouvais pas moins me soucier. J'avais affreusement besoin de sortir d'ici. Je ne tardais pas à exploser en trombe des portes battante du lycée et fis une halte sur les marches avant de reprendre mon souffle quand je repérais Allison en attente avec Kate à ses côtés. J'avais complètement oublié que c'était les Argent qui m'avaient emmené au lycée ce matin et maintenant, je devrais prendre à nouveau un tour avec les deux filles.

Je me maudissais mentalement pour avoir oublié un fait aussi important tout comme je marchais en direction du SUV avant de m'arrêter à leurs hauteurs.

''On dirait que quelqu'un a couru !'' S'exclama Kate de sa voix ludique en pointant du doigt mes joues et je mordais durement l'intérieur de ma joue pour me retenir de frapper sa main au large.

Je n'étais pas une enfant de dix ans et je détestais encore plus lorsque l'on m'examinais comme elle le faisait en ce moment. J'avais l'impression qu'elle pouvait entendre tout ce que je pensais et je me sentais soudainement comme-ci elle violait mon intimité.

''On ferait mieux d'y aller. J'ai encore mon violoncelle à récupérer à la maison avant ma pratique.'' Annonçais-je sèchement avant de lancer un regard sur Kate comme cette dernière lâcha un petit rire ennuyeux.

J'aimais peut-être la femme mais elle savait se faire ennuyeuse quand elle voulait et c'était justement un de ces moments. Maintenant, je comprenais mieux ce qu'Allison ressentait quant elle devait mettre en place avec moi.

'' Ta mère ne te l'as pas dit, n'est-ce pas ?'' S'enquit Kate avec un sourire sauvage et je sillonnais mes sourcils dans la perplexité ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de la blonde comme elle ouvrit la portière passagère pour me faire signe d'entrée.'' Elle a annulé tes cours de violoncelle pour la semaine. Il semblerait que tu sois coincé avec nous pour la semaine.''

J'écarquillais les yeux à l'entente de cela et gela mes mains sur la ceinture de sécurité avant de froncer mes sourcils en la dévisageant.''Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ?''

''Ouah ! Et bien, cache ta joie !'' Commenta Kate éludant ma question avant de jeter un regard complice sur Allison qui se trouvait sur la banquette arrière.'' Tu n'avais pas mentis à propos de l'honnêteté. Ta cousine sait certainement s'exprimer.''

''Et je suis encore ici ! Ne pas parler de moi comme-ci je n'étais pas là.'' Repris-je sèchement n'aimant clairement pas son ton railleur et la blonde reporta son attention sur moi avec confiance.''Je ne suis pas particulièrement dans l'humeur des amitiés et trucs fou de fille alors est-ce que tu pourrais répondre à ma question, s'il te plaît.''

La blonde me donna un regard silencieux avant de mettre le contact et commença à s'engager à l'extérieur du parking tout comme elle reprit la conversation.''Ta mère voulait que tu passes plus de temps de qualité avec ta famille.''

''Ouais, c'est ça.'' Me surprenais-je à renifler avant de lâcher les mots sur ma pensées sans vraiment réfléchir.'' Elle me veut tout sauf près de toi.''

J'écarquillais les yeux dans la réalisation de ce que je venais dire et claqua ma bouche fermée comme je sentais tout les regards sur moi avant de risquer un coup d'œil sur Kate. Cette dernière avait le regard rivé sur le pare-brise avec un regard semblant songeur et je donnais un regard sur Allison pour la trouver à lancer des regards sur chacune de nous avec interrogation.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence quasi-religieux et j'avais tenter de me faire incroyablement petite comme les pensées ne cessaient de courir dans mon esprit. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui m'avait pris de lâcher une telle bombe et maintenant, je commençais sérieusement à paniquer qu'elle pourrait éventuellement figurer que je les avais espionner l'autre nuit.

Je n'avais même pas réaliser que nous étions arrivé jusqu'à ce que le claquement de la portière arrière me fit sursauter et je regardais Allison faire son chemin vers la maison des Argent avant de constater que Kate ne se trouvait pas avec elle. Je tournais à nouveau mon regard sur la place conductrice et déglutis légèrement à la vue de Kate entrain de m'observer.

''À propos de ce que j'ai dis … ''

''Ne pas. Ne pas t'excuser.'' Me coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec avant de laisser son sourire effrayant remonter ses lèvres.'' C'était assez garce ce que tu m'as dit. Je l'aime. Tu me fais penser à moi quand j'étais plus jeune.''

Je détournais le regard à sa confession ne sachant pas vraiment comment je devais le prendre depuis que j'avais toujours pensé que la femme était assez folle quand on y pensait. Je laisser un faible '' merci, je suppose.'' passer mes lèvres avant d'imiter Allison et faire à mon tour mon chemin à l'intérieur de la maison Argent. Je trouvais la brune à nous attendre dans le hall et la suivis rapidement à travers les escaliers avant de légèrement froncer les sourcils dans la confusion quand je vis Kate entrer avec nous dans la chambre de ma brune.

Ceci était terriblement ennuyeux. Je regardais maintenant Allison tenir un pistolet tazeur dans ses mains tandis qu'elle visait en direction d'un ours en peluche me faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Kate avait voulu que j'apprenais en première mais j'avais rejeté l'idée en lui disant que je savais manier l'arme depuis l'âge de mes douze ans. Évidemment, cela semblait avoir choqué les deux filles dans deux sens différents et je pouvais maintenant voir le regard de détermination dans les yeux d'Allison tandis que Kate me lançait des regards sauvage. Il semblerait que mon apprentissage la rendait à chaque fois un peu plus extatique et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi. Le fait qu'Allison et moi avions été inconsciemment entraîner semblait encore étrange pour moi.

Il y avait certainement une raison derrière toute ses heures dans lesquelles ma mère me forçait à tenir une arme jusqu'à ce que mes doigts saignaient du dur labeur. Elle était une maniaque du contrôle, certes mais il devait certainement avoir une raison pourquoi elle avait appris à Dénis et moi-même de tirer un objectif à plusieurs kilomètres.

''On est d'accord, vous n'en parler pas à vos parent.'' Commença Kate et Allison hocha la tête tandis que je me retenais de rouler des yeux. Comme-ci j'allais partager quelque chose avec ma mère.''Sinon je suis morte.''

''Juré.'' Ajouta Allison avant qu'elle se tourna dans ma direction en même temps que Kate me faisant les dévisager avec légère confusion.

Je vis leur expression expectative et leva les yeux au ciel en pointant en direction d'Allison pour appuyer mes dires.''Oh ! Oui ! Quel qu'elle soit ! Juré, comme elle a dit !''

''Convaincant !'' Commenta Allison sarcastique avec un petit sourire en coin comme elle secouait la tête avant que Kate reprit le fil de notre conversation.

''Alors … '' La blonde tapa dans ses mains avec empressement avant de laisser un sourire narquois orner ses lèvres.'' … avant toute chose, quel est le nom de notre malheureuse victime ?''

''Nounours.''

''Oh mon dieu !'' M'exclamais-je en retombant lourdement sur le matelas dans l'incrédulité totale.''C'est pire que ce que je pensais.''

Je pouvais entendre le rire de Kate avant qu'elle continua mon fil de pensée.''Attend, tu te fiches de nous. Tu l'as pas appelé nounours ? C'est … tu pouvais pas choisir pire comme nom ?''

''J'avais 5 ans pour votre gouverne.'' Se défendit Allison en esquissant un sourire et je me redressais en secouant la tête toujours aussi incrédule.

''Encore !'' Insistais-je récoltant un petit éclat ennuyé de la brune à l'inverse de Kate qui me gratifia de son sourire railleur.

La blonde se tourna vers Allison avec son sourire toujours en place et donna un regard sur l'ours en peluche.''Bon, shoot cet ours en peluche baptisé sans aucune imagination et met fin à ses souffrances.''

Allison laissait un sourire orner ses lèvres aux mots de Kate avant de me jauger avec excitation. Je la regardais comme elle appuya sur la gâchette en visant le ventre du nounours et bientôt de la fumée ne tarda pas à s'évader de l'endroit où elle avait tiré. Je pouvais entendre le rire de Kate comme je laissais mon regard tombé dans un sentiment de nostalgie et je décalais mon attention sur Allison pour la trouver avec un air aussi maussade que le mien.

''Alors, ça c'est bien envoyé. Si, vous l'aviez eut le jour où vous avez été attaqué … '' S'exclama Kate avec excitation m'obligeant à rompre mon échange tacite avec Allison à l'évocation de cette nuit et je détournais rapidement les yeux dans la honte.''... Non mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je croyais que vous vouliez apprendre à vous en servir. Enfin, Allison.''

Je levais à nouveau mes yeux du sol avec un froncement de sourcils comme Allison vint s'asseoir à mes côtés en jouant nerveusement avec le pistolet et Kate fut bientôt à nos côtés.

''Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il s'est passé.'' Avoua Allison d'une voix triste me faisant la dévisager avec empathie avant de me reprendre rapidement.

Je n'étais pas censé partager de l'empathie. Elle avouait à nouveau ses faiblesses. Ce n'était pas normal. Je n'éprouvais pas d'empathie et encore moins pour une personne avouant ses faiblesses.

Je fronçais les sourcils à moi-même et reporta mon froncement sur les deux comme Kate reprit la parole.

''Avec Scott ?'' Allison hocha silencieusement la tête avec un air contrit et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine pour me rappeler de rester neutre. Je ne voulais en aucun cas intevenir dans cette conversation. Les deux semblaient m'avoir oublié et c'était mieux ainsi.''Oh, écoute moi bien, ma petite rayonnante nièce.'' Kate posa son bras autour d'Allison avant de me surprendre totalement quand elle me jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et attrapa ma main pour me faire les rejoindre. Je tentais de ne pas tressaillir au contact et me força à m'asseoir à leurs côtés en croisant le regard d'Allison.'' Tu vas briser les cœurs de dizaine et de dizaine de mecs. Et , je peux te dire qu'il a eu de la chance d'avoir eu une courte opportunité d'entrer dans la vie d'Allison Argent.''

Des larmes coulaient maintenant le long des joues de la brune et je détournais rapidement le regard pour éviter de lui montrer mon expression de mépris. C'était toujours quelque chose de difficile pour moi et même si j'avais fait des progrès quand il s'agissait des gens cela ne pouvait pas changer. J'étais pas une personne de personne et la compassion n'était pas vraiment mon fort. En fait, toute cette situation me rendait plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose.

''Mais c'est juste je me sentais tellement bien avec lui. Et, puis … il s'est mit à se comporter bizarrement et maintenant, j'arrive plus à lui faire confiance.'' Allison pleurait toujours et je devais tout faire pour ne pas quitter la pièce ici et maintenant.

''Un mec, chérie, qui peux leurs faire confiance ?'' Tenta Kate avec un sourire et je levais les yeux à au stéréotype avant de croiser par mégardes les yeux embués de larmes d'Allison.

'' Depuis l'attaque au lycée et toute cette histoire avec Derek Hale.'' Allison soutenu mon regard durant tout le long de sa tirade et je cassais instantanément mon regard sur Kate quand cette dernière semblait ragaillardir à l'entente du dernier prénom comme-ci elle le connaissait.''Et, Scott qui me dit qu'il ne le connaît pas, mais je les aie vu ensemble. Même, Hailee, les a vue … ''

''Attend, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?'' L'interrompit brusquement Kate me faisant rétrécir mon regard sur la blonde dans la méfiance.'' Répète-moi ça, Scott connaît Derek ? Derek … le meurtrier présumé ?'' _À un certain point, les larmes d'Allison avait cessées et maintenant, elle regardait Kate tout aussi décontenancé que je l'étais.''_ Ils sont amis ?''

''Je pense.'' Intervenais-je attirant l'attention de la blonde sur moi avec intérêt.''Enfin, je ne suis pas sûr. Il l'a aider à un certain moment, je crois.''

Le regard de Kate semblait faire un tour à 360 degrés comme elle concentra d'avantage sur attention sur nous et nous jaugea avec une expression nettement plus sérieuse.''Si vous commenciez à me dire absolument tout ce que Scott à dit sur Derek.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on te dise ?'' Reprit Allison visiblement surprise avant de me lancer un froncement de sourcils.''Et, Hailee n'est même pas vraiment ami avec.''

Kate se rapprocha soudainement d'Allison avec un air d'autant plus sérieux me rappelant pour la première fois de ma mère et me fis légèrement grimacer quand elle nous serra proche d'elle avec fermeté.''Je suis très sérieuse, je veux que vous me dites tout.''

Je pouvais voir le même regard de surprise sur le visage d'Allison comme elle dévisagea Kate dans le silence avant de me donner un regard pour obtenir de l'aide. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire ou dire. D'un côté, je voulais étrangement me confier à elle mais d'un autre, une partie de moi me disait que cela était mal. Ce n'était pas familier pour moi et je préférais garder les choses pour moi. Je restais totalement silencieuse comme Allison commença à dire le peu d'information qu'elle avait sur Scott et Derek et me contenta d'acquiescer de temps en temps lorsque Kate me jaugeait pour confirmation.

Je m'étais sentis incroyablement inconfortable durant toute la conversation et pour une raison quelconque, ma tante Kate semblait beaucoup plus dangereuse. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui me faisait penser ça mais il y avait ce sourire en coin sur son visage qui me rendait étrangement mal à l'aise.

Sans parler que la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec ma mère ne semblait pas vouloir quitter mon esprit maintenant. J'étais persuadé que toute cette histoire des meurtres en ville, de l'attaque au lycée et même Derek Hale avait un lien avec ma famille. Cela semblait fou, certes mais mon instinct me criait pour obtenir des réponses et j'étais d'autant plus motivé à présent.

Avec cette idée en tête, je détournais mon regard du paysage défilant à travers la fenêtre et reporta sur mon attention sur Allison. La brune s'était proposé pour me raccompagner et le trajet en voiture était étrangement silencieux, même pour nous. Même si je ne parlais pas autant que la brune, cette dernière s'assurait toujours de combler les blancs d'habitude mais je pouvais de part son expression que c'était elle qui avait besoin que l'on comble les trous cette fois.

'' Hey ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi calme.'' Déclarais-je allant droit au but et la brune esquissa un faible sourire tout en continuant à regarder le pare-brise.'' Tu sais, si c'est ta manière de me faire parler alors ce n'est pas très productif jusqu'à maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?''

La brune gloussa silencieusement avant de me jeter un regard de côté.''Tu es fatigué du silence, c'est ça.''

Je laissais un sourire sur mes lèvres comme elle m'avait pris sur le fait et haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.''Tu ne peux pas vraiment m'en vouloir. Après tout, tu es entrain de me voler mon attitude calme.''

''Te-te voler ton attitude calme ?'' S'exclama Allison hilare avant de me donner un regard de côté comme elle s'arrêta à un feu rouge.''Tu n'es pas calme. En fait, la plupart du temps, tu es ennuyé.''

''Qu'est-ce … ''

''Tu n'es pas la seule à remarquer des choses.'' Me coupa la brune avec un sourire fière.

Je regardais la brune avec une véritable surprise avant de sillonner légèrement mes sourcils quand je réfléchissais un peu plus sur ses mots.''Attends, depuis combien de temps tu le sais ?''

''Hm, je ne sais pas …'' Allison s'engagea à nouveau la route et fit mine de réfléchir avant de lancer un regard de côté sur moi.'' Peut-être depuis notre soirée pyjama, pourquoi ?''

J'écarquillais les yeux dans l'irritation et ne tarda pas à casser un faible éclat sur la brune.''Tu savais que nos conversations m'ennuyaient depuis tout ce temps et tu as comme même continuer ?''

La brune éclata littéralement de rire à mon expression renfrognée et m'envoya un sourire malicieux comme elle se déclara coupable ne faisant qu'accentuer mon ennui. Je me repositionnais dans mon siège en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Le rire d'Allison fini par mourir vers le bas et bientôt, le silence retomba sur nous avant qu'Allison le rompit.

''Hailee.'' Appela la brune d'un ton incertain me faisant la regarder avec curiosité.''Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te disais que j'avais l'intention de reprendre le tir-à-l'arc ?''

Je la dévisageais dans un silence comme je songeais sur l'idée et lui me pencha dans mon siège en connaissance de cause. Le pistolet tazeur et maintenant le tir-à-l'arc. Je comprenais enfin que je n'étais peut-être pas le seule à s'être sentis faible l'autre nuit et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me retrouver en Allison. Jamais je n'aurais penser qu'un jour nous pourrions être si semblable depuis que nous étions certainement si différente mais en ce moment, je pouvais voir la détermination et la colère. Elle voulait clairement avoir un contrôle et qui j'étais pour la juger quand on savait que je contrôlais la moindre chose dans ma vie.

''Je te dirais que tu devrais faire ce qui se sens le mieux pour toi.'' Répondis-je avant de laisser un sourire s'installer sur mes lèvres.''Bien que je trouve le tir-à-l'arc très primaire. Personnellement, je préfère quelque chose de plus malléable.''

La brune roula ouvertement des yeux à cela avant qu'un sourire complice orna ses lèvres rose.''Venant de quelqu'un qui manies des saï, je suppose que je ne suis pas étonné.''

''Hey ! '' M'exclamais-je en frappant son épaule, ludique.'' Ils sont plus précis et font certainement plus de dégâts qu'une flèche.''

''Peut-être mais ils sont aussi plus lourd et moins rapide.'' Objecta la brune avec défiance me faisant plisser mes yeux sur elle dans la concurrence tout comme un sourire illumina nos deux visages dans l'hilarité.

Nous avions continuer à arguer d'avant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle se gara finalement devant la façade de ma maison. Je débouclais ma ceinture de sécurité avant de tourner ma tête dans la direction de la brune avec un air beaucoup plus grave. Je n'avais pas oublié mon choix de découvrir la vérité et si enquêter était ma seule solution alors je le ferais.

''Dis Allison, est-ce que tu as le livre que Kate t'a prêter ?'' Demandais-je en essayant d'agir aussi indifférente sur le sujet mais le regard d'ALlison s'alluma tout de même dans la suspicion.

'' Oui, pourquoi ?'' Demanda-t-elle en retour comme elle me jaugeait dans l'expectative avant de continuer sans me laisser le temps de répondre.''On en a jamais vraiment reparler de cette nuit-là mais tu es partie toute seule et, je pensais que … enfin, j'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi.''

Un éclair de ce que j'avais vue cette nuit-là resurgit dans mon esprit et je sentis mon cœur commencer à courir dans ma poitrine avant que je me rappelais de la présence d'Allison à mes côtés. Je devais sérieusement arrêter de perdre comme ça. Je devais me concentrer su autre chose et atteindre la cible comme ma mère me l'avait dit. Je devais me concentrer … me concentrer.

Je reportais aussitôt mon regard sur Allison à cela et lui demanda de me prêter le livre. La brune me dévisagea légèrement inquiète avant qu'elle se pencha sur la banquette arrière pour récupérer le dite livre. Elle me le tendis et je m'apprêtais à le prendre mais elle le retira de ma portée au dernier moment m'obligeant à la regarder avec un sourcil arqué dans l'interrogation.

''Est-ce que tu as vue Derek Hale cette nuit-là ?''

Je la jaugeais un moment dans un silence tendu comme je contemplais l'idée de lui mentir avant de décider d'aller pour une demi-verité.'' Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai vue, Allison. Mais … mais je pense que notre famille en sait plus qu'elle ne le laisse entendre.''

Un regard de surprise passa sur le visage de la brune avant qu'elle me jaugea plus attentivement.'' Comment penses-tu que ce livre va t'aider ?''

'' Et bien, c'est Kate qui te l'a donnée, non ?'' La brune hocha la tête encore visiblement confuse et je laissais un faible sourire orner mes lèvres.'' Pour une raison quelconque, je pense que notre tante n'est pas particulièrement très prompt à nous garder dans l'ombre.''

''Tu pense qu'elle sait aussi quelque chose ?''

''Je pense qu'ils savent tous quelque chose. Ton père, ta mère, tante Kate et même ma mère.'' Repris-je avant de regarder la brune avec détermination.''Et je ne sais pas pour toi mais j'en ai assez d'être les seules à ne pas savoir ce qui se passe.''

La brune me tendit à nouveau le livre avec un hochement de tête complice.'' Je veux savoir ce qui se passe.''

Je lui donnais un regard confiant en réceptionnant le livre avant d'ouvrir ma portière ouverte. Je faisais mon chemin à l'extérieur et lui donna une vague rapide comme elle quitta mon allée avant de faire demi-tour et marcha en direction de la porte d'entrée.

J'étais monté directement dans ma chambre et avais immédiatement sauter sous la douche avant de me changer en quelque chose de beaucoup plus confortable. Je portais maintenant un de mes simple pantalon noir d'entraînement nike avec un débardeur ample de couleur kaki. J'avais laisser mes cheveux retomber en boucle lâche dans mon dos et je me tenais maintenant sur mon lit avec mes jambes croisées tandis que je parcourais les pages du livre d'Allison avec avidité. Je relisais l'histoire qu'Allison m'avait raconté quand j'entendis un coup léger contre ma porte me faisant sursauter. Je tenais encore mon cœur palpitant dans ma poitrine comme Dénis fit son entrée dans ma chambre et je vis son regard s'arrêter sur ma main avant qu'il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

''Est-ce que tu vas bien ?'' Me demanda-t-il visiblement nerveux avant de faire son chemin sur mon lit.''Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?''

Je m'empressais de tourner la page où se trouvait actuellement l'image du loup aux yeux rougeoyant avant de regarder Dénis avec un air faussement impassible.''Rien d'important. Juste un livre qu'Allison m'a prêté.''

''Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Allison.''Commenta Dénis en se laissant retomber contre mon matelas et je lui lançais un regard légèrement confus comme il regardait mon plafond avec un air agacé.

''Et bien, elle est notre cousine.'' Lui rappelais-je avec un haussement d'épaule et je vis son expression devenir encore plus ennuyé.'' Ok, jolie garçon, quel est l'histoire avec le visage de chiot ?''

''Hey ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.'' Grogna le garçon d'un air bougon et je faisais un gâchis de ses cheveux avec ma main avant de l'appeler en signe d'insistance.'' Arrête ça. C'est rien, d'accord.''

Il se réajusta sur mon lit avant de poser ses orbes bleuté sur moi avec intensité.''Tu ne fais plus de crise, hein ?''

Je fronçais aussitôt les sourcils à cela et le dévisagea en copiant son regard. Je pouvais voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux comme il examinait attentivement chacun de mes traits en signe de fatigue évidente et je ne tardais pas à piquer ses côtés avec un sourire pour changer l'humeur qui s'était considérablement obscurcit.

''Arr-arr-arrête ! Ah ! Ah! Ah ! Lee … hailee ! S'il … s'il te plaît !'' Riait fortement Dénis comme il tentait tant bien que mal de sortir de mes mains même avec son plâtre et je prenais un peu de recul avec un sourire malicieux.

Je devais avouer que j'avais manqué ce genre de moment rare avec mon frère. Nous passions tout notre temps libre ensemble avant cette année et je comprenais pourquoi Dénis avait semblé si agacé par mon temps avec Allison.

''Est-ce que tu es jaloux, d'Allison ?'' M'exclamais-je à voix haute et le garçon se figea instantanément comme un cerf prit dans les phares d'une voiture avant de tourner sa tête dans ma direction.

Il roula ouvertement des yeux et reprit un air faussement décontracté.''Pff ! La jalousie n'est qu'une simple émotion puérile et tu le sais.''

Mon sourire tomba aussitôt en reconnaissance des mots durs de ma mère à travers la bouche de mon petit-frère et je fronçais maintenant les sourcils dans un air contrit. C'était quand je voyais notre héritage à travers Dénis que je comprenais combien nous étions différent. Après tout, combien d'adolescents de treize ans pourraient penser une telle chose sur une émotion aussi banale que la jalousie. N'était-elle pas l'une des choses les plus importante à l'adolescence ? Je veux dire que le nombre de lycéens jaloux dans le lycée de Beacon Hills étaient incalculable. En fait, je connaissais exactement une personne dont la jalousie était un grand défaut. J'avais passé plus de temps avec ce dernier dernièrement que je pourrais même compter. Entre les pratiques de natation et les endroits dans lesquelles nous nous retrouvions sans cesse ensemble, je ne pouvais même plus compter les heures.

Je concentrais de nouveau mon attention sur Dénis et laissa un petit sourire filer sur mes lèvres comme je le trouvais endormis avec un petit filet de bave au coin de ses lèvres. Je supposais que le petit monstre dormirait avec moi cette nuit. Avec cette pensée, je me redressais en accordant un regard le livre d'Allison avant de le poser sur mon bureau et retourna sur mon lit. J'atteignais pour ma lampe de chevet avant de l'éteindre et me blottis contre le côté de Dénis. Je respirais l'odeur apaisante de mon petit-frère et fini par me laisser succomber au sommeil.

 **Un tout nouveau chapitre des aventures d'Hailee :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira  
**

 **Xoxo**


	12. -I want the control-

Je sortais de mon entraînement de natation avec l'intention de me rendre à mon casier pour commuter mes sacs quand je repérais un dos familier. Je gelais aussitôt dans mes étapes avec un sentiment de nostalgie et baissa les yeux sur le sol avant de le regarder à nouveau comme il mettait ses affaires dans son casier. Je décidais de revenir légèrement sur mes pas et me cacha derrière une rangée de casier pour l'observer. Effrayant, je savais mais nous avions déjà établit que j'étais une sorte de harceleuse flippant quand il en venait à Isaac. Il portait un sweat à capuche de l'équipe de Lacrosse avec son nom et son numéro marqué au dos et je me trouvais soudainement à pensé combien j'aimerais obtenir à nouveau son odeur. Le sweat que j'avais chez moi avait passé depuis longtemps et il sentait plus ma propre odeur que la sienne à présent. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas vraiment quel était mon obsession avec ce garçon. C'était comme-ci je pouvais me laisser être une adolescente normale avec lui. Je pouvais oublié les secrets qui m'entouraient et les événements étrange qui m'étaient arrivé. En fait, je pouvais tout oublier sauf lui.

Il laissa soudainement tombé un de ses livres dans la maladresse et je sentis un léger sourire se former sur mes lèvres comme il s'empressa de le ramasser avec un petit blush énervé avant de retourner à son casier.

J'étais tellement concentrer sur mon observation que je ne remarquais même pas Allison s'approcher lentement de moi jusqu'à ce que sa voix curieuse me fit sursauter.''Qui est-ce que l'on espionne ?''

Je me retournais dans un bond en me bâillonnant avec ma main pour m'empêcher de crier avant de l'attraper par le bras et la colla à moi pour nous éviter de se faire prendre.

''Tu es complètement malade !'' M'exclamais-je dans un murmure feutré.''Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs.''

''Peut-être que tu n'étais pas si concentré sur ce garçon là-bas, tu m'aurais peut-être entendu.'' Répliqua la brune avec excitation comme elle se pencha sur le côté pour avoir un meilleur regard sur Isaac.''Alors qui est-il ? C'est Isaac ?''

''Chut !'' M'empressais-je de casser avec irritation à son manque de discrétion et je pouvais voir son sourire s'agrandir dans l'amusement.''Bon, oui, c'est Isaac mais pas un mot, d'accord ?''

Allison se pencha à nouveau pour le regarder avant de se tourner vers moi.'' Il est plutôt beau.''

''Tu trouve ? '' M surprenais-je à demander d'un ton rêveur avant de reprendre mes esprits avec un froncement de sourcils.''Enfin, ouais, je suppose. Ce n'est pas vraiment le point ici donc allons-nous en avant qu'ils nous voient espionner sur lui comme de vraie fluage.''

Je commençais à tirer Allison avec moi dans le sens inverse et ne tarda pas à rencontrer brusquement un coffre solide de plein fouet. Je reculais légèrement sous l'impact tandis que le rire hilare d'Allison pouvait se faire entendre derrière moi.

''Ow ! C'est douloureux.'' Gémis-je en tenant mon front avec ma main avant de lever les yeux sur mon assaillant simplement pour rester figé à la vue d'Isaac.''Oh !''

Je sentis un blush remplir mes joues dans la nervosité et je plongeais mon regard dans le sien simplement pour voir une multitude d'émotions toute plus intense que les autres. La tristesse, la colère, la joie, le soucis et la préoccupation étaient les plus évidentes et je me sentais aussitôt mal pour lui causer cela.

'' Hey, tu dois être Isaac, non ?'' Intervenu Allison en prenant un pas prudent à mes côtés comme elle avait remarqué la tension évidente et le garçon aux boucles sable se tourna vers elle avec timidité.''Enchanté de te rencontrer, je suis Allison. Hailee m'a dit que vous étiez amis.''

À cela, le regard d'Isaac se posa aussitôt sur moi dans la surprise et je détournais brièvement les yeux en réajustant mon sac de natation sur mon épaule avant de reposer rapidement mon regard sur lui à ses prochains mots.''Oui, nous sommes.''

''Nous sommes ?'' Lâchais-je sans vraiment réfléchir et je vis Allison se tourner vers moi avec un regard réprobateur tandis qu'Isaac se frottait maintenant maladroitement la nuque en baissant les yeux au sol dans l'humiliation.''Enfin, oui. Nous sommes. Nous sommes amis.''

'' Sûr. Bien … '' Allison se tourna vers Isaac avec un petit sourire me procurant un mauvais pressentiment.'' Peut-être qu'on se verra dans les couloirs. Je dois y aller.'' La brune se tourna soudainement vers moi me faisant écarquiller les yeux dans la panique comme je comprenais son intention.''À plus tard, Hailee.''

Je regardais son dos fuyant tourné le prochain coin dans l'incrédulité totale avant d'entendre une faible toux à mes côtés me rappelant de la présence d'Isaac. Je faisais lentement volte-face et le trouva sur le point de quitter, lui aussi.''Je devrais aussi … ''

''Non, attends !'' L'interrompis-je en attrapant sa main sur une impulsion pour le retenir et je vis son regard tombé sur nos mains me faisant le lâcher avant de dégager ma gorge.''Je … euh … je suis désolé d'avoir annulé notre dernière leçon de tutorat.''

Je soupirais en interne à ma soudaine lâcheté et me gifla mentalement pour être aussi faible. Cela ne me ressemblait pas et je me détestais vraiment en ce moment pour ne pas avoir dit ce qui était vraiment sur mon esprit.

Le regard d'Isaac semblait considérablement diminué dans la déception à mon choix de conversation et il parla d'un ton froid et indifférent.''Oh, ça … ouais, j'avais du travail de toute manière.''

''Oh !'' Acceptais-je avec un léger froncement de sourcils avant de reporter mon regard sur le garçon avec détermination.''Mais comme même. Je me suis porté volontaire pour ses cours et je veux vraiment t'aider.''

Et aussi te voir.

Je gardais la vraie raison pour moi-même et le regarda avec intensité comme il plongea à nouveau ses magnifiques orbes azur sur moi me faisant retenir mon souffle malgré moi. Je pouvais voir qu'il était sur le point d'argumenter et je m'empressais d'agir à nouveau sur une impulsion.

''En fait, tu pourrais venir étudier chez moi ce soir.''

J'écarquillais les yeux à mon audace avant de regarder autour de moi en réalisant que j'avais parler plus fort que je devrais depuis que plusieurs têtes s'étaient tournés sur notre duo et je pouvais voir le rouge monté aux joues d'Isaac. Seulement, si cela était pour ma proposition ou l'attention qu'on recevait, je ne savais pas. Je repris rapidement mes esprit et lui proposa à nouveau mais d'un ton moins pressé et plus contrôlé cette fois.

''Je-je … je ne sais pas, Hailee.'' Bégaya Isaac en reprenant avec nervosité et je laissais un petit sourire de propagation sur mes lèvres dans l'espoir de l'amadouer.

'' Il y aura des soda à la cerise et pleins de glace ?'' Tentais-je avec malice et je vis un vrai sourire comme je l'ai aimais s'installer sur ses lèvres.

''Ne sommes-nous pas censé étudier ?'' Argua-t-il copiant mon air de malice et je me rapprochais inconsciemment de lui jusqu'à ce que j'étais assez près pour sentir sa douce odeur de santal mélangé à son eau de Cologne.

Je haussais les épaules avec nonchalance et lui envoya un sourire avec un petit clin d'œil.''L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.'' Je pouvais voir son regard allé légèrement large pour une raison quelconque et je continuais ma phrase en espérant qu'il allait cédé.''Aller, Isaac ! Tu sais que tu en as envie.''

''D'acc-cord.'' Répondit maladroitement le garçon et je pensais avoir vu ses yeux dardé brièvement entre mes yeux et mes lèvres mais je n'accordais pas vraiment de pensée comme je prenais un pas de recul dans la victoire avant de lui dire que je l'attendrais à la fin des cours.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le quitter mais nous avions encore des cours à assister et j'avais fini par le quitter pour ma prochaine classe.

J'entrais dans mon cours de littérature anglaise simplement pour trouver Allison à me regarder avec un sourire impatient aux côtés de Lydia. Cette dernière arborait toujours un air désintéressé comme je prenais place dans le bureau libre devant Allison et je levais les yeux au ciel quand je sentis la brune derrière se pencher instantanément sur moi.

''Alors ?'' Demanda-t-elle sans perdre un souffle.

''Alors quoi ?'' Répétais-je suscitant un reniflement de Lydia et je me tournais vers la blonde de fraise qui me jaugeait maintenant avant de lancer un regard accusateur sur Allison.''Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?''

Lydia posa ses yeux vert éclatant sur moi avec un air hautain et je pouvais voir son air jubilatoire sur son visage de poupée de porcelaine.'' Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne m'a rien dit sur ton nouveau petit intérêt de garçon. En fait, ça m'est égal.''

''Il n'est pas mon intérêt de garçon.'' Cassais-je sèchement en donnant un regard sur Allison qui s'enfonçait actuellement dans son siège pour échapper à mon regard et je reportais mon attention sur Lydia avec ennui.''Isaac et moi sommes amis.''

Le regard de Lydia semblait devenir large comme elle reporta toute son attention sur moi à ce que je venais de dire.''Isaac ? Comme dans le fossoyeur ? Ow ! Qui est bas. Même pour toi.''

''Il aide son père, d'accord ?'' Cinglais-je devenant de plus en plus agacé avec les commentaires de la blonde de fraise.'' Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir des parents divorcés et riche.''

''Hailee !'' S'écria Allison avec un regard sur Lydia dans l'empathie et je secouais la tête dans l'incrédulité avant de me lever brusquement de ma place.''Où est-ce que tu vas ?''

''Ailleurs !'' Cinglais-je en lançant un éclat sur Lydia avant de ramasser mon sac à dos sur le sol et marcha vers un bureau à l'arrière de la salle de classe. Je m'asseyais en posant mes livres devant moi et concentra mon attention à l'avant de la classe même si je pouvais encore sentir deux paires d'yeux sur moi.

Autant dire que j'étais de très mauvaise humeur pour tout le reste de la journée. Allison avait essayé de me parler dans notre cours d'histoire du monde mais je m'étais contenté de l'ignorer et avais continuer à écrire mes notes avant de sortir de la salle sans même un regard sur elle.

Maintenant, je me dirigeais vers mon casier pour me débarrasser de mes affaires pour la journée. J'étais impatiente et en même temps nerveuse à l'idée de ramener Isaac chez moi. Ce serait la première fois que je remmenais un garçon chez moi et je n'étais pas certaine de savoir comment agir. Heureusement pour moi, ma mère semblait crouler sous les dossiers en ce moment ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne serait pas à la maison avant tard dans la soirée.

Je tournais le coin du couloir menant à mon casier et un sourire vint aussitôt jonché mes lèvres à la vue d'Isaac. Seulement, ce dernier ne semblait pas m'apercevoir comme je le repérais marché de long en large devant ma rangée de casier. Il semblait dans une sorte de débat interne et il passa bientôt ses mains dans ses cheveux comme-ci il était entrain de traiter une question difficile. Un froncement de sourcils vint rapidement remplacer mon sourire quand je me rendais compte de cela et je pressais le pas dans sa direction avec préoccupation. Je m'approchais lentement du grand garçon remarquant à nouveau combien il était grand par rapport à moi et appela son prénom.

Le garçon blond bouclé se retourna dans un sursaut et une rougeur s'installa aussitôt sur ses joues pâles.

''Hey, tout va bien ?'' Demandais-je en approfondissant mon froncement de sourcils comme il semblait plus nerveux que d'habitude et le garçon hocha la tête activement avant de mettre en mot son accord.

''Ou-oui ! Je vais … ouais, très bien. Je suis bien.'' Bégaya-t-il me faisant sourire malgré moi et je lui donnais un hochement de tête nettement plus soulagé.

''Bon.'' Acquiesçais-je avec un sourire avant de donner un signe de tête sur mon casier.''Il faut juste que je prennes quelque livres et après on pourra y aller.''

J'entrais ma combinaison et échangea mes livres pour la soirée avant de refermer la porte de métal. Je donnais un sourire à Isaac et me retourna simplement pour apercevoir Allison et Lydia faire leurs chemins dans notre direction. Je vis le regard d'Isaac allé large dans la panique comme ses yeux se posèrent sur la blonde de fraise et je prenais aussitôt un pas en avant avec un éclat vers les deux filles.

''Hey, Hailee. Isaac.'' M'aborda Allison avec appréhension avant de donner un sourire en reconnaissance à l'attention d'Isaac. Je regardais la brune avec impatience comme je repérais le regard hautain de Lydia sur la garçon à mes côtés et Allison décocha légèrement son coude dans les côtés de la blonde de fraise.'' On se demandait si tu voulais aller faire les magasins avec nous ?''

Ma réponse fut immédiate comme je continuais de fusiller Lydia du regard en signe de défiance pour dire quelque chose.''Je ne peux pas. Isaac et moi allons étudier à la maison.''

''Je … Hailee … '' Je me retournais vers Isaac en même que les deux filles et le regarda avec un regard de panique en prévision de ce qu'il allait dire.'' … je … enfin, c'est bien si tu veux aller avec elles.''

''Voir ? '' S'enquit aussitôt Lydia avec ennui attirant de nouveau mon attention sur elle.'' Le fossoye … enfin, il est d'accord !''

''Il s'appelle Isaac, d'accord ? Isaac !'' Cassais-je d'un ton tranchant avant de me retourner et d'attraper le garçon par le bras pour le tirer avec moi.''Viens, on s'en va !''

Je marchais d'un pas rapide comme la colère courrait pleinement dans mes veines et me sentis comme-ci j'allais exploser à tout moment. Je pouvais entendre les pas rapides d'Isaac à mes côtés et cela devait probablement être la seule chose qui me gardait de retourner là-bas et de relâcher toute ma colère sur la reine des abeilles. Je poussais fortement les portes battante du lycée et dévala rapidement les marches avant de sortir les clés de la poche de ma veste en cuir quand soudain, je sentis une main sur mon avant-bras, me retenant.

Je faisais une halte dans ma course et me retourna pour trouver que la main appartenait à Isaac et qu'il me dévisageait avec un regard soucieux.

''Je suis vraiment désolé, Isaac.'' M'empressais-je aussitôt dans la culpabilité. Ce n'était vraiment pas de sa faute et il avait du subir ça à cause de moi.'' Tu … tu n'étais pas censé entendre ça. Je suis vraiment, vraiment déso … ''

''Hey !'' Me coupa soudainement Isaac en posant ses deux mains sur mes épaules pour m'arrêter dans ma randonnée et je levais mes yeux pour rencontrer son faible sourire rassurant.'' Ne sois pas. Je … personne n'avait prit ma défense avant.''

''Ce n'était pas la première fois alors.'' Réfutais-je me sentant de nouveau bouillir à la simple pensée et je vis Isaac hocher la tête avec un regard lointain. Je me mordais ma lèvre inférieur dans l'hésitation avant de demander ce que j'avais à l'esprit.''Est-ce que … est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu as obtenu les ecchymoses ?''

Isaac écarquilla aussitôt ses yeux à ma simple question comme à chaque fois que nous abordions ce sujet et je mordais l'intérieur de ma joue à ma stupidité avant de me corriger rapidement.

''Oublie ça. Je n'aurais pas du te demander. Je … juste suis-moi, d'accord ?''

Je reprenais aussitôt mon chemin en direction de ma voiture et appuya sur le bouton de déverrouillage avant d'ouvrir ma portière pour échapper au regard d'Isaac. Le moins qu'on puisse dire était que cela commençait vraiment mal. En fait, à ce stade, j'appréhendais déjà le moment où Isaac reprendrait son humeur cassante et finirait par partir, me laissant toute seule.

J'entendis la portière passagère étant ouverte et je regardais comme Isaac monta maladroitement à l'intérieur de ma voiture à cause de sa taille.

Je m'empêchais de rire à la vue et l'informa qu'il y avait un bouton sur le côté droit du siège pour le reculer avec un sourire en coin. Isaac s'exécuta aussitôt et je le regardais comme il s'adapta avant de me jeter un regard de côté. Je détournais rapidement la tête sur mon pare-brise mais ce n'était pas assez rapide et le garçon laissa un sourire sur ses lèvres tandis que je mettais le contact.

Je m'engageais dans une rue et pressa l'embrayage pour m'arrêter à un feu. Je reculais légèrement dans mon siège et me risqua un regard sur Isaac pour simplement le trouver à me regarder. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux quand il vit qu'il avait été pris sur le fait et je laissais un rire sortir dans la curiosité.

'' Quoi ? Il y a quelque chose sur mon visage ?'' Demandais-je en pointant en direction de mon profil pour accompagner mes mots avec un rire et je vis le blush d'Isaac devenir écarlate.

''Non ! Non ! Non ! Je … '' S'empressa-t-il aussitôt pensant probablement que je me sentais insulté et il joua nerveusement avec ses mains comme il releva la tête pour me regarder avec embarras.''Je pensais juste que … que tu étais belle.''

Un large sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres à son compliment et je me tournais complètement vers lui avec un air espiègle.''Pourquoi je te remercies. Tu n'es plutôt pas mal non plus, Lahey !''

''J-je … euh … mer-merci.''

Si Isaac était déjà rouge, à ce stade, il était presque pourpre maintenant et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de secouer la tête dans l'hilarité avant d'enclencher à nouveau l'accélérateur quand je remarquais le feu tourné au vert. Je tentais de faire abstraction du compliment d'Isaac comme un simple compliment amical mais je devais reconnaître que je sentais soudainement une nouvelle chaleur dans mes joues.

Finalement, je finissais par atteindre mon allée et je me garais devant la maison avant d'éteindre le moteur. Je débouclais ma ceinture en même temps qu'Isaac et me tourna vers lui pour le trouver à regarder ma maison avec un regard éberlué.

''Tu vis ici ?'' S'étonna-t-il en buvant dans la grandeur de la maison et je reportais mon attention sur la façade avec un sillon incertain.

Elle était grande certes mais cela n'était pas nouveau pour moi. Je supposais que j'étais devenu habitué à la chose entière maintenant et je haussais les épaules dans la nonchalance.'' Ouais. Tu viens ?''

Je descendais sans vraiment attendre sa réponse et claqua la portière en remarquant le regard du garçon sur moi avant qu'il m'imita. Je commençais à marcher en direction de l'entrée et il ne tarda pas à m'emboîter le pas.

''Tu-tu es sûr que cela ne va pas déranger ta mère ?'' Demanda nerveusement Isaac et je lui lançais un regard par-dessus mon épaule avec un sourire.

''Elle n'est pas là.'' L'informais-je avec indifférence avant de me retourner pour ouvrir la porte et manqua le regard paniqué d'Isaac à cette nouvelle information.

J'entrais dans le couloir en faisant signe à Isaac d'entrer à son tour avant de refermer derrière nous et passa devant lui pour lui montrer le chemin.

Je m'arrêtais dans la cuisine en déposant mon sac contre l'îlot le plus proche et fis volte-face vers Isaac qui prenait encore dans toute la maison avec un regard étonné. Bientôt, j'entendis une porte étant ouverte et je me retournais vers le bruit avec un froncement de sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux à la vue de mon petit-frère. Dénis. Je l'avais complètement oublié.

''Qui c'est ?'' Demanda aussitôt Dénis avec un regard sévère quand il aperçut Isaac à mes côtés et je jetais un regard de côté sur le dite garçon pour le trouver à regarder entre Dénis et moi avec nervosité.

Il y avait un silence entre nous comme je réfléchissais à comment gérer la situation avant que je me retournais vers Isaac dans la nervosité.''Isaac, je te présente Dénis, mon petit-frère. Dénis, Isaac, un ami.''

''Un ami, hein ?'' Répéta Dénis en boitillant avec son plâtre dans notre direction et je lui lançais un éclat en signe d'avertissement comme un sourire mauvais s'installa sur ses lèvres.'' Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire les gars ?''

Je roulais ouvertement des yeux à son sous-entendu et tira une chaise pour m'asseoir avant de récupérer mon sac sur le sol.''Étudier. Ce qui veut dire que tu devras aller regarder ton match de Lacrosse à l'étage.''

''Quoi ?'' S'exclama Dénis dans l'incrédulité avant de geindre me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.''Mais ma télé est si petite.''

Je le fusillais du regard comme je pouvais son sourire mauvais me montrant qu'il en faisait exprès et je me pinçais le pont de mon nez avant de pointer sèchement en direction de l'escalier.''Il suffit de le regarder dans ma chambre, d'accord ? Juste … va !''

'' Ok ! Sûr !'' S'écria Dénis avant de repartir en direction des escaliers mais non sans crier sur son épaule.'' Je vous regardes !''

Je secouais ma tête dans l'incrédulité avant de signé à Isaac de prendre une des chaises et marcha en direction du réfrigérateur tout en présentant mes excuses pour mon idiot de petit-frère.'' Il n'est pas aussi ennuyeux d'habitude.''

J'entendis le rire silencieux d'Isaac comme j'ouvrais la porte en inox avant de saisir deux bouteilles d'eau et retourna m'asseoir en face d'Isaac en lui tendant la bouteille qu'il jaugea avec un sourire.

''De l'eau ? '' S'exclama-t-il avec malice avant de continuer en imitant mon teint de voix.'' Je pensais que l'on boiraient des sodas à la cerise ? Je me sens mentis.''

J'explosais dans un éclat de rire à son imitation et il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre me faisant sourire d'avantage.

''On ferait mieux de commencer.'' Repris-je avec un sourire gravé sur mes lèvres avant que j'ouvrais mon sac ouvert et tira une série de livre.

Isaac m'imita et bientôt nous étions tout les deux concentrés dans nos devoirs. Bien, j'étais concentré dans nos devoirs puisque j'avais probablement surpris Isaac à me regarder plus de fois qu'à regarder son propre manuel. Je terminais de résoudre une solution de chimie quand je relevais les yeux et trouva Isaac à regarder son manuel avec un froncement de sourcils gravé sur son front. Je lorgnais légèrement son manuel pour voir ce qui aurait pu le mettre dans cet état et vis qu'il semblait en pleine débâcle avec une équation de chimie. Je reposais mon stylo sur ma page avant de me lever de mon siège attirant l'attention du garçon loin de son exercice et contourna la table avant de poser ma main sur le dossier de sa chaise et me pencha sur lui pour l'aider.

''Besoin d'aide ?'' Proposais-je avec un sourire comme il releva les yeux pour me regarder visiblement embarrassé et je me penchais d'avantage sur lui pour lui montrer où se trouvait la faute.'' Je ne pense pas que le carbone asymétrique soit placé à cet endroit.''

À cela, Isaac reporta son froncement de sourcils sur la feuille où je pointais l'erreur et semblait à nouveau approfondir son sillon.'' Je suis vraiment nul à ça.''

''Hey ! Ne dis pas ça !'' Le réprimandais-je en le poussant légèrement avec ma hanche et le garçon détacha à nouveau ses yeux de ses notes pour me regarder avec surprise.'' Tu n'es pas nul. Tu as juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce.''

Je lui lançais un sourire rassurant avant d'atteindre pour son stylo, frôlant involontairement sa main dans le processus. Je sentis une nouvelle chaleur se répondre le long de mes veines et je devenais beaucoup plus consciente de notre proximité. Je me forçais à me concentrer d'avantage sur la tâche à accomplir et commença à lui expliquer de nouveau le fonctionnement des carbones asymétriques.

''Donc si un carbone asymétrique est dit chirale alors c'est-à-dire … ''

'' … qu'elle ne peut pas se superposer à son image dans un miroir plan.'' Termina Isaac avec un sourire pour moi me faisant sourire dans la fierté comme je hochais la tête en accord.

Je reposais son stylo et me tourna vers lui d'un air ludique.''Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile.''

Isaac se tourna également vers moi à son tour et je réalisais maintenant que nous étions plus qu'à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. Je sentais son souffle chaud se balader sur mon visage m'envoyant dans une sorte de transe comme mes yeux allèrent entre ses yeux bleu envoûtant et ses lèvres rosées. Je me rapprochais lentement vers lui en même temps qu'il s'avançait vers moi et je pouvais entendre mon cœur devenir de plus en plus rapide à mesure que nous comblions l'écart entre nous. Cela était jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit nous explosant à part de notre bulle. Je faisais soudainement un bond en arrière avant d'atteindre la poche arrière de mon jean en évitant le regard agité d'Isaac et tapa sur l'écran pour voir que j'avais un nouveau message d'Allison.

Je contemplais l'idée de l'effacer sans même le lire avant de me rappeler que ce n'était pas contre Allison que j'étais énervé mais Lydia. Je tapais sur l'icône de l'enveloppe et lu le message texte.

 _Hey,_

 _Je suis vraiment désolé pour plutôt. Lydia est allée trop loin mais j'étais un peu en espérant que je pourrais obtenir mon amie en arrière. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas vraiment en colère contre moi, si ?_

 _Xoxo, Ally_

Je secouais la tête à son message avant de lui taper une réponse rapide comme quoi je ne lui en voulais pas et que oui, je lui raconterais ma séance d'étude avec Isaac. Parce qu'il était évident que c'était ce qu'elle voulait savoir. En parlant de ce dernier, je me tournais vers le garçon avec une légère gêne et le trouva à me regarder avant qu'il détourna rapidement les yeux dans l'embarras.

Soudain, l'entente des pas claudicant de Dénis se fit entendre et nous tournions simultanément nos têtes vers l'escalier.

Dénis sauta gauchement la dernière étape en nous observant attentivement avant de s'arrêter à notre hauteur en donnant un regard sévère sur Isaac.

''Pourquoi tu es tout rouge, mec ?'' Demanda directement Dénis et je cassais aussitôt un regard sur mon petit frère avec un éclat.

''Dénis !''

Ce dernier se tourna vers moi et ne tarda pas à plisser ses yeux sur mon visage avec suspicion.''Pourquoi **tu** rougis !''

''Je ne rougis pas.'' Objecta rapidement, trop rapidement en atteignant mes joues comme pour vérifier avant de repérer le sourire espiègle de Dénis sur moi.'' Tu n'as pas un match à regarder ou quelque chose ?''

''Oh, si mais je me demandais si Isaac gars voudrait venir le regarder avec moi ? '' Dénis se tourna vers Isaac me prenant totalement par surprise tandis que ce dernier me regarda légèrement incertain.'' Tu aimes lacrosse, bien ? Parce que sinon tu peux repartir d'ici.''

Je roulais mes yeux à sa piètre menace et me pinça le pont de mon nez dans l'incrédulité.''Il est sur l'équipe de lacrosse du lycée, imbécile.''

''Vraiment ?'' S'enquit aussitôt Dénis avec un intérêt nouvellement retrouver comme il observa Isaac avec admiration.'' Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit dès le début ! Toi ! Viens avec moi !''

''Qu'est-ce … Dénis !'' Appelais-je comme je regardais mon petit-frère traîner Isaac avec lui sur le canapé et le garçon aux boucles sable me donna un regard par-dessus son épaule dans l'incertitude.

Je secouais ma tête avec un air désolé sachant qu'il n'y avait probablement rien que je pouvais faire maintenant pour le sortir des griffes de mon diable de frère et retourna en direction du réfrigérateur. Je tirais la porte ouverte et sortis trois bouteilles de soda à la cerise avant de réceptionner deux bains de glace avec trois cuillères du placard à couverts.

Je faisais à nouveau mon chemin sur le canapé avec les collations et les deux garçons levèrent aussitôt les yeux à ma vue. Dénis souriait avec avidité à la vue de la nourriture tandis qu'Isaac se leva rapidement pour m'aider et je lui donnais un hochement de tête en remerciement.

''Attends, pourquoi il n'y a que deux bains de glace ?'' Demanda soudainement Dénis en me regardant avec interrogation et je sentis un blush ramper le long de mes joues comme je me tournais vers Isaac.

''Je pensais que l'on pourrait partager.'' Suggérais-je légèrement hésitante comme je croisais les orbes bleutés du garçon.''Enfin, si tu veux ?''

'' Sûr.'' Accepta Isaac en se rasseyant aux côtés de mon frère qui n'avait pas manqué une seule seconde de notre échange avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

Il pointa soudainement sa cuillère en direction d'Isaac avec un regard sévère.'' Toi et ma sœur n'êtes que des amis, n'est-ce pas ?''

J'écarquillais les yeux à sa supposition dans l'embarras et pouvais voir Isaac gigoter nerveusement sur place avant qu'il hocha avec agitation. J'évitais le regard des deux garçons comme je prenais place sur le canapé et tira ouvert le bain de glace avant de tendre une cuillère à Isaac. Ce dernier l'accepta avec un calme merci et je reportais mon attention sur l'écran de télévision.

Maintenant que je me trouvais aussi proche d'Isaac, je pouvais sentir son odeur m'envelopper complètement et je me retrouvais à me pencher inconsciemment vers lui comme une sorte d'aimant. Je ne savais même pas que j'avais dévier dans sa direction jusqu'à ce que je pouvais sentir nos jambes et nos épaules touchantes et je me risquais un regard sur le profil du garçon pour voir si il avait remarquer mais il semblait complètement concentré sur le match.

Dénis avait fait la majeur partie de la conversation durant la première partie du match et j'en avais déjà assez. Je n'aimais vraiment pas ce sport. Certes, cela était assez intéressant quand je le pratiquais avec Jackson mais cela restait toujours aussi ennuyant à regarder.

Je me retenais à nouveau de soupirer en prenant une cuillerée de glace à la vanille quand je sentis soudainement le souffle chaud d'Isaac contre ma coque d'oreille me figeant sur place.

''On dirait que tu ne profites pas vraiment.'' Murmura le garçon avec espièglerie et je roulais ouvertement des yeux avec un sourire en coin.

Je reprenais de mon choc initiale et desserra légèrement ma prise sur ma cuillère avant de déglutir ma bouchée et repris mon sourire.

''Euphémisme du siècle.'' Murmurais-je en retour faisant sourire d'avantage le garçon à mes côtés.

Je pouvais le sentir silencieusement rire à mes côtés comme il fut assaillit de soubresaut et je tournais ma tête dans sa direction avec malice simplement pour me rappeler la présence de Dénis.

Je détournais rapidement le regard de mon petit-frère et remarqua l'heure afficher sur l'horloge murale. Je regardais Isaac avec interrogation en pointant en direction de l'horloge et ce dernier semblait saisir mon insinuation silencieuse.

''Je devrais rentrer.'' Annonça-t-il en se tournant vers Dénis qui afficha une sorte de moue boudeuse me faisant sourire.''Je suppose que l'on pourra regarder un match une prochaine fois.''

''Sûr !'' Assura Dénis avec hochement de tête.'' Hailee va m'emmener au prochain match de toute manière.''

Isaac reporta son attention sur moi à cela et je hochais la tête en confirmation.''Bien, en fait, je viendrais avec deux autre garçons aussi.''

Cela semblait faire diminuer le regard d'Isaac et il se contenta de hocher la tête avant de retourner à la table ramasser ses affaires tandis que je l'observais avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Je tournais mon regard sur Dénis pour savoir ce que j'avais fais ou dis de mal et ce dernier se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à son match.

Isaac n'avait rien dit depuis que nous avions quitter la maison et je commençais sincèrement à devenir lasse de son silence. Je m'arrêtais à un feu et décida de briser le silence pesant.

''Ok, quel est le problème ?'' Cassais-je ennuyé et le garçon tourna instantanément son regard sur moi dans la surprise.'' Oh, non, Lahey ! Ne pas faire comme-ci j'étais folle. Tu n'as pas parlé depuis qu'on est partis alors dis-moi quel est le problème.''

''Je … rien.'' Répondit-il avec hésitation et je rétrécis mon regard sur lui dans l'ennui comme il détourna les yeux avant de pointer en direction du feu.''C'est vert, Hailee.''

'' Ouais et bien, je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui ne va pas.'' Répliquais-je en me faisant plus à l'aise dans mon siège pour prouver mon point.''J'écoute.''

''Qu'est-ce … tu n'es pas sérieuse ?'' S'exclama Isaac visiblement agacé et je redressais mon menton dans la défiance ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver son ennui comme il passa une main dans ses boucles dorés avec frustration.'' Il n'y a rien, d'accord ? Je te le promets, Hailee. Juste … redémarre.''

Je lâchais un soupir lasse comme je réalisais que je ne pourrais rien obtenir du garçon et me retourna vers le pare-brise avant d'enclencher la vitesse avec irritation et m'engagea à nouveau sur la route. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait cela. Un coup, il était tout espiègle et heureux et puis, la seconde d'après, il froncerait les sourcils et redeviendrait lointain. Je détestais ça. Je détestais me sentir aussi éloigné de lui.

Je conduisais à la maison qu'il m'avait tant de fois indiqué même si je savais que ce n'était pas la sienne et ne tarda pas à me garer sur le côté.

Isaac s'apprêtait à descendre mais je posais doucement ma main sur son bras pour le retenir sans vraiment le regarder.''Tu sais que tu rends cette amitié vraiment difficile pour moi. Je veux dire, tu ne peux pas garder de m'éloigner pour toujours, Isaac.''

Un long silence suivit mes mots et quand je posais finalement mes yeux sur Isaac, je le trouvais à regarder ses mains avec nostalgie avant qu'il reprit rapidement son masque dur habituel quand il était sur le point de me repousser et je savais que cela n'était qu'une question de temps.

''Tu sais, tu es celle de parler de se confier mais tu n'es pas mieux Hailee.'' Cassa soudainement Isaac m'obligeant à le regarder dans l'incrédulité.'' Je pense sincèrement que nous ne devrions pas être ami. Du tout.''

Je restais totalement bouche bée comme il sortit en claquant la portière me laissant regarder sa place maintenant vide sous le choc pendant un temps incertain avant que je reprenais lentement mes esprits.

Pouvais-je entendre la frustration et la colère m'assaillir Comme je frappais contre Món votre avant que je te me laissais retomber contre ma joue avec lassitude. Je n'arrivais pas Croire Que ACDE se passer de rêve. Seulement Tellement lasse Entretiens König.

Je me forçais à remettre le contact et commença à conduire à travers les rues vides de Beacon Hills. Il était en fait assez tard et la présence de la possible bête sauvage qui nous avaient attaqué au lycée ne faisait rien pour me rassurer. J'appuyais sur l'accélérateur dans l'espoir que cela me ramènerait plus tôt à la maison et me concentra d'avantage sur mon entourage.

J'approchais d'un céder le passage et je regardais déjà sur la droite et la gauche quand je repérais une camaro noire suivi d'un SUV semblant familier rouler à toute vitesse. Je claquais les freins en prévision et les deux véhicules passer devant moi en secouant la tête aux malades se trouvant en ville avant de reprendre ma route.

'' Donc, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.'' Déclara Allison en marchant à mes côtés comme nous entrions dans notre classe de littérature anglaise.''Toi et Isaac n'êtes plus amis ?''

Je prenais dans un bureau vide en même temps qu'Allison et me pencha dans mon siège avant de regarder la brune dans la confirmation.'' Nous ne sommes plus amis.''

Je reportais mon regard à l'avant de la classe quand je repérais Scott essayant de faire son chemin pour s'asseoir à côté d'Allison simplement pour se faire devancer par Lydia. Cette dernière posa ses livres sur la table et échangea quelque mots avec Scott me faisant froncer les sourcils avant que je le suivais des yeux comme il prit une place un peu plus bas de nous. Je lançais un éclat sur la blonde de fraise dans la suspicion clairement toujours aussi agacé avec elle avant que la voix de Scott appelant pour Allison m'interpella.

La brune le reconnu avant de lui annoncer que le cours allait commencer mais Scott lui annonça qu'il avait des photos sur son portable qui lui plaire. Il se retourna et Allison me donna un regard de côté dans l'incertitude et la légère douleur.

''Il suffit d'aller avec elle.'' L'intimais-je avec désintérêt évident et la brune hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir son téléphone pour regarder les photos. Je me penchais dans la curiosité avant de regarder Allison avec empathie comme la douleur était lisible sur son visage.

''Très bien. Je voudrais revenir sur la discussion que nous avons eue hier mais cette fois en nous attachant plus particulièrement aux personnages de Iago et à la manière dont il se sert de la jalousie d'Othelio.'' Conférença M. Bariton mais j'étais trop concentré sur Allison pour même écouter comme la brune se leva subrepticement et quitta brusquement la salle de classe avec Scott à sa suite.''On dirait que certains s'identifie à nos personnages.''

Je lançais un regard sale sur notre professeur à sa remarque limite avant de tourner mon regard préoccupé vers Lydia. Cette dernière haussa nonchalamment ses épaules avec attitude et je cassais un nouvel éclat sur elle avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Je suivais maintenant Allison et Lydia à travers la ligne de déjeuner depuis que la blonde de fraise avait encore son déjeuner à payer et me tourna vers la brune pour l'examiner. Elle m'avait raconter sa brève rencontre avec Scott dans le couloir et autant dire que cela n'était pas glorieux. Avoir raison avait toujours été une sorte de satisfaction pour moi mais maintenant que je savais que j'avais raison à propos de ces deux cela ne me rendait pas aussi heureuse que d'habitude. Ils se faisaient mutuellement du mal sans s'en apercevoir et cela ne finirait certainement pas bien.

''Hm … je pensais faire une course dans les bois plus tard.'' Annonçais-je à la brune dans l'espoir d'obtenir son esprit hors des choses pour un peu.''Tu devrais venir.''

''Oh, je dois rencontrer Jackson à la piscine plus tard mais tu peux peut-être m'attendre ?'' Expliqua-t-elle dans un murmure depuis que Lydia était encore avec nous et je la jaugeais légèrement sceptique.

''Toi et Jackson, hein.'' Commentais-je ne cachant évidemment pas mon dégoût à l'idée et la brune me frappa légèrement le biceps avec un petit éclat.

''Ce n'est pas comme ça.'' Objecta-t-elle aussitôt avant de continuer.''Il est gentil quand on voit au-dessus de la surface. De plus, tu es celle qui parle.''Je levais les mains en signe de reddition pour abandonner le sujet et leva les yeux au ciel.''Crois-moi, je sais combien Jackson peut-être charmant. Mais … j'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça. Mais tu dois penser à Lydia.''

''Tu te soucies d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?'' S'enquit aussitôt Allison avec un sourire aux lèvres me faisant la regarder avec ennui.''D'accord, d'accord. Je ferais attention. Promis. Lydia est aussi mon amie.''

''Ouais, je ne suis pas sûr que nous pouvons qualifier elle et moi d'amies.'' Corrigeais-je avec indifférence avant de marcher en direction d'une table vide comme Lydia quitta la caisse.

Allison s'asseyait en face de moi tandis que la blonde de fraise vint s'asseoir à mes côtés pendant que je tirais mon déjeuner de son sachet.

'' Alors … comment s'est passé cette séance d'étude avec Isaac ?'' Demanda Lydia en mimant des guillemet sur le moment séance et je cassais un éclat sur la blonde de fraise non amusé.''Quoi ?''

''Ouais, tu sais que ton air de bimbo sans cervelle ne marche pas sur moi alors oublie.'' L'avertis-je

récoltant un regard lasse d'Allison comme Lydia rétrécit son regard sur moi.

''Tout comme ton air d'adolescente dur à cuir qui repousse tout le monde alors raconte !'' Répliqua Lydia clairement pas intimidé et je la fusillais du regard avant de laisser soupir passer mes lèvres.

''Il n'y a rien à raconter, Lydia.''

''Et bien, c'est terriblement ennuyeux.'' Commenta la blonde vénitienne me faisant regarder Allison avec un regard lasse jusqu'à ce qu'une commotion attira notre attention ailleurs.

Nous tournions simultanément nos têtes vers le bruit simplement pour trouver Scott avec son plateau brisé en deux morceaux entre ses mains. Il semblait dans une sorte de combat interne pour se retenir d'éclater et je reportais mon regard sur Allison pour croiser son regard surpris.

Je marchais maintenant au côté d'Allison comme nous nous dirigions vers son casier et regardais à travers le livre que Kate lui avait donné.

''Donc, je me suis permis de surligner ce qui me semblait le plus suspect.'' L'informais-je en tournant les pages pour lui montrer ce que j'avais trouvé.

La brune parcouru mes notes avant de hausser un sourcil sceptique dans ma direction.''Légende, monstres mythique et … loup-garous ? Sérieusement, Hailee ?''

''Quoi ?'' Cassais-je ennuyé par son scepticisme.''Crois-moi, je trouve que cela semble complètement fou mais tu n'as pas vue ce qui nous a attaqué, d'accord !''

''Je croyais que toi non plus.'' Reprit la brune dans la méfiance et je haussais les épaules avec un soupir.

''D'accord, je n'ai peut-être rien vue mais nous sommes face à un mur ici et j'ai besoin de comprendre.'' Insistais-je dans la frustration.

Allison roula des yeux et me jeta un regard de côté pour me corriger.''Tu as désespérément besoin d'obtenir une distraction, tu veux dire.''

''Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.'' Objectais-je aussitôt avec un sillon entre mes sourcils avant de voir la brune lever les yeux au ciel quelque chose qu'elle semblait avoir prit après moi.''Quoi ?''

''Peu importe. Tu ne l'admettra jamais de toute façon.'' Enclencha la brune en accélérant le pas me laissant d'autant plus confuse.

Depuis qu'Allison m'avait demandé de l'attendre pour aller courir avec moi, j'avais décidé de commencer mes séances d'étude pour le week-end. J'étais actuellement à la moitié de ma dissertation d'économie quand je sentis mon téléphone vibrer à l'intérieur de la poche de mon jean. Je posais mon stylo pour le récupérer et constata que j'avais un message de la mère de Liam. Cela me rappelait du jeu de ce soir et je me souvenais qu'elle devait me confirmer l'heure à laquelle je devrais les chercher, lui et Mason pour les emmener au match. J'ouvrais l'enveloppe sur mon écran et lus brièvement le contenu du message.

 _Hailee,_

 _Il est la mère de Liam. Je vous confirme que j'emmènerais Liam et Mason à votre maison vers 18 h 00._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Mme. Geyer_

Je coulais dans mon siège avec un soupir avant de regarder l'heure sur mon téléphone. Allison devrait être actuellement entrain de se changer en ce moment. Je décidais de ranger mes affaires dans mon sac et l'élingua sur mon épaule avant de faire mon chemin à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque en direction du gymnase. Je m'adossais contre le mur proche des vestiaires des filles et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine quand je repérais une tête brune familière faire furtivement sa sortie en dehors du gymnase. Je plissais mes yeux sur le dos du garçon avec suspicion avant d'attendre son approche pour le surprendre.

''On cherche quelqu'un, Mccall ?'' M'exclamais-je de nulle part et le garçon sursauta à ma vue avec des yeux écarquiller mais je me contentais de hausser un sourcil dans l'expectative.'' Alors ?''

''Je … euh … non ! Enfin ! Non, personne !'' Randonna le garçon visiblement agité et je décroissais mes bras de ma poitrine en me poussant du mur avant de m'arrêter à sa hauteur.

''Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le gymnase ?'' L'interrogeais-je d'un ton inquisiteur.

Je pouvais le voir déglutir dans la nervosité comme il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.'' Rien. Rien du tout. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?''

''J'attends Allison. On doit aller sur une course.'' Expliquais-je en haussant les épaules comme je reprenais ma place contre le mur avec indifférence.'' Tu sais que cela pourrait passer comme une chose assez effrayante si tu étais effectivement là-bas pour la surveiller, bien ?''

Le regard de Scott s'envola dans la panique à mon accusation et il leva aussitôt les mains en signe de négation.''Quoi ? La surveiller ? Non ! Du tout ! Je ne ferais jamais ça.''

''Hm. Bon.'' Fredonnais-je distraitement en accord avant de le jauger attentivement simplement pour le trouver déjà à me regarder.'' Quoi, Mccall ?''

''Oh … euh … '' Le garçon semblait mal à l'aise et un peu nerveux comme il se pencha à mes côtés sur le mur avant de concentrer son attention sur moi dans l'incertitude.'' … ell-elle … n'est pas intéressé par Jackson, hein ?''

Je levais les yeux au ciel avec dédain à son insécurité avant de me pincer le pont de mon nez dans l'incrédulité.''Pourquoi vous venez toujours à moi quand il s'agit de votre relation ? Comme-ci je me souciais.''

''Et bien, tu es sa cousine.'' Répliqua Scott d'un air niais et je cassais aussitôt mon regard sur lui dans l'ennui.

''C'était rhétorique, Scott.'' Déclarais-je avec un sourcil arqué dans la perplexité et le garçon haleta dans la compréhension avec une légère rougeur embarrassé sur ses joues tannées.'' Argh ! Peu importe ! Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle est intéressé par Jackson. Mais si tu continues à tirer des cascades comme ce matin, je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne resta pas longtemps accrocher à toi.''

Scott fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de se tourner vers moi dans la confusion.'' Accrocher à moi ?''

''Oh mon dieu !'' M'exclamais-je en me frappant le front avec la paume de ma main dans l'agacement. Dieu, qu'il pouvait être lent. Je ne comprenais pas comment Allison pouvait trouver sa mignon. Si il faisait quelque chose pour moi c'était m'exaspérer.''Il suffit juste de ne pas refaire ce que tu as fait plutôt, d'accord ?''

Scott s'apprêtait à hocher la tête en acceptation quand il se redressa brusquement me rappelant étrangement d'un chien se dressant en alerte avant qu'il se tourna vers moi avec des yeux larges.''Allison arrive. Je dois y aller.''

''Qu'est-ce … attends, comment tu le sais ?'' M'écriais-je après lui comme je le regardais fuir en courant et je levais les mains en l'air dans l'exaspération avant de me retourner simplement pour me retrouver nez-à-nez avec la brune. Je faisais un bond dans la surprise avant de tenir ma poitrine.''Oh mon dieu ! Ne refais plus jamais ça.''

La brune lâcha un petit rire à mon expression avant de jeter un regard curieux par-dessus mon épaule.''À qui tu parlais ?''

''Oh, juste Sco-personne !'' Me rattrapais-je rapidement avant de changer de conversation.''On y va ? Je dois encore aller chercher mes affaires chez … ''

''Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu allais dire Scott ?'' Me coupa-t-elle en rétrécissant son regard sur moi dans la suspicion.

''Sco-scott ?'' M'exclamais-je avec un rire forcé pour masquer mon mensonge avant de reprendre une expression sérieuse.'' Je me doute que c'était ce que tu voulais probablement entendre mais non.''

''Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais entendre.'' Objecta instantanément la brune avec une mine coupable et je roulais des yeux dans l'incrédulité.

''Mais bien sûr.''

J'avais conduis jusqu'à chez moi avec Allison pour me changer dans un débardeur bleu ciel et une paire de short noir d'entraînement nike avant de reconduire jusqu'à la maison d'Allison depuis que nous avions décidé de partir en forêt pour notre course. Nous étions partit à partir de l'arrière de la maison de la brune et j'avais été agréablement surprise de constater qu'Allison pouvait tenir une course. J'avais même garder mon rythme habituel et je profitais pleinement de l'échauffement dans mes muscles. Je pouvais sentir mes membres se synchroniser dans l'effort et je poussais plus difficile sur mes cuisses avant d'envoyer un clin d'œil en direction d'Allison quand je la dépassais. Un sourire compétitif s'installa aussitôt sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle accéléra à son tour pour me rattraper.

Nos rires ne tardèrent pas se faire entendre avant que je repérais une énorme maison à la façade calcinée. J'accélérais le pas dans la curiosité cette fois avant de m'arrêter net quand je réalisais à qui appartenait cette maison. Je retirais un de mes écouteurs comme j'entendis bientôt les pas rapides d'Allison avant qu'elle se stoppa à mes côtés avec un regard interrogateur.

'' Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?'' Demanda-t-elle en reportant son regard sur la maison brûlée.

On pouvait encore sentir l'odeur du bois et de la suie même après toute ses années et je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer malgré moi dans l'appréhension. Cette maison me donnait la chair de poule mais pas seulement. Je me souvenais parfaitement du jour où elle avait brûlée mais pour une toute autre raison. Le jour où elle avait brûlé était le même jour où mon père était mort. Je déglutissais fortement à la pensée de mon père avant de donner un regard sur Allison.

''C'est la maison Hale.'' L'informais-je d'un ton solennelle et je pouvais voir le regard de la brune aller large dans la reconnaissance tandis que je gardais mes yeux rivés sur la grande bâtisse.'' Elle a brûlée il a six ans. Réduisant la famille Hale à deux membres. Derek et sa sœur.''

''Sa sœur.'' Souffla Allison en pensant à la jeune fille maintenant décédée et je me tournais vers elle avec un regard déterminé comme la conversation de Kate et ma mère resurgit dans mon esprit.

''Allons voir à l'intérieur !'' Annonçais-je avant de prendre un pas en avant sans même attendre sa réponse.

Je pouvais entendre Allison m'appeler dans l'incertitude avant qu'elle fit rapidement son chemin après moi. Je montais les marches du porche avec précaution depuis que cela semblait à peine assez stable pour soutenir quoique ce soit et poussa bientôt la porte dans la méfiance.

Je donnais un regard sur Allison par-dessus mon épaule et croisa son regard anxieux avant de prendre un pas à l'intérieur. Je tombais droit sur un escalier avec deux autre ouverture de chaque côtés et je marchais en direction de l'une des entrées avec curiosité.

'' Je n'aime pas cet endroit.'' Allison marcha prudemment à mes côtés et je pouvais entendre le léger tremblement dans sa voix comme je prenais un pas de plus dans la pièce qui semblait être autrefois un salon.

Un vieux canapé calciné gisait encore dans le centre de la pièce avec une table parsemée de poussière et une chaise brisée. Le sol grinçait à chacun de nos pas et je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine me sentant nettement plus froide. Je baissais soudainement mon regard sur le sol et fronça légèrement les sourcils à la vue de marque de griffes profonde. Je me baissais aussitôt dans la curiosité oubliant presque la présence d'Allison à mes côtés et retraça les marques avec mes doigts quand un crie strident me fit sursauter. Je me redressais brusquement en criant le nom d'Allison dans la panique simplement pour froncer les sourcils dans la colère à la vue de Kate.

''Ah, on peut dire que vous avez de sacrés poumons, vous !'' Commenta Kate comme-ci cela était normale qu'elle soit ici et je cassais un éclat ennuyé sur la blonde.

''Tu nous as suivie jusqu'ici ?'' Cinglais-je froidement dans l'irritation avant de donner un regard sur Allison pour la trouver tout aussi agacée que je l'étais.

'' Eh ben … vous ne pouvez quand même pas m'en vouloir de m'inquiéter pour mes nièces préférées, non ?'' Répliqua Kate d'un air faussement innocent et je rétrécis mon regard sur la blonde dans la méfiance.'' Si vous me disiez ce que vous cherchez.''

Je donnais un regard sur Allison dans l'incertitude avant que la brune se tourna de nouveau vers Kate avec détermination.''Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose. N'importe quoi.''

''Vous voulez dire des réponses à des questions qui te hantent ?'' Interpréta Kate avec interrogation.'' Comme … ''

Je jaugeais attentivement Kate sur le point de poser les vraies questions qui me hantait mais Allison me devança me donnant envie de rouler des yeux à sa question.''Pourquoi Derek voulait nous tuer ?''

''Il suffit de regarder l'état de cette maison.'' Déclara Kate en pointant en direction du salon vide pour accompagner son point.'' Imaginez, si ton père, ta mère et moi avions été piéger dans cet endroit. Ça pourrait provoquer de drôle de choses dans vos têtes, vous ne pensez pas ?''

''Ça ne ferait pas de moi une tueuse psychopathe.'' Claqua sèchement Allison avec mépris tandis que je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine en lançant un éclat sur Kate.

''Ouais, je ne pense toujours pas que c'était lui.'' Assurais-je attirant le regard des deux filles sur moi et je pouvais voir Kate hausser un sourcil avec un faible sourire en coin avant qu'elle prit un pas lent dans notre direction.

''Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être une psychopathe pour être une tueuse. Il vous faut juste … une raison. Et il arrive même parfois … que vous vous surprenez vous-même.'' Expliqua Kate me donnant la chair de poule malgré moi à son sourire effrayant et je fronçais légèrement les sourcils comme elle concentra d'avantage son attention sur nous avec audace.''Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?''

Ce que je voulais ? Je voulais des réponses. Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait avec ma famille, les secrets malades qui m'entourais et surtout, je voulais savoir ce qu'était cette chose. Je voulais retrouver le contrôle.

Seulement, je ne disais rien de cela au lieu de cela, j'écoutais avec mépris et dégoût comme Allison dévoilait à nouveau ses faiblesses sans vergogne.'' Je ne veux pas avoir peur ! L'autre nuit, quand j'étais au lycée. Je me suis sentie tellement faible comme si j'attendais désespérément que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours. Je déteste ce sentiment ! Je veux me sentir plus forte que ça. Je veux me sentir puissante !''

Un sourire méchant s'était formé sur les lèvres de Kate durant tout le long de l'aveu d'Allison et j'avais observé son changement d'expression avec méfiance avant qu'elle se tourna vers moi dans l'expectative. Je pouvais entendre le souffle court d'Allison à mes côtés comme elle essayait encore de se reprendre de son éclat et je redressais le menton en direction de Kate avec assurance.

''Je veux le contrôle. Tout le contrôle.'' Affirmais-je avec froideur et le sourire de Kate ne fit que s'accentuer.

''Hum … les filles, si vous pouviez me donner un peu de temps.'' Commença la blonde avec un sourire secret ne m'inspirant rien de bon.'' Je vous demande juste de me faire confiance. Soyez patiente. Je crois que je peux vous donner exactement ce que vous voulez.''

Je rétrécissais mon regard sur la femme à cela dans la méfiance avant de suivre après elle en même temps qu'Allison. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi penser de cette conversation et pourtant, j'avais réfléchit sur le sujet durant tout le reste de notre course avec Allison. Je suivais après la brune comme nous émergions des bois et la suivis tout droit à travers la maison Argent jusqu'à ce que je percutais son dos dans l'inattention.

'' Oh ... ''

La brune plaqua aussitôt sa main sur ma bouche avec des yeux grave et mis sa main contre ses lèvres pour m'informer de me taire avant de pointer en direction de la cuisine. Je sillonnais mes sourcils dans la confusion avant de marcher silencieusement à ses côtés pour trouver Christopher en compagnie de Scott. J'écarquillais les yeux dans l'incrédulité avant de donner un regard confus sur Allison.

''… faut que tu comprennes … '' Entendis-je mon oncle avant qu'il reprit avec sérieux.''Que la seule chose qui me préoccupe, c'est la santé de ma fille, d'accord ?''

Je donnais un regard sur Allison à cela et la vit me regarder avec légère inquiétude avant que la voix de Scott nous interrompit dans notre échange silencieux.''Vous allez me croire si je vous dis que c'est pareil pour moi ? C'est la seule chose à laquelle je pense. Quand on était enfermés dans le lycée, l'autre nuit. Toutes les décisions que j'ai prises, toutes les choses que j'ai pu faire. C'était uniquement pour protéger votre fille.''

Je pouvais voir de première main l'impact qu'avait les mots de Scott sur Allison et même si je trouvais ça absolument écœurant, je devais avouer qu'il semblait sincèrement honnête dans sa déclaration. Je savais que le garçon était vraiment attaché à la brune mais cela ne voulait pas dire que j'allais changer mon opinion sur toute la chose de datation. L'amour était toujours un acte égoïste qui finissait toujours par blesser qu'on le veuille ou non.

''Tu devrais y aller. Ne soit pas en retard pour ton match.'' Intima mon oncle et j'écarquillais les yeux dans la panique avant de tirer Allison avec moi dans le salon pour éviter de ce faire prendre.

 **Hey, c'est moi! À nouveau!**

 **Donc voilà un tout nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

 **Xoxo**


	13. -Arrow and bolt-flash-

Après notre échappatoire, Allison et moi étions remonter dans sa chambre et j'avais emprunté sa douche avant de me changer rapidement dans une paire de jean noir brut avec un débardeur aux imprimés militaire que j'avais assemblé avec une veste en cuir et une paire de bottine avant de lui dire que je la rejoindrais au match depuis que je devais encore récupérer Liam, Mason et Dénis.

Je me garais maintenant dans mon allée et tira le frein à main avant de déboucler ma ceinture pour atteindre mes différents sacs sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture. Je descendais de l'habitacle avant de faire mon chemin à l'intérieur de la maison en traversant le couloir de l'entrée. Je m'arrêtais en jetant des regards autour du salon-cuisine à la recherche de Dénis avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils quand je réalisais qu'il n'était pas là. Je posais mes sacs sur la table de cuisine avant de marcher jusqu'à l'escalier. Je marchais sur la première marche en me tenant à la rampe et leva les yeux vers l'étage avant d'appeler le prénom de mon petit-frère. J'entendis bientôt des bruits de pas ainsi que le ricocher d'un objet en verre étant posé avant que la tête de Dénis émergea finalement en haut des escaliers avec intérêt. Soudain, l'odeur nauséabonde de parfum pour homme me piqua le nez et je chiffonnais mon visage dans le dégoût avant de plisser mes yeux sur Dénis.

''Ew ! Tu es tombé dans la bouteille ou quoi ?'' M'exclamais-je avec une expression de dégoût et Dénis roula ouvertement des yeux en faisant son chemin en bas des escaliers avec nonchalance.

''Tu ne sais juste pas apprécier les bonnes choses.'' Commenta le garçon avec condescendance me faisant regarder après lui avec une expression incrédule avant que je rétrécis mes yeux sur lui dans la suspicion.

Je scannais sa tenue avec plus d'attention et croisa les bras quand je vis qu'il semblait habillé avec plus d'attention. Il portait actuellement un jean noir slim troué aux genoux avec un long tee-shirt blanc à manche courte lui arrivant à mi-cuisse avec une veste en cuir sur les épaules. Ses cheveux étaient fait dans un style désordonné ne faisant qu'amplifier ma suspicion et je prenais un pas dans sa direction avec un regard inquisiteur.

''Où est-ce que tu penses aller comme ça ?'' Demandais-je avec curiosité comme un petit blush orna les joues de mon petit-frère et je haussais un sourcil dans l'expectative.

''Au match. Pourquoi ?'' M'interrogea Dénis jouant muet et je penchais ma tête sur le côté dans la défiance.''D'accord. Un match ou peut-être Tiffany se trouvera.''

Mon visage se tourna aussitôt dans la désapprobation comme je me souvenais de la petite blonde aux allures de peste.'' La blonde aux vêtements trop court ?''

Je secouais la tête dans l'incrédulité en marchant vers le réfrigérateur avant de prendre une bouteille d'eau pour moi et Dénis avant de dévisser la mienne et pris une gorgée d'eau.

''Hey ! Elle est chaude !'' S'écria Dénis dans la négation et je me calais sur ma gorgée d'eau en écarquillant les yeux.

Je recrachais mon eau dans la bouteille avec une toux choquée avant de rétrécir mon regard sur Dénis à son attitude de garçon muet populaire. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais tout juste d'entendre.

''Tu as quoi ? Treize ? À peine quatorze ! Comment tu peux penser comme ça ?'' Demandais-je avec un regard ahurit avant de tourner ma tête vers la fenêtre à l'entente d'un moteur de voiture. Je détachais mon regard de Dénis pour marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre et aperçus Mme. Geyer descendre de son SUV suivit de près par Liam et Mason. Je donnais un regard sévère sur Dénis avant de commencer à marcher en direction de la porte.''Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard.''

J'ouvrais la porte avec un sourire et croisa le regard excité de Liam et Mason avant que Mme. Geyer s'arrêta à ma hauteur avec les deux garçons.

''Bonjour, Hailee. Comment ça va ?'' Salua la femme d'un air enthousiaste en me tendant sa main pour la serrer.

''Bien et vous ?'' Demandais-je par politesse avant de donner un regard sur les garçons.'' Vous pouvez aller à l'intérieur. Dénis est dans le salon. On va pas tarder à partir de toute façon.''

Les garçons hochèrent la tête avec empressement enfin, Mason hocha la tête avec empressement tandis que Liam entra à l'intérieur de la maison avec un regard ennuyé à l'entente du nom de Dénis et je secouais doucement la tête avec un sourire avant de reporter mon attention sur sa mère.

''Liam a été vraiment excité à l'idée de ce match.'' M'informa Mme. Geyer avec un sourire avant de se reprendre avec un air complice.''Bien que je pense qu'il était aussi très impatient de vous revoir, Hailee.''

Je lâchais un petit rire à cela avant de donner un regard vers le couloir maintenant vide où je pouvais entendre la télé en marche.''Il est un chouette gamin.''

''Je tends à penser que je l'ai bien élevé.'' Railla la femme avec humour me faisant la regarder avec un petit rire serré avant qu'elle reprit un air plus sérieux.''Bien, je dois avouer que ce n'est pas toujours facile. Mon divorce avec mon mari n'a pas été quelque chose d'anodin pour Liam et il est si en colère parfois. Je ne sais pas toujours comment réagir.''

Je repensais à la dernière fois que j'avais du le garder et je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer en accord au souvenir de sa réaction excessive face à Dénis. Seulement, je pouvais le comprendre et puis, il n'était pas foncièrement mauvais pour cela. En tant normale, il restait un bon garçon et ce n'était pas vraiment une corvée de le surveiller.

''Je comprends.'' Assurais-je avec un sourire rassurant.'' Ne vous inquiéter pas. Liam et Mason sont entre de bonnes mains. Je pensais les emmener manger quelque chose après le match avant de vous les ramener. Est-ce que ce va bien avec vous ?''

''Oh ! Vous n'êtes vraiment pas obliger.'' Intima-t-elle visiblement surprise par ma proposition et je levais la main pour l'arrêter avec un sourire.

''Comme je l'ai dis, Liam est un chouette gamin et cela ne me dérange absolument pas.'' Affirmais-je avec un sourire.

Mme. Geyer finit par concéder avant de retourner à son SUV et je la regardais tirer en dehors de mon allée avant de refaire mon chemin à l'intérieur de la maison. Je marchais dans la cuisine pour trouver Mason et Dénis en pleine conversation tandis que Liam semblait plus à l'écart avec une expression agacée sur son visage.

Je tirais mon téléphone de la poche arrière de mon jean pour vérifier le temps et constata que j'avais un message texte d'Allison.

 _Hey,_

 _Tu es où ? Kate et moi sommes déjà au lycée. On t'attends sur les gradins._

 _Xoxo, Ally_

Je renvoyais une réponse rapide et leva les yeux sur le trio.'' Les garçons ! Allons-y !''

Je donnais un sourire à Liam comme il croisa mon regard et un petit sourire remplaça son expression ennuyé avant qu'il emboîta le pas des deux autres. Je refermais la porte derrière moi avant de déverrouiller ma voiture et monta derrière le volant simplement pour constater que Liam avait prit la place du passager me faisant à nouveau sourire comme je m'attachais. J'ajustais mon rétroviseur en prenant un regard sur Mason et Dénis et leva les yeux quand je repérais à nouveau l'allure de mon petit-frère.

Je mettais le contact et recula dans mon allée avant de rouler en direction du lycée. Les garçons étaient en pleine conversation sur le jeu et même Liam semblait participé de temps en temps tandis que je tentais de faire abstraction de leurs choix ennuyeux de conversation.

'' En plus, Isaac va jouer ce soir !'' Lança soudainement Dénis me faisant aussitôt le regarder à travers mon rétroviseur en signe d'avertissement mais il semblait à peine me remarquer comme il continua avec un sourire.''Il porte le numéro 14 et il est un ami de Hailee.''

''Vraiment ?'' Me demanda Liam en me jetant un regard de côté.''Tu connais des joueurs ?''

Je levais les yeux au ciel à la fascination des garçons pour les joueurs de l'équipe avant de donner un regard sur Dénis et Mason qui attendaient ma réponse avec attention. ''Oui, j'en connais quelque uns. Je vais au même lycée qu'eux au cas vous l'aurez oublié.''

''Comme qui ?'' S'enquit Mason.

''Comme les deux capitaines de l'équipe. Jackson, numéro 37 et Scott, le numéro 11. Oh, et Stiles … je ne me souviens plus de son numéro. Il ne joue pas très souvent.''

Dénis chiffonna son nez à la mémoire avant de me regarder à travers le rétroviseur.''Attends ? Stiles ? Le gars qui préférait Batman à Iron man ?''

'' Qui pourrait préférer Iron man à Batman ?'' S'enquit aussitôt Liam avec un air d'incrédulité et je vis Dénis s'avancer instantanément en avant avec irritation.

''Moi !'' Cingla ce dernier en envoyant un éclat sur le garçon blond et je pouvais voir Liam soutenir le regard de mon frère avec haine.

Bientôt, la tension était partout dans l'habitacle et Mason s'avança également sur son siège avec une expression admirative.''Moi, je l'ai aimes tout les deux. Ils sont chaud !''

Tout l'attention semblait se concentrait sur le garçon à sa remarque et je donnais un regard sur Mason à travers mon rétroviseur avec un sourire amusé.

Finalement, je ne tardais pas à frapper le parking du lycée et me gara dans l'une des places restantes depuis que la plupart de la population de Beacon Hills étaient déjà au match et j'éteignais le moteur avant de déboucler ma ceinture en même temps que les garçons. Je descendais de ma voiture avant que les garçons firent de même et j'atteignais pour mon écharpe tube se trouvant sur la plage-arrière avant de l'enfiler autour mon cou.

Je rencontrais le regard de Liam comme il semblait m'observer et il lui lança un sourire ce qui semblait irrité mon petit-frère. Je secouais la tête à la stupidité de Dénis et commença à marcher en direction du terrain suivis des trois garçons. Je ralentissais mon rythme depuis que Dénis était encore en béquille et ne tarda pas à être à nouveau assaillit par la nombre imposant de personne se trouvant autour de nous. Je détestais toujours autant les gens et je pouvais déjà sentir les effets de la foule affluant sur mon humeur.

L'équipe de Beacon Hills fit son entrée en même temps que je m'arrêtais en bas des gradins à la recherche de places libre quand je repérais une figure familière parmi les garçons vêtus de leurs uniforme de crosse. Les yeux d'Isaac attrapèrent les miens me jaugeant pendant un moment plus long que nécessaire avant qu'il tomba sur les trois jeunes adolescents m'entourant le faisant écarquiller les yeux dans la réalisation.

''Regarder ! C'est Isaac!'' S'exclama Dénis en apercevant lui-même l'objet de mon intérêt et il lui lança une vague excitée que le grand garçon lui rendit avec un sourire avant de reporter son regard sur moi.

Je mordais l'intérieur de ma joue dans l'incertitude avant de lever ma main hésitante et vagua dans sa direction avec appréhension. À ma plus grande surprise, Isaac me renvoya mon salut en arrière avec un léger blush sur ses joues et si c'était du froid ou alors de la timidité, je ne savais pas mais cela me fit sourire avec espoir. Peut-être que notre amitié n'était pas aussi terminé que je le pensais.

Bientôt, j'entendis mon prénom être hélé me distrayant brièvement d'Isaac et je tournais ma tête en direction des gradins pour apercevoir Allison agitant dans ma direction avec Kate et son père à ses côtés. J'agitais à elle en retour avant de donner un regard attentif sur les garçons.

''Si je vous laisses vous asseoir par vous-même, vous pouvez m'assurer que vous ne ferez rien de stupide ?'' Suggérais-je avec autorité comme je lorgnais attentivement les trois garçons et ils hochèrent simultanément la tête avant de monter chacun leurs tours les marches des gradins avec empressement. Je secouais la tête à leur précipitation et monta à mon tour les gradins avec un soupir.''Garçons.''

Je passais entre les supporters de notre équipe avant d'atteindre ma famille avec un sourire en direction d'Allison et Kate.

''On dirait que tu es bien occupé là-bas !'' Commenta Kate en envoyant un signe de tête complice en direction des trois garçons plus bas et je riais légèrement en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

'' Travail !'' L'informais-je en donnant un regard surveillé sur les garçons avant de lancer un regard sur Allison.''Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?''

'' Oh, rien ! Je lui montrais juste Jackson.'' Déclara Allison avec enthousiaste et je hochais la tête en roulant des yeux.

Je reportais mon regard sur le terrain à la recherche du garçon au numéro 37 et le trouva au côtés de Scott me faisant légèrement froncer les sourcils dans la suspicion.''Ah, Whittemore !''

''Oh, canon !'' S'exclama Kate avec malice me faisant la regarder avec un regard ahurit.''Oh, si j'étais encore au lycée … où même juste une prof remplaçante.''

Je partageais un regard avec Allison en secouant la tête avant de laisser un rire passer mes lèvres en même temps que la brune.

''Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça.'' Commenta Allison, ludique et Kate se tourna vers nous avec un sourire aguicheur.

''Tu devrais déjà être sur le coup, ma belle.'' Loua Kate avec honnêteté me faisant secouer ma tête avant qu'elle se tourna vers moi avec un clin d'œil complice.''Les deux de vous, en fait.''

Je roulais ouvertement des yeux en frottant mes mains entre elles pour me réchauffer avant de donner un regard sur Allison avec un sourire.''Elle est complètement dingue.''

''Je confirme.'' Ria Allison avec moi comme Kate semblait avoir une sorte de conversation avec Christopher et Allison se pencha vers moi avec facétie.'' Alors … j'ai vue ce qui s'est passé plutôt sur le terrain.''

Je reportais mon attention sur la brune avec une mine confuse avant de lever les yeux au ciel quand je la vis donner un regard sur le dos d'Isaac qui était actuellement assit sur le banc de touche.''Bien sûr que tu as vue.''

''Et ?'' Insista-t-elle dans l'expectative et je haussais mes épaules avec ennui.

''Et rien, Allison.'' Répondis-je légèrement agacé par son insistance.'' Je ne sais pas. C'était juste une vague.''

Je pouvais l'entendre fredonner dans le scepticisme à mes côtés avant qu'elle formula ses pensées à voix haute.''C'est pour cela qu'il est actuellement entrain de littéralement te dévorer des yeux.''

''Ouais, c'est ça.'' Grommelais-je en roulant des yeux dans l'ennui.''Tu m'as déjà eu Allison. Une fois mais pas deux.''

''Je suis sérieuse cette fois.'' Persista-t-elle avec agitation avec qu'elle me donna un coup de coude m'obligeant à tourner la tête vers le bas des gradins pour m'apercevoir qu'elle ne mentait pas.

Je croisais les orbes bleuté d'Isaac qui semblaient encore plus clair sous l'effet des lumières des réverbères et laissa un sourire s'installer sur mes lèvres comme je levais à nouveau ma main dans sa direction. Il me rendit mon agitation avec plus d'excitation cette fois et Allison me poussa avec son épaule pour m'intimer d'aller le voir.

Je me retournais vers elle dans la surprise avec des yeux larges.''Tu rigoles ? Je ne peux pas faire ça. Le jeu va commencer.''

Comme pour prouver mon point, l'arbitre siffla dans son sifflet annonçant le début du match et je concentrais d'avantage mon attention sur le jeu en même temps que la brune. Scott avait fait des miracles. Encore une fois et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être d'autant plus extatique quand Isaac entra sur le terrain. Je pouvais entendre les cries de Dénis l'encourageant me surprenant une nouvelle fois par l'engouement que mon petit-frère avait pris pour lui et je donnais un regard sur les garçons pour apercevoir le regard ennuyé de Liam.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils à cela avant de donner un regard sur Allison pour la prévenir que j'allais vérifier rapidement sur le trio. La brune hocha la tête avec un sourire avec qu'elle se remit à crier avec effervescence me faisant secouer ma tête avec un sourire. Je descendais les quelques marches me séparant des garçons avant de me poster derrière Liam. Je posais ma main sur son épaule le faisant légèrement sursauter avant qu'il rougit quand il s'aperçut de ma proximité.

''Hey ! Alors tu aimes le jeu ?'' M'interressais-je avec un sourire dans sa direction et le blondinet haussa distraitement les épaules en donnant un regard sur Mason et Dénis qui semblaient rires ensemble. J'approfondissais mon sillon en regardant le garçon.''Toi et mon frère n'êtes définitivement pas près d'être amis, hein ?''

''Il est un imbécile.''Souffla le garçon avec pétulance me faisant rire légèrement comme je hochais la tête en accord.

''Il l'est la plupart du temps.''

Cela semblait le faire sourire et il me regarda avec une nouvelle rougeur sur ses joues.''Je te remercies de nous avoir emmener Mason et moi.''

'' Y a pas de quoi.'' Revenais-je en fermant mes yeux sur lui avec un sourire avant de donner un regard sur le jeu.'' Je vais te laisser revenir au jeu. Après tout, c'est pour le regarder que tu es venu.''

Il me donna un bref hochement de tête et je pouvais voir Mason se tourner vers lui avec un sourire railleur avant que je faisais de nouveau mon chemin vers Allison. Je m'asseyais de retour sur ma place et regarda le match se défiler tout en volant régulièrement des regards sur Isaac.

Finalement, le match toucha à sa fin et Allison était complètement extatique comme notre équipe marqua le dernier point finale annonçant la victoire. Je frappais dans mes mains avec plus de retenu comme les gens commençaient déjà se lever pour partir et je me tournais vers Allison, Kate et mon oncle. Je me levais à mon tour en cherchant aussitôt pour les garçons et les trouva déjà sur le terrain.

Je dévalais les marches pour les rejoindre quand je remarquais Dénis boitiller avec ses béquilles sur le terrain. Je le suivais des yeux avant de le voir s'arrêter devant Isaac qui retira son masque. Mason commença à marcher en direction des deux et Liam ne tarda pas lui emboîter le pas à reculons. Je donnais un regard sur Allison en déglutissant et je vis la brune me faire un immense sourire d'encouragement avant qu'elle m'indiqua qu'elle allait vers les vestiaires. Je hochais nerveusement la tête avant de faire à mon tour mon chemin vers le quatuor de garçons.

J'arrivais juste à temps pour entendre la fin de la phrase de Dénis.'' … avez botter le cul, les gars.''

''Je ne comprendrais jamais votre obsession avec ce sport.'' Annonçais-je en approchant les garçons avant de m'arrêter derrière les garçons. Je relevais les yeux et ne tarda pas à croiser le regard intense d'Isaac.'' Tu as bien joué là-bas.''

''Merci.'' Souffla-t-il en se frottant nerveusement la nuque avec une nouvelle rougeur sur ses joues.

Ses boucles sables collaient à son visage de toute la sueur qu'il avait accumulé durant le match et ses joues d'habitude pâle étaient encore rouge de l'effort lui donnant un air furieusement sexy en ce moment. Si il ressemblait à un ange d'habitude, je pouvais définitivement voir au-delà en ce moment et je me sentais rougir moi-même à la chaleur me parcourant.

Mes sentiments aux sujet du garçons étaient assez complexe. D'un côté, je voulais être son amie mais d'un autre, son physique attrayant ne facilitait pas les choses. C'était doublement source de confusion pour moi.

''Donc … on peut aller, maintenant !'' Sonda soudainement Liam d'une voix agacée et je détachais mes yeux d'Isaac pour regarder le garçon blond qui lançait actuellement des regards sales sur Isaac.''J'ai faim.''

Je roulais des yeux en soupirant légèrement avant de reporter mon regard sur Isaac avec un sourire taquin.''Garçons et la nourriture.''

''Hey ! Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous Isaac !'' Proposa Dénis en se tournant vers Isaac avec un éclat mauvais sur Liam et je fronçais légèrement les sourcils sur mon frère avant de regarder Isaac qui me jaugeait actuellement dans l'indécision.

'' Je suis ... ''

''Je ne peux pas.'' Me devança Isaac en regardant Dénis pour éviter mon regard déçu.''Je dois encore travailler.''

Je fronçais d'avantage mes sourcils à cette information et je concentrais à nouveau mon attention sur le grand garçon.'' Encore ? Il est assez tard, tu ne crois pas ? Je veux dire, tu n'es pas fatigué ?''

''Je vais bien, Hailee.'' Répondit-t-il m'indiquant que je ne devrais pas pousser d'avantage sur le sujet et je le regardais avec un regard lasse avant de hocher sèchement la tête.

''Bien. Les garçons.'' Appelais-je le trio en détachant mon regard d'Isaac à contrecœur avant de faire demi-tour.''On y va.''

Je fermais les yeux comme je prenais de longue enjambées m'éloignant un peu plus du garçon blond et sortis mes clés de ma poche avant de déverrouiller les portes de ma voiture une fois que nous étions sur le parking.

Je me trouvais maintenant dans mon lit. Je tournais et virais à nouveau en essayant de faire un vide dans mon esprit mais cela était impossible. Chaque fois que j'essayais de faire le vide, une image d'Isaac contusionné referait surface dans mon esprit et je repartirais dans un autre monologue interne sur le mystère concernant le garçon. Cela était presque devenu une sorte d'obsession et je ne pouvais absolument rien faire pour détourner mon esprit du garçon.

Soudain, j'entendis la sonnerie de mon téléphone me faisant froncer les sourcils dans la perplexité avant que je me penchais sur ma table de nuit pour le récupérer. Je roulais sur mon dos avec mon téléphone en main et m'adapta à la lumière avant de déverrouiller mon écran. Je pouvais voir l'enveloppe des messages clignoter et je l'ouvrais simplement pour approfondir mon froncement à la photo d'une pointe de flèche perfectionner. Je glissais mon doigt sur l'image pour l'agrandir dans la curiosité avant de lire le message d'Allison.

 _J'ai surpris Kate et mon père avoir une conversation sur ça au sujet d'être plus discret. Est-ce que tu sais ce que s'est ? Ta mère était là aussi._

 _Allié_

J'écarquillais les yeux en relisant plusieurs fois les mots concernant ma mère avant de laisser un profond froncement de sourcils sur mon visage. J'analysais l'image plus attentivement avec incertitude avant de taper une réponse à Allison.

 _À Allison :_

 _Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je pense que nous pourrions savoir à quoi elle sert._

Je portais le haut de mon téléphone contre mes lèvres comme je songeais à un plan dans ma tête pour deviner à quoi cela pourrait servir dans le métier de mon oncle quand l'alerte de mon téléphone retentit à nouveau.

 _Tu ne dors pas ?_

 _Je suis à l'écoute !_

 _Allié_

Je roulais des yeux au manque de concentration de la brune avant d'ouvrir un nouveau message vide et commença à taper une réponse avant d'hésiter avec un mon doigt en suspens.

 _Je ne pouvais pas. Je suis inquiète d'Is_

J'appuyais sur le bouton effacer et repris ma concentration sur le sujet le plus important.

 _À Allison :_

 _Non !_

 _Il suffit de venir à la maison avec ton arc demain matin. Nous trouverons quelque chose._

Je fermais de nouveau mon téléphone avec un soupir et recentra mes yeux sur mon plafond avec un froncement de sourcils. Je pensais à nouveau à Isaac avant de me tourner sur le flanc. Je pensais sur l'utilisation de cette flèche et chercha le lien que cela pourrait avoir avec ma famille.

Au final, j'avais à peine dormis quelque heures et je me tenais prête quand Allison sonna à ma porte. Enfin, c'était ce que je pensais car quand je la vis accompagner de Lydia, je me tournais aussitôt vers la brune avec un regard sévère. Seulement, Allison n'avait même pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit comme Lydia poussa devant elle et fit son entrée dans mon couloir sans soin.

'' Jolie maison, Argent ! Je ne pensais pas que tu habitais dans ce genre d'endroit mais encore, ta mère est une bonne avocate et la collaboratrice du père de Jackson.'' Randonna la blonde de fraise en observant d'un regard critique notre décoration.'' J'aime le décor. Très classi-chic. Ew ! Bien, je ne peux pas en dire autant de ton choix de vêtements.''

Je m'arrêtais derrière Lydia avec un éclat et me tourna vers Allison avec ennui.''Ok, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?''

''Allison ne t'a pas dit ?'' Répondit Lydia à la place de la brune qui me regardait actuellement avec un regard penaud.'' Nous allons faire des courses et tu viens apparemment avec nous.''

Je me reportais mon regard sur la brune à cela avec irritation et pointa en direction du couloir.''Allison ? Un mot. Seule à seule.''

Je n'attendais même pas la réponse des deux filles comme je tirais durement la brune avec moi dans le couloir et m'arrêta brusquement à une distance suffisante de Lydia avant de lancer un éclat assassin sur Allison qui s'empressa de s'expliquer.

''Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Elle s'est présenté chez moi. Et, j'ai appris ce truc avec Scott et elle et puis, elle m'a dit que Jackson l'avait larguer et je ne savais pas comment réagir. J'ai paniqué, d'accord ?''

Je la regardais avec confusion comme elle déblatéra ses mots à une vitesse fulgurante avant de l'arrêter à l'entente de l'implication de Lydia et Scott.''Attends, comment ça, elle et Scott ? Jackson l'a jeté ? Ow !''

'' Lydia et Scott se sont embrassés dans le bureau du coach.'' Expliqua amèrement la brune même si je pouvais voir qu'elle avait déjà pardonner la blonde de fraise et je laissais tomber ma bouche ouverte dans l'incrédulité avant de jeter un regard froid en direction du salon.

''Et tu l'as amené chez moi ?'' M'exclamais-je en levant mes bras en l'air.'' C'était ça, ta grande idée ?''

''J'ai peut-être laissé échapper que nous devions se rencontrer et tu connais la suite.'' Déclara-t-elle avec hésitation me faisant me pincer le pont de mon nez dans l'irritation.

'' Tu sais, la plupart des filles giflent la fille quand elle embrasse leur petit-ami. Elles ne leurs proposent pas de faire des courses.'' L'informais-je avec sarcasme et Allison roula des yeux clairement pas d'humeur pour mon attitude.'' Bien, quel est ton plan, alors ?''

''Nous devons encore savoir à quoi sert cette flèche, non ?'' Me rappela-t-elle en reprenant une expression sérieux et je hochais la tête avec gravité.'' Bien, que dis-tu d'une petite randonnée ?''

Bientôt, nous entendions le bruit de talons claquant contre le sol avant que Lydia redit surface avec un air ennuyé.''Je peux savoir ce que vous faites.''

'' Non !'' Cinglais-je d'un ton tranchant en la passant pour récupérer ma paire de bottine à lacet récoltant un regard froid de la blonde de fraise tandis qu'Allison cacha un rire derrière sa main.

Je rentrais mes mains dans mes poches comme j'avançais aux côtés d'Allison tandis que Lydia avait du mal à suivre le rythme avec ces talons se prenant régulièrement dans le sol inégale de la forêt.

''Allison, quand vous m'avez dit que vous aviez une course à faire avant qu'on ailles en ville, une rando de 10 km dans la forêt … c'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête.'' Se plaignait Lydia me procurant une certaine satisfaction personnelle et je lui jetais un regard par-dessus mon épaule avec un sourire mal.

''Elle doit probablement être entrain penser que nous allons l'assassiner.'' Commentais-je avec un sourire aux lèvres dans la pensée.''Ce qui pourrait en fait vraiment arriver.''

Allison lâcha un petit rire amusé et me jeta un regard de côté.'' Tu es effrayante. Tu sais ça ?'' Je haussais distraitement les épaules en accord et elle secoua la tête avant de reprendre plus fort.''Avant que j'oublie. J'ai un truc à te demander. À propos du bal d'hiver. Jackson m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière.''

Je la regardais avec des yeux large avant de laisser un sourire orner mes lèvres comme je secouais la tête.

''Ah oui.'' S'exclama Lydia clairement jalouse même si elle le cachait plutôt bien et je jetais un nouveau regard sur la blonde de fraise pour la voir faire une légère pause.

''Y'a aucune ambiguïté, mais … je voulais quand même avoir ton feu vert.'' L'informa Allison d'un air faussement prévenant et je vis Lydia reprendre une expression confiante.

'' Pas de problème.'' Mentit Lydia en reprenant sa marche rapide avec attitude.''Tant que c'est en tout bien tout honneur.''

Allison secoua la tête avec innocence me faisant déjà sourire en prévision.''Tu me connais quand même. Je suis pas du genre à me planquer avec lui dans le bureau du coach de crosse pour lui rouler des pelles.''

Un sourire amer était sur les lèvres de la brune comme elle marcha plus rapidement et je vis Lydia geler un moment me faisant sourire dans la méchanceté avant que je me tournais vers Allison avec un regard complice.

''Qui est mal, maintenant ?''

Finalement, je m'arrêtais quand je repérais l'endroit où j'avais l'habitude de m'entraîner quand j'étais plus jeune et Allison laissa son sac de sport retomber sur le sol comme Lydia nous rejoignait. La brune ouvrit son sac en sortant la tête de flèche et me la donna pour que je l'examinais. Je la levais à la hauteur de mon œil pour avoir un meilleur regard.

''C'est quoi ce truc ?'' Demanda Lydia dans la perplexité me faisant détacher mes yeux de la flèche pour regarder Allison avec détermination.

''On va bientôt le savoir.'' Répondis-je en tendant la flèche à la brune.

Allison vissa la tête de flèche avant de la positionner dans son arc et visa un arbre à distance. Je croisais mes bras en donnant un regard sur Lydia comme elle nous dévisageait dans un état confus avant de concentrer mon attention sur la flèche volante d'Allison.

Des étincelles explosèrent dès que la pointe de la flèche entra en contact avec le tronc de l'arbre et Lydia fut la première à réagir tandis que j'essayais encore de comprendre ce que cela signifiait.''Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?''

Allison baissa son arbalète avec la même expression de confusion que j'arborais avant de se tourner vers moi avec un froncement de sourcils songeur.''J'en sais rien du tout.''

Il y avait un long silence entre nous comme nous essayons encore de mettre un sens sur l'utilisation de cette tête de flèche et Lydia fut une nouvelle fois celle qui nous interrompit.

'' Bien qu'est-ce qu'on s'éclate !'' Siffla la blonde de fraise avec sarcasme.''D'autres armes mortelles que vous voulez essayer ?''

Je sentis l'irritation parcourir mes veines et je me tournais aussitôt vers elle avec un éclat.''Je ne sais pas. Tu te proposes comme cible ?''

''Oh, très … ''

Un claquement de brindille nous interpella et je tournais aussitôt ma tête vers le bruit aux aguets en même temps qu'Allison. Je donnais un regard sur la brune en alerte et je la vis retirer son gant de tir avant de me tendre son arc.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' Demanda aussitôt Lydia comme elle regarda l'arc maintenant dans mes mains avec un regard beaucoup plus prudent.

'' Je crois que j'ai entendu un bruit.'' Expliqua la brune me faisant rouler mes yeux avant que je tentais de m'habituer de nouveau au poid de l'arme.

Le tir à l'arc n'avait jamais été vraiment mon point fort même si ma mère m'avait entraîner plus que nécessaire. Je préférais l'utilisation des saï et des armes automatiques. Le fusil d'assaut était également l'un de mes préférer. En fait, quand j'y pensais j'avais peut-être éprouver du plaisir en pratiquant certaine de mes séances d'entraînement imposés.

''Et si c'était vraiment un bruit ?'' Reprit Lydia avec un regard effrayé.

J'écoutais à peine leurs conversation comme j'étirais la corde de l'arc en alerte devant et testa l'étendu.

''Si je l'ai entendu pour de vrai, je ferai mieux d'aller voir ce que c'est. T'inquiète, c'est rien si ça se trouve.'' La rassura inutilement Allison selon moi avant d'ajouter que j'étais toujours avec la blonde de fraise pour la rassurer et je reniflais attirant le regard de Lydia sur moi.

''Rassurant.'' Cassa la blonde de fraise avant de reprendre avec d'un ton anxieux.''Et si, ce quelque chose c'est pas rien et que ce quelque chose est dangereux ?''

''Hailee aura qu'à le tuer.''

Je regardais comme Allison marcha plus profondément dans les bois, nous laissant Lydia et moi et je me tournais vers la blonde de fraise qui me regardait dans l'incertitude. Je tournais sur moi-même pour scanner l'endroit avant de rencontrer à nouveau le regard de Lydia et pouvais voir qu'elle n'était vraiment pas rassurer.

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de m'arrêter pour la regarder.''Si tu veux savoir, il y aurait des millions d'autres endroit où je voudrais être en ce moment mais je suis ici. Avec toi.''

Je finissais sur une note de dédain et la blonde de fraise posa ses mains sur ses hanches saillante en jetant un éclat foudroyant à ma façon me faisant légèrement sourire à l'air stupide qu'elle avait en ce moment.

'' Ok, quel est vraiment ton problème avec moi ? Est-ce la concurrence ? La compétition ?'' J'écarquillais les yeux à l'attaque de la blonde de fraise comme elle prenait furieusement des pas vers moi à chacun de ses mots.''Jackson ? Ou peut-être Allison?''

Je lâchais un éclat de rire incontrôlable la faisant prendre une pause dans son assaut et elle pencha la tête sur le côté dans la perplexité.

''Le seul problème que j'ai avec toi Lydia est que tu joues la fille stupide quand on sait tous combien tu es intelligente.'' Cassais-je froidement en reprenant un air dur et impassible tandis que la blonde écarquilla les yeux dans la surprise.'' Je trouve ça méprisable et petit venant de toi. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Mais … enfin, c'est juste mon avis.''

Je prenais un pas en avant pour explorer sans trop m'éloigner de Lydia depuis que je me sentais toujours responsable d'elle même si elle avait le don de me taper sur le système et je finissais par me retourner simplement pour la trouver à me regarder sans voix.

'' Tu ne me déteste pas ?'' S'enquit-elle clairement confuse me faisant la regarder avec indifférence avant que je prenais un pas vers elle pour regarder si je ne voyais pas Allison avant de secouer la tête en réponse à sa question.

''Je ne te déteste pas. Tu peux être irritante parfois mais au final, tu restes supportable.'' Déclarais-je d'un ton impassible avant de sortir mon téléphone pour vérifier l'heure avant de lever les yeux sur Lydia quand cette dernière m'interpella.

'' Tu es assez supportable aussi. Bizarre et foutrement honnête mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme, je suppose.'' Termina-t-elle sur un ton complaisant me faisant secouer la tête avec un petit sourire sur le coin de mes lèvres.

Finalement, Allison émergea à nouveau des bois avec une expression étrangement heureuse et je gardais de la surveiller durant tout notre temps de magasinage. Elles m'avaient forcer à aller avec elle et j'étais entré avec Lydia dans plus d'argument que je pouvais compter. Cette dernière s'était mit en tête de me trouver de nouveau vêtements mignon selon elle et je n'avais pas pu échapper malgré tout mes efforts. J'avais fini par acheter une jupe noir de patineuse que je ne porterais jamais ainsi qu'une paire de talons beaucoup trop haut à mon goût.

Après cette séance de torture, Allison avait déposé la blonde de fraise chez elle et nous étions maintenant allongé sur mon lit. Enfin, Allison était actuellement allongée sur mon lit avec son téléphone dans ses mains.

Je tapais un peu plus sur mon clavier d'ordinateur à la recherche de l'utilisation de cette flèche mais ne pouvais trouver qu'une utilisation militaire.

''Je ne trouves rien à part des trucs militaire. Donc … à moins que notre famille soit secrètement des espions du gouvernement, je … '' Je pivotais sur ma chaise en même temps que mon sarcasme coulait le long de mes mots jusqu'à ce que je remarquais ce qu'Allison regardait sur son téléphone avec nostalgie. Je faisais une pause en me pinçant le pont de mon nez avant d'appeler sèchement la fille l'extirpant de son monde de fantaisie.'' On essaies de comprendre quelque chose d'important ici.''

La brune m'écoutait comme elle se redressa avec un regard de détermination sur son visage me faisant l'observer avec confusion et légère ennui.

Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine devenant de plus en plus impatiente.''Ok, qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ?''

'' Je dois le voir.'' Expliqua la brune comme-ci cela était une explication avant qu'elle reprit me faisant écarquiller les yeux dans l'incrédulité.'' Je dois en parler à Scott. J'ai besoin … j'ai besoin de lui dire.''

Je me redressais brusquement à cela et leva les mains devant elle pour l'arrêter.''Ow ! Ow ! Tu ne peux pas lui dire.''

''Pourquoi ?'' Demanda la brune avec un sourcil arqué dans la méfiance.'' Je lui fais confiance.''

''Pas moi, d'accord !'' Cassais-je durement et je pouvais voir le regard d'Allison se rétrécir dans l'irritation.'' Ok, écoute, ce qui se passe avec notre famille à aussi un rapport avec Scott. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais j'en suis persuadé. Je … ''

'' Non ! Stop ! '' Me coupa froidement Allison.'' Tu veux savoir ? Très bien ! Mais laisse Scott en dehors de ça !''

Je regardais dans l'agacement comme elle me contourna avec de sortir de ma chambre sans même me laisser le temps de lui expliquer et je prenais un pas de recul dans la frustration avant de me laisser retomber sur mon matelas avec irritation.

Je regardais mon plafond pendant un bon moment en essayant de mettre en ordre tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'Allison et sa famille était arrivé en ville avant de me redresser avec un soupir. Je vis mon écran d'ordinateur encore allumé et je me levais brusquement avant de l'éteindre avec exaspération. J'étais vraiment fatigué de tout ça. Je n'étais pas habitué à rester dans le flou comme ça et j'avais vraiment besoin de savoir avant que je perdais complètement mon esprit. Les choses étaient allées beaucoup trop loin maintenant pour que je reculais et j'allais savoir ce qui se passait.

Soudain, la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit et je marchais rapidement jusqu'à ma veste en cuir pour récupérer mon cellulaire. Je repérais l'identifiant d'Allison et je pensais à l'idée de l'ignorer avant de céder. Je fronçais les sourcils à la lecture d'une adresse et relus plusieurs fois avant de soupirer avec lassitude. Je rempochais mon téléphone dans la poche arrière de mon jean avant de chercher pour ma paire de bottine et les enfila une à une. J'attrapais ma veste en cuir et sauta ma capuche de mon gilet sur ma tête avant d'enfiler ma veste par-dessus. Je décompressais ma capuche tout en dévalant les escaliers avant de faire une halte quand je croisais le regard inquisiteur de ma mère se trouvant appuyée contre l'îlot de cuisine.

''Tu vas quelque part ?'' Demanda-t-elle dans la suspicion et je déglutissais nerveusement avant d'enfoncer mes mains dans mes poches pour m'éviter de m'agiter.

''Je … ouais, Allison voulait me voir pour un truc du lycée.'' Répondis-je dans un mensonge et je pouvais le regard de ma mère se rétrécir dans la méfiance.

''Truc du lycée, hein ? Tu ne serais pas entrain de me mentir par hasard.'' Remit en doute ma mère en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine comme elle m'examina de la tête au pied.''Tu sais que ce serait plutôt irréfléchi de ta part, n'est-ce pas ?''

Je secouais la tête depuis que j'étais à une perte de mot avant de me forcer à soutenir mon mensonge.''Je ne mens pas.''

''Ton grand-père avait une façon très utile de vérifier le mensonge. Tu veux que je te fasses une démonstration, Hailee ?'' Insista ma mère clairement sceptique et je déglutissais dans l'angoisse avant de secouer la tête avec plus de détermination.

''Je ne mens pas, d'accord ? Je ne t'ai jamais menti.'' Cassais-je avec plus de force que je pensais possible et je redressais le menton avec audace.''Tu ne m'aurais jamais laisser la chance de le faire de toute façon.''

Ma mère resta totalement de glace face à mon éclat et je n'allais certainement pas rester plus longtemps pour argumenter. Je prenais mes clés de voiture en la défiant de m'arrêter avant de faire mon chemin dans le couloir menant à la porte d'entrée. Je marchais effectivement jusqu'à ma voiture et ne tarda pas à mettre le moteur. Mon regard tomba sur la fenêtre donnant sur notre cour et je croisais les orbes noisettes de ma mère semblable au miennes avant de me retirer dans l'allée.

J'avais conduis tout droit vers le lieu qu'Allison m'avait envoyé et je fus surprise quand je vis la maison Halle se dresser juste devant mes yeux. Je coupais le moteur avec mes phares avant d'apercevoir Allison sortir de son SUV me faisant faire de même pour la rencontrer en chemin.

''Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ici ?'' Demandais-je dans la perplexité quand j'aperçus la figure familière de notre tante suivant de près Allison.''Kate ?'' Je me tournais vers la brune dans l'interrogation.''Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Allison ?''

''Vous voulez des réponses, non ?'' S'enquit Kate d'un ton engageant et je donnais un regard sur Allison avant de hocher fermement la tête en direction de la blonde.'' Bien. Suivez-moi !''

Je suivais après Allison et Kate comme la blonde nous conduisait sous les vieilles ruines de la maison calcinée et je commençais à me sentir incroyablement inconfortable. J'enfonçais mes mains dans mes poches comme je repérais Allison enrouler ses bras autour de son tronc avant que Kate s'arrêta devant une porte blindé.

''Où est-ce qu'on est là ?'' Demanda Allison clairement intimidée avant qu'elle me donna un regard nerveux.

''Commençons par les bases.'' Annonça Kate avec un sourire qui ne m'inspirait rien de bon et je fronçais légèrement les sourcils à chacun de ses mots.'' Vous savez que dans chaque famille il y a des secrets. Les nôtres sont un peu particuliers.''

''Particuliers ?'' Répétais-je avec un mauvais pressentiment et la blonde hocha la tête avec ce sourire effrayant avant d'atteindre pour la poignet de porte avant de la tirer ouverte.

J'écarquillais les yeux en même temps qu'Allison comme je repérais Derek Hale enchaîné contre une paroi métallique et sentis mon cœur sombrer dans ma poitrine comme Kate prit un pas à l'intérieur comme-ci la vue était tout à fait normale.

Je prenais à mon tour un pas en avant dans la curiosité mal à placée et Allison ne tarda pas à suivre jusqu'à ce que Kate alluma l'interrupteur. Je faisais un bond de plusieurs mètre en arrière avant de sentir la main d'Allison sur moi comme elle semblait tout aussi effrayée par ce que nous voyons. Derek n'était plus Derek mais tout autre chose. Une chose affreuse et horrible.

Son visage était déformé dans une représentation grossière avec des crocs et des poils sombre jonchaient le long de sa mâchoire ciselé comme une sorte d'animal. Je portais aussitôt mon regard sur Kate simplement pour la trouver à sourire d'un rictus malade dans notre direction.

''N'est-il pas magnifique ?''

Je regardais la blonde dans l'incrédulité avant de reporter mes yeux sur ce qui la monstruosité se trouvant juste devant mes yeux et je chiffonnais mon nez avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains comme j'avançais pour prendre un meilleur coup d'œil sur ce qu'il était. Je pouvais sentir Allison en essayant de me retenir mais je m'extirpais de sa prise et attrapa mon biceps tout en lorgnant attentivement l'homme torse nu devant moi. Il était actuellement enchaîné à ce qui semblait être une grille de métal et comme-ci il m'avait entendu approcher, il claqua brusquement sa tête dans ma direction en relâchant un grognement effrayant en signe d'avertissement. Je gelais dans mes étapes sentant mon cœur tambourinant furieusement contre ma cage thoracique avant de rencontrer ses yeux bleu luisant. Je n'avais pas halluciné. C'était bien réel. C'était foutrement réel.

''Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ?'' Surgit soudainement la voix d'Allison à mes côtés me sortant de ma transe et je cassais aussitôt mon regard sur Kate dans la soif de réponse. Qu'était cette chose ? Était-il même humain ? Il semblait plutôt humain pour moi mais je pourrais me tromper. La question lacet de jugement d'Allison me sortit à nouveau de mes pensées.''Tu vas le tuer ?''

''Oh, aller, gamin.'' S'exclama Kate avec nonchalance comme-ci cela était tout à fait normal et je pouvais sentir mon sang bouillir dans mes veines.''Ne pas obtenir tout éthique sur moi, maintenant.''

Je secouais la tête dans l'exaspération à son air aussi décontracté et jetais à nouveau un regard apeuré sur … et bien, sur … Derek, je suppose.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il est ?'' Demandais-je plus intéressé par cela que tout autre chose et je pouvais voir le regard malade de notre tante s'allumer avec excitation.

'' Changement de forme. Lycaon. Loup-garous.'' Énuméra Kate avec nonchalance me faisant écarquiller les yeux à l'entente de la dure vérité avant qu'elle reprit avec dérision.''Il est juste un autre animal idiot pour moi.'' Je regardais dans la crainte comme elle s'avança à seulement quelque mètres de Derek et j'attrapais durement la main d'Allison comme la blonde redressa la lèvre de l'homme pour nous montrer un ensemble de crocs comme ceux d'un loup.''Venez. Vous voyez ça ? C'est des canines. Aussi appeler crocs. Fais pour arracher et déchirer la chaire. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous pouvez trouver sur ses mignons petits herbivores mangeurs d'herbe, n'est-ce pas ?''

''C'est une blague pour toi ?'' Cingla Allison dans l'incrédulité tandis que je gardais mes yeux rivés sur les canines de l'homme ou plutôt l'animal en face de moi.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que cela se passait pour moi. C'était complètement surréaliste. De telles choses n'existaient pas. Les créatures surnaturelles n'existaient pas. Ils étaient seulement des chimères créer par les parents pour effrayer leurs enfants. Ils n'étaient pas réels.

'' Chérie. Il y a des loup-garous partout courant le monde. Tout est une blague pour moi. Comment penses-tu que j'arrive à rester saine d'esprit ?'' Répliqua Kate avec un ton toujours aussi détaché et je la fusillais du regard avec scepticisme.

Les pas d'Allison résonnèrent dans la pièce comme elle se tourna vers Kate avec un regard troublé.'' Alors … c'était lui au lycée et toutes ses attaques d'animaux ?''

''Non.'' Le mot avait glissé de ma lèvre sans même que je le réalisais et je continuais dans une sorte de voix robotisée oubliant la présence des deux autres filles comme la souvenir de l'énorme bête me poursuivant resurgit dans mon esprit.''Il était plus gros. Plus grand et … plus comme un animal.''

'' Mais … '' La voix décontenancé d'Allison capta mon attention et je me tournais vers elle pour remarquer son froncement de sourcils ainsi que l'expression déboussolé sur son visage.'' … je croyais … tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais rien vue.''

Le tintement de la voix de Kate rompit notre échange de regard et nous tournions simultanément nos têtes vers elle pour la voir nous jauger avec ce même sourire maniaque qu'auparavant.''Elle a de toute évidence mentit.'' J'évitais intentionnellement le regard trahi d'Allison comme je jetais un éclat sur la blonde avant de froncer les sourcils dans la pensée à son explication.''Il y a actuellement trois d'entre-eux. Un plus jeune comme lui, qu'on appel Béta et puis, il y a l'Alpha. L'Alpha est le leader de la meute … plus grand … plus fort … plus méchant. Ceux-là sont foutrement laid.''

J'écoutais à peine les railleries distrayante de Kate comme je rassemblais lentement les morceaux avant de laisser ma colère reprendre lourdement le dessus comme je saisissais enfin toutes l'histoire dans sa globalité.

Je sentais mes poings se serrer d'eux-même en balle de rage et je cassais brusquement ma tête sur Kate avec acrimonie. ''Quand est-ce qu'ils comptaient nous le dire ? L'enfer, ma mère allait-elle même prendre la peine de me le dire ?''

Kate nous dévisagea chacune notre tours avec un regard de fausse empathie me faisant devenir de plus en plus agacé par la seconde avant qu'elle exprima mes pensées à voix hautes.

'' Ils n'ont pas encore décider si ils allaient vous le dire.''

''Pourquoi ?'' S'enquit Allison sèchement et je me tournais vers elle avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

''Parce qu'ils nous pensent trop faible pour encaisser la vérité !'' Aboyais-je relâchant probablement toute ma haine avant que je fusillais Kate du regard.''N'est-ce pas, tante Kate !''

''Ils pensent que vous ne pourriez pas le supporter.'' Reconnu la blonde en s'avançant vers nous et continua son explication tout en nous guidant loin de l'homme enchaîné. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de prendre un dernier regard sur Derek avec un froncement de sourcils contrarié et légèrement perdu avant de reporter mon attention sur Kate.''Ils vous regardent et voient ces effrayées petites filles qui vont courir se cacher dans un coin une fois qu'elles découvrent la vérité.''

Je serrais d'avantage mes poings jusqu'à ce que je pouvais sentir mes ongles griffés ma chaire avec une douleur lancinante à l'entente de son explication. Cela ressemblait absolument à ma mère. Me voir comme une faible. Me rabaisser comme elle l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à ce que je devenais la perfection. Seulement, je n'étais jamais assez. Son mutisme le prouvait encore. Je me sentais brisé et je perdais peu à peu le reste de confiance en moi qu'il me restais. Je me sentais incroyablement stupide pour avoir toujours agit comme la parfaite petite fille quand il était évident que cela ne serait jamais assez.

Soudain, je sentis une paire de main se refermer autour de mon poignée m'obligeant à m'arrêter et je remontais lentement le bras nu pour rencontrer le regard déterminé de Kate. Je tentais de garder mes larmes au rabais devant la face de pierre de ma tante et détourna rapidement le regard comme elle reporta son regard sur Allison qui semblait tout aussi abattu que je l'étais.

'' Moi ! Je vois le talent naturel.'' Loua Kate me faisant de nouveau la regarder avec un visage impassible malgré la douleur interne me rongeant un peu plus à chaque minutes.'' Vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez vous sentir plus puissante, en contrôle, bien ? Maintenant est votre chance.''

Je croisais le regard hanté d'Allison avant qu'elle reporta son regard sur notre tante avec dureté.''Qu'est-ce que nous sommes supposé faire maintenant ?''

'' Ouais, ne me dis pas que nous devons agir comme-ci nous ne savions pas que de tels monstruosité existent !'' Explosais-je avec amertume récoltant un sourire malade de Kate me faisant frissonner malgré moi.

''Vous allez allée au lycée, faire vos devoirs. Aller au bal de vendredi soir. Être des adolescentes normales qui ne savent rien.'' Énuméra Kate avec gravité.''Croyez-moi, vous serez prête pour la prochaine partie.''

Je sillonnais mes sourcils à cela et donna un regard confus sur Allison avant de me tourner vers Kate avec appréhension.'' Qu'elle prochaine partie ?''

Un sourire maniaque se forma sur les lèvres de Kate à mon interrogation et je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer d'avantage dans la prévision.''Vous allez m'aider à attraper le deuxième béta.''

Les mots de Kate n'avaient pas quitter mon esprit depuis que nous avions quitter le soubassement de la vieille maison Hale. Le visage déformé de Derek Hale dans cette chose ne cessait d'apparaître derrière mes yeux et je sentis une nouvelle fois mon cœur courir dans une course comme mes pensées semblaient courir dans tout les sens.

Soudain, un renflement se fit entendre à travers le tambour battant des gouttes de pluie contre la taule de la voiture d'Allison et je me tournais vers la brune avec un regard critique. Kate nous avaient conseillé de rentrer ensemble par simple mesure de sécurité et je commençais déjà à regretter de l'avoir écouté. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle pleurait vraiment en ce moment quand c'était pour cela en premier lieu que nos parents nous avaient garder dans l'ombre. Ils nous pensaient faible et sans défense. Ils pensaient que nous ne pourrions pas prendre la dure vérité et la brune faisait exactement ce qu'ils pensaient. Je sentis le mépris et la colère refaire surface à la vue pathétique de la brune à mes côtés et rétrécis mes yeux sur elle.

''Allison !'' Appelais-je froidement faisant la brune me jeter un regard de côté embué de larme tandis qu'elle essayait de garder une prise de la voiture sur la route glissante de toute cette pluie.'' Arrête … de … pleurer !''

Je sifflais les mots entre mes dents avec dureté et je pouvais voir le regard de la brune s'élargir avec un air niais ne faisant qu'accentuer mon irritation. Le bruit exaspérant de la pluie frappant le toit de l'habitacle couplé au son de ses pleurnicheries étaient plus que ce que je pouvais supporter.

'' ARRÊTE DE PLEURER !'' Explosais-je en haussant considérablement le ton comme je frappais le tableau de bord avec rage et la brune sursauta comme une gamine effrayée me faisant pincer le pont de mon nez dans la frustration.'' Il suffit d'arrêt … ''

L'entente d'une alarme ainsi que la vue de gyrophare à travers le rétroviseur du SUV Allison me fit regarder la brune avec un regard paniqué et je coulais plus profondément dans mon siège avec lassitude comme la brune se gara sur le côté. Je me demandais honnêtement quand cette nuit allait finalement s'arrêter.

Je jetais un regard sur la brune et la trouva toujours à pleurer me forçant à prendre une prise serrée de son poignée. Allison claqua aussitôt sa tête vers moi avec un sifflement douloureux et je plissais mes yeux sur la brune avec froideur.'' Arrête … d'agir comme une petite fille … effrayée, d'accord ?''

Allison écarquilla les yeux à mon ton dur et froid avant qu'elle plissa soudainement ses yeux sur moi avec colère et repoussa mon étreinte avec force. Bientôt, la lumière d'une lampe torche fut projetée sur nous et je clignais difficilement des yeux comme la brune à mes côtés roula la fenêtre ouverte.

'' Allison ? Tout va bien ?'' Reconnus-je la voix du shériff Stilinski avant qu'il dévia son regard sur moi en reconnaissance.''Hailee ?''

Je hochais la tête dans un salut maquette en essayant d'agir aussi contrôlé que possible mais c'était sans compter sur la mini crise d'hystérie d'Allison.

Je la regardais dans le mépris et l'incrédulité totale comme elle se mit littéralement à pleurer devant le père de Stiles me faisant la détester à un point inimaginable en ce moment comme je pouvais voir le shérif essayer de la rassurer comme-ci elle était une pauvre petite fille sans défense. Maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi ses parents ne voulaient pas lui dire. Elle ne pouvait clairement pas le prendre. Seulement, ma mère m'avait également jugé inapte et j'essayais encore de surmonter cet aveu. Je n'étais pas Allison et je ne le serais jamais. J'étais certes effrayé et je ne comprenais pas la moitié des choses qui venaient de se passer ce soir mais je n'étais pas Allison. J'avais été entraîné durant la majeur partie de ma vie pour être ce que j'étais censé être. Et pourtant, ma mère me jugeait toujours aussi faible.

''Non, s'il vous plaît !'' Plaida Allison enfonçant d'avantage son cas à mes yeux comme elle continua sa randonnée.'' Écrivez-moi une amande. J'ai besoin que vous m'écrivez cette contravention, d'accord ?''

''Okay ! Je ne vois pas comment obtenir une contravention va t'aider à te sentir mieux … ''

Le shérif me donna un regard par-dessus la brune hystérique en attendant probablement que je l'aidais mais j'étais actuellement entrain d'essayer vraiment dur pour m'empêcher de frapper la fille à mes côtés.

'' C'est tellement humiliant.'' S'exclama Allison et je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de hocher la tête en accord avant de rouler mes yeux à sa prochaine déclaration.'' Je jure que je ne suis pas comme ça.''

''Je comprends.'' Accepta le shérif avec empathie me donnant soudainement envie de vomir et je serrais fortement mes lèvres pour ne pas exploser dans la rage pur.

Je me sentais tellement humilié en ce moment et je ne savais vraiment pas si je pourrais garder de l'écouter encore longtemps. J'aimais sincèrement Allison mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter de me sentir incroyablement en colère contre elle en ce moment. En fait, j'étais en colère contre tout le monde. Ma famille, ma mère mais surtout contre moi-même. Je ne pouvais que me blâmer pour avoir été juger faible. Chacune de mes dernières actions jusqu'à maintenant donnaient raison à ma mère et je réalisais maintenant qu'Allison était l'une de ses raisons. Son amitié m'avait certainement changé. Cela m'avait rendu faible et plus obsolète. J'avais besoin de trier mes priorités et je devais commencer maintenant.

''Par pitié ! Donnez-nous cette contravention !'' M'exclamais-je soudainement forçant la brune à se taire comme le shérif me regardait maintenant avant qu'il hocha silencieusement la tête dans la perplexité.

'' Vous êtes sûr ?'' Demanda-t-il incertain et je me retenais pour ne pas exploser sur lui comme je hochais simplement la tête d'un air serrer.''Bien. Je vais chercher mon carnet alors.''

Je suivais le dos de l'homme des yeux à travers la fenêtre de la banquette arrière avant de reporter mon regard brûlant sur le pare-brise. Je foudroyais un éclat dans le vide avant de sentir des yeux perçant des trous dans mon côtés.

''Comment tu fais ? Comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme après ce qu'on vient d'apprendre !'' Cassa faiblement Allison en reniflement et je tournais lentement mon regard brûlant sur elle avec dédain.

'' Je fixe mes priorités, Allison.'' Répondis-je d'un ton impassible.'' Je ne suis pas faible et je compte le prouver. Peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûtera.''

La brune n'avait rien dit en arrière comme elle m'avait observé plus longuement avec un regard songeur à mes mots avant que le shérif réapparu avec notre amande.

Après ça, elle m'avait ramené chez moi et je l'avais laisser sur le pas de ma route sans un seul regard dans sa direction. J'avais gardé mon regard rivé sur la façade de ma maison avant de faire mon chemin à l'intérieur avec une expression déterminé. Je passais devant ma mère en ignorant ouvertement ses appels et monta les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre avant de la claquer fermée. J'avais tourné mon verrous empêchant quiconque d'entrée avant de sombrer sur le sol de ma chambre. Toute les émotions de la soirée m'avaient finalement rattrapé et j'avais moi-même subis ma propre petite crise d'hystérie avant de me ressaisir une fois que les mots durs de Kate et les mantras de ma mère resurgir dans mon esprit. Je m'étais forcé à me relever du sol malgré la douleur dans ma poitrine à chaque fois que je prenais de profonde respiration. J'avais fais mon chemin dans ma salle de bain et m'étais changé machinalement dans une paire de pantalon de sueur ainsi qu'un simple débardeur noir de sport. J'étais finalement retourner dans ma chambre et avais enfiler un gilet à capuche noir par-dessus mes bras nus avant de prendre place sur la chaise de mon bureau avec un regard vide.

J'avais été dans cette position pour plus de deux heures maintenant et je finissais finalement par sortir de mon état amorphe avant de jeter un regard sur mon réveil. Il était maintenant trois heures du matin et je ne pouvais pas trouver en moi la force de faire mon chemin jusqu'à mon lit. Tout ce que je pouvais penser était le visage de Derek Hale et ses crocs déchirant à travers la chaire. J'avais toujours sentis quelque chose hors de l'homme mais je n'aurais jamais penser qu'il pourrait se transformer en une affreuse créature digne des comtes des frères Grimm.

La prochaine fois que j'émergeais à nouveau de ma stupeur était quand la sonnerie de mon réveil s'emballa me faisant sursauter dans la surprise. Je plissais mes yeux sur les chiffres rouges avec suspicion avant de réaliser qu'il était vraiment l'heure de me préparer pour le lycée. J'étais vraiment resté éveillée toute la nuit ?

Mon regard tomba sur ma fenêtre pour vérifier le temps et je vis qu'il faisait encore nuit. Je soupirais dans la fatigue avant de me redresser en faisant craquer mes jointures. Je faisais mon chemin vers ma commode et allais attraper ma tenue de sport habituelle quand une idée surgit dans mon esprit. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils dans la pensée avant de faire volte-face et marcha jusqu'à ma porte. Je la déverrouillais en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit et passa furtivement ma tête par l'entrebâillement pour analyser mon environnement. Les lumières étaient encore éteintes et seul, le bruit du tic tac de l'horloge pouvait être entendu de l'étage en-dessous. Je m'adaptais à l'obscurité comme je descendais silencieuse l'escalier avant de faire une embardée en direction de notre garage.

Je refermais soigneusement la porte derrière moi en donnant un dernier regard prudent sur le salon avant d'atteindre pour l'interrupteur. Une faible lueur jaillit des LED se trouvant sur le mur et je marchais d'un pas assurer vers l'établit où je savais que je trouverais la plupart des armes familiales. Mon œil attrapa un cas noir familier gisant sous l'établit et je me penchais pour le récupérer avant de le poser sur le plateau devant moi. Je laissais traîné le bout de mes doigts sur le contour de la mallette en appréciant juste la sensation avant de pousser les loquets ouvert. Le clic familier résonna dans le garage avant que je levais le couvercle pour trouver ma paire de saï. Je donnais un regard méfiant par-dessus mon épaule par simple précaution avant d'atteindre pour les couteaux asiatique. Je me laissais un temps pour de nouveau m'habituer au poids dans mes mains avant de tester mes restes. Je tournais chacune des lames dans mes mains à un tour à 360° avant de poser mes yeux sur une toute autre boîte. Je mordais l'intérieur de ma joue comme je reposais mes Saï dans leurs housses avant de me baisser à nouveau. Je tirais la boîte nettement plus lourde avant de la poser aux côtés de la première boite. Je reproduisais la même analyse que sur la première boite avant de la tirer ouverte. Mes yeux examinaient attentivement le fusil d'assaut se trouvant juste devant mes yeux et je laissais mes doigts traînés sur les balles faites à la main avant de m'arrêter sur une certaine balle avec un profond froncement de sourcil. Je tirais la balle de son étui pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures en la roulant entre mes doigts et me demandais maintenant comment je n'avais pu rien voir avant.

Une balle en argent ! Évidemment !

Il y avait une crête coulée dans le métaux spécial me faisant plisser les yeux pour le voir de plus près. Je l'observais un peu plus longtemps en me maudissant pour avoir été aussi aveugle avant de reporter mon regard sur le fusil. Je n'avais pas touché à une arme à feu depuis des années maintenant mais je pourrais toujours me souvenir du poids imposant dans mes mains. La sensation que l'on ressentait avec le mouvement de recul. L'adrénaline libérant chaque mouvements avec précision comme je regardais ma balle atteindre ma cible et par-dessus tout. La fierté. La fierté d'avoir fait le coup.

Avec cet regain de confiance, je refermais les deux cas avant de les remettre à leurs places. Je faisais demi-tour avant de refaire silencieusement mon chemin jusqu'à ma chambre et marcha tout droit pour ma commode. Je me changeais dans une paire de leggings noir ainsi qu'une veste près du corps noire avant de chausser rapidement une paire de basket et attrapa une casquette au vol avant de l'enfiler sur ma tête. Je prenais mon sac de cours avec moi avant de refaire mon chemin à l'intérieur du garage et empoigna les deux poignées des mallettes avant de passer la porte du garage donnant sur notre cour. Je faisais mon chemin à ma voiture et posa les cas dans mon coffre tout en donnant un regard attentif sur la façade de la maison avant contourner l'arrière de ma voiture pour m'installer derrière le volant. Je tournais les clés dans le contact et bientôt, le ronronnement de mon moteur pouvait être entendu comme j'appuyais doucement sur l'embrayage. Je me retirais en marche-arrière de mon allée avant de conduire en direction d'un endroit familier. Le trajet jusqu'au vieux gymnase m'avait pris à peine dix minutes et je me trouvais maintenant devant la façade du vieux bâtiment délabré pensant que cela n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée.

Honnêtement, je ne savais pas vraiment qu'elle était mon plan en premier lieu. J'avais juste pris les boites et avais conduit ici sur une impulsion. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais pensée était combien je voulais être en contrôle et ce, sans l'aide de personne. Je n'avais pas besoin de marcher dans les affaires familiales que Kate voulait me faire faire pour être en contrôle de moi-même. Où du moins, c'était ce que je me plaisais à penser.

Je prenais une nouvelle respiration profonde en gardant mes yeux rivés sur le bâtiment et pouvais voir le soleil commençant à se lever. Si je voulais vraiment faire cela, s'était maintenant ou jamais.

Avec cette pensée, je poussais ma portière ouverte avant de faire rapidement mon chemin vers mon coffre. Je récupérais les deux boites dans chacune de mes mains avant de marcher en direction de l'entrée du gymnase avec assurance. Cet endroit appartenait autrefois à ma famille. Enfin, à mon père et ma mère m'avait forcé à travailler des heures entières à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'elle avait fini par le vendre. Le bâtiment avait été jugé bien trop insalubre pour être réaménagé et la collectivité l'avait laisser à l'abandon. En fait, quand j'y pensais. Il y avait beaucoup de bâtiment que la collectivité de Beacon Hills laissait à l'abandon. Mon esprit dériva l'espace d'un instant à la vieille maison Hale et c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour passer le pas de la porte.

Je marchais d'un pas lent à l'intérieur du gymnase avec un écho fort à chacun de mes pas depuis que la surface était vide avant de m'arrêter en plein milieu. Je laissais reposer les mallettes sur le sol en prenant dans mon environnement et grimaça à la vue des murs remplit de moisissure. D'autre étaient tagués tandis que certaines planches de bois du plancher avaient été arrachée. Probablement par des SDF errant. Après tout, le quartier n'était pas vraiment réputé pour sa population mondaine.

Un léger frisson remonta le long de mes bras et je croisais ses derniers sur ma poitrine tout en prenant des pas autour du bâtiment. Je m'arrêtais devant un mannequin familier et l'examina plus en détail avant de me baisser pour le récupérer. Je relâchais un souffle étranglé au poids de la réplique avant d'utiliser toute mes forces pour le tirer au milieu de la salle avant de frapper mes mains ensemble pour retirer l'excès de poussière.

Je retournais au niveau des mallettes et m'arrêta à leurs hauteurs avant de les passer à plat sur le sol. J'ouvrais le cas de fusil d'assaut en premier avant de me servir quelque balles. Je pouvais sentir le poids de l'arme comme je le chargeais méticuleusement comme dans mon souvenir avant de le lever à la hauteur de mes épaules. Je plaçais mes mains le long de la crosse ainsi que le canon avant de retirer le loquet de sécurité. Je cherchais aussitôt le mannequin avec le viseur et pris une profonde inspiration comme il se trouvait maintenant dans ma ligne de mir. Tout semblait beaucoup plus intense maintenant. Les particules de poussières volant devant mes yeux, les rayons du soleil illuminant la salle, mon cœur pompant calmement dans mes oreilles et ma respiration stable parcourant chacune des fibres de mon corps.

Je gardais un œil en visant le mannequin avant de relâcher doucement ma respiration comme j'appuyais sur la gâchette. L'arme frappa mon épaule avec le recul et je tenais fermement sur mes pieds comme je relevais la tête pour regarder la balle se loger directement dans l'abdomen du mannequin, l'envoyant frapper le mur avec force.

Les paroles de ma mère ne tardèrent pas à faire leurs retours dans mon esprit et je reportais instantanément mon regard dans le viseur pour faire mieux. Cela était à peine une égratignure. Si cela avait été une vraie cible en mouvement, j'aurais pu la manquer et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Je recommençais et recommençais sans cesse durant l'heure entière jusqu'à ce que je pouvais sentir les crampes des mes doigts avant de passer à ma pratique de Saï. Je m'entraînais en corps à corps, au combat au sol et fini par lancer la lame tout droit à travers le cœur du mannequin. À la fin de mon exercice, je pouvais sentir mon cœur tambouriné à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine et ma respiration était devenu beaucoup plus difficile comme un filet de sueur s'était installé le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

J'avais fini par rassembler mes affaires et avais conduit tout droit au lycée pour ma pratique de natation. Je sortais actuellement des vestiaires en retirant mon élastique de mes cheveux et secoua négligemment mes cheveux humide contre mon dos. Je tressaillais légèrement comme un frisson remonta le long de mon cou avant d'enfiler mon gilet à capuche que je tenais dans ma main.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'étais vraiment ici après ce que j'avais vu hier soir. Cela semblait comme un rêve, une hallucination. Seulement, cette fois je n'avais pas imaginer les choses et la brune se trouvant justement dans mon chemin en était la preuve. Je pouvais voir le regard maladroit et incertain d'Allison comme elle combla lentement l'espace entre nous. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment agir autant d'elle à présent. C'était comme-ci nous étions retourné au début de notre amitié et je n'étais plus certaine de savoir ce que je devais faire. Reparler de notre soirée d'hier semblait incroyablement inconvenant pour moi mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment j'étais censé agir comme-ci de rien n'était. Je ne savais pas faire semblant et il semblerait que la fille devant moi le savait aussi.

''Agir comme une adolescente normale ne marche pas très bien pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda Allison en serrant ses livres contre sa poitrine et je roulais des yeux malgré moi.

'' Bien, je n'ai jamais été une adolescente normale en premier lieu alors …'' Répondis-je d'un ton impassible et un court silence tomba sur nous avant que je croisais le regard amusé d'Allison.

Un rire nerveux échappa simultanément de nos lèvres et bientôt, nous nous trouvions à rire à plein poumons en beau milieu du couloir. Je pensais que c'était probablement nos nerfs qui venaient tout simplement de lâcher et je lâchais quelque hoquet hilare de plus avant de reprendre lentement ma respiration. Allison fit de même avant de me regarder avec un sourire triste sur ses lèvres.

''Je suis désolé pour hier soir.'' S'excusa-t-elle me faisant légèrement froncer les sourcils dans la confusion avant qu'elle précisa sa pensée.''J'ai paniqué et … bien … tu n'es pas comme ça et je n'aurais pas du … ''

''Allison !'' La coupais-je pour l'arrêter mais la brune secoua rapidement la tête clairement pas près d'être terminé.

''Non ! Non ! C'est toi qui avait raison.'' Assura la brune me faisant approfondir mon froncement de sourcils comme je réalisais qu'elle devait vraiment avoir réfléchit sur le sujet.''Nos parents nous pensaient faible. Que je réagirais comme une petite fille effrayée et c'est exactement ce que j'ai fais. J'étais faible.''

Je savais que je devrais la rassurer. Agir comme une sorte d'épaule rassurante mais ce n'était pas qui j'étais. En fait, si je devais être honnête avec la brune, j'étais totalement d'accord avec elle et c'était ce que je faisais. J'allais être honnête.

''Tu l'étais.'' Je hochais la tête en affirmation et je pouvais voir les yeux bruns de la brune devenir humide avant que j'intensifiais le contact en posant ma main sur son épaule. Allison releva brusquement la tête à mon contact soudain depuis que cela me ressemblait pas et je plongeais mon regard dans le sien avec confiance.''Nous l'étions toutes les deux. Mais ça va changer. Nous allons prouver que nous ne sommes pas ces petites filles faibles, d'accord ? Parce que ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes.''

Honnêtement, je me demandais encore comment j'arrivais à me retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Il y avait encore quelques heures, je me trouvais dans le couloir avec Allison en parlant de comment agir normale et maintenant, je me trouvais à la suivre avec Lydia dans un foutu escalator. Pourquoi nous avons même inventé ce genre de choses ? Les escaliers étaient si fatiguant ?

Je secouais la tête pour probablement la dixième fois que ces filles stupides m'avaient tirés avec elle dans le centre commercial avant de casser ma tête sur Allison à la remarque plein d'esprit de de Lydia.

''Tout vas bien.'' Mentit Allison en me donnant secrètement un regard complice de côté avant qu'elle se tourna avec un froncement de sourcils vers Lydia.'' Juste … j'ai beaucoup sur mon esprit en ce moment.''

''Tu pourrais au moins sourire. Les deux d'entre-vous, en fait.'' Gémit Lydia en me donnant un regard désapprobateur pour accompagner ses mots avant de continuer.''Jamais entendu parler du proverbe _ne jamais froncer les sourcils. Quelqu'un pourrait tomber en amour avec votre sourire ?_ Souriez, je vous achètes une robe.''

Je reniflais ouvertement à cela en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine avec un air renfrogné.''Ouais, parce que c'est tellement une source de réjouissance. Juste pour être clair, je ne porterais jamais … au grand jamais de. Robe.''

''Il est hors de question que tu ailles au bal en jean.'' Me réprimanda Lydia avec un regard sombre me rappelant étrangement d'une mère disputant son enfant et je haussais un sourcil dans le défi.

'' Très bien.'' Déclarais-je avec indifférence et Allison répéta mon approbation dans l'interrogation me faisant rouler des yeux avant que je précisais ma pensée.'' Sûr ! C'est parfait … parce que je ne vais pas à ce stupide bal d'hiver.''

''Hailee !'' S'exclama Allison dans la plaidoirie mais je me contentais de monter une nouvelle marche de l'escalator dans la nonchalance.'' Lee ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a parler au sujet d'être normale. Aller au bal est normal.''

Je me retournais vers la brune avec éclat sachant qu'elle utilisait les derniers événement à son avantage et rétrécis mon regard sur elle.''Ouais et bien, je suis déjà ici. Je pense que cela est assez de normalité pour moi.''

'' Ça vous dérangerait de parler normalement pour une fois.'' Cassa Lydia nous obligeant à rompre à part de notre échange de regard et je tournais mon attention sur la blonde de fraise avec détermination.

''Je n'irais pas au bal.''

''Si foutrement têtu.'' L'entendis-je marmonner avec un roulement des ses beaux yeux verts et je plissais mon regard sur elle avec ennui avant qu'Allison attira de nouveau mon attention.

'' Très bien. Il suffit juste d'accepter la robe.'' M'intima Allison en me donnant un regard secret sur Lydia avant qu'elle laissa un sourire orner ses lèvres.'' Parce que je dois reconnaître que c'est plus d'excuses que ce à quoi je m'attendais.''

Lydia lança un regard sur Allison avec un sourire fière d'elle-même avant de se tourner vers moi avec un regard tout aussi déterminé.''Mais tu iras tout de même au bal.''

''Incroyable.'' M'exclamais-je en me pinçant le pont de mon nez dans l'exaspération avant que je repérais une figure familière dans les rayons de parfums. Un sourire orna mes lèvres avant que je me retournais vers les deux filles.''Tout compte fait … Lydia ! Tu veux vraiment que je participe à ce stupide bal ?''

La blonde de fraise détacha son regard d'Allison pour me jauger dans la méfiance avant de hocher la lentement tête en acceptation et je donnais un regard complice sur Allison en direction de Stiles. Un sourire rampait sur les lèvres de la brune et elle se tourna vers Lydia avec malice.

'' Tes excuses ne seront jamais assez contre ce que je vais te demander.''

''Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?'' Demanda Lydia maintenant confuse et légèrement inquiète comme elle nous donna des regards incertain chacune notre tours et Allison me lança un sourire mauvais avant de s'arrêter une fois que nous étions hors des escalators.

'' Ça veux dire que tu vas annulé au stupide garçon sportif aléatoire auquel tu as dis oui et tu vas aller avec quelqu'un d'autre.'' Reprit Allison avec sarcasme.

Lydia nous regarda avec un froncement de sourcils maintenant comme elle nous demanda qui nous avions choisis tandis qu'un sourire mauvais illuminait mes lèvres comme je pointais en direction du garçon entre les rayons.''Lui.''

Je regardais comme Stiles semblait essayé un parfum de quelque sorte avant d'éternuer maladroitement dans son habituel acte étrange et un rire m'échappa en même temps qu'Allison comme je me tournais vers la blonde de fraise.

''Ne pas froncer les sourcils, Lydia. Quelqu'un pourrait tomber en amour avec ton sourire.'' Commenta Allison avec malice.

Je secouais maintenant la tête avec amusement comme je regardais Lydia donner une autre robe à Stiles dont les bras étaient déjà remplit de dizaine de morceaux de tissus et jeta un regard de côté sur Allison.

''Pourquoi cela importe même si je vais à ce bal ou non ?'' Demandais-je pour la troisième fois depuis que nous étions sur notre propre et la brune cassa un éclat ennuyé sur moi dans l'impatience.

''Pour la troisième fois, parce que c'est ce que nous devons faire.'' Répondit la brune avec ennui.'' Tu as déjà oublié ce que Kate nous a dit ?''

''Depuis quand tu écoutes ce que dis les adultes ? Je te croyais plutôt du genre rebelle.'' Répliquais-je sarcastique clairement pas prête d'abandonner de sitôt le sujet.

Allison leva les yeux au ciel comme elle arrêta de fouiller à travers les rangs de vêtements pour me regarder avec un regard narquois.'' Tu as probablement déteins sur moi. Regarde comme tu es une bonne influence !''

''Tu te crois drôle, je suppose.'' Soufflais-je en plissant mes yeux sur elle avec ennui.

'' Hilarante, même.'' Joua Allison avec un petit rire avant de prendre une expression plus sérieuse quand elle vit mon expression imperturbable.''Ok, ok ! Quel est le problème, Lee ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est une question de normalité.''

Je décroisais mes bras de ma poitrine avec un air agacé à sa persistance et me poussa du pilier sur lequel j'étais adossé avant de marcher vers une autre section de vêtement dans l'espoir d'échapper à l'interrogatoire de la brune.

''Hailee !'' Fredonna Allison devenant clairement impatiente et je soupirais en me retournant vers elle avec un sourcil arqué.''Je vais devoir aller au bal sans Scott. Je ne peux pas y aller sans toi aussi!''

''Oh ! Non ! Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ce genre d'excuse pour moi.'' Assurais-je en secouant la tête avec irritation maintenant.'' Je ne me soucie même pas de Scott.''

''Hum ! Sûr ! C'est pour ça que tu as passé le déjeuner avec lui la dernière fois.'' Répliqua la brune avec une face de joker effrayant comme elle savourait sa victoire et je me rappelais que je devais frapper Scott pour son imbécillité.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il l'avait raconter à Allison. Pas que j'avais quelque chose à cacher ou quoique ce soit mais il était clairement évident de dire qu'elle ne me laisserait jamais oublier mon élan de sympathie. Pas de si tôt en tout cas.

''Ok ! Ok ! Bien !'' Cédais-je en me pinçant le pont de mon nez.''Comment à ce sujet. J'accepte d'allée à ce fichu bal si tu arrêtes de parler de Scott ou n'importe qu'elle autre conversation que j'aurai pu avoir avec lui.''

''Du chantage ?'' S'exclama Allison mimant une fausse moue épouvanté et je levais les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire sur mes lèvres.'' Et voilà, elle sourit enfin.''

Je plissais aussitôt mes yeux à sa remarque et grogna sous mon souffle avec humeur.''Qui es-tu ? Lydia ?''

La brune lâcha un rire amusé comme elle faisait son chemin pour un rang de robe de bal et je soufflais en attente de sa remarque émoussé mais fronça les sourcils quand je fus accueillis avec le silence. Je cherchais aussitôt pour Allison avec méfiance et approfondit mon sillon quand je la vis maintenant en présence d'un homme étrange. Je faisais rapidement mon chemin vers la brune comme un mauvais pressentiment s'installa dans le creux de mon estomac et la fin de la conversation de l'homme ne fit qu'accentuer mon appréhension.

'' … désolé si j'étais intrusif mais … considérant ton teins de peau, j'irais pour quelque chose de plus claire.''

Je retenais une grimace comme je m'approchais des deux et lança un éclat à l'attention de l'homme une fois que j'étais aux côtés d'Allison.

'' Parce que je suis pâle ?'' Demanda Allison avec naïveté me faisant me demander encore une fois comment elle pouvait être aussi stupide parfois avant que je dégageais fortement la gorge, attirant l'attention sur moi.

'' C'est un truc de famille.'' Commentais-je sèchement en lorgnant froidement l'homme devant moi qui semblait avoir considérablement élargit son sourire effrayant à ma vue. J'attrapais le bras d'Allison et commença à la tirer avec moi mais elle restait sur ses positions.''Allison ! On doit encore me choisir une robe, bien ?''

Je donnais un regard secret à l'intention du type pour essayer de lui faire comprendre mais la brune ne fit que froncer ses sourcils dans la confusion.''Quoi ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de robe?''

''Je ne voulais certainement pas qualifier vos peaux comme pâle.'' Reprit l'homme étrange en insistant son regard sur le long de mon corps me faisant frissonner malgré moi.''Pas des peaux aussi parfaite. Surtout, la tienne.''

''Okay !'' Traîna Allison en me regardant légèrement perplexe tandis que je restais totalement focalisé sur l'homme.

Son visage. Il me rappelait étrangement de quelqu'un que j'avais connu. Je ne savais pas où je l'avais vue mais, j'avais ce mauvais pressentiment à son sujet. Pour une raison quelconque, mon instinct me criait de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il agissait actuellement comme une sorte de liane.

'' Croyez-moi, j'ai une perspective unique sur le sujet.'' Assura l'homme comme-ci ses mots voulaient dire beaucoup plus qu'il le laissait penser et je fronçais les sourcils dans la confusion.

''Quoi ? Vous êtes un genre de dermatologue ou quelque chose ?'' Demandais-je avec dédain récoltant un regard large d'Allison tandis que l'homme se contenta de laisser un renflement amusé.

'' Mignon !'' Commenta-t-il me faisant tressaillir comme il concentra son regard railleur sur moi.'' Je parie que tu es le boute-en-train de ton groupe.''

Je haussais un sourcil à cela avec attitude et siffla entre mes dents avec mépris.''Ouais … pas vraiment, non.''

'' Oui, je pense que tu es plutôt celle qui veux le contrôle.'' Objecta-t-il d'un ton de sous-entendu me faisant écarquiller les yeux en prenant un pas de recul comme son sourire s'amplifia et je pouvais sentir Allison se rapprocher de moi comme l'homme atteignait pour deux robes sur le portique.'' Puis-je ?''

Je lorgnais les deux robes d'un œil critique et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'admettre qu'elles semblaient belles. L'une était une robe bustier d'un beau gris anthracite avec le bas légèrement retroussé tandis que l'autre était d'un noir complet légèrement évasé avec les côtés ouverts en triangles sur les flancs.

''Voir ? Beaucoup mieux.'' Attesta l'homme en nous présentant chacune les robes qu'il avait choisi et je regardais la robe noir l'appréciant un peu plus à chaque coup d'œil avant de me rappeler que je ne faisais clairement pas confiance à cet étranger.''Vous n'êtes pas seules, n'est-ce pas ? Magasinage pour des robes … avec des amis. Pour une danse de l'école.''

Je sentais ma conscience devenir de plus en plus alerte à chacun de ses mots et je resserrais ma prise sur le bras d'Allison comme je tentais de l'éloigner de l'homme mais il semblait que ma prise n'était pas assez forte comme elle continua stupidement la conversation.''Formelle.''

''Attention client !'' Surgit soudainement une voix à travers les haut-parleurs.'' Au propriétaire de la Mazda bleu, plaque d'immatriculation … ''

J'écarquillais aussitôt les yeux pensant que cela pourrait être notre issus de secours et je me tournais brusquement vers Allison.''Est-ce qu'elle vient de dire Mazda bleu ?''

L'annonceur continua en énumérant la plaque d'immatriculation et je reconnaissais la plaque d'Allison. La brune semblait le remarquer aussi comme elle attrapa soudainement mon bras avant de me tirer avec elle.

 **Hey, voilà mon plus long chapitre jusqu'à maintenant ! 14224 mots :) J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et j'attends de vos nouvelle avec impatience.**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésiter pas à commenter !**

 **Xxo**


	14. -Truth is revealed and our deaths buried

Je traînais des pieds comme je poussais la porte de ma chambre avant de faire tout droit mon chemin pour mon lit. Je jetais sans soin la housse contenant actuellement la robe de bal que cet étranger avait choisi pour moi et je me laissais tomber la tête la première contre mon matelas dans la fatigue. J'étais exténué. Le manque de sommeil couplé à mes activités intense et les derniers événements semblaient soudainement me rattraper et je relâchais un soupir contre ma couverture avant de me réajuster pour me rendre plus confortable. Mon regard tomba à nouveau sur la housse et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de laisser un sillon entre mes sourcils. Après que nous avions constater que l'annonce n'était en fait qu'un canular, nous étions retourner dans le magasin pour retrouver Lydia. Seulement, nous avions trouver autre chose à la place. L'homme n'était plus là quand j'étais de nouveau passé dans la section où nous l'avions rencontré mais les deux robes étaient accrochées en évidence comme-ci il savait effectivement que nous reviendrons les chercher. J'avais trouvé ça extrêmement bizarre voir même effrayant et j'étais maintenant d'avantage sur mes gardes. Cependant, il semblerait que notre rencontre n'avait en rien affecté Allison puisqu'elle m'avait forcé à prendre cette robe et depuis que Lydia l'avait automatiquement validé, j'avais été obligé de la prendre.

Maintenant, j'étais effectivement obligé d'aller à ce fichu bal et le pire de tout était que je devrais porter cette robe. Même si elle était acceptable cela ne voulait pas dire que je voulais la voir sur moi. La seule robe que j'avais porté durant ma courte existence était une petite robe noir près du corps que ma mère avait du acheté pour l'occasion du décès de mon père et elle avait dépérit au fond de ma commode depuis ce jour.

Je sentais mes yeux floutés fermés à chaque fois que je prenais de profonde respiration et avant même que je puisse m'en apercevoir, je tombais profondément endormis.

Cliquez sur. Cliquez sur. Cliquez sur. Cliquez sur.

Je serrais mes paupières fermés comme mon cerveau reprenait lentement conscience au bruit soudain avant de me forcer à ouvrir mes yeux quand je constatais que le bruit n'était pas près de s'arrêter. La première chose que je vis était qu'il faisait entièrement nuit maintenant et mon regard se porta instantanément sur mon réveil simplement pour laisser échapper un grognement irrité quand je réalisais qu'il était minuit passé.

Cliquez!

Encore ce bruit. Et à nouveau. Je portais aussitôt mon regard sur ma fenêtre comme je réalisais que le bruit venait delà et fronça légèrement les sourcils quand j'aperçus une pierre frapper contre mon carreau. Je me poussais debout à l'aide de mes mains avant de faire lentement mon chemin vers ma fenêtre. Je baissais mes yeux sur ma cour arrière avant de les écarquiller à la vue de boucles blonde familières. J'ouvrais instantanément ma fenêtre ouverte et passa ma tête entre l'entrebâillement.

''Isaac ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?'' Demandais-je entre confusion et l'excitation mais c'était avant de remarquer son visage.''Oh mon dieu !''

''Hailee … je … je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je-je-je … je suis désolé … je suis vraiment désolé … je … ''

Je réalisais qu'il semblait sur le point de pleurer et je sentis mon cœur se briser à la simple vue. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait pour lui mais il fallait à tout prix que je l'aidais, peu importe quoi.

''Isaac ! C'est bien, d'accord ? Ça va bien aller.'' Tentais-je de le rassurer depuis que je n'étais pas vraiment très doué pour ça avant de penser rapidement.''Attends, j'arrive.''

Je refermais la fenêtre derrière moi sans prendre de temps et fonça tout droit à travers ma chambre avant de dévaler rapidement les escaliers jusqu'à la porte arrière donnant sur le jardin. Je prenais une profonde inspiration avant de pousser la porte ouverte et marcha sur le porche. Un vent glacial m'assaillit instantanément et je resserrais mes bras autour de mon tronc depuis que je ne portais qu'un simple tee-shirt à manche courte de couleur rouge cramoisi. Je repérais le grand garçon encore devant ma fenêtre et ne tarda pas à le rejoindre simplement pour sentir mon cœur courir d'avantage dans l'inquiétude à l'état contusionné de son visage.

'' Oh mon dieu, Isaac !'' Haletais-je comme je vis les larmes coulant librement sur son visage.'' Qu'est-ce qui s … ''

Je n'avais pas le temps de finir ma phrase comme Isaac m'engloutit dans une étreinte désespérer comme il commença à sangloter sur mon épaule trempant le tissus de mon tee-shirt et je refermais bientôt mes bras autour de son dos. Les contacts avec Isaac étaient toujours une sorte de chaleur pour moi mais en ce moment, il semblait incroyablement sombre et triste que cela ne pouvait que me blesser. Je m'accrochais à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et me laissa envoûter par son odeur céleste. Je prenais de profonde respirations pour garder son odeur à jamais dans mon esprit. Seulement, l'image de son visage resurgit dans mon esprit et je me détachais à contrecœur du garçon pour prendre un meilleur coup d'œil sur son visage. Je pouvais le voir baisser les yeux dans la honte comme il renifla et cette fois, je me permettais de saisir son menton pour le regarder pleinement. Il avait une coupure semblant assez profonde au niveau de son arcade sourcilière depuis qu'une traînée de sang coulait le long de sa tempe droite, une ecchymose commençant tous juste à s'assombrir ornait maintenant sa pommette anguleuse et je passais doucement mon pouce sur le bleu simplement pour m'arrêter lorsque le garçon grimaça dans la douleur.

''Désolé.'' Murmurais-je remarquant ma voix rauque de l'émotion et je réalisais combien faible j'agissais en ce moment. Cela ne me ressemblait pas d'agir émotionnel. J'avais besoin de faire quelque chose pour concentrer mes émotions.'' Viens ! Viens, avec moi.''

Je prenais sa main dans la mienne et commença à le tirer en direction de ma maison sans vraiment attendre sa réponse. J'étais honnêtement reconnaissante que ma mère s'absentait de plus en plus c'est dernier temps parce que sinon j'aurais jamais été capable de faire entrer Isaac en douce comme maintenant. Je refermais la porte derrière nous avant de le guider dans l'escalier et jusqu'à ma chambre. Une fois que nous étions dans la sécurité de ma chambre, je libérais sa main avant de marcher tout droit pour ma salle de bain. Mon cerveau courait à mile à l'heure en ce moment et je ne savais absolument pas sur quoi je devais me concentrer. D'un côté, je voulais terriblement savoir ce qui lui était arrivé mais d'un autre, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de connaître déjà la réponse. Ce n'était plus vraiment difficile à mettre les morceaux ensemble mais j'avais encore besoin de l'entendre me le dire. Plus seulement pour ma curiosité évidente mais parce que j'avais désespérément besoin pour Isaac de me faire confiance. Totalement et entièrement confiance.

Je me baissais pour récupérer la trousse à pharmacie sous le lavabo avant de refaire silencieusement mon chemin dans ma chambre. Je faisais une légère pause comme je trouvais Isaac assit sur mon lit avec ses yeux aqueux plongés dans le vide et je sentis mon cœur se serrer à la vue. Je n'avais probablement jamais été aussi émotive que maintenant et je ne savais pas vraiment ce que cela voulait dire pour moi.

Je déglutissais en prenant un couple de pas dans la direction du garçon et fini par m'arrêter à sa hauteur. Je me baissais sur mes genoux pour être en face de lui et mordais l'intérieur de ma joue pour ne pas publier un autre halètement à la vue de son visage face à la lumière. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que quelqu'un aurait pu effectivement faire cela pour lui.

Je remarquais sa jambe gauche sautiller furieusement et je posais doucement ma main sur son genou pour l'arrêter mais le garçon sursauta à mon geste m'obligeant à lever les mains en signe de reddition.

''Hey ! Hey ! C'est bien, Isaac ! C'est bien !'' Murmurais-je aussi apaisante que possible et le garçon écarquilla les yeux à ma vue comme-ci il venait tout juste de sortir d'une certaine transe. Je pointais la trousse de soin du doigt et lui expliqua mon attention.'' Je veux juste bander tes blessures. Cela pourrait s'infecter.''

''Je … je peux le faire moi-même. Tu n'es pas ob … ''

J'apportais aussitôt ma main à sa joue intacte pour l'arrêter dans sa stimulation et regarda légèrement fasciné comme il se pencha dans mon touché avant de plonger ses orbes bleutées dans mes noisettes.

J'étais pleinement consciente de mon rythme cardiaque devenir presque erratique à l'action et je devais ravaler ma salive dans la nervosité pour pouvoir effectivement le soigner.

Je retirais prudemment ma main avant d'atteindre pour la trousse que j'avais posé à mes côtés. Je tirais une pochette de compresse ainsi qu'un antiseptique et versa le produit sur le coton en retenant une grimace à l'odeur forte avant de me tourner de nouveau vers Isaac. Je réalisais que ses yeux n'avaient pas quittés une seule fois mon côté et je sentis une vague de chaleur ramper lentement le long de mes joues.

Je baissais les yeux sur la compresse pour échapper à son regard intense et mordit légèrement sur ma lèvre inférieur me sentant étrangement incertaine face à lui. C'était comme-ci son état me faisait perdre tout mes moyens et je détestais agir ainsi. En réalité, je me détestais chaque fois que j'étais en présence d'Isaac. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir être constamment en sa présence.

'' Cela risque de faire mal.'' L'avertis-je en reposant mon regard sur le garçon et il se contenta de hocher la tête en déglutissant comme-ci cela n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait déjà subit et je me redressais légèrement sur mes genoux pour nettoyer sa plaie au sourcil.

Je regardais comme il grimaça légèrement avant qu'il attrapa ma main libre et noua ses longs doigts avec les miens. Je m'arrêtais dans mon action pour regarder nos mains avec un nouveau sentiment avant de me forcer à continuer ce que je faisais. Il avait besoin d'être soigner en ce moment et ce n'était pas vraiment le temps de penser sur nos actions. Je passais soigneusement sur la plaie avant de glisser le long de son arcade tout en détaillant plus attentivement chaque traits parfait de son visage. Même avec plusieurs contusion, il restait encore très attrayant et je ne pouvais arrêter mon cœur de flouter comme je rencontrais à nouveau son regard intense. Il semblerait qu'il observait lui aussi mon visage et je me sentais soudainement incroyablement consciente de moi.

'' Je … '' Je me dégageais la gorge avant de laisser mes questions sur le bout de mes lèvres dans l'incertitude.'' Alors, tu veux me dire la vérité maintenant ?''

Le garçon blond semblait sortir de sa transe comme il reporta son regard sur moi et je pouvais le voir prendre une profonde inspiration simplement pour lui soutirer un sifflement encore plus douloureux qu'avant comme il lâcha soudainement ma main pour atteindre ses côtés. Je reculais aussitôt dans l'inquiétude.

''Isaac ! Isaac !'' Appelais-je doucement comme il avait toujours les yeux fermés et je posais à nouveau mes deux mains sur ses joues pour le forcer à me regarder. Il flasha ses prunelles hantée sur moi et je baissais mon regard sur son torse avant de le regarder à nouveau.''Retire ton tee-shirt !''

Isaac écarquilla instantanément les yeux comme un fard ne tarda pas à colorer ses joues et je pouvais le voir atteindre sa nuque dans la timidité me faisant sourire en coin.''Je … je vais bien, Hailee ! Tu n'as pas be-be … ''

''Isaac ! '' Soupirais-je dans un ton final avant de me redresser de toute ma hauteur pour lui montrer que je ne prendrais pas non pour une réponse.

Isaac se leva à son tour dans la maladresse et je le regardais légèrement embarrassée comme il tira son tee-shirt au-dessus de sa tête révélant un pack d'abdominaux parfaitement ciselé. J'aurais pratiquement pu rougir si ce n'était pas pour les immenses bleus-noir et les nombreuses coupures qui ornaient ses côtés me faisant élargir mes yeux dans l'incrédulité.

Mon regard se porta sur la petite bouteille d'antiseptique et je reportais mon regard sur Isaac avec un regard d'excuse.'' Ça ne va être pas suffisant.''

Je jetais un regard sur la porte de ma salle de bain attenante avant d'atteindre pour la main d'Isaac et le conduis avec moi jusqu'à mon lavabo avant de m'arrêter avec une expression déterminée.

''Isaac, je ne peux pas continuer si tu ne me dis pas qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé.'' Déclarais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien avec intensité.''Je veux dire … juste … ''

Je relâchais un souffle profond depuis que j'étais à une perte de mot et sentis les larmes piquées derrière mes yeux comme je regardais les ecchymoses du garçon avec empathie.

Il y avait à nouveau un long silence pesant entre nous avant que le murmure d'Isaac me fit relever la tête avec une expression anéantit.''Il … mon père. J'étais en retard e-et … c'était ma faute.''

J'écarquillais les yeux à son blâme avant de me saisir de sa main en reprenant le contrôle de mes émotions. Ce n'était pas à moi d'être atteinte en ce moment. Il était question d'Isaac et je devais être la personne d'auto-contrôle que j'étais d'habitude.

''Ne t'avise pas de l'excuser.'' L'avertis-je durement le faisant me regarder avec des yeux larges avant de hocher silencieusement sa tête dans l'incertitude.'' Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal.''

Je le tirais avec moi avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir sur l'îlot où se trouvait mon lavabo. Je tournais les valves ouvertes avant de me saisir d'une serviette et l'humidifia avant de retourner à l'estomac construit du garçon. Je déglutissais légèrement en tendant la main pour nettoyer ses coupures et tâtonna doucement avant de lever mes yeux sur Isaac dans la précaution.'' Ça va comme ça ?''

Isaac avait déjà ses yeux sur moi et semblait regarder attentivement ma main travaillant lentement sur son torse comme il hocha la tête en réponse et je pouvais voir le léger blush le long de ses joues avant que ses coupures m'interpellaient à nouveau.

''Combien ?'' Me risquais-je à demander en rompant le silence maladroit.'' Je veux dire, depuis comb … ''

''Après que Camden est parti.'' Me coupa Isaac comprenant ma question et je relevais mes yeux sur lui dans l'incrédulité.

''Mais ça f …''

'' Ça fait cinq ans, oui.'' Reprit à nouveau Isaac avec un air attristé me faisant le regarder avec empathie.'' Ce n'est pas aussi grave d'habitude. Je peux le prendre mais …''

''Isaac !'' L'interrompis-je sèchement clairement en désaccord avant d'adoucir mon regard comme je m'arrêtais dans mon action pour le dévisager avec gravité.''Tu dois en parler à la police.''

''Qu-quoi ? Non ! Non ! Non ! Hailee ! Il est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je … je … je ne peux pas.'' S'emporta aussitôt le garçon dans un état paniqué avant de prendre mes mains dans les siennes pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux comme il plaida pour moi.'' Hailee ! Tu ne peux pas. Je … promets-moi que tu ne le diras à personne.''

Je mordais l'intérieur de ma joue comme je regardais le garçon blond dans la difficulté.'' Je ne sais pas, Isaac. Je veux dire, regarde-toi.''

''Tu dois me le promettre, Hailee !'' Insista Isaac avec plus de force.''Promets-le moi.''

''Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé.'' Admis-je me surprenant moi-même par mon aveu avant de sentir la main d'Isaac sous mon menton comme il me fit rencontrer ses yeux bleu envoûtant.

'' Je ne le serais pas.'' Objecta le garçon et je lui donnais un regard pointu dans le scepticisme.''Je te promets que je viendrais toujours à toi.''

Je secouais la tête à ça en prenant un pas en arrière dans la colère.''Pourquoi ? Hein ! Pour que je soigne tes blessures ? Pour que je te regardes souffrir ? C'est ça que tu veux ?''

'' Je … '' Le garçon baissa sa tête dans l'embarras comme une couleur rosés s'installa sur ses joues avant de murmurer dans la gêne.''Parce que … parce que c'est plus facile d'oublier quand tu es là.''

Je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer à sa confession avant qu'une légère rougeur s'installa sur mon visage et je prenais un pas en avant pour me saisir des mains d'Isaac. Je donnais une pression rassurante comme il releva timidement la tête pour faire un contact visuel.

'' Je veux que tu viennes chaque fois que cela arrivera. Je veux que tu sois en sécurité.'' Cédais-je malgré mon meilleur jugement et Isaac hocha aussitôt la tête dans l'acceptation. Je le regardais avec anxiété avant de formuler mes pensées à voix haute.'' Il ne fait pas d'autre chose pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?''

Isaac me regarda un moment en silence à ma question avant de secouer la tête dans la négation. Seulement, je connaissais à savoir lorsque le garçon me mentait et il le faisait en ce moment. Je ne savais absolument pas comment réagir. J'avais accepté de garder le secret pour lui malgré mon instinct premier. Comment il m'avait convaincu, je ne savais pas.

J'acquiesçais en accord même-ci je savais qu'il me mentait et repris mon action pour tendre ses blessures. Aucun de nous parlaient comme je me concentrais sur la tâche à accomplir au lieu de la façon dont ses abs étaient incroyablement bien dessiné et mordu légèrement sur ma lèvre inférieur avant de reposer la serviette maintenant imbibé de sang dans le lavabo. J'appliquais une légère couche de crème antiseptique quand le garçon tressaillit légèrement me faisant le regarder dans la préoccupation.

''C'est froid.'' Répondit-il dans la timidité me faisant sourire légèrement à l'air mignon qu'il avait sur son visage.

Je terminais de d'appliquer la crème avant de prendre un coup d'œil sur mon travail avec un regard critique. Cela n'était pas quelque chose que j'allais apprécier faire mais il était nécessaire et quelque chose me disait que j'allais devoir le faire beaucoup plus à l'avenir. J'allais certainement avoir besoin de faire un saut à la pharmacie pour me réapprovisionner.

Je sentis à nouveau le regard d'Isaac sur moi et je levais les yeux pour rencontrer son regard intense.'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' Je laissais un sourire taquin orner mes lèvres comme je haussais un sourcil dans l'expectative.'' Tu me trouves belle à nouveau ?''

Le regard d'Isaac allait large dans l'embarras avant qu'il lâcha un rire nerveux avant qu'il releva la tête avec un sourire timide sur ses lèvres.''Peut-être.''

Je copias son sourire avant de faire de mon chemin dans ma chambre, Isaac sur mes talons comme il remit son tee-shirt.

Je me sentais soudainement incroyablement consciente du lieu où on se trouvait et je me rendis instantanément en face de mon lit pour récupérer la housse de ma robe de bal pour la ranger ailleurs. Je la posais soigneusement sur le dossier de mon siège de bureau et me retourna pour remarquer le regard fixe d'Isaac sur la housse avant qu'il me regarda avec un blush timide.

''Tu … enfin, tu … va au bal ?'' Bégaya le garçon en se frottant nerveusement la nuque pour une raison quelconque et je haussais nonchalamment les épaules avant de m'asseoir sur mon lit.

''Malheureusement, oui.'' Répondis-je totalement inconsciente du regard d'envie d'Isaac.''Allison et Lydia ne sont pas le genre de personne qui acceptent non comme une réponse.''

À cela, Isaac lâcha un petit reniflement amusé et je sillonnais légèrement mes sourcils sur dans l'interrogation. Isaac me jaugea avec un nouvel élan de confiance.''Ça me rappelle étrangement de quelqu'un.''

Je restais bouche bée à sa remarque avant de plisser mes yeux sur le garçon avec malice. Il était toujours maladroitement debout dans ma chambre.

''Tu comptes rester planter là encore longtemps où ?'' Taquinais-je en le pointant du doigt avec malice et le garçon flasha un sourire nerveux avant de me rejoindre avec timidité.

Il se trouvait maintenant assit devant moi avec un regard nerveux et je secouais légèrement ma tête avant de jeter un œil sur mon horloge. J'élargissais mes yeux quand je vis qu'il était plus de deux heures du matin avant de reporter mon regard sur Isaac. Ce dernier semblait avoir suivis mon regard comme il se leva à nouveau me faisant le regarder dans la confusion.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' Demandais-je perplexe.

''Je … euh … il est tard. Je devrais y aller.'' S'expliqua-t-il avec maladresse et je fronçais d'avantage mes sourcils dans l'inquiétude.

Je donnais un regard sur ma fenêtre et l'image de l'Alpha flashait à nouveau dans mon esprit. Sans parler, qu'il devrait retourner chez son père et aucune de ses pensées ne me réconfortaient.

''Je pense que tu devrais rester ici.'' Lâchais-je sans vraiment réfléchir et je pouvais voir le regard d'Isaac aller large avant qu'il commença à babiller une réponse.'' Je préférerais vraiment si tu restais ici ce soir, Isaac.''

Il me jaugea un moment en silence comme un blush écarlate colorait maintenant ses joues avant qu'il donna un regard rapide sur ma chambre.'' Je vais … je vais prendre le sol alors.''

''Où tu pourrais partager mon lit avec moi !'' Suggérais-je avec un petit sourire timide sur mes lèvres avant de lâcher un rire au regard paniqué d'Isaac.''C'est très bien, Isaac. Nous sommes amis.''

''Ouais … amis.'' Répéta Isaac avec une expression semblant déçu me faisant le regarder légèrement dans la confusion.

Je haussais le tout dans l'inconscience comme je tirais les couvertures de mon lit avant de reporter mon regard sur Isaac.'' Fais-toi à l'aise. Je me suis endormis habillé plutôt donc, je vais juste me changer.''

Le garçon hocha rapidement la tête et je me rendais à ma commode pour récupérer une paire de pantalon de yoga avec un simple débardeur ample avant de me rendre dans ma salle de bain. Je refermais derrière moi en donnant un sourire à l'attention d'Isaac et je m'empressai de me changer dans la précipitation. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas un peu nerveuse moi aussi à l'idée de dormir avec Isaac mais pour une raison quelconque, un élan d'excitation me poussa à me changer plus rapidement. J'étais vraiment confuse sur tout ce que je venais d'apprendre. D'un côté, j'étais enfin reconnaissante que le garçon m'avait fait confiance mais d'un autre, son secret dépassait tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer et je ne savais pas si je pourrais continuer à le voir blessé comme cela. Il comptait vraiment pour moi. Probablement plus que je pensais mais je n'étais pas prête à reconnaître cet attachement. C'était déjà assez étrange pour moi de me sentir aussi lié à lui.

Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux en jetant un bref regard sur le miroir et grimaça légèrement à mon action. C'était complètement stupide.

Je me forçais à sortir de ma salle de bain simplement pour faire une légère pause quand je vis Isaac allongé de tout son long dans mon lit. La vue me plaisait plus que je l'aurais pensé et je me mordais inconsciemment la lèvre dans l'envie. Le garçon blond redressa aussitôt sa tête dans ma direction à l'entente de la porte ouverte et je croisais ses orbes envoûtante avec timidité.

Je pouvais sentir ses yeux descendre le long de mon corps comme je faisais mon chemin jusqu'à mon lit et je ne tardais pas à monté à ses côtés avant de rouler sur mon côtés pour le regarder. Le garçon fit de même et nous étions bientôt face à face. Je remarquais qu'il avait retiré son tee-shirt me laissant d'avantage apprécier la chaleur qu'il dégageait et je laissais un petit sourire sur mes lèvres avant de lever mes yeux dans les siens. Je me penchais sur lui provoquant le garçon à se raidir avec appréhension et je déposais un chaste baiser sur sa joue avant de tourner mon dos face à lui.

''Bonne nuit, Isaac.'' Murmurais-je en fermant mes yeux.

''Bonne nuit, Hailee.''

J'étais pleinement consciente de son corps proche du mien et pour une raison quelconque, mon cœur sauta un battement à chaque fois que je pensais au garçon blond à mes côtés. Il n'avait pas bougé de son côté et je pouvais maintenant sentir son souffle chaud le long de ma nuque et mes omoplates me faisant accélérer considérablement mon rythme cardiaque. Je savais qu'il ne dormait pas et je me surprenais moi-même à vouloir me retrouver beaucoup plus proche de lui. Comme vraiment très proche de lui.

''Hailee ?'' Entendis-je son murmure nerveux me faisant fredonner en réponse depuis que je ne faisais pas confiance à ma voix.''Tu … je veux dire, tu vas avec quelqu'un au bal ?''

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils à sa question depuis que je lui avais déjà dis cela avant de préciser totalement inconsciente.'' Je t'ai dis que j'allais avec Allison et Lydia, non ?''

''Oh !'' Son souffle m'envoya une vague de frisson dans tout mes membres et je fronçais d'avantage mes sourcils dans l'expectative.'' Donc tu … enfin, tu n'as pas de … cav-cavalier ?''

Je pouvais l'entendre avaler comme il semblait réellement attendre ma réponse et je me retournais pour le regarder dans la perplexité. Ses yeux étaient large comme il croisa mon regard et je pouvais voir la couleur sur ses joues devenir de plus en plus rouge malgré l'obscurité nous entourant.

''Je ne voulais pas vraiment aller à ce bal.'' Avouais-je avec honnêteté.'' Plus, je trouve ces trucs de cavaliers ringard.''

Un froncement de sourcils vint entaché le visage d'Isaac comme il semblait songé avant qu'il reposa son regard confus sur moi.'' Pourquoi ? Les filles ne sont pas censés aimer ce genre de chose ?''

''La plupart, oui. Je sais qu'Allison et Lydia sont vraiment excité par ces trucs.'' Acceptais-je en passant mon bras sous mon oreiller pour me faire plus confortable depuis qu'Isaac restait toujours plus grand que moi même dans mon lit.'' Mais pour être honnête, je les détestes. Je trouve ça ennuyeux et sans intérêt.''

'' Donc … '' Isaac laissa sa phrase en suspend avec appréhension et je le regardais déglutir avec un regard perplexe avant qu'il reposa son attention sur moi.'' Si … enfin, si un garçon t'avait invité, tu aurais dis non ?''

''Absolument.'' Répondis-je sans une once d'hésitation et je pouvais voir le regard d'Isaac tomber légèrement dans un froncement de sourcils contrit.'' Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?''

''Je-je … juste pour savoir.'' Répliqua-t-il dans la précipitation me faisant le regarder avec scepticisme avant de hausser mes épaules avec un petit sourire.

''Bien, d'autre question étrange ?'' Taquinais-je faisant sourire le garçon comme il secoua la tête dans la négation.''Bon, je pense que nous devrions dormir maintenant.''

Je tournais à nouveau mon dos pour lui et me fis légèrement plus confortable simplement pour me raidir quand mon dos rencontra sa poitrine nue. Je gelais légèrement dans l'embarras et m'apprêtais à de décaler vers l'avant mais je fus bientôt retenu par un bras fort autour de moi. Je lorgnais le bras d'Isaac avec légère appréhension avant que je sentis son souffle hésitant sur mon épaule nue.

''J'espère que … que c'est bien ?'' Demanda-t-il visiblement aussi nerveux que je l'étais et je me forçais à hocher la tête en acceptation.

Cela me surprenait toujours comment les contacts physiques avec Isaac semblaient naturels pour moi. Je me réajustais contre lui me sentant comme je ne m'étais jamais sentis avant et j'oubliais presque tout ce qui se passait autour de moi pendant l'espace d'un moment. C'était comme-ci nous étions actuellement dans une sorte de bulle et la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était lui. Son odeur m'enveloppait comme un cocon et je dérivais lentement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Je regardais maintenant l'entrée du lycée décoré avec des ballons stupide pour l'occasion avant de me tourner vers le parking avec impatience. Allison m'avait proposé de venir me chercher avec Jackson depuis qu'il était son cavalier pour ce soir mais j'avais instantanément refusé. Me retrouver ici était déjà une torture alors partager une voiture avec Jackson ? Ouais, impossible. Je n'avais rien contre le garçon mais j'étais d'autant plus ennuyé que d'habitude aujourd'hui et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser combien j'aurais aimé qu'Isaac soit avec moi en ce moment. Le garçon était partie avant mon réveil ce matin et je n'avais pas vraiment cacher ma déception jusqu'à ce que j'avais remarquer le petit mot sur ma table de chevet. Il avait réussi à me faire sourire avec de simple mot et je ne pouvais pas arrêter le sourire d'orner mes lèvres à la simple pensée.

Puis, je remarquais la porsche de Jackson tirer dans sa place habituel de parking et je levais les bras au ciel dans le remerciement. Cette maudite robe était à peine assez pour me couvrir et la nuit s'était considérablement rafraîchit ce soir. Autant dire que je ne pouvais pas attendre pour la soirée à toucher à sa fin.

Je regardais comme Jackson et Allison semblaient échanger quelque mots avant que je repérais la jeep bleu rouillé familière de Stiles se garer non loin de l'entrée. Jackson sortit de la porsche laissant Allison sur son propre et je me descendais les marches pour rejoindre le quatuor avec un froncement de sourcils. Allison semblait définitivement coché par quelque chose et vu l'odeur d'alcool ce dégageant de l'haleine de Whittemore, je pouvais parier qu'il était la raison.

''Hailee ! Tu es ravissante.'' S'exclama ouvertement le garçon devant sa date de ce soir et Lydia qui me lançait actuellement un regard de pur jalousie et je levais les yeux dans l'ennui.

''Ouais, ouais, merci, Whittemore.'' Commentais-je sarcastique avant de me tourner vers Allison dans l'impatience.''On gèle ici. On peut y aller.''

La brune hocha sciemment la tête avant de marcher à mes côtés pour l'entrée du gymnase quand elle m'attrapa doucement le bras en se penchant sur moi.'' Agir normal, tu te souviens ? Ça ! C'est être une adolescente normale.''

''Ça !'' Pointais-je en direction du gymnase maintenant affreusement décorer pour le bal avec un regard sévère.'' Est juste un foutu moyen qu'on a trouver pour ce divertir de notre vie malade.''

Allison me donna un regard de côté dans l'acceptation et je pouvais voir combien fatigué elle était réellement. Je décidais d'alléger mon humeur depuis que cela n'aidait aucune de nous et donna un regard sur Jackson pour la brune.''Tu devrais allée danser.''

Je regardais comme Allison hocha la tête avant de demander à Jackson simplement pour récolter une réponse dédaigneuse de ce dernier me faisant lui envoyer un éclat furibond. La brune à mes côtés se découragea et je regardais son dos fuyant pour une table vide avant que j'attrapais brusquement le bras de Jackson pour l'arrêter de boire dans sa fiole stupide.

''Es-tu réellement qu'un connard ?'' Cinglais-je froidement en rétrécissant mon regard sur lui dans l'ennui.

'' C'est quoi ton problème, Argent ?'' Rétorqua le garçon m'envoyant une autre bouffée de son haleine me faisant grincer des dents.'' Tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à ennuyer!''

''Tu es celui qui lui a demandé !'' Vociférais-je froidement en lorgnant Allison assise par elle-même.'' Toi, quel est ton problème !''

''Je ne voulais même pas aller avec elle !'' Rugit Jackson dans son état ivre et je prenais un pas de recul avec un regard de pur mépris et cela semblait le calmer vers le bas comme il murmura dans un état confus.'' Je voulais te demander.''

Je fronçais les sourcils comme j'avais manqué la fin de sa phrase avec la musique forte et je m'avançais vers lui avec un regard perplexe.''Tu voulais quoi ?''

Le garçon blond releva brusquement la tête avec un air contrit.''Je voulais … je voulais … je veux … je dois y aller.''

''Qu'est-ce … attends, Jackson !'' Appelais-je dans l'irritation comme le garçon se mit à courir à travers les portes du gymnase me laissant toute seule en beau milieu de l'entrée.

Je levais les bras dans l'incrédulité avant de me retourner à la recherche d'Allison. Je fronçais les sourcils lorsque je remarquais qu'elle n'était plus à la table et balaya aussitôt l'ensemble du gymnase pour la brune. Seulement, elle semblait être nulle part en vue. Je commençais à marcher à travers les couples dansant ensemble avant de devenir de plus en plus paniqué quand je constatais que la brune était nulle part pour être vue. J'accélérais le pas en passant entre les couples sans soucis dans le monde et recevais plusieurs cries de mécontentement sur mon chemin. Je poussais brusquement un autre couple avant d'arrêter mon regard sur les portes menant au parking de stationnement.

''Oh, non ! Allison, tu n'as pas fait ça !'' Murmurais-je pour moi-même avant de m'élancer en direction des portes.

Je sentis un sentiment de déjà vu comme je marchais entre les bus et je resserrais mes bras nues autour de mon corps pour tenter de me garder au chaud. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je passais ma foutu soirée à courir après ma cousine stupide. Je tournais un coin entre deux bus jaune scolaire avant de hausser les sourcils quand je repérais Scott dans un smoking. Il se trouvait actuellement entre deux bus. Il regardait fixement à l'intérieur d'un me faisant froncer mes sourcils dans la perplexité comme je faisais lentement mon chemin dans sa direction.

Puis, c'était quand j'entendis les bruits de moteurs.

Je tournais aussitôt ma tête dans la direction du bruit simplement pour écarquiller les yeux dans la panique comme je reportais mon regard sur Scott dans la peur.

''SCOTT ! '' M'écriais-je comme je regardais deux SUV familiers foncer droit sur lui de chaque côtés.

Seulement, Scott fit quelque chose que je ne m'attendais certainement pas. Je le regardais dans l'horreur comme il sauta sur les deux capots des SUV que j'avais reconnu comme celui de mon oncle et de ma mère et j'apportais ma main à ma bouche pour me bâillonner comme le garçon brun regarda fixement à l'intérieur du bus avant de tourner sa tête en direction des pare-brises des SUV.

Je reculais de trois pas en arrière dans le choc à la vue de son visage et me rattrapais à l'un des bus pour me tenir ensemble. Son visage. Il n'était plus … il était … il était l'un d'entre-eux.

Je baissais mon regard sur le sol avec ma main toujours sur mes lèvres comme la révélation sombra lentement dans mon esprit quand j'entendis le bruit du métal me faisant relever les yeux pour apercevoir Scott s'enfuir à travers la forêt.

Juste au même moment, le bruit de portière ouverte pouvaient être entendu et je ne tardais pas à voir ma mère et mon oncle faire leurs chemins en dehors de leurs SUV respectif.

J'étais encore tellement sous le choc que je ne réalisais même pas que ma mère avait fait son chemin vers moi jusqu'à ce que je sentais ses mains s'emparer de mon visage.

''Hailee ! Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! Maintenant !'' Ordonna-t-elle sèchement m'obligeant à plonger mes orbes élargit dans ses yeux noisettes.'' Tu n'étais pas censé voir ça.''

''Il-il-il … il est … '' Bégayais-je incapable de formuler un seul mot cohérent depuis que mon esprit courrait à toute vitesse.

J'entendis l'ouverture des portes du bus ouvertes et je regardais complètement désemparé comme Allison tomba littéralement dans les bras de son père sous le choc. Christopher tenta de l'apaiser un moment avant qu'il releva la tête dans notre direction. Il donna un bref signe de tête à ma mère avant de me regarder avec compréhension et avant même que je le savais, j'étais tiré par ma mère dans son camion.

'' Tu vas rester quelque jours avec Allison et ta tante Kate.'' M'informa ma mère avec impassibilité comme elle fouillait à travers ma commode de vêtements pour faire mon sac.'' Il faut que tu penses à prendre ton planning et certain de tes livres pour étudier. N'oublie pas de t'entraîner et … HAILEE !''

Je sortais de ma transe avec un sursaut et regarda ma mère dans l'incrédulité. Je venais tout juste de voir le petit-ami d'Allison se transformer en loup-garou. J'avais partagé des classes avec ce garçon. Bon sang, j'avais même apprécier le garçon à un moment donné.

'' Tu savais !'' Lâchais-je dans un murmure avant de rétrécir mon regard sur ma mère avec haine.''TU SAVAIS !''

''Que ce garçon était un loup-garou ? Non !'' Répondit-elle faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. Je jetais violemment mes affaires sur le sol pour attirer son attention avec colère et elle me donna un regard sévère avant de lorgner les affaires jonchant le sol avec dédain.''Tu nettoieras ça avant de partir !''

Je relâchais un souffle profond comme je pouvais entendre mon cœur tambourinant de rage dans ma poitrine et je serrais mes poings dans la haine.'' Est-ce que tu t'entends même parler ? Cela te tuerait de prendre un moment … juste un foutu moment pour ne pas agir comme un robot mais ma mère !''

'' Ce que tu as besoin en ce moment est de rester calme !'' Cria soudainement ma mère me faisant sursauter comme elle se rapprocha dangereusement de moi.'' Ce que tu as besoin n'est pas d'une mère mais de protection. Kate n'aurait jamais du te dire les secrets de cette famille. Tu n'étais pas prête. Ni Allison. Ni toi.''

''Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis faible ? Où parce que l'Alpha me poursuit ?'' M'écriais-je à mon tour clairement pas prête de renoncer cette fois et ma mère me regarda sans un mot. Je relevais la tête pour la trouver à me contempler dans un mutisme profond et je plissais d'avantage mes yeux sur elle avec acrimonie.'' Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à papa ?''

Le regarda de ma mère s'envola dans un état de choc pur avant qu'elle reprit rapidement une expression contrôlé même-si je pouvais voir que mes mots l'avaient ébranlés comme elle se tourna pour continuer à faire mon sac.

''Cela est une conversation pour un autre jour.''

Je secouais la tête sachant que je ne pourrais rien tirer d'elle en ce moment et refis mon chemin sur lit dans la défaite avant de reposer mon regard sur son dos.'' Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? À Scott, je veux dire.''

'' Ce n'est pas de tes préoccupations.'' Cassa ma mère en zippant la fermeture de mon sac avant de le jeter devant moi.'' Prends un manteau. Il fait froid là-bas.''

Je m'étais changé dans une paire de leggings noirs avec un gilet à capuche avant de prendre mon sac et de descendre à l'étage en-dessous. Maintenant, je regardais le SUV de Kate tirer dans mon allée comme Dénis et ma mère se tenaient de chaque côtés de moi. Mon petit-frère était relativement confus sur toute la situation et je pouvais le voir nous donner des regards curieux.

Je croisais le regard d'Allison à travers le parking et je pouvais voir combien elle semblait anéanti. Je pouvais comprendre que cela l'avait choqué. Scott voulait dire bien plus à elle qu'il ne voulait dire à moi et pourtant, j'avais été profondément choqué.

'' Vous savez que vous ne pourrez pas l'attraper sans moi.'' Déclara Kate à l'attention de ma mère comme elle nous approcha et ma mère se contenta de l'ignorer en prenant mon sac noir de sport de mes mains.

Je restais totalement figé comme je la regardais contourner le SUV avec Kate à sa suite avant que je me tournais vers Dénis. Ce dernier me regardait avec confusion.

''Hailee, dis-moi ce qui se passe !'' Exigea mon frère avec inquiétude et je lui donnais un air contrit avant d'atteindre pour son front avec un long baiser avant de prendre un pas en arrière.

Je retenais les larmes d'affluer à l'idée de laisser mon petit-frère dans l'ombre. Seulement, je ne pourrais jamais le mettre en danger et je savais que la situation était dangereuse. Pas seulement pour nous mais pour tout ceux qui nous entourait. Je marchais lentement avant de m'arrêter devant la portière arrière et pris une profonde inspiration avant de monter à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Allison gardait ses yeux rivés dans le vide comme je bouclais ma ceinture et j'apportais mes genoux contre ma poitrine pour me retenir de sombrer. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais perdu et je voulais juste retrouver ce que j'avais perdu. Je voulais ma vie d'avant. Une vie de contrôle ou je ne me sentais pas faible.

J'entendis un remorqueur contre la vitre et je la baissais pour croiser le regard dur de ma mère.''La prochaine fois que l'on se reverra je répondrais à toute tes questions mais en attendant, j'ai besoin que tu sois comme je te l'ai appris, d'accord ? Hailee ! Réponds à la question.''

''Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me laisse aller avec Kate ? Tu la déteste.'' M'exprimais-je clairement confuse sur toute cette foutu situation et ma mère passa sa main pour attraper mon menton dans une prise serrée.

'' Parce que je fais ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Je ferais toujours ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Peu importe si cela te fais me détester.'' Déclara ma mère sans une once d'émotion me laissant clairement douter de ces paroles avant qu'elle me relâcha.

Je remontais ma vitre comme elle prit un pas en arrière et Kate ne tarda pas à lancer le moteur avant de reculer de notre allée.

Le silence était accablant entre nous comme Kate conduisait à travers les routes de Beacon Hills et je pouvais sentir le regard de la blonde sur moi comme je gardais de regarder le paysage passer devant mes yeux sans aucune once d'émotion. Tout les derniers événements resurgissaient dans mon esprit comme un raz-de-marée et j'essayais en vain de le remettre en ordre. Chacune de mes pensées se terminaient avec la transformation de Scott et j'étais incapable de penser à autre chose. Comment je n'avais pas pu le voir plutôt me dépassait. Chaque éléments semblaient s'emboîter maintenant. Le comportement étrange du garçon. Les morts qui avaient eu lieu. Et tout ce qui semblait se finir sur Scott et Stiles. Stiles. Était-il lui aussi un lou- . C'était encore trop dur pour moi de dire les mots dans mon esprit depuis qu'ils étaient assimilés à Scott.

J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que j'avais complètement perdu le fil de la route jusqu'à ce que nous nous immobilisions. Je tournais mon regard sur Kate dans la confusion avant de remarquer les lumières de l'hôpital familier de Beacon Hills.

''Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?'' Demandais-je sèchement clairement pas prête à prendre des pincettes maintenant.

Soudain, Allison se tourna vers moi avec un regard grave me forçant à la regarder avec un air contrit.'' Tu n'as pas entendu ? Lydia a été attaqué au lycée.''

''Attaquée ? Par qu … '' Je m'arrêtais dans ma phrase comme la réponse surgit dans mon esprit et je tournais aussitôt mon regard sur Kate avec colère.''L'Alpĥa !''

La blonde hocha la tête et commença à parler mais je ne l'écoutais même pas comme je débouclais rapidement ma ceinture de sécurité avant de descendre du SUV dans la précipitation. Je pouvais entendre Allison faire rapidement son chemin à mes côtés et je lui donnais un regard de côté pour la trouver à marcher avec un regard fermé. Nous entrions dans l'entrée et je marchais tout droit pour la réception. Je demandais rapidement pour Lydia et me dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Nous étions anormalement calme durant tout le chemin de l'ascenseur même si je pouvais sentir la brune à mes côtés et une fois que le ding retentit, les portes s'ouvrir sur nous. Je relevais lentement la tête en même temps qu'Allison et commença à sortir quand je sentis une main froide envelopper la mienne. Je m'apprêtais à rejeter violemment le contact quand je réalisais que c'était Allison. Je me forçais à continuer mon chemin avant de m'arrêter devant la chambre de Lydia. Une grande vitre donnait sur son corps immobile et je sentis mon cœur manqué un battement dans ma poitrine à la vue. Elle était incroyablement pâle et semblait à peine en vie. Je resserrais inconsciemment ma prise sur la main d'Allison dans la recherche de réconfort et bientôt, la brune se retourna m'entraînant avec elle. Je tentais de suivre son rythme comme elle semblait marcher avec détermination et je fronçais mes sourcils à l'arrière de son crâne dans la préoccupation.

Elle me lâcha avant de sortir de l'hôpital et je la suivais à l'intérieur du SUV. Je bouclais de nouveau ma ceinture quand Kate se tourna vers nous.'' Vous comprenez maintenant. C'est ce qu'ils font, et ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher.''

''Tous ?''

Je sentis mon cœur se remplir avec une nouvelle colère retrouvée à la simple pensée et je savais que je ne pourrais jamais quitter sans avoir eu une quelconque vengeance. Je n'allais certainement par courir loin dans la peur. Je n'avais pas peur de ses bêtes. Tout ce que je savais était que je voulais lez contrôle et si les chasser était le contrôle alors c'était ce que j'allais faire. Ils ne méritaient pas d'exister. Pas quand ils étaient ces monstres.

'' Oui, Allison. Même Scott.'' Répondit Kate à la demande hésitante d'Allison et la brune se tourna vers moi dans l'incertitude.

''Je ne vais pas fuir.'' Déclarais-je d'un ton grave en regardant Allison et je pouvais sentir le regard appréciateur de notre tante sur nous.''Pas après ce qu'ils ont fait à Lydia.''

Allison me donna un simple hochement de tête avant de se tourner vers Kate et c'était tous ce qu'il fallait à la blonde pour qu'elle quitta le parking.

Je me demandais encore comment les choses avaient pu changé si vite. Je veux dire, il y avait encore quelque jours où je pensais que tous les événements étrange qui se passait pour moi n'était que de simple hallucination. Pourtant, maintenant que je me tenais en plein milieu des bois avec un fusil d'assaut entre mes mains, je ne pouvais plus nier l'évidence. Je détachais mon regard de mon viseur pour un bref moment et observa Allison qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Elle tenait son arc à poulie et semblait incroyablement incertaine sur tous l'ensemble et pour cause. Nous étions actuellement entrain d'attendre pour Scott. Son petit-ami ou ancien petit-ami, je n'en étais plus très sûr. Quoiqu'il en soit, je savais ce que Scott était et c'était tous ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Je n'avais jamais tiré sur autre chose que des mannequins en mousse mais je supposais que tirer sur un être humain ne devait pas être plus difficile. Bien, c'était ce que je me butais à me répéter même-ci je savais que cela était probablement le plus gros mensonge que je m'étais raconté.

Soudain, Kate leva son poing dans un geste militaire pour nous avertir de se préparer et je reportais mon regard sur mon viseur et c'était quand je les voyais. Je les suivais à travers mon viseur comme Scott tenait difficilement le poids de Derek sur lui.

'' Hailee ! La poitrine !''

Je m'exécutais sans une seconde pensée et appuya sur la gâchette provocateur le bruit du déclenchement du canon et je regardais comme la balle se logea directement dans la poitrine de Derek Hale. Le loup-garou recula de plusieurs pas dans la douleur à l'impact et Kate ne perdis pas une seule seconde pour ordonner à Allison de lui tirer une flèche dans sa jambe. La brune s'exécuta avant de tirer une flèche flash droit sur Scott.

''Voir ? Talent naturel !'' Loua Kate en se redressant et je pouvais voir le regard de partagé d'Allison comme elle élingua son arc sur son épaule avant de suivre après notre tante.

Je ne tardais pas à l'imiter et m'avança vers les deux loups avec appréhension comme je repérais Scott au sol en essayant de se redresser avec difficulté.

''Allison, je peux t'expliquer.'' Mendia Scott même dans la douleur et je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comment cela était possible.

Il ne pouvait pas être un loup-garou. Pas lui. J'avais vue le corps de cet homme dans le bus et celui de Lydia et je n'arrivais pas à trouver la force en moi d'associer ces images avec Scott. Cela ne correspondait juste pas. Et pourtant, mon cerveau me rappela sous la forme de la voix de ma mère et je durcissais mon regard comme Allison rejeta dédaigneusement les explications de Scott.

''J'allais te dire la vérité au bal. J'allais tout te dire. Parce que tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que j'ai dit …''

'' Était pour me protéger.'' Le coupa Allison avec nostalgie comme elle se rappela de la conversation que nous avions espionner et je donnais un regard indécis entre les deux.

Je n'étais plus certaine de pouvoir le faire. Je me sentais déjà devenir de plus en plus coupable à mesure que je regardais le corps douloureux de Derek et je réalisais vraiment ce que je venais de faire. J'avais tiré sur un être humain. En dépit de ce que je savais sur leurs nature, ils restaient des êtres humains et j'avais tiré sur eux. J'avalais la bile de dégoût que je ressentais avant que la réponse dur d'Allison me sortis de mon débat interne.

''Je ne te crois pas.'' Cingla la brune me faisant regarder Scott dans la pitié avant que Kate m'interpella à nouveau dans l'incrédulité.

'' Dieu merci.'' S'exclama dramatiquement la blonde me faisant froncer les sourcils avant que je restais totalement bouche bée à ses prochains mots.'' Maintenant, tire avant que je ne le fasse.''

'' Tu as juste dit qu'on allait les capturer.'' Objecta Allison tout aussi choqué que je l'étais.

'' C'est fait. Maintenant on les tue.'' Répondit la blonde avec impassibilité avant de se tourner vers Derek et arma son arme sur lui avant de relâcher la gâchette faisant haleter Allison dans le choc tandis que je restais totalement figé sur place. Je regardais le corps de l'homme touché le sol avec des yeux larges avant de recentrer robotiquement mon attention sur Kate dans l'incrédulité.'' Tu vois ? Pas si dur.'' La blonde chiffonna dans une grimace sarcastique comme-ci ce qu'elle venait de faire n'était rien avant qu'elle gémit.'' Non. Je connais ce regard. C'est le regard, « tu vas devoir le faire toi-même. »''

Je n'avais même pas le temps de clignoter que je regardais dans l'horreur comme Kate pointa son flingue sur Scott sans même un soupçon d'hésitation.

Allison se précipita aussitôt dans la peur et je m'empressais de la rejoindre en jetant mon fusile sur le sol avec dégoût.''Kate ! Kate! Ne pas ! Juste ne pas !''

Seulement, la blonde semblait à peine m'écouter comme elle arqua la tête sur le côté avec un sourire effrayant à l'attention de Scott.''J'adore ces yeux marrons.''

Bientôt, j'entendis une paire de pas à travers les feuilles séchées et je relevais la tête en même temps qu'Allison pour écarquiller mes yeux à la vue de mon oncle accompagné de ma mère. Je croisais son regard sévère avant qu'elle braqua son arme sur Kate dans la menace.

''Kate.'' Appela mon oncle l'obligeant à détacher son regard de Scott même-si elle avait encore son regard rivé sur le garçon.'' Veronica m'a tout raconté. Baisse ton arme.''

'' Vraiment ? Tout ?'' Répliqua la blonde en lorgnant ma mère avec un regard moqueur avant de reprendre une expression grave.''J'ai fait ce qu'on m'avait dit de faire.''

''Personne ne t'a demandé d'assassiner des gens innocents. Il y avait des gens dans cette maison, dont certains étaient humains.'' Reprit Christopher en regardant ma mère avec un regard de pitié et je retenais mon souffle comme je réalisais ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire.

Mon père.

''Regarde ce que tu fais maintenant.'' Le ton grave de ma mère me força à concentrer mon attention sur le moment présent et je cassais un éclat furieux sur Kate. Elle avait tué mon père. Mon propre père.'' Tu pointes une arme sur un garçon de 16 ans. Sans preuve qu'il ait versé du sang humain. On fait ça selon le code … Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent.''

Les mots volaient de ma bouche en même temps qu'Allison et je tournais instantanément mon regard sur la brune dans la réalisation. Je me souvenais de ce mantra comme-ci c'était hier.

''Baisse ton arme.'' Exigea mon oncle avant qu'il leva son arme pour tirer à côté de la tête de la blonde pour prouver son point.''Avant que je ne t'abatte.''

Soudain, le grincement de la porte de la grande maison Hale retentit et nous cassions tous simultanément nos têtes vers la source du bruit avant que je recentrais mon regard sur ma mère quand elle nous ordonna à Allison et moi de reculer.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' S'écria Allison dans l'horreur comme elle prit un pas en arrière dans l'incrédulité.

''C'est l'Alpha.'' Répondis-je en même temps que Scott et croisais le regard du garçon dans la panique.

Les prochaines minutes passèrent dans un flou. Une énorme bête noire explosa dans une course dans la maison m'obligeant à faire une course pour mon fusil d'assaut comme je pouvais entendre les cries provocateur de Kate en temps qu'elle, ma mère et Christopher essayaient de tirer l'Alpha. Quand la bête fonça tout droit pour notre tante avant de la tirer à l'intérieur de la maison sous nos yeux horrifiés. Allison s'élança aussitôt après eux et je ne tardais pas à la suivre en criant après elle.

J'explosais en trombe à l'intérieur de la maison simplement pour faire une halte aux côtés d'Allison comme je faisais face à l'homme du centre commerciale. Il avait sa main griffu autour de la gorge de Kate me faisant gelé dans mes étapes.

''Oh, regarde ! Et maintenant, nous avons la réunion de famille au complet.'' S'exclama malicieusement l'homme en me lorgnant avec un sourire effrayant.''Elles sont belles, Kate. Elles te ressemblent. Probablement pas aussi endommagée. Alors, je vais te donner une chance de les sauver. Excuses-toi. Dis que tu es désolée d'avoir décimé ma famille, pour m'avoir laissé brûler, et brisé pendant 6 ans. Dis-le … Et je la laisserais vivre.''

Je pouvais voir le regard horrifié de Kate focalisé droit sur nous comme elle bégaya les mots qu'il désirait tant entendre.''Je suis désolée.''

L'homme redressa la tête avec un sourire malade me faisant frissonner avant que je sentis la main d'Allison s'enrouler autour de la mienne comme elle semblait sur le point de briser. Je pouvais voir ses yeux aqueux et je me sentais moi-même sur le point de craquer. Même avec ce que j'avais appris sur la femme, je ne pouvais pas trouver la force en moi de la détester. Pas complètement du moins.

''Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais ses excuses …'' L'homme fit une fausse pause dramatique aimant clairement le son de sa voix et je savais que c'était la fin comme je croisais à nouveau le regard de Kate.'' … ne semblaient pas très sincères.''

Je n'avais même pas le temps de lâcher un son que l'homme enfonça plus profondément ses griffes dans la gorge de Kate avant de lui arracher complètement. Je pouvais entendre l'halètement horrifier d'Allison avant que je remarquais l'homme avancer droit sur nous avec ce regard malade. J'attrapais instantanément le bras d'Allison dans l'effroi et commença à la tirer en arrière avec moi quand soudain, je repérais Scott et Derek s'interposer entre nous.

Scott se tourna vers nous en forme de loup et nous cria de courir. Et c'était exactement ce que je faisais. Je tirais Allison avec moi de toute mes forces et sortis de cette foutu maison aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient avant de remarquer mon oncle et ma mère à froid sur le sol.

''Allison !'' M'écriais-je pleinement consciente des bruits de lutte à l'intérieur de la maison comme je courrais plus vite pour me pencher sur le sol.

Je posais doucement la majeur partie du poids de ma mère sur moi et tenta de la réveiller quand le bruit d'une fenêtre brisée me fit sursauter. Je me relevais brusquement dans un bond en alerte et écarquilla les yeux dans l'effroi comme je me retrouvais nez-à-nez avec l'Alpha. Cela était jusqu'à ce que les phares puissant de la porsche de Jackson surgissaient littéralement de nul part avant que Stiles et ce dernier émergèrent de la voiture. Je regardais comme Stiles lança un bouteille de verre de quelque sorte sur l'Alpha mais ce dernier le rattrapa facilement d'une main.

''Allison.'' S'écria Scott interpellant notre attention comme il lança l'arc à a brune.

Je vis l'Alpha tenter d'atteindre la brune mais Allison tira droit dans le bêcher le faisant exploser en flamme. Le bras de l'homme s'enflamma instantanément l'obligeant à reprendre forme humaine et Jackson s'empressa de jeter un second flacon pour faire éclater l'homme en flamme. Il était totalement en feu maintenant et je regardais dans l'horreur comme il vacilla droit vers Allison avant que Scott le frappa violemment en arrière avec ses pieds.

La scène était digne d'un film d'horreur comme l'homme reprenait lentement forme humaine à mesure qu'il brûlait et je sentis soudain une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de moi avant que j'étais tiré dans une poitrine forte me cachant de la vue horrible. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je me laissais agir aussi faible quand je savais que je ne devrais pas mais c'était plus fort que moi. ''Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?'' Entendis-je derrière moi et je me forçais en dehors de l'étreinte pour voir Allison et Scott proche l'un de l'autre avec leurs poitrines encore haletante de leur probable baiser.

La brune fit sa déclaration me faisant secouer ma tête dans l'incrédulité et le dégoût malgré moi avant que je repérais Derek marcher en direction de l'homme immolé sur le sol.

''Attends.'' S'écria Scott en se relevant dans un bond avant de courir à Derek dans la panique.''Tu as dit que le remède venait de celui que t'a mordu.'' Il y avait une légère pause comme le véritable sens de ce qu'il venait de dire coula dans mon esprit et je regardais l'action se dérouler dans l'incrédulité. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Scott ne pouvait pas rester comme ça.'' Derek ! Si tu fais ça, je suis mort. Son père, sa famille … Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ?''

Derek était actuellement de dos pour moi mais je pouvais encore voir ses épaules tendu sous sa veste de cuir tout comme son regard était rivé sur le corps de l'homme à terre. Je remarquais ses poings serrés et je secouais la tête dans l'empathie comme je reportais mon regard sur Scott.

''Tu as … déjà … fait ton choix.'' Respira avec difficulté l'homme confirmant mes pensées.''Je peux le sentir sur toi.''

''Attends ! Non, non ! Ne fais pas ça !

Je me forçais à tenir mon regard comme Derek leva sa main griffu dans l'air avant de trancher la gorge de l'homme malgré les cries suppliant de Scott et je sentis mon cœur sombre dans ma poitrine comme je vis la vie quitter les yeux de l'homme. Il y avait maintenant un long silence comme la réalisation de ce qui venait de se passer coula dans l'air quand Derek se tourna soudainement vers nous et flasha ses yeux rouge rubis me faisant prendre un pas en arrière simplement pour retomber dans une poitrine. Je me retournais aussitôt dans un état paniqué simplement pour apercevoir les yeux cyan de Jackson réglé sur Derek avec détermination.

''Je suis l'Alpha maintenant.'' Déclara Derek dans un ton de pouvoir et même si il se trouvait à une distance suffisante, je pouvais encore sentir un frisson me parcourir.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tous les événements de ce soir s'étaient réellement passés. Kate était vraiment morte. Elle était également celle qui avait tué mon père. Nous avions combattu un foutu loup-garou et Derek était maintenant l'alpha. Tout cela était juste complètement dingue. Je resserrais mes bras autour de moi et baissa mon regard sur mon plancher comme je savais que ma mère se trouvait chez les Argent. Elle m'avait déposé à la maison et m'avait ordonner d'aller me coucher depuis que je devrais de nouveau agir comme-ci de rien n'était le lendemain matin. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à croire que c'était ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Agir comme-ci tout cela n'était même jamais arrivé. Mentir à Dénis. À tout le monde. Cela était absolument impossible pour moi et pourtant, je savais que je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je devrais continuer à vivre avec le fait que je faisais partie d'une famille de chasseur de loup-garou. Cela sonnait encore tellement surréaliste pour moi. Comme-ci rien de tout cela n'était vraiment arrivé.

Je m'asseyais sur mon lit en regardant dans le vide comme les pensées ne cessaient de courir dans mon esprit avant de me pencher machinalement contre mon matelas. Je reposais ma tête sur mon oreiller et respira soudainement une odeur familière. Je me surprenais moi-même à renifler ouvertement le cousin avant de réaliser que c'était l'odeur d'Isaac. Isaac. Je pensais au garçon et tout semblait disparaître pour ne laisser que son visage. Je fermais les yeux avec l'image du grand garçon derrière mes paupières closes et laissa les événements me rattraper comme je sombrais dans un profond sommeil plein de cauchemars d'Alpha et de yeux rougeoyant.

 **Le final de la saison 1 !**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plus en tout cas, je ne vais pas tarder à revenir avec la suite donc n'hésiter pas à continuer de lire.**

 **Ps: entendre vos avis serait un petit plus pour moi alors si vous pouviez laisser une petite review ou pas ... ^^**

 **Xoxo**


	15. -I don't want to lose you-

Les deux prochains jours s'étaient passés dans un flou. Comme littéralement. J'avais passé la majeur partie de mon temps à slalomé entre ma maison et l'hôpital. Quand je ne devais pas accompagner Dénis pour ce faire retirer son plâtre, j'avais surveillé sur Lydia avec une véritable préoccupation pour la blonde de fraise. Je m'étais vraiment surprise sur ce coup-là mais je supposais que les quelques moments que nous avions partagés ensemble avait suffit pour me réchauffer à elle.

Cependant, cette fois, ce n'était pas pour la blonde de fraise que j'attendais à l'extérieur d'une salle d'examen. Non, c'était pour quelqu'un d'autre. J'arpentais de long en large devant la salle de radiographie et ne pouvais pas empêcher l'inquiétude de me gagner un peu plus à chacun des pas que je prenais. Isaac et moi avions prévu de se rencontrer au cimetière depuis qu'il avait encore un autre quart de travail ce soir. Seulement, je ne m'attendais certainement pas à le retrouver dans cet état. Il avait à nouveau une énorme ecchymose sous son œil gauche et il semblait à peine capable de bouger son bras sans grimacer. J'avais essayé de le soigner mais les blessures semblaient beaucoup plus profonde cet fois et le bleu presque noir violacé qu'il avait sur le bras avait été tout ce qu'il me fallait pour tenir tête au garçon. Nous avions argumenté durant tout le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital. Je l'avais même menacé de prévenir la police si il ne me laissait pas le prendre à l'hôpital. Je savais pertinemment que cela était un coup bas mais je me souciais vraiment de lui. C'était tout nouveau pour moi et je ne savais vraiment pas comment agir sans laisser mon caractère de contrôle ressortir. Contrôler les choses étaient la seule chose que je savais faire et j'avais besoin d'un certain contrôle sur Isaac. Parce que sa situation me laissait vraiment impuissante. Je lui avais promis que je ne ferais rien mais cela était certainement beaucoup plus difficile que je l'imaginais. Le voir dans la douleur suffisait à me rendre malade et je ne savais pas comment il pouvait supporter autant. Pire, encore, je me demandais pourquoi il désirait autant rester avec son père quand il lui faisait endurer autant.

Soudain, le son d'une ouverture de porte me fit geler dans mes étapes et je relevais ma tête pour croiser les orbes familières de l'infirmière Mccall.

''Hey ! C'est Hailee, non ?'' Reconnu la mère de Scott avec un sourire tendre.''Tu es une amie de mon fils, Scott.''

Bien, je n'étais pas certaine que nous pouvions qualifier Scott et moi d'amis. Surtout depuis ce qui était arrivé il y a encore quelque jours.

Je poussais une mèche errante de mon visage dans l'incertitude et hocha la tête avec hésitation.''Je suppose.''

La femme brune portait son gommage de travail et c'était quand mon regard s'arrêta sur la porte qu'elle venait de sortir. Je me retournais aussitôt vers la femme avec préoccupation.

''Est-ce qu'il va bien ?'' Demandais-je avec anxiété dans ma voix faisant froncer légèrement les sourcils bruns de la femme dans la confusion avant qu'elle remarqua mon regard sur la porte close.

'' Oh, tu es venu avec ce garçon ? Isaac, non ?'' Constata Mme. Mccall avec un sourire bienveillant sur ses lèvres et je hochais à nouveau la tête dans la confirmation.

''Est-ce que je peux le voir ?'' M'empressais-je de demander dans l'impatience et je vis le sourire de la mère de Scott s'agrandir dans le savoir.

Elle regarda distraitement autour d'elle comme-ci elle vérifiait si nous étions seule avant d'atteindre pour la poignet avec un signe de tête en direction de la porte.''Je peux te laisser quelque minutes mais tu devras sortir avant que le médecin revienne, d'accord ?''

Je m'empressais d'accepter avant de faire rapidement mon chemin à l'intérieur de la salle d'examen. Je posais instantanément mes yeux sur le garçon blond et je vis un sourire se former sur ses lèvres dès l'instant où il fit un contact visuel dans ma direction.

''Hey !'' Reconnu-t-il dans la timidité comme je m'arrêtais à sa hauteur avant de m'observer avec un petit sourire.'' Je vais bien, Hailee. Le médecin a dit que c'était probablement juste une blessure mineur.''

Je voulais vraiment lui retourner son sourire mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas quand il prenait les choses aussi légèrement. Je savais que cela était devenue un habitude pour lui mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne devait pas prendre soin. Au contraire, cela n'était définitivement pas un acte de normalité et j'avais vraiment besoin de lui faire comprendre cela.

''Tu n'es pas bien, Isaac.'' Objectais-je en levant mes yeux pour apercevoir son regard tombé lentement dans un froncement de sourcils.''Tu as plusieurs contusions et ce n'est pas les dernières.''

''Hailee ! Chut !'' S'empressa Isaac de m'avertir avec un regard alerte sur la porte close avant qu'il reporta ses yeux sur moi dans la plaidoirie.'' S'il te plaît. Juste … ne pas.''

je sentais la frustration me gagner comme je prenais un pas loin du garçon avant de me pincer le pont de mon nez.'' Et merde, Isaac. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi … pourquoi tu le laisse te faire ça ! Juste …''

Je m'arrêtais dans ma phrase comme les mots me manquaient pour exprimer combien cette situation me rendait folle et je me retournais vers le garçon pour le voir me regarder avec intensité. Je sentis mon corps se réchauffer à ce simple regard et je devais détourner la tête pour cacher la rougeur colorant maintenant mes joues. Il y avait un long silence entre-nous comme j'essayais en vain de ne pas m'inquiéter pour le garçon allonger quand je l'entendis prendre un souffle. Je relevais lentement ma tête pour le regarder et le trouva en serrant ses lèvres légèrement dans la douleur. Mon corps se déplaça de lui-même dans la direction d'Isaac et avant même que je pouvais réfléchir sur mon action, j'entrelaçais ses doigts avec les miens.

'' Parce que … '' Le garçon baissa ses orbes bleuté sur nos mains entrelacés avant de laisser un froncement de sourcils contrit sur son visage angélique comme il murmura sa réponse.'' Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre.''

Je retenais ma respiration comme son me laissa littéralement sans voix. Il ne voulait pas me perdre ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Je ne savais même pas que je retenais ma respiration jusqu'à ce que j'entendis la voix plus haute que nécessaire de la mère de Scott venant de l'extérieur. Elle semblait discuter avec un homme et je réalisais que cela devait être mon signal pour partir. Seulement, je ne voulais pas partir. Encore moins maintenant. Je voulais rester avec Isaac et lui dire comment il ne pourrait jamais me perdre. Je voulais le rassurer mais cela n'était pas dans ma nature. Autant que je voulais lui dire combien il importait pour moi, je ne pouvais pas. Il était le seul vrai ami que je pouvais compter en dehors de ce chaos étrange qu'était devenu ma vie et je ne voulais certainement pas l'impliquer dans tout ça. De plus, il avait assez à gérer sur lui-même. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était d'être là pour lui.

'' Je dois y aller.'' Prévenais-je Isaac en retirant ma main et je pouvais voir son regard tomber dans la tristesse comme-ci mes mots avaient plus de sens pour lui et je me rattrapais rapidement.'' Je vais t'attendre à l'extérieur. Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit d'être ici.''

Je finissais avec un petit sourire que j'espérais rassurant et je pouvais l'expression du garçon devenir quelque peu soulagé comme il hocha la tête avec un demi-sourire en coin.

Je faisais rapidement ma sortie en dehors de la salle et croisa le regard soulagé de la mère de Scott comme il semblait retenir le médecin d'entrer. Je lui donnais un signe de tête reconnaissant avant de prendre place sur l'une des chaises proche de la salle d'examen d'Isaac.

J'attendis quelque minute de plus avant d'entendre à nouveau l'ouverture de la porte. Je vis Isaac sortir de la salle et son sourire semblait égayer son visage lorsqu'il m'aperçut en attente. Il s'installa sur la chaise à mes côtés et je me tournais aussitôt vers lui dans l'expectative seulement, le médecin de plutôt nous interpella.

'' Je vais analyser vos radios. En attendant, remplissez ce formulaire médical.''

Je regardais la planche que l'homme tendait à Isaac avec un regard sceptique depuis que je savais que le garçon allait probablement mentir dans le contenu avant de soupirer.

J'attendis que le médecin était suffisamment loin pour m'accorder un regard sur Isaac avant de regarder ce qu'il notait. Un froncement de sourcils vint instantanément s'installer sur mon visage lorsque je repérais mon prénom écrit à la main devant la section de contact d'urgence. Je regardais Isaac avec un léger sourire sur mes lèvres avant d'atteindre pour sa main libre. Je lui donnais une pression me sentant incroyablement confortable sous son touché et laissa un plus grand sourire sur mes lèvres quand je le vis me regarder sous ses long cils.

''Hailee !'' Le souffle chaud d'Isaac contre la coque de mon oreille me prit par surprise et je tournais aussitôt la tête dans sa direction simplement pour geler quand je vis que son visage était à seulement quelques pouces du mien. Je pouvais voir le regard d'Isaac dardé entre mes yeux et mes lèvres avant qu'il déglutit dans la nervosité me faisant sourire comme il reporta ses yeux sur moi.'' À propos de ce que j'ai dis … ''

Je laissais tomber mon front contre le sien dans le souvenir et regarda nos mains entrelacées avant de plonger mon regard dans son orbes bleutées. Je savais que nous étions actuellement vraiment audacieux dans notre proximité mais je ne pouvais pas trouver en moi le sentiment d'inconfort habituel. Si cela me procurait quelque chose, c'était une excitation étrange. Un sentiment que je n'avais encore jamais ressentis avec quiconque. J'avais remarqué que le garçon avait le don de me faire me sentir étrangement la plupart du temps et je commençais à penser que cela n'avait pas vraiment une grande importance. Surtout pas en ce moment.

''Tu ne me perdras jamais, Isaac.'' Déclarais-je surprenant les deux de nous par mon aveu.''Tu es mon meilleur ami.''

Mes mots coulaient lentement dans l'esprit d'Isaac et il semblait se raidir légèrement dans la réalisation avant qu'il se déplaçait loin de moi. Je ressentais un faible sentiment de déception à la perte de son touché avant que je croisais son sourire serré. Il était évidemment déçu de quelque chose. Je l'observais un moment en silence avant de décider que cela ne devait pas vraiment être quelque chose de si important si il ne m'en faisait pas part.

Finalement, le docteur était revenu vers nous et avait confirmer son diagnostic pour la blessure mineur. Cela semblait faire sourire Isaac dans un **-je te l'avais dit-** regard et je levais les yeux au ciel avant de me lever suivi de près par Isaac. Je l'avais conduis tout droit jusqu'à cimetière depuis qu'il avait encore un quart de travail à assurer et je me tenais maintenant au côté d'Isaac. Nous étions encore dans ma voiture comme je regardais le grand portail du cimetière avec un sentiment d'appréhension. L'enterrement de Kate était demain et je savais que mon grand-père allait arriver dans la matinée. Si il avait le don de m'effrayer quand j'étais petite, j'étais certainement d'autant plus inquiète maintenant que je savais la vérité sur ma famille. Si une chose de positive était sortie de toute cette affaire de loup-garou était que ma mère et mon oncle nous avaient pris Allison et moi dans une conversation honnête. Ils nous avaient expliqué ce que nous étions vraiment et ce que le code représentait. Bien sûr, Allison avait accepté les choses sans vraiment rien dire et je n'avais pas vraiment pu m'empêcher de rouler des yeux à l'interdiction de ne plus approcher Scott. C'était comme-ci ils avaient demandés à un enfant de ne pas mettre la main dans la jarre à biscuit. Ces deux étaient tellement dans l'amour avec l'autre que cela ne m'étonnerait pas si ils étaient actuellement ensemble à faire je ne sais quoi. Je ne préférais même pas savoir.

Je sentis les longs doigts d'Isaac se refermer sur ma main gisant sur ma cuisse et je détachais mon regard du portail pour le regarder avec un regard contrit.

''Est-ce que tu vas bien ?'' Me demanda le garçon avec une légère rougeur à ses joues et un regard de pur soucis sur son visage.

Je me penchais sur mon siège pour prendre dans toute ses belles fonctionnalités avant de hocher silencieusement la tête en réponse comme je réajustais ma prise sur sa main. Je pouvais sentir comme il traçait de doux dessin sur le haut de ma main et un petit sourire orna mes lèvres comme je croisais ses orbes envoûtante.

'' Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?'' Demandais-je depuis que le garçon avait insisté pour me tenir à l'écart du cimetière à cause de ma tante et je tentais de le persuader dans la malice.'' Après tout, je suis sûr que cela sera vraiment ennuyant et effrayant là-bas !''

''Effrayant ?'' Répéta Isaac avec un rire avant qu'il secoua la tête avec un sourire toujours sur ses lèvres rosées.''Je suis un grand garçon, Hailee.''

''Oh, je n'en doute pas.'' Acquiesçais-je avec un sourire narquois.''Tu es certainement le plus grand garçon que je connaisse.''

Le garçon roula des yeux à ma taquinerie avant de reporter son regard sur moi avec un léger ennui.''Qu'y-a-t-il de si exceptionnelle avec ma taille ?''

''Rien.'' Répondis-je avant de me pencher sur lui pour poser ma tête sur son épaule dans un geste de confort.''Je suppose que j'aime juste savoir que tu pourras toujours attraper les choses hautes.''

''Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle, Hailee !'' Commenta Isaac dans la sarcasme avant de poser son bras autour de mon dos pour me rapprocher audacieusement de lui.

J'ignorais le sentiment de frisson que je ressentais le long de ma colonne vertébrale à son toucher et profita pleinement de sa proximité. Je pouvais sentir sa joue sur le haut de ma tête me faisant sourire avant qu'un léger froncement de sourcils s'installa sur mon visage quand je me rappelais ce qui arriverait à Isaac si il ne faisait pas son travail.

Je me détachais du garçon à contrecœur et croisa son regard légèrement confus.'' Tu devrais y aller. Tu as encore beaucoup de travail à faire.''

La vérité était que je voulais pas être la raison qu'il recevait des coups. Je savais que cela ne serait probablement jamais de ma faute mais je me sentirais incroyablement misérable si j'ajoutais des raisons à son père pour le frapper. C'était déjà assez difficile de savoir que je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider alors je ne voulais pas non plus être une source d'aggravation.

'' On se voit demain ?'' Demanda Isaac avec espoir me sortant de mon train de pensée et je forçais un sourire sur mes lèvres pour ne pas l'alerter.

'' Je viendrais te chercher.'' Assurais-je amplifiant le sourire d'Isaac comme une rougeur s'installa sur ses joues pâles avant qu'il me regarda plus intensément.

Il me donna une pression sur ma main me faisant le regarder avec un léger sillon.'' Je serais là. Pour l'enterrement de ta tante. Je serais avec toi.''

Je perdais instantanément mon sourire à l'évocation de Kate et une expression de nostalgie s'installa sur mon visage. Je détestais me sentir comme en ce moment. Je savais que je devais agir aussi composé que possible mais c'était encore dur de garder un visage impassible quand on parlait d'un décès. Je tentais de garder les paroles de ma mère aussi loin que possible de mon esprit avant de me pencher sur Isaac pour lui donner un doux baiser sur la joue. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme quelqu'un de faible.

Je pouvais voir son visage chauffé comme je reculais dans mon siège et un sourire mitigé orna mes lèvres avant que je le regardais descendre de ma voiture. Je le suivais des yeux comme il marcha à travers le portail en agitant dans ma direction quand la sonnerie de mon portable m'interpella. J'agitais en retour avant d'atteindre pour mon téléphone à l'intérieur de la poche de mon jean. Je parcourais rapidement le message d'Allison simplement pour écarquiller les yeux à la vue de la nouvelle. Lydia avait disparu de l'hôpital et semblait maintenant courir toute nue dans la nature. Je n'attendais même pas une seconde pour mettre le contact et m'engagea aussitôt sur la route en direction de l'hôpital.

Je repérais la Mazda d'Allison garer dans l'un des emplacements du parking de l'hôpital et ne tarda pas à me garer à ses côtés avant de la rejoindre.

''Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?'' Demandais-je d'un ton calme malgré la panique que j'éprouvais en interne.

''Elle a simplement disparu.'' Expliqua Allison en réajustant son bonnet sur sa tête avant de prendre rapidement mon bras.''Viens ! Scott et Stiles sont par ici.''

Je la suivais avec un léger froncement de sourcils et la regarda avec un regard lasse.''Ne sommes-nous pas censé les éviter ?''

'' Comme-ci tu ne savais pas déjà la réponse.'' Rétorqua la brune avec attitude et je levais les yeux au ciel avant de marcher directement devant la jeep de Stiles le forçant à frapper brusquement les freins.

''Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?'' Paniqua Scott avec des yeux larges comme il passa sa tête à travers la fenêtre.''Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir !''

Je roulais des yeux à sa panique évidente et tira sa portière ouverte avec assurance.''Je ne me soucies pas.''

''Et elle est notre meilleure amie.'' Ajouta Allison avant de continuer d'un ton plus grave me faisant la regarder dans l'ennui à son manque d'information.'' Et, nous avons besoin de la trouver avec eux.''

''Je peux la trouver avec la police.'' Assura Scott toujours aussi lent d'esprit et je me retenais de frapper un certain sens en lui.

''Pas la police, idiot !'' Grommelais-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine recouverte d'un simple col roulé moulant de couleur crème.'' Que dis-tu de son père ?''

''Il sait ?'' Demanda Scott avec des yeux larges en direction d'Allison et la brune hocha la tête avant de me donner un regard ne m'inspirant rien de positif.

''Je l'ai vue, lui, ta mère, Hailee et trois autres gars quittés ma maison avec deux SUV.'' Annonça la brune me donnant aussitôt envie de me frapper pour ma stupidité.

J'étais morte si ma mère apprenait que je fraternisais avec l'ennemi et je ne doutais pas que cela serait certainement plus grave que la punition que le père d'Allison pourrait lui infliger. Cependant, il s'agissait de Lydia et même si la blonde de fraise m'exaspérait la plupart du temps, elle ne méritait pas ce que nos parents lui réservaient.

''Partie de recherche.'' Conclut Scott mais je secouais ma tête avec un air contrit.

''Plus comme un partie de chasse.'' Réfutais-je alertant les deux garçons à l'intérieur de la jeep et Scott ne tarda pas à faire de la place pour que nous puissions monter à l'arrière.

Je me tenais difficilement sur la banquette arrière depuis que la jeep de Stiles était incroyablement encombrée et je donnais un regard de mépris sur le désordre avant de reporter mon regard sur les deux garçons. Nous étions actuellement sur la route menant à la préserve tandis que Scott humait l'air comme un chien à travers la vitre ouverte de la jeep et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder Allison et Stiles dans l'incrédulité. Est-ce que cela allait vraiment être mon quotidien maintenant ?

''Très bien !'' Surgit la voix hyperactive de Stiles comme il nous donna un regard à travers le rétroviseur.''Je croyais que ta mère ne faisait plus la course au loups-garous !''

Je donnais un regard ennuyé sur le garçon avant de reporter mon regard sur le pare-brise avec frustration.''Je ne savais même pas que nous étions une famille de chasseur avant quelque jours. Comment veux-tu que je saches qu'elle était de retour dans l'affaire familiale !''

'' Mais si elle tourne, est-ce qu'ils vont vraiment la tuer ?'' S'empressa Stiles de demander et je donnais un regard sur Allison dans l'incertitude.

'' Je ne sais pas. Ils ne nous disent rien.'' Répondit la brune en partageant mon regard avant que je vis Stiles flagrant dans notre direction dans le scepticisme.''Okay ! Tout ce qu'ils nous disent est, « nous allons parler après les funérailles de Kate. Quand les autres seront là. »''

Le regard de Stiles s'agrandit dans le mauvais pressentiment.''Quels autres ?''

''Je ne sais pas. Ils ne nous ont pas dit encore.''

Seulement, je savais. Je baissais les yeux sur le sol de la jeep comme un frisson me parcouru et les mots d'inquiétude quittaient mes lèvres sans même que je le saches.'' Gérard.''

''Gérard ? Gérard qui ?'' Paniqua Stiles ayant clairement entendu mon murmure inquiet et je relevais la tête pour apercevoir le regard confus d'Allison sur moi.

'' Il est notre grand-père.'' Expliquais-je à la brune avec un regard grave.'' Il est également l'homme le plus effrayant qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.''

''Comment ça se fait que tu le connaissais lui mais pas notre famille ?'' S'enquit Allison dans l'interrogation.

'' Je ne sais pas. C'est tous ce que ma mère m'a dit.'' Répliquais-je avec un haussement d'épaule récoltant un reniflement ironique de Stiles.

''Okay ! Votre famille à de sérieux problèmes de communication à réglé.'' Commenta-t-il sarcastique et je donnais un regard sur Allison en accord avant d'être de nouveau interpellé par la question de Stiles.'' Scott, tu es sûr que nous allons dans la bonne direction ?''

Juste à ce moment, Scott lui cria de prendre la prochaine à droite et je m'accrochais à la poignée comme l'abruti prit un virage serré forçant Allison sur moi. Je relâchais un souffle irrité avant de fusiller l'arrière du crâne Stiles. ''Où est-ce que tu as appris à conduire ?''

''Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de se soucier de ça en ce moment !'' Répliqua le garçon agissant de nouveau sur mes nerfs.

Isaac était actuellement piégé dans le trou qu'il venait tout juste de creusé. Comment commode pensa le garçon avant qu'il sentit le poids du petit espace agir sur lui. Il ne voulait pas vraiment sortit après ce qu'il venait de voir mais tout pouvait être mieux qu'un endroit confiné. Il se hissa légèrement sur la pointe de ses pieds pour atteindre le bord de l'herbe et regarda avec un regard profondément confus et légèrement terrifié comme il vit une sorte d'homme déterrer une tombe comme le ferait un chien et il s'empressa de se baisser à nouveau dans le trou. Il sentait son cœur pompé sauvagement dans sa poitrine et il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un moyen de sortir. Sa conversation avec Hailee resurgit dans son esprit et il était soulagé qu'elle n'était pas avec lui pour le voir dans cet état. Il détestait déjà qu'elle connaissait son secret et craignait qu'elle pourrait le laisser à chaque moment. C'était déjà une sorte de rêve éveillé pour lui qu'elle lui adressait la parole alors rester avec lui était presque inimaginable. Il s'était reprit plusieurs fois dans les quelques derniers jours à se demander si il ne rêvait pas.

Soudain, plusieurs grognement rappelant d'un animal sauvage à Isaac retentit et le garçon sentit la panique devenir de plus en plus forte dans ses veines comme le bulldozer qu'il utilisait pour creuser les tombes fut lever comme-ci il pesait à peine plus lourd qu'une plume avant qu'un gars vêtu d'une veste en cuir apparût de nulle part.

'' Besoin d'aide ?''

Isaac lorgna sa main tendu avec méfiance avant de l'accepter depuis que tout serait mieux que ce trou. Il se hissa en dehors de la tombe et donna un regard prudent en direction de la tombe où il avait vu l'homme plutôt. Il semblait avoir disparu maintenant mais il pouvait encore voir les dégâts qu'il avait fait et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se raidir à la penser de ce que son père allait lui faire pour ça. Il était celui qui s'occupait du cimetière ce soir alors ce serait forcément de sa faute.

Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans ses oreilles comme il pensait à ce que son père lui réservait avant qu'il se retourna simplement pour sursauter légèrement à la vue du grand gars étrange. Il était grand avec des cheveux brun et semblait plus âgé que lui. Probablement autour de l'âge de Camden. Il l'analysa et se sentis aussitôt intimidé à l'allure de grand gars dur à cuir qu'il arborait. Son expression était fermée et dur comme il l'observa et il fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière dans la crainte. Il le reconnaissait des affiches qui avait circulé durant un temps dans la ville. Il était ce gars qui avait été accusé d'avoir tué les gens autour de la ville en commençant par sa sœur avant d'être innocenté. Il était également celui que la tante d'Hailee avait brûlé la famille. Ce fait divers était partout et il pouvait voir combien cela atteignait la fille qu'il aimait. Parce qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Seulement, il savait qu'elle était beaucoup trop bien pour lui. Et à bien des raisons. Elle était parfaite même avec son tempérament difficile. Elle était différente de toute les filles de son lycée et il ne pouvait que tomber pour elle. Surtout quand elle agissait comme elle le faisait avec lui. Elle était la première personne à prendre soin en dépit du fait qu'elle savait son secret.

''Tu es Isaac, n'est-ce pas ?'' Surgit la voix bourru de l'homme lui rappelant de sa présence et Isaac déglutit dans l'appréhension comme il écarquilla les yeux à sa connaissance.

''Co-comm-comment … sav-savez-vo-vous mon nom ?'' Bégaya le garçon dans l'anxiété avant de prendre un pas en arrière comme l'homme s'avança dans sa direction avec un sourire toute dent dehors.

Cela le fit inconsciemment relever les poils sur le dos de son cou dans la méfiance et la crainte. Il n'était pas habitué à entretenir des conversations sans être mal à l'aise et cet homme le rendait d'autant plus mal à l'aise.

''Je suis Derek Hale.'' Se présenta l'homme avec un regard grave comme il regarda l'œil au beurre noir d'Isaac le rendant encore plus conscient de son infériorité.'' Je t'ai vue autour du lycée. Tu connais Scott Mccall, non ?''

Isaac haussa légèrement un sourcil à cela dans la méfiance avant de hocher lentement la tête dans l'incertitude.

''Tu es sur l'équipe de Lacrosse !'' Reconnu l'homme confondant d'avantage Isaac avec sa connaissance avant qu'il pointa son visage le faisant écarquiller les yeux dans la panique.''C'est une ecchymose assez moche que tu as là.''

''Je-j-je … je suis tom-t~-tom-tombé.'' Tenta Isaac dans un état paniqué mais l'homme semblait à peine le croire et cela n'était même pas parce qu'il pouvait entendre son rythme cardiaque.

Derek avait observé le garçon Lahey depuis plusieurs jours déjà et il savait qu'il était un premier choix idéal. Battu par son père, paria de toute sorte. Il n'aurait rien à perdre mais toute à gagner à la morsure.

''Hm … '' Fredonna distraitement Derek dans l'arrogance.'' Tu mens très mal, Isaac.''

Le cœur du garçon battait furieusement dans les oreilles de Derek et il savait qu'il devait le rendre plus fort, plus conscient de son potentiel. Cela serait facile. Il suffisait juste de trouver les bons mots pour le faire accepter la morsure.

'' Qu'est-ce que, si je te disais que tu pourrais être plus fort, plus rapide ? Que tu n'aurais plus à craindre les coups de ton père, ni de personnes.'' Commença Derek allant droit au but.''Si tu n'avais plus besoin de te cacher des autres. D'être comme Scott. Devenir du jour au lendemain, un joueur étoile de crosse, avoir la popularité … les filles !''

Isaac restait sans voix aux mots de Derek. Cet homme était soit complètement fou ou alors un bon compteur d'histoire. Parce que cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Cela était des rêves pour Isaac, pas la réalité. Il ne pourrait jamais avoir ce que Scott avait. En fait, il ne savait même pas ce que son camarade de classe venait avoir dans tout cela. La seule chose qu'il savait c'était qu'il pourrait vouloir croire les mots de l'homme juste pour avoir Hailee. Pour avoir la fille. Il avait vu comment Scott avait réussi à avoir la cousine d'Hailee, Allison et il aimerait tant avoir cette chance mais il ne le pouvait pas. Parce qu'il était faible. Il ne pourrait jamais la protéger. Pas quand il ne pouvait même pas se protéger lui-même de son père.

''C'est … c'est impossible.'' Objecta nerveusement Isaac avec un air de défaite qui semblait faire d'avantage sourire l'homme devant lui.

''Je peux t'assurer que ça l'ait.'' Insista sèchement Derek sachant qu'il était sur la bonne voix.'' Tu crois vraiment que Scott est devenu si bon en un claquement de doigt ? Non ! Il a eu un coup de main ! Il suffit de me dire ce que tu veux Isaac et tu pourras l'avoir.''

Isaac baissa ses yeux bleu sur le sol comme les mots de Derek devenait de plus en plus tentant par le second. Il voulait être comme Scott. Il savait que lui et Hailee avait une sorte de relation et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pensée que son camarade pourrait toujours avoir ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais. Les mots ultérieur de Hailee resurgir dans son esprit et il sentit à nouveau cet douleur de rejet dans sa poitrine. Son meilleur ami. Elle ne le verrait jamais autrement.

Isaac releva la tête comme il murmura son aveu se sentant incroyablement timide.'' Je veux juste … juste pouvoir la protéger.''

Intérieurement, Derek ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir s'arracher les cheveux. Qu'est-ce que c'était le problème avec ces adolescents et les filles. Il savait qu'il pourrait prendre un risque en donnant la morsure à Isaac mais il avait besoin d'un paquet. Il avait besoin de force pour faire face aux Argent.

'' Tu pourras avoir tout ce que tu veux, Isaac.'' Affirma Derek d'un ton tentant avant de reprendre une expression plus grave.'' Cependant, toute chose à un prix et cela ne sera pas s'en risque.''

La garçon releva soudainement la tête avec un regard déterminé faisant sourire inconsciemment le loup de Derek.''Est-ce que je pourrais la protéger ?''

''Tu pourras faire plus que cela.'' Répondit gravement Derek avant de flasher ses yeux rouges d'Alpha faisant écarquiller les yeux d'Isaac dans la crainte.''Tu auras la fille.''

Je secouais ma tête dans l'incertitude comme nous approchions dangereusement de la grande bâtisse Hale. Je donnais un regard autour de nous dans la méfiance depuis que les quelques jours m'avaient appris à me méfier des apparences avant de presser le pas à l'entente de la voix sceptique de Stiles.

''Elle est venue ici ? Tu es sûr ?''

Scott hocha la tête avec certitude.'' Yeah ! Son odeur est encore dans les airs.''

Je réprimais une grimace à cette information avant de sentir un sentiment d'appréhension m'envahir comme je regardais la façade de l'endroit où mon père était mort. Si cela avait une signification pour Allison cela en avait une plus grande pour moi et je commençais sérieusement à me sentir vraiment mal à l'aise.

''Mais Lydia n'est jamais venue ici ?'' Demanda Stiles en se tournant vers Allison et moi dans l'expectative et la brune s'empressa de répondre.

''Pas avec moi.'' Je pouvais sentir le regard de Stiles sur moi mais je me contentais de secouer la tête dans la stupidité de sa question avant que l'hypothèse d'Allison me fit froncer mes sourcils.''Peut-être qu'elle est venue ici sur l'instinct. Comme elle cherchait Derek.''

'' Tu veux dire … comme rechercher pour un Alpha.'' La corrigea Scott comprenant son fil de pensée et je prenais un autre pas en avant me sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec l'idée de Lydia devenir l'un d'entre-eux.

''Les loups ont besoin d'une meute, non ?'' Questionna Allison encore sensible sur le sujet et je me retournais vers le trio avec un regard de pur dédain.

''Pas tous d'entre-eux.'' Se défendit Scott à la question d'Allison et je pouvais voir qu'il croyait vraiment ses paroles.

'' Mais elle serait attirer par un Alpha ? Comme un instinct de faire partie de la meute, non ?'' Insista Allison et s'était tous ce qu'il me fallait pour casser.

''Peut-on arrêter de parler comme-ci Lydia était déjà l'un d'entre-eux !'' Cinglais-je en pointant Scott avec mépris et je pouvais voir les yeux d'Allison allés larges comme elle appela mon prénom en réprimande tandis que Scott et Stiles me jaugeaient avec des expressions mitigées.

Stiles semblait éprouver une certaine méfiance à mon égard tandis que Scott arborait maintenant un air contrit me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

Je n'allais pas soudainement aller douce et hypocrite parce que je l'ai aidais à retrouver Lydia. De plus, Scott n'était peut-être pas un loup-garou par choix mais je méprisais toujours sa nature. C'était juste plus fort que moi. Allison n'avait pas vue ce que Peter avait fait. Ni ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. Une partie de moi, croyait toujours au raisons de Kate aussi folle qu'elles étaient. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais c'était ainsi. Je ne pouvais pas renier l'enseignement que ma mère m'avait instruit et elle m'avait entraîné à devenir une chasseuse pas une amie des loups. Autant que je ne voulais pas reproduire ce que j'avais vécu quand j'avais tiré sur Derek, je ne pouvais pas oublier le sentiment de contrôle que j'avais ressentis à ce moment-là.

''Nou-nous sommes plus fort en meute.'' Répondit Scott dans l'incertitude comme il continua de me regarder et je levais les mains en l'air avant de reprendre ma marche en direction de la maison Hale.

J'écoutais à peine le reste de la conversation comme je m'arrêtais au pied des marches délabrées et je sentis mon cœur commencé à devenir plus rapide comme les souvenirs de cette nuit resurgissaient dans mon esprit. Je fermais les yeux en entendant à peine l'appel de Scott sur moi et bientôt, l'image des griffes de Peter sur la gorge de Kate resurgit dans mon esprit avant que j'haletais comme je revivais le moment où il lui arracha la gorge. Je sursautais en sortant de ma pensée avant d'entendre le bruit du déclenchement d'un mécanisme.

Je me retournais vers le trio avec un sillon sur mon front simplement pour lever les yeux au ciel à la vue de Scott étant pendu dans la vide avec son pied attacher à un piège.

'' Sérieusement ?'' Hélais-je en marchant sur les feuilles mortes pour faire mon chemin vers eux.'' Laisser-moi, deviner ! Stiles !''

'' Quoi, mo … oh !'' Stiles se retourna à mon appellation avant de réaliser son erreur avec une expression innocente tandis qu'Allison cachait son rire derrière sa main.

'' La prochaine fois que tu vois un piège ! Ne pas le déclencher.'' Commenta Scott avec irritation comme il se balançait la tête en bas et je me dirigeais vers les deux idiot pour analyser un moyen de sortir le garçon quand Scott s'écria soudainement.

Il nous ordonna de se cacher et Allison prit rapidement mon bras avant de me tirer derrière une bute un peu plus loin qui nous donnait toujours un accès sur Scott.

Je regardais avec des yeux larges comme j'apercevais le père d'Allison faire sa sortie de l'ombre avec ma mère à ses côtés et mon regard s'écarquilla d'avantage à son allure. Elle ne ressemblait certainement pas à l'avocate que j'avais l'habitude de connaître. En fait, elle me rappelait d'avantage de Kate en ce moment.

''Who !'' S'exclama Stiles à mes côtés dans un murmure ébahit et je tournais simultanément mon regard sur lui en même temps qu'Allison.'' Ta mère est genre de bad ass en ce moment.''

Je plissais mes yeux sur le garçon dans l'irritation avant de lever mes yeux pour croiser le regard d'Allison qui semblait tout aussi décontenancé par le garçon que je l'étais.

Finalement, après ce qui semblait des minutes interminable, ma mère et mon oncle se retiraient et Allison s'empressa de retourner à Scott me donnant envie de me bâillonner à l'amour entre les deux.

''Ma vie est certainement devenu un enfer.'' Murmurais-je pour moi-même mais Stiles semblait être assez proche pour m'avoir entendu comme je rencontrais son regard interrogateur.''Ils sont écœurants.''

Le garçon lâcha un petit rire avant de passer son bras autour de mes épaules avec audace.'' Ce qu'ils sont.''

''Stiles !'' Appelais-je d'un ton tranchant faisant fredonner le garçon distraitement en réponse comme-ci il n'avait aucun soin dans le monde à me tenir et je criais un peu plus fort mon exaspération.''Ton bras !''

''Oh ! Oh ! Oui ! Oui ! Pardon !'' Sursauta le garçon avec des yeux larges et bientôt, les rires de Scott et Allison m'interpellèrent. Je regardais les deux avec ennui et secoua la tête en les passants.''Sans commentaires.''

Je regardais les feux arrières de la jeep de Stiles comme ils nous avaient déposés de nouveau sur le parking de l'hôpital depuis que nous n'avions toujours pas avancer dans la recherche de Lydia et je donnais un regard sur la brune à mes côtés. Elle semblait arborer un froncement de sourcils lumière sur son front et je savais que j'allais devoir encore subir une de ses conversations ennuyeuses de fille. Je n'étais vraiment pas faites pour avoir des amies.

''Je sais que tu me regardes, Hailee !''Surgit soudainement la voix d'Allison, me sortant de mes pensées avant qu'elle se tourna vers moi avec une expression ennuyée.'' Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler. Je vais très bien.''

Je lâchais un soupir lasse à cela avant de concentrer mon regard sur la brune.''Non, tu ne l'es pas. Aller, déversement.''

''Tu détestes ces conversations.'' Rappela Allison avec un petit sourire en coin et je m'appuyais contre la portière fermée de ma voiture avant de lever mes yeux sur Allison avec gravité.

''Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour Lydia.'' Admettais-je surprenant la brune et je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine avec un léger froncement de sourcils.''Un loup-garou, je peux gérer mais deux ? Ouais, je ne pense pas.''

''Ce qui veut dire ?'' Demanda Allison dans la méfiance maintenant à mon aveu.''Hailee, ils n'ont pas demandé à être comme ça, tu le sais.''

''Encore heureux !'' M'empressais-je de répondre dans un ton de jugement avant de poser mes yeux sur Allison dans un air d'excuse.''Désolé mais je suis juste honnête ici. Tu n'as pas vue ce que Peter a fait.''

Allison se pencha à mes côtés avec une expression devenant de plus en plus irrité par le second.''Cela ne fait pas de Scott le même.''

''Qu'est-ce qui te rends si sûr qu'il ne va pas déraper ?'' M'exclamais-je soudain en me poussant de ma voiture et je pouvais voir le regard d'Allison se rétrécir sur moi dans la colère.

''Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de parler avec ta mère et pas toi ?'' Cassa-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

J'écarquillais les yeux à ce coup bas avant de secouer la tête pour atteindre la porte de ma voiture. J'en avais assez entendu. Si je restais, j'allais probablement dire quelque chose qui la blesserait et je savais pertinemment que je ne le regretterais pas le moins du monde.

J'avais ouvert ma portière et m'apprêtais à rentrer dans ma voiture quand Allison me retenu avec un air d'excuse.'' Attends ! Attends ! Je sais que c'était un coup bas. Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé, Hailee.''

Je faisais une pause en regardant l'intérieur de ma voiture avant de claquer fortement la porte fermée contre mon meilleur jugement. Je me retournais pour faire face à la brune avec un air dur et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine.

''Ok, alors que les choses soit claires maintenant !'' Prévenais-je d'un ton sévère.'' Peut-être que Lydia et Scott n'ont rien à voir dans tous ça mais ils restent des créatures violentes et je ne pourrais jamais être bien avec l'idée.''

Un froncement de sourcils s'étaient installé sur le visage de la brune et je pouvais facilement voir le débat interne qu'elle entretenait avant qu'elle releva la tête avec confiance. '' Tu pourrais au moins essayer ? Je veux dire, tu détestais Lydia avant et maintenant, bien … tu te soucis.''

''Ça ne marches pas comme ça, Allison.'' Objectais-je avec sincérité comme je regardais son regard tomber dans la défaite.

''Alors quoi ?'' S'enquit la brune avec frustration.''Qu'est-ce que cela veux dire ?''

''Je pense que … je pense que j'ai encore besoin de temps pour faire mon choix, Allison.'' Déclarais-je en reprenant un ton plus calme et la brune me regarda avec un air beaucoup plus vulnérable.'' Je ne peux pas être aussi bien sur le sujet comme tu l'es.''

Je faisais de nouveau mon chemin dans ma voiture à cela et cette fois, la brune me laissa refermer derrière moi avant que je mettais le contact. Je me retirais de ma place de parking avant de m'engager sur la route devenue familière maintenant.

Quand je rentrais à la maison, je pouvais voir que la plupart des lumières étaient éteintes sauf celle de la chambre de Dénis. Je me rappelais combien j'avais délaissé mon petit-frère s'est dernier temps et je quittais ma voiture avant de faire mon chemin dans la maison. Je marchais dans le salon avant de monter les escaliers et m'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre. Je pouvais l'entendre se déplacer et j'atteignais pour la poignet avant de pousser la porte ouverte. Je m'appuyais contre l'entrebâillement en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine comme je regardais mon petit-frère faire des pompe sur un bras. Il semblait qu'il avait prit mes mots à la lettre sur la faiblesse et je me sentais instantanément coupable pour cela. Je pouvais voir combien d'effort cela lui prenait mais il ne cassa pas un seul gémissement. Il gardait son regard rivé devant lui et je pouvais le voir mordre sur sa lèvre inférieur pour se retenir de laisser la douleur.

Je le regardais pendant un long moment avant qu'il cassa son regard sur moi avec interrogation et je pouvais enfin me rendre compte combien il avait déjà commencé à changer durant les derniers mois. Il était en pleine puberté. Ses cheveux étaient encore de longue boucles épaisse brune mais sa mâchoire semblait s'être considérablement affinée et ses traits enfantin commençait à laisser place à ceux d'un jeune homme.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' Demanda-t-il avec curiosité et je me contentais de hausser les épaules avec un sourire.

''Rien. Je voulais juste regarder sur toi.'' Expliquais-je et Dénis roula des yeux avant de se redresser en frottant ses mains entre elles.

Il fit quelque pas vers moi avant d'atteindre pour sa porte.'' Et tu as fini. Laisse-moi, maintenant. Je ne suis plus un bébé.''

Je reculais en arrière comme il me ferma la porte au nez et je levais les yeux au ciel à son air prétentieux avant de faire mon chemin dans ma chambre. J'aperçus la housse de ma robe noir sur le dossier de ma chaise et marcha jusqu'à mon bureau avant de me saisir du plastique avec nostalgie. La journée de demain allait être longue.


	16. -Temps Pour enterrer nos morts-

La sonnerie de mon réveil retentit dans ma chambre et je sursautais dans un bond avant de tomber littéralement de mon lit avec un gémissement étranglé. Je posais quelque minutes sur le sol sans bouger comme le sommeil semblait être une bonne option en ce moment mais mon esprit ne tarda pas à me rattraper et je me relevais à l'aide de mes mains. Mon regard s'attarda sur mon horloge

avec nostalgie et je soupirais de fatigue avant de me rendre à ma commode. J'attrapais une paire de pantalon de sueur avec un tee-shirt à manche longue près du corps de couleur bleu avant de filer dans ma salle de bain. Je changeais rapidement mon pyjama pour ma tenue de course avant de m'arrêter devant mon miroir. La pensée de Lydia être comme Scott resurgit dans mon esprit et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de grincer des dents dans le mépris.

J'étais définitivement pas prête à accepter cette idée. Ou même celle de Scott étant ce qu'il est pour être honnête. Je redressais mes cheveux en une queue haute avant de retourner dans ma chambre pour chausser mes baskets de course ainsi que prendre un coupe-vent depuis qu'il faisait encore froid à l'extérieur.

J'élinguais mon sac de cours sur mon épaule tandis que je prenais mon autre sac de pratique dans mon autre main et marcha à l'extérieur de ma chambre simplement pour faire une halte à la vue de Dénis vêtu d'une tenue similaire à la mienne.

Je haussais un sourcil interrogateur en le lorgnant de la tête au pied avant de m'arrêter sur son visage.'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''

''Actuellement ? Je t'attendais depuis que tu mettais plus de deux heures pour te préparer.'' Cassa Dénis avec un regard clairement ennuyé.'' Sérieusement, on va courir. Pas à un défilé de mode.''

Je restais littéralement sans voix comme je le regardais passer devant moi pour les escaliers et le suivis descendre l'escalier avec un regard ahurit sur mon visage avant de me reprendre et de suivre après lui avec une humeur agacé maintenant.

Je posais mes sacs sur la table et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine dans l'impatience.''Tu ne viens pas avec moi.''

''Ouais, c'est ça.'' Renifla Dénis ne prenant même pas la peine de sortir la tête du réfrigérateur pour me regarder comme il attrapa deux yogourt avec des bouteilles d'eau. Il se retourna et me lança une des bouteilles comme il argumenta son point.''Primo, j'ai besoin d'exercice et tu le sais. Secundo, nous allons à l'enterrement de notre tante plus tard et j'ai besoin de me distraire avant de devoir affronter cette chose. Tertio, il se passe clairement quelque chose de louche dans cette famille et je compte bien ne pas te laisser en dehors de ma vue jusqu'à ce que je saches la vérité.''

Je restais figé pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques minutes et ne savais absolument pas quoi dire pour contredire Dénis. Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il soit intégrer à toute cette merde surnaturel. Seulement, je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était assez têtu quand il avait une idée en tête et si, le supporter pendant ma course suffirait pour l'avoir en dehors de mon dos alors c'était le meilleur que je pourrais prendre.

Je prenais une gorgée de ma bouteille en secouant la tête avant de la refermer et attrapa mes sacs avec mon yogourt à boire dans une main. Je faisais mon chemin jusqu'à ma voiture et monta derrière le volant en jetant mes sacs à l'arrière de ma voiture et Dénis ne tarda pas à m'imiter avant de s'attacher. Je mettais le moteur en marche et recula dans l'allée avant de conduire en direction de son école étant donné que cela serait plus facile pour lui.

Le trajet étant plus court, je ne tardais pas à me garer dans le parking de son établissement avant de sortir en même que mon petit-frère. Je lui donnais un regard ennuyé même si j'appréciais secrètement les moments que je passais avec lui et verrouilla ma voiture.

Je le regardais s'étirer et remarqua ses grimaces lorsqu'il appuyait un peu trop sur sa jambe. Un froncement de sourcils s'installa sur mon visage et je lui donnais un regard préoccupé.'' Tu peux le faire ?''

''Depuis quand tu es devenu faible sur moi !'' Cassa Dénis en levant les yeux au ciel avec mépris et je réalisais combien il avait raison.

J'avais vraiment besoin de me reprendre et vite. Toute cette préoccupation, ses émotions qui ne me ressemblaient pas devaient cesser.

Je reportais mon regard sur la forêt environnante et commença à courir sans même un regard sur Dénis. Je m'enfonçais dans la lisière des bois et bientôt, je pouvais entendre les pas rapide de Dénis entrain de me rattraper. Je poussais plus difficile sur mes jambes pour donner à mon frère la concurrence qu'il attendait et fonça à travers les bois.

Avant même que je le savais, nous étions de retour devant le collège de Dénis et nous nous étions séparer encore haletant de notre effort. J'avais conduis directement à la pratique de natation avant de quitter un peu plus tôt pour pouvoir prendre une douche avant d'aller chercher Isaac. Je m'étais changé en un jean skinny noir avec une longue chemise à carreau noire et blanche que j'avais couplé avec une paire de tennis blanche adidas avant de me rendre à mon casier. Je m'étais débarrassé de mon sac de natation avant de retourner à ma voiture et avais conduis directement au cimetière.

Je me garais justement devant le grand portail quand je repérais la multitude de voiture de police bloquant l'entrée. Je coupais le moteur de ma voiture avec un froncement de sourcils gravé sur mon visage et sentis l'anxiété me gagner malgré moi. Je m'empressais de descendre de ma voiture sans prendre la peine de verrouiller mes portes et passa entre le passage étroit du portail avant de faire rapidement mon chemin à travers le cimetière. Je ne me souciais même pas de passer devant la future tombe de ma tante, tout ce qui m'importait en ce moment était Isaac. En parlant de ce dernier, je le repérais se tenir face au père de Stiles avec un autre homme portant des lunettes à ses côtés. Je gelais aussitôt dans mes étapes quand je réalisais que cela était son foutu père et je serrais mes poings malgré moi comme je pouvais sentir la colère ramper le long de mes veines. Le regard de son père semblait s'arrêter sur moi et je cochais instantanément ma mâchoire comme je faisais un contact visuel avec cet homme immonde. Isaac ne tarda pas à remarquer le regard de son père et je pouvais voir la peur s'infiltrer sur ses caractéristiques comme il réalisa que j'avais gagné l'attention de l'homme qu'il appelait son père.

Je croisais les orbes bleutées d'Isaac me faisant perdre un peu plus et je devais tout faire pour ne pas marcher là-bas et crier tout ma haine sur l'homme. Le garçon semblait s'apercevoir de mon combat interne et je vis son bref secousse m'indiquant de ne pas le faire. Je déglutissais avec difficulté avant de donner un signe de tête à Isaac pour lui faire signe que je l'attendais à l'extérieur. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici et regarder une seconde de plus cet homme se tenir à ses côtés comme-ci il n'était pas un monstre. Je courrais presque jusqu'à ma voiture et monta derrière le volant en claquant la portière avec force derrière moi. J'étais si proche et pourtant si loin. Je savais qu'il

me suffisait de marcher là-bas et dénoncer le père d'Isaac pour que le garçon dont je me souciais soit enfin libérer de ce tyran mais les choses n'étaient pas aussi facile. Elles ne l'étaient jamais.

Je ruminais ma colère pendant ce qui me semblait des heures avant que je repérais Isaac faire son chemin en dehors du cimetière. Il me regarda durant tout le long de sa marche jusqu'à ma portière passagère avant qu'il monta à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Je pouvais voir qu'il était bouleversé et la vue de son œil au beurre noir était encore plus écrasante à la lumière du jour. J'attendais à peine qu'il se bouclait pour mettre le contact et me retira rapidement sur la route sans même me soucier des limitations de vitesse. Tout ce qui m'importait en ce moment était de le conduire loin de cet homme. Il ne dit pas un mot mais je pouvais sentir son regard sur mon profil durant tout le long du trajet et cela devenait vraiment difficile pour moi de me concentrer.

''Isaac ! Stop !'' Cassais-je durement comme je resserrais mes mains autour de mon volant avant de rouler des yeux dans l'ennui quand je vis qu'il continuait.''Je suis sérieuse, Isaac ! Arrête de me regarder ! Je suis actuellement en colère !''

Je freinais fortement comme je repérais le feu tourner au rouge et m'appuya contre mon siège avec un soupir avant de me pincer le pont de mon nez comme je pouvais sentir un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez.

''Hey ! Hailee !''Souffla Isaac d'une voix douce avant d'atteindre pour ma main m'obligeant à le regarder même si je ne voulais pas.'' Tout va bien, Hailee.''

'' Non ! Non, tout ne vas pas bien.''Objectais-je ardemment en secouant la tête.''J'aurais pu le dénoncer, Isaac. Il me suffisait juste de venir et dire au shérif ce qu'il faisait pour toi et tout serait réglé. Tu serais enfin libre et je n'aurais pu à m'inquiéter pour toi.''

Je pouvais voir le regard d'Isaac allé large à ma confession avant qu'un léger froncement de sourcil s'installa sur son doux visage comme il se frotta nerveusement la nuque.''Alors … pour-pour quoi tu ne l'as pas fai-fait ?''

''Parce que tu m'as dit de ne pas.'' Répondis-je me sentant incroyablement stupide et faible pour l'avoir écouté et bientôt, un sentiment de mépris m'assaillit. Je détachais ma main de celle d'Isaac et recentra mon attention sur mon pare-brise comme je murmurais mes prochains mots.'' Et, j'ai été stupide.''

Je reprenais la conduite en ignorant à nouveau le regard d'Isaac sur moi et ne tarda pas à me garer dans l'un des emplacements du lycée. Je retirais les clés du contact et me pencha à nouveau mon siège avant de rencontrer le regard d'Isaac.

''Je te remercies de ne pas l'avoir fait.'' Déclara Isaac avec un regard hanté me faisant le regarder avec préoccupation.''Je sais combien s'était difficile pour toi de ne pas le faire.''

''Ouais … '' Acceptais-je avec un léger sillon sur mon front avant que je reposais mon regard sur Isaac avec lassitude.''Tu as une pratique à assister. Tu devrais y aller.''

'' Oh, ouais !'' Acquiesça maladroitement le garçon avant de me regarder avec un léger blush sur ses joues comme il semblait de nouveau gagner par sa timidité.''Est-ce que … est-ce que tu vas … enfin, tu comptes venir regarder la pratique ?''

Je laissais un vrai sourire orner mes lèvres comme je pouvais voir combien cela représentait pour lui et haussa un sourcil de manière taquin.''Je ne sais pas. Ça dépends si tu veux que je vienne te regarder ou pas ?''

Un blush écarlate colora les joues du garçon et je lâchais un petit rire libérant un peu de ma frustration avant d'atteindre pour ma portière de voiture. Je faisais mon chemin à l'extérieur avant de me pencher quand je vis qu'Isaac n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce. Il me regardait encore dans la légère confusion et la rougeur sur ses joues ne faisait qu'accentuer mon sourire.

''Tu sais, si tu veux que je vienne te regardé jouer, il faudrait peut-être que tu descendes effectivement de la voiture.''

Cela semblait dégeler le garçon comme il me regarda avec des yeux comme des soucoupes avant qu'il descendit rapidement de la voiture. Il manqua presque de tomber dans son empressement et je retenais un rire derrière ma main avant de secouer légèrement la tête dans l'amusement.

''Quelqu'un est pressé.'' Taquinais-je avec une lueur malicieuse et je vis le rouge de ses joues tourner dans une couleur presque pourpre.

Je regardais Isaac avec un vrai sourire sur mes lèvres comme il me gratifia à nouveau d'un de ses rares sourires quand le bruit d'un moteur familier m'interpella. Je cherchais aussitôt pour la porsche de couleur argent et secoua légèrement la tête comme j'observais Jackson sortir de sa voiture. Il portait actuellement une écharpe et sa fameuse veste en cuir ainsi qu'une paire de lunette soulignant sa supériorité légendaire. Un froncement de sourcils s'installa sur mon visage comme je le regardais donner une liasse de billet à un homme qui était actuellement entrain de fouiller les poubelles avant que Jackson appela odieusement pour la sécurité.

Autant que je voulais actuellement jeter mon poing dans la figure de l'abruti, je savais également qu'il était maintenant au courant de tout ce qui se passait et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir savoir comment il faisait. J'avais toujours cette amitié étrange avec lui et il me semblait être le meilleur choix en ce moment pour parler. Isaac resterait toujours mon premier choix en tant qu'ami mais il ne savait pas ce qui se passait réellement et je n'avais aucune intention de l'inclure dans tout ce désastre qu'était devenu ma vie.

Je me retournais actuellement vers ce dernier simplement pour hausser un sourcil quand je vis qu'il donnait des regards défaits entre Jackson et moi.

''Hey, Isaac ?'' Appelais-je dans la confusion quant à son expression et le garçon tourna aussitôt sa tête dans ma direction en se frottant nerveusement sa nuque dans l'embarras d'avoir été pris.''Je dois aller parlé à cet idiot pompeux là-bas. On se voit à la pratique ?''

Le regard d'Isaac semblait tomber plus profondément comme il accepta dans un murmure tandis que je marchais déjà en direction du garçon blond. Je donnais un regard sur Isaac par-dessus mon épaule et approfondis mon froncement de sourcils quand je remarquais son regard baissé sur le sol avec sa mâchoire cochée et ses poings repliés en balle avant qu'il s'élança en direction des marches du lycée avec une expression visiblement contrariée.

J'étais tellement concentré sur Isaac que quand je me retournais, la première chose que mon visage trouva rencontra fut la poitrine tonique de Jackson.

''Ow ! Ew ! Ça fait mal !'' Grommelais-je en prenant un pas de recul tout en tenant mon nez dans la légère douleur avant de rétrécir mon regard dans l'ennui sur la source de ma douleur quand j'entendis son rire moqueur.

''Dieu, tu es tellement maladroite.'' S'exclama le garçon ennuyant avec un reniflement avant de me regarder avec un regard hautain.''Sans est presque embarrassant.''

''Épargne-moi l'attitude, Whittemore.'' Cassais-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine avant de l'observer plus attentivement. Il semblait avoir subit une surdose de confiance et son sourire déjà exécrable en temps normal était devenu encore pire.''Qu'est-ce que c'est l'affaire avec toi ? Tu sembles avoir ingurgité des anabolisants de sur-confiance en soi. Non pas que tu n'étais pas déjà un cul pompeux avant, bien.''

''Ah! Ah ! Ah ! Hilarant, Jenkins !'' Cingla le garçon avec une expression non amusé avant de reprendre rapidement son expression confiante comme il se pencha sur moi pour être à la hauteur de mes yeux.''Ceci est à quoi l'air de changement ressemble.''

Je haussais un sourcil à cela dans l'incrédulité et le balaya d'un regard sceptique.''Cela ressemble plus à un muet de lycée essayant d'agir cool mais fini par ressembler à l'un de ses gamins pré-pubère de boys-band !''

'' À Jenkins ! J'aime vraiment cette manière que tu as d'exprimer ton amour pour moi !'' Soupira béatement Jackson avant qu'il élinguait son bras autour de mes épaules me tirant avec lui pour les marches du lycée.

Je retirais son bras hors de moi avant de pousser violemment le garçon dans les casiers nous entourant. Son dos se trouvait maintenant contre ma poitrine et je tenais son bras dans une clé oubliant temporairement où je me trouvais où même les étudiants nous regardant dans l'incrédulité.

''La prochaine fois que tu me touches sans ma permission, je te casse le bras, Whittemore !'' Vociférais-je avec acrimonie avant de laisser un sourire mauvais orner mes lèvres.'' Comment tu penses que tu vas briller sur le terrain avec un bras en écharpe ?''

''Descend de moi, Jenkins !'' Gémit Jackson clairement énervé maintenant avant de casser contre les casiers avec colère.'' Espèce de petite garce malade. N'oublie pas que je connais ton secret.''

Cela suffisant simplement à amplifier ma colère comme je resserrais son bras vers le haut et le garçon émit plus de gémissements douloureux tandis que je me rapprochais dangereusement de son oreille.

''Tu n'oserais pas !'' Persiflais-je à voix basse contre la coque de son oreille et je pouvais le sentir se raidir contre moi.

Jackson tourna sa tête collée au casier avant de me jeter un regard aigre par-dessus son épaule.'' Tu veux parier ? Comment tu penses que tu brilleras si tout le monde savait que tu étais comme ta psychopathe de tante chassant les loups-garous !''

Je le publiais à cela dans l'incrédulité total et pris quelque pas en arrière comme je le regardais véritablement blessé et le garçon blond se tourna vers moi avec son expression aigre jusqu'à ce qu'il remarqua mon expression. Un regard de culpabilité semblait s'installer sur son visage et je pouvais le voir prendre un pas en avant mais je secouais rapidement la tête avant de reprendre mon chemin à travers les couloirs.

Je gardais ma tête baissée dans la honte comme les mots de Jackson se répercutaient encore dans mon esprit et je sentis une vague de morosité m'accabler comme je pensais à Kate. Je pensais à la robe que j'avais apportée avec moi ce matin et je sentis à nouveau mon cœur manquer un battement. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir tellement faible et méprisable en ce moment comme les mots de ma mère s'ajoutaient à ceux de Jackson et bientôt, mon esprit était complètement bloqué dans le dégoût de soi.

Je faisais lentement mon chemin à l'intérieur de la classe de chimie avec mes pensées sombre avant de repérer Stiles et Scott assit côte à côte. Comme-ci ils avaient ressentit mon entrée, les deux garçons détachèrent leurs regards l'un de l'autre pour me regarder avec des sourires maladroits. Je me contentais de les ignorer en les passants sans un mot et je pouvais apercevoir le froncement de sourcil s'installer sur le visage de Scott avant que ce dernier murmura quelque chose à son ami au sujet de mon odeur reflétant quelque chose de triste. Je décidais d'oublier leurs présences et reporta toute mon attention sur le devant de la classe mais je pouvais encore ressentir le regard de Stiles rivé sur moi.

Finalement, la leçon avait commencé et les deux avaient repris leurs habituels murmures pas si discret. Je tentais de garder un fil de mes notes depuis qu'ils ne me rendaient pas la tâche facile avant que la voix ennuyé de me fit détacher mon regard de mon bloc-note.

''Ceci est une interrogation surprise, M. Stilinski.'' Cassa notre professeur de chimie interpellant l'attention du garçon à la coupe rasée.'' Si j'entends votre voix de nouveau, je peux être tenté de vous donner la détention pour le reste de votre carrière de lycée.''

''Pouvez-vous le faire ?'' S'enquit aussitôt Stiles me donnant envie de me frapper le front à plusieurs reprise contre ma table à sa stupidité.

Ce garçon et ses répliques étrange m'étonneront toujours.

''Eh bien, il y a cela de nouveau.'' Rétorqua M. Harris avec dédain avant de reprendre avec sarcasme.'' Votre voix. Déclenchant la seule impulsion que j'ai jamais ressentit de frapper un étudiant à plusieurs reprises et violemment.''

Je roulais ouvertement des yeux à la réplique de l'homme à lunette avant de lâcher un reniflement lorsqu'il déclara à Stiles qu'il le verrait à trois heures pour une détention avant qu'il se tourna vers Scott dans l'expectative.

''Non, monsieur.'' S'empressa le garçon avec un regard de fausse innocence auquel je me contentais de lever les yeux au ciel avant de reporter mon attention sur mon test.

Je tenais étroitement mes livres contre ma poitrine comme je marchais à travers les couloirs et je pouvais déjà sentir mes nerfs prendre un tout nouveau tournant vers la colère aux regards que je recevais sur mon chemin. Les murmures qui les accompagnaient suffisait juste à le rendre pire.

Bientôt, je repérais Allison dans le couloir et je sentis mon cœur tombé légèrement dans la poitrine à la pensée du froid nous entourant. Notre dernière conversation ne s'était pas vraiment bien terminée et je ne savais pas vraiment comment continuer à parler avec la brune depuis que j'étais tellement confuse sur toute ça. J'avais juste besoin de prendre du recul mais cela était plus difficile à dire qu'à faire depuis que tout ce qui me tourmentait me suivait même au lycée.

Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour quand les voix moqueuses de deux filles stupides m'obligeaient à me stopper dans mes étapes.

''Non, pas sa sœur. Sa tante.'' Rectifia une blonde irritante dans un murmure à peine discret ne faisant qu'accentuer mon exaspération.'' La seule qui a tuée tout ces gens.''

'' Tu veux dire la salope folle qui a tuée tout ces gens ?'' S'exclama dans la méchanceté l'autre fille depuis qu'elle avait ouvertement haussé le ton et je serrais maintenant mes poings en balle comme je ressentais la profonde envie de les frapper de toute mes forces.

''Yeah ! Le feu, toutes ces attaques animals … c'était sa tante.'' Acquiesça la blonde avec un regard écarquillé.'' Il y a cette autre fille, elles sont cousines. Tu aurais du la voire plutôt. Elle a presque cassé le bras de Jackson. Ils ont clairement de gros problème dans cette famille.''

Je pouvais voir le regard d'Allison devenir de plus en plus liquide à mesure que ces petites garces parlaient entre-elles et mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra considérablement comme j'étais sur le point de me jeter sur elle. À l'heure actuel, je me fichais royalement de ce que ma mère me dirait si elle savait que j'avais réagis à des commentaires qui ne valaient même pas la peine. La seule pensée que j'avais en ce moment était combien je voulais le faire mal. Combien je voulais pour la honte et la frustration d'aller loin.

''Tu te moques de moi ?'' Renchérit l'autre fille comme-ci cela n'était pas assez avant d'ajouter le point de non-retour.''Je suis assise à côté d'elle en anglais.''

la blonde écervelé ne trouva rien d'autre de mieux à dire que de changer de siège et je devais tout faire pour ne pas libérer toute ma colère sur eux. Je voulais tellement les battre en ce moment. Seulement, les mantra de ma mère sur la colère et l'impulsivité resurgit dans mon esprit et je savais que je devais me retenir. Je mordais dur sur ma lèvre tout en serrant mes livres contre ma poitrine si fort que je grimaçais à la sensation de mes ongles reculant dans ma peau. Je relâchais un peu de la pression que j'exerçais à la douleur avant de faire demi-tour et commença à marcher furieusement pour la première salle de bain des filles que je pouvais trouver.

Bien, c'était ce que j'aurais fait si je n'avais pas été aussitôt arrêter par une poignée douce sur mon biceps. Je me retournais brusquement prête à lâcher ma colère sur la première personne que je trouvais mais changea instantanément mon expression dans la vulnérabilité à la vue du regard rempli de compréhension venant des yeux bleus d'Isaac.

''Co-comment ?'' Demandais-je comme je tentais de dompter la douleur dans ma voix et je pouvais voir le regard d'Isaac se remplir dans le soucis comme il prit un pas de plus vers moi.

'' Je … euh … je te cherchais et j'ai … je t'ai vue dans le couloir.'' Répondit le garçon dans l'incertitude avant de reprendre une expression beaucoup plus énervé.'' Je-j'ai … entendu ce qu'elles disaient.''

''Je vais bien.'' M'empressais-je de répondre même si cela n'était pas la vérité et je pouvais voir le regard d'Isaac chuter dans le scepticisme. Je forçais une expression impassible sur mon visage comme je réaffirmais mes dires avec plus de conviction.''Je suis sérieuse, Lahey ! Je vais bien.''

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser me voir dans un état de faiblesse. Ni lui, ni personne. Je n'étais pas faible et je ne le serais jamais. Il fallait que je me reprenais et le plus vite possible. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé ne devaient pas compter. J'étais une Argent après tout et je savais maintenant tout ce qui me concernait. J'étais pleinement consciente de mon héritage et il fallait que je prouvais à ma mère que je n'étais pas cette pauvre petite fille épeurer qu'elle pensait que j'étais.

Le garçon blond me donna un autre regard sceptique avant de laisser passer un léger souffle de ses lèvres me faisant inconsciemment frissonner avant qu'il reposa son regard envoûtant sur moi. Il suscitait des émotions en moi que je ne pensais même pas ressentir et il en était complètement inconscient.

''Isaac.'' Soupirais-je comme je pouvais voir qu'il ne me croyait pas avant de forcer un sourire sur mes lèvres.'' Je t'assure que je vais bien.''

'' Tu sais qu'un sourire ne va pas changer les choses.'' Insista étrangement Isaac me surprenant par sa soudaine confiance en soi pour me tenir tête et je décidais de changer de tactique pour l'amener à me croire.

Je laissais un regard nettement plus malicieux orner mes caractéristiques avant de le pointer du doigt avec un sourire narquois.''Oui … mais je suis certainement plus mignonne avec.''

Le regard d'Isaac semblait allée large à ma taquinerie et je vis bientôt la couleur illuminer légèrement ses joues pâles me faisant sourire dans la victoire.

''Oui, tu l'es.'' Acquiesça-t-il avant d'élargir les yeux dans la réalisation de ce qu'il venait de dire. Je regardais avec un rire comme il atteignit pour sa nuque dans la nervosité et commença à babiller.'' Enfin … euh … oui, tu … non, pas que tu ne l'es pas … je veux dire, tu-tu es … ''

'' Isa-isaac ! Respire !'' Riais-je pleinement maintenant avant de poser ma main sur son bras pour le faire arrêter sa stimulation et un nouveau sourire illumina mon visage comme je pouvais voir le rouge devenir plus écarlate sur ses joues.''Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu t'énerves.''

Je secouais la tête avec un sourire avant de déposer rapidement un baiser sur sa joue chaude depuis qu'il semblait figé sur place avant de lui crier mon départ comme je reprenais ma marche à travers les couloirs.

Je devais encore affronter l'épreuve de l'enterrement de ma tante et je savais que c'était également là-bas que j'allais devoir revoir mon grand-père. Je ne savais pas vraiment qu'elles épreuves je redoutais le plus mais j'étais certaine que les prochaines heures seraient toutes sauf agréable.

Je m'étais changé dans ma robe avant de conduire directement pour le cimetière pour la deuxième fois de la journée et je me trouvais maintenant dans ma voiture à regarder la horde de reporters à la recherche du meilleur cliché des proches de la psychopathe locale. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que ma mère et mon oncle avaient mis tout les meurtres sur le dos de Kate. Elle n'était certainement pas une sainte et avait commis un acte atroce mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle devait également payée pour les crimes de Peter. Ce qu'il avait fait était vraiment abominable et je ne savais vraiment pas lequel était le plus malade entre les deux. J'étais vraiment partagé sur tout les derniers événements et cela se faisait ressentir à travers mon corps. Je massais légèrement mes épaules lancinante avant de publier un souffle lorsque j'aperçus ma mère et Dénis faire leurs chemin à travers la horde de vautours. Je m'empressais de descendre de ma voiture et me précipita après ma mère lorsque j'aperçus un journaliste se tenant beaucoup trop près de mon petit-frère à mon goût. Je le repoussais avec force avant d'élinguer mon bras sur l'épaule de Dénis et le poussa avec force pour le faire aller plus vite.

''Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avec Allison ?'' M'interrogea ma mère d'un ton suspect quand elle repéra la brune regardant dans notre direction.'' Nous devons montrer un front unie !''

''Parce que nous sommes un tel exemple de famille à suivre.'' Déclarais-je avec sarcasme ne me souciant plus autant qu'avant de son jugement depuis que j'étais encore en colère contre elle pour tout ses mensonges.

Je pouvais voir son regard impénétrable se rétrécir sur moi avant qu'elle laissa Dénis allé. Je regardais son geste avec une légère crainte avant de réprimer un sifflement de douleur quand je sentis sa prise ferme sur mon bras. Je baissais mes yeux sur elle avec confusion et elle se pencha vers moi avec un air calme mais encore mortel.

'' Ta connaissance ne change strictement rien. Cela te fait encore plus vulnérable et je n'accepterais pas de faiblesse dans notre famille, c'est clair ?'' Cingla froidement ma mère en resserrant sur prise si fort que je pouvais sentir ses ongles perçant à travers le tissus me faisant déglutir dans la difficulté tout comme je hochais ma tête dans la contrainte.''Bien ! Maintenant, assis-toi auprès d'Allison et ne me fais pas honte ! Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard.''

Je retenais une grimace de passer mon visage comme j'attrapais instantanément mon bras endoloris avant que j'entendis la voix inquiète d'Allison à mes côtés.''Est-ce que tu vas bien ?''

'' Demande-moi encore et je pourrais littéralement te frapper, Allison.'' Sifflais-je à cran avant de relâcher un soupir en me pinçant le pont de mon nez quand je remarquais le regard blessé de la brune.''Il suffit d'oublier, d'accord ?''

La brune hocha la tête avec une expression encore mitigé avant qu'elle se pencha de nouveau sur moi.''J'ai entendu parler mes parents parler de quelqu'un qui allait être ici.''

''Sûrement, Gérard !'' Acceptais-je d'un air sec comme je gardais mes yeux rivés sur l'herbe devant moi et ma pensée ne tarda pas à être confirmé comme je relevais la tête simplement pour regarder trois hommes dont mon grand-père faire leurs chemin à travers les journalistes.

Je frissonnais malgré moi comme j'observais l'homme âgé du milieu écrasé ce que je supposais une carte mémoire d'un jeune garçon autour de notre âge et je pouvais voir Allison me regarder légèrement inquiète.

Je me retenais de rouler des yeux dans un réflexe depuis que son expression nerveuse suffisait à me mettre sur les nerfs avant que je reportais mon attention sur Gérard comme il approcha le père d'Allison ainsi que ma mère. Il serra formellement son fils avant de laisser un sourire sur ses lèvres quand il posa ses yeux sur ma mère. La relation de ses deux m'avaient toujours donné la chair de poule et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Il la serra beaucoup plus chaleureusement même si leur étreinte restait toujours contenu avant qu'il passa à la mère d'Allison.

''Je ne savais pas que grand-père serait là.'' Murmura Dénis à mes côtés et je louchais un regard sur le garçon avant de recentrer mon attention sur Gérard lorsqu'il nous approcha.

'' Hailee, Dénis !'' Reconnu-t-il d'un ton faussement chaleureux avant de se tourner vers Allison.'' Te souviens-tu de moi ?'' Il laissa un léger rire comme Allison semblait subir une perte de mot et je grinçais légèrement des dents à son ton feint de bienveillance.''Considérant que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis que tu avais trois ans, je suppose que tu ne m'appelleras pas grand-père. Bien, Hailee continue de m'appeler par mon prénom. Donc s'il est confortable, appelle-moi aussi Gérard pour l'instant. Mais je préférais grand-père.'' L'homme se tourna subitement vers moi et me donna un clin d'oeil.''Cela est valable pour les deux de vous.''

Je hochais silencieusement la tête en réprimant une grimace avant de détourner le regard sur le cercueil de Kate. Je sentis une nouvelle pointe de nostalgie me submerger et je me surprenais à entrelacer ma main avec celle d'Allison. Cette dernière semblait tout aussi surprise par mon action mais elle reprit rapidement de son choc comme elle pressa doucement ma main en même temps qu'un faible sourire orna ses lèvres.

J'avais regarder la procession sans un mot ou même une larme. Je m'étais contenté d'écouter les éloges hypocrite du prête avant de serrer machinalement une multitude de main toute plus inconnues les unes que les autres.

Quand je rentrais chez moi, j'étais littéralement vidé de toute mon énergie et je tombais presque de sommeil. Je me précipitais dans ma salle de bain pour enfin me débarrasser de cette robe atroce avant de me changer dans une paire de short à carreaux ainsi qu'un tee-shirt blanc à manche longue. Bien, j'étais actuellement entrain de prendre mon tee-shirt pour l'enfiler quand j'entendis un son suspect venant de ma chambre. Je relâchais mon tee-shirt sans vraiment me soucier de la simple brassière que je portais maintenant et chercha aussitôt à travers ma salle de bain pour une sorte d'arme plausible. Je repérais ma brosse à dent gisant dans mon gobelet et décida que cela était mieux que rien. Je pourrais certainement planter le manche avec précision si je mettais assez de force dans mon lancé. Je tournais le manche entre mes doigts comme je faisais silencieusement mon chemin dans ma chambre avant d'écarquiller les yeux dans la gêne à la vue d'Isaac la bouche ouverte.

Isaac sentit ses joues devenir rouge d'embarras comme il laissa son regard traîné sur le corps d'Hailee. Elle portait un simple short montrant ses jambes athlétique et son regard semblait allée de plus en plus large à mesure qu'il remontait son corps. Il pouvait sentir le rouge montant jusqu'à ces oreilles comme il vit son ventre nue ainsi que ses seins recouvert d'une brassière de sport et se retourna instantanément dans la prise de conscience.

''Oh … oh mon dieu … je-je su-suis … je ne vou-vou-voulais p-p-as … je suis … enfin pas que je ne voulais pas mais … e-e-euh … ''

Je lâchais un rire au bégaiement d'Isaac en relâchant l'adrénaline que j'avais retenu à la possibilité d'un attaquant potentiel avant de secouer la tête comme je retournais dans la salle de bain pour récupérer mon tee-shirt. Je l'enfilais rapidement avant de jouer distraitement avec le bas comme je regardais le dos du grand garçon se trouvant maladroitement au milieu de ma chambre.

''Tu peux te retourner, Isaac. Je porte un tee-shirt.'' Annonçais-je avec un accent ludique et je sourirais d'avantage quand le garçon se retourna en déglutissant légèrement dans la timidité.

''Je suis désolé.'' Réussit-il à sortir comme il passa sa large main sur sa nuque dans l'embarras.

Je remarquais son regard fixe sur le sol et me rapprocha lentement vers lui avant de me baisser légèrement pour faire un contact visuel avec le garçon timide. Isaac détacha ses yeux du sol pour rencontrer mon sourire railleur et je vis son embarras devenir de plus en plus évident. Je secouais la tête avant de prendre sa main avec un sourire plus large.

'' Alors … je peux savoir pourquoi tu as décidé de me faire une frayeur en escaladant la fenêtre de ma chambre … '' Je m'arrêtais dans la réalisation de ce que je venais de dire avant de reporter mon regard inquisiteur sur le garçon.'' … attends, comment tu as même réussi à escalader ma fenêtre ?''

Isaac releva brusquement la tête à ma question me faisant le regarder avec plus de méfiance maintenant avant qu'il babilla une certaine excuse à peine crédible.

''Tu es sûr ?'' M'enquis-je de remettre en question dans le doute et je vis la pomme d'Adam du garçon monter et descendre dans la nervosité avant qu'il hocha fermement sa tête en réponse.

Il était évidemment couché et je ne savais pas vraiment comment je devais agir sur ce fait. J'étais pleinement consciente qu'Isaac avait encore certain secret qu'il gardait de moi mais celui-ci semblait nettement plus étrange que les autres. Je m'apprêtais à remettre à nouveau en question son mensonge quand Isaac s'empara de ma main me prenant légèrement par surprise par son acte soudain de confiance en soi avant qu'il me tira à lui dans sa poitrine. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir à ce nouveau geste si contraire à la personnalité d'Isaac. Seulement, il me suffisait d'obtenir une nouvelle prise de son odeur envoûtante pour que j'oubliais toute mes questions et me laissa absorber dans son étreinte. Je refermais mes bras autour de son dos sans condition avant de rougir légèrement quand je le sentis me rapprocher d'avantage de lui. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à nos dernière étreinte amicales. Je pouvais littéralement sentir chaque partie de son corps contre ma poitrine, chaque muscles qui composait ses abs si bien dessiner. J'écarquillais les yeux à ma pensée et enfouis plus profondément ma tête dans la poitrine du garçon ce qui suscita un souffle douloureux d'Isaac. Je reculais instantanément de l'étreinte à cela et leva mes yeux pour rencontrer le regard du garçon avec préoccupation. Mon regard tomba à nouveau sur sa poitrine recouverte de son sweat à capuche et je relevais mes yeux avec détermination.

''Retire ton sweat, Isaac !'' Ordonnais-je durement comme je me préparais déjà pour ce que j'allais voir mais le garçon ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'exécuter me faisant le regarder avec légère confusion.''Isaac ?''

'' C'est … c'est rien, Hailee.'' S'empressa le garçon comme il prit un pas de recul comme-ci il voulait échapper à mon regard avant qu'il regarda n'importe où sauf à moi dans la nervosité.''Je t'a-t'assure. Je vais bien.''

Je relâchais un soupir comme je pensais sincèrement à combien il pouvait être vraiment difficile sur le sujet avant de mordre durement sur ma joue intérieur dans la frustration. Je pouvais comprendre combien il se sentait vulnérable et honteux quand il me montrait ses blessures mais cela ne m'importait pas. Peu importe les bleus qu'il arborait cela ne changeait pas ma perspective que j'avais sur lui. Il était toujours le même garçon doux et courageux qui osait travaillé dans un cimetière en dépit de tout. Pour moi, il n'était pas faible et cela voulait vraiment dire quelque chose quand on savait l'importance que j'accordais aux faiblesses.

Je regardais comme il marcha jusqu'à mon bureau à la recherche d'un changement de sujet avant qu'il s'empara de mon manuel de chimie. Il le leva dans ma direction avec une expression incertaine et j'arquais un sourcil partagé entre l'envie de rire à sa suggestion ou plutôt secouer la tête avec lassitude.

''Sérieusement, Isaac ?'' Demandais-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine et je repérais le regard d'Isaac s'arrêter sur mon torse me faisant regarder ce qui l'avait interpeller. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres comme je constatais que mon action avait tiré légèrement mon tee-shirt révélant une infime partie de mon estomac et je relevais les yeux sur Isaac pour voir le blush se répandant sur ses joues.''Hm … Isaac ?''

Le regard du garçon s'agrandit comme celui d'un cerf prit dans les phares d'une voiture et je laissais un rire passer mes lèvres avant de marcher jusqu'à lui pour prendre le manuel de ses mains. Je marchais jusqu'à mon lit et m'installa sur ce dernier avec mes jambes croisées avant de me mettre à la recherche du chapitre de chimie.

Je pouvais encore sentir les yeux bleu d'Isaac sur moi et je détachais mon regard du manuel pour le regarder avec un sourire amusé.'' Tu ne voulais pas étudier ?''

''Oh ! Euh … ou-oui … ou-oui !'' Répondit le garçon blond en retrouvant à nouveau son air de timidité avant qu'il fit lentement son chemin à mes côtés.

Je me postais face à lui avec le manuel assit sur mes jambes nues avant de le tendre en direction du garçon.'' Comment tu as fait au dernier test ?''

''Je … euh … j'ai eu un D.'' Répondit maladroitement Isaac en se passant une main dans ses boucles blonde dans la gêne et je lui donnais un léger regard moqueur avant de me surprendre moi-même comme je laissais tomber mon front contre le crête de son épaule.

''Tu crai … nt … vr … ai … ment à la ch … imie, La … hey !'' Déclarais-je contre le tissus de coton ouaté.

Isaac baissa ses yeux sur le haut du crâne de la brune depuis que son beau visage était actuellement caché contre son épaule et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir cette chaleur l'envahir à sa proximité. Hailee semblait de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui et il ne savait pas vraiment si il pourrait faire comme-ci de rien n'était encore longtemps. Chaque fois qu'elle le touchait, il semblait s'enflammer dans une sorte d'étincelle et il mourrait toujours envie de plus. Surtout maintenant. Il ne savait pas si cela était un autre des effets que Derek lui avait expliquer où même si cela voulait dire que la morsure avait marché mais il pouvait certainement déjà ce sentir plus confiant. Du moins, avec elle. Il était encore relativement nouveau avec ces contacts physique qui n'impliquaient pas de violence mais il était certain qu'il en voulait plus. Seulement, il savait que cela n'arriverait probablement jamais. Enfin, il espérait sincèrement qu'il se trompait et que la morsure marcherait mais en attendant, il devait se contenter de ce que la brune lui offrait. Il savait qu'une amitié avec Hailee serait toujours mieux que perdre la fille à jamais. Elle était bien trop importante pour lui.

Il laissa un rire faible à la remarque de la brune et Hailee retira son visage de son sweat pour le regarder avec ses beaux yeux noisettes. Chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, il se sentait aimé. Il désirait constamment pour ses regards. L'attention qu'elle lui portait était inespéré et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre que tout cela pourrait s'arrêter un jour. Il était bien conscient que prendre la morsure de Derek pourrait détruire ce qu'il avait mais il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de protéger Hailee et il avait besoin de se protéger lui-même. Il en avait assez de paraître faible aux yeux de la brune. Il savait qu'elle voulait juste l'aider mais elle ne savait pas combien il était humiliant et dégradant pour lui quand elle tendait à ses blessures.

Je remarquais le regard d'Isaac devenir de plus en plus lointain et un froncement de sourcils s'installa sur mon visage comme je posais doucement ma main sur sa joue pour le faire me regarder. Je pouvais voir la surprise et la chaleur sur son visage à mon action mais cela n'était pas ce qui m'importait. Isaac avait tendance à retomber dans les mots dégradants de son père et je ne voulais pas qu'il pensait que cela était la vérité. Je me sentais instantanément coupable pour avoir souligné ses lacunes.

''Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça comme ça.'' M'excusais-je avec un regard coupable et je pouvais voir les orbes bleutées du garçon s'élargir avant qu'il secoua la tête me forçant à retirer ma main de son visage.

''Non … no-non ! '' Objecta-t-il avec empressement avant de saisir ma main dans la sienne.'' C'est … tu n'as rien fait de mal.''

Je décidais de changer de sujet et reporta mon regard sur le manuel de chimie mais non sans garder ma main dans la sienne.'' Alors … au sujet de la chimie …''

Je m'arrêtais avec une légère confusion comme Isaac me prit le livre des mains me faisant le regarder avec un sourcil hausser dans l'interrogation comme un sourire orna soudainement ses lèvres rosées. Je me complaisais dans ce sourire rare avant de le copier avec malice.

'' J'ai besoin de ce livre si tu veux que je t'enseigne la chimie.'' L'informais-je d'un ton de fait même-ci mon sourire était toujours sur mes lèvres.

En simple réponse, le garçon se contenta de lever le livre plus haut en signe de défi et s'était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour me redresser sur mes jambes sur mon lit avant d'essayer d'atteindre pour le livre.

''Isaac ! Rends-moi ce livre.'' Ordonnais-je même-ci mon rire trahissait mon amusement et le garçon leva d'avantage le livre de ma portée m'obligeant à le regarder avec mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine dans l'ennui.''Lahey !''

''Oui ?'' Minauda Isaac dans un ton faussement innocent comme un sourire hilare ornait maintenant ses lèvres et je mordais sur ma lèvre inférieur dans l'amusement.

Je n'étais vraiment pas habitué à ce niveau de confiance chez le garçon et même-ci il était quelque peu étrange, je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'en plaindre. Il semblait vraiment plus heureux en quelque sorte et cela suffisait à me faire sourire. Je ne savais pas depuis quand le bonheur du garçon m'importait autant mais il le faisait et en ce moment, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir comme une de ses adolescentes normales.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, je sautais à califourchon sur les jambes d'Isaac faisant geler inconsciemment le garçon et j'atteignais le livre dans sa main figé dans l'air. Un sourire victorieux orna mes lèvres dans la victoire comme je baissais mon regard sur le garçon simplement pour prendre conscience de notre position. Je remarquais le regard ahurit et embarrassé du garçon et laissa un léger sourire orner mes lèvres comme je m'empressais de descendre de lui avec un air faussement innocent. Je tentais d'ignorer la chaleur que je ressentais soudainement dans mon bas-ventre à la pensée de notre contact précédent et retourna m'asseoir à ses côtés comme-ci de rien n'était.

Je retraversais le livre de chimie pour la bonne page quand je réalisais qu'Isaac n'était toujours pas sortie de son état abasourdit me faisant sourire d'avantage dans l'amusement. Je décidais de jouer avec lui un peu plus et me hissa légèrement sur mes genoux avant d'atteindre son oreille. Je murmurais doucement son prénom et il garçon cassa aussitôt sa tête vers moi cognant fortement mon nez malgré lui.

''Oh !'' Gémis-je en retombant sur mon lit en me tenant mon nez dans la douleur et je pouvais entendre Isaac se redresser brusquement dans la culpabilité.

''O-oh, Hailee … je … oh … je suis vraiment désolé.'' S'empressa le garçon et je ne pouvais pas retenir l'éclat de rire à travers ma douleur à la situation.

Je me redressais en me tenant encore le nez depuis que la douleur battait encore avant de poser mes yeux sur Isaac avec amusement.''Je suppose que cela m'apprendras à vouloir jouer avec toi.''

''Jouer avec … '' Le léger froncement de sourcils confus du garçon ne tarda pas à se transformer dans l'incrédulité quand il réalisa ce que je voulais dire et je pouvais voir son regard se remplir de malice comme il reposa son attention sur moi.'' Ah oui, hein ? Tu veux jouer.''

C'était maintenant à mon tour de le regarder confus avant d'écarquiller les yeux quand il me saisissait les côtés. Il commença à me chatouiller activement et avant même que je le savais, je me retrouvais mon dos contre sa poitrine comme j'essayais de me sortir de ses mains. Je riais à gorge déployée et était mentalement reconnaissante que ma mère était sortie où sinon nous aurions pu avoir de sérieux problème.

Bientôt, le souffle me manqua et je suppliais maintenant Isaac de me laisser aller entre mes éclats de rires. J'étais vraiment sensible quand il en venait au chatouille.

Finalement, Isaac se lassa de me torturer et fini par me laisser reprendre mon souffle comme je posais maintenant contre sa large poitrine. Je me réajustais inconsciemment contre lui avec ma tête proche de son cœur et je pouvais sentir le garçon geler sous moi avant qu'il déplaça d'une manière hésitante ses mains sur mon abdomen. Je retenais un léger frisson quand ses longs doigts pâturaient la peau de mon ventre découvert depuis que mon tee-shirt était remonté durant notre petite lutte avant que je levais les yeux pour rencontrer son regard timide. Ce dernier jugea mon regard pour de l'inconfort et s'empressa de retirer ses mains mais je les retenaient avant de les reposer sur mes hanches. Je l'entendis relâcher un souffle profond à mon action et nous restions sans bouger où même dire un seul mot durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac commença à dessiner de léger cercle sur ma peau découverte. Je sentis instantanément une nouvelle chaleur s'emparer de mon corps et je fermais aussitôt les yeux en mordant ma lèvre inférieur. Son toucher était doux et hésitant et je ne savais absolument pas comment il pouvait me faire ressentir ainsi avec un simple touché. C'était comme-ci mon corps était envahit de flammes brûlante et bientôt, de léger coup d'électricité commença à me parcourir. Je me retournais sur le ventre en posant mes bras sur la poitrine d'Isaac et ajusta ma tête pour plonger mon regard dans celui du garçon. Pas un mot ne quittaient nos lèvres comme nous nous contentions de nous jauger avec de légers sourire sur nos lèvres et je réalisais que je n'avais jamais été aussi contenu qu'avant aujourd'hui. C'était comme-ci la présence d'Isaac suffisait à m'apaiser. Tout les derniers événements semblaient de lointain souvenir et la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était combien Isaac était confortable. Je fermais mes yeux comme je pouvais ressentir la fatigue de la journée de me rattraper et bientôt, je pouvais sentir les doigts d'Isaac caresser doucement mes cheveux. Je me forçais à rouvrir mes yeux à cela et le regarda avec curiosité.

''Tu es plus confiant aujourd'hui.'' Remarquais-je avec un petit sourire avant de le regarder plus intensément quand je vis son expression tomber dans la nervosité.''Tout vas bien, Isaac ?''

''Je … euh … oui.'' Bégaya le garçon en reprenant son attitude timide me faisant le regarder plus attentivement.

Je me dégageais du garçon avant de me redresser sur mes coudes. Je pouvais voir son regard diminuer quelque peu à mon action et je m'empressais de me saisir de sa main avant de reporter mon regard sur lui.'' Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas ?''

Isaac avala nerveusement à ma question me faisant douter de sa réponse comme je rétrécis légèrement mon regard sur lui et je pouvais voir qu'il devenait de plus en plus anxieux. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui se passait avec lui mais il était certainement différent et je n'étais pas certaine d'apprécier ce changement. Il était toujours Isaac mais il semblait encore plus mystérieux qu'avant et je n'étais pas sûr si je voulais à nouveau passer par tout ça. Notre amitié me convenait et je ne voulais pas la perdre. Il était devenu une constante dans ma vie actuelle et il était probablement la seule chose dont j'étais sûr.

''Tu sais quoi ?'' M'exclamais-je soudainement avant de reprendre position sur sa poitrine.''Oublie ça.''

Isaac regarda le visage d'Hailee dans la culpabilité comme elle ferma à nouveau ses yeux avant de se réajuster sur sa poitrine se faisant plus confortable. En tout autre moment, une rougeur aurait colorée ses joues comme son cœur se serait considérablement accélérer mais en ce moment, il ne pouvait pas oublier son regard quand elle avait remit en question son honnêteté envers elle. Derek lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait en parler à personne mais il était certain que plus il se rapprochait d'Hailee et plus cela serait difficile pour lui de lui mentir. Elle remarquait plus de chose que quiconque et il était encore nouveau à tout ça. Seulement, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais la laisser allée. Surtout lorsqu'elle se tenait actuellement comme ça sur lui. La sensation de son corps contre le sien était tout autre de chose de ce qu'il avait jamais ressentit et son regard tomba à nouveau sur sa peau dénudée. Il avala difficilement comme son corps semblait à se réchauffer à la simple vue de ses longues jambes athlétiques avant qu'il sentit sa main s'accrocher à son sweat. Son regard retomba sur le doux visage de la brune et il pouvait voir sa poitrine montant et descendant de façon régulièrement calme lui indiquant qu'elle s'était endormit. Un petit sourire traversa ses lèvres comme il se complaisait à l'observer dormir et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais la laisser aller.

 **Hey, donc nous avons commencer la saison 2 ! J'espère que ces derniers chapitre vont ont plus et j'espére que les prochains aussi !**

 **Beaucoup d'Isaac et Hailee dans ce chapitre, je ne sais pas si vous aimez la dynamique de leur relation mais attendez-vous à en voir d'avantage dans les prochains chapitre, Isaac est un personnage clé dans la vie d'Hailee tout comme Allison donc n'hésiter pas à me faire part de vos impressions :)**

 **Xoxo**


	17. -Because he is innocent ! -

Les choses reprenaient lentement leurs cours, du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Je sortais actuellement de mon cours de violoncelle et M. Evans n'avait pas été si grossier que d'habitude depuis qu'il semblait que je m'étais définitivement améliorer selon lui et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté. Je montais derrière le volant de ma voiture avant de refermer ma portière quand je sentis la poche arrière de mon jean vibrer. Je tirais mon téléphone avec un léger froncement de sourcils avant d'apercevoir le nombre de Jackson amplifiant mon froncement de sourcils. J'étais tenté d'effacer son message sans même le lire après ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la semaine mais mon instinct décida contre moi comme j'appuyais malgré moi sur l'enveloppe.

 _Hey, Lee_

 _Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'autre fois. Peut-tu me rejoindre au champs ?_

 _Jackson_

Je regardais le texte dans l'incrédulité totale avant de relâcher un grognement ennuyé avant que je mettais le contact. Je tirais en dehors du parking du studio de musique avant de m'engager sur la route maintenant familière qui menait au champs. Je ne tardais pas à atteindre l'endroit et je me garais juste en face de l'arbre avec la cible avant de chercher des yeux pour la porsche argentée simplement pour froncer les sourcils lorsque je ne pouvais la trouver nulle part. Je m'emparais instantanément de mon téléphone et tapa un texte ennuyé à l'attention du garçon pour savoir où il se trouvait. Je me détachais en attendant sa réponse quand j'entendis les petites répercutions de gouttes de pluie sur mon pare-brise. Je tournais mon attention sur l'extérieur à travers ma fenêtre et leva les bras au ciel dans l'exaspération quand je vis la pluie fine se transformer en torrent. Je revérifiais mon cellulaire pour une réponse de l'idiot avant de me pencher à nouveau dans mon siège quand j constatais qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu. Je levais les yeux sur mon plafond en écoutant le bruit de la pluie frappant durement le métal. Je devenais de plus en plus agacé en mesure que les minutes passaient et j'étais maintenant vraiment en colère contre le connard pompeux. Je regardais l'horloge sur mon tableau de bord pour réaliser que cela faisait déjà plus d'une demi-heure que je l'attendais stupidement quand il ne viendrait probablement pas et je pouvais déjà sentir les larmes de colère se former derrière mes yeux. J'avais été vraiment stupide pour me laisser avoir par Jackson. Je pouvais déjà l'imaginer avoir un grand rire en ce moment alors que j'étais ici.

Dans un accès de colère, je tournais furieusement la clé, tournant le moteur à la vie et appuya fortement sur l'accélérateur avant de faire marche arrière. Je gardais mes yeux sur la route à peine visible à cause de la pluie comme j'écrivais actuellement un message salé à l'attention de Jackson et jeta violemment mon téléphone dans le siège passager une fois que j'avais envoyé le texte.

J'ajustais mes mains sur le volant comme la pluie rendait vraiment difficile pour moi de conduire et actionna mes essuies-glace au maximum avant de tourner en direction de ma maison. Je savais que j'aurais la maison pour moi toute seule depuis que Dénis dormait chez un de ses amis et ma mère semblait à peine à la maison depuis l'arrivée de mon grand-père.

Je ne tardais pas remonter mon allée avant de tirer le frein à main et coupa le moteur. La pluie était toujours en court d'exécution comme je m'empressais de sortir de ma voiture avant d'enfoncer ma clé dans la serrure. Je refermais rapidement derrière moi depuis que le si peu de temps que j'avais passé dehors avait suffit à me tremper entièrement et je lâchais un soupir lasse comme je retombais contre ma porte d'entrée.

Je me forçais à me déplacer et grimaça à chacun de mes pas comme mes vêtements semblaient collé à mon corps dans l'inconfort. Je montais l'escalier jusqu'à ma chambre avant de retirer rapidement mon tee-shirt et le jeta sur le sol sans soin. Je nouais mes cheveux humide dans un chignon désordonné comme je me dirigeais dans ma salle de bain. Je faisais couler l'eau de ma douche avant de marcher de nouveau dans ma chambre pour une paire de vêtement de nuit. Je me saisissais d'un simple pantalon de yoga ainsi qu'un crop-top à capuche nike avant de retourner dans ma salle de bain. Je sautais sous l'eau chaude me réchauffant presque instantanément et m'appuya contre la paroi avant de soupirer de lassitude.

Mon esprit retourna sur les dernières occupations de ma mère et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que mon monde allait bientôt sombrer dans quelque chose de dangereux et éprouvant. Je n'avais pas pu retirer ce mauvais pressentiment depuis l'arrivé de Gérard et je savais qu'il fallait à tout prix que je reprenais contact avec Allison avant qu'il soit trop tard. Mes relations avec la brune avaient été assez tendu depuis la dernière fois et je me sentais quelque peu coupable pour avoir cassé à elle. Elle n'était pas vraiment responsable de tout ce désastre. Tout comme ne l'était pas Scott. Je suppose qu'il me fallait juste un bouquet émissaire pour relâcher ma colère et ma frustration. Je secouais la tête comme je coupais l'eau avant de marcher à l'extérieur de la douche pour récupérer une serviette. Je l'enroulais autour de mon corps humide avant d'attraper ma paire de pantalon de yoga et l'enfila sous ma serviette. Je retirais cette dernière avant de la jeter dans le panier à linge et fini par mettre mon sweat avant de dénouer les nœuds dans mes cheveux. Je rencontrais mon reflet avec une grimace depuis que j'avais encore des poches sous les yeux et je reposais ma brosse contre le lavabo avant de me baisser pour me saisir de ma boite de pilule de complément de vitamine. Je me versais deux petits cachets blanc dans le creux de ma paume avant de les avaler en déglutissant. Je refermais le couvercle et les posa contre sur mon étagère avant de marcher de nouveau dans ma chambre.

Je faisais un chemin direct pour mon lit et n'emmitouflais sous les couvertures avec un soupir de contentement. La chaleur et la douce odeur de lessive à la fleur d'oranger m'enveloppait et je me laissais reposer contre mon oreiller un moment avant de me rappeler de mon idée première. Je me tournais sur mon flanc pour atteindre mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet simplement pour me rappeler qu'il gisait toujours à l'intérieur de ma voiture. Je grognais de frustration avant de rejeter les couvertures hors de moi et marcha tout droit en direction de la sortie. Je dévalais rapidement les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de déverrouiller ma porte d'entrée et de gémir à la vue de la pluie toujours en pleine exécution à l'extérieur. Je regardais mes pieds nues dans l'indécision avant de lever les yeux au ciel et me mis à courir tout droit sous la pluie pour ma voiture. Je récupérais rapidement mon téléphone avant de claquer ma portière fermée et rentra rapidement dans la sûreté de ma maison. J'étais une nouvelle fois humide de la pluie et je regardais mon téléphone avec ennui. Allison me revaudra ça.

Je tapais un message texte rapide pour la brune en même temps que je remontais dans ma chambre et referma la porte derrière moi avant que je retirais mes vêtements pour la deuxième fois. Je décidais de dormir dans une simple brassière de sport ainsi qu'un short court depuis que j'avais la paresse de me changer à nouveau et je posais mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet avant de retourner sous mes couvertures. Je fermais mes yeux en ralentissant ma respiration et ne tarda pas à tomber de fatigue.

Bien, je dormais paisiblement jusqu'à ce que j'entendis ma fenêtre étant tirée ouverte et je bondissais dans mon lit dans un sursaut avant de hausser un sourcil légèrement confus quand je vis que cela n'était qu'Isaac.

''Oh mon dieu !'' Exhalais-je en tenant ma poitrine dans le soulagement.'' Tu dois vraiment arrêter de venir par ma fenêtre, Isaac. Je vais finir par te frapper un jour.''

'' Je … euh … désolé ?'' Hésita le garçon en se grattant nerveusement ses cheveux humide et je balayais rapidement son corps pour constater qu'il était trempé de la tête aux pieds.

Je rejetais aussitôt mes couvertures hors de moi depuis que je pensais que quelque chose d'horrible lui était encore arrivé avant de me ruer sur le garçon oubliant complètement ma tenue actuelle.

''Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es blessé ? Pourquoi tu es trempé ?'' Débitais-je rapidement complètement inconsciente du regard avide que le garçon me portait en ce moment comme il prenait lentement dans ma tenue dénudée et je relevais les yeux sur son visage à son manque de réponse simplement pour constater son regard fixe.'' Je vais mettre un tee-shirt. Et te chercher une serviette.''

Je faisais déjà mon chemin dans ma salle de bain comme je l'informais de mes actions et je ne tardais pas à enfiler le sweat maintenant sec que j'avais laisser sur le sol avant de revenir auprès du garçon avec une serviette propre. Je la donnais au garçon et le regarda se sécher les cheveux avant de balayer ses vêtements humide d'un œil critique avant que je jetais un œil sur l'horloge de mon réveil.

Je donnais un regard interrogateur sur Isaac avant de croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine dans le soucis.''Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Isaac ?''

Isaac regarda Hailee dans l'incertitude. Devrait-il lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec son père ? Où même lui dire ce qu'il était ? Derek lui avait dit de n'en parler à personne et encore moins à la fille qui l'intéressait mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir tout lui dire. Il était encore sous le choc de l'attaque de son père et l'information qu'il n'avait plus personne n'avait pas encore vraiment encore coulée dans son esprit. Il savait qu'il aurait du rester à la station avec Derek mais il était effrayé et vraiment paniqué et il s'était sentit comme-ci il allait explosé. Derek lui avait enseigner de penser à la personne qu'il aimait, de se concentrer sur elle pour s'empêcher de se déplacer mais quand il pensait à Hailee rien de cela marchait. Il voyait son sourire, la manière qu'elle le réchauffait rien qu'avec un seule toucher et combien elle le faisait se sentir en sécurité. Elle lui faisait accélérer son cœur comme personne et c'était pour cela qu'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler comme Derek avait dit que Scott faisait avec Allison.

D'autant plus qu'il savait maintenant qu'elle était essentiellement son ennemi. Enfin, c'était ce que Derek pensait. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait rien dit quand son Alpha avait mentionné Hailee. Il savait qu'il devait être fidèle à Derek mais la brune devant lui était bien trop importante pour lui pour rester éloigné. Elle s'était occupé de lui comme personne n'avait avant et il ne pourrait jamais être assez reconnaissant pour cela.

Il secoua la tête avec un faible ''rien.'' avant de regarder n'importe où sauf à moi. Je rétrécissais mon regard sur lui dans la suspicion avant de me rapprocher du garçon dans l'espoir de le faire s'ouvrir à moi.

''Isaac … juste parle-moi !'' Murmurais-je doucement comme je posais ma main sur la sienne et je pouvais voir les yeux du garçon devenir de plus en plus humide à mesure qu'il se retenait.

Je savais maintenant que tout ce qui avait pu se passer était grave et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de devenir de plus en plus inquiète pour le garçon. Je laissais aller instantanément de sa main et enroula mes bras autour de lui avant de le rapprocher de moi dans une étreinte serré. Cela suffisait pour faire casser le garçon et bientôt, il enroula serré ses bras autour de mon dos comme les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Je pouvais sentir sa joue humide se reposer sur le haut de mon crâne et le garçon me rapprocha encore plus proche de lui comme-ci j'étais une sorte de bouée de sauvetage.

Autant que je voulais le tenir jusqu'à ce que tout irait mieux pour lui, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir savoir ce qui lui était arrivée et je me reculais légèrement mais non sans garder mes mains autour du garçon. Isaac plongea ses yeux embués de larmes dans mes propres, changeant la couleur de ses yeux dans une teinte beaucoup plus claire presque cyan avant que je formulais à nouveau ma question.

''Mon père … je-je … il est mort. Et, je … je l'ai vue.'' Renifla-t-il entre ses sanglots me faisant écarquillés mes yeux.

Que ? Comment ? Tellement de question m'assaillirent que j'étais complètement incapable de faire autre chose que serrer à nouveau le garçon pour le confort. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par mort ? Et comment ça, il l'avait vu ? Je ne dirais pas que l'idée de l'homme ne faisant plus partie de ce monde ne me réjouissait pas mais il y avait des questions plus importante en ce moment. Seulement, je ne savais absolument pas comment aborder le sujet avec le garçon. Autant que je n'avais d'habitude aucun problème avec l'honnêteté les choses étaient beaucoup plus délicates et je ne savais pas si je devais poser les questions.

Bon sang, je ne savais même pas si je devais présenter des condoléances étant donné sa relation avec l'homme. En fait, je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire. J'étais juste paralysé par la nouvelle.

Je me détachais à nouveau du garçon dans l'incertitude avant de prendre sa main pour le conduire vers mon lit. Un blush s'installa aussitôt sur les joues pâles du garçon malgré ses larmes et je forçais un petit sourire sur mes lèvres avant de remarquer ses vêtements humide.

'' Tu vas devoir les retirer.'' L'informais-je en pointant à ses vêtements et le garçon me surprenait comme il détacha sa main de la mienne avant de retirer son sweat clairement plus à l'aise que la dernière fois.

Isaac regarda comme Hailee marcha jusqu'à son lit avant de monter dedans le faisant la regarder dans la légère surprise et la timidité. Il était encore hésitant à se retrouver aussi proche de la brune même-si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. En fait, si il devait être honnête il s'était retrouver bien plus de fois à penser à son corps contre le sien et il sentit ses joues se colorer à la simple pensée.

Elle tapota la place à ses côtés pour l'intimer et il posa son sweat sur le sol avant de donner un regard toujours aussi étonné sur son flanc où la morsure avait guérit avant que remarquer que son pantalon était également trempé. Il releva la tête dans la timidité comme il croisa le regard d'Hailee. '' Est-ce que … est-ce que ça te dérange … enfin, je veux di-dire … ''

Je réalisais ce qu'Isaac voulait dire avec un regard large avant de hocher timidement la tête pour une raison quelconque. Il retira son pantalon attirant mon regard malgré moi sur son boxer noir et je devais me forcer à détourner le regard comme il monta à son tour dans mon lit.

Je pouvais sentir son frisson lorsque nos peaux nues entrèrent en contact et je sentis mes joues devenir rouge d'embarras. Je me forçais à pensée à tout sauf au garçon à moitié nu à mes côtés mais cela était vraiment difficile quand je pouvais sentir sa peau irradiant cette chaleur accueillante. Je déviais inconsciemment vers lui comme une sorte d'aimant et avant même que je puisse réaliser ce que je faisais, je posais ma tête sur sa large poitrine avant d'envelopper ma main sur son torse. Je pouvais sentir le garçon se raidir sous moi et je levais timidement mes yeux pour rencontrer ses orbes bleutés avec hésitation.

''Est-ce que c'est bien ?'' Demandais-je presque dans un murmure et je pouvais voir le garçon avaler dans la nervosité comme il hocha silencieusement sa tête.

Je laissais un sourire orner mes lèvres à son accord timide avant de reporter mon oreille près de son cœur. J'écoutais calmement les battements calme de rythme cardiaque avant de constater qu'il semblait incroyablement tendu. Je lâchais un petit rire malgré moi avant de poser mon regard sur le garçon qui semblait me regarder avec confusion.

Je secouais la tête avant de chercher pour son bras libre et le posa autour de mon dos sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Je pouvais voir ses yeux allés large avant qu'il réajusta sa prise avec hésitation. Je reposais ma tête contre lui en profitant pleinement de la chaleur qu'il dégageait et ferma mes yeux en savourant tout simplement sa présence.

''Hey, Hailee, pourquoi tu n'es pas … '' Je faisais aussitôt un bond dans mon lit en même temps qu'Isaac et écarquilla des yeux à la vue de mon petit-frère.'' … oh ! Ew ! Mes yeux !''

Je le regardais dans la panique comme il recula rapidement à l'extérieur de ma chambre avant de me retourner vers Isaac qui semblait arborer la même expression et je me tirais rapidement en dehors de mon lit avant de courir après mon frère.

''Dénis ! Attends, je peux expliquer !'' Déclarais-je véritablement maladroite avant de mordre durement sur ma joue lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi avec un sourire mauvais.

''Alors toi et Isaac, hein ?'' Jubila le diable avec supériorité comme il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

'' Nous sommes juste amis !'' Rectifiais-je sèchement avant de continuer dans l'irritation comme je vis son regard sceptique.''Je ne fais pas ce genre de chose comme la datation et tu le sais.''

Mon petit-frère me regarda toujours avec cette expression incrédule avant de laisser un sourire mal orner ses lèvres.''Hm … hm ! Donc laisse-moi récapituler ! Toi et Isaac êtes juste amis ?'' Je hochais la tête dans le soulagement de sa compréhension simplement pour rétrécir mon regard sur le munchkins à sa prochaine déclaration.''Bien, juste des amis qui dorment ensemble en sous-vêtements !''

''Nous n'étions pas … argh ! Peu importe, il suffit de me dire ce que tu veux en échange de ton silence !'' Cédais-je dans l'agacement comme je me pinçais le pont de mon nez et je vis le regard de Dénis s'allumer à l'entente de gain.

'' Je ne veux rien. J'aime bien Isaac.'' Déclara-t-il me faisant le regarder dans l'incrédulité.

Je plissais mes yeux sur lui dans la méfiance et je vis son sourire s'élargir considérablement me faisant redouter ses prochains mots. Je le regardais comme il retourna dans sa chambre mais non sans faire une pause et se retourner vers moi avec malice.

''Bien, n'oubliez juste pas de mettre une protection. Je ne me sens pas comme devenir un oncle maintenant.''

''Espèce de … '' M'écriais-je avec des yeux larges comme je prenais un pas vers lui simplement pour reculer lorsque le petit diable me claqua sa porte au nez avec un rire.'' Je te déteste !''

''Comme ces mignons ! Toi ! Agir comme une petite adolescente !'' Se moqua Dénis avec plus de rire et je levais les yeux au ciel avec de relâcher un soupir avec un regard hésitant sur la porte de ma chambre fermée.

Je n'avais peut-être aucun problème avec Isaac mais me faire surprendre par Dénis m'avais véritablement embarrassé et je ne savais plus vraiment comment me comporter en ce moment. Je relâchais un nouveau souffle avant de me forcer à retourner dans ma chambre simplement pour me cacher les yeux avec un halètement surpris.

''Oh … désolé !'' M'empressais-je de dire en me retournant maladroitement comme l'image du postérieur d'Isaac moulé dans son boxer était encore très frais dans mon esprit et je mordais ma lèvre inférieur dans la gêne lorsque j'entendis le rire nerveux d'Isaac derrière moi. Je me retournais avec ma main sur mes yeux avant de le regarder entre mes doigts simplement pour retirer ma main avec un légère ennui quand je le vis rire de plus belle.''Ce n'est pas drôle, Lahey.''

Il portait maintenant son jean avec son sweat et semblait pleinement profiter de mon embarras tandis que je le dévisageais avec mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine dans l'ennui. Puis, je me rappelais de la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait ici en premier lieu et mon expression irrité tomba rapidement dans l'incertitude et l'empathie. Isaac semblait remarquer mon changement d'humeur comme son regard tomba lui aussi et je m'approchais lentement du garçon avec préoccupation.

''Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?'' Demandais-je dans le soucis et je croisais son regard morose me faisant d'autant plus inquiète à son sujet.'' Tu sais … je ne pense pas que tu sois obligé de venir au lycée si tu n'en a pas envie.''

Un froncement de sourcils s'installa sur le visage du garçon blond sable comme il me regarda avant qu'il secoua la tête avec détermination.''Non … je vais bien.''

'' Isaac ... ''

''J'ai dis que j'allais bien, Hailee !'' Cingla soudainement le garçon me faisant sursauter malgré moi et je le regardais légèrement choqué avant d'avaler avec un hochement de tête sec. Je le dépassais sans un regard quand je sentis sa main s'enrouler autour de mon poignée, me retenant.''Hailee … je … je suis désolé. Je … c'est juste difficile, d'accord.''

Isaac pouvait ressentir les effets de la pleine lune. Le bruit ennuyeux des pas du petit-frère d'Hailee, les tic-tac de l'horloge se trouvant à l'étage en dessous était trop pour lui et il voulait juste embrasser Hailee ici et maintenant. Il voulait tellement lui dire comment il se sentait mais il savait que les effets de la pleine lune étaient probablement ce qui le poussait en ce moment. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité et encore moins changer devant elle. Il se concentra sur les battements de son cœur et prit un souffle de son odeur acidulée avant de croiser son regard noisette quand elle se retourna vers lui.

''C'est bien, je suppose.'' Répondis-je dans l'incertitude avant de pointer en direction de ma commode.''J'ai besoin de récupérer des affaires, tu sais.''

Le garçon me lâcha aussitôt dans la compréhension et je tentais de garder un visage aussi neutre que possible même si je pouvais encore noter les changements soudain du garçon. Je tirais le tiroir de ma commode et opta pour une chemise blanche avec un jean skinny noir avant de me diriger vers ma salle de bain. Je fermais la porte derrière moi depuis que je n'étais plus seule et me changea rapidement dans mon choix de vêtements pour la journée avant de refaire mon chemin à l'intérieur de ma chambre en détachant mes cheveux. Je surprenais Isaac à me vérifier ouvertement et je fronçais à nouveau les sourcils à son nouvel élan de confiance. Cela n'était pas une mauvaise chose pour le garçon mais ça restait encore quelque peu étrange pour moi.

Soudain, la sonnerie de mon téléphone nous interpella simultanément et je me dirigeais vers ma table de chevet avant de remarquer la brève grimace douloureuse d'Isaac comme-ci la sonnerie était trop forte pour lui.

Je me saisissais de mon téléphone en faisant une légère pause pour observer le garçon et le questionna dans la méfiance.'' Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Isaac ?''

''Hm ?'' Fredonna le garçon distrait avant de s'empresser de hocher la tête quand il remarqua mon regard soupçonneux.'' Oh … ouais, très bien.''

Je l'observais un peu plus avant de secouer légèrement la tête en retournant à mon écran de téléphone. Je cliquais sur l'icône de ma messagerie et ouvris le message texte d'Allison.

 _Je vais chercher Lydia ce matin, est-ce que tu veux que je passe te chercher aussi ?_

 _Ps : nous devons parler de … enfin … nous devons parler._

 _xoxo Ally_

J'étais tellement concentrer sur la lecture du message que je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à Isaac jusqu'à ce qu'il posa doucement sa main sur mon épaule me faisant légèrement sursauter. Je fis volte-face pour le regarder avant de m'éloigner du garçon en refermant mon téléphone. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement le laisser me voir tomber dans mes trains de pensées silencieux et ce pour n'importe qui. C'était juste différent avec Isaac et je savais que cela était actuellement plus compliqué. Les choses étaient toujours plus compliquées avec le garçon. Je me saisissais de ma paire de converse blanche basse et les chaussa rapidement avant d'attraper mes clés de voiture ainsi que d'une veste kaki avant de donner un regard sur le garçon.

''Tu es prêt ?'' M'enquis-je de demander d'un ton impassible et je pouvais voir son regard tomber dans un froncement de sourcils à mon comportement distant.

Seulement, je ne pouvais pas vraiment me laisser allé avec lui. J'avais déjà agis assez laxiste en sa présence et je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. Surtout lorsqu'il montrait autant de changement de caractère. J'avais l'impression que mon attachement pour lui obscurcissait mon jugement.

Je passais devant lui avant de commencer à descendre les escaliers. Je ne tardais pas à entendre les pas du garçon à ma suite et je récupérais des sachets de pop-tarte d'un des placards avant d'en lancer à Isaac.

''Ok, où est la précipitation ?'' Demanda Isaac à ma suite comme j'étais déjà à travers le couloir.

Je poussais la porte ouverte et lui répondis sans même le regarder.'' Allison et Lydia m'attendent au lycée.''

C'était un mensonge mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment me comporter avec le garçon. Je me sentais partagé et incroyablement coupable en ce moment. Surout après ce qu'il avait subit avec son père. Bien, penser à l'homme me rappela de toute mes interrogations et je montais dans ma voiture avec Isaac sur mes talons avant de me tourner vers ce dernier. Je le regardais comme il se boucla avant de laisser un sourire sur ses lèvres comme il croisa mon regard. Je lui donnais un sourire serré avant de mettre le contact et ne tarda pas à reculer dans mon allée.

La moitié du trajet se passa dans un silence relativement tendu jusqu'à ce que je m'arrêtais à un feu rouge. Je me penchais contre mon siège avec un soupir avant de remarquer l'agitation mal à l'aise d'Isaac à cause de sa hauteur ne correspondant pas vraiment au siège.

Un sourire orna mes lèvres avant que je secouais la tête en remettant la première. Mon action semblait alerter le garçon comme il se tourna vers moi avec curiosité.''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?''

''Rien.'' Répondis-je avant d'élargir mon sourire avec un rire moqueur.'' Te voir t'agiter dans ce siège est juste divertissant.''

''Divertissant, hein ?'' Répéta Isaac avec un sourire sur ses lèvres me faisant le regarder dans la légère confusion avant d'imiter son sourire lorsqu'il élabora sa pensée.'' Tu n'as pas ce problème, hein, minuscule !''

''Minuscule ?'' M'exclamais-je dans l'incrédulité avec un sourire amusé.''Je te rappelles que je fais un très honorable 1m65.''

''C'est ce que je disais … minuscule.'' Fredonna Isaac avec un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres me faisant le regarder avec mes yeux plissés dans l'ennui.

''Venant d'un géant cela ne compte pas.'' Répliquais-je avec esprit comme un sourire orna mes lèvres et je pouvais voir le regard d'Isaac s'illuminer avec défi.

Le reste du trajet continua sur cette lancée même-ci j'avais toujours mes méfiances au sujet du garçon et je finissais par me garer devant le lycée avec un sourire sur mes lèvres. En dépit de toute, le garçon arrivait toujours à me faire sourire peu importe quoi et je me tournais vers Isaac pour le trouver à arborer le même sourire. C'était toujours étrange pour moi de le voir sourire et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me retrouver à nouveau éblouit par sa beauté.

Je récupérais mon sac à dos de la banquette arrière avant de descendre de ma voiture en même temps qu'Isaac. Je ne tardais pas à repérer Allison et Lydia faisant leurs chemin à travers les marches du lycée et je donnais un regard rapide sur Isaac avant de lui annoncer ma retraite. Je pouvais légèrement voir le regard de déception sur son visage mais je me forçais à continuer.

''Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?'' Entendis-je Allison demander à la blonde de fraise et je m'immisçais discrètement dans leurs conversation.

'' Rien de rien ? Vraiment rien ?'' Insistais-je avant de laisser un sourire sur mes lèvres comme je vis les deux filles sursauter à mon intrusion.

''Qu'est-ce que … '' S'exclama Lydia avant de me jeter un regard sombre dans l'ennui.'' Bien comme j'allais dire avant que nous étions grossièrement interrompu. Ils l'ont appelé un état de fugue, qui est essentiellement une façon de dire « nous n'avons aucune idée pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas vous rappeler courir à travers les bois nue pendant deux jours.''

Elle s'arrêta devant les portes closes tandis que je roulais ouvertement des yeux à son sarcasme évident avant qu'elle montra son corps avec complaisance.''Mais personnellement, ça m'est égale, j'ai perdu trois kilos.''

Je donnais un regard ennuyé sur Allison à cela avant de lever les yeux au ciel quand je vis la brune regarder Lydia avec un sourire prévenant.

''Tu es sûr que tu es prête pour ça ?'' S'inquiéta Allison connaissant évidemment pas assez la blonde de fraise pour savoir que réponse sarcastique allait être sur le bout de sa langue et je me pinçais déjà le nez en prévision.

''S'il te plait.'' Répondit Lydia en roulant des yeux.'' Ce n'est pas comme si ma tante était une psychopathe.''

Je rétrécissais instantanément mon regard sur la blonde de fraise à cela et pris un pas en avant en serrant mes poings mais Allison était plus rapide comme elle me retenu par le poignée. Je lui jetais un regard noir par-dessus mon épaule et la brune secoua la tête dans la négation me faisant soupirer avant que je suivais Lydia dans l'enceinte du lycée. Dès l'instant où la blonde de fraise avait pris un pas dans le couloir, l'ensemble des étudiants avaient geler dans leurs occupations et nous fixaient maintenant avec curiosité mal à placer me faisant sourire malgré moi. Pay-back était une salope parfois.

'' Peut-être que c'est les trois kilos.'' Jubila Allison à mes côtés.

''Où tout simplement le faite d'avoir couru nu !'' Ajoutais-je clairement pas prête à laisser la blonde fraise aller aussi facilement et Lydia se tourna vers moi avec un éclat avant de balayer une de ses mèches de son épaule avec attitude avant de marcher d'un pas conquérant à travers les élèves. Je regardais après elle avec un regard admiratif et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de secouer ma tête vers Allison.'' Elle sait faire une entrée. Je dois lui accorder ça.''

La brune laissa un rire à ma remarque quand je me rappelais que la pratique de Lacrosse avait lieue en ce moment. Je donnais un rapide regard sur Allison avant de l'avertir de mon départ. Je me pressais à travers les couloirs avant d'émerger rapidement sur le terrain de crosse. Je montais les gradins en cherchant instantanément pour le numéro 14 et leva aussitôt la main en direction d'Isaac quand il se tourna vers moi. La surprise était visible sur son visage comme il me renvoya ma vague d'une manière nerveuse avant que je remarquais son regard se porter sur Scott et Stiles. Je fronçais légèrement mes sourcils en m'asseyant sur un banc libre et concentra d'avantage mon attention sur le garçon blond. Je commençais sérieusement à me sentir étrange sur tout ce qui passait avec lui et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir ce mauvais pressentiment dans le creux de mon estomac. Il semblait beaucoup plus nerveux que d'habitude et même-ci la mort de son père pouvait expliquer son comportement, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rester sur mes gardes à son sujet. Ce qui était complètement fou et incroyablement dérangeant. Je détestais me sentir ainsi que le garçon. Il était la seule personne avec qui je me sentais inconditionnellement moi-même. Quand j'étais avec lui, je n'étais pas une Argent, ni une Jenkins. Je n'étais pas cette fille recherchant désespérément le contrôle et je n'étais certainement pas une partie du monde surnaturel. C'était juste Isaac et moi. Plus je pensais sur le sujet et plus je commençais à réaliser que mes sentiments pour le garçon n'étaient pas aussi innocent que je me plaisais à penser. Seulement, cela ne me ressemblait pas. Je n'étais pas ce genre de fille et même si Isaac me plaisait. Je détestais toujours autant le concept de la datation. Je … pourquoi je pensais même à ce sujet déjà ? Je n'avais jamais penser à cela avant.

Je concentrais de nouveau mon attention sur le terrain à l'entente de l'excitation étrange du coach et fronça légèrement les sourcils quand je vis Scott se diriger vers les buts. Ce n'était pas sa position et après le premier jour des sélections, je pouvais dire que cela n'était pas ce qu'il préférait.

Je savais instantanément que quelque chose clochait lorsque Scott fonça instantanément sur l'autre joueur, l'envoyant voler sur le sol avec un bruit écœurant.

''Oh mon dieu !'' Haletais-je contre ma main en faisant une grimace au son résonnant encore dans l'air avant de regarder le coach dans l'incrédulité total comme il se contenta de crier sur Scott au lieu de l'exclure.

Je reportais mon attention sur la ligne de joueur en attente de leurs tour et chercha Isaac des yeux. Je le repérais devant Stiles et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me soucier au sujet de ce qui avait agit sur Scott. Je regardais dans la consternation comme Scott percuta à nouveau l'un des joueurs qui tentait de faire un coup et secoua la tête avant de me lever d'un bond en apportant mes mains autour de ma bouche pour protester.

''Faites-le sortir du terrain ! Il est entrain de les démolir !'' M'écriais-je en signant fortement à Scott avant de le regretter instantanément quand je vis toute l'attention de l'équipe ainsi que celle du coach portée sur moi.

''C'est Lacrosse !'' Répondit le coach avec un ton de fait avant de crier avec plus de force me faisant grincer des dents dans l'irritation.'' Si tu n'es pas capable de supporter les contacts alors hors de mon champ.''

Je serrais mes poings dans l'ennui et vis le regard de Stiles s'élargir en prévision de mon retour.''Je suis sur les gradins ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire sortir !''

'' Hein ! Hein !'' Ria sarcastiquement l'homme fou avant de siffler dramatiquement dans son sifflet en signant dans ma direction.''Encore une remarque et je t'interdis du domaine pendant tout le reste de la saison, Jenkins !''

Je restais complètement bouche bée à cela avant de lever les bras au ciel dans la reddition depuis que je m'inquiétais encore de ce qui pourrait se passer avec les deux idiots encore sur le terrain. Je me rasseyais sur le banc froid en croisant le regard agité d'Isaac fronça d'avantage mes sourcils dans la suspicion. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose hors du garçon et cela m'inquiétais plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine pour contenir ma méfiance j'entendis à nouveau le bruit fort de corps entrant en collision et je regardais une nouvelle fois dans l'incrédulité comme Scott se tenait maintenant au-dessus de Danny. Un froncement de sourcils vint aussitôt entaché mon visage comme je repérais Scott renifler ouvertement le garçon comme-ci il cherchait quelque chose de suspect et j'écarquillais soudainement les yeux dans la réalisation.

''McCall!'' Surgit la voix furieuse du coach me forçant à sortir de ma stupeur et je regardais maintenant Scott dans l'inquiétude et la légère curiosité.'' Vous sortez de ce but encore une fois et vous ferez des courses de suicide jusqu'à ce que vous en mouriez. Ce sera le tout premier suicide piste exécuté qui se finit réellement en suicide. OK ?''

Je ne faisais même pas attention à l'incohérence et l'esprit fou du coach comme je gardais mes yeux sur Scott et je vis ce dernier hocher la tête en acceptation avant qu'il se tourna vers moi. Je croisais ses orbes brunes avant qu'elles flashèrent brièvement de leurs jaunes d'or me donnant un très mauvais pressentiment.

Je vis Jackson s'exclure lui-même hors de l'exercice et je rétrécissais mon regard sur le garçon blond au souvenir d'hier soir. Ce petit connard arrogant. Je me levais dans un accès de colère avant de commencer mon trek en direction du banc de touche quand un mouvement m'interpella de retour sur le terrain. J'écarquillais les yeux quand je réalisais que c'était au tour d'Isaac avant de rester complètement figer dans le choc durant les prochaines secondes.

Une seconde il était encore en ligne et la seconde d'après, je le regardais littéralement bondir comme un animal en même temps que Scott avant que les deux sautèrent en l'air avant de rentrer en collision avec un éclat si fort que cela me rappela celui du tonnerre avant qu'ils tombèrent tout les deux face à face dans une position accroupit.

Je vis les deux flash de yeux d'or des deux garçons et s'était tous ce qu'il me fallait pour que je vacillais sur l'un des bancs. Je sentais mon corps se raidir dans la réalisation et lorsqu'Isaac se tourna vers moi je savais ce qu'il était. Je pouvais entendre mes battements devenir fou dans ma poitrine comme l'information sombra dans mon cerveau avant qu'un nouveau mouvement à l'autre bout du champs m'interpella. Je cassais ma tête dans la direction simplement pour élargir mes yeux à la vue du père de Stiles accompagné de deux de ses hommes. Mes yeux larges retombèrent instantanément sur Isaac dans la réalisation et je pouvais me sentir tomber un peu dans un tas. Je secouais furieusement ma tête dans l'incrédulité en espérant que cela n'était qu'un foutu rêve avant de me lever brusquement. Je dévalais les gradins à toute vitesse sans accorder un seul regard sur le garçon blond qui me regardait actuellement avec un regard déchiré et m'élança dans une course en direction du lycée sans même un regard en arrière.

J'explosais en trombe à travers les couloirs récoltant plusieurs regards de jugement sur mon chemin avant d'atteindre les vestiaires féminins. Je claquais la porte derrière moi avec force avant de me laisser tomber contre elle dans l'épuisement. Je sentais mon souffle s'accrochant à ma poitrine et je pouvais déjà prévoir une crise de panique. Isaac était … Isaac était un loup-garou. Il était l'un d'entre-eux. À ce moment, mon esprit était complètement vide, dépourvu de toute réflexion hormis le mépris pour mon ignorance. Comment j'avais pu passer à côté de ce changement. La nouvelle confiance en soi, le comportement étrange … tout s'expliquait maintenant. Oh mon dieu, la police. Son père. Il avait dit-il avait dit que son père était mort et qu'il l'avait vue.

''Non ! Non ! Hailee! Isaac n'est pas un tueur ! Il n'est pas un … '' Je murmurais à moi-même dans une tentative de me convaincre mais fini par secouer la tête avec dédain.'' … il est un loup-garou. Un foutu loup-garou.''

Je reniflais avec amertume comme je réalisais que j'étais encore entrain de le défendre alors que je savais ce qu'il était. Maintenant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir dégoûté avec moi-même. Je devais reprendre le dessus. Il y avait des questions plus importante à partir de maintenant et je devais en parler avec Allison.

Je me forçais à me redresser sans chanceler et pris une profonde inspiration avant de sortir des vestiaires. J'ignorais les regards sur mon chemin et fis lentement mon chemin vers mon casier comme j'entendais les dernières rumeurs être relayées.

La police avait prit Isaac en garde à vue pour le se soumettre à un interrogatoire au sujet de son père et je pouvais me sentir de plus en plus agacé par l'entente du prénom du garçon. Je me sentais tellement stupide pour ne pas avoir remarquer son changement plus tôt. Mais plus encore, je me sentais incroyablement trahit par le garçon. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais me sentir aussi mal en ce moment. Chaque souvenir du garçon semblait refaire surface dans mon esprit et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir ce poids sur ma poitrine.

Je tournais le coin d'un des couloirs du lycée en resserrant mes livres contre ma poitrine à la douleur lancinante quand j'aperçus Lydia et Jackson en pleine conversation. La blonde de fraise portait un regard de douleur pur sur son visage et je rétrécissais mon regard sur le connard comme je me doutais qu'il devait encore agir comme un athlète muet. Il n'était pas Isaac mais j'avais assez de colère refoulée et j'avais besoin de prendre une échappatoire.

Je prenais un couple de pas vers le garçon arrogant lorsqu'il se retourna en quittant la blonde de fraise en plein milieu du couloir et traqua après lui avec un nouvel accès de rage.

''Hey ! Toi !'' M'écriais-je durement alertant certain étudiants sur mon passage avant de m'arrêter en face de Jackson lorsqu'il se retourna avec un regard surpris.

''Jenkins ?'' S'étonna Jackson avant de remarquer mon expression renfrogné.''Toujours en colère contre moi à ce que je vois !''

''Oh, non, Whittemore !'' Objectais-je avec acrimonie comme je le fusillais du regard.'' La colère n'est même pas assez forte pour exprimer comment je me sens en ce moment.'' Le garçon blond haussa un sourcil à cela comme il perdit instantanément son sourire arrogant et me dévisagea plus attentivement dans la confusion.''Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir, hein ? Ça t'a fait bien rire j'imagine !''

''Hier soir ?'' Répéta le garçon visiblement perplexe me faisant le regarder en blanchissant. Sérieusement ? Pas encore une fois ! Si il me disait qu'il ne m'avait pas envoyé ce foutu message, je vous jure que … argh !

'' Tu es celle qui n'est pas venu !''

Je laissais un regard incrédule passer sur mon visage à son audace avant de croiser mes livres contre ma poitrine.'' Je t'ai attendu une demie-heure ! Une demie-heure, crétin !''

''Vraiment ?'' Demanda le garçon abasourdit ne faisant qu'accentuer mon état irritable et je levais une main en l'air avant de faire demi-tour. Seulement, le trou du cul avait une toute autre idée comme il attrapa mon poignée me faisant me retourner avec un éclat.''Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas et je suis vraiment désolé, Lee.''

Mon regard s'élargit au regard vraiment coupable du garçon et j'arquais un sourcil dans la sévérité tout en l'analysant de la tête aux pieds.''Qu'est-ce que tu disais encore à Lydia ? Lui montrant combien d'un trou du cul tu peux être, je suppose ?''

''Depuis quand tu te soucis de Lydia ?'' Rétorqua Jackson avec condescendance et je levais les yeux au ciel dans l'ennui.

''Je ne me soucis pas de la reine des abeilles.'' Cassais-je agacée.'' Je suis en colère et tu sembles le bon type de défouloir.''

Je pensais avoir touché une corde sensible du garçon mais au lieu d'agir agacé, il lâcha ouvertement un rire me faisant approfondir mon froncement de sourcils dans l'ennui comme j'attendais avec un air renfrogné qu'il terminait son éclat. Dieu, son rire était encore plus irritant que je le pensais. Bien, il n'était pas comme celui d'Isaac.

Je gelais à la pensée en enfonçant mes ongles dans mes manuels avant de tempêter en contournant Jackson dans un acte précipité. Je n'écoutais même pas ses appels après moi comme j'accélérais le pas. Je tournais à nouveau un coin pour me rendre à mon casier seulement, je n'avais même pas le temps de faire un autre pas comme je sentis quelqu'un me prendre le bras avant de me traîner dans une course avec eux. Je lâchais mes livres sur le sol dans le processus et je tentais de me débattre contre le prise de l'idiot avant de constater que ce n'était que nul autre que Scott.

'' Mais qu'est-ce que tu … fous, Mcc-mccall !'' M'écriais-je entre deux respirations avant de faire une halte lorsque nous explosions simultanément à l'extérieur du lycée.

J'élargissais mes yeux comme je plongeais instantanément mes yeux dans les beaux yeux bleu clair d'Isaac gisant à l'arrière d'une voiture de police et je pouvais sentir mon cœur coulé un peu plus dans ma poitrine. Son regard s'agrandit à ma vue et je pouvais voir la confusion et la tristesse se dessiner sur son visage. Je me forçais à détourner le regard depuis que cela était plus dur à regarder que je l'imaginais et j'entendis bientôt la voiture en fonctionnement à travers le parking du lycée.

Je croisais le regard désespérer de Scott et murmura mes prochains mots avec espoir même-ci je savais que c'était inutile.'' Il est comme toi, n'est-ce pas ?''

Scott remarqua le ton anormalement faible de la brune Argent et reporta son regard dans la légère confusion et l'intrigue sur Hailee. Cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit mais Allison avait souvent parler d'Hailee avoir une relation amicale avec l'un des membre de l'équipe de Lacrosse et de part son expression, il semblait qu'elle connaissait Isaac.

Je relevais la tête pour rencontrer le hochement de tête contrit de Scott et je me forçais à reprendre une expression impassible même-ci je criais de l'intérieur.

'' Tu le connais !'' Réfuta Scott dans la compréhension avant de prendre un air plus grave.''Est-ce que tu penses qu'il pourrait vraiment avoir tué son père ?''

''Je ne sais pas.''Répondis-je avec honnêteté avant de lorgner le garçon brun devant moi avec mépris.'' Nous ne pouvons jamais savoir avec votre genre.''

Je prenais un pas de recul comme je reprenais lentement mes esprits et haussa mon menton avec dédain comme je reposais mon regard sur Scott pour le trouver à me regarder dans la culpabilité. Je savais que j'avais probablement touché un nerf sensible mais je ne pouvais pas moins de soin. Mon point était tout à fait valable et ce n'était pas parce qu'il sortait avec Allison que j'allais changé mon point de vue comme la brune. On ne pouvait pas faire confiance à des créatures comme les loups-garous. Du moins, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer leurs faire confiances. Pas après ce que j'avais été témoin durant les deux derniers mois. Le souvenir de Peter me chassant était encore frais dans mon esprit et je ne pouvais pas oublier aussi facilement qu'Allison.

''Je comprends ton sentiment mais ta mère est avocate, non ?'' Reprit Scott avec espoir me faisant le regarder dans l'incrédulité à son esprit lent.'' Tu penses qu'elle pourrait l'aider ?''

''Elle et mon oncle chassent des gens comme Isaac.'' Lui rappelais-je en me pinçant le pont de mon nez.''Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont lui faire si ils apprennent ce qu'il est !'' Un regard de réalisation tomba sur le visage niais de Scott et je levais les mains au ciel dans l'exaspération.'' Bien ! Maintenant … je m'en vais.''

Je pointais aux portes du lycée derrière son épaule et croisa rapidement son regard ahurit avant de secouer la tête. Je le dépassais sans un regard sur le garçon ébahit et poussa les portes du lycée.

Je tentais maintenant de me concentrer sur mes devoirs depuis que j'étais rentrée à la maison avec la ferme intention d'oublier tout ce qui concernait Isaac. Je tournais une nouvelle page de mon manuel d'économie avec aucune motivation avant que la sonnerie de mon cellulaire m'interpella. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils en décollant ma tête de ma paume reposant contre la table. Je me saisissais de mon téléphone simplement pour soupirer en relief quand je lisais l'identifiant d'Allison.

Je levais les yeux en apportant mon cellulaire à mon oreille et la brune ne me laissa même pas le temps de sortir un mot comme elle commença une randonnée presque incompréhensible.'' Nous avons un énorme problème. Comme vraiment, vraiment gros. Ils n'ont pas arrêter de me poser des questions et je l'ai est entendu parler et il y a ce gars à la station de police et nous avons … je pense qu'ils vont après Isaac.''

J'écarquillais les yeux à la fin de sa randonnée comme je saisissais l'essentiel avant de froncer les sourcils dans la contradiction.

''Ok, calme-toi et dis-moi tout ce qui s'est passé.'' Exigeais-je d'un ton clinique même-ci je pouvais me sentir en conflit à l'intérieur et la brune me relata tout ce qui s'était passé dans la dernière heure.

Il semblerait que ma mère ne se trouvait pas au travail mais chez les Argent en ce moment et elle était actuellement entrain de servir de bon petit soldat pour Gérard. Ils avaient posés plusieurs questions au sujet de Lydia et sa morsure de Peter ne faisant qu'accentuer ma confusion et ma légère intrigue. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir l'instinct de vouloir faire partie de toute cette affaire surnaturel. Autant que je détestais ma vie actuelle, je ne pouvais pas nier ma curiosité et mon envie d'apprendre plus.

''Hailee, ils envoient ce gars pour tuer Isaac.'' Termina Allison et je retenais ma respiration comme ses mots me frappaient de plein fouet.

Je secouais hardiment ma tête dans la négation comme je contrôlais mon ton pour agir aussi désintéressé que possible.''Ils ne vont pas le tuer. Ils ont un code, souvenir ?''

''Tu l'es défends ?'' S'exclama Allison dans l'incrédulité me faisant baisser mon regard sur mon manuel dans la culpabilité.'' Hailee, on parle d'Isaac, ici.''

''En quoi ça me concerne ?'' Cassais-je en retour avec un froncement de sourcils conflictuel avant de continuer sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre.''Il est un loup-garou maintenant. Cela n'est plus de notre ressort.''

''Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse.'' Murmura Allison à travers le récepteur dans un ton abasourdit et je me sentais devenir de plus en plus confus à mesure de notre conversation.

J'étais complètement perdu au sujet de toutes cette guerre. Tout ce que je savais était que je ne faisais pas confiance au loup-garou tout comme je ne faisais pas confiance à ma propre famille. Ils étaient tous des menteurs pour moi. Aucun deux étaient un bon côté.

Je laissais un soupir passer mes lèvres comme je me concentrais de nouveau sur la conversation.''Quel est ton plan ?''

Scott regarda l'intérieur du réfrigérateur avec un regard horrifié sur son visage. Il y avait des griffures et des rayures sur tout les coins et il ne pouvait pas imaginer comment le garçon avait pu faire pour supporter un tel traitement. Cela était inconcevable de penser qu'un père pourrait infliger ça à son propre fils.

Il reporta son attention sur Derek avec inquisition.'' C'est pour ça qu'il a dit oui.''

'' Tout le monde veut le pouvoir.'' Acquiesça Derek d'un regard grave avant d'ajouter l'autre point important de l'acceptation d'Isaac.''Tout le monde veut pouvoir protéger quelqu'un à un moment donnée.''

Scott referma le couvercle du réfrigérateur en songeant plus attentivement aux mots de Derek avant de poser ses yeux sur lui avec sérieux.''Si nous t'aidons, tu dois arrêter. Tu ne peux pas juste aller autour en tournant des gens en des loups-garous.''

Derek n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour les recommandations de l'adolescent. Il avait déjà un béta actuellement en cellule lors de sa première pleine lune, sans parler des Argent sur son dos. Si les chasseurs ne savaient pas déjà pour Isaac, il était sûr de dire que cela ne tarderait pas.

''Je peux si ils le veulent.'' Répliqua sèchement l'Alpha clairement pas prêt à prendre la merde d'un adolescent sur ses choix.

Il n'était pas conscient de la guerre se préparant. Il était qu'un gamin ayant été forcé dans le monde surnaturel.

''As-tu dis à Isaac à propos des Argent ? De la chasse ?'' Cassa Scott obtenant réellement agacé maintenant.

Il était une pleine lune et même si il avait plus de contrôle, ses émotions prenaient encore un certain péage sur lui et avoir une conversation avec Derek n'était pas spécialement ce qu'il appelait un moment relaxant.

'' Oui, et il a toujours demander.'' Répondit aussitôt Derek dans l'impatience.

''Alors, il est un idiot.'' Cingla Scott haussant le ton.

''Et vous êtes l'idiot datant avec la fille Argent.'' S'emporta Derek clairement lasse de ce petit argument d'avant en arrière. Il secoua la tête lorsqu'il vit le regard du garçon aller large.'' Ouais. Je connais ton petit secret. Et si je sais, combien de temps penses-tu qu'il va prendre pour eux pour découvrir ?'' Cassa Derek avant de prendre un inspiration par le nez pour parler d'une voix plus grave.''Tu as vu ce qui arrive à un oméga. Avec moi, tu apprendras à utiliser tous tes sens. Avec moi, tu apprendras le contrôle.'' Derek se saisissait brusquement de la main de Scott dans la connaissance et lorgna les griffes exposés du garçon pour prouver son point.''Même sur une pleine lune.''

Scott baissa les yeux dans la honte avant qu'il retira sa main de la prise de l'Alpha d'un air contrit.'' Si je suis avec vous, je la perds.''

''Tu vas la perdre de toute façon.'' Reprit Derek d'un ton impassible.''Tu sais ça.''

Derek était lasse de cela. Il avait encore à récupérer son béta et si Scott allait être d'aucune aide alors il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec lui. Il commença à marcher en direction des escaliers simplement pour faire une pause quand il entendit l'appel du garçon.

Il se retourna avec un regard dans l'expectative et Scott se tourna vers lui avec un regard décisif.''Je ne fais pas partie de ta meute. Mais je vais l'aider. Il est ma responsabilité aussi.''

''Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est l'un d'entre-nous ?'' Questionna Derek dans la simple curiosité.

Le garçon l'étonnait toujours dans son évolution même-ci il ne l'admettrait probablement jamais à voix haute. Il avait juste besoin de faire les bons choix pour une fois et il pourrait être un excellent ajout à son pack.

''Parce qu'il est innocent.''

J'émergeais de la ruelle dans laquelle nous étions caché et ne tarda pas à repérer le SUV qu'Allison m'avait décrit plus tôt. Je secouais ma tête encore incapable de croire que je faisais vraiment cela avant de donner un regard ennuyé sur la brune à mes côtés. Je tournoyais mes saï dans mes mains en prévision tandis qu'Allison arma son arc.

''Tu veux vraiment faire ça ?'' Demandais-je sans détacher mes yeux du SUV ralentissant avant que j'entendis la brune à mes côtés.''Je veux dire, les flèches vont laisser des traces tout comme mes saï.''

La brune ne répondit pas comme elle relâcha la corde de son arc envoyant l'une de ses flèches dans une des roues obligeant le conducteur à s'arrêter et je levais les yeux au ciel avant de resserrer ma prise sur mes Saï. Je regardais comme un homme vêtu d'un uniforme de police descendit du côté conducteur avant qu'il contourna le camion pour inspecter notre distraction. Je prenais un souffle profond avant de lever ma main droite et visa mon sa jambe avec précision. Un sourire se propagea instantanément sur mes lèvres comme la lame se logea directement dans le mollet de l'homme avec un cri de douleur et je retournais dans l'ombre de la ruelle avec satisfaction.

Je donnais un regard de côté sur la brune pour la voir partager le même sourire. Elle commença à marcher de retour pour sa mazda et je roulais des yeux avant de la suivre dans l'ennui. Cela était vraiment imprudent et complètement non contrôlé.

Je détestais ça. Rien n'était préparer et nous allions probablement nous faire prendre seulement cela semblait à peine déranger la brune. Bien, je pouvais comprendre depuis que son père était encore différent de ma mère mais il y avait également Gérard maintenant et même si je ne voulais vraiment pas admettre que j'étais effrayé par l'homme, c'était tout de même le cas.

Je montais dans le siège passager comme la brune s'installa derrière le volant et je regardais comme elle tira son téléphone de sa poche avant d'appeler Stiles. Elle enclencha le haut-parleur et nous ne tardions pas à entendre la voix agité du garçon spathique.

''Hé, l'avez-vous ralenti ?'' Nous interrogea le garçon visiblement nerveux.

Un sourire se propagea sur le visage d'Allison dans la satisfaction me faisant lever les yeux dans l'objection.''Tu peux le dire.''

''Tu parles !'' M'exclamais-je avec ennui récoltant un regard agacé d'Allison.''Ceci est à peine un plan crédible. Si nous ne sommes pas morts à la fin de la semaine nous aurons de la chance.''

''D'accord, bien, uh …'' Déclara Stiles visiblement nerveux à ma déclaration avant qu'il nous informa de la suite stupide du plan.'' … je suis à la tête de la station tout de suite.''

''Où est Scott ?'' S'empressa Allison de demander tandis que je me prélassais dans le siège avec un air relativement ennuyé gravé sur mon visage.

Je le répétais, je n'arrivais vraiment pas à croire que j'étais actuellement ici, entrain de faire ça quand je n'étais même pas certaine de ce que je voulais vraiment. Une partie de moi voulait apprendre d'avantage sur mon héritage familiale tandis que l'autre … et bien … l'autre était juste concerné à cause de mon amitié avec Isaac ainsi que mon lien avec Allison. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser sauf que je ne voulais pas me sentir comme avant. Maintenant que j'avais la connaissance, je voulais également le pouvoir et cela n'arriverait probablement jamais si je restais attaché au souvenir d'Isaac. Parce que pour moi, il n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir le fait qu'il était maintenant un loup-garou.

En pensant à Isaac, j'entendis Stiles nous informer que Scott était actuellement chez le garçon et je recentrais aussitôt mon attention sur leurs conversations.

''A-t-il un plan ?'' S'enquit Allison en me donnant un regard soucieux de côté.

Je roulais ouvertement des yeux lorsque Stiles répondit que Scott en avait effectivement un mais qu'il n'était pas particulièrement bon. Ces deux idiots faisaient tous sur le tas oubliant les premières règles de base. Tout était improvisé et je pouvais sentir une vague de mépris me submerger à la simple pensée.

Je me tournais vers Allison comme celle-ci raccrocha avec Stiles et haussa un sourcil dans l'ennui.'' Je suppose que la soirée « aidons les loups-garous en détresse » n'est pas encore fini ?''

La brune me lança un éclat clairement non amusé par mon sarcasme avant de mettre le contact. Le trajet était silencieux comme la portée de ce que nous venions juste de faire sombra finalement dans nos esprits et je remarquais Allison resserrer légèrement sa prise sur son volant dans la nervosité comme elle me lança plusieurs regards indécis. Je pouvais sentir sa curiosité ainsi que son envie de poser des questions à des kilomètres et je relâchais un profond soupir avant d'appuyer ma tête contre le châssis de mon siège. Je concentrais mon regard sur le pare-brise comme je décidais de briser le silence tendu.''Tu pourras me poser toute les questions que tu veux une fois que toute cette fichu soirée soit terminée, d'accord ?''

''Comment tu …''

Je donnais un regard sur la brune la coupant dans sa phrase et elle hocha silencieusement la tête dans l'acceptation avant de finalement se garer devant une maison de type modeste. Je regardais la maison avec un tout nouveau sentiment d'appréhension avant de me forcer à descendre de l'habitacle.

Je faisais silencieusement mon chemin à l'intérieur de la maison avec Allison à mes côtés et observa lentement les lieux avec un léger frisson. C'était ici qu'Isaac avait été abusé depuis des années maintenant. Je me sentais un nouveau sentiment d'empathie à la pensée du garçon avant de repérer Scott. Son regard s'arrêta sur moi dans la surprise avant qu'il remarqua Allison à mes côtés. La brune se jeta aussitôt sur lui pour vérifier qu'il allait bien et je donnais un regard sur la lune à travers la fenêtre pour constater qu'elle était presque à son apogée.

Je me retournais vers les deux avec un regard dégoûté et réprima une grimace en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.''Quand vous aurez fini, on pourras peut-être s'occuper du vrai problème ici.'' Les deux se séparèrent à part comme ils semblaient se souvenir de ma présence et je pointais en direction de la lune.''Elle est presque au sommet.''

Scott hocha la tête dans la confirmation et enlaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Allison avant de faire demi-tour simplement pour s'arrêter en me donnant un regard contrit dans ma direction.''Je sais que toi et Isaac étaient proche et ce qu'il y a en bas n'est pas vraiment beau à voir, Hailee.''

''Si tu veux parler d'Isaac étant victime de violence alors je le savais déjà, Mccall !'' Répondis-je sèchement n'aimant pas le sentiment d'être dorloté comme je passais devant les deux avant de le regretter immédiatement comme je réalisais que nous étions dans un sous-sol.

L'atmosphère semblait considérablement s'assombrir à mesure que je descendais les escaliers et je devais déglutir dans la difficulté comme mes yeux finir sur un large réfrigérateur en plein milieu de la pièce. Je faisais une halte malgré moi comme un mauvais pressentiment barbota dans le creux de mon estomac et je ne tardais pas à entendre les pas de Scott suivi du souffle court d'Allison dans la réalisation.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule me faisant légèrement tressaillir et je tournais ma tête pour rencontrer le regard soucieux de Scott. En tant normale, je lui donnerais probablement un morceau de mon esprit pour me toucher mais sa présence était effectivement apprécier. Je reportais mon regard sur le réfrigérateur avant de prendre plusieurs pas lent dans sa direction. Je pouvais entendre mon cœur tambourinant contre ma cage thoracique comme je laissais mes doigts traîner sur le couvercle avant que je cassais ma tête sur Scott et Allison. Je remarquais que les deux se tenaient à l'écart, me laissant le temps de prendre connaissance de la dure vérité et je leur donnais un faible hochement de tête en reconnaissance avant d'avaler comme je soulevais le couvercle. Mon souffle s'accrocha dans ma gorge comme je regardais les marques de rayures mélangée à celle de sang et une image des mains ensanglantés d'Isaac resurgit dans mon esprit me faisant instantanément retracer les stries du bout de mes doigts dans la pensée quand soudain, un gémissement douloureux de Scott me sortit de ma transe.

Je repérais le sac de sport dans sa main et m'élança aussitôt vers lui pour le réceptionner.''Nous devons le faire maintenant.''

Scott me donna un signe de tête en accord avant de regarder Allison avec précaution. Je pouvais voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux de la brune et je décidais de m'occuper moi-même des liens de Scott. Le garçon monta dans l'énorme boite blanche et mon cœur se serra à nouveau comme je vis qu'il pouvait à peine tenir dedans. Et, il était beaucoup plus petit qu'Isaac.

''Scott ? Es-tu sûrs que nous devons faire ceci ?'' S'exclama Allison dans l'incertitude comme je m'attelais à enrouler les chaînes autour de la boite et je donnais un regard sur le garçon tout aussi incertaine.

Après ce que je venais de voir, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pensée à Isaac et ce qu'il avait du subir. Et je me trouvais à me soucier de Scott. En dépit de sa nature, le garçon avait quelque chose d'attachant et de rassurant me faisant douter de mes pensées. J'étais définitivement perdu et j'avais l'intime conviction que mon problème ne s'arrangerait pas de sitôt.

'' S'il vous plaît !'' Plaida Scott en nous donnant des regards soucieux sur chacune d'entre-nous.'' Je ne veux pas vous blessez.''

Je croisais une nouvelle fois le regard de Scott et je lui donnais un rapidement hochement de tête avant de refermer le couvercle sur lui et de boucler le cadenas avec un regard d'empathie sur Allison.

'' C'est fait. Il est fermé.''La brune coula lentement sur le sol comme elle s'appuya avec sa tête contre le réfrigérateur et je donnais un regard en direction de l'étage avant de reporter mon attention sur la boite comme Scott nous ordonna de partir.

Allison tenta d'objecter mais la pleine lune commençait déjà à prendre son péage sur le garçon brun et il cria avec plus de force nous forçant à remonter à l'étage.

Je remontais l'escalier bien assez vite depuis que le sous-sol devenait beaucoup trop pour moi et relâcha un profond soupir que je ne savais même pas que je tenais. J'avais toujours su qu'Isaac me cachait quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé quelque chose comme cela. Je me sentais incroyablement mal maintenant. J'avais été tout ce temps avec lui sans même m'en apercevoir et je ne pouvais pas retirer à nouveau ce sentiment d'impuissance face à la situation du garçon. Qu'il est tué ou non son père semblait à peine important maintenant. Je veux dire, il l'aurait certainement mérité mais après ce que je venais de voir, je savais qu'Isaac n'avait pas pu le faire. En dépit de tout le mauvais traitement qu'il subissait, le garçon restait toujours auprès de l'homme. Si cela était par peur ou par simple attachement malade, je ne savais pas mais il était bien réel.

J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je ne remarquais même pas la présence d'Allison jusqu'à ce que la brune héla mon prénom avec un peu plus de force.

''Hailee … Lee, est-ce que ça va ?'' Demanda la brune avec préoccupation et je m'apprêtais à lui répondre lorsqu'un bruit étrange de verre brisé me fit légèrement sursauter.

Je me tournais vers la brune en imposant mon doigt contre mes lèvres avant de chuchoter tranquillement.''Tu as entendu ça ?''

Allison hocha silencieusement la tête avant de me suivre lorsque je marchais en direction de la cuisine avec un froncement de sourcils plâtré sur mon visage. Je pouvais entendre mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer sous l'effet de l'adrénaline quand un nouveau bruit de sifflement lugubre se fit entendre derrière nous. Je donnais un regard de côté sur Allison dans l'anxiété avant de me saisir de deux couteaux de cuisine. J'en lançais un à l'attention de la brune avant de me retourner en même temps qu'elle simplement pour élargir mes yeux la vue d'une espèce de lézard géant aux yeux jaune. Ils nous fixaient avec un sifflement et je pouvais sentir Allison resserrer sa prise sur le manche de son couteau comme elle se laissa submerger par son angoisse.

'' Viens.'' Siffla la brune avant de le répéter dans un cri.'' VIENS !''

Je sentais ma prise se resserrer sur le manche à mon tour dans la prévision d'un combat comme la bête sauta sur le mur avant de lâcher instantanément le couteau pour évacuer Allison hors de la voie lorsque Scott traversa littéralement le mur pour s'interposer entre nous et la créature. Je sentis la brune refermer ses bras sur moi m'écorchant malgré elle avec la pointe de son couteau et je retenais un sifflement douloureux comme je posais mes bras autour de son dos dans la protection. Il y avait un long silence comme je pouvais sentir le sang coulé le long de mon flanc où Allison m'avait coupé avant que nous nous séparions à part pour rencontrer le regard préoccupé de Scott. Je cherchais instantanément pour le lézard mais reporta mon regard paniqué sur Scott quand je ne le vis nulle part.''Que diable était cela ?''

''Je ne sais pas.''

 **Hey ! Donc voilà un gros cadeau de pâques ! J'espère que vous avez été gâté :) Et vive les crises de foie ^^**

 **En tout cas, merci pour votre soutien et vos avis! Vous entendre, les gars me boost vraiment pour écrire donc j'espère que vous allez continuer à me faire entendre vos avis et même vos envies :D**

 **Sur ce, Xoxo**


	18. -Womens are leaders-

Je me saisissais de mon écharpe comme je refermais la porte de ma chambre derrière moi avant de faire volte-face simplement pour sursauter dans une frayeur quand je tombais nez-à-nez avec ma mère.

''Oh mon dieu ! '' M'exclamais-je en tenant ma poitrine où je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre à toute vitesse avant que je reportais mon regard légèrement confus et nerveux sur ma mère.''Tu m'as surprise.''

''Tu vas quelque part ?'' M'interrogea-t-elle sans même perdre une seconde comme elle me détailla de la tête aux pieds avec un regard analytique avant de recentrer son attention sur moi dans la suspicion.

Les choses à la maison était incroyablement tendu depuis un certain temps. Bien encore plus tendu que d'habitude et avec ce que nous avions fait Allison et moi, j'étais perpétuellement sur les nerfs. Je savais que nous avions laisser des traces et contrairement à Allison, je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ma mère et son père nous enseignaient une leçon. Cependant, il semblait qu'ils voulaient nous torturer avant. Bien, surtout me torturer depuis que la brune était complètement inconsciente de ce qui allait nous arriver. Je me demandais encore comment Allison pouvait encore mettre autant de foi dans son père après les derniers mois. Il était évident que nos parents n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils prétendaient être et je ne pouvais pas me retirer l'idée de mon esprit que leur punition allait être tout autre de ce que nous avions l'habitude de recevoir. Surtout pour Allison.

J'avalais difficilement comme je passais mon écharpe noir tube autour de mon cou avant de hocher la tête en réponse.''Oui, uh, Alli-Allison m'attends en bas. Nous allons pour une soirée entre filles. Enfin, si cela est bien avec toi.''

''Une soirée entre fille, hein.'' Répéta ma mère d'un ton impassible comme elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine encore vêtu de son tailleur de travail avant de hausser un sourcil inquisiteur.''Et, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?''

''Je ne sais pas vraiment. On a pas planifier.'' Expliquais-je en jouant distraitement avec mes bagues de phalanges dans la nervosité.''On va probablement rouler jusqu'à la station service et prendre quelque glaces avant de retourner chez elle pour un film ou quelque chose.''

''Rien d'autre de prévu ?'' Insista ma mère dans la suspicion.

Je haussais un sourcil en déglutissant nerveusement à cela comme je pouvais reconnaître le sous-entendu dans sa phrase et je pensais sincèrement qu'elle allait m'appeler sur mon comportement. Cependant, il suffisait que je hochais la tête dans la confirmation pour qu'elle se déplaça sur le côté pour me laisser passer. Je donnais un regard prudent et légèrement incrédule sur ma mère à cela comme ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir un mauvais pressentiment. Elle préparait quelque chose, j'en étais certaine.

Seulement, je n'allais pas rester plus longtemps pour savoir ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit. Je signais un rapide au revoir avec ma tête avant de m'élancer à travers les escaliers dans un acte précipité et donna un regard méfiant par-dessus mon épaule comme j'ouvrais la porte d'entrée. Je pouvais voir qu'elle était encore au sommet de l'escalier et semblait me regarder avec connaissance. Cela suffisait à me mettre sur le bord et je m'empressais de claquer la porte fermée derrière moi avant courir jusqu'à la portière passagère de la Mazda d'Allison. Je remarquais le froncement de sourcils perplexe de la brune comme je fis me bouclais dans la précipitation et je me tournais vers elle en lui ordonnant de conduire, maintenant.

Allison ne tarda pas à se retirer de notre allée et je coulais plus profondément dans le siège comme je relâchais un soupir en relief.

''Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' Demanda Allison visiblement alerté par anxiété.

''Ma mère.'' Me contentais-je de répondre avant de me retourner vers la brune pour voir son regard confus. Je me réajustais dans le siège comme j'élaborais les raisons de ma nervosité.''Elle sait quelque chose. Elle a posé des questions sur l'endroit où nous allions ce soir. Ça ne peux pas être une simple coïncidence.''

Allison me donna un regard sceptique de côté en minimisant les faits comme à son habitude.''Elle voulait peut-être juste s'intéresser à toi.''

''Ou elle sait ce que nous avons fait l'autre soir et compte nous tomber dessus comme je me tues à te répéter depuis.'' Répliquais-je avec ennui comme je levais les yeux au ciel et je pouvais voir la brune me jeter un regard non amusé comme elle passa une nouvelle vitesse.

''Tu as vraiment besoin de travailler sur ce problème de contrôle.'' Lâcha soudainement la brune me faisant la regarder dans l'incrédulité et la légère irritation comme je haussais un sourcil dans le défi.

Je secouais ma tête comme je ne pouvais vraiment pas croire qu'elle venait de dire cela avant de mordre l'intérieur de ma joue pour me retenir de casser sur la brune, en vain.'' Et bien peut-être que je n'aurais pas à me soucier du contrôle si vous veniez avec de meilleures plans.''

''Ça a marché, c'est le principal, non ?'' Répliqua Allison en resserrant sa prise sur son volant visiblement frustré par mon caractère obstiné.

''Oh, oui ! C'est une vraie réussite.'' Repris-je le sarcasme dégoulinant de chacun de mes mots.''Nous avons laissé des traces et Isaac est maintenant aux mains de Derek. Ouais, c'est vraiment ce que j'appelle une réussite.''

''Ils allaient le tuer. Qu'est-ce que nous étions censé faire ?'' Déclara Allison dans l'irritation avant de me regarder plus attentivement dans la préoccupation lorsqu'elle repéra mon tressaillement à l'évocation du garçon au visage angélique.''On n'a … on n'a pas vraiment parler au sujet d'Isaac. Je veux dire, vous deux étiez proches.''

Je lâchais un reniflement de dédain à cela cachant mes vraies pensées sur le sujet et jeta un regard indifférent sur la brune.'' Ouais, « étiez . » Comme au passé.''

''Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est un loup-garou ?'' S'enquit la brune avec un éclat ennuyé à mon attention et je roulais des yeux dans l'agacement.

''Parce qu'il a demandé pour ça.'' Cassais-je d'un ton tranchant comme je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine dans l'irritation avant de tourner mon attention sur la brune avec nostalgie.''Parce qu'il n'est plus le garçon doux que j'ai connu.''

Je regardais durement le pare-brise comme Allison tira dans un des emplacement de la station de gaz avant qu'elle tira le frein à main en se tournant complètement vers moi avec un regard de compréhension.'' Hailee … ''

'' Ouais, je ne veux plus parler de ce sujet alors …'' M'empressais-je de la couper comme je rétrécis mon regard sur le pare-brise pour éviter sa pitié et mordu dur sur ma lèvre pour ne pas casser sur la brune.

La vérité était qu'Isaac me manquait terriblement. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis la pleine lune et je me sentais comme une partie de moi me manquait. Peu importe combien je voulais le détester pour son choix, il suffisait que je repensais à ce congélateur pour excuser le garçon.

Seulement, les choses étaient bien plus compliquées que de simple excuses et je savais que notre amitié était bel et bien terminé. Contrairement à Allison, je savais que nos familles et les loups-garous ne pourraient jamais coexister et je n'avais aucune attente à ce sujet.

J'entendis le clic de la ceinture de la brune à mes côtés comme elle publia un soupir dans la défaite avant qu'elle fit son chemin à l'extérieur. Je tirais mon cellulaire de la poche de mon jean quand j'entendis soudainement les freins crissant d'une voiture suivi de près par l'ouverture d'une porte et des cries de lutte familier.

''Allison !'' M'exclamais-je aussitôt en débouclant ma ceinture dans l'inquiétude avant de faire mon chemin hors du véhicule simplement pour faire une halte lorsque je vis deux hommes devant moi.

Je n'avais même pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'ils m'avaient saisit avant de me recouvrir la tête avec un sac.

J'avais essayé de garder une coupe sur mes émotions mais j'étais incapable de me souvenir de tous ce que ma mère m'avaient appris comme je pouvais sentir Allison gigotant dans la panique à mes côtés. Bien, je pensais que cela était Allison depuis que j'étais actuellement plongé dans une obscurité totale. Je retenais une grimace comme je pouvais sentir les cordes creusant autour de mes poignées et je devais tout faire pour garder mon cœur vers le bas. Je mordais dur sur ma lèvre inférieur comme je sentais la panique devenir de plus en plus hors de mon contrôle à mesure que nous roulions vers notre destination inconnue et je pouvais sentir ma respiration devenir de plus en plus inégale.

Bien assez tôt, nos ravisseurs tirait à un arrêt et j'entendis l'ouverture des portières avant que des mains étaient autour de mes bras m'obligeant à sortir à l'extérieur de l'habitacle. Un regain de combativité me parvenait et je commençais à lutter contre mes assaillants. Je donnais un coup de tête en arrière dans ce que je supposais était le nez de mon ravisseur et je pouvais entendre le bruit d'os brisé avant qu'un gémissement masculin satisfaisant me parvenu aux oreilles. Seulement, cela ne dura qu'une minute puisque bientôt, je fus tirer par un autre assaillant. Le touché rugueux était différent et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de frissonner dans la panique comme j'entendis soudainement un plancher craquer sous moi. Peu importe où est-ce qu'il nous conduisait, cela semblait vieux et abandonné. Je ne tardais pas à être forcer sur une chaise avant que mes liens étaient resserrer contre le dossier.

La sac qui se trouvait sur ma tête fut retirer et j'écarquillais les yeux à la vue de mon oncle Christopher se trouvant dans la même position que nous. Les cries de lutte venant d'Allison m'alertèrent et je tournais instantanément la tête sur le côté pour rencontrer ses yeux embués de larmes. Je commençais instinctivement à tirer sur mes liens dans l'espoir de me libérer avant de geler complètement à l'entente d'une voix rauque familière.

''Vous vous êtes jamais demandé ce qui arrive si un chasseur est mordu, Allison ? Hailee ?'' J'élargissais mes yeux sur mon oncle en reconnaissance de la voix de nulle autre que Derek Hale et força d'avantage sur mes liens.'' Jamais demandé ce qui arrive si vous êtes mordus ? Que pensez-vous que votre père ferait ? Ou ta mère, Hailee ? Que pensez-vous qu'ils devraient faire ? Quand tout ce qui prendrait pour tout changer est … une morsure. Une morsure … ''

Je sursautais sur place comme je regardais dans l'incrédulité comme mon oncle se jeta en arrière, brisant le dossier de sa chaise avant qu'il se leva pour nous rencontrer avec un regard dur.''Tout change.''

Je stoppais instantanément ma lutte comme je réalisais que cela était la leçon que je redoutais et je rétrécissais me regard sur mon oncle avec acrimonie comme je cherchais pour ma mère.

Je retirais le bâillon se trouvant sur mes lèvres en même temps qu'Allison et cette dernière cassa sur son père dans la réalisation.

''Est ceci comment nous allons faire les conversations père/fille dorénavant ?'' Cingla Allison avec amertume.

''Où est ma mère ?'' Ajoutais-je sèchement récoltant un regard de mon oncle comme il marcha vers une table en piteuse état.

''Non, c'est ainsi que nous n'allons vous former.'' Répondit Christopher ignorant ouvertement ma question avant de se saisir d'une flèche familière.'' Savez-vous pourquoi nous utilisons des flèches ? Où des Saï pour cette question ?''

Notre réponse était unanime comme Allison et moi répondirent exactement en même temps suscitant un regard fière du père d'Allison.''Ils ne peuvent pas guérir avant qu'il ne soit enlevé.''

Je regardais comme il se retourna vers la table avant de faire volte-face avec l'un de mes Saï ensanglanté dans une main tandis qu'il nous montrait la flèche d'Allison dans l'autre.

''Semble familier ?''

Je rétrécissais mon regard sur l'homme clairement pas prête à me laisser intimider tandis qu'Allison se laissa à nouveau submerger par sa colère.''Vous alliez le tuer.''

''C'est juste.'' Acquiesça Christopher d'un ton impassible me rappelant de ma mère à ce moment précis avant qu'il prit un couple de pas dans notre direction me faisant frissonner à ses prochains mots.''Et si nous trouvons Isaac sur une autre pleine lune, nous le tuerons. C'est le choix dur que nous faisons. Mais ce n'était pas mon choix.''

''Gérard ?'' Cassais-je avec amertume avant d'élargir mes yeux dans la réalisation lorsque mon oncle secoua négativement la tête.

''Non. Voir, notre famille a une tradition étonnamment progressive.'' Expliqua Christopher ne faisant que confirmer mes soupçons.'' Le savoir de guerres et la violence est typiquement commencé par des hommes, nous plaçons les décisions finales, les durs … Avec les femmes. Nos fils sont formés pour être des soldats. Nos filles, pour être des leaders.'' Je sentais ma poitrine coulé comme je réalisais que l'ordre venait tout simplement de nos mères avant de remarquer pour la première fois que nous n'étions pas seuls.'' La formation commence maintenant.'' Annonça mon oncle avant de se tourner vers un jeune homme que je n'avais même pas remarquer avant que j'élargissais mes yeux lorsque mon oncle plaça la flèche d'Allison dans sa main tandis qu'il me donna mon saï.''Chronomètre les.''

Le jeune homme hocha sèchement la tête avant de faire son chemin à l'extérieur de la maison Hale nous laissant par nous même pour nous libérer. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je faisais ça. Comment vraiment. Je savais que j'allais le regretter de me mêler des affaires de ma famille.

Je grinçais des dents comme je commençais à frotter ma lame de mon arme contre les liens et donna un regard sarcastique sur Allison.''Ma mère voulait juste s'intéresser à moi, hein !''

''Vraiment ? Tu penses sérieusement que c'est le moment pour ça ?'' Cassa la brune visiblement exaspéré et je levais les yeux au ciel avant de grimacer légèrement quand je sentis les cordes creusés un peu plus dans ma peau.

''Pourrait tout aussi bien. Il semble comme nous allons être ici pour un moment.'' Répliquais-je d'un ton impassible comme je continuais à gratter ma lame contre les cordes.''Plus, je ne serais pas ici si ce n'était pas pour toi.''

Allison se stoppa net dans sa tentative de se libérer à mes mots et cassa son regard sur moi dans l'incrédulité.''Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?''

''Je t'avais dit que cela ne nous concernait pas.'' M'enquis-je avec nonchalance comme je me contentais de garder mes yeux rivés devant moi et cela semblait être assez pour la brune.

''Tu veux parler ? Bien ! On va parler !'' Explosa sèchement Allison me faisant la regarder visiblement surprise par son éclat.'' J'en ai vraiment assez de ton attitude. Tu penses être la seule perdue ici ? J'ai appris l'existence des loups-garous en même temps que toi, je te rappelle. Je n'ai jamais rien voulu de tout ça. Tout comme toi.''

Je rétrécissais mon regard devant moi à ses mots.'' Ouais, et bien … cela ne t'a pas empêcher de rester aux côtés de Scott !''

''Je l'aime, Hailee. Tu peux comprendre ça ?'' Répliqua la brune dans un ton douloureux et je me forçais à la dévisager avec un regard contrit.

Je secouais la tête dans la négation et je pouvais voir le regard de la brune tomber d'avantage dans une expression abattu.''Je ne peux pas comprendre ça, Allison. Toute cette chose autour de vous est complètement étrangère pour moi.''

''Vraiment ? Tu es en sûr ?'' Remit en question la brune avec un regard de savoir me faisant la regarder avec confusion et légère méfiance.''Qu'est-ce que tu ressens lorsque tu es avec Isaac ?''

Je roulais ouvertement des yeux à son explication même-ci je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser comment je me sentais avec le garçon. Tout cela était un concept étranger pour moi. Bien sûr, la plupart du temps Isaac me faisait me sentir totalement hors de mon contrôle et comme personne d'autre avant mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Je ne m'étais jamais pencher sur la nature de ma relation avec le garçon parce que cela n'avait pas lieu d'être. Encore moins en ce moment.

''Tu veux vraiment avoir une conversation d'adolescente hormonal en ce moment ?'' Cassais-je avec ennui comme je m'attelais à frotter la lame de mon saï contre les cordes avec impatience.''Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué nous sommes pas vraiment dans la meilleure position pour une petite conversation agréable.''

''Tu évites la question.'' Réfuta Allison comme elle grimaça légèrement à la douleur dans ses poignées avant de reporter son regard sur moi avec détermination.''Avoue que tu te soucis de lui même-ci il est un loup-garou.''

Je lâchais un grognement agacé à son insistance et leva les yeux au ciel devenant de plus en plus agacé par la situation.''C'est ridicule.''

''Bien … alors reconnais que tu fais confiance à Scott dans ce cas.'' M'intima la brune me faisant la regarder dans l'exaspération.''Ne pas dire le contraire. Tu as confiance en son jugement en dépit de sa nature.''

''Et alors ? Même-ci c'était vrai, qu'est-ce que cela voudrait dire, hein ?'' M'exclamais-je sèchement.''Que je ne suis pas une maniaque qui aiment contrôler chaque parcelle de sa vie ? Ouais, désolé de te décevoir mais c'est ce que je suis.''

''Cela veux dire qu'il y a de l'espoir que tu finisse par l'accepter.'' Déclara Allison avec attente me faisant geler dans mon action.

Je me tournais vers elle avec une expression vide de toute émotion et réalisa ce qui était tout au sujet de cette conversation.''Je ne vais pas changer mon point de vue, Allison. Ils restent des créatures dangereuses pour moi.''

''Scott est différent.'' Objecta la brune avec conviction.

Je détournais mon regard avant de secouer ma tête avec lassitude.''Peu importe, il suffit juste de sortir d'ici.''

Finalement, je sentis la corde céder sous mes coups et je tirais sur les liens de toute mes forces avant de frotter mes poignées endolorit au même moment qu'Allison se libéra à son tour. Je donnais un regard sur la brune avant de me lever dans l'impatience et commença à marcher en direction de la sortie. Je repérais l'homme avec le chronomètre pencher contre une moto et accéléra le pas en direction de la voiture d'Allison qui se trouvait garer un peu plus loin.

Je comptais le passer sans même un regard mais sa voix fière m'interpella.''Félicitations.''

''Pourquoi, ça nous a pris deux heures et demie.'' Demanda Allison en frottant son poignée et je m'arrêtais pour regarder l'homme dans l'expectative.

Je n'avais même pas réaliser que cela nous avait pris autant de temps. Je supposais que notre conversation intense m'avait suffisamment distraite pour que je perdais le fil du temps. En repensant à ma conversation avec la brune, je donnais un regard contrit sur cette dernière avant de laisser en même temps qu'elle un sourire fière sur mes lèvres comme le garçon nous informa que cela lui avait pris trois heures quand il l'avait fait.

Allison ne tarda pas à se garer dans mon allée et je regardais silencieusement ma façade comme je pouvais voir les lumières du salon encore allumées. Je me doutais que ma mère devait probablement m'attendre pour avoir les résultats de mon test et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser au fait qu'Isaac aurait pu mourir sous son commandement.

Le soupir d'Allison me rappela de sa présence à mes côtés et je reportais mon attention sur elle avec hésitation comme elle se pencha dans son siège avec lassitude. Je ne savais pas vraiment où nous nous trouvions actuellement dans notre amitié. Surtout après notre petite conversation. Elle s'attendait à ce que je changeais mon opinion sur les loups-garous et j'étais obstiné à rester sur mes positions. Cela ne marcherait probablement jamais. Nous étions bien trop différente et je le remarquais à nouveau aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer ce que nous étions censé être où même ce que nous pourrions apprendre. Parce que je voulais apprendre. Je voulais le savoir et la connaissance. Et par-dessus tout, je voulais obtenir le contrôle que j'avais ressentis lors de cette fameuse nuit à la maison Hale.

''Tu sais que cela risque de tout changer.'' Surgit la voix d'Allison à travers ma brume de pensée et je haussais un sourcil dans l'inquisition.'' L'entraînement, la formation. Je ne pourrais jamais être avec Scott si je vais de leur côté.''

Je restais un moment à la regarder en silence à la recherche d'un mensonge pour l'apaiser mais cela n'était pas qui j'étais. Je ne pouvais lui mentir quand nous savions toute les deux qu'elle avait raison.''Je suppose que tu vas devoir finir par faire un choix.''

''Pourquoi ?'' S'exclama la brune avec un froncement de sourcils en conflit.''Pourquoi je suis obligé de faire un choix ? Pourquoi … pourquoi cela nous arrive à nous.''

Je haussais nonchalamment mes épaules et m'appuya contre le châssis du siège avec lassitude.''Parce que nous sommes malheureusement née dans cette famille.''

Un silence suivi mes mots comme nous tombions simultanément dans le fil de nos pensées avant qu'Allison reporta son regard sur moi avec un air coupable.'' Pour ce que j'ai dis plus tôt … ''

''Nous n'étions pas dans une situation très adéquate.'' La coupais-je rapidement sachant probablement ce qu'elle allait dire.'' Il suffit juste d'oublier.''

Je tirais la poignée pour faire ma sortie et referma la portière de la voiture de la brune derrière moi avant de faire mon chemin en direction de la porte d'entrée. Je donnais un dernier regard sur la brune comme je fermais la porte avant de faire demi-tour à travers le couloir menant à notre salon-cuisine. Je faisias instantanément une halte lorsque je vis ma mère et ne tarda pas à croiser son regard inquisiteur.

''Alors ?''

Je n'avais pas besoin de plus pour savoir de quoi elle parlait et je me contentais de lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre.'' Deux heures et demie.''

J'aperçus le regard de fierté sur son visage comme je la dépassais en direction des escaliers et je traînais lentement des pieds jusqu'à ma chambre. J'appuyais sur l'interrupteur avec lassitude avant de retirer ma veste en cuir en la jetant sur mon lit. Je repensais brièvement à ce qui s'était passé et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que tout allait définitivement changer à partir de maintenant.

Je frappais la sonnerie de mon réveil dans un sursaut avant de reposer contre mon matelas avec mes yeux rivés sur mon plafond. Je restais un moment dans la pensée profonde comme je repensais à tous ce qui s'était passé hier soir avant de publier un soupir en rejetant mes couvertures hors de moi. Je faisais mon chemin jusqu'à ma commode pour récupérer un leggings de sport nike avec un tee-shirt gris à manche courte avant de me changer dans ma salle de bain. Je nouais mes cheveux en une queue haute avant de retourner dans ma chambre tout en faisant un nœud sur le bas de l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt avant de me saisir de mes baskets de course de couleur rose pâle. Je les enfilais rapidement et attrapa mes différents sacs pour la journée avant de faire mon chemin dans les escaliers. La maison était encore calme depuis que j'étais toujours la première éveillée et je posais mes sacs sur la table avant de me diriger vers les placards. J'optais pour un paquet de cookie au pépite de chocolat avant de me servir un verre de jus d'orange. Une fois que j'avais terminé mon petit-déjeuner, je me dirigeais à l'extérieur et jeta mes sacs sur la banquette arrière avant de m'installer dans le siège conducteur de ma voiture avant de conduire en direction du lycée.

Je réajustais la sangle de mon sac de natation sur mon épaule comme je faisais silencieusement mon chemin à travers les couloirs du lycée de Beacon avant de commencer à fouiller à travers mon sac à la recherche de ma bouteille d'eau depuis que j'étais encore essoufflé de ma course. J'étais tellement distraite par ma recherche que je ne regardais pas vraiment où j'allais jusqu'à ce que je percutais de plein fouet un autre corps en mouvement. Je reculais sous l'impact avec une grimace avant d'entendre le son cassant d'un appareil photo heurtant le sol.

''Oh !'' Haletais-je dans la réalisation comme je lançais des regards d'excuse entre le garçon devant moi et l'appareil sur le sol avant de me baisser rapidement pour le récupérer dans l'embarras.''Je suis désolé … je ne regardais pas où je me rendais et … je peux payer pour les réparations. Je … enfin, je suis vraiment désolé.''

''Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas très grave.'' S'empressa le garçon comme il brossa légèrement ses doigts contre les miens pour récupérer son appareil et je réprimais un tressaillement au contact en imposant un sourire forcé sur mes lèvres.''Je peux le réparer moi-même … hé, tu es Hailee, non ? La cousine d'Allison ?''

''Euh … ouais, c'est moi.'' Répondis-je hésitante comme je regardais le garçon plus en détail.'' Et tu es ?''

Il était à peine plus grand que Scott et avait de petit yeux bleu lumineux accompagnant son sourire brillant. La couleur de ses yeux me rappela brièvement d'Isaac et je baissais aussitôt le regard avant de reprendre une expression impassible. Je ne devais pas donner une merde sur le garçon. Pas maintenant, ni jamais. Il avait fait son choix et cela était irréparable.

''Oh, je suis Matt.'' Se présenta le garçon en me tendant sa main dans un geste amical mais je me contentais d'ignorer sa main tendu avec un simple hochement de tête et un sourire serré. Le garçon lâcha un rire légèrement mal à l'aise à mon action avant de secouer la tête.''Pas une fan des contacts, hein !''

''Ouais, c'est ça.'' Acceptais-je en serrant ma prise sur mon sac par pur instinct.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais le garçon avait le don de faire s'hérisser les poils sur mon cou. Maintenant, je n'avais qu'une seule envie et s'était d'obtenir aussi loin du garçon que possible. Je cherchais instantanément pour une excuse et ne tarda pas à contourner le garçon, le laissant avec un froncement de sourcils déçu avant que j'accélérais le pas pour les vestiaires des filles.

''Pourquoi nous regardons ça déjà ?'' S'exclama Lydia à mes côtés avec ennui comme je regardais Allison et Scott arguant d'avant en arrière tandis qu'ils escaladaient le mur et je tournais mon regard sur la blonde de fraise avec indifférence.

''Parce que c'est le cours de gym.'' Répondis-je d'un ton de fait auquel la fille roula ouvertement des yeux avant d'inspecter ses ongles.

''Alors … hm … comment tu gères de savoir que ton ami est maintenant un fugitif recherché ?'' S'interrogea Lydia me faisant la regarder avec incrédulité à son franc parler avant de lever les yeux au ciel avec irritation.

Je décroisais mes bras de mon débardeur de sport nike et plissa mes yeux sur Allison dans la suspicion.''Laisse-moi deviner. Allison ta demander de me poser des questions sur Isaac depuis que je garde de ne pas répondre au sienne.''

''S'il te plaît, je ne le ferais pas si je n'avais rien à gagner.'' Objecta Lydia dans la fausse innocence et j'appuyais mon regard sur elle la faisant élaborer sa déclaration avec attitude.''De bon potins.''

''Ouais … et bien, il n'y a rien à dire.'' Cassais-je avec exaspération maintenant.

Je reportais mon regard sur Allison et Scott simplement pour laisser un sourire sur mes lèvres quand je vis Allison faire tomber Scott du mur.

Le coach Finstock s'approcha du garçon suspendu dans le vide et son prochain commentaire ne fit qu'accentuer mon sourire.''McCall, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais votre douleur me donne une sorte spéciale de joie. N'est-ce pas ?''

''Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire maintenant ?'' Demanda Lydia avec curiosité et je me tournais vers elle avec un sourcil arqué dans l'agacement.

''Depuis quand nous nous adressons la parole sans Allison autour ?'' Répliquais-je ne cachant pas mon aversion pour la blonde de fraise et cette dernière se contenta de lever ses yeux verts avec condescendance avant de marcher en avant pour rejoindre Allison.

Je secouais la tête à l'attitude garce de Lydia avant d'entendre le coach appeler pour Stiles et Erica. Je cherchais instantanément pour la tête blonde et laissa un léger sillon sur mon front à l'expression nerveuse d'Erica. Elle portait actuellement un sweat sur-dimensionné de sport et ses cheveux habituel crépus était relâcher dans son dos. Je m'avançais à l'avant du groupe dans la préoccupation comme je la suivais des yeux faire son chemin vers le mur et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me soucier pour elle. Si les quelques cours de tutorat que nous avions partagé m'avait appris quelque chose sur elle, c'était que les sports ne fonctionnaient pas vraiment avec son épilepsie. En fait, beaucoup de chose ne fonctionnaient pas avec son épilepsie.

Stiles commença à faire son ascension sur le mur et mon froncement de sourcils s'amplifia quand je repérais Erica geler dans sa propre ascension. Elle semblait complètement pétrifiée et la foule des adolescents ne tarda pas à s'agglutiner autour du coach dans la prévision. C'était comme-ci ils prenaient tous un malin plaisir à voir leurs paires souffrir.

''Erica. Vertigineux ? Est-ce le vertige ?'' S'empressa de demander le coach avant que Lydia et Allison flanquèrent mes côtés.

''Vertige un dysfonctionnement du système vestibulaire de l'oreille interne. '' Énonça soudainement Lydia me faisant secouer ma tête à son choix inopportun d'apporter ses connaissances avant que je lui lançais un faible éclat à ses prochains mots.''Elle est juste paniqué.''

Finstock appela pour la blonde dans le soucis mais cette dernière assura qu'elle allait bien. Je pouvais pertinemment voir que cela était un mensonge et je décidais de couper court avant que cela prenait un tour pour le pire.

''Elle n'est définitivement pas bien.'' Déclarais-je à l'attention du coach sans jamais quitter le dos de la blonde comme je l'informais de son épilepsie.

''Pourquoi quelqu'un ne me dit pas ce genre de truc ?'' S'exclama Finstock avec des yeux larges avant de retourner son attention sur Erica.''Je dois obtenir … Erica, …. vous êtes bons. Juste … donnent … Juste le coup d'envoi du mur. Il … Il y a une natte pour vous attraper.''

Je regardais dans l'empathie comme la blonde hésita un moment avant de se laisser aller. Elle atterrit sur le sol avec un regard de honte pur sur son visage comme le coach l'arborda en faisant un spectacle de la rassurer et je lançais des regards noirs à tout ceux avec des rires que je pouvais voir sur mon chemin.

Je suivais son dos tissant son chemin dans l'humiliation à travers le groupe d'élèves se moquant ouvertement et je serrais mes poings dans la colère avant de regarder par-dessus mon épaule quand je sentis une pression sur mon omoplate.

''Hey, tout va bien ?'' S'inquiéta Allison en lançant des regards entre Erica et moi dans la légère confusion et je secouais la tête avant de m'écarter de son toucher.

Je me dirigeais dans les vestiaires des filles depuis que le coach avait appelé la fin du cours suite à cet incident et je marchais tout droit pour mon sac.

''Ok, qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans une telle humeur ?'' Cassa Lydia comme elle s'installa à mes côtés avec Allison et je levais les yeux au ciel dans l'ennui avant d'enfiler mon débardeur ample noir fleurit.

Je me saisissais de mon jean noir skinny sans accorder un regard sur les deux filles.'' Les gens de ce lycée sont juste complètement stupide.''

''Bien, d'autre grande révélations à partager ?'' S'enquit Lydia avec sarcasme et je plissais mon regard sur la blonde de fraise avec irritation avant d'attraper brusquement mon sac.

Je n'étais clairement pas d'humeur à supporter sa merde. En fait, je ne savais même pas comment je faisais la plupart du temps pour rester à ses côtés.

''Hailee, attends !'' Appela Allison après moi dans le soucis mais je faisais déjà mon chemin à l'extérieur du vestiaire.

Je prenais un couple de pas comme j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir suivit de près par le son des talons de Lydia et Allison quand mon regard s'élargit à la vue d'Erica grimpant le mur sans aucune protection.

'' Erica !'' M'écriais-je dans la préoccupation comme je lâchais mon sac sur le sol avant de courir tout droit pour la fille.

J'avais tout juste le temps de l'atteindre comme je la vis lâcher la paroi et bientôt, je la regardais tombé en direction du sol quand soudain, Scott débarqua de nulle part et la réceptionna juste à temps avant de la poser sur le sol.

''La mettre sur le côté. La mettre sur le côté, Scott.'' Ordonnais-je rapidement comme la blonde commença une saisie et je pouvais entendre le bruit de pas rapide d'Allison et Lydia nous rejoindre comme je m'agenouillais à la hauteur de la blonde.

''Comment tu savais ?'' Entendis-je Allison demander à Scott mais j'étais tellement concentré sur Erica que je ne faisais pas particulièrement attention à la réponse du garçon.

Je me tenais maintenant au côté de la blonde comme nous attendions pour l'infirmière scolaire de signer une autorisation de sortie pour Erica. Je pouvais voir comment humilié et blessé elle était en ce moment et je préférais lui laisser du temps pour elle. Je n'étais pas le genre de personne à pousser pour avoir des contacts. En fait, j'avais l'habitude de les ignorer il y a encore quelque mois et je commençais à penser que cela était certainement beaucoup plus facile que maintenant. Entretenir des relations étaient épuisant physiquement et émotionnellement.

'' Tu … enfin … pourquoi tu es là ?'' Surgit la voix hésitante d'Erica à mes côtés et je cassais hors de mon train de pensé pour la regarder avec confusion.'' Nous ne … bien, tu es amie avec Lydia.''

''Yeah, je ne qualifierais pas de Lydia et moi des amis.'' Objectais-je avec une légère grimace avant de concentrer d'avantage mon attention sur la blonde avec un sourire railleur.''Et pour répondre à ta question, je suppose que j'aime juste passer du temps assise à l'extérieur du bureau de l'infirmière.''

La blonde fronça légèrement ses sourcils sur moi dans l'incertitude.''Est-ce que … est-ce que c'était une blague ?''

''Ouais, c'était terrible, hein ?'' Déclarais-je dans la dérision avant qu'un sourire orna mes lèvres lorsque je vis la blonde lâcher un petit reniflement amusé. C'était peu mais il était bien là et c'était suffisant pour moi.

Bientôt, je repérais le personnel d'une EMT faire leurs chemin dans notre direction et je donnais un sourire en direction d'Erica avant de me lever.

Je tournais le coin du couloir le plus proche et me dirigea en direction de mon casier simplement pour faire une halte en me pinçant le pont de mon nez à la vue de Lydia et Allison appuyées contre ce dernier. Je faisais lentement mon chemin vers les deux avec une expression déjà ennuyée graver sur mon visage et composa ma combinaison en les ignorant ouvertement.

'' Alors … comment va Erica ?'' S'enquit Allison en brisant le silence et je donnais un regard de côté sur la brune avant de reporter mon attention à l'intérieur de mon casier.

''Elle ira bien.'' Répondis-je simplement avant de rouler des yeux au prochain mot insensible de Lydia.

''Bien, pouvons-nous parler de quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant maintenant. Comme … oh, à qu'elle heure nous devons te rejoindre chez toi pour la patinoire, Allison ?''

Je me retenais de lâcher un soupir comme je me souvenais de leurs date prévu à la patinoire avant de percuter sur l'utilisation du nous de Lydia. Je fermais mon casier avec un slam rapide et me retourna vers la blonde de fraise avec un regard pointu.

'' Nous ? J'espère que ce nous ne me comprends pas parce qu'il est hors de question que j'aille à ce stupide rendez-vous arranger.'' L'avertis-je récoltant un regard ennuyé d'Allison tandis que Lydia rétrécit ses yeux verts sur moi avec détermination.

'' Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous.'' Objecta Lydia avec une grimace à la pensée de Stiles et je levais les yeux avant de casser ma tête en direction d'Allison dans le savoir.

'' Je travaille de toute façon ce soir.'' Déclarais-je avec nonchalance comme je reprenais mon chemin à travers le couloirs et je pouvais entendre les deux filles me suivre comme Lydia fronça les sourcils dans la suspicion.

'' Tu ne travailles que les mardi et vendredis soirs et nous sommes mercredi.'' Annonça Lydia me faisant la dévisager légèrement surprise par sa connaissance de mon emploi du temps.

Je faisais une halte devant la porte de ma salle de classe de littérature anglaise et donna un regard sur les deux filles.''Oui et bien, les Geyer ont besoin de moi pour garder Liam ce soir alors … ''

''Ils ne peuvent pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre ?'' Insista Lydia et je donnais un regard ennuyé sur Allison tout simplement pour trouver la brune à me dévisager dans la déception.

''Très bien.'' Soupirais-je en me pinçant le pont de mon nez comme je savais déjà que j'allais probablement regretter ma prochaine déclaration.''Je ne dois être que chez les Geyer à partir de 21h. Ce qui veux dire que je pourrais venir plus tôt pour vous aidez à vous préparer ou ce genre de chose ennuyeuse que vous faites avant une date.''

''Parfait ! On se voit plus tard alors !'' S'exclama Allison avec un sourire me laissant pour mon cours avec Lydia à ses côtés.

''Hm … tu devrais totalement porter cette robe blanche en dentelle pour ce soir. Ou peut-être cette jupe de patineuse.'' Randonna à nouveau Lydia sur la tenue vestimentaire d'Allison me donnant envie de me frapper le crâne à de multiples reprise contre la surface lisse de notre table de déjeuner.

Je veux dire, si j'entendais encore un conseil de mode de la blonde de fraise, j'allais probablement exploser dans un accès de rage. Je n'avais jamais encore imaginer comment Lydia pouvait être ennuyeuse. En fait, c'était surtout les conversations d'adolescentes typique qui étaient ennuyeuses mais cela revenait au même.

Je mordais durement sur mon bâtonnet de carotte avant de me tourner vers Allison dans la moquerie comme je prenais la teint de voix aigu de la blonde de fraise.''Où tu pourrais ne rien porter. Cela marche aussi.''

La brune lâcha un rire à ma plaisanterie tandis que Lydia m'envoya un éclat clairement non amusé par mon ton railleur et je me contentais de hausser les épaules avec nonchalance avant de laisser un sourire narquois sur mes lèvres quand elle se leva avec un air renfrogné en nous informant qu'il y avait trop d'énergie négative pour elle.

''Tu sais que tu étais l'énergie négative, bien.'' Allison ria à mon côté et je hochais la tête avant de littéralement laisser tomber ma carotte, abasourdit lorsque je reportais mon attention sur les portes de la cafétéria.

La Erica Reyes se pavanait en plein milieu de la cafétéria comme-ci l'endroit lui appartenait. Et ce n'était pas une simple démarche lente ou confiante, non, elle se pavanait littéralement comme la plus grosse garce du lycée que l'on pouvait voir dans ces films pour adolescentes pré-pubaires. Même Lydia pourrait en prendre pour son argent à ce stade. Fini, la jeune fille timide aux vêtements sur-dimensionner. Elle portait actuellement une mini-jupe en cuir noir avec des pompes à talon léopard et un tee-shirt blanc coupé bas sur ses hanches avec une veste en cuir cintré. C'était pareil pour ses cheveux crépus. Maintenant, elle avait de belles boucle blonde brillante coulant dans son dos et même l'acné qui était là, il y avait encore heure semblait avoir disparu.

Je regardais dans l'incrédulité comme la blonde se pavana jusqu'à l'une des tables avant d'arracher une pomme des mains d'un garçon et prendre une bouchée à pleine dent captivant toute l'attention de la cafétéria. Si cela était pour son décolleté ou sa beauté nouvellement retrouvé, je ne savais pas. Elle se redressa en essuyant les coins de ses lèvres avec un air faussement innocent en direction de Stiles et Scott et c'était tous ce qu'il me fallait pour confirmer mes soupçons.

Je voulais aller demander des comptes à Scott mais ce dernier et Stiles s'élancèrent après la blonde quittant la cafétéria et je me tournais vers Allison pour la trouver à me regarder avec une expression tout aussi inquiète.

Soudain, un claquement fort en face de nous nous rompu à part et je regardais Lydia comme elle pointa avec jalousie en direction de la retraite d'Erica.''Qu'est-ce que … l'enfer … était que ça ?''

''Des problèmes.'' Déclarais-je en donnant un regard de savoir sur Allison.

C'était juste putain de parfait. Il semblerait que Derek prenait un malin plaisir de mordre les adolescents faisant parti de mon quotidien. Comme vraiment ? Isaac. Et maintenant, Erica ?

Quel était son problème avec tourner des adolescents en tueur sanguinaire.

Je secouais ma tête pour ce qui semblait la centième fois depuis que j'avais quitter le parking du studio de musique et verrouilla la portière de ma voiture par-dessus mon épaule comme je pénétrais à l'intérieur de la maison. Je me déchaussais de mes bottines de combat avant de les prendre à la main et marcha à travers le couloir simplement pour froncer légèrement les sourcils quand je vis Dénis assit à nouveau devant la télévision. Il n'avait évidemment toujours pas repris la pratique de Lacrosse mais il allait régulièrement à des séances de rééducation. Et c'était exactement où il devrait être en ce moment.

Je posais mes bottines contre l'îlot avant de faire mon chemin derrière le canapé. Je retenais un roulement de mes yeux quand je constatais qu'il regardait encore un match de Lacrosse.

'' Hey, munchkins !'' Hélais-je captivant son attention comme il m'envoya un regard ennuyé à son surnom mais je me contentais de plisser mes yeux sur lui dans la défi.'' Tu n'es pas censé être à tes séances de rééducation ?''

'' Yep !'' Acquiesça Dénis en hochant la tête avant de se prélasser d'avantage dans le canapé avec un sourire narquois.''Mais maman a dit que je pouvais rester ici ce soir.''

'' Maman a dit ça ?'' M'étonnais-je dans le scepticisme et je vis Dénis rouler des yeux à mon incrédulité.

Ok, donc cela était pas normal. Notre mère détestait lorsque l'ont passait plus de temps que nécessaire devant un écran et cela n'échappait pour aucun de nous deux. Bien, ma meilleure conjecture était qu'elle avait des affaires familiales à s'occuper et elle ne voulait pas avoir Dénis à poser des questions. Mon esprit retourna rapidement à Erica dans l'inquiétude avant que je composais de nouveau une expression neutre au regard interrogateur de mon petit-frère.

''Bien, si maman l'a dit.'' Acceptais-je en reculant d'un pas simplement pour ajouter rapidement comme je repérais le regard surprise de mon petit-frère.'' Je ne serais pas à la maison ce soir. Je vais chez les Geyer.''

Dénis lâcha un grognement ennuyé à cette information avant de reporter son attention sur moi.''Tu dois vraiment continuer à le surveiller ? Il est un bébé ou quoi ?''

''Vraiment, Dénis ?'' Répliquais-je en secouant la tête.''Très mature.''

Je faisais de nouveau mon chemin pour récupérer mes bottines avant de marcher en direction des escaliers. Je montais les marches tout droit jusqu'à ma chambre et posa rapidement mes différents sacs sur mon lit avant de poser mon regard sur ma fenêtre malgré moi. Je m'étais surprise à le faire de nombreuse fois depuis la pleine lune et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir encore plus méprisable à chaque coup d'œil. Je ne voulais même pas le voir. Je veux dire, il était un loup-garou maintenant et il aurait probablement changer comme Erica. Il avait déjà commencé à changer. Seulement, est-ce que c'était une mauvaise chose ? Je me souvenais combien plus confiant et entreprenant il était. Cependant, il n'était pas le Isaac que j'avais connu. Il n'était plus le garçon timide et doux que j'avais rencontrer dans cette bibliothèque.

Je me forçais à détacher mon regard de ma fenêtre et déposa mon attention sur mon réveil. J'avais encore un peu de temps devant moi pour me rendre chez Allison alors je décidais de me rendre à ma commode. Je choisissais un ensemble de sous-vêtements correspondant ainsi qu'un jean clair skinny et un simple tee-shirt noir avant de filer dans ma salle de bain. Je posais mon changement de vêtement sur le rebord de l'îlot avant de chercher pour une serviette. Après ça, je tournais la valve d'eau et ne tarda pas à décompresser mes vêtements avant de plonger sous le jet. Je me laissais absorbé par la chaleur de l'eau éclaboussant ma peau nue et relâcha un faible soupir de contentement avant d'aller pour mon shampoing.

Une fois que j'étais suffisamment détendu, nettoyée et rincer, je sortais de ma douche et me changea rapidement dans mes nouveaux vêtements avant de me débarrasser des nœuds dans mes cheveux et de les attacher dans un chignon désordonné.

Je retournais dans ma chambre pour chausser ma paire basique de converse basse de couleur blanche avant de me saisir de mon gilet rouge cramoisi à capuche et de descendre les escaliers avec mes clés en main. Je passais une nouvelle fois devant Dénis et le prévenait de ma sortie par-dessus mon épaule avant de sortir à l'extérieur. Je marchais jusqu'à ma voiture quand je sentis un frisson remonter le long de ma nuque. Je gelais dans mes étapes, ma main toujours en suspend dans le vide pour attendre la poignée de ma portière comme je donnais un regard soupçonneux par-dessus mon épaule. Je me sentais soudainement comme observé et je pouvais entendre mon cœur commencer à ramasser un rythme plus rapide. Je balayais une nouvelle fois les environs avant de décider que c'était tout simplement les derniers événements qui m'avait rendu quelque peu parano. Je montais derrière le volant de ma voiture sans remarquer les orbes bleutés que j'aimais temps se transformer en un jaune brillant de nostalgie et recula lentement dans mon allée avant de m'engager sur la route en direction des Argent.

Les trajet était à peine une affaire d'une quinzaine de minutes et je me garais maintenant dans l'allée face à la grande bâtisse avant de descendre rapidement de ma voiture tout en verrouillant les portes. Je marchais en direction du porche avant de m'arrêter devant la porte d'entrée. Je levais ma main dans l'attention de frapper simplement pour me raidir quand la porte s'ouvrit pour ne pas révéler la mère ou le père d'Allison mais ma mère.

''Hailee ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?'' M'interrogea aussitôt ma mère dans son fameux regard de suspicion tandis que je reculais d'un pas en laissant ma main retomber à mon côté.

Je donnais un regard sur l'entrée des argent par-dessus son épaule avant de recentrer mon attention sur ma mère à la recherche d'un mensonge.''Allison … je … euh … étudier ? … ouais, étudier ! Je suis venu pour étudier.''

Je grimaçais à interne à ma tentative pathétique de mentir avant de me forcer à agir aussi décontracté que possible. Je pourrais au moins garder une face tranquille.

''Étudier ? Tu as besoin d'aide dans tes cours, maintenant ?'' Réfuta-t-elle d'un ton plus sévère m'indiquant clairement qu'elle méprisait cette possibilité.

'' Non ! Non !'' M'empressais-je de répondre récoltant son regard impatient.''C'est juste un groupe d'étude. Un … ''

L'ouverture de la porte d'entrée des Argent résonna derrière nous et je pouvais voir mon oncle à nous regarder avec interrogation.''Hailee ? Je pensais que tu serais déjà à l'étage avec Allison et Lydia.''

Je pouvais voir le regard que lui et ma mère s'échangeaient et je ne pouvais pas être moins reconnaissante envers mon oncle pour me sortir des griffes de ma mère. Je donnais un rapide hochement de tête envers l'homme grisonnant avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur ma mère et la vit prendre un pas de côté avant qu'elle signa en direction de l'entrée à mon attention.

Je me dirigeais instantanément vers l'escalier et monta rapidement les marches comme j'entendis la fermeture de la porte d'entrée avant de geler brièvement dans mes étapes à l'entente des murmures de ma mère et mon oncle.

''Ne plus jamais intervenir dans mes conversations avec ma fille, Christopher.'' Siffla froidement ma mère me faisant frissonner.

''Tu devrais accorder plus de fois en elle dans ce cas. Elles vont simplement étudier.'' Répliqua mon oncle me surprenant toujours autant par la manière dont il pouvait tenir tête à ma mère sans même trembler un peu.

Je veux dire, la femme était effrayante et pourtant, elle était ma mère.

Je secouais la tête à cela en reprenant mon ascension avant de déglutir à l'entente du ton soupçonneux de ma mère.''Ce n'est pas parce que tu as choisit d'être aveugle au sujet de propre fille que je dois l'être avec la mienne.''

Je m'empressais d'entrer dans la chambre d'Allison avant de refermer la porte derrière moi dans la précipitation et me pencha un moment contre cette dernière avant de constater le silence pesant. Je relevais lentement la tête pour apercevoir Allison et Lydia me regarder avec des yeux larges dans la perplexité et je déglutissais avant de laisser un sourire nerveux sur mes lèvres.

'' Quel est le problème avec toi ?'' Fut les premiers mots confus de Lydia m'obligeant à reprendre un air ennuyé à son attention avant que je repoussais de la porte et fis mon chemin sur le lit d'Allison.

Je tombais la tête la première contre les cousins et marmonna ma réponse contre-eux.'' Jjjjuste … uunne … auuuutrre … conveeerrrrssation … aveeeeccc … maaaa … mèrrrre.''

'' Ew ! Tu es tellement bizarre.'' Commenta Lydia me faisant relever ma tête pour lui lancer un éclat.'' Je me demande pourquoi nous sommes amis.''

Je haussais un sourcils à cela me préparant pour un retour plein d'esprit mais Allison me devança avec un rire avant de me donner un regard pointu me défendant de dire quoique ce soit. Je secouais la tête dans la reddition avant de me faire plus confortable contre le matelas de la brune et reposa mon regard silencieux sur son plafond. Bien s'était jusqu'à Lydia choisit à nouveau de m'importuner comme à son habitude.

'' Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas ?'' Gémit la blonde de fraise m'obligeant à faire un contact visuel avec elle avant qu'un sourire mauvais orna mes lèvres.

'' Et te faire rater un merveilleux rendez-vous avec Stiles Stilinski, lui-même ?'' Répliquais-je avec une fausse mine innocente récoltant un regard ennuyé de Lydia tandis qu'Allison arborait un sourire derrière sa main.''Non, cela serait vraiment indigne de moi.''

'' Voir! Elle est encore plus effrayante quand elle sourit.'' Déclara Lydia à l'attention d'Allison me faisant lever les yeux au ciel dans l'indifférence.

Je me recouchais contre le matelas de la brune et tourna ma tête dans leur direction.''Peu importe ce que vous dites, je n'irais pas. Je travaille. Et oui, je préfère partager la compagnie d'un jeune garçon de treize ans que servir de cinquième roue.''

À cela, Allison arbora aussitôt un sourire de cheschire ne m'inspirant rien de bon comme elle s'asseyait à mes côtés avant de se pencher vers moi dans un murmure.''Cinquième roue ? Cela n'a rien avoir avec Isaac, n'est-ce pas ?''

Je me raidis instantanément à la mention du garçon en fugue et tourna un éclat sur la brune en m'apprêtant à lui donner une partie de mon esprit mais un coup franc contre la porte nous interpella. Je regardais comme le père d'Allison pénétra à l'intérieur de sa chambre sans attendre la permission et savais à sa prochaine question que ma mère avait réussi à mettre le doute dans son esprit.''Aller quelque part ?''

''Étude.'' Répondit Allison en perdant son sourire comme elle se leva de sa place.''Juste étude, papa.''

''Je vois.'' Acquiesça Christopher avant de reposer son attention sur Allison et moi avec sérieux.''Hm, un mot, les filles ?''

Je me levais rapidement avant de croiser le regard nerveux d'Allison tandis que nous nous approchions de son père. Je me penchais contre le mur au côté de l'homme tout en donnant un regard prudent sur Lydia. Cette dernière semblait à peine nous remarquer comme elle prenait des photos d'elle-même dans des positions toutes plus prétentieuse les unes que les autres.

''Je l'obtiens. Mais nous avons besoin de vous pour se rappeler ce qui est arrivé.'' Murmura mon oncle en concentrant son regard sur Lydia pour prouver son point.

Allison fronça instantanément les sourcils dans le mécontentement à cela tandis que je préférais rester neutre. C'était déjà un exploit que ma mère n'avait pas encore fait irruption dans la chambre de la brune pour nous espionner.

''Tu veux que nous arrêtions d'être amie avec elle ?'' S'enquit Allison clairement réfractaire à cette idée.

''En réalité, nous voulons l'opposé.'' Mon oncle me jeta un regard à cela m'indiquant que c'était clairement une idée de nos mères et un sillon s'installa sur mon visage à sa prochaine déclaration.''Je sais comment ceci peut sembler, mais nous avons besoin de vous pour la surveiller.''

'' Vous voulez qu'on l'espionne ?'' M'exclamais-je dans la surprise et l'incertitude.

Je n'avais jamais été une grande partisane de la blonde de fraise mais j'avais encore un soupçon d'amitié envers elle. Et aussi étrange que cela était et je n'étais pas certaine que cela soit très honnête.

''Nous voulons que vous regardiez sur votre ami pour nous assurer que tout est bien avec elle.'' Rectifia mon oncle avec plus de sérieux et je reportais mon attention sur Allison comme cette dernière semblait adhérer à l'idée.

'' Me semble bien.'' Accepta Allison avant de reporter son attention sur moi dans l'expectative.'' Toi ?''

Je pouvais sentir le regard de mon oncle ainsi que celui d'Allison sur moi comme je haussais nonchalamment les épaules en réponse.

 **Hey, un tout nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous :)**

 **Donc nous avançons, j'espère que ça vous plait jusque là ;) N'hésiter pas à me faire part de vos pensées !**

 **Xoxo**


	19. -Again and Again-

J'avais finalement réussi à échapper à la torture qu'impliquait toute ses choses de fille et je me trouvais maintenant devant la grande bâtisse des Geyer. Je descendais de ma voiture en verrouillant derrière moi avant de marcher en direction de l'entrée. Je frappais un coup rapide en jetant un regard par-dessus mon épaule depuis que je me sentais perpétuellement comme observé avant de reporter mon attention sur la porte comme j'entendis son ouverture.

''Hailee !'' S'exclama avec enthousiasme Mme. Geyer comme elle ouvrit plus grand la porte pour me laisser entrer et je lui donnais un signe de tête avec un sourire avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

'' Comment allez-vous ?'' Demandais-je en me tenant maintenant dans l'entrée à la recherche de Liam simplement pour élargir mon sourire quand je le vis passer sa tête par l'entrebâillement avec curiosité avant qu'un large sourire orna ses lèvres à ma vue.

''Plutôt bien si on ne compte pas les petits problème dans lesquels ce petit garnement garde de nous faire entrer.'' Répondit la mère de Liam avec déception captant instantanément mon attention comme mon regard darda entre elle et son fils.

Liam semblait maintenant arborer une expression coupable tandis que sa mère le regardait visiblement agacé. Je tâchais de faire abstraction de l'atmosphère tendu dans la pièce avant de détacher mes yeux du duo à l'entrée du beau-père de Liam. Il remarqua aussitôt l'échange entre Liam et sa femme et reporta son attention sur moi avec excuse.

''Hailee ! Comment vas-tu ? '' Salua-t-il en brisant l'ambiance pesante avec un sourire.

'' Bien, monsieur.'' Répondis-je en évitant de demander en retour depuis que j'avais vu l'effet que cela avait sur la mère de Liam et je ne tardais pas à dévier du sujet de conversation.''Alors … où vous dirigez-vous ce soir ?''

Cela semblait capter l'attention de la mère de Liam hors de son fils comme elle se tourna vers moi avec un sourire excité.''Oh, nous allons à ce tout nouveau restaurant qui vient d'ouvrir sur mapple street. Il paraît que les plats sont délicieux.''

'' En parlant de ça. Notre réservation est pour 21h30 donc je penses que nous devrions se dépêcher. Il a été un vrai combat de titans pour avoir une table.'' Intervenu M. Geyer avec son habituel sourire éclatant et je lui donnais un sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte pour eux comme la mère de Liam enfilait son manteau.

Je regardais comme elle se dirigea vers son fils pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue le faisant rougir ainsi que gémir dans l'embarras et je retenais un rire avant de les saluer comme le beau-père de Liam et sa mère quittèrent par la porte. Je la refermais derrière moi et me tourna vers Liam avec un sourire sur mes lèvres.

''Non ! Non ! Pas par là ! Pas par là !'' Me surprenais-je à crier comme je tentais de distraire Liam de l'écran devant nous avec un large sourire sur mes lèvres.''Il est hors de question que tu gagnes.''

Un rire explosa de la poitrine du garçon comme il appuya sur plus de bouton de son contrôleur avant qu'il leva les bras dans la victoire quand il tira sur mon dernier soldat encore en vie.

''Etttt … je gagne. Encore une fois.'' Jubila le garçon blond à mes côtés dans l'arrogance me faisant rétrécir mon regard sur lui, même-ci mon sourire persistait encore sur mes lèvres.

Je secouais la tête dans l'amusement avant de reposer le contrôleur sur le sol de la chambre de Liam avant de m'appuyer contre l'un des pieds de son lit. Le garçon ne tarda pas à me rejoindre et je pouvais maintenant sentir son regard sur mon profil. Je tournais ma tête avec un sourcil arqué dans l'interrogation simplement pour laisser un sourire railleur sur mes lèvres quand je le surprenais à détourner rapidement les yeux avec une rougeur sur ses joues.

''Donc ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?'' Demandais-je comme je prenais une poignée de pop-corn du bol situé entre-nous.

Liam était peut-être du même âge que Dénis mais je devais reconnaître qu'il était vraiment facile d'être avec lui. Je ne me sentais pas comme je devais affronter les difficultés que je devais rencontrer quand je partageais une conversation avec Allison, Lydia ou tout les autres. C'était juste simple et honnête.

Je reportais mon regard sur Liam dans l'expectative quand je remarquais son regard fuyant dans la timidité.

'' Hey !'' Appelais-je doucement pour lui le faisant me regarder dans l'hésitation tandis que je fronçais légèrement mes sourcils dans la confusion.''Qu'est-ce qui est sur ton esprit ?''

''Je … euh … rien.'' Bégaya Liam visiblement au prise avec quelque chose et j'approfondissais mon froncement de sourcils dans l'inquiètude.

''Hey, tu sais que tu peux me parler, bien ?'' Lui rappelais-je avec sérieux.

Liam hocha activement la tête en accord avant de prendre un souffle profond.'' Tu … enfin … est-ce que toi et ce gars du jeu de crosse êtes … tu sais … ''

Je me raidissais légèrement comme je réalisais qu'il parlait probablement d'Isaac avant de creuser mes yeux à ce qu'il sous-entendait. Je le regardais dans la surprise totale avant de m'empresser de secouer ma tête dans la négation et l'embarras.

''Qu'est-ce que … je veux dire, non !'' M'exclamais-je en haussant le ton de ma voix malgré moi ce qui semblait susciter un sourire du garçon à ma gêne évidente.''Hey ! Ne ris pas.''

Cela suffisait à l'envoyer dans un éclat de rire et je le regardais avec mes bras croiser sur ma poitrine dans le léger ennui avant de rire silencieusement avec lui.

Je laissais un sourire malicieux orner mes lèvres et piqua ses côtés pour capter son attention.''Et toi ! Monsieur le fauteur de trouble, as-tu une petite-amie ? Ou une fille qui t'intéresse ?''

Je lâchais un rire quand je remarquais de Liam aller large dans l'embarras comme un blush colorait maintenant ses joues avant de geler quand je sentis une poignée de pop-corn étant jeté dans mon visage. Je tournais ma tête avec ma bouche bée vers Liam dans l'incrédulité.''Tu n'as pas oser faire ça ?''

''Peut-être ?'' Le garçon répondit avec un sourire railleur sur ses lèvres et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour que nous commencions une guerre.

Je balayais maintenant le plancher de la chambre de Liam tandis que ce dernier tenait le sac poubelle. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire quand je repérais un morceau de blé soufflé dans ses cheveux coiffé en épis quand soudain, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils comme je tenais le balaie dans une main, interpellant l'attention de Liam tandis que je réceptionnais mon téléphone dans l'autre. Je constatais que j'avais un message texte d'Allison et m'apprêtais à l'ouvrir seulement son identifiant s'afficha. Je coulissais mon doigt sur l'écran pour accepter l'appel et apporta l'appareil à mon oreille dans la perplexité.

'' Hey, est-ce que tu as fini le travail ? Nous devons parler'' S'empressa la brune avant même que je pouvais sortir un mot et je donnais un regard sur Liam remarquant son regard fixe avant de lever mon doigt à son attention.

Je posais mon téléphone contre ma poitrine en cachant la sortie de voix avec ma main et signala au garçon que j'allais en bas. Je sortais rapidement de la chambre de Liam avant de marcher dans les escaliers et apporta aussitôt mon téléphone de retour à mon oreille.

''Je suis encore chez les Geyer, Allison.''L'informais-je en tenant la rampe comme je descendais en direction de la cuisine.''Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

''C'est Lydia.'' Répondit la brune l'inquiétude clair dans sa voix avant qu'elle reprit rapidement.''Tu crois que cela poserait un problème si Scott me déposait chez les Geyer ? Je pense que ce serait mieux si je te l'expliquais en face.''

Une grimace s'installa sur mon visage comme je pensais à l'idée.''Je ne sais pas, Allison. Ça ne peux pas attendre ? Ce ne sera pas le meilleur endroit pour parler, tu sais.''

Je jetais un regard par-dessus mon épaule dans la vérification tout simplement pour geler à la vue de Liam. Ce dernier arborait maintenant une expression innocente sur son visage me faisant plisser mes yeux sur lui avec ennui avant que je secouais la tête sachant que j'allais probablement le regretter.

''Je vais te texter l'adresse.''

'' … et puis, elle s'est mise à crier. Je veux dire, vraiment crier comme-ci elle voyait quelque chose d'effrayant.'' Termina Allison tandis que je me retournais avec deux tasses de café dans mes mains avant de m'asseoir en face d'elle.

Je lui tendis l'une des tasses avant de jeter un regard prudent sur Liam qui se trouvait maintenant devant la télévision.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu penses que cela veux dire?'' Demandais-je dans la perplexité comme j'apportais la tasse à mes lèvres pour prendre une gorgée avant de la reposer sur la table.

''Je ne sais pas mais il se passe quelque chose de vraiment étrange avec elle depuis …'' Allison donna un regard prudent sur Liam avant de reporter son attention sur moi comme elle reprit dans un murmure.''... depuis que Peter la mordu.''

''Tu en as parlé avec Scott ?'' M'enquis-je de demander avec un sourcil arqué dans l'interrogation récoltant un regard confus de la brune.''Et bien, il est un loup, non ? Ne devrait-il pas savoir ce genre de chose ?''

La brune secoua la tête dans la négation avant de prendre un air lasse.'' Nous ne savons même pas ce qu'était cette chose que nous avons vu chez Isaac.''

Nous étions une nouvelle fois dans le flou et je détestais ça. Je détestais me sentir aussi impuissante et sans contrôle. Je resserrais malgré moi ma prise autour de ma tasse avant de sentir les doigts d'Allison sur ma main. Je posais mes yeux sur la brune dans la reconnaissance avant de desserrer ma prise.

J'entendis les pas de Liam et tourna la tête dans la direction du canapé simplement pour le voir nous approcher dans la timidité. Je pouvais voir son léger blush comme Allison le regarda à son tour et je laissais un faible sourire orner mes lèvres malgré mon état d'esprit lasse.

''Hey, la télé n'est plus aussi intéressante ?'' Demandais-je avec un sourire récoltant un regard visiblement surpris d'Allison à mon attitude aussi décontracté.

'' Non.'' Répondit Liam avant de nous regarder dans la curiosité.''De quoi vous parlez ?''

Je me raidissais considérablement à cela et je pouvais voir Allison faire de même avant qu'elle fit une excuse stupide.''Oh, rien ! Juste de truc de filles.''

''De fille ?'' Répéta Liam avec un sourcil arqué dans l'incrédulité avant qu'il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire sceptique.''Hailee ne parle pas de trucs de fille.''

''Hey !'' M'exclamais-je avec un air faussement offensé.'' Je pourrais en faite véritablement en parler. C'est juste que cela ne m'intéresse pas.''

''Voir ? Qu'est-ce que je disais ?'' Répliqua Liam en me pointant du doigt à l'attention d'Allison ce qui fit rire la brune avant qu'il demanda à nouveau notre sujet de conversation.

''Rien qui ne te concerne, jolie garçon.'' Objectais-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux le faisant s'agiter dans l'embarras. Je laissais un rire passer mes lèvres avant que je pointais à nouveau en direction du canapé.''Aller, laisse les filles parler de trucs de fille.''

Liam laissa un rire à cela avant de déclarer ''Je ne te crois toujours pas.'' par-dessus son épaule comme il refit son chemin vers le canapé.

Je secouais ma tête dans l'hilarité avant de reporter mon regard sur Allison simplement pour la trouver à me regarder avec curiosité et je haussais aussitôt un sourcil dans l'interrogation.

''Tu sembles vraiment confortable avec lui.'' Constata la brune en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance.'' Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça.''

''Je le suis généralement avec Is …'' Je me coupais moi-même dans la réalisation de ce que j'allais dire avant de donner un regard sur Allison pour la trouver à me regarder avec compréhension. Je relâchais un soupir ennuyé à cela et détourna rapidement le regard dans l'irritation.''Je sais ce que tu penses, d'accord ! Juste … oublie ça.''

''Pourquoi c'est si dur pour toi d'admettre qu'il te manque ?'' Insista Allison véritablement concerné.

Je me penchais contre le dossier de mon siège en gardant mes yeux rivés sur la brune dans l'incertitude avant de reprendre mon expression impassible.''Parce qu'il n'est plus le Isaac que j'ai connu.''

''Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est un loup-garou ?'' Cassa soudainement Allison et je donnais un rapide regard sur Liam dans l'inquiétude avant de rétrécir mon regard sur la brune avec irritation.

''Nous en avons déjà parler !'' Sifflais-je entre mes dents avec lassitude.''Pourquoi tu te soucies même ? Cela ne te concerne en rien.''

''Est-ce que tu essaies de me repousser ?'' S'enquit la brune me faisant faire une pause confirmant ses soupçons.''Sérieusement, Hailee ! On est déjà passé par là.''

Je me penchais à nouveau dans ma chaise avec un air renfrogné et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine.''Et je me demande encore pourquoi tu insistes à chaque fois.''

''Sérieusement ?'' S'exclama Allison bouche bée dans l'incrédulité.'' Tu es juste si exécrable parfois.''

Je reportais mon attention sur la brune à cela et lâcha un soupir en me pinçant le pont de mon nez. Maintenant, je me sentais coupable et je détestais ça.

Autant dire que le trajet du retour n'avait pas été particulièrement joyeux. En fait, aucune de nous deux n'avaient formulé un mot pour l'autre et je me garais maintenant en face de la bâtisse argent avec un soupir. Je tournais mon attention sur la brune qui était déjà sur le point de quitter la voiture. Je la retenais avant qu'elle pouvait faire le moindre mouvement et la brune me lança un regard clairement ennuyé.''Je suis désolé, d'accord ?''

Allison se réajusta dans son siège en me jaugeant plus attentivement et je replaçais ma main sur le volant avec une expression légèrement irrité.

Je ne faisais pas d'excuse. En fait, je disais toujours ce qui était sur mon esprit sans me soucier Seulement les choses étaient devenues plus compliquées. Je me sentais obligé de faire des efforts pour la brune et je détestais ça.

''Tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour ça, hein.'' Commenta Allison avec un sourire railleur sur ses lèvres et je plissais mes yeux sur elle dans l'impatience.''Quoi ? J'ai le droit d'en profiter un peu, non ?''

Je levais les yeux dans l'ennui à la joie évidente de la brune avant de tourner mon regard dans sa direction.''Alors, on est bon ou pas ?''

'' Oui, on l'est.'' La brune lâcha un petit rire avant de pousser sa porte ouverte pour descendre avant de se tourner vers moi.''On se voit demain au lycée.''

Je faisais lentement mon chemin en direction de la cafétéria depuis que je devais retrouver Allison quand je repérais la brune se tenir debout en plein milieu du couloir avec son regard triste concentré sur quelque chose. Je suivais son regard fixe simplement pour me sentir soudainement agacé quand je repérais Scott face à Erica. La blonde semblait beaucoup trop proche du garçon à mon goût et je pouvais déjà imaginer ce qu'Allison en pensait. Encore une fois, c'était quelque chose que je détestais au sujet de la datation. L'idée de devoir souffrir à l'idée de perdre l'autre. De rester constamment sur ses gardes parce que l'on savait que l'autre pouvait nous trahir à tout moment. Ouais, c'était quelque chose de totalement insupportable pour moi.

Je remarquais le regard jubilatoire d'Erica passer d'Allison sur moi et son expression semblait se transformer dans quelque chose de plus confiant comme elle recula de Scott avant de faire son chemin dans ma direction. Je haussais un sourcil hautain à son approche et me redressa par simple habitude comme je m'apprêtais à la contourner dans l'ignorance. Seulement, la blonde avait une toute autre idée comme je sentis sa prise ferme sur mon bas me faisant grincer des dents dans l'irritation à son toucher avant de faire volte-face avec un éclat.

''Ne me touche pas.'' Sifflais-je entre mes dents comme je secouais mon bras libre de sa portée avant de rétrécir mon regard sur elle quand je repérais son sourire narquois.

'' Ou sinon quoi ? Tu penses pouvoir faire le poids contre moi ?'' Se moqua ouvertement la blonde avec condescendance jouant clairement avec mes nerfs et je serrais mes poings pour m'éviter de faire quelque qui n'en valait pas la peine.

Erica remarqua les poings d'Hailee l'a faisant sourire d'avantage depuis qu'elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la brune exploserait. Elle savait que Hailee se souciait d'elle à un moment donnée mais c'était juste par pitié et maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle était aussi une chasseuse cela rendait la partie meilleure.

'' Ouah ! Un relooking expresse et tu penses être au-dessus de tout le monde ?'' Cassais-je avec impassibilité.''Devenir un monstre ne vous rends pas mieux. Il fait juste de vous des bombes à retardement.''

Je pouvais voir le regard d'Erica sombrer à mon insulte nonchalante tandis que je gardais un visage neutre dans le mépris. Son comportement suffisait à confirmer mes soupçons au sujet d'Isaac. La morsure les changeaient. Je savais maintenant qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour retrouver le garçon que j'avais connu.

L'impassibilité et le mépris de la brune était tout ce qu'il suffisait à Erica pour sentir le changement. Elle avait été traité comme cela depuis trop longtemps.

Je pouvais voir le changement d'expression chez la blonde comme ses yeux flashait brièvement de leur couleur or avant qu'elle m'agrippa le bras avec ses griffes. Je réprimais une grimace de douleur lorsque je les sentis perforer ma peau. Seulement, il semblait que cela n'était pas assez pour la louve comme elle me rapprocha férocement d'elle me soutirant presque un cri de douleur si je ne mordais pas dur sur ma lèvre inférieur. Je tentais de penser rationnellement malgré la douleur irradiant dans l'ensemble de mon bras avant de poser mes yeux sur Erica lorsque cette dernière se pencha pour murmurer à mon oreille.'' Je suis peut-être un monstre mais tu es la faible petite fille ici.''

Puis, elle me publia me laissant un sentiment de mépris et de dégoût de moi-même comme je regardais son dos vêtu de cuir avec un éclat avant de grimacer lorsque je sentis la chaleur irradiant de ma nouvelle blessure. Je baissais mes yeux sur mon poignée simplement pour élargir mes yeux à la vue du sang coulant le long de ma peau. Je tirais aussitôt ma manche pour cacher avant de donner des regards méfiant autour de moi jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière me fit sursauter.

''Tu vas vouloir nettoyer ça.''

Je me tournais vers Jackson avec un regard ennuyé avant de remarquer son regard sur mon poignée. Je le cachais instantanément hors de sa vue et je vis le garçon lever ouvertement ses yeux au ciel avant qu'il m'attrapa par le bras. Je tentais de lutter contre sa prise mais fini par abandonner quand je réalisais que cela blessait plus qu'autre chose et le suivis à travers les vestiaires des garçons. L'endroit semblait vide depuis qu'il était de déjeuner et je regardais le garçon blond avec méfiance comme il me tira à un arrêt en face des éviers avant qu'il leva sa main en direction de mon poignée.

Je le retirais instantanément hors de sa portée et lui envoya un éclat.''Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu es entrain de faire, Whittemore ?''

''Actuellement ? J'essaie de ne pas casser sur toi pour ton comportement enfantin.'' Cassa Jackson me surprenant légèrement avant qu'il m'attrapa mon bras avec plus de douceur.''Maintenant, laisse-moi nettoyer ça.''

''Je peux le faire moi-même.'' Répliquais-je sèchement même-ci je ne faisais aucun geste pour sortir de sa portée.

Le garçon se contenta de grommeler sous son souffle avant de tourner les valves et passa mon poignée sous l'eau. Je mordais dur sur ma lèvre comme je sentais la piqure devenir de plus en plus forte et regarda mon sang disparaître dans le drain avec une légère grimace de dégoût. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je l'avais laisser m'atteindre. J'avais appris à me défendre depuis mon plus jeune âge et j'étais persuadé que j'aurais pu la prendre sans grande difficulté. Seulement, j'avais été incapable de faire quoique ce soit et je me sentais incroyablement pathétique en ce moment. J'imaginais ce que pourrais en penser ma mère et je sentis mon cœur sombrer un peu plus dans ma poitrine avant de sentir un frisson lorsque je sentis les doigts de Jackson caresser du bout des doigts les marques de griffes. Je reportais mon regard sur le garçon avec légère curiosité et le vis regarder mes marques avec nostalgie.

''Derek m'avait griffer aussi. Mais les marques ont complètement guérit lorsqu'il m'a mordu.'' Déclara le garçon me faisant écarquiller les yeux dans l'incrédulité et le mépris à son imbécillité. Le garçon semblait remarquer mon regard comme il s'empressa d'ajouter.''Ne t'inquiète pas ça n'a pas marcher. Rien n'est arrivé lors de la pleine lune.''

''Ne pas m'inquiè … non mais est-ce que tu es hors de ton esprit, Whittemore !'' Explosais-je en frappant durement l'arrière de son crâne sur l'instinct.'' C'est quoi votre problème à vouloir tous devenir des tueurs.''

''Hé !'' Gémit Jackson dans la surprise et l'agacement à mon geste avant de rouler des yeux dans l'irritation.''Ouais, ton oncle et ta mère m'ont déjà fait la morale. Pas besoin d'en rajouter.''

Je remarquais le regard maussade de Jackson me faisant le regarder plus attentivement. Il était vraiment déçu que la morsure n'avait pas marcher ? C'était beaucoup trop pour moi. J'allais certainement finir folle avant la fin du lycée. Je veux dire qui voudrait être l'un d'entre-eux. Ce n'était pas un jeu. Des gens allaient probablement mourir. Oui, parce que j'en étais persuadé maintenant.

D'abord, l'arrivé de mon grand-père et maintenant, Derek qui recrutait des adolescents pour combattre ses batailles. Les lignes de batailles se dessinaient et même si je savais qu'Allison ne voulait pas l'admettre, nous allions devoir choisir notre camp.

Je mordais l'intérieur de ma joue avant de frapper à nouveau Jackson récoltant son regard irrité maintenant tandis qu'il se frottait le crâne et je rétrécis mon regard sur lui en le pointant du doigt.''Tu as de la chance que cela n'est pas marché ou sinon je t'aurais personnellement chassé vers le bas, imbécile.''

''Sérieusement ?'' S'exclama le garçon avec des yeux larges avant de plisser ses yeux bleu-gris sur moi.'' Qu'en-t-il de Lahey, hein ? Je ne te vois pas le chasser.''

Je détournais le regard en cochant ma mâchoire dans l'exaspération. Pourquoi tout le monde gardait de m'interroger sur Isaac ? Nous avions été amis mais cela ne voulait pas dire que nous devions être forcément jeter constamment ensemble. Je commençais sérieusement à devenir lasse de tous ça.

''Tu comptes faire quelque chose de plus stupide à l'avenir ?'' Repris-je d'un ton tranchant, ignorant intentionnellement sa remarque précédente et je vis le regard du garçon se durcir dans l'irritation.

''Pourquoi ? Parce que tu te soucis, maintenant ?'' Cingla férocement le garçon en saisissant mes poignées.

Je grimaçais, incapable de contenir mon cri de douleur comme il serra sur mon poignée meurtrit et je vis le regard du garçon aller large dans la réalisation avant qu'il me publia libre. Je tenais maintenant mon poignée dans la douleur en le fusillant du regard avec toute la haine que je pouvais actuellement ressortir à travers un simple regard.

Je regardais comme il s'apprêtait à ouvrir ses lèvres mais je le devançais rapidement avec acrimonie.''Si tu t'avise de présenter des excuses … juste la ferme, d'accord !''

Je faisais instantanément demi-tour des que les mots avaient laissé mes lèvres et fonça à travers le vestiaires.

J'explosais dans le couloir sans vraiment regarder où je me rendais simplement pour faire une halte avec grognement agacé lorsque j'apercevais Scott et Stiles tourner le coin avant qu'ils arrêtaient leurs regards sur moi. Je secouais la tête en signe d'avertissement avant de me retourner dans l'intention de m'éloigner le plus possible des deux seulement c'était sans compter sur leurs persistances. Je ne tardais pas entendre leurs pas de course sur mes talons avant que la voix alerte de Scott me força à me stopper dans mes étapes.

''Quoi encore ?'' Cinglais-je clairement lasse des contacts relationnels et je vis les deux garçons reculer avec des yeux larges avant que Scott se força à reprendre un pas en avant.

''Nous avons un problème.'' Déclara ce dernier avec un regard grave me faisant rouler des yeux dans l'irritation.

Je pointais les deux pour argumenter mon point.''Non ! _**Vous**_ , vous avez un problème. _**Moi**_ , je m'en vais.''

Je m'apprêtais à repartir dans le sens inverse avec un regard les défiants de me contredire seulement la prochaine déclaration de Stiles me fit geler dans mes pas. Je me retournais lentement avec un air exaspérer plâtrer sur mon visage à cette journée qui semblait devenir de pire à pire à chaque minute. Je demandais à Stiles de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire et ce dernier hocha la tête avant de répéter dans son ton habituel de sarcasme que Derek allait mordre un autre étudiant stupide.

''Sérieusement, quel est le problème avec ses adolescents et leurs désirs de devenirs des tueurs.'' Me surprenais-je à répéter pour moi-même dans un ton rhétorique avant que je lançais un éclat sur Stiles comme je le prenais sur le point d'argumenter.''C'est rhétorique, Stilinski.'' Je secouais ma tête dans l'incrédulité avant de reporter mon attention sur Scott.''Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à ce sujet ?''

''Je vais aller à la patinoire, voir si il est là. Stiles ira chez lui.'' Expliqua Scott me faisant instantanément pincer le pont de mon nez tandis que Stiles se tourna vers lui avec un regard indécis.

''Peut-être que nous devrions le laisser. Boyd, je veux dire.'' Suggéra stupidement le garçon me faisant rétrécir mon regard sur lui dans l'exaspération.''Tu as dis que Derek leurs donnaient un choix, non ?''

Je cédais à mon irritation comme je frappais sèchement le biceps du garçon à la coupe rasé avant de claquer sur lui.''Et c'est censé le faire mieux ?''

''Vous devez admettre, Erica a l'air assez bonne. '' Répliqua Stiles en me fusillant du regard avant de continuer avec avec un regard rêveur.''Vous savez, le mot « sensationnel » vient à l'esprit.''

''Ouais. Comment bon penses-tu qu'elle va regarder avec une balle d'aconit dans sa tête ?'' Rétorqua Scott me faisant lever les bras au ciel à son acte de bon sens.

''Finalement !'' M'exclamais-je interpellant l'attention des deux garçons sur moi me faisant les regarder avec un regard plus grave comme je concentrais mon attention sur Scott.''Tu sais comment cela va se terminer, bien ?''

Scott hocha la tête d'un air contrit au plus grand désarroi de Stiles qui explosa dans l'ignorance.''Ok, assez avec les expressions grave. Qu'est-ce que cela veux dire ? Comment ça va se finir ?''

''Il va y avoir des morts.'' Répondis-je sèchement récoltant un regard large du garçon maladroit avant que je reportais mon attention sur Scott.''Les lignes de bataille sont en cours d'élaboration et il va y avoir des pertes des deux côtés. Qu'on le veuille ou non, cela va arriver.''

''Tu devrais peut-être alléger sur le côté pessimiste et le discours apocalyptique.'' Cassa Stiles en déglutissant dans la maladresse à l'atmosphère lourde qui nous entourait maintenant et je rétrécis mon regard sur le garçon avec ennui.

Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine en retenant un gémissement lorsque j'appuyais malgré moi sur mon bras meurtrit et cassa un éclat sur Stiles.''Es-tu vraiment stupide ou juste complètement ignorant ?''

Le garçon plissa aussitôt ses yeux sur mots dans l'offense avant de pointer à sa poitrine avec dédain.''Hey, je rappelles que je suis celui qui vient avec les plans la plupart du temps !''

''Oh! Et quels plans !'' Cassais-je en roulant des yeux avant de rétrécir mon regard sur le garçon dans l'irritation.''Le dernier plan avec lequel tu es venu m'a amener à être ligotée sur une chaise pendant deux foutu longues heures et demie alors excuse-moi si je doute de tes capacités de réflexions sur ce coup-là !''

''Les gars !'' Cria soudainement Scott nous interpellant hors de notre argument même-ci nous lancions des regards haineux à l'un et l'autre chaque fois que nous pouvions.''Peut-on se concentrer sur la question à portée de main ici ?''

''Ouais, je ne participerais pas à ça. Si des abrutis veulent servir de sport pour ma famille alors soit !'' Décrétais-je froidement récoltant des regards mitigés entre la surprise, l'incrédulité et le choc des deux garçons. Je levais les yeux avant de me tourner vers Scott.''Juste assure-toi de botter le cul à cette garce d'Erica Reyes si tu la vois, d'accord !''

''Alors … '' Déclarais-je essoufflée comme je lançais mon bâton d'entraînement sur Allison simplement pour la brune de me contrer avec son propre bâton avec rapidité.'' … Gérard … '' Coup de bâton, contrer.'' … t'a donné … '' Je me baissais pour éviter le coup de la brune avant de la frapper en plein dans son visage la faisant reculer avant de reprendre mon enchaînement clairement pas soucieuse de sa douleur que ce soit.'' … son fameux discours de la confiance, hein ?''

Allison et moi avions fini par adhérer à l'idée de nous entraîner comme notre famille le souhaitait. Seulement, nous voulions le faire à nos conditions et c'était pour cela que j'avais conduit la brune au gymnase de mon père ce matin. J'avais fais quelque améliorations, comme installer de nouveaux tapis, des cordes au plafond et même investit dans certains armement lourd. Bien, plus comme emprunter dans la réserve personnel de ma mère mais cela revenait au même.

Maintenant, nous nous tenions toutes les deux au centre des tapis avec un bâton de combat dans chaque mains et combattait l'une avec l'autre. Au début, Allison avait été hésitante mais elle était une élève rapide. Elle frappait avec plus de force et d'assurance maintenant et me donnait même quelques coups pour mon argent.

''Ouais!'' Répondit la brune dans un souffle à ma question avant de parler avec plus de force comme elle m'envoya un coup bien placé au niveau des côtés.''Il a dit que je lui rappelais de Kate !'' Un autre coup avec plus de force.'' Que seule la famille était fiable.'' Et un autre me forçant à grincer des dents pour encaisser la douleur avant que je levais ma main et croisa nos bâton l'obligeant à me regarder dans le défi.'' Comment toi et moi les espoirs de notre famille !''

La brune tenta à nouveau de me frapper se laissant emporter par le souvenir de la conversation avec notre grand-père et je profitais de sa colère pour lui envoyer un coup de pied direct dans l'abdomen avant de la frapper à l'épaule avec mon bâton avant de descendre derrière son genou.

La brune chuta instantanément au sol avec un soupir de douleur tandis que je me redressais en la regardant dans l'indifférence avant d'essuyer la sueur sur mon front avec ma main.

Je planais sur la brune avec un regard critique et tendis ma main pour l'aider.''Tu apprends vite mais tu te laisses trop facilement distraire par tes émotions.''

''Ouais ! Cela me fait vraiment me sentir mieux, Hailee ! Merci !'' Grommela la brune en sautant sur ses pieds avant mon aide visiblement agacé par sa défaite et je marchais vers la table se trouvant sur le côté des tais pour récupérer une serviette de coton blanche.

'' Profites-en, je me sens d'humeur à donner des conseils aujourd'hui !'' Commentais-je sarcastiquement comme je frottais la sueur de ma nuque avec ma serviette avant de recentrer mon attention sur la brune à son regard clairement ailleurs.''Ok, laisse-moi deviner ! Trouble au paradis avec Scott ?''

''Il n'est pas venu au rendez-vous hier soir !'' Expliqua Allison me faisant la regarder dans la confusion. La brune me lança un éclat à cela et leva les yeux au ciel en prenant une gorgée d'eau avant de se tourner vers moi avec ennui.''Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parles de ça. Tu détestes ce genre de conversation.''

Je pointais mon doigt sur la brune en acceptation avant de mimer une grimace sarcastique sur mes lèvres.'' Ça, c'est vrai ! Mais je dois reconnaître que je suis bon pour donner des conseils. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître étant donné que je méprise la datation.''

''Oh ! Ça s'est probablement parce que tu ne prends tes conseils pour toi-même.'' S'enquit la brune avec un sourire narquois me faisant la fusiller du regard avec ennui avant que je jetais négligemment la serviette sur le côté.

Je me saisissais des bâtons gisant sur le sol dans mes mains, les roulants pour m'habituer de nouveau au poids avant de me tourner vers la brune avec un sourcil arqué dans l'interrogation.''Prête pour une revanche ?''

'' Alors comment tu gère la chose de Derek mordre ses adolescents ?''

Je relevais ma tête de mon manuel d'histoire pour regarder la brune avec un sourcil haussé dans l'incrédulité à sa question impromptu avant de remarquer son expression curieuse. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment savoir ma réponse puisqu'elle devait déjà probablement le savoir. Non, elle essayait juste d'amener à nouveau le sujet d'Isaac vers le haut. Elle avait ce regard comme quand elle tentait de me convaincre de son histoire d'amour épique avec Scott et nous avions déjà parler du garçon plutôt donc cela ne pouvait concerner que l'autre loup-garou. Je mordais dur sur ma joue pour retenir un soupir exaspérer avant de reporter mon regard sur mon manuel.

La brune s'apprêtait à argumenter à nouveau sur mon silence mais elle fut rapidement devancé par Stiles, à mon plus grand soulagement. Le garçon étrange se lança instantanément dans une randonnée au sujet du bestiaire de notre famille et je pouvais voir comme Allison essayait de se retenir de rire me faisant une nouvelle fois lever les yeux à son ignorance.

Allison essaya de se contrôler dans son rire pour tenter de corriger Stiles mais ce dernier s'empressa de la couper avec ennui.''Non, je veux dire bestiaire.'' Il nous donna un regard sale avant de reprendre rapidement.''Et je veux même pas savoir ce qui vous passe par la tête à tous les deux.''

Bien, cet abruti avait certainement déjà eu cette conversation avec Scott. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonnait pas ?

''Je sais ce qu'est un bestiaire, idiot !'' Craquais-je interpellant l'attention des deux sur moi comme Stiles leva les mains en l'air dans le soulagement tandis qu'Allison me regarda la surprise.

''Tu fais ?'' Demanda la brune avant de reprendre une expression visiblement plus sérieuse.''Alors … euh, tu peux nous décrire cette chose ?''

Je tournais mon regard sur Stiles à cela depuis qu'ils y avaient des tas de formes de bestiaires et je pouvais voir le garçon penser fortement avant qu'il se gratta la tête avec un air niais et incertain.''Euh, c'est certainement un livre. Vieux … abîmé …''

Je réfléchissais dur à la description du garçon depuis qu'il semblait que cela était tous ce que nous allions obtenir avant que la brune à mes côtés lui demanda avec curiosité si s'était un vieux livre relié en cuir.

Je regardais légèrement impressionner quand Stiles repartit soudainement en courant à toute vitesse dans les locaux du lycée. Je secouais la tête à l'étrangeté du garçon toujours aussi mystérieuse pour moi avant de sortir une bouteille d'eau de mon sac. Je tournais mon regard sur Allison en même temps que je dévissais le bouchon en plastique et haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.'' Gérard ?''

Allison hocha la tête et je m'apprêtais à apporter le goulot de ma bouteille à mes lèvres quand Stiles émergea à nouveau des portes du bâtiment de brique rouge avant de nous rejoindre dans une course comme-ci il était poursuivit.

Il s'écroula presque sur notre table de pique-nique me faisant le regarder avec légère ennui avant qu'il haleta.''Où … votre grand-père … le garde ?''

Soudain, sa main entra dans mon visage comme il me prit ma bouteille des mains avant de l'apporter à ses lèvres avec avidité. Je le regardais dans la consternation comme il la vida jusqu'à la dernière goutte avant de me la tendre à nouveau avec un regard penaud. J'arrachais sèchement le morceau de plastique de ses mains avant de reporter mon regard sur Allison visiblement exaspérer.

''Il est important pour lui. Il devrait le garder dans son bureau.'' Réfutais-je avant de lever les yeux quand je repérais le garçon hyperactif détaler à nouveau. Je jaugeais ma bouteille maintenant vide avec nostalgie avant que j'entendis le rire d'Allison me faisant lui envoyer un regard agacé.''Sans commentaire.''

''Tu sais que tu laisserais généralement personne en vie après ce qu'il vient de faire ?'' Commenta tout de même la brune me faisant la regarder encore plus irrité.

Je me contentais de lui envoyer un éclat avant de lui prendre sa propre bouteille de ses mains pour moi-même. Le garçon ne tarda pas à revenir clairement à bout de souffle et en sueur de tout ses allers-retours avant qu'il s'arrêta à notre hauteur en prenant une dramatiquement une bouffée d'un inhalateur avant de déclarer d'une traite.''Vous savez, ça fait des années que les dealers utilisent des portables jetables sans problèmes.''

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de donner un regard sur Allison à cela. Elle et Scott vivaient une sorte de romance à la Roméo et Juliette et je pouvais concevoir que cela pouvait être excitant et romantique pour certains adolescents … en fait, non ! Je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Cela était complètement hors de mon esprit pourquoi Allison prenait autant de risque pour quelque chose d'aussi banale qu'un premier amour. Je connaissais l'importance entourant tout ce phénomène mais je ne pouvais toujours pas croire que cela était si fort.

''Mes parents vérifient tous mes appels, tous mes e-mails et tous les messages que j'envoie.'' L'informa Allison avec un air contrit avant de tourner son regard sur moi.'' Sans parler de la mère d'Hailee, elle est constamment dans la suspicion. Fais-moi confiance, ils le sauraient.''

Stiles se contenta de souffler à cela dans l'accord avant de lorgner avec envie la bouteille d'eau que je tenais entre mes mains me faisant rouler ouvertement mes yeux dans l'exagération. Je tendais la bouteille dans sa direction avec ennui avant de le regarder dans l'impatience se réhydrater.

''D'accord, vous pouvez avoir le bouquin ?'' Quémanda le garçon en reposant la bouteille maintenant vide sur notre table et je tournais mon regard sur Allison avec une secousse de ma tête pour l'empêcher de répondre

Bien, seulement, il semblerait que personne ne m'écoutait ici comme elle finit par répondre avec un regard songeur ne m'inspirant rien de bon.

''Pas sans ses clés.''

Je suivais à nouveau le dos fuyant de Stiles comme il repartit trouver Scott pour mettre en place un plan que je savais pertinemment que je finirais par mépriser. Bien, personnellement, en ce qui me concernait je serais du genre à rester les bras croisés sans rien faire mais je savais qu'Allison était trop attaché à Scott pour ne pas se mettre en danger.

Je me tournais vers la brune à cette pensée avec une expression sérieuse et haussa un sourcil dans l'interrogation.''Tu es sûr que tout cela en vaux vraiment la peine ?''

''Nous devons trouver ce qu'est cette cho … ''

''Ne pas jouet muet avec moi, Allison.'' L'interrompis-je avec impassibilité comme je lui lançais un regard pointu dans le défi avant de reprendre dans l'impatience.''Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.''

Je pouvais lire le débat interne sur le visage de la brune comme elle songea plus profondément à sa réponse avant qu'elle reporta son regard sur moi avec confiance.''Je sais que tu ne comprends pas mais je l'aime. Et il m'aime. Je ferais tout pour le protéger et je sais qu'il fera toujours de même. Quand il est dans la même pièce que moi, s'est … s'est comme-ci il était mon souffle, ma respiration et quand il n'est pas avec moi, je sens comme ce trou manquant à la place de mon cœur. Comme-ci … comme-ci j'étais incomplète.''

Je me laissais complètement absorbé par l'intensité de l'explication de brune devant moi que j'oubliais presque mes idéaux sur la datation. Son explication était terriblement cliché pour moi et pourtant, je me sentais comme je pouvais la croire, comme-ci je pourrais me laisser surprendre à désirer quelque chose d'aussi fort.

Cependant, je cassais bien assez tôt de ma transe et me leva précipitamment dans la confusion et un léger sentiment de panique à mes pensées. Le regard d'Allison était fixé sur moi comme elle me jaugeait dans la perplexité avant qu'elle fronça les sourcils quand j'annonçais rapidement ma retraite presque en courant.

Je me tenais maintenant sur les côtés des gradins à regarder le désastre se dérouler. Notre équipe se faisait littéralement détruire et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de grimacer quand le numéro 9 de Beacon Hills heurta violemment le sol avec un son écœurant. Je me permettais un regard prudent sur l'ensemble des gradins à la recherche d'une personne précise et pouvais me sentir secouer ma tête dans l'incrédulité à la vue d'Allison aux côtés de notre grand-père. Ce plan était encore pire que je pensais.

À cette pensée, je cherchais instantanément l'auteur de ce plan avec impassibilité et trouva Stiles assit sur le banc de touche aux côtés d'un coach très énervé. Le numéro 42 de l'équipe adverse était une vraie montagne et il détruisait nos joueurs uns par uns.

Je débattais en interne pour partir ou rester avant de publier un soupir en me pinçant le pont de mon nez comme je me forçais à monter les marches des gradins.

La tête de Gérard se redressa instantanément à ma vue et je pouvais voir son sourire effrayant se profiler sur ses lèvres comme je prenais place à ses côtés avec réticence.

''Hailee !'' Salua-t-il avec un faux enthousiasme me faisant frissonner en interne.''Je commençais à me demander si tu allais te présenter.''

Je donnais un regard assassin sur Allison depuis que j'étais celle qui était censé servir de distraction pendant qu'elle faisait les poches du manteau de Gérard avant de reporter mon attention sur l'homme âgé.

''Je n'aime pas ce sport.'' Déclarais-je d'un ton neutre récoltant un regard curieux de mon grand-père.

''Vraiment ? Il semble pourtant que cela soit très important ici.'' Rappela-t-il avant de continuer avec sous-entendu.''J'espère que tu accordes plus d'intérêt dans les derniers événements dans ce cas.''

Je forçais un sourire serré sur mes lèvres en jetant un regard discret sur Allison dans l'impatience et remarqua brièvement la passation des clés du bureau de notre grand-père de la main d'Allison à celle de Stiles avant de sentir à nouveau le regard d'attente de Gérard.

Je me tournais vers l'homme avec une expression neutre et contrôlé.''Je fais.''

Gérard semblait sur le point d'argumenter quand le bruit écœurant d'un autre corps entrant en collision retentit attira de nouveau son attention sur le terrain. Je relâchais un soupir en relief dans le soulagement avant de remarquer le bref signe de tête d'Allison. Cela avait effectivement marché. Bien que je doutais encore de l'ensemble du plan, je devais avouer que ça ne s'annonçait pas si terrible pour l'instant.

Je grimaçais légèrement comme je regardais l'un de nos joueurs se faire transporter sur une civière. Le jeu semblait continuer sans cesse comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Danny se fit percuter à son tour. La foule glapit dans l'empathie avec lui avant que le coach le renvoyait sans même lui donner un quelconque traitement.

Je donnais un regard sur Allison dans la simple habitude et me força à retenir mon froncement de sourcils réprobateur quand je vis qu'elle faisait un travail terrible pour cacher son inquiétude pour Scott. Ils étaient censé cacher leurs affections l'un pour l'autre, pas en faire un étalage direct. Je détournais rapidement mes yeux de la brune pour ne pas alerter Gérard quand la voix irrité du coach Finstock m'interpella. Je regardais comme il appela pour Stiles me faisant légèrement déglutir avant que l'homme pointa en direction des gradins.

Je suivais son doigt avec lenteur avant de frapper ouvertement mon front avec ma paume ouverte à la vue de Boyd et Erica. Je lançais un éclat à Erica comme Boyd fit sa descente sur le terrain et la blonde fusilla en retour avant de se lever me faisant froncer les sourcils dans la suspicion. Je cherchais instantanément pour Stiles depuis que mon instinct me criait de vérifier sur le garçon avant que j'entendis le souffle unit des gradins. Je concentrais de nouveau mon attention sur le jeu pour voir que le joueur 42 avait jeté son dévolu sur Boyd. Je croisais aussitôt mes bras sur ma poitrine pour me garder de jouer avec mes mains dans l'anxiété et regarda dans la panique et la consternation que Boyd et le garçon se percutèrent. Comme je l'avais prévu, la force surnaturel remporta sur la force et la foule ne tarda pas à crier dans la joie comme le joueur 42 atterrit lourdement sur le sol dans un vol plané.

Le coach était extatique et l'ensemble de l'équipe des cyclones fonça tout droit sur Boyd pour le féliciter de son exploit. Je donnais instantanément un regard paniqué sur Allison comme nous regardions dans l'impuissance comme Boyd retira son casque pour le lever dans le triomphe, montrant ses yeux d'une couleur dorée. Mes yeux se portèrent aussitôt sur Gérard dans la méfiance mais ce dernier semblait ne pas avoir remarquer, du moins, je l'espérais.

Le jeu ne tarda pas à reprendre son cours et je suivais maintenant plus assidûment les faits et gestes de Boyd. Ce garçon était encore plus stupide et imprévisible que je pensais.

Soudain, la vibration dans ma poche me força à quitter le garçon des yeux et j'apportais ma main dans la poche de mon jean pour récupérer mon téléphone. Je tirais le cellulaire et fronça aussitôt les sourcils à la vue du message texte de Stiles. Mon regard se porta instantanément sur Allison et je pouvais voir la brune refléter la même expression de confusion.

Je me forçais à retirer mon regard de mon écran pour ne pas alerter Gérard et reporta mon regard sur le jeu. Je repérais Boyd et Scott côte à côte pour la balle et relâcha un faible soupir de soulagement quand je vis Scott attraper la balle avant le loup. Scott couru jusqu'à but adverse et tira la balle, faisant un coup gagnant. La foule se leva dans l'acclamation seulement, je repérais un joueur adverse faire une course délibérée sur Scott avant qu'il le percuta de toute ses forces. L'impact était tel que j'apportais mes mains à mes lèvres pour retenir un souffle de soucis. Seulement, si je contrôlais mes émotions, Allison, elle en était incapable. Du moins, quand il s'agissait de Scott. Je suivais son dos comme elle fonça à travers les gradins pour rejoindre Scott sur le terrain et grimaça en interne comme je repérais le regard intrigué de notre grand-père avant qu'il se leva de sa place. J'écarquillais les yeux à cela et ne tarda pas à le suivre dans l'espoir de le retenir.

''Hé, je ne pense pas que cela soit si grave ! Nous devrions rester ici.'' M'empressais-je de déclarer attirant le regard suspicieux de Gérard sur moi. Je me retenais de déglutir dans un acte de nervosité et pris finalement un pas en avant dans la défaite.'' Ou peut-être que si.''

Je suivais après mon grand-père en secouant ma tête dans l'incrédulité sachant que cela allait probablement mal se terminer et regarda encore plus consterné comme je voyais Scott appuyé sur Allison comme-ci de rien n'était. Pouvait-il agir encore plus évident ?

Il rassura rapidement sa mère avec un sourire pâlot et je remarquais le regard alarmé d'Allison sur moi comme elle vit Gérard à mes côtés. Je lui donnais un haussement d'épaule d'excuse avant de jeter un regard consterné sur la mère de Scott à sa déclaration.

''J'aurais pourtant juré avoir entendue très nettement l'os se briser d'où j'étais !''

C'était complètement inconscient mais elle empirait actuellement le cas de son fils et il semblerait que cela ne soit pas fini comme le coach ajouta dans la confusion.''Moi je l'es senti.''

Je pouvais voir le regard de Gérard devenir de plus en plus calculateur à mes côtés et je resserrais mes bras contre ma poitrine comme je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il découvrirait la vérité.

Scott s'empressa de rassurer à nouveau sa mère et la majorité de l'équipe tandis que je donnais un regard pressant sur Allison pour l'avertir. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à quitter le côté de Scott dans la compréhension et fit son chemin vers nous en annonçant notre retraite.

Bien, c'était probablement ce que nous aurions fait si Gérard n'était pas rester campé sur ses positons.

Allison me jeta aussitôt un regard paniqué comme Scott écarquilla ses yeux et je réprimais un éclat sur les deux à leurs transparences. Ils étaient encore plus évident que je le croyais même possible.

Finalement, cela était encore pire que je l'imaginais depuis que Scott, Allison et moi étions actuellement entrain de suivre après Gérard depuis que ce dernier avait invité Scott à dîner. Je donnais un regard d'avertissement sur la brune par-dessus mon épaule et siffla entre-mes dents d'arrêter d'être aussi évident.

'' Mon père va littéralement nous tuer.'' Murmura en retour Allison et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de donner un regard sec sur le dos de Gérard.

''Pas si il nous tues avant.'' Répliquais-je d'un ton tranchant alertant suffisamment la brune pour qu'elle déglutissait.

Gérard fut le premier à entrer dans la maison Argent et nous suivions après lui dans la nervosité. J'entendis ma tante l'accueillir suivit de près par mon oncle avant de considérablement blanchir à l'entente de la voix enthousiaste de mon petit-frère. Je passais aussitôt au côté de Gérard dans l'incrédulité et écarquilla les yeux à la vue de Dénis avant de reporter mon regard sur ma mère. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Dénis n'était pas censé faire partit du secret de famille et encore moins rester auprès de Gérard. Je n'aimais pas le regard que le vieil homme lui donnait et cela suffisait à m'envoyer dans une vague de panique.

Cependant, je ne tardais pas à reporter mon attention sur la plus grosse affaire ici et qui était Scott. Gérard annonça la présence du garçon le forçant à émerger de derrière son dos avec un salut maladroit et un sourire crispé.

Les réactions de mon oncle et de ma mère étaient instantanés. Christopher claqua la bouteille de vin qu'il tenait dans ses mains contre le comptoir avec plus de force que nécessaire tandis que ma mère brisa un verre dans sa main. Je fermais brièvement les yeux pour m'empêcher de sursauter à l'éclat soudain avant de me forcer à suivre après Gérard et les autres pour m'installer à table.

Dénis prit le siège à mes côtés tandis que ma mère prit le suivant et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me pencher sur elle avec amertume.''Qu'est-ce que fait Dénis ici ? Je croyais que tu voulais le protéger''

''C'était un souhait de ton grand-père.''Répliqua froidement ma mère dans un murmure avant de me donner son fidèle éclat impassible.''Maintenant, fais ce que je te dis et cesse d'interroger mes actions. Tu n'es qu'une adolescente.''

Je me raidissais légèrement à ces mots durs et reporta mon attention sur le devant de la table simplement pour croiser le regard choqué et empathique de Scott. Évidemment, il avait probablement entendu. Je me contentais de hausser les épaules dans l'indifférence et recentra mon attention sur mon assiette.

Bien assez tôt, un silence tendu s'installa sur l'ensemble de notre table et même Dénis qui gardait de lancer des regards curieux et impatient sur Scott semblait garder le silence. J'étais persuadé qu'il voulait lui demander des tas de questions au sujet de Lacrosse mais la présence de notre mère limitait nos actions comme d'habitude.

Je jouais actuellement avec une pâte sans grand appétit avant de lâcher soudainement ma fourchette et apporta ma main avec irritation sur la cuisse de Dénis. Ce dernier s'arrêta instantanément et me donna un regard d'excuse de côté avant de reprendre son dîner. Je me permettais un regard discret sur Scott et le trouva à regarder n'importe où sauf aux personnes présentes autour de la table.

Je reportais mon regard sur mon assiette simplement pour relever ma tête à l'entente de la voix de Gérard.

''Bon, alors … '' L'homme s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette avant de nous donner un regard curieux.'' … pourquoi tout le monde reste silencieux ?'' L'homme ne tarda pas à reprendre comme la seule réponse qu'il recevait le silence et je jetais un regard discret sur ma mère à ses prochains mots.''Est-ce que ça vous gêne à ce point qu'ils soient sortis ensemble ?''

''Tu leur as demandé à eux si ça les gênait ?'' Cassa Christopher visiblement exaspéré et ma mère ne tarda pas à approuver son point.

'' Où même si ils voulaient être dans la présence de l'autre ?''

''D'accord, je sais que ça fait plusieurs siècles que mon adolescence est passée, mais déjà à l'époque les couples se faisaient et se défaisaient tout le temps.'' Répondit Gérard avec un air faussement complice.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois dans l'un de ses dîners maladroit avec Scott et Allison au cœur de la conversation. Comment j'arrivais à être mêlé à tout ça me dépassait.

Je remarquais Allison prendre un air rassurant comme elle donna un regard sur Scott.''Tout va bien. Pas vrai, Scott ?''

Seulement, le garçon arbora une expression mièvre et je devais tout faire pour ne pas rouler mes yeux dans l'ennui. Cela était vraiment un désastre et Dénis semblait s'en apercevoir comme il se pencha soudainement sur moi et murmura d'un ton railleur.''Ils ne sont pas très doué pour faire semblant, hein ?''

Mon regard s'emporta aussitôt dans la panique à cela et je tournais ma tête vers mon frère simplement pour le trouver à manger comme-ci de rien n'était. Je m'accordais un regard sur Scott pour voir qu'il semblait lui aussi avoir blanchit m'indiquant qu'il avait entendu les mots de Dénis tandis qu'Allison hocha la tête avec un sourire complètement inconsciente de ce qui venait de se passer.

Seulement, mon regard ne tarda pas à se reporter sur mon oncle et ma tante comme je pouvais voir l'expression exaspérée de Christopher ainsi que l'appréhension de Victoria.

''Alors … '' Gérard haussa les sourcils m'indiquant que tout ce qui allait suivre allait être dérangeant.'' … pourquoi avez-vous rompu ?''

Je me figeais dans mon action et regarda Scott dans l'expectative simplement pour apercevoir sa perte de mot avant qu'il donna un regard sur Allison.''C'est elle, elle m'a larguée.''

Allison se figea dans sa bouchée comme tout le monde regardait Scott dans le choc et l'incrédulité tandis que Gérard semblait arborer une expression amusée.

''Ne le prend pas mal, Scott, mais à mon avis peut-être qu'Allison a senti que vous étiez … trop différent.'' Répliqua Christopher en lançant un regard sur Allison et je retenais un roulement de sourcils à son sous-entendu évident.

La brune semblait avoir moins de contenu comme elle lança un regard acerbe sur son père au plus grand amusement de Gérard.

''Comme si les pères avaient un avis impartial.'' S'enquit Gérard à cela avant de reprendre me faisant presque m'étouffer sur mon verre d'eau.''Qui sait, ils étaient peut-être aussi passionnément amoureux que Roméo et Juliette ?''

'' Roméo et Juliette n'étaient que des enfants de treize ans. C'est une fresque édulcorée pour endormir nos filles.'' Reprit aussitôt ma mère sèchement.

Mon oncle leva sa fourchette en acception en direction de sa sœur à cela et ajouta avec amertume.''Et ils ont finis par se suicider.'' Au spectacle de les frères et sœurs représentaient, ma tante posa farouchement ses couverts avec forces sur la table et lança un éclat à l'attention de Christopher dans l'avertissement l'obligeant à se reprendre d'un ton acide.''Ils auraient mieux fait de modérer leur passion.''

Christopher prit une gorgée de son verre de vin pour passer sa colère et je remarquais Gérard lui donner un haussement de sourcils en guise de salut avant qu'Allison choisit ce moment pour intervenir.''S'il vous plaît, on pourrait pas changer de sujet ?''

'' Excellente idée …'' Salua Victoria visiblement aussi agacé que sa fille avec le comportement de son mari et de ma mère.

''Bien.'' Accepta Gérard avant de se tourner soudainement vers moi me faisant avaler ma bouchée dans la nervosité.''Et toi, Hailee ? Pas de drame de petits-amis ?''

La réponse de ma mère était presque immédiate.'' Hailee a d'autre préoccupations que les garçons.''

Je pouvais sentir toute l'attention sur moi comme je reposais lentement mes couverts sur les côtés de mon assiette et m'apprêtais à acquiescer en faveur de la déclaration de ma mère seulement Dénis me devança me faisant écarquiller mes yeux dans la panique.''C'est pas vrai ! Moi, je sais qu'elle aime un garçon.''

Je donnais un regard sur l'ensemble de la table dans l'embarras en évitant intentionnellement de croiser le regard de ma mère et m'empressai de secouer la tête en négation.

''Ne mens pas Hailee !'' Taquina Dénis dans l'inconscience me faisant le regarder avec irritation avant d'élargir mes yeux dans l'horreur à sa prochaine déclaration.''Je sais que tu aimes Isaac.''

L'ensemble des adultes semblaient se raidir autour de la table à la déclaration de Dénis et je croisais le regard paniqué d'Allison ainsi que celui de Scott avant que la voix froide et sombre de ma mère me força à la regarder.''Isaac ? Comme dans Isaac Lahey ?''

''Je … '' Je déglutissais dans la nervosité comme je pouvais entendre mon cœur s'accélérer dans ma poitrine avant de reculer ma chaise avec un grincement dans la précipitation.'' … je … je dois aller à la salle de bain. Excusez-moi !''

Je me précipitais dans la salle de bain la plus proche et ferma rapidement la porte derrière moi avant de m'appuyer contre la surface lisse en fermant mes yeux dans la colère, le mépris et l'exaspération. Je prenais un souffle profond pour tenter de me calmer mais cela semblait ne faire qu'empirer mon état. Je me poussais précipitamment hors de la porte et m'appuya de chaque côtés de l'évier avant de tourner rapidement les valves. Je passais mes mains sous l'eau et lança un coup d'œil sur mon reflet. Des larmes de panique roula le long de mes joues et je réalisais combien pathétique, j'étais. J'apportais instantanément mes mains dans mes cheveux et gratta mon cuir chevelu dans la frustration et le mépris comme j'essayais de reprendre le dessus.

Cela était juste une erreur. Une erreur simple et pourtant, si difficile à réparer. Je savais que ma mère ne laisserait pas cela sans avoir la vérité et c'était impossible pour moi de mentir maintenant. Le fait que j'avais aidé dans son évasion n'allait certainement pas m'aider. Seulement, il fallait que je retournais là-bas et que je reprenais le dessus. Je savais que plus je restais ici et plus ce serait pire avec ma mère. Elle devait probablement penser que j'étais méprisable et stupide en ce moment et la simple idée de me retrouver à ses côtés m'effrayait.

Je me forçais à couper les valves en prenant des respirations profonde avant de m'arrêter devant la porte close. J'atteignais pour la poignée avec un dernier souffle profond et la tira ouverte. Je faisais de nouveau mon chemin à l'intérieur du salon et je pouvais voir toute les têtes se tourner dans ma direction à mon entrée.

Je marchais rapidement jusqu'à ma place et m'asseyait en gardant mes yeux sur mon assiette. Il semblerait que j'avais manqué la sortie de mon oncle et de Scott depuis que les deux hommes revenaient actuellement les bras chargés de desserts et je me réajustais maladroitement dans ma chaise comme je croisais le regard inquiet d'Allison.

Ses yeux bruns dardaient avec soucis entre ma mère et moi et je me forçais à lui envoyer un regard pointu pour l'arrêter. Ma mère la repérer était la dernière chose que je voulais.

Je repérais la brune détourner rapidement son regard avant de s'essuyer les lèvres avec une serviette et se tourna vers Gérard.''Ça ne vous dérange pas si on vous laisse quelques instants? J'ai un cours que j'aimerais bien réviser avec Scott.''

Je laissais un regard horrifié sur la brune à cela ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir ou même si elle savait qu'elle allait probablement me condamner si elle quittait avec le garçon. Je donnais un regard anxieux sur Gérard avant de mordre dur sur ma joue lorsque je le vis hocher la tête en accord. Je prenais aussitôt mon verre pour prendre une gorgée dans l'espoir de faire passer l'anxiété à l'idée de me retrouver seule avec les adultes avant de reposer mon verre avec espoir quand mon oncle annonça son désaccord.

''Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.'' Déclara-t-il en fixant intensément Scott récoltant un regard frustré de ce dernier.

''Bon, et c'est moi qui suis censé être de la vieille école …'' Annonça Gérard d'un air ludique avant qu'il reporta son attention sur Scott et Allison.''Aller vous deux, montez.''

Allison se leva aussitôt de la table en adressant un sourire narquois à son père avant de remarquer mon regard alarmé. Elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire dans l'inquiétude et je pouvais voir le regard de Scott plané sur moi avec anxiété comme il suivait après Allison.

Un silence pesant tomba à nouveau sur nous comme je m'efforçais de rester aussi calme et neutre que possible. Je prenais une bouchée du gâteau au chocolat en prenant soin de ne regarder personne quand j'entendis le gémissement de contentement de Gérard. Je cassais mon regard sur l'homme et vis le sourire sur ses lèvres comme il loua la recette qu'il avait préparé avant de reposer toute son attention sur moi. Je me raidissais sous son regard avant de détourner les yeux simplement pour m'apercevoir que l'attention des quatre adultes étaient focalisée sur moi. Dénis s'était excusé plutôt pendant mon absence pour aller regarder la télévision et je me retrouvais maintenant seule avec les quatre chasseurs. Autant dire que je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi en danger qu'en ce moment.

''Donc, tu connais ce fameux garçon Lahey, n'est-ce pas ?'' Surgit la voix de Gérard me faisant le regarder avec des yeux larges tandis que ma mère rétrécit son regard dans le mépris sur son père à sa déclaration.

Je posais ma fourchette en gardant mon rythme cardiaque aussi faible que possible et hocha la tête sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun point à mentir.'' Je … j'avais l'habitude de lui donner des cours de tutorat.''

''Tu sais également ce qu'il est ?'' Reprit Gérard ne perdant pas un seul instant sa façade convivial et je me forçais à hocher la tête en réponse.'' Donc ma question est … cela va-t-il poser un quelconque problème ?''

''Comme Hailee l'a dit, elle lui donnait juste des cours de tutorat.'' S''enquit ma mère me prenant par surprise à son intervention et je me tournais vers elle pour rencontrer ses yeux sombre.'' Je pense que Dénis à accorder trop d'importance à cela. N'est-ce pas, Hailee ?''

Je m'empressais d'accepter sans condition avant de reporter mon regard sur Gérard pour le trouver à partager un regard avec son fils. Christopher me donna un regard semblable à celui de ma mère et je savais que les deux avaient le dos de l'autre.

Je devais reconnaître que j'étais assez surprise de la dynamique de relation entre ma mère et son frère. En dépit du fait qu'elle avait détesté Kate, elle semblait vraiment apprécier son frère malgré leurs nombreuses différences et c'était quand je les regardais interagir que je me rappelais que ma mère n'était pas seulement cette insaisissable femme d'affaire imperturbable.

J'entendis bientôt les pas tonitruant venant de l'escalier suivi de près par l'entrée précipité d'Allison et Scott. Je regardais comme Allison me donna un regard secret piquant ma curiosité tandis que Scott resta debout derrière sa chaise.

''Monsieur le proviseur, monsieur et mesdames Argent merci pour le dîner mais …'' Salua-t-il en enfilant sa veste m'indiquant que quelque chose avait du se passer.'' … je viens de me rappeler qu'il faut que j'aille chercher ma mère au travail.''

Personne n'avait vraiment le temps de répondre comme le garçon fila sans attendre, comblant Gérard d'amusement. Ce dernier se tourna vers nous avec un sourire sur ses lèvres.''Je ne comprends pas ce que vous n'aimez pas chez lui.''

Un sourire serré orna les lèvres de la plupart d'entre-nous à cela comme nous cachions la véritable portée du problème.

''Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dénis ait dit ça.''

Je donnais un regard sur Allison en me redressant sur son lit avec la même expression consterné et secoua la tête avant de retomber contre son matelas. La brune et moi-même avions fini par laisser la table avec un pur soulagement et se trouvait maintenant dans sa chambre. Elle m'avait expliquer que la fouille dans la chambre de Gérard n'avait rien donné depuis que le bestiaire se trouvait finalement depuis le début sur les clés du bureau de Gérard. Et oui, nous l'avions depuis le début seulement il était dans une forme totalement différente.

'' Ouais et bien, moi non plus.'' Acceptais-je avec soupir avant de pincer le pont de mon nez.''C'est encore pire que je l'imaginais. Notre famille pense que j'aime Isaac. Ma mère va vraiment vouloir le tuer maintenant.''

''Et bien, cela n'est pas nécessairement un mensonge.'' Soutenu la brune me faisant me redresser brusquement pour lui lancer un éclat sombre.

''Vraiment ? Encore ?'' Cassais-je véritablement ennuyé maintenant et je pouvais voir la brune hausser les épaules dans l'innocence.''Tu es impossible.''

La brune semblait élargir considérablement les yeux comme elle me pointa soudainement du doigt avant de crier dans l'excitation.''Oh mon dieu ! Tu n'as pas dit non ! Tu n'as rien dit en fait mais tu n'as pas dis non !''

''Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas contredis ne veux pas dire que je suis d'accord!'' Repris-je avec lassitude comme je posais sur le lit d'Allison sans vraiment accorder un regard sur la brune. Je savais qu'elle allait probablement revenir à la charge donc je choisissais de changer de sujet.''Donc, des nouvelles de Scott ?''

''Tu détournes de le sujet !'' Déclara la brune avec un regard accusateur et je haussais simplement mes épaules dans l'impassibilité.

La brune lâcha un soupir ennuyé à mon inflexibilité avant qu'elle jeta un regard sur l'extérieur de la maison à travers sa fenêtre. Je remarquais son froncement de sourcils et descendis de son lit pour la rejoindre. Je regardais la voiture de Gérard s'éloigner sur la route avant de me tourner vers Allison dans la curiosité.

''Où tu penses qu'il va ?'' Demandais-je avec un sourcil arqué et la brune se contenta de froncer d'avantage ses sourcils, songeuse.

 **Hey! Merci , beaucoup pour ceux qui me suivre ! Vos commentaires me font avancer avec cette histoire et j'espère vraiment entendre parler de vous d'avantage :)**

 **Jusqu'à la prochaine fois ,**

 **Xoxo :)**


	20. -The treason has a bitter taste-

Les jours passaient et semblaient tous se ressembler pour moi. C'était comme-ci tout était devenue beaucoup plus terne et sans intérêt. Bien, plus que d'habitude. Nous savions que la créature était un kanima. Non pas que cela avait une grande significations pour Allison et moi mais nous avions maintenant un nom.

Seulement, cela n'était pas le plus important. Il semblerait que la nuit du match, Derek et Erica avaient prit Stiles à la piscine pour obtenir des informations et le kanima s'était montré. J'avais appris que Stiles et Derek avaient été piégé dans l'eau pendant plus de deux heures entières et même-ci cela aurait été un jeu d'enfant pour moi, c'était certainement différent pour Stiles. Surtout si il devait supporter le poids mort de Derek depuis que ce dernier était paralysé de la tête aux pieds. Oui, il semblerait que le venin de cette créature paralysait quiconque qui le touchait.

Je me forçais à sortir de ma douche et laissa un soupir passer mes lèvres dans la nostalgie à la perte de confort et de chaleur. J'enroulais rapidement un serviette autour de mon corps nu avant de m'arrêter devant mon miroir. Je passais ma main humide sur le verre embué et me pencha sur l'observation de mon reflet. Je me sentais comme-ci je n'avais pas dormi une seule bonne nuit depuis la dernière pleine lune. J'étais constamment inquiète et me souciais même-ci je ne devrais pas. Je m'inquiétais sans cesse de ce qui pourrait arrivé à Allison, ma famille et bon sang, même Stiles, Scott, Lydia et Jackson. Mais si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, je dirais que la majeur partie de mon anxiété était dirigé vers un certain garçon en particulier. Où plutôt le souvenir d'un garçon que j'avais connu. Du moins, c'était ce que je me répétais. Isaac ne pouvait plus être le même Isaac que j'avais connu. Pas quand il était une de ses créatures.

Je publiais un nouveau soupir à cette pensée et retourna dans ma chambre. Je me changeais dans une paire de jean skinny de couleur brut avec une chemise à carreau cintré rouge et noir que je relevais sur mes avant-bras avant de nouer nonchalamment une écharpe autour de mon cou. Je jetais un regard sur mon horloge et me surprenais un moment à paniquer à l'idée d'être en retard avant de me rappeler que la natation avait été annulé à cause des dégâts que le kanima avait provoqué. Je me frottais mes tempes dans un geste apaisant avant d'enfiler une paire de bottes haute marron en cuir et pris mon sac à dos. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil sur ma chambre avant de refermer derrière moi et élingua la sangle de mon sac sur mon épaule avant de descendre rapidement les escaliers. Je marchais tout droit dans la cuisine simplement pour déglutir nerveusement à la vue de ma mère et Dénis.

''Bonjour.'' Saluais-je distraitement comme je fonçais tout droit pour le réfrigérateur et commença à fouiller distraitement à travers les rangées.

''Dénis ? Peux-tu nous laisser ?'' Surgit la voix ferme de ma mère me faisant me raidir un moment comme j'attendais ses prochains mots avec appréhension.''Ta sœur et moi avons des choses dont nous devons discuter.''

Je resserrais ma prise sur la pomme que j'avais choisi et me força à me retourner en avalant avant de rencontrer le regard impassible de ma mère. Je réajustais mon sac sur mon épaule comme je refermais la porte et croisa le regard confus et légèrement inquiet de Dénis avant qu'il se leva pour les escaliers. Je suivais son dos fuyant avec envie avant de casser instantanément mon regard sur ma mère lorsque j'entendis son raclement de gorge.

''Nous n'avons pas reparler du dîner chez les argent.'' Annonça ma mère me faisant écarquiller mes yeux à ce que cela impliquait et je pouvais sentir mon cœur s'accélérer en même temps que mes mains devenaient moite.''As-tu quelque chose à dire à ce sujet ?''

''Je-je ne … ne sais pas.'' Déclarais-je avant de me dégager la gorge pour parler avec plus de confiance.''Peut-on faire comme-ci cela n'était jamais arrivé ?''

Ma mère prit quelque pas dans ma direction me faisant frapper mon dos contre l'un des îlots dans l'instinct et je pouvais voir son regard s'arrêter sur moi à cela. Elle me jaugea de la tête au pieds dans un silence de mort avant de recentrer son attention sur mon visage avec dureté.''Tu es consciente que ton oncle et moi sommes deux personnes différentes, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Je … '' Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils dans la confusion avant de hocher la tête dans l'incertitude.'' … oui.''

''Bien.'' Commenta ma mère avec une fausse expression d'appréciation avant qu'une expression sombre et calculatrice reprit ses traits comme elle rétrécit son regard sur moi.''Donc tu sais comment cela se terminerait si tu te retrouvais dans la même situation qu'Allison ?''

Je fermais brièvement les yeux à la pensée avant de me forcer à les rouvrir pour donner un rapide signe de tête en accord. Elle fredonna en accord avant de prendre un pas en arrière et je savais que c'était mon signe de départ. Je redressais mon sac en tenant ma sangle d'une main et ma pomme dans l'autre et ne tarda pas à traversé le couloir menant à la porte d'entrée. Je refermais la porte derrière moi en lâchant un souffle que je ne me souvenais même pas avoir tenu avant de me rendre rapidement à ma voiture. Je pouvais sentir les yeux de ma mère sur mon dos et je tâchais d'agir aussi calmement que possible.

J'avais conduis jusqu'à la maison des argent depuis que j'avais prévenu Allison que je viendrais la chercher et je me tenais maintenant en attente devant sa maison. Bien assez tôt, j'entendis l'ouverture de la porte et je donnais un rapide sourire à la brune comme je la regardais descendre les marches du porche avant qu'elle fit son chemin dans mon siège passager. J'attendis qu'elle bouclait sa ceinture avant de m'engager sur la route.

Les mots de ma mère ne tardèrent pas à resurgir dans mon esprit et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser à Isaac. Je savais que cela était ridicule depuis qu'il n'y avait rien à s'inquiéter puisque les suppositions de Dénis était fausse mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait que je voulais le voir mort. La simple idée suffisait à m'envoyer une vague de douleur en pleine poitrine et je réalisais que le souvenir du garçon doux avait toujours une sorte d'emprise sur mon esprit. Peu importe combien je pouvais le mépriser maintenant, le souvenir du garçon doux et attachant persistait encore dans mon esprit.

Mon changement d'humeur n'échappa pas aux yeux attentif d'Allison et je sentis bientôt une main sur mon épaule me cassant de ma stupeur. Je détachais brièvement mes yeux de la route pour la regarder et la trouva à me scruter avec un sourcil interrogateur.

''Quoi ?'' Demandais-je avec une mine faussement innocente comme je reportais mon attention sur la route et la brune cassa un air incrédule.

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ? Tu semblais à des années lumières.'' Commenta la brune clairement pas prête de reculer.

Je lui donnais un regard de côté dans l'incertitude avant de reporter mon attention sur le pare-brise avec un soupir lasse.'' J'ai eu une conversation avec ma mère.''

''Évidemment !'' S'enquit la brune en se pinçant le pont de son nez en partageant la même frustration que moi avant de reprendre.'' Est-ce que c'était au sujet de la chasse ou Géra … ''

''Elle m'a parlé d'Isaac.'' L'interrompis-je sans lui donner un regard sachant qu'elle devait arborer un regard d'inquiétude.'' Bien, son prénom n'a pas été nommé mais ses sous-entendu n'auraient pas pu être plus clair.''

''Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?'' S'empressa la brune me soutirant un regard ennuyé à son insistance.

Avoir deux conversations sur le garçon en l'espace d'une matinée n'étaient pas vraiment ce que j'appelais un bon début de journée.

'' Oh, je ne sais pas. Elle dit beaucoup de chose.'' Commenta sarcastique récoltant un éclat d'Allison. Je soupirais dans la défaite et jeta un regard de côté sur la brune.''Elle a dit qu'elle le tuerait si jamais je faisais comme … ''

'' Comme ?'' Répéta Allison dans l'expectative me faisant la regarder dans l'incertitude.

Je mimais une grimace avant de la pointer avec ma main dans l'ennui.''Comme toi avec Scott.''

Je me garais dans un emplacement proche de l'entrée comme les mots coulait dans l'esprit d'Allison et la brune releva la tête pour rencontrer mon regard comme je retirais mes clés du contact. Je haussais un sourcil dans l'inquisition avant de récupérer mon sac à l'arrière de ma voiture et de descendre.

'' Je déteste cette situation.'' Déclara Allison dans la morosité et je lui donnais un regard légèrement ennuyé à tout ce drame avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Je m'avançais à ses côtés et attrapa son bras avec le mien surprenant la brune comme elle me regardait maintenant avec des yeux écarquillés avant qu'un véritable sourire orna ses lèvres dans la réalisation.

''Ne pas aller doux sur moi maintenant, c'est clair ?'' L'avertis-je comme je pouvais voir qu'elle s'apprêtait à me remercier et la brune laissa un rire passer ses lèvres me faisant sourire avec elle.

Nous marchions côte à côte dans le couloir en agissant comme des adolescentes pour une fois quand la réalité ne tarda pas à sombrer à nouveau. Je faisais une halte tirant Allison avec moi et écarquilla les yeux avant de jeter un regard paniqué sur Allison qui semblait partager le même regard que moi.

''Cela n'est pas possible.'' Déclara la brune dans l'incrédulité comme je détachais mes yeux de son visage pour regarder à nouveau à l'autre bout du couloir simplement pour croiser le sourire narquois de nulle autre qu'Isaac Lahey.

Il claqua la porte de son casier fermé me faisant sursauter hors de mon état de choc et je le regardais tourner le coin avec un air d'arrogance. Je me tournais aussitôt vers Allison et vis la brune faire de même avec un regard d'empathie.

''Je dois trouver Scott.''

Je ne laissais même pas le temps à la brune pour répondre comme je relâchais son bras dans la précipitation et m'élança instantanément à travers les couloirs dans une course.

Malheureusement, j'avais été incapable de trouver le garçon brun avant la première période et j'avais du assister nerveusement à mon premier cour avec la pensée d'Isaac sur mon esprit. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à le revoir au lycée ou même ailleurs en réalité. Pour tout ce que je savais, il était considérer comme un fugitif et je le pensais assez intelligent pour savoir que ma famille ne le laisserait pas seul avant qu'il soit mort. La conversation avec ma mère resurgit dans mon esprit et je frissonnais légèrement comme je passais l'entrebâillement de la porte de salle d'économie. Je relevais ma tête du sol et écarquilla légèrement les yeux à la vue de Scott, Stiles et Jackson avant de faire rapidement mon chemin vers eux.

Je claquais durement mes livres sur la table pour interpeller leur attention et je vis les garçons sursauter avant que Stiles élargit ses yeux à ma vue.

''Comment c'est possible !'' M'exclamais-je en pointant furieusement mon doigt sur Stiles.''Isaac est censé être un fugitif et la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, les fugitifs ne se baladent pas dans les couloirs du lycée.''

''Euh … ''

Le garçon s'apprêtait à répondre mais le coach l'interrompit comme il s'avança lentement vers nous en pointant à Mccall.''Très bien. Écouter. Un avertissement rapide avant que nous ne commençons notre examen. Certains d'entre vous, comme McCall, pourraient vouloir commencer leurs propres groupes d'étude, parce que le test du milieu de trimestre de demain est si profondément difficile … je ne suis pas même sûr que je pourrais le passer.''

Je donnais un regard incrédule sur l'homme à cela dans l'ennui avant qu'il attrapa de nouveau notre attention en appelant quelqu'un pour le tableau. Je regardais légèrement soucieuse comme je remarquais Lydia faire son chemin à l'avant de la salle et me rappela que je ne l'avais pas vraiment revu depuis qu'Allison m'avait raconté son petit épisode de la patinoire. Je tentais de garder une prise sur le cours quand la voix irrité de Jackson m'interpella.''Paralysé du cou en bas. Avez-vous une idée ce que cela ressemble ?''

''Je suis familier avec la sensation.'' Reprit Stiles avec sarcasme me forçant à me pencher sur les trois pour intervenir dans la conversation.

''Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez maintenant ?'' Cassais-je avec irritation et je pouvais voir le regard de Scott et Stiles tomber sur moi dans l'hésitation tandis que Jackson se contenta de rouler des yeux agacé avec les deux.

''Vous ne leurs avez rien dit, c'est ça ?'' Déclara soudainement le garçon blond avec dédain avant de se tourner vers moi.''Ton précieux petit-ami et ses amis perdants m'ont amené à Derek ce matin. Ils m'ont fait prendre le venin de cette créature pour me tester.''

''Attends, tu sais où ils se cachent ?'' La question était hors de mes lèvres avant même que je puisse me contrôler et je vis les regards de jugement et de méfiance de Stiles et Scott me faisant lever les yeux au ciel avant que je me concentrais de nouveau sur la question à portée de main.''Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je veux dire, ils ne t'ont pas blessé ?''

Jackson et les deux autres semblaient réellement surpris par mon changement de ton et je relâchais un soupir avant de concentrer de nouveau mon attention sur la conversation comme Scott ne tarda pas à reprendre le fil de la conversation.

''Attends … pourquoi Derek te testerais ? Pourquoi penserait-il que c'est toi ?'' S'enquit le garçon brun dans la confusion et l'ignorance et je pouvais voir le regard de Jackson plané sur moi comme il éluda la question me faisant secouer la tête en interne.

J'allais sérieusement avoir une conversation avec le garçon plus tard. De toute évidence, j'étais la seule qui connaissait son secret lié à Derek et en dépit de sa stupidité, je me soucias du garçon.

''Attends, ils pensent que c'est Lydia ?'' Reprit Stiles me faisant regarder le trio dans la confusion et la légère frustration.

'' Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que j'ai entendu était son nom et quelque chose au sujet de la chimie.'' Répondit le garçon me faisant écarquiller les yeux dans le soucis.

''Qui a dis ça ?'' M'exclamais-je totalement inconsciente de l'approche du coach sur notre petit groupe.'' Qui a dit ça, Jackson ?''

'' À ton avis !'' Cassa le garçon blond simplement pour sursauter à l'éclat du coach.

''Jackson! Avez-vous quelque chose que vous voulez partager avec le reste de la classe ?''

Le garçon blond me donna un regard de côté avant de reporter son attention sur le coach avec fausse innocence me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.''Um … juste une admiration éternelle pour mon … mon entraîneur.''

''C'est vraiment gentil de votre part.'' Loua faussement Finstock dans un air touché avant de lancer dans un cri pour les garçons de la fermer me faisant rire silencieusement.'' Quelqu'un d'autre ?''

Scott se retourna aussitôt vers Stiles une fois que le coach était assez loin.''Comment savons-nous que ce n'est pas elle ?''

''Parce que c'est Lydia !'' Déclarais-je entre mes dents récoltant l'attention surprise des deux garçons sur moi.

'' Je croyais que vous vous détestiez.'' Rappela Stiles avec une expression vraiment confuse et je levais les yeux en apportant ma main à mon front avant de reporter mon regard sur les deux.

''Elle est peut-être la fille la plus exaspérante que je connaisse mais elle n'est pas un tueur.'' Défendais-je avec indifférence auquel Stiles hocha la tête en accord.

'' J'ai regardé dans les yeux de cette chose, bien ? Et que j'ai vu était le mal pur.'' Ajouta Stiles appuyant mon point. Bien, c'était avant qu'il continues dans le sarcasme.''Et quand je regarde les yeux de Lydia, je vois seulement 50 % de mal. D'accord, peut-être 60. Vous savez, mais pas plus de 40 dans un bon jour.''

'' C'est ça ton argument ?'' Cassais-je avec irritation avant de récolter un regard sceptique de Scott.

Le garçon nous jaugea dans l'incrédulité avant qu'il se tourna vers Stiles avec un air contrit.''Je suis d'accord avec Hailee. Ce n'est pas un très bon argument.''

''J'en suis au courant, mais je jure que ce n'est pas elle. Il ne peut pas être, d'accord ? Lydia va bien.'' Assura Stiles plus pour lui-même que pour nous.

Juste au même moment, nous entendions le nom de Lydia être hélé. Je tournais mon attention sur le tableau simplement pour élargir mes yeux à la vue de ce qu'elle avait écrit. Cela n'était même pas une langue ou peut-être que si. Je ne savais vraiment pas mais elle semblait définitivement effrayé. Je la suivais des yeux avec inquiétude comme le coach la renvoya à sa place n'accordant plus vraiment d'importance sur Scott et Stiles. Même-ci tout l'incriminait, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser que cela ne pouvait pas être elle. J'étais persuadé que Lydia n'était pas une tueuse. Elle ne pouvait pas l'être.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours ne tarda pas à retentir et je me levais rapidement à la recherche de la blonde de fraise simplement pour accélérer le pas vers la sortie quand j'aperçus ses cheveux blond roux tourner le coin. Je serrais mes livres contre ma poitrine comme je fis une halte en dehors de la classe et chercha des yeux Lydia. Je regardais n'importe où pour la blonde de fraise ou même Allison à ce stade mais je ne pouvais trouver aucune d'entre-elles. Je relâchais un grognement frustré avant de me forcer à abandonner ma recherche. Je marchais jusqu'à mon casier et ne tarda pas à composer la combinaison avant d'ouvrir la porte de métal. J'échangeais mes livres d'économie pour mon prochain cours quand la porte manqua presque de me frapper le visage. Je reculais sous le choc en regardant les longs doigts maintenant sur ma porte fermé avec un regard d'incrédulité avant de remonter lentement le bras vêtu de cuir. J'avalais légèrement comme je fini par tomber sur le doux visage angélique d'Isaac. Bien, il semblait tout sauf angélique maintenant. Il avait actuellement un sourire arrogant sur son visage et me regardait avec beaucoup trop de confiance. Je tentais de reprendre de mon choc et l'ignora ouvertement comme je poussais sa main hors de ma porte avant de reprendre mon affaire.

'' Où est Lydia ?'' Cassa Isaac beaucoup trop proche à mon goût.

Je levais les yeux avant de lui jeter un regard de dédain de côté.''Quoi ? Même pas un bonjour ? Ou … oh, je sais … merci de m'avoir sauver, Hailee, je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissant.''

''Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, Lee !'' Reprit Isaac visiblement agacé avant de reprendre rapidement.''Dis-moi juste où elle est !''

Je n'arrivais même pas à croire que c'était le Isaac que j'avais connu. Je me sentais tellement trahit en ce moment. Je restais un moment en silence devant mon casier pour tenter de contrôler mon rythme cardiaque avant de claquer ma porte avec force et me retourna avec un éclat sur le garçon.

'' Pourquoi ? Pour que vous lui fassiez la même chose que vous avez fait à Jackson ? Pour la tuer ?'' Cinglais-je froidement en prenant un pas de plus vers le garçon qui arborait maintenant un regard de surprise et une autre expression que je ne connaissais pas.''Écoute-moi bien, tu n'es plus le garçon que j'ai connu et pour cela, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te faire du mal. Alors un conseil … reste loin de Lydia.'' Je me retournais après cela sans même un regard sur le garçon avant de m'arrêter dans mes étapes. Je donnais un regard par-dessus mon épaule et trouva Isaac toujours à la même place avec une expression qui me fit presque regretter mes mots seulement je ne pouvais pas me laisser faible avec lui. Plus maintenant.'' Et tu sais quoi ? Reste loin de moi aussi.''

J'accélérais le pas en direction de la salle de chimie et ne tarda pas à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la salle à la recherche de deux personnes précises. Mon entrée semblait susciter l'attention et je croisais bientôt le regard soucieux d'Allison avant que je trouvais les deux personnes que je recherchais. Mon regard tomba aussitôt sur le dos de la tête de blonde de fraise et je me forçais à prendre la place vide aux côtés de Jackson avant de retrouver le regard d'Allison.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' Mima la brune sur ses lèvres et comme-ci les deux autres loup l'avaient entendu, Isaac et Erica firent leurs entrées dans la salle.

Je remarquais le regard arrogant d'Isaac me faisant rétrécir mes yeux sur le garçon avant qu'il se tourna dans ma direction. Son expression semblait ramollir dans un regard familier avant qu'il remarqua la personne à mes côtés. Il retourna à son arrogance maintenant couplée à celle de la colère pur comme il marcha avec supériorité aux côtés d'Erica. Le regard d'Allison était aussi large que le mien comme elle regardait les deux quand soudain, Scott et Stiles se ruèrent tout les deux autour de Lydia. Je croisais le regard d'Allison avant de reporter ma concentration sur la tête de blonde de fraise dans l'anxiété.

''Comment on est censé empêcher ça ?'' Demanda Jackson à mes côtés et je détachais mes yeux de Lydia pour regarder Erica et Isaac dans la réflexion.

Seulement, Isaac semblait avoir entendu l'interrogation du garçon blond comme il tourna ouvertement sa tête dans notre direction me faisant lever les yeux au ciel à sa stupidité avant que je me tournais vers Jackson totalement inconsciente des yeux bleu sur mon dos.

''Ne jamais quitter le côté de Lydia ?'' Élaborais-je dans l'incertitude depuis que c'était la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit avant que je fus de nouveau interpeller à l'avant de la classe par la voix familière de M. Harris.

''Einstein a une fois dit, « Deux choses sont infinies : l'univers et la stupidité humaine; et je ne suis pas sûr de l'univers. »'' Cita Harris en balayant l'ensemble de la classe avant qu'il s'arrêta aux côtés de Stiles.''Moi-même j'ai rencontré la stupidité infinie.'' Je me tournais vers Jackson avec un sourire comme l'homme tapota l'épaule de Stiles pour accompagner ses mots.

Isaac ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir sa colère et la perte de contrôle courir dans ses veines lorsqu'il regardait la scène juste devant ses yeux. Les mots durs d'Hailee resurgissant sans cesse dans son esprit n'aidait pas non plus. Il ne comprenait pas. Elle l'avait aidé à s'échapper seulement, elle semblait à peine lui accorder de l'importance maintenant. Non, elle avait actuellement ses yeux sur ce connard de Whittemore. Il sentit un coup de coude dans son côté et reporta son regard sur Erica pour la trouver à lui donner un air suffisant. Il reporta son attention à l'arrière du crâne de Lydia avec une expression renfrognée simplement pour voir Scott et Stiles échanger des regards interrogateurs entre lui et Hailee.

Je fus de nouveau rappeler du discours d'Harris comme il reprit avec son ton habituel sarcastique.'' Ainsi pour combattre le fléau d'ignorance dans ma classe, vous allez combiner des efforts par un tour d'expériences de groupe. Voyons si deux têtes sont en effet meilleurs qu'un. Ou dans le cas de M. Stilinski, moins qu'un.'' Je remarquais Scott et Stiles regarder dans ma direction et haussa un sourcil interrogateur à leur attention avant que l'agitation au prochain mots d'Harris me fit rouler mes yeux dans l'ennui.''Erica, vous prenez la première station. Vous commencerez par … ''

L'homme à lunette s'éteignit clairement dépassé par les événements et nous nous regardions tous par-dessus nos épaules pour trouver la majorité des garçons hormis Scott, Stiles, Isaac et Jackson avec la main levé dans le volontariat. Je cherchais des yeux Allison pour partager un regard platement ennuyé avant que je rencontrais le regard béat d'Isaac et Erica. Je secouais ma tête dans le mépris et m'empressai de reporter toute mon attention à l'avant de la classe. Il n'était définitivement plus le même garçon que j'avais connu. Et cela m'affectait plus que je voulais l'admettre. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir le regarder et revoir le même regard timide que j'aimais tant.

''… je n'ai pas demandé de volontaires. Posez vos petites mains hormonales.'' Cassa M. Harris clairement tout aussi ennuyé par ce fait que je l'étais avant qu'il se tourna vers Scott.''Début avec M. McCall.'' Il signifia à eux-deux m'obligeant à donner un regard sur Allison.'' D'accord, ensuite deux.''

Je donnais un regard sur ma nouvelle partenaire de labo et leva les yeux avec indifférence avant de prendre un des tubes à essaies dans la ferme intention de l'ignorer. Je me permettais un regard sur l'ensemble de la classe et vis Allison au côté de Lydia. Seulement, les deux filles semblaient avoir leurs regards à l'avant de la classe au lieu de leurs expériences. Je suivais leur ligne de mire et resserra malgré moi ma prise sur le bêcher quand je remarquais Erica descendre sa main sur la cuisse de Scott dans la provocation.

''Salope !'' Murmurais-je entre mes dents avec un peu plus de force que je pensais avoir parler et je vis la tête d'Allison se tourner dans ma direction avec un petit sourire triste mais encore reconnaissant.

'' Bien, Erica est vraiment une garce mais est-ce que tu as vu Isaac Lahey ?'' Surgit la voix admirative de ma partenaire me prenant légèrement par surprise par son intervention avant que je rétrécis mon regard sur elle dans l'ennui.

Je donnais un regard de côté sur Isaac pour le voir avec un sourire béat sur ses lèvres depuis qu'il pouvait certainement tout entendre et je secouais la tête avec mépris avant de me tourner vers la fille avec irritation comme je la repérais littéralement baver sur le garçon.''Il n'a rien de spécial. Il est juste un autre de ces stupide garçons muet, arrogant et prétentieux.''

''Je croyais que vous étiez amis.'' Commenta la fille à mes côtés dont je ne savais même pas le prénom et je lui donnais un air méfiant avant de verser l'un des liquides avec impassibilité.

Je pouvais sentir le regard d'Isaac sur mon dos et c'était pour cela que je décidais de faire mon état d'esprit clair.'' J'étais ami avec le vrai Isaac. Pas cette pâle copie de lui-même.''

Je me risquais un regard sur le dite garçon mais la sonnerie de la fin du tour premier retentit et je prenais rapidement mes affaires dans l'intention de se déplacer aux côtés d'Allison seulement Erica me devança. Je lâchais un grognement frustré avant de chercher pour Lydia mais la place libre était déjà prise par Scott. Je roulais ouvertement des yeux même-ci j'étais soulagé que les deux loups n'avaient pas encore atteint la blonde de fraise avant de chercher une autre place de libre. Je repérais le siège libre aux côté d'Isaac ainsi que son regard insistant mais cela était le dernier endroit où je voulais m'asseoir. Finalement, je repérais la place libre aux côté de Jackson se trouvant non loin derrière de la paillasse d'Isaac et je me dirigeais vers le garçon blond. Je pouvais sentir Isaac me suivre des yeux comme je m'asseyais aux côtés de Jackson et je lui jetais un regard par-dessus mon épaule simplement pour apercevoir Stiles se ruer sur la place libre à ses côtés.

Isaac grogna d'agacement comme il resserra sa prise sur son crayon à la vue de Hailee aux côté de Jackson avant de se tourner vers Stiles avec un regard assassin. Stiles le regardait actuellement avec nervosité avant qu'il reprit un air sérieux et froid quand il constatait qu'il avait son attention.''Si vous nuisez à un seuls cheveux blonds vénitien parfaits sur sa tête, je vais transformer votre petit cul de loup-garou en manteau de fourrure et le lui donner comme un cadeau d'anniversaire.''

Stiles décapsula une des bouteilles de l'expérience pendant sa longue menace pleine d'esprit avant de rétrécir ses yeux sur Isaac comme il récolta un petit rire moqueur. Seulement, il remarqua le regard du garçon à ses côtés se porter une nouvelle fois sur Hailee et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir encore plus protecteur.

''Vraiment ?'' Reprit Isaac en gardant un œil sur Hailee travaillant avec Jackson avant qu'il reporta son regard sur Stiles avec prétention et sarcasme.''Je n'ai jamais été vraiment invité à l'une de ses fêtes d'anniversaires. Quoique, je lui ai demandé une fois.''

''On dirait le début d'une histoire sincère.'' Commenta Stiles avec sarcasme comme il donna un regard confus de plus sur Hailee au regard persistant du loup à ses côtés avant de recentrer son attention sur Isaac avec dédain.''Je vais passer, merci.''

''C'était le premier jour de première année … ''

Stiles roula ses yeux à cela et s'empressa de le couper avec un sourire railleur.''Et tu as pensé que tout allait être différent pour toi au lycée, mais elle a dit non.''

''Ouais.'' Secoua Isaac avec un rire amer avant de continuer son explication avec amertume.''Ouais, elle a même ri. M'a dit de revenir quand le vélo que je suis allé à l'école avait un moteur, pas une chaîne.''

Stiles secoua sa tête dans la moquerie comme il remarqua à nouveau le regard d'Isaac traîné sur le dos de la brune Argent avant de continuer l'expérience qu'ils devaient faire tout en frottant sa pensée au visage du loup avec mépris.''Mm, amour non partagé est une chienne. Semble comme tu es voué à l'échec dans ce domaine.''

Isaac lui donna un éclat comme il repéra le regard de Stiles sur Hailee et pouvais sentir sa colère prendre facilement le dessus à son sous-entendu. Il resserra sa prise sur le bêcher qu'il tenait dans une poignée de mort et donna un regard sombre sur l'adolescent à ses côtés avec ses yeux flashant leur or surnaturel pour un moment.

Je me stoppais instantanément dans ce que je faisais comme je repérais les yeux de loup d'Isaac et siffla avec colère entre mes dents.'' Arrête ça tout de suite, idiot ! Est-ce que tu tiens vraiment à te faire tuer, Isaac !''

Le garçon ne tarda pas à concentrer son regard dans ma direction et je le fusillais du regard avant de signer à ses yeux dans la discrétion. Je pouvais sentir les yeux de la plupart de notre petit groupe comme Isaac semblait retrouver la couleur normale de ses yeux bleu étincelant avant de rester sur moi. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils comme je réalisais que nous étions actuellement entrain de nous regarder sans soin dans le monde à travers la classe et tourna rapidement ma tête loin du garçon en relâchant un souffle que je ne savais même pas que j'avais tenu.

''Ouah !'' S'exclama Stiles en recentrant son attention loin d'Hailee pour le garçon à ses côtés.''Peut-être que tu devrais écrire dans la classe de littérature, tu sais ? Canaliser toute cette énergie négative.''

Isaac reporta son regard sur Stiles avec suffisance maintenant qu'il savait qu'Hailee se souciait encore de lui et attrapa l'un des tubes pour jouer nonchalamment avec durant sa déclaration''Nan, je pensais que je devrais canaliser ça en la tuant. Je ne suis pas très bon en écriture.''

annonça à nouveau le changement et je vis Stiles lâcher un grognement avant que notre professeurs l'arrêta d'aller s'asseoir auprès de Lydia. J'écarquillais les yeux avant de prendre rapidement mes affaires dans l'espoir de prendre la place mais je sentis une épaule me jeter en arrière avec force me soutirant un léger sifflement de douleur. Des faibles grognements animal me parvenu aux oreilles comme je frottais mon épaule maintenant endoloris et je remarquais Isaac maintenant aux côté de Lydia et Scott flagrant à Erica. J'évitais ouvertement les yeux d'Isaac comme je prenais place à la place de libre aux côtés d'Allison et la brune posa aussitôt son attention sur moi avec anxiété.''Est-ce que ça va?''

''Je vais tuer cette chienne.'' Sifflais-je entre mes dents comme je fusillais Erica des yeux avant d'attraper la suite de l'expérience en gardant mes yeux sur Lydia.

''Qu'est-ce qu'on est supposé faire maintenant ?'' S'enquit Allison comme elle continuait l'expérience à mes côtés.''Ils vont la tuer ?''

'' Je ne sais pas, Allison.'' Cassais-je dans la frustration en levant à nouveau mes yeux pour surveiller Lydia.

Je pouvais sentir les yeux d'Isaac sur moi mais je gardais mon attention uniquement rivé sur la blonde de fraise.

Quelque minutes passèrent avant que la cloche retentit à nouveau.''Temps. Si vous avez catalysé la réaction correctement, vous devriez maintenant regarder un cristal.'' Annonça Harris et je donnais un regard sur Allison comme la brune tira un morceau de cristal à l'aide d'une pince.''Maintenant pour la partie de cette dernière expérience, je suis sûr que vous tous aimerez … vous pouvez le manger.''

Allison et moi échangions un regard clairement hésitant à l'idée de croquer ce morceau et je secouais négativement la tête en levant mes mains en signe de défense.''Hein ! Hein ! Il est hors de question que je mange quelque chose de ce genre. Je suis végétarienne de toute manière.''

'' Très drôle !'' Reprit Allison clairement tout aussi réfractaire à l'idée avant qu'elle reprit.'' Tu sais que ton régime alimentaire ne pourras pas toujours te sauver?''

''Hm, hm !'' Fredonnais-je en réponse avant de lui tendre la pince avec le morceau en souriant béatement.''Mais en ce moment, il le fait.''

La brune roula des yeux en acceptant le morceau dans l'incertitude et s'apprêtait à le manger quand elle lâcha soudainement la pince avec un sursaut au cri de Scott.'' Lydia !''

Je regardais avec des yeux larges comme le garçon se tenait en dehors de son siège près à sauter en direction de Lydia et donna un regard alerte sur Allison.

''Quoi ?'' Cingla la blonde de fraise en se retournant la frustration ainsi que la confusion.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je donnais un regard sur Scott pour le voir regarder Erica et je savais que c'était comme ça qu'ils allaient la tester. Seulement, on ne pouvait rien faire pour les en empêcher. Je regardais comme Scott se rasseyait sur son tabouret en soufflant un simple ''rien'' dans la défaite avant de reporter mon attention sur la blonde de fraise. Isaac lui tendis la pince avec le morceau de cristal probablement contaminé de venin et je regardais Lydia mordre dedans, m'attendant à moitié à ce qu'elle tombait sur le sol dans la paralysie, mais rien ne produisit. Je détournais rapidement mon regard sur Scott dans la perplexité simplement pour le trouver en direction de la fenêtre ouverte m'indiquant que rien de bon n'allait découler de ce test.

J'avais instantanément sauter sur mes pieds avec mes affaires quand la cloche retentit dans l'intime intention de trouver Lydia avant tout les autres seulement, j'avais à peine fait un pas à l'extérieur que je sentis une main se refermer sur mon avant-bras avant que je sois tirer à travers la hordes d'élèves. J'écarquillais légèrement les yeux dans la surprise et le choc quand je réalisais que mon assaillant n'était nul autre qu'Isaac et commença à me débattre avant de le pousser de toute mes forces lorsqu'il me poussa dans une salle de classe vide. Je le regardais dans l'incrédulité comme il ferma la porte derrière nous avant de prendre un pas aussi loin que possible de lui.

'' Je peux savoir c'est quoi ton foutu problème ?'' Cassais-je clairement pas d'humeur pour être baladé autour par un foutu loup-garou.

''Nous devons parler.'' Assura Isaac en se tenant maintenant debout de toute sa hauteur devant moi et je lâchais un rire non amusé en me retournant dans l'incrédulité.

Je lui faisais de nouveau face me sentant de plus en plus irrité.'' Non, nous le faisons pas ! Nous ne sommes plus amis, Isaac. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.''

Je détournais rapidement les yeux comme je repérais l'expression si familière de tristesse venant du garçon et me força à me répéter qu'il n'était pas le Isaac que j'avais connu. Il n'était pas mon Isaac.

''Pourquoi ?'' Laissa tout simplement le garçon dans un ton abattu me forçant à le regarder entre mes cils et je relâchais un soupir en me pinçant le pont de mon nez.

Je secouais farouchement ma tête pour me retenir de faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi comme enlacer le garçon et marcha d'un pas rapide dans sa direction. Je faisais une halte à quelque centimètre du garçon et je pouvais voir son expression condescendante refaire surface.

''Parce que de … ÇA !'' Claquais-je le pointant dans toute sa globalité.''Le cuir, l'attitude arrogante et prétentieuse, ce n'est pas le Isaac que j'ai connu. Et je ne l'aime pas. Maintenant, laisse-moi partir, Isaac.''

Je donnais un regard de plus sur le garçon pour le trouver à me regarder dans un état figé avant de le contourner simplement pour me stopper quand je sentis sa main serpenter autour de mon poignée. Je retenais un frisson à son touché avant de lui donner un regard par-dessus mon épaule dans l'expectative. Seulement, le regard qu'il me donnait en ce moment était trop pour moi. Il n'était pas son regard confiant ou même muet. Non, il était celui qu'il me donnait chaque fois que nous étions ensemble. Je sentais tout nos souvenirs resurgir dans mon esprit et je savais que je devais sortir d'ici avant de faire quelque chose de méprisable.

Je me forçais à secouer son touché et tourna la poignet dans un acte précipité avant de sortir sans un regard sur le garçon.

Je traversais le couloir bondé d'étudiant sans vraiment faire attention à mon environnement comme mon esprit était encore embué de ma rencontre avec Isaac. Je me sentais tellement confuse sur tout en ce moment. Avant aujourd'hui, j'étais persuadé qu'il n'y avait plus rien de l'ancien Isaac mais il suffisait que je le regardais et mon esprit se confondait instantanément. Il avait toujours ce pouvoir étrange sur moi et je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser. Je méprisais cet état de conscience, chaque perte de sens du temps que je ressentais en compagnie du garçon. Et plus encore, je me méprisais pour penser au garçon quand je savais sa nature.

Je n'étais pas comme Allison ou Scott. Je n'aimais pas Isaac dans ce chemin. Alors pourquoi c'était si difficile pour moi d'oublier et de passer avec ma vie. Cela devrait être facile pour moi. Je me souciais de personne ou alors très peu d'entre-eux.

Soudain, je sentis une nouvelle prise sur mon bras et je regardais Allison et Stiles dans l'étonnement et la légère irritation comme ils me tirèrent avec eux à travers les vestiaires des garçons avant de refermer la porte du bureau du coach sur nous. Je me retournais vers eux avec un éclat avant de remarquer l'expression grave de Scott.

'' Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?'' Cassais-je clairement pas d'humeur pour prendre des pincette et je vis le regard de Scott passer sur Allison et Stiles dans l'hésitation avant qu'il s'arrêta sur moi.

''Derek est à l'extérieur. Il attend pour Lydia.'' M'informa le garçon brun et je m'appuyais contre le bureau du coach en me pinçant le pont de mon nez.

Cette journée était de pire en pire.

''L'attente pour la tuer ?'' Demanda inutilement Allison avec un regard horrifié.

Je relevais la tête avec une expression irrité et lança un regard sarcastique sur la brune.''Non, pour aller faire une virée de shopping. Bien sûr, pour la tuer. Il est un loup-garou à quoi d'autre tu t'attendais ?''

J'ignorais ouvertement les regards de jugement que je recevais le long du chemin de mon commentaire et reporta mon attention agacé sur Scott. Je le savais. Cela était une mauvaise idée. Une terrible idée et je savais déjà qu'un plan stupide résulterait probablement de cette petite réunion. Cela était évident.

Scott nous jaugea tour à tour avant de s'arrêter à nouveau sur moi avec une expression légèrement blessé. Le garçon savait mon opinion sur sa nature et pourtant, il venait toujours à m'inclure dans leur petit groupe. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas pourquoi il mettait autant de foi en moi. Je n'étais pas comme eux.'' Si il pense qu'elle est le kanima, alors oui …'' Informa le garçon avant de regarder Stiles en connaissance de cause.''particulièrement après ce qui est arrivé à la piscine.''

Il était évident. Derek était un alpha et de ce que j'avais entendu, le kanima l'avait blessé dans son ego en le surpassant. Sans parler, qu'il avait faillit tuer Stiles. Deux fois, maintenant.

Seulement, Lydia n'était pas le kanima. Elle ne pouvait pas l'être. Elle avait probablement agit étrangement ces derniers temps entre sa fugue nue à travers les bois et ses cries effrayant à la patinoire mais elle s'était faite mordu par un alpha et avait survécu pour l'amour du christ. Cela était probablement normale pour elle d'agir quelque peu perturbé. Du moins, je l'espérais.

''Ce n'est pas elle.'' Soutenu Stiles avec détermination visiblement de mon avis.

Il était clair que le garçon avait de profond sentiment pour la tête blonde et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir à nouveau un faible sentiment de mépris m'envahir. C'était complètement irréel pour moi. Pour être honnête, je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais ici, avec eux. Je voulais juste récupérer mon ancienne vie mais je n'arrêtais pas de me retrouver dans ce genre de situation. C'était comme-ci nous étions dans une sorte de spirale interminable.

''Stiles, elle n'a pas passé le test. Rien n'est arrivé.'' Rappela Scott avec un air partagé.

'' Non, il ne peut être elle.'' Essaya à nouveau le garçon pour nous convaincre mais cela était inutile.

Elle n'avait pas passer le test et que nous le voulions ou non, Derek et sa meute allait après Lydia. Ils se fichaient de preuve ou même si elle n'était qu'une adolescente perturbé. Ils étaient des tueurs et Isaac en faisait partie. Je sentis mon cœur couler un peu plus dans ma poitrine comme je me poussais en dehors du bureau et je ne tardais pas à croiser le regard résilié d'Allison comme elle reporta son attention sur les deux garçons.''Cela n'a pas d'importance, parce que Derek pense c'est elle. Ainsi nous pouvons le convaincre qu'il a tort, ou … '' Allison se coupa elle-même à la simple possibilité de perdre Lydia avant de me donner un regard déterminé.'' … nous devons comprendre une façon de la protéger.''

''Eh bien, je ne pense pas vraiment qu'il va faire quoi que ce soit ici, pas à l'école.'' Énonça Scott me faisant lever mes yeux au ciel.

Je prenais un pas en direction de la sortie en prévision depuis que je savais ce qui allait arrivé par la suite.''Etttt … nous arrivons à l'élaboration d'un plan stupide. Ouais, sans moi. Je m'en vais.''

''Hailee !'' Appela Allison visiblement outrée et je me tournais vers elle avec une expression clairement ennuyé.'' Ils vont tué Lydia.''

''Et tu es surprise ?'' Rétorquais-je sèchement avant de pointer en direction de Scott.''C'est ce qu'ils font.''

''Ok, ok ! Peut-on baisser d'un ton sur le discours du chasseur ici. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublier, nous avons des choses plus importante à discuter.'' Intervenu Stiles avec sarcasme me faisant lui jeter un éclat agacé.

Je partageais un regard sévère avec Allison avant de lâcher un soupir dans la défaite et me tourna vers Scott.''Qu'en est-il d'après école ?''

''Et si nous pouvons prouver à Derek qu'il a tort.'' Ajouta Allison me faisant la dévisager dans l'incrédulité.

'' En trois heures ?'' Réfuta Stiles tout aussi sceptique que je l'étais et je me tournais vers la brune avec un regard sombre dans l'expectative.

''Il pourrait y avoir quelque chose dans le bestiaire.'' Suggéra Allison me faisant lever les bras les bras au ciel. La brune cassa son regard sur moi dans l'irritation.'' Tu as une meilleure idée ?''

'' Oh, tu voulez dire les 900 pages de livres écrit dans le latin archaïque qu'aucun d'entre nous ne peut lire ? Bonne chance avec cela.'' Commenta Stiles avec sarcasme me faisant le pointer pour prouver mon point avant que je percutais sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

Allison semblait avoir la même idée puisqu'elle rétrécit son regard sur moi dans le savoir.''En réalité, je pense que je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait pouvoir le traduire.''

Stiles semblait remarquer le regard d'Allison comme il se tourna vers moi complètement abasourdit.'' Attends, tu sais lire le latin ?''

'' Très bien, quel est ton plan Scott ?'' Cédais-je en détachant mes yeux d'Allison pour regarder le garçon brun avec lassitude.

''Uh, je peux parler à Derek, peut-être le convaincre de nous donner une chance de prouver que ce n'est pas elle.'' Proposa le garçon dans l'incertitude m'obligeant à le regarder dans l'expectative avant de lâcher un soupir.

Je me pinçais le pont de mon nez dans la frustration avant de croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine.''Et puis quoi ? Je ne sais pas pour vous mais ce plan sonne terrible pour moi. Nous savons que ses petits sbires pourrait obtenir une prise de Lydia à n'importe quel moment.''

''C'est à ce moment que tu interviens.'' Reprit soudainement Stiles me faisant le regarder avec un regard confus et méfiant.''Tu vas distraire le petit loup-garou du cimetière. Il a clairement quelque chose pour toi alors … tâche d'être convaincante.''

'' Qu'est-ce … non mais tu n'es pas sérieux !'' M'exclamais-je en me tournant vers Allison avec agacement.''C'est pour ça que je suis ici ?''

La brune écarquilla aussitôt les yeux à mon accusation avant de prendre une expression coupable.''Quoi ? Non, non ! Je te jure que ce n'est pas pour ça. Je n'avais même pas penser à ça.''

''Oh pitié !'' Intervenu Stiles m'interpellant.''C'est exactement pourquoi tu es là. Le garçon a clairement quelque chose pour toi. Et au cas où cela n'est pas évident, il est un loup-garou. Tu es une chasseuse, tu peux le prendre. Je sais pas, il suffit de lui faire ton numéro ou le tuer pour tout ce que je sais. Mais sauve Lydia !''

Je pouvais voir combien la situation était stressante pour le garçon et simplement pour ça, je me retenais d'exploser sur lui. Cela aurait été n'importe qu'elle autre moment, je lui aurais probablement casser quelque os.

Je prenais une profonde inspiration pour me retenir de faire une scène et me retourna vers Allison qui me jaugeait avec empathie et légère prudence.''Bien, je vais le faire.''

''Bon.'' Acquiesça Scott avant de se tourner vers nous avec ses yeux de chiot.'' Mais si quoi que ce soit arrive, vous me laissez le manipuler, bien ?''

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?'' Cassais-je avec une main sur ma hanche clairement pas d'humeur à gérer le machisme du garçon.

''Que vous ne puissiez pas guérir comme je fais.'' Répondit Scott me soutirant un soupir irrité avant qu'il se tourna avec Allison me donnant une soudaine envie de ma bâillonner.''Je ne veux pas juste que tu te blesses.''

Cela semblait susciter une certaine réaction d'Allison comme elle se déplaça pour récupérer quelque chose de son sac et je regardais avec fierté comme elle dégaina une petite arbalète à ses côtés avec confiance.'' Je peux me protéger. '' Seulement, le regard grave sur le visage de Scott ne semblait pas disparaître et je fronçais les sourcils sur le garçon dans la suspicion tout comme Allison.''Quoi ? quelque chose d'autre est arrivé ?''

Je vis Allison me donner un regard interrogateur mais je me contentais de hausser mes épaules avant de reporter mon regard sur l'horloge. La prochaine sonnerie ne tarderait pas à retentir et si je devais divertir Isaac, c'était ici ou maintenant.

Je donnais un regard sur le groupe dans l'impatience.''Au risque de vous jeter dehors, vous avez besoin de partir. La prochaine période se termine bientôt.''

Les garçons me jaugèrent visiblement confus mais Allison se contenta de hocher la tête en accord avant qu'elle poussa Scott et Stiles vers la sortie. Je tirais mon téléphone de la poche arrière de mon jean et déverrouilla mon écran totalement inconsciente de Stiles jusqu'à ce que je voyais Scott pivoter brusquement pour intercepter la flèche qui aurait certainement frappé Allison en pleine tête sans l'intervention du garçon. La brune respirait maintenant dans la peur comme Scott et moi-même se tournèrent avec des regards sombre vers Stiles qui tenait l'arbalète avec des yeux larges.''Euh …'' Je tendais la main pour récupérer l'arme de ses mains avec un éclat avant de secouer la tête à ses prochains mots.'' … Désolé. Désolé. Déclencheur sensible.''

Je me contentais de rouler des yeux avant de taper un texte rapide pour Isaac de me rejoindre dans les vestiaires. Je mordais sur l'intérieur de ma joue me demandant encore ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour distraire le garçon. Je n'allais certainement pas utiliser une distraction aussi méprisable que le charme ou autre.

Seulement, la seule idée qui me venait à l'esprit était la dernière chose que je voulais faire en ce moment. Je partageais un signe de tête avec Allison comme elle quitta le bureau du coach avec Stiles et Scott avant de suivre après eux. Je donnais un regard sur l'ensemble des vestiaires maintenant vide et pris une profonde inspiration comme je sentais mes mains devenir moite à la simple pensée. Mon regard retomba sur mon écran dans l'incertitude depuis que cela pourrait facilement échouer. Pour tout ce que nous savions, Isaac pourrait même pas se montrer.

Je commençais à arpenter de long en large les rangées me sentant de plus en plus nerveuse à mesure que regardais les minutes passer sur mon écran. Cela était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. À l'heure actuelle, j'aurais préférer traiter un combat de fille avec Erica. Je mordais à nouveau sur ma joue comme je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine avant d'entendre l'ouverture de la porte des vestiaires. Je sursautais malgré moi avant de me retourner simplement pour faire face à face avec Isaac. '' Hailee ?''

''Nous devons parler.''

Je regardais maintenant Isaac avec un éclat comme je pouvais voir un sourire arrogant se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il s'appuya nonchalamment contre l'un des casiers de garçon avec ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de laisser mon regard traîner le long de son corps. Il portait actuellement un tee-shirt blanc moulant époussetant ses muscles du tronc ainsi qu'un jean sombre et une veste en cuir. Même-ci je détestais ce look sur Isaac, je devais qu'il restait toujours aussi chaud si ce n'est plus.

Le garçon blond semblait attrapé mon regard comme il releva le menton avec confiance me ramenant à la réalité.''Aimez ce que tu vois ?''

''Sérieusement ?'' M'exclamais-je dans l'incrédulité pour couvrir mon erreur avant de me rappeler que je voulais vraiment parler avec le garçon.''Alors c'est ça maintenant le vrai toi ? Une pâle copie de Jackson qui flashe ses foutu yeux de loup-garou à quiconque se dresse sur son chemin ?'' Je secouais lamentablement la tête avant de me tourner à nouveau vers le garçon blond clairement pas prête d'être fini.''Est-ce que tu te soucis même ? La majorité des conversations de ma famille concerne ta mort ! Le Isaac avec lequel j'étais ami n'était pas aussi stupide.''

Je terminais sur une note plus calme comme je reposais mes yeux avec nostalgie sur le garçon simplement pour être balayé par le reniflement sombre d'Isaac. Je prenais inconsciemment un pas en arrière comme il s'avança et je pouvais le voir s'arrêter dans ses étapes avec un regard blessé avant qu'il reprit rapidement son expression béat.''Pourquoi tu te soucis même ? Nous ne sommes plus amis après tout !''

Je le dévisageais dans l'incrédulité comme je sentais la colère refaire surface et je ne tardais pas à le pointer furieusement du doigt.'' Oh non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de retourner ça contre moi. Pas quand tu es le seul qui a détruit notre amitié.''

''Moi ?'' S'écria Isaac outré me faisant sèchement hocher la tête dans l'affirmation auquel le garçon rétrécit ses orbes nuageuse sur moi avec irritation.''Comment tu peux dire ça quand tu es celle qui m'a sauvé pour finalement arrêter de me parler.''

Je devais avouer je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'étais habitué à ses éclats lorsqu'il me repoussait mais cette nouvelle combativité et cette confiance était certainement contrariante. Bien qu'un peu rafraîchissante. Enfin … agh ! _Retourne sur le droit chemin ici._ Je tournais mon dos face au garçon comme je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux dans la frustration avant de me retourner simplement pour prendre un léger pas de recul comme je réalisais qu'il se trouvait maintenant à seulement quelque centimètre de moi. Je levais la tête, maudissant une nouvelle fois pour notre différence de taille avant de rétrécir mes yeux sur le garçon dans le défi.

''Tu as pris la morsure.'' M'écriais-je me souciant pas de notre possible auditoire à ce moment et je pouvais voir le regard du garçon aller large dans la réalisation.''Tu savais que ma famille te chasserait et tu as comme même accepté la morsure. Tu aurais aussi bien pu me dire que tu ne voulais plus jamais me revoir.''

Je détournais le regard après cela comme je réalisais que les émotions étaient maintenant trop pour moi quand je sentis une sensation d'humidité sur mon visage. J'apportais instantanément ma main sous mon œil dans la perplexité avant d'écarquiller les yeux dans l'embarras et le mépris comme je saisissais que j'étais actuellement entrain de pleurer devant Isaac.

Isaac regarda son amie, la seule fille qui s'était soucié de lui à un moment donnée comme une larme roula sur sa joue à cause de ses actions et il réalisa vraiment la portée de ce qu'il avait fait. Hailee ne pleurait pas ou montrait rarement un signe d'émotion réel et maintenant, elle était devant lui. Il sentit son cœur se briser comme il réalisa qu'elle pleurait actuellement à cause de lui et il prit un pas en avant mais la brune ne tarda pas à casser sa tête vers lui avec un regard d'avertissement.

''Hailee.'' Appela Isaac d'une voix brisée me rappelant de son ancienne auto mais je levais ma main en signe de l'arrêter avant de m'empresser de frotter mes yeux dans le mépris.

''Ne pas. Juste … ne pas.''

C'était un comportement tellement enfantin et pitoyable. Je serrais mes poings dans la colère avec moi-même, avec Isaac mais surtout contre tout ce gâchis surnaturel. Rien de tous cela ne serait arrivé si le surnaturel n'existait pas. En fait, le problème n'était même pas l'important ici. L'important était l'implication de ma famille dans ce domaine. Je me sentais tellement stupide en ce moment.

Je cochais ma mâchoire dans l'irritation comme je relevais mes yeux sur Isaac et le trouva à me jauger attentivement avec ce fameux regard coupable. Je sentis mon cœur tomber un peu plus dans ma poitrine mais heureusement pour moi, la sonnerie de mon téléphone ne tarda pas à retentir. Je détachais mes yeux du garçon dans l'empressement avant de lire le message d'ALlison m'indiquant de venir immédiatement à la maison de Scott. Je jetais un regard sachant sur Isaac avant de rempocher mon téléphone et décida de faire une sortie rapide.

''Il suffit d'oublier, d'accord ?'' Repris-je avec ma voix encore faible de mes émotions et je pouvais voir le garçon sur le point d'objecter mais je secouais rapidement ma tête dans l'interruption.''Nous ne pouvons plus être amis.''

Je sentais les larmes forçant derrière mes yeux comme je me précipitais à travers la porte du vestiaire et je ne tardais pas à m'élancer à travers les couloirs en direction de la sortie.

 **Hey , aujourd'hui est mon anniversaire ! Yeah, happy twenty years ! ^^ Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, je me sentais comme vous donnez un petit chapitre en avance, donc voilà!**

 **Beaucoup de moment Allison/Hailee et surtout le grand retour d'Isaac ;) Dite-moi ce que vous pensez de ces deux relations ? peut-être un petit nom pour ces ships ^^**

 **Enfin, Profiter bien et jusqu'à la prochaine fois.**

 **Xoxo :)**


	21. -Real one nightmares!-

J'avais conduis tout droit jusqu'à l'adresse qu'Allison m'avait envoyé en tentant d'ignorer le sentiment de perte dans ma poitrine et je ne tardais pas à me garer devant une maison à deux étages de taille modeste. Je vérifiais l'adresse sur mon écran dans l'incertitude avant d'ouvrir ma portière et fis lentement mon chemin à l'extérieur avant d'entendre le son d'une ouverture de porte. Je baissais mes yeux vers la source du bruit et vis Stiles me faire des grands gestes saccadés pour me faire signe de le rejoindre. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils dans la perplexité faisant le garçon s'agiter d'avantage. Je roulais ouvertement des yeux en restant sur mes positions à l'agitation du garçon avant de repérer une camaro familière à l'autre bout de la rue. J'écarquillais mes yeux dans la réalisation avant de récupérer rapidement mon cas de saï à l'arrière de ma voiture et m'élança à travers le chemin avant d'être littéralement tirer de force à l'intérieur de la maison. Je me retournais simplement pour hausser un sourcil dans l'interrogation vers Allison comme je regardais le garçon étrange barricader la porte aussi vite que possible. La brune haussa juste ses épaules en réponse et je levais les yeux au ciel avant de donner un scan rapide sur l'intérieur de la maison. Quelques photos d'un Scott enfant jonchaient les murs simple et je m'arrêtais sur les escaliers avant de remarquer Allison regardant à travers les rideaux avec anxiété. Bon, ils étaient là.

''Où est Lydia ?'' Demandais-je brisant le silence tendu comme je posais ma boîte sur le sol avant de cliquer les verrous ouvert.

Stiles se retourna aussitôt vers moi dans un sursaut avant d'élargir ses yeux à la vue de mes deux saï. ''Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ?''

''Est-il vraiment sérieux ?'' Demandais-je à Allison en pointant le garçon dans l'ennui avant de remarquer le regard inquiet de la brune me faisant rouler des yeux avec un soupir.''Il suffit de répondre à la question Stilinski.''

''À l'étage. Avec Jackson.'' S'empressa-t-il de répondre m'obligeant à le dévisager dans l'incrédulité et le soucis.

Je vis Allison sortir son téléphone dans la précipitation avant de s'éloigner me faisant regarder Stiles dans l'interrogation. Le garçon m'épargna à peine un regard comme son attention semblait danser entre l'extérieur et l'étage supérieur et je roulais des yeux dans la consternation avant de rapidement passer sous son bras pour regarder sous les rideaux. J'apercevais Isaac faire rapidement son chemin vers les trois autres et je haussais un sourcil quand je vis Derek flasher ses yeux rougeoyant sur son béta. Je resserrais instantanément ma prise sur mes saï avant de donner un regard sur Stiles.

''Hey, c'est par ici que ça se passe !'' L'avertis-je sèchement dans l'ennui obligeant le garçon à claquer son attention en dehors des escaliers et je pouvais voir l'embarras ainsi que la nervosité sous ses traits agités.''Quel est le plan, maintenant, super génie ?''

''Supe … ''

''Scott est sur son chemin.'' Le coupa Allison en faisant son retour dans le couloir et je déplaçais à nouveau le rideau pour regarder les quatre loups avec un regard critique.

Je secouais la tête dans la défaite avant de relâcher le morceau de tissus pour me tourner vers les deux autres. À ce stade, Scott n'arriverait jamais dans les temps et c'était encore une fois à nous de faire quelque chose.

J'entendis Stiles soupirer dans l'agitation avant qu'il se tourna vers Allison avec un regard confus m'obligeant également à regarder la brune simplement pour la trouver à jouer nerveusement avec son téléphone.'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''

Je vis la brune se raidir comme un enfant prit sur le fait et je rétrécissais mon regard sur son formulaire dans la méfiance et le mépris comme je vis une traînée de larme coulée sur ses joues.''Allison. Réponds à la question.''

Stiles me donna un regard légèrement nerveux à mon ton froid mais je faisais à peine attention comme je gardais mes yeux sur la brune dans la suspicion. Il était clair qu'elle n'essayait pas d'appeler pour Scott et je craignais le pire.

''Je pense que … je pense que je dois appeler mon père.'' Répondit Allison dans l'hésitation et l'inquiétude comme elle essuya une larme de fuite à l'aide de sa manche me faisant élargir mes yeux dans l'incrédulité avant que j'attrapais fermement son bras.

Ce n'était pas seulement la brune qui était sur la ligne ici. Appeler notre famille serait la pire des erreurs que nous aurions commis et je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire cela. Ils n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde à réduire la meute de Derek à néant et même-ci une partie de moi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mépriser ce qu'ils étaient cela ne signifiaient pas que j'aspirais à les voir mort. Du moins, je pensais. Sans parler, qu'ils tueraient Isaac et le garçon était encore trop important pour moi malgré ce que j'affirmais. Je n'étais pas encore prête à le laisser aller et encore moins à le voir mourir.

''Non, mais s'il te trouve ici … toi et Scott … sans parler de Hailee et sa mère … '' Stiles s'arrêta dans son argument comme il repéra le regard contrit d'Allison.

Je sentis ma prise se resserrer inconsciemment sur le bras de la brune comme je réalisais qu'elle savait déjà cela et cocha ma mâchoire avant de donner une poussée à la brune pour la faire me regarder à nouveau.

''Hailee, qu'est-ce que nous sommes censés faire, hein ?'' Cassa la brune pour se défendre même-ci cela avait l'effet inverse sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sentir ma colère affluer en même temps que mon mépris à sa faiblesse évidente.''Ils ne sont pas ici pour nous effrayer, d'accord ? Ils sont ici pour tuer Lydia.''

Avant même que je puisse me contrôler, ma main ouverte vola d'elle-même pour la joue de la brune et un long silence s'installa sur nous comme la bruit cinglant de l'impact de ma main entrant avec la joue lisse d'Allison s'attardait dans les airs. Je regardais la brune apporter sa main à sa joue dans le choc avant qu'elle plissa ses yeux de biches sur moi me faisant la dévisager avec confiance et impassibilité.

''Écoute-moi bien maintenant !'' Cassais-je reprenant rapidement de mon action comme je la pointais sévèrement du doigt.''J'ai accepté de te suivre dans ce plan parce que tu es celle qui m'a convaincu que nous pourrions protéger Lydia. Il est hors de question que je plonge avec toi, c'est clair ? Nous pouvons gérer ça nous même.'' La brune hocha la tête d'un air hébété et je signais rapidement ma tête dans un geste ferme avant de donner un regard sur les escaliers.''Je vais vérifier sur les deux là-haut. Ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide.''

Je donnais un dernier regard sur Stiles pour accompagner mon avertissement et je pouvais voir son expression abasourdit se transformer dans la fausse innocence comme je montais la première marche.

Je montais le reste de l'escalier simplement pour déboucher sur un autre couloir. Je tournoyais mes saï dans mes mains en donnant un nouveau regard par la fenêtre avant de me remettre à arpenter le couloir de Scott. Je remarquais une porte et m'arrêta un moment simplement pour entendre les voix chauffées de Lydia et Jackson. Je roulais des yeux dans la fatigue avant de m'appuyer contre le mur comme le souvenir de ma conversation avec Isaac resurgit dans mon esprit. Je ne regrettais pas d'avoir décider de terminer quelque soit notre relation était parce que la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions en ce moment prouvait à nouveau que j'avais raison. Nous ne pourrions jamais être sur le même camps. Nous étions juste incompatible à présent.

Je prenais un moment pour laisser cette vérité s'inscrire dans mon esprit avant de me pousser hors du mur et refis le chemin inverse pour rejoindre les deux. Je descendais lentement les escaliers pour apercevoir Allison et Stiles dans les mêmes positions que je les avais laisser. Ils étaient de toute évidence sur leurs gardes et je secouais à nouveau la tête en m'appuyant contre la rambarde de l'escalier avant de croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine. Je les observais silencieusement me demandant comment ils espéraient rester alerte quand ils ne pouvaient même pas me remarquer planant derrière-eux avant que Stiles se tourna soudainement vers Allison avec son expression éclairée.

''J'ai une idée.'' Déclara le garçon hyperactif me faisant pincer le pont de mon nez en prévision comme il signa en direction de l'extérieur avec agitation.''Tire l'un d'entre-eux.''

''Es-tu sérieux ?''

Je faisais une pause à cela en détachant ma main de mon visage et regarda Stiles légèrement impressionné.''En fait, cela pourrait marcher.''

Stiles lâcha un petit cri paniqué en même temps qu'Allison comme ils remarquaient enfin ma présence et je levais les yeux au ciel avant de m'arrêter entre les deux.

''Vraiment ? Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?'' Se remit Stiles en question me faisant le dévisager dans l'impatience avant qu'il se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre.''Ouais, c'est bonne idée. Enfin, bien sûr que cela en est une. Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas, je veux dire … ''

Je détestais me retrouver avec ses deux en ce moment. Ils étaient probablement les pires personnes pour gérer cette situation et je commençais sérieusement à regretter mon choix d'aller avec ce plan idiot.

Stiles semblait remarquer mon regard comme il se tourna vers une Allison toujours aussi sceptique.'' Nous avons dit à Scott que nous pourrions nous protéger, alors faisons-le. Ou faites au moins un essai, bien ?''

''Faisons-le !'' Acceptais-je sans une once d'hésitation comme je relevais mes saï forçant Stiles à se reculer dans la crainte avant que me tournais vers Allison.

Je remarquais sa joue maintenant colorée et regrettais presque mon geste avant de me rappeler que cela était nécessaire. Elle avait paniqué et cela n'était pas le moment pour ça. Je baissais mes yeux sur son arbalète dans l'expectative et je vis son hochement de tête avant qu'elle se retourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Elle analysa rapidement la situation dans son ensemble avec un regard hésitant tandis que je réfléchissais sur la possible cible parfaite quand Stiles décida de se faire connaître à nouveau.

''Regardez, ils ne pensent pas que nous allons nous battre, donc si l'un d'entre-eux est frappé, je garantis qu'ils partiront.'' Assura le garçon même si la doute était évident dans sa voix nerveuse et je lui jetais un regard de côté dans l'irritation avant de reporter mon regard sur les cibles possible.'' Donc, il suffit de tirez sur l'un d'entre eux.''

Je rétrécissais mon regard sur Erica depuis que j'avais toujours une revanche à prendre sur la garce mais je savais que le choix le plus judicieux serait probablement Isaac depuis qu'il était celui qui aurait plus de contrôle. Seulement, il était évident que je n'étais pas encore prête pour ça et j'espérais sincèrement que je ne le serais jamais. Ou du moins, j'espérais que je ne devrais jamais faire l'expérience de me retrouver face au garçon.

'' Lequel ?'' Intervenu Allison semblant rencontrer le même combat en interne et je jetais un bref regard sur Stiles dans l'expectative.

Le garçon détacha brièvement ses yeux de la fenêtre avant qu'il nous dévisagea en secouant sa tête dans la précipitation.''Uh … Derek. Ouais, tirez sur lui, de préférence dans la tête.''

Je regardais le garçon dans l'incrédulité me demandant comment il pouvait encore être vivant quand il sortait des imbécillités de ce genre avant qu'Allison lui donna un regard visiblement tout aussi frustré que je l'étais. Nous partagions un regard sévère avant qu'Allison se tourna à nouveau vers le garçon.

''Si Scott était capable d'attraper une flèche ? Derek le peut certainement aussi.'' Réfuta Allison faisant son point et le visage de Stiles se chiffonna dans la réalisation comme il coula un peu plus contre la porte.

La garçon jeta un autre regard rapide sur la fenêtre avant de nous regarder avec grognement.''Ok … euh … il suffit de tirer l'un des trois autres.''

Je reportais mon attention sur l'extérieur à cela et sentis instantanément mon estomac couler dans ma poitrine comme je réalisais que le compte n'y étais pas. Allison semblait le remarquer aussi comme elle informa Stiles qu'il voulait en fait dire deux et je pouvais entendre la confusion et l'irritation s'émanant du garçon à nos côtés comme il insista avant de regarder à l'extérieur pour s'apercevoir comme nous qu'Isaac n'était plus là.

'' Où diable est Isaac ?'' S'exclama le garçon juste au même moment que nous entendions l'arbalète d'Allison être frapper hors d'elle.

Je me retournais instantanément en position de défense et regarda dans l'impuissance comme Isaac jeta violemment Stiles dans la pièce d'à côté avant de faire volte-face dans ma direction. Seulement, il ne ressemblait plus au Isaac doux et angélique que je connaissais. Des crocs gisaient maintenant sur ses lèvres et ses pupilles d'or brillaient dangereusement dans ma direction avant qu'il se retourna dans l'instinct pour contrer l'attaque d'Allison.

Je le vis jeter la brune dans le mur provoquant un son assourdissant comme un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la brune et s'était tous ce qu'il me fallait pour me dégeler de mon état ahurit.

''Allison ! L'étage !'' M'écriais-je comme je bloquais mes saï dans mes mains avant de donner un signe bref vers la brune.

Je regardais le dos fuyant dans les escaliers d'Allison avant que je vis Isaac marcher tout droit vers Stiles gisant sur le sol. Je marchais aussitôt dans sa direction avec un air de concentration gravé sur mon visage et ne tarda pas à jeter mon pied dans à l'arrière du genou du loup-garou avant que je profitais de sa douleur pour l'envoyer au sol. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur la rapidité du garçon comme il se releva sans peine avant de se tourner brusquement vers moi avec un regard de pur colère. Il grogna dans ma direction me faisant sursauter malgré moi et je tournoyais mes saï en évidence dans mes mains. Le regard du garçon semblait tombé sur les poignards à mon geste avant qu'il me regarda dans la menace.

''Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Isaac.'' L'avertis-je avec honnêteté avant de reporter mon regard sur Stiles comme je l'entendis gémir sur le sol.'' Mais je peux.''

Cela semblait le décider comme il chargea droit sur moi et je me préparais à son attaque. J'esquivais rapidement sa main griffu venant dans mon chemin et l'asséna d'un coup de coude dans ses omoplates avant de frapper son flanc d'un crochet du gauche. J'évitais au mieux de le frapper avec mes saï et me contenta de lui donner quelque coup bien placés quand je sentis le garçon être retiré en arrière. Je regardais légèrement essoufflé comme Scott se chargea d'assommé le garçon bouclé avant qu'il se tourna vers nous en forme de loup. Son regard se porta sur mes armes gisant dans mes mains avant qu'il reporta ses yeux sur mon visage. Je soutenais son regard dans la défiance et il fut le premier à interrompre notre échange comme il semblait entendre un nouveau bruit. Je reportais mon regard sur Isaac avec un air de regret avant de repérer Stiles ayant quelque peu du mal à se redresser. Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de saisir mes deux saï dans une main et lui tendis l'autre en signe d'aide.

Il me jaugea visiblement dans la surprise avant de se hisser sur ses pieds à l'aide de ma main. Je le scannais rapidement malgré moi pour vérifier tout signe de blessure avant de faire demi-tour comme-ci de rien n'était. Je sortais du salon pour apercevoir Scott traîner une Erica inconsciente à l'extérieur et je tournais ma tête sur le côté à l'entente de pas. Je croisais le regard d'Allison et haussa un sourcil dans l'interrogation. La brune hocha la tête en réponse depuis que les mots n'étaient pas nécessaire entre-nous et je suivais Scott à l'extérieur comme il jeta Isaac à son tour sur la pelouse.

Je me tenais fièrement au côté du garçon brun comme je croisais le regard de Derek et je pouvais le voir m'observer visiblement agacé avant qu'il concentra toute son attention sur Scott.

''Je pense que je comprends finalement pourquoi tu continues à me refuser, Scott.'' Déclara Derek me faisant légèrement écarquiller mes yeux comme je réalisais que le loup avait essayé de recruter le garçon à mes côtés et je donnais instantanément un regard sur Allison avant de recentrer mon attention sur l'Alpha comme il reprit son discours.'' Tu n'es pas un oméga, tu es déjà un Alpha de ta propre meute.'' Un sourire effrayant se glissa sur les lèvres de l'homme comme il termina sur une note plus arrogante.'' Mais tu sais que tu ne peux pas me battre.''

Scott publia également l'un de ses sourires me faisant regarder la conversation avec ennui maintenant avant qu'il ajouta avec prétention.''Je peux vous tenir à distance jusqu'à ce que les flics arrivent ici.''

Comme-ci la police avait entendu les mots du garçon, les sirènes ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre pour prouver son point et l'Alpha perdit aussitôt son sourire avant qu'il ordonna sèchement à Boyd de sortir Erica et Isaac d'ici. Je regardais Boyd traîner Isaac loin d'ici avec une expression contrit avant d'être alerté par un son strident rampant sous mes veines. Je regardais dans l'incrédulité comme le kanima semblait faire sa sortie en dehors de la fenêtre d'une des chambres de la maison Mccall avant qu'il siffla dans notre direction et courut sur le toit de la maison avant de s'enfuir sous nos regards paniqués.

Je m'apprêtais à retourner rapidement à ma voiture dans l'intention de partir d'ici avant que la police faisait une apparition quand le bruit claquant des talons m'interpella. Je tournais ma tête en même temps que les trois autres simplement pour écarquiller mes yeux à la vue de Lydia. Elle explosa en trombe des portes avec un regard paniqué et visiblement irrité avant de s'arrêter sur Allison et moi comme elle exigea des réponses.''Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que l'enfer qui se passe ?''

Seulement, la plupart de nos regards étaient encore focalisé sur l'endroit où se trouvait le kanima plus tôt et s'était à ce moment que je me rappelais que Lydia n'avait jamais été seule à l'étage. L'information coula plus sombrement dans mon esprit comme je rassemblais les points et je cassais ma tête sur Stiles, Scott et Allison pour partager leurs expressions confuse et inquiète comme Scott énonça à voix haute ce que l'on pensait tout bas.

''C'est Jackson.''

Je laissais mon regard errer sur Lydia pour me distraire de mes pensées sur Jackson avant de croiser les yeux d'Allison à travers mon rétroviseur depuis que j'étais celle qui avait été chargé de ramener les deux filles. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que Jackson était cette … chose. Il ne pouvait pas être. Après Isaac, il était le seul garçon dont j'étais réellement proche et je réalisais que je l'avais repoussé beaucoup trop de fois quand il essayait vraiment. Maintenant, je me sentais coupable. C'était la meilleure.

Je grinçais des dents en interne comme je me garais devant la maison de Lydia et coupa rapidement le moteur avant de laisser mes mains hors de mon volant pour partager un regard avec Allison. Lydia semblait réellement énervé, éprouvé et plus encore, complètement perdu en ce moment et je pensais sincèrement que lui servir le fameux discours du code de meilleure amie n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Cependant, je pouvais voir la détermination chez la brune assise sur la banquette arrière donc je barrais rapidement la route de la blonde de fraise quand elle essaya de sortir. Je jetais un regard d'avertissement comme je claquais la portière de nouveau fermée et je pouvais voir l'éclat de Lydia mais je me contentais de retourner dans mon siège comme je laissais Allison faire le reste.

''Nous avons besoin que tu promettes que tu ne diras rien de ce qui est arrivé.'' Plaida Allison avec un air lasse récoltant un nouvel éclat de la blonde de fraise.

Le regard de Lydia darda entre la brune et moi me faisant arquer un sourcil dans la suspicion et la blonde de fraise se tourna sèchement vers nous dans l'exigence.''Je promettrai de ne pas dire quoi que ce soit de ce qui est arrivé si vous pouvez me dire ce que le diable est juste arrivé.''

Elle sonnait presque hystérique à ce point et je jetais un regard de côté sur Allison dans l'expectative avant de secouer la tête dans la négation. C'était trop dangereux. De plus, assez d'adolescents étaient impliqués dans tout ce désastre. Sans parler que la blonde de fraise était encore dans un état instable. Larguer une bombe sur le surnaturel était probablement la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin.

'' Il est … il est plutôt compliqué.'' Hésita Allison clairement pas doué pour ce genre de chose et je me retenais de me frapper avant de reporter mon regard sévère sur la blonde de fraise.

''Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est que les choses qui se passent son dangereuse et dépassent tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.'' Cassais-je attentivement sans prendre de pincette et je pouvais voir le regard d'Allison s'assombrir d'avantage tandis que la blonde de fraise plissa ses yeux verts forestiers sur moi dans l'exaspération.

''Vraiment ?'' Cingla Lydia devenant de plus en plus irritée par la minute.''Eh bien, comment au sujet de vous commencez avec pourquoi Derek était là ? Ou … où Jackson est allé, ou qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Erica ?'' Je partageais un regard avec Allison aux demandes de Lydia et la blonde de fraise sembler le remarquer comme elle cassa sèchement.''Oh, avez-vous besoin d'une minute pour inventer un mensonge plausible ?''

À ce stade, je me pinçais le pont de mon nez et retomba contre mon siège. Cela était plus que je ne pouvais supporter dans une journée. J'avais déjà soutenu une conversation intense avec Isaac plutôt et me battre avec la reine des abeilles étaient la dernière chose que je désirais. En fait, la seule chose qui surgissait dans mon esprit était de traverser le bestiaire le plus vite possible pour trouver un moyen de rendre Jackson à la normale. Parce que j'allais faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour retrouver le garçon. Aussi exaspérant qu'il pouvait être la plupart du temps, j'étais attaché au garçon blond et je n'allais définitivement pas l'abandonner. Je n'avais peut-être pas encore choisi mon côté mais à l'heure actuelle, récupérer Jackson était la première chose dont j'étais certaine depuis plusieurs jours.

Je retirais ma main de mon nez et cassa un éclat sur Allison à son silence avant de recentrer mon regard sombre sur Lydia.''Cesse de poser des question auxquels nous n'allons pas te répondre, c'est clair !''

Je remarquais les deux filles sursauter en même temps à mon éclats et je roulais ouvertement des yeux avant d'atteindre pour la poignet de ma portière. Allison et Lydia semblaient saisir mon geste et je vis les yeux bruns d'Allison allées large comme elle centra son attention sur moi.

''Où est-ce que tu vas ?'' S'empressa-t-elle de demander dans l'inquiétude et je me contentais de hausser les épaules avant d'ouvrir ma portière pour descendre.

''Dehors ! Vous avez définitivement besoin de parler et je ne fais pas ce genre de conversation malade.''

Je n'attendais même pas une réponse des deux comme je claquais la portière derrière moi et sortit rapidement mon téléphone de la poche arrière de mon jean avant de m'appuyer contre ma voiture.

Je jetais un regard sur mon écran avant se secouer ma tête à ma stupidité. Comment je pouvais même penser qu'il voudrait me parler était au-delà de moi. Je m'empressais de rempocher mon cellulaire dans ma poche avant de prendre un pas en avant comme le poids des événements de ce soir semblait retomber sur mes épaules et je prenais pleinement conscience de ma vie actuelle. Les loups-garous existaient, je faisais partie d'une famille de chasseurs de ces dites loups-garous et Isaac était l'un d'entre-eux. Une guerre des genres se préparait et la seule autre personne que j'étais venue à me réconcilier avec le fait d'être amis avec était maintenant un autre foutu monstre meurtrier. Je passais mes paumes à plat sur mon visage avant de reposer ma main sur ma hanche tandis que l'autre s'attardait sur mon front.

J'essayais de composer avec la réalité mais tout ce que je pouvais penser était combien ma vie était devenu encore pire qu'avant.

Soudain, le claquement d'une portière me cassa hors de mon état désorienté et je me retournais simplement pour rencontrer les orbes vide de Lydia. La blonde de fraise semblait se figer sous mon regard et je pouvais facilement voir combien perdu et irrité elle semblait être. Nos mensonges semblaient l'avoir atteint plus que je ne le pensais et je regrettais presque de lui avoir crier dessus. Seulement, les choses étaient bien trop compliquées maintenant pour reculer et je ne voulais pas de cela pour Lydia. Elle était une adolescente comme tout le monde contrairement à Allison et moi et je comptais bien la garder comme ça.

Avec cette pensée en tête, je redressais mon menton dans une expression sévère et cassa notre échange silencieux pour donner un bref coup d'œil en direction de sa maison avant d'atteindre pour ma portière conductrice. Je m'installais derrière mon volant sans même un regard sur la blonde de fraise et je ne tardais pas à relâcher un soupir comme je regardais son dos fuyant en direction de sa maison. Il y avait un long silence où seul les respirations d'Allison et moi pouvaient être entendu avant que la brune se décida à faire son déménagement. Je gardais mes yeux rivés sur mon pare-brise comme je l'entendis se déplacer sur la banquette arrière avant qu'elle sortit pour s'installer à la place de Lydia.

Je lançais aussitôt le moteur avant de jeter un regard de côté sur la brune et croisa bientôt son expression maussade.

''Je suppose que cela ne sait pas bien terminé.'' Déclarais-je finalement avant de donner un coup d'œil sur mes rétroviseurs avant de m'engager sur la route en direction des Argent.

''Je déteste ça.'' S'exclama Allison visiblement lasse et frustré par les derniers événement et je lui jetais un regard impassible avant qu'elle continua.''Je déteste mentir à tout le monde. Essayer d'agir comme des adolescentes ordinaires comme nous sommes tout sauf ça. Ce déménagement devait être un nouveau départ. Une manière de faire table-rase. Mais au lieu de ça … au lieu de ça … ''

''Au lieu de ça, notre vie est devenu un véritable cauchemars.'' Terminais-je pour elle comme je pouvais voir son expression sombrer un peu plus à chacun de ses mots et je sentais les yeux de la brune se poser sur moi avant qu'elle hocha la tête en acceptation.

''Un véritable cauchemars.'' Murmura la brune pour elle-même et je me contentais de laisser ses mots en suspends avant d'accorder toute mon attention sur la route.

J'avais finalement raccompagner Allison chez elle en évitant intentionnellement ses parents avant de conduire directement de retour à la maison. Je montais maintenant à reculons les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage et ne tarda pas à pousser la porte de ma chambre ouverte. Je scannais rapidement la pièce avec lassitude avant de retirer ma veste en marchant à l'intérieur. Je jetais négligemment le morceau de tissus sur le dossier de ma chaise avant de me laisser retomber sur mon couvre-lit. Je laissais mes yeux errer sur mon plafond comme je réfléchissais sur un moyen d'aider Jackson quand le bruit de pas m'interpella. Je levais mes yeux sur ma porte et haussa un sourcil épilé comme je repérais Dénis appuyer contre mon chambranle avec ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il avait une expression grave plâtrée sur son visage comme il semblait m'observer et je changeais de position pour le regarder à l'endroit dans l'expectative.

''Tu comptes me dire ce qui se passe avec toi ces derniers temps ?'' Demanda finalement le garçon me forçant à le regarder dans le déni même-ci je mourrais d'envie de lui dire la vérité.

Je me retirais de mon lit avant de marcher tout droit pour ma commode pour éviter son regard attentif et tira mon premier tiroir ouvert comme je reniais sa question.''Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.''

''Sérieusement ?'' Renifla dédaigneusement Dénis me faisant me retourner pour le regarder.''C'est comme ça que ça va être entre nous maintenant ?''

Je me pinçais instantanément le pont de mon nez dans la frustration comme les mots d'Allison resurgissaient dans mon esprit et je réalisais maintenant comment elle se sentait. C'était juste impossible de mentir à mon petit-frère et je détestais vraiment devoir le faire. Mais je ne pouvais le laisser connaître cette partie de notre vie. Surtout pas maintenant. Si les derniers mois m'avaient appris quelque chose, s'était que les choses finiraient toujours pas empirer et j'avais l'intime conviction que la découverte de l'identité du kanima n'était que le début d'une longue série d'événement tout plus dangereux et fous les uns que les autres.

Je relevais ma tête en claquant ma main sur ma cuisse vêtu de mon jean et reporta mon attention sur Dénis comme un froncement de sourcils entacha mon visage. Je laissais une expression agacé s'installer sur mon front et marcha rapidement jusqu'à Dénis avant de poser ma main sur ma porte.

''La nuit à été longue. J'ai besoin de dormir.'' Cassais-je sèchement avant de pratiquement lui claquer la porte au nez comme je lui donnais un dernier regard avant de me retourner avec un soupir.''Tu devrais en faire autant.''

Je me pinçais à nouveau le pont de mon nez en même temps que l'expression choqué de Dénis resurgit derrière mes yeux et je rouvrais mes paupières simplement pour jauger ma chambre dans un état amorphe.

''Le tempo plus lent !'' Déclara durement M. Evans en claquant ses doigts en rythme.'' J'ai dis plus lent ! Pas inexistant !''

Je réprimais un grognement irrité comme je glissais mon archer sur les cordes avec un peu plus de rythme et tenta de m'appliquer malgré mon esprit naviguant n'importe où sauf à travers les notes. Je fermais à nouveau les yeux pour me concentrer d'avantage et me laissa emporter par la musique sortant de mon violoncelle. Je jouais actuellement une partition de Bach et j'essayais au mieux de reproduire la bonne mélodie. Cependant, j'étais incapable de faire quoique ce soit de bien quand mon esprit était constamment tourmenter par la situation de Jackson et d'un certain loup-garou. Je me stoppais en pleine harmonie, résultant à un son strident d'accompagner mon arrêt. Le visage de M. Evans tourna instantanément rouge comme il grimaça au son assourdissant avant de plisser ses petits yeux ridés sur moi avec colère.

Seulement, sa colère était le moindre de mes soucis comme je me levais dans un bond avant de ranger rapidement mon violoncelle dans son étui. J'ignorais ouvertement la présence de l'homme derrière moi comme je me redressais et je me retournais pour annoncer mon départ. C'était la première fois que j'interrompais l'une de nos sessions mais je n'avais certainement pas la tête à jouer de la musique quand la vie des personnes auxquels je tenais étaient sur la ligne. Parce que je tenais à ces gens. Plus que je ne pourrais probablement jamais l'admettre.

''Je dois partir.'' Déclarais-je d'un ton indifférent comme je passais l'homme sans même un regard avant de m'arrêter sur la pas de la porte à l'entente de ses mots froid.

'' Je pense que tu devrais reconsidérer.'' Lâcha l'homme m'obligeant à lui jeter un regard perplexe par-dessus mon épaule.''Tu es actuellement mon meilleur élément Hailee mais si tu comptes réellement aller à Julliard alors je te dis de retourner sur ce tabouret et de pratiquer. Ne laisse pas les distractions te détourner de ton but.''

Je jaugeais l'homme beaucoup plus longuement que j'aimerais avoir comme ses mots persistaient à l'arrière de mon esprit, me faisant douter avant que je reportais mon regard sur la porte close. Je prenais une dernière inspiration profonde comme je faisais mon choix final et ne tarda pas à faire mon chemin à l'extérieur du studio avant de ranger mon violoncelle dans mon coffre avant de monter dans mon habitacle. Je stagnais derrière mon volant et laissa mon regard errer une nouvelle fois sur le studio dans l'incertitude avant de secouer la tête et lança la voiture en marche.

La musique classique résonnait maintenant dans mes oreilles comme je me tenais sur le sol d'une des couloirs du lycée et je reposais ma tête contre l'un des casiers en métal comme mon regard survola à nouveau mon cours de chimie. J'avais beau essayer de me concentrer, j'en étais littéralement incapable. Je mordais durement sur ma lèvre inférieur dans le mépris de moi-même à mon incapacité avant de fermer mes yeux en frappant mon crâne contre la surface rigide et froide des casiers. Je retenais un sifflement de douleur comme je reproduisais l'action avant de flasher à nouveau mes yeux ouverts quand la douleur devenait trop forte. Je pouvais sentir l'eau salée s'agglutinant derrière mes yeux et je resserrais fortement ma prise sur mon carnet de note quand je sentis l'un de mes écouteurs mettre soudainement retirer. Je cassais instantanément ma tête simplement pour froncer mes sourcils à la vue d'Isaac assit à mes côtés.

''Qu'est-ce que … '' Je m'arrêtais moi-même dans ma phrase avant de laisser un soupir lasse comme je prenais pleinement dans ses caractéristiques.

Si on oubliait le tout nouveau look de garçon arrogant, Isaac était toujours le même à mes yeux. Il avait toujours ses douces boucles blond sable dont je mourrais d'envie de jouer avec ainsi que ses yeux bleu envoûtant et sa mâchoire anguleuse souligné par sa peau pâle.

Seulement, il restait un des loups de Derek et donc, par conséquent mon ennemi dans bien dans manières. Même lorsque je prenais le côté de Scott, le garçon restait sur les lignes de bataille opposées. Je me souvenais de notre combat d'hier soir et je me sentais instantanément coupable avant de me rappeler que j'avais fait cela pour protéger Stiles.

J'étais tellement absorbé par mes pensées que j'avais presque oublié la présence du garçon jusqu'à ce que je sentis une main se refermer sur ma propre. Je sursautais malgré moi avant de casser mon regard sur ma main simplement pour élargir mes yeux à la vue de la large main du garçon à mes côtés.

''Non !'' Objectais-je aussitôt comme je retirais lentement ma main de celle du garçon à contrecœur avant de me tourner vers lui avec une expression grave.''Non, Isaac.''

Le regard de pur rejet que le garçon me donnait actuellement était suffisant pour me faire baisser les yeux et je pouvais sentir mes doigts brûlant pour son touché. Je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi il arrivait toujours à me faire sentir de cette façon quand je détestais tout contact physique mais il semblait être l'exception.

''Pourquoi ?'' Demanda simplement le garçon me faisant froncer les sourcils dans la perplexité avant qu'il s'ajusta pour me faire entièrement face.''Pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas être amis quand je sais que tu le veux tout autant que moi ? Et ne mens pas, je peux entendre ton cœur maintenant.''

''Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?'' M'exclamais-je dans l'exaspération avant de continuer avec ma voix tremblante comme mes émotions semblaient finalement prendre le dessus.'' Je ne sais pas, Isaac. Peut-être parce que nous nous sommes battu hier soir ou alors parce que chaque conversations ou chaque moment que je passes à penser à toi, je ressens cette colère parce que je sais que j'ai perdu. Je t'ai perdu, Isaac et je me sens comme rien de tout ça ne va … ''

Je n'avais même pas réaliser que je pleurais jusqu'à ce que je sentis une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de moi avant que j'enfouissais ma tête dans la poitrine construite du garçon. J'enroulais instantanément mes bras autour de lui dans le besoin de son touché et bientôt, je pouvais le sentir nous bercer d'avant en arrière tandis qu'il tentait de m'apaiser en caressant doucement mes cheveux. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer combien pathétique je devais être en ce moment mais cela m'importait peu. La chaleur et la douce odeur familière d'Isaac m'enveloppa comme un cocon et je me laissais aller contre le garçon.

Isaac ne savait pas quoi faire pour apaiser Hailee. Il n'aurait jamais penser que leurs conversations se terminerait ainsi mais maintenant, il pouvait voir combien son choix de devenir ce qu'il était avait pris de la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il s'était pris plusieurs fois depuis hier à repenser à ce qu'Hailee lui avait dit et peu importe combien Derek ou Erica lui disait qu'elle était l'ennemi, il était incapable d'imaginer un monde sans elle. Même lorsqu'elle l'avait combattu la nuit dernière, il ne pouvait pas trouver la force de trouver la colère en lui. Il savait que tout était différent maintenant mais il ne pouvait pas se résigner à la laisser allée. Pas maintenant, ni jamais. Il avait passé trop de temps à passer à côté de chose qu'il désirait et si il avait pris la morsure s'était pour avoir une vie meilleure. Seulement, il semblait que cela avait l'effet contraire.

Je laissais un reniflement m'échapper quand je sentis une vibration dans la poche arrière de mon jean me ramenant à la réalité. Je réalisais combien faible je sonnais en ce moment et ferma fermement les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration de l'odeur du garçon avant de me retirer avec une expression grave. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à rester attacher au garçon. Il me rendait faible et je devais le laisser allée pour agir comme je devrais. Je devais le faire. Pas seulement pour moi mais pour lui. Surtout pour lui.

Je venais de comprendre que peu importe la nature du garçon, je ne pourrais jamais oublier mes sentiments pour lui et je savais que cela était une erreur. Parce que je ne pouvais pas ressembler à Allison. Ma mère me l'avait rappeler assez de fois mais je venais tout juste de le réaliser. Je n'avais jamais été faite pour être amis avec le garçon. C'était juste une question de temps et maintenant, il avait choisi pour nous.

Je lâchais un grognement irrité comme je frottais les larmes de mes yeux dans l'irritation avant de me redresser, alertant Isaac.

''Hailee … ''

''Non ! Juste … non ! Si notre amitié à compter ne serais-ce qu'un peu pour toi alors juste ne pas.'' L'arrêtais-je en ramassant rapidement mes livres dans le but de le quitter le plus vite possible seulement, cela était plus difficile que je le pensais.

Je sentis mon cœur devenir un peu plus lourd à mesure que je prenais des pas lents m'éloignant du garçon occupant mon esprit la plupart du temps.

Je traversais les couloirs à toute vitesse, frappant durement le sol avec le talons plat de mes bottines avant de me rappeler de l'élément déclencheur de ma prise de conscience. Je m'arrêtais dans mes pistes en donnant un regard par-dessus mes épaules pour vérifier qu'Isaac ne m'avait pas suivis avant d'empocher mon téléphone. Je parcourais rapidement mes messages avant de froncer les sourcils dans l'incrédulité quand je vis le message texte d'Allison. Cette dernière semblait avoir eu une conversation très tendu avec notre grand-père et je comprenais maintenant qu'ils étaient probablement au courant pour Jackson. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que Scott et Stiles avaient réellement volés un fourgon de police pour enfermer Jackson à l'intérieur. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas vraiment leurs en vouloir. Cela était en fait, une idée assez intelligente quand on pensait à tous ceux qui était après le garçon. Sans parler que nous ne savions toujours pas comment faire pour le ramener à son état normal.

Je décidais de sécher le reste de la journée et fonça à travers les couloirs avant d'émerger en dehors du bâtiment. Je cherchais aussitôt ma voiture des yeux avant de m'élancer dans une course tout en tapant un texte rapide à Stiles et Allison. Je déverrouillais les portières de ma voiture avant de m'installer derrière le volant et ne tarda pas à m'engager sur la route sinueuse menant à travers la préserve.

La tonalité de mon cellulaire retentit dans l'habitacle et je détachais brièvement mes yeux de la route pour regarder mon écran simplement pour donner un brusque coup de volant dans le sens inverse. Je rejetais mon téléphone sur le siège passager avant de reporter mon attention sur mon pare-brise. Je pouvais encore sentir la brûlure à l'arrière de mes yeux et je resserrais ma prise sur mon volant comme je réalisais que je faisais ce que je savais faire le mieux. Je tentais de contrôler. Je tentais de me contrôler. C'était une autre des raisons pourquoi je devais le laissé aller. Je n'étais pas la fille pour lui et peu importe si cela était une amie ou alors plus, je ne serais jamais la fille pour lui. Isaac était gentil et doux et fort et probablement la meilleure chose que m'était arrivé depuis un long moment. Seulement, maintenant il était un loup-garou et je faisais partie de la mauvaise famille. Je refusais d'être égoïste. Je refusais de le m'être en danger.

 **Hey , un tout nouveau chapitre !**

 **Profitez-bien et dites-moi de vos nouvelles ;)**

 **Xoxo**


	22. -Under Pressure-

Je me garais en plein milieu des bois avant de baisser mes yeux sur le siège passager pour récupérer mon téléphone. Je vérifiais le plan que Stiles m'avait envoyé à partir de son GPS et reporta mon attention sur mon pare-brise.

J'avais fini par reprendre difficilement le dessus sur mes émotions et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me maudire à mon action. J'avais été pathétique. Pleurant dans les bras d'Isaac, lui dire toute ses choses quand je savais que je devais le quitter. Je laissais ma tête retomber sur mon volant dans la fatigue avant de relâcher un souffle profond. Il fallait que j'agissais ou sinon, je serais incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Je serais incapable d'aller dehors et agir comme-ci tout allait bien quand cela était le pire mensonge que je pouvais sortir.

Je me retirais de mon volant en m'appuyant sur le dossier de mon siège avant de déboucler ma ceinture de sécurité et me força à l'extérieur. Je resserrais mon blouson bombardier autour de ma poitrine pour me garder du vent et commença à marcher à travers les bois. Je pouvais seulement entendre le bruit de mes pas sur les feuilles mortes et cela semblait suffisant pour me détendre quelque peu.

Je finissais par atteindre la falaise que Stiles m'avait indiqué et je secouais la tête dans la consternation à la vue de la camionnette de police. Je balayais rapidement la place à la recherche de Stiles mais ne trouva que sa vieille jeep battue au côté du fourgon. Je fronçais instantanément mes sourcils dans la confusion et la légère inquiétude avant d'arrêter mon regard sur les portes close du fourgon. Je me pinçais le pont de mon nez dans l'incrédulité avant de marcher tout droit pour la camionnette avant d'ouvrir brusquement les portes arrières récoltant un sursaut de Jackson tandis que Stiles lâcha un crie de fille pathétique. Je remarquais Jackson gisant sur l'un des côtés de la camionnette dans un simple pantalon de survêtement et je forçais mon regard loin de son torse musclé avant d'être de nouveau interpellé par le garçon.

''Hailee ?'' S'exclama Jackson visiblement surpris en s'agitant contre ses menottes et je donnais un regard sur les liens en métal avant de jeter mon dévolu sur Stiles dans l'irritation.

''Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu fais, imbécile ?'' Cassais-je d'un ton agacé comme je posais ma main sur ma hanche dans l'expectative avant de rouler des yeux quand je vis le garçon bégayer une réponse.''Oh dieu ! Peu importe … ''

Je laissais ma phrase en suspend comme je m'installais aux côtés du garçon étrange avant de refermer les portes derrière moi. Je me retournais pour faire face à Jackson simplement pour remarquer les deux regards fixes sur mon côtés. Je haussais un sourcil dans l'interrogation et le garçon blond secoua ses liens dans l'exaspération.

''Sors-moi d'ici !'' Exigea Jackson sèchement tandis que je me contentais de me faire plus confortable en détendant mes jambes sur le banc de Jackson en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Le regard du garçon se posa sur mes jambes détendu avec un éclat et il se retourna vers moi en me fusillant des yeux.''Hailee ! Sors-moi d'ici ! Maintenant !''

''Ça n'a pas marché la première fois. Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser qu'en haussant ta voix changera quelque chose ?'' L'interrogeais-je avec impassibilité et ignora ouvertement le regard impressionné du garçon étrange à mes côtés.

Je pouvais voir l'expression de choc et d'incrédulité se former sur le visage anguleux de Jackson comme il serra ses poings en balle tout comme il cocha sa mâchoire.''Tu es sérieusement entrain de me dire que tu crois cet abruti ? Que je suis ce monstre fou ?''

'' Je ne le crois pas.'' Assurais-je récoltant une grognement ébahit de Stiles avant que je repris rapidement d'un ton ferme.''Je ne le crois pas parce que je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour savoir que c'est la vérité. Tu étais le seul dans la maison et tu t'es transformé, Jackson. Tu as pris la morsure et il ne sait rien passé. Cela n'est pas possible, d'accord ? Il y a seulement deux possibilités, soit tu meurs ou tu deviens un loup-garou. Je sais que c'est dingue mais tu es bien placé pour savoir que nos vies sont au-delà de ça maintenant.''

''Alors quoi ?'' Cingla Jackson d'un ton tranchant.''Je suis ce monstre lézard qui tue tout ces gens sans aucunes raisons ? Avec des écailles ? Comme un poisson ?''

Je lui donnais un regard ennuyé clairement agacé par la tournure de cette conversation et Stiles choisi ce moment pour nous irrité par ses remarques sarcastique.''Non, plutôt un reptile. Um … et, … uh, tes griffes ont ce liquide qui paralyse les gens et tu as une queue.''

''J'ai une queue ?'' Répéta Jackson visiblement incrédule comme il reporta ses orbes bleutés sur moi dans l'impatience.

Seulement, Stiles semblait ne pas remarquer cela comme il continua avec agitation.''Ouais, tu as une queue.''

''Mm … '' Fredonna Jackson en mimant une mine faussement songeuse me faisant secouer la tête dans l'irritation avant que je me pinçais le pont de mon nez à sa prochaine question.'' Est-ce qu'elle sert à quelque chose ?''

'' Non, pas que je sache.'' Répondit aussitôt Stiles totalement inconscient de la colère grandissante chez le garçon en face de nous.

Je connaissais suffisamment Jackson pour savoir qu'il lui en faudrait peu pour qu'il explose et cela n'allait certainement pas tarder comme je prenais un nouveau coup d'œil sur lui dans le silence.

Et comme je le supposais le garçon ne tarda pas à laisser sa rage le consumer comme il lutta contre ses contraintes tout comme il menaça froidement Stiles.''Je peux l'utiliser pour t'étrangler ?''

Je jetais un coup d'œil méprisant sur Stiles comme je le vis brouiller aussitôt en arrière dans la peur avant de secouer la tête comme il retourna à la charge dans l'irritation.

''Ouais, tu ne nous crois toujours pas.'' Cassa Stiles frustré avant de rapidement reprendre dans l'agitation.''D'accord. la nuit du jeu de demi-finale, qu'as-tu fait directement après ?''

''Je suis rentré.'' Répondit froidement Jackson avant de reporter son regard sur moi dans l'expectative.

Je fronçais légèrement mes sourcils à cela avant de reporter mon regard sur Stiles comme il remit en question la réponse de Jackson.

''Oui, idiot.'' Grogna Jackson.'' Qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait sinon ?''

''Tu nous as attaqué Derek et moi à l'école et tu nous as pris au piège dans la piscine.'' L'informa Stiles avec amertume me faisant froncer les sourcils comme je pouvais littéralement voir que Jackson ne se souvenait absolument de rien.''Tu as aussi tué un mécanicien … juste en face de moi, à propos. qui était charmant.'' Continua le garçon hyperactif avec sarcasme avant de terminer.''Et un des chasseurs Argent. Oh … et, hier soir, tu as essayé de tuer Danny.''

Cela semblait atteindre le garçon comme Jackson reporta sèchement son regard sur moi dans l'incrédulité.'' Pourquoi je voudrais tuer mon meilleur ami ?''

Je m'apprêtais à congédier Stiles pour parler seule à seule avec Jackson mais ce dernier semblait être loin d'avoir fini comme il me coupa.''Eh bien, c'est ce que Scott essai de comprendre.''

''Mm. Eh bien, peut-être, il devrait essayer de comprendre comment il va payer pour un avocat quand je vais poursuivre vos culs jusqu'à la prison !'' Éclata soudainement Jackson et c'était assez pour moi comme je poussais Stiles contre la paroi du véhicule pour l'empêcher de retourner à la charge et me tourna vers le dite garçon spathique.

''Ok, tu as fais ton point.'' Claquais-je froidement avant de reprendre avec fermeté.''Laisse-nous maintenant !'' Je pouvais voir qu'il était prêt à remettre ma déclaration en question donc je cassais avec plus de force sur le garçon brun.''J'ai dis maintenant !''

''Bien ! Bien !'' Céda Stiles en levant les mains en signe de reddition avant de jeter un regard dédaigneux sur Jackson.'' Ne viens pas te plaindre si il va tout Kanima sur toi.''

Je roulais ouvertement des yeux en regardant son dos fuyant à l'extérieur de la camionnette avant de me réajuster pour faire face à Jackson sur l'autre banc. Le garçon blond rétrécit aussitôt son regard sur moi clairement agacé avant de lever ses mains menottées dans ma direction.''Tu vas me relâcher maintenant ?''

''Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça, Jackson.'' Objectais-je en secouant ma tête dans la négation.

Je regardais comme Jackson leva ses mains dans l'incrédulité avant qu'il s'appuya le dos à la paroi de l'habitacle en me jetant un regard ennuyé.

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? Hm ? Tu vas aussi essayer de me faire croire que je suis ce monstre … chose, kanima ?'' Aboya le garçon visiblement à bout.

Je laissais mon regard prendre dans ses fonctionnalités avec plus d'attention et sentis mon cœur se contracter un tant soit peu comme je pouvais voir combien l'idée d'être cette chose lui faisait peur. Jackson était plutôt bon à cacher ses émotions sous la colère mais je le connaissais suffisamment maintenant pour ne pas me laisser avoir. Je perdais aussitôt mon froncement de sourcils comme je réalisais cela et je ne tardais pas à me lever de ma place pour m'installer à ses côtés. Je sentais ses orbes bleutés perçant des trous dans mon côtés dans l'interrogation tandis que mon regard tomba sur les mains menottés du garçon. J'agissais sur une impulsion et enveloppa sa main avec la mienne avant d'entrelacer nos doigts ensemble. Étrangement, la sensation n'était définitivement pas la même qu'avec Isaac mais cela se sentait toujours aussi bien. Dans une sorte différente de voie.

Je laissais mes yeux remonter nos mains entrelacées pour ses avant-bras nue avant de m'arrêter sur son visage pour le trouver déjà à me dévisager. Je haussais un sourcil dans l'interrogation avant de laisser un faible sourire sur mes lèvres comme Jackson adopta mon interrogation comme un miroir avant qu'il signa à nos mains jointes.

''Je croyais que tu étais ce robot détestant tout contact ?'' Interrogea le garçon avec un rouleau de ses yeux et je ne tardais pas à copier son action avant de me reposer contre le mur du van.

'' Il m'arrive de laisser mes émotions parfois.'' L'informais-je en haussant distraitement mes épaules avant de reporter mon regard sur le garçon.''Je sais que tu es en colère mais tu dois comprendre que nous essayons vraiment de t'aider. Bien, c'est vrai que cela est un peu extrême mais tu … ''

''Mais … je ?'' Reprit Jackson avec un regard sombre comme il remarqua mon silence et je reportais mon regard sur lui avec un air contrit.

'' … ''

''Hailee, réponds à ma question !'' Exigea le garçon en ajoutant une pression sur ma main me faisant mordre l'intérieur de ma joue comme je réalisais la portée de ma pensée.

Je secouais ma tête comme je réalisais le fond de ma pensée avant de retirer ma main de celle du garçon et me leva de ma place complètement inconsciente de l'expression blessé du garçon comme je poussais les portes close, ouverte dans la précipitation avant de sauter à l'extérieur du fourgon. Je refermais les portes derrière moi sans un regard sur le garçon comme ma pensée honteuse persistait sur mon esprit. Je prenais quelque pas complètement inconsciente de l'approche inquiète de Stiles et passa mes doigts dans mes cheveux dans la frustration.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je venais réellement de penser cela sur le garçon. Je savais que c'était vrai mais le penser était certainement autre chose. Je me sentais instantanément mal pour cela.

''Hailee ?'' Surgit la voix soucieuse de Stiles me faisant faire un bond en dehors de mon état tourmenté. Je faisais volte-face pour trouver le garçon à me regarder dans l'hésitation ainsi que ce fameux regard de pitié que je détestais tant.''Hey, Hailee, est-ce que tu vas bien ?''

''Ok, assez ! Stop ! Juste … stop !'' Explosais-je incapable de supporter une minute de plus ce regard.''Juste arrête, d'accord !''

Je pouvais voir le regard de confusion et de soucis s'amplifier sur le visage de Stiles comme il prit un léger pas en arrière avant de réaliser mon état.'' Hailee, de quoi tu parles ?''

''Ça !'' Cassais-je en pointant furieusement son visage.''Ce regard ! Je sais à quoi tu penses, d'accord ! Tu es entrain de me plaindre et je ne supporte pas ça. Je ne supporte pas. J'ai … ''

Avant même que je puisse finir ma phrase, je me sentis être tenue pour la deuxième fois de la journée comme Stiles m'encercla dans une étreinte audacieuse et pour une raison quelconque, je le laissais me tenir sans aucune protestation.

Stiles ne savait vraiment pas d'où ce geste audacieux lui était venue depuis qu'Hailee le terrifiait presque autant que Derek la plupart du temps mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer combien il semblait affliger par les derniers événements. En fait, il l'avait vue depuis le jour de l'enterrement de Kate mais il avait été incapable de faire un déménagement avant aujourd'hui. Il se souciait de la fille argent presque autant qu'il se souciait de Lydia et il se souvenait encore de son béguin pour la fille brune quand il était plus jeune. Seulement, elle avait toujours été aussi ignorante et il savait qu'elle l'était toujours la plupart du temps. Maintenant, il comprenait. Bien, en majeur partie. La dynamique des Argent était encore quelque peu compliquée pour lui mais il comprenait à présent. Il savait combien Hailee était mise sous pression, encore plus qu'Allison et cela n'était pas étonnant pour lui qu'elle tomberait un jour ou l'autre. Hailee Argent était une fille dure et compliquée mais à la fin, elle restait toujours une adolescente dépassée par les événements.

Il sentit la brune prendre une profonde inspiration contre sa poitrine le faisant baisser son regard avec préoccupation sur elle avant qu'il croisa maladroitement son regard. Elle arborait actuellement un air neutre malgré le poids qu'elle portait sur ses épaules et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle.

Je tentais de composer mon expression dans l'indifférence malgré les émotions voyageant dans mon corps avant de reporter mon regard sur Stiles. Je lui donnais un rapide signe de tête en remerciement comme j'avalais la bile se formant dans ma gorge avant de prendre un pas en arrière pour mettre un brin de distance entre nous. Je pouvais dire que nous étions quelque peu maladroit après notre petit moment et je décidais d'attraper mon téléphone de la poche de mon jean avant de signer à Stiles pour faire diversion.

Je m'éloignais légèrement en vérifiant mes messages texte avant de porter mon regard sur l'ensemble de la ville. La falaise donnait un accès total sur l'ensemble de Beacon Hills et dans n'importe quel autre moment, je pourrais facilement me laisser absorber par la beauté de l'endroit seulement, les choses étaient bien trop pesante pour que je laissais mon esprit se détendre.

J'entendis l'approche de plusieurs pas me faisant jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule simplement pour rencontrer le regard incertain de Stiles comme il s'arrêta à mes côtés.

''Alors … euh … '' Commença le garçon en s'agitant légèrement comme il essayait de trouver les bons mots pour ne pas agir comme un abruti et je le regardais avec plus d'attention en reconnaissance.

J'avais déjà réalisé que Stiles était bien plus qu'il ne laissait paraître et s'était probablement pour cela que j'étais plus indulgente avec lui. Pour une raison encore inconnue pour moi, le garçon faisait également partie de ceux que je me souciais donc beaucoup.

''Tu ne sais pas comment agir, n'est-ce pas ?'' Intervenais-je avec un sourcil hausser dans la connaissance avant de lever les yeux au ciel comme je remarquais son regard allé large.''C'est bien, Stiles. Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas vraiment une personne de contact donc il suffit de faire comme-ci de rien n'était.''

''Oh dieu merci !'' Souffla le garçon spathique dans le soulagement avant de me regarder en alerte comme il tenta de rattraper son action.''Enfin, non pas que cela était une corvée ou quoique ce soit … ou même que je regrette, c'est juste … euh … oh ! Et merde !''

Je le regardais légèrement amusé comme il passa sa main dans sa coupe courte dans l'énervement avant de lui donner un léger coup de coude dans l'abdomen pour le ramener de sa randonnée.'' J'ai dis que c'était bien, Stiles. Je suppose que j'avais besoin d'être comme une fille pour une fois.'' Je fronçais mes sourcils à mon aveu dans le mépris avant de lâcher un grognement ennuyé.''Argh ! Qui sonnait terriblement pathétique et affreusement sexiste!''

''Ouah ! Eh bien, ce n'est pas moi qui l'es dit !'' S'enquit Stiles me faisant le dévisager avec un air relativement ennuyé auquel il se contenta de lever les mains en signe de reddition.''Oh, dieu ! Tu es vraiment effrayante avec ce regard.''

Je me contentais de rouler des yeux comme je reportais mes yeux sur la vue entière de la ville dans le silence. Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine pour me garder du vent froid soufflant des mes cheveux et balaya quelque brins de mon visage quand la voix sérieuse de Stiles me força à le regarder dans la curiosité.

''Tu sais, les choses peuvent être étrange maintenant … '' Déclara-t-il en gardant ses yeux rivés sur la vue me faisant froncer mes sourcils dans l'expectative.'' … mais cela ne veut pas dire que c'est forcément pour le pire. Je sais que tu es confuse et que tu déteste probablement Scott pour ce qu'il est.'' Je m'apprêtais à l'interrompre à cela mais le garçon continua d'aller et je décidais de garder de l'écouter.''Où même ne comprend pas nécessairement la dynamique des relations. Bon sang, je suis aussi nul à ça que toi mais à la fin, je pense que nous réussirons à trouver un moyen de faire avec.''

Je me retournais vers lui réellement surprise par son élan avant de choisir de réagir comme je le faisais le mieux. Je lui donnais un faux sourire ne sachant pas réellement comment répondre à ça et noya la conversation sérieuse avec une remarque pleine d'esprit.''Est-ce que tu es entrain de me faire un discours d'encouragement ? Parce que si ça l'était, tu devrais revoir ta définition.''

Stiles se retourna vers moi avec un regard légèrement surpris avant de laisser un sourire sur ses lèvres me rappelant une nouvelle fois du physique attrayant du garçon. Stiles était … et bien, il était une sorte de beauté inconsciente. Il avait cet espèce d'aura adorable et geek autour de lui. Sans parler, qu'il se souciait et cela voulait dire beaucoup.

Pour être honnête, il était un simple adolescent se trouvant jeter dans tout ce remue-méninge et il aurait pu s'enfuir mais il était rester pour Scott et même-ci les relations étaient encore vague pour moi, je respectais ça.

Je partageais le sourire de Stiles quand j'entendis à nouveau des traces de pas sauf qu'ils semblaient plus rapide cette fois et je n'avais même pas le temps de me retourner qu'Allison explosa entre nous, effrayant Stiles à la mort par le chemin.

''Oh mon dieu !'' Haleta le garçon dans un sursaut avant d'élargir ses yeux au prochains mots précipité d'Allison.

''Ils savent !''

J'écarquillais mes yeux à mon tour comme je comprenais facilement son aveu.''Comment ?''

'' Quoi ?'' Demanda Stiles en même temps dans un grincement et je sentis mes mains me démangeant pour le frapper à sa lenteur d'esprit.

''Ils savent que Jackson est absent !'' Hurlais-je en même temps qu'Allison suscitant un regard encore plus large du garçon.

Nous partagions un regard paniqué avant que je détournais mes yeux pour la fourgon de police. J'ignorais ouvertement l'échange silencieux des deux autres comme je pouvais entendre le scepticisme de Stiles avant de secouer ma tête dans l'incrédulité. Cela était le pire plan que nous aurions pu mettre en place.

''Non, ils ne peuvent pas.''Objecta Stiles avec détermination avant de lever un téléphone en signe de preuve.''J'ai été textoter ses parents depuis la nuit dernière. Ils n'ont pas la moindre idée.''

Allison se tourna instantanément vers moi comme elle secoua brusquement la tête dans la négation et je pouvais voir que quelque chose était arrivée. Cela n'était pas seulement le fait qu'ils savaient. Quelque chose d'autre devait avoir eu lieu.'' Gérard m'a dit que ses parents étaient allés voir la police. Ils savent.''

''Gérard ?'' M'exclamais-je en donnant un regard nettement plus attentif sur la brune tandis que Stiles laissa sa panique prendre le dessus.

Il nous donna un regard alerte comme l'information coulait dans son esprit avant que ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le téléphone dans ses mains dans la peur. Il poussa pratiquement le cellulaire dans nos visages pour nous le montrer comme-ci l'objet l'avait brûlé avant qu'il nous le jeta pour s'en débarrasser. Je rattrapais le téléphone avant de le jeter rapidement à Allison depuis qu'il était probablement une preuve contre nous et je pouvais voir la brune se débattre avec l'objet avant qu'elle le laissa tomber sur le sol. Je remarquais Stiles courir à l'avant de la camionnette et je posais mes yeux sur Allison avant de suivre avec elle après Stiles.

Le garçon se hâta d'allumer le système de radio à l'avant du véhicule et bientôt une voix d'officier nous parvenu aux oreilles.''Toutes les unités disponibles passent à Beacon Hill Préserve comme instruit. Procédez avec prudence jusqu'à l'arrivée du Shérif Stilinski. Je répète. Procédez avec prudence.''

La panique devenait de plus en plus réel comme je jetais un regard alarmé sur Allison et Stiles dans l'expectative. Les deux ne tardèrent pas à réaliser que nous devions vraiment partir d'ici le plus vite possible et je fonçais tout droit pour ma voiture tandis qu'Allison et Stiles montèrent à l'avant du fourgon.

Je m'empressais de suivre après eux avant de me garer un peu plus loin du fourgon quand nous atteignons une autre falaise similaire à la première. Je descendais rapidement de ma voiture avant de courir pour rejoindre les autres. Je m'arrêtais à la hauteur d'Allison avant de donner un regard soucieux sur les portes closes de la camionnette. Je pouvais voir Allison et Stiles dans une conversation donc je décidais que cela pourrait être un tout aussi bon moment pour revérifier sur Jackson. Après tout, il devait se demander ce qui avait causer tout ce déplacement.

J'ouvrais les portes et rencontra une nouvelle fois le corps à moitié nu du garçon avant de croiser ses orbes bleutés. Je pouvais voir l'irritation mais aussi l'inquiétude ainsi que la peur dans ses yeux et je m'empressais de m'installer en face de lui.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ?'' Grommela le garçon dans l'agacement.''Où est-ce que l'autre idiot m'a emmené cette fois ?''

''Tu sais que je contribue également à ton enlèvement, bien ?'' Changeais-je pas si subtilement de sujet et le garçon me lança un éclat dans l'impatience me faisant soupirer dans la défaite.'' On a été repéré. Il fallait t'emmener loin.''

je laissais ma tête reposer contre la paroi métallique comme je repensais à tout ce qui nous avais conduis ici et me blâma mentalement pour ne pas avoir remarquer plutôt. Je veux dire, j'étais pratiquement la seule à savoir pour la morsure de Jackson et j'avais encore rien vue. J'étais tellement focalisé sur moi-même que je n'avais rien vue. Il passait par quelque chose de dur et tout ce que j'avais fait était de me soucier de moi-même et je ne pouvais pas plus me détester quand ce moment. Je me détestais tellement pour être comme j'étais. Pour avoir reçu cette éducation et pour être si différente. Je n'étais vraiment pas habitué à toute cette chose de soucis et je ne savais vraiment pas comment j'étais censé agir. Même encore, quand je me trouvais face au garçon, une partie de moi ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de se rappeler qu'il était une créature et non plus le garçon que j'avais connu. Même après tout ce que nous avions traversé, les enseignements de ma mère persévéraient dans mon esprit et je devais réellement lutter pour ne pas laisser mon instinct primaire réagir.

''Tu penses réellement que je suis cette chose Kanima ?'' Surgit la voix nerveuse de Jackson me forçant à le regarder.

Il jouait actuellement avec les chaînes de ces menottes et je pouvais voir qu'il essayait dur d'éviter de faire un contact visuel avec moi. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à changer son esprit sur le sujet mais j'étais de plus en plus nerveuse. Le souvenir de ma pensée resurgit dans mon esprit et je savais que je ne pouvais pas me laisser agir comme je le ferais habituellement. Le fait que Jackson tuait des gens lors de sa forme avait été trop prise à la légère et je devais me rappeler de la situation dans son ensemble ici.

Je me redressais sur place et plongea mon regard dans celui du garçon avec gravité.''Tu tues des gens, Jackson. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi ou même comment mais c'est la vérité. Et je déteste être incapable de faire quoique ce soit.''

Jackson soutenu mon regard à mon aveu comme il se laissait penser de plus en plus dans cela et je pouvais voir la peur devenir de plus en plus forte dans ses yeux. Je ne pouvais pas me mettre à sa place en ce moment mais ce que je savais s'était qu'il était mon ami et que peu importe son état, il avait besoin de moi. Je détestais réellement ces relations mais elles étaient là et je ne pouvais plus me défiler.

Soudain, la porte de la camionnette s'ouvrit, interrompant notre échange silencieux et je tournais ma tête pour trouver Stiles à donner un regard sale à l'attention de Jackson avant qu'il se tourna vers moi. Je haussais un sourcil dans l'expectative mais le garçon se contenta de signer par-dessus en signe de réponse, m'intriguant d'avantage.

Je sillonnais légèrement mes sourcils comme je faisais mon chemin à l'extérieur avant de les froncer réellement à la vue de Scott aux côtés d'Allison.

''Si Jackson ne se souvient pas d'avoir été le Kanima, il ne se souviendra jamais d'avoir volé la tablette de Danny.'' Réfuta Scott après nous avoir conté sa conversation avec Danny au sujet de deux heures manquante se trouvant sur la vidéo de la nuit de pleine lune de Jackson.

Je pouvais voir la confusion s'installer sur le visage de Stiles comme il semblait dans une profonde réflexion et je savais que cette conversation allait certainement devenir de plus en plus compliquée. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de plus dans le surnaturel. Quelque chose qui nous échappait. Bien, sauf pour Stiles. Il avait vraiment un esprit de réflexion hors du commun et il correspondait réellement ici.

''Pourquoi volerait-il la chose s'il ne sait pas même ce qu'il y a dessus ?'' Demanda Stiles nous faisant regarder vers la camionnette dans la perplexité.

Je baissais mes yeux sur le sol dans la réflexion. Quelque semblait hors de tout ça. Stiles avait garder Jackson enfermé durant toute la journée et même la majeur partie de la nuit et il n'y avait aucune possibilités que le garçon avait pu s'échapper pour récupérer la dite tablette.

Plus je me laissais penser sur le sujet et plus la possibilité se renforça dans mon esprit et avant même que je puisse enregistrer ce que je disais, les mots volaient de ma bouche.'' Qu'est-ce que si ce n'est pas lui qui l'a pris ? Soyons honnête ici, Stiles a gardé Jackson enfermé durant la plupart du temps où il aurait pu la récupérer.''

Je relevais la tête comme la réalisation de mes dires sombra dans mon esprit avant de faire un contact visuel avec Allison. La brune semblait saisir mon idée comme elle se tourna vers Scott et Stiles.''Alors quelqu'un d'autre la pris.''

''Pire encore, quelqu'un d'autre sait ce qu'il est.'' Stiles annonça l'évidence nous faisant tous le regarder avec des yeux larges.

Il avait déclarer tout ce que nous pensions à l'intérieur et la pensée de quelqu'un faisant équipe avec le Kanima était tous sauf rassurante.

''Uh, qui pourrait signifier que quelqu'un le protège.'' En déduit Scott voulant toujours voir le meilleur dans les pires situations et je lui donnais un regard incrédule avant de me tourner vers Allison.

Je remarquais le regard de la brune focaliser sur moi et je haussais un sourcil arqué dans l'interrogation comme elle semblait avoir quelque chose à l'esprit. J'avais remarqué que plus les jours passaient et plus, je comprenais la brune sans avoir nécessairement besoin de mot. Il était évident que la brune voulait tempérer les deux garçons. D'un côté, Stiles était bien plus comme moi comme il préférait énoncer les réalités à l'inverse de Scott qui avait le don d'édulcorer tous les pires moments et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rouler mes yeux aux prochains mots d'Allison.

''Comme le bestiaire dit, « le kanima cherche un ami » bien ?'' Annonça Allison en se tournant vers en attente de confirmation.

J'avais à peine eu le temps de jeter un œil sur le bestiaire en latin mais j'avais encore pu tirer quelque informations du livre.

Je pouvais sentir le regard des deux garçons sur moi et je me tournais vers l'ensemble du trio en hochant la tête en accord suscitant la confusion et la curiosité de Stiles.

''Bien, tenir le coup. Ainsi, quelqu'un regarde Jackson faire une vidéo de lui se métamorphosant en le kanima et efface ensuite juste la partie ainsi il ne saurait pas ?''S'agita Stiles faisant un point comme je reportais mon froncement de sourcils sur la camionnette dans la réflexion.'' Je veux dire, qui le ferait ?''

Pour une raison quelconque, les choses semblaient à peine crédible. Stiles avait raison. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait effacer les deux heures de transformation de Jackson? Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait l'empêcher de savoir ce qu'il était ?

'' Quelqu'un qui voulait le protéger ?'' Surgit la voix hésitante d'Allison me forçant à retourner mon regard sur le trio.

Je secouais ma tête dans la négation comme une idée plus probable surgit dans mon esprit.''À moins qu'il utilise Jackson.''

''Comment ça ?'' Demanda aussitôt Allison visiblement choqué par mon train de pensée et je relevais ma tête pour m'apercevoir que le trio me jaugeait dans la confusion totale et la légère panique.

''Regarder !'' Commençais-je en pointant en direction du fourgon.'' La personne qui sait pour Jackson ne voulait évidemment pas qu'il sache ce qu'il était. Son ignorance lui sert à quelque chose. Je veux dire, quel est le meilleur moyen d'éliminer une menace ?''

''Euh … '' Hésita Stiles visiblement tout aussi confus que les deux autres par mon discours de tactique militaire et je levais les yeux au ciel à leurs manque de connaissances.

Je me tournais vers Allison dans l'attente d'obtenir une réponse mais elle semblait tout aussi perplexe que les deux autres m'indiquant encore une fois combien nous étions différentes en ce qui concernait notre enseignement.

'' En obtenant quelqu'un de les faire pour vous !'' Répondis-je à leur place pour prouver mon point.

Je pouvais voir le froncement de sourcils de Scott s'amplifier à ma réponse comme il reprit instantanément en portant son regard sur Stiles.''Il y a quelque chose d'autre. Tu as dit que la seule chose que tu as trouvée en ligne sur le kanima est qu'il suit des meurtriers. Si c'est vrai en réalité?''

Je regardais Scott à cela. Cette hypothèse n'était pas nécessairement mauvaise si on ne comptait pas l'attaque de Stiles et Derek. Seulement, il nous fallait un mobile et cela n'était pas quelque chose de facile à trouver. En fait, plus je pensais sur l'idée et plus cela faisait sens. Mes recherches sur le kanima resurgir dans mon esprit et je jetais brièvement un regard sur le fourgon dans la pensée tandis que Stiles s'empressa de rejeter l'idée de Scott.

''Non, ce n'est pas possible.'' Objecta ardemment le garçon spathique avant de continuer avec sarcasme.'' Je ne sais pas pour vous trois mais je n'ai pas tué quelqu'un dernièrement.''

''Non, Scott pourrait en fait avoir raisons.'' Intervenais-je dans la pensée prenant les trois par surprise comme ils me donnaient des regards légèrement paniqué et offensé pour Stiles comme je me tournais vers Stiles.''Pense-y Stiles, tu as également trouvé que le Kanima était censé être une sorte d'arme de vengeance, non ? Et si, la personne qui sait pour Jackson l'utilise pour ça ?''

Scott hocha la tête en acceptation avant d'interpeller mon attention comme il appuya mes propos en donnant un regard sur Allison.''Ouais ! Et vous vous souvenez de la première fois qu'on la vue à la maison d'Isaac ? Il est juste passé à côté de nous, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Vous avez raison, il s'est juste enfui.'' Acquiesça Allison en me donnant un regard entendu comme elle hocha la tête.

Scott se tourna à nouveau vers Stiles pour pousser sa réflexion plus loin.''Et il ne t'a pas tué dans le garage de mécanique.''

Stiles semblait toujours aussi sceptique sur toute l'idée de Jackson n'étant qu'un outil de vengeance et je pouvais voir son contre-argument se former dans son esprit comme il jeta son dévolu sur les deux de nous.

''Eh bien, ouais, mais il a essayé de me tuer et Derek dans la piscine.'' Soutenu Stiles avec conviction dans l'espoir que cela anéantirait notre hypothèse mais je me contentais de secouer la tête dans l'incertitude.

''Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce qui s'est passé ?'' Remettais-je en question récoltant un regard outré du garçon avant qu'il reporta son regard sur Scott pour obtenir son soutien.

''Il aurait.'' S'écria Stiles décidant clairement d'agir têtu sur le sujet avant d'agiter ses bras comme il ajouta avec détermination.''Il nous attendait pour sortir.''

Je donnais un regard ennuyé sur le garçon à sa persistance à vouloir voir Jackson comme le mal ici quand il était évident qu'il était utilisé et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine sur le point de frapper un certain sens dans le garçon si ce n'est pas pour l'intervention de Scott.

''S'il essayait de vous empêcher de sortir ?'' Insista Scott complètement inconscient de mon état de plus en plus agacé comme il lança son attention sur nous trois.

'' Pourquoi je me sens si violé tout d'un coup ?'' S'enquit aussitôt Stiles dans un air de défaite me faisant le regarder avec dédain.

Je pouvais voir que la remarque de Stiles semblait agacé Scott tout autant que je l'étais comme le garçon rétrécit ses orbes de chiot sur son ami dans la réflexion profonde et la personnalité de Scott explosa au grand jour pour moi. Je pouvais maintenant voir pourquoi Allison se sentait comme cela pour le garçon. Il détestait la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et pourtant, il prenait toujours le poids du monde sur ses épaules comme-ci tout cela était sa responsabilité. '' Parce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre ici. Nous ne savons pas ce que c'est. Nous ne savons rien de ce qui passe avec Jackson, ou … pourquoi quelqu'un le protège.''

''Euh, si !'' Intervenais-je avec attitude comme je posais ma main sur ma hanche dans l'ennui.'' Je vous ai déjà dit que Jackson était utilisé comme arme. Nous devons savoir pourquoi !'' Cassais-je avec plus de force avant de regarder le trio dans avec détermination.''Jamais entendu parler de _poussez l'ennemi à l'action pour découvrir les principes de ses mouvements_?''

'' _Connaît ton ennemi_.'' Lança soudainement Allison avec un froncement de sourcil visiblement influencer par ma citation de l'art de la guerre et je me tournais vers la brune en même temps que les deux qui arborait actuellement des regards confus quant à nos propos. Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre sa prochaine déclaration pour savoir d'où cela provenait. Mais une chose était sûr, Allison et moi allions devoir parler plus tard. J'avais vue le regard mitigé de la brune comme elle nous avait annoncé que c'était juste quelque chose que Gérard lui avait dit.

IL était évident que les choses étaient devenues certainement plus grave si Gérard commençait à servir des discours stratégique et je savais que cela méritait une profonde conversation pour trouver un moyen de découvrir les réelles motivations de l'homme. Je n'avais jamais fait eu confiance en lui mais cela ne voulait pas dire que son instruction était mauvaise. Au contraire, si je pouvais affirmer une chose à son sujet, c'était que l'art de la guerre de Sun Tzu m'avait appris bien plus de chose que je ne pourrais l'espérer.

''Ow, pourriez-vous nous rendre encore plus confus et flippé par votre jargon militaire!'' S'exclama Stiles avec ironie nettement plus agité maintenant comme il se tourna vers nous et je lui donnais un éclat avant de reporter mon dévolu sur Allison.

Un silence gêné tomba sur nous comme la brune évitait intentionnellement mon regard. À la fin, nous ne savions toujours pas quoi faire pour aider le garçon se trouvant dans le fourgon et je détestais ressentir à nouveau ce sentiment d'impuissance et de flou. J'avais l'impression de retourner quelque mois en arrière lorsque je cherchais après la vérité. Tout ces mystère me rendait littéralement folle et je méprisais sincèrement mon incapacité à savoir ce qui se passait. La connaissance me rendait peut-être vulnérable comme ma mère pensait mais je restais toujours en vie grâce à elle et je ne pouvais pas nier que cela était plus dangereux d'être dans le flou.

''D'accord, je l'ai.'' Intervenu soudainement Stiles semblant persuadé d'avoir la meilleure idée sur tout notre groupe et je le dévisageais sans l'expectative avant de cocher ma mâchoire à sa stupidité.''Tuer Jackson. Problème résolu.''

Je secouais ma tête dans l'incrédulité avant de laisser mon exaspération sortir comme je frappais violemment le garçon dans le biceps.

''Ow ! '' Hurla Stiles en se frottant maintenant son bras douloureux avant qu'il se tourna vers moi avec un air renfrogné.''C'était pour quoi ?''

''Propose une autre idée de ce genre et je pourrais effectivement à penser à te tuer, c'est clair ?'' Vociférais-je en pointant le garçon du doigt.

Scott semblait visiblement irrité par notre argument comme il nous envoya un regard sombre à notre attention avant de rétrécir son regard sur Stiles comme il cingla.'' Il a risqué sa vie pour nous. Contre Peter … tu te souviens ?''

Je pouvais voir combien Stiles pouvait être têtu comme il secoua f farouchement la tête dans l'exaspération. Il savait comment était Jackson et il n'avait aucun doute que toute ses actions n'était que pour le profit. Il avait voulu la morsure et comme de par hasard, il l'avait obtenu.

''Ouais, et qu'est-ce que nous venons juste de trouver ?'' Cassa le garçon avec irritation et le sarcasme soulignant chacun de ses mots.''Il a eu la morsure de Derek. C'est drôle comment il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait en risquant soi-disant sa vie pour nous. C'est hilarant.''

Je jetais un nouveau regard sur le fourgon par-dessus mon épaule comme je ne pouvais pas trouver d'argument contre le garçon agaçant. Même-ci je ne voulais pas le reconnaître. Jackson n'était pas la personne des plus sympathique quand il en venait aux deux garçons. Seulement, si j'allais dans ce sens, alors je ne valais pas la peine. J'étais une personne tout aussi antipathique et s'était probablement pour cela que Jackson et moi avions collés. Nous étions bien plus similaire qu'Allison, Scott ou même Stiles à ce point et je ne pouvais pas le laisser. Et certainement pas en ce moment.

Avec cette pensée, je me retournais pour faire face à Stiles et redressa mon menton dans le défi comme Scott prit le côté du garçon blond.''Ouais, mais cela ne veux pas dire qu'il ne vaut pas la peine d'être sauvé.''

'' Que tu le veuille ou non, nous allons aider Jackson.'' Ajoutais-je froidement forçant le regard de Stiles loin de son ami pour moi.''Lui et moi sommes bien plus similaire que l'un d'entre-vous …''

Le garçon s'empressa de me couper dans la précipitation clairement contre cette pensée.'' C'est complètement faux. Tu n'es pas comme … ''

'' Si nous sommes. Et si tu penses qu'il ne vaut pas la peine d'être sauvé alors très bien. Tu n'as pas à l'aimer mais à la fin, cela se passera comme même.'' Repris-je sèchement forçant le garçon à soupirer dans la défaite.

Il était évident qu'il était toujours contre l'idée mais mon argument semblait l'avoir laisser à une perte de mots comme il leva les mains en l'air avant de nous regarder dans la gêne.''Il y a toujours quelque chose avec lui, bien.''

''Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait.'' Déclara Scott pour faire un nouveau point.

Nous savions tous que Stiles avait tort ici et le plutôt il acceptait l'évidence le mieux ce serait. Seulement, c'était mal connaître le garçon. Sa rancune envers Jackson semblait bien plus profonde que tout ce que nous pouvions dire et je commençais sérieusement à perdre ma patience.

''Et alors ?'' Cassa le garçon avec froideur.

Je jetais un regard sur Allison suscitant la brune à secouer la tête en signe d'avertissement mais s'était tout ce que je pouvais prendre. Je prenais un pas en avant avec colère et pointa sévèrement en direction de Scott sans aucun scrupule.''Et alors ? Tu sembles oublié que ton meilleur ami est aussi un tueur ! Et ce n'est pas une raison pour laquelle tu me vois le chasser!''

'' Non, juste ta famille !'' Cingla Stiles en retour clairement pas prêt à abandonné et je serrais mon poing avant de le lever dans l'intention de le frapper si ce n'est pas pour les réflexes de Scott.

Je sentis sa poigne ferme sur mon biceps m'arrêtant à seulement quelque centimètre du visage maintenant effrayé de Stiles avant que l'acceptation de Scott me força à le regarder par-dessus mon épaule avec incrédulité.''Elle a raison.'' Le garçon se tourna vers Allison pour prouver mon point avant de reporter son regard sur moi dans la culpabilité.''Tu te souviens quand je vous ai presque tués, toi et Jackson ? J'avais quelqu'un pour m'arrêter. Il n'a personne.''

Je sentis la prise de Scott se desserrer me faisant baisser mon poing avant de fusiller Stiles du regard comme je prenais un pas en arrière dans l'intention de contredire les propos du garçon brun.''À partir de maintenant, il m'a et je ne le laisserais certainement pas tomber.''

Stiles regarda Hailee dans l'incrédulité. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas son attachement au garçon exécrable. Il frappait et humiliait quiconque se trouvait sur son passage et il avait encore réussi à récolter la sympathie de la personne la plus difficile à avoir. Hailee n'était pas une personne de personne et elle le revendiquait à qui voulait bien l'entendre et pourtant, elle était là. À soutenir la cause de Jackson envers et contre tout.

''Tout ce qui lui arrive, il l'a mérité.'' Soutenu le garçon brun ne faisant qu'accentuer mon incompréhension et ma colère à son égard.''C'est de sa faute.''

Je remarquais le regard de Stiles s'arrêter sur le fourgon tandis que je secouais hardiment ma tête avec véhémence. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'un garçon aussi censé et intelligent que Stiles pourrait se laisser contrôler aussi facilement par ses émotions. Il détestait Jackson, très bien mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il fallait l'abandonner. Personne ne méritait d'être transformer en tueur et encore moins être utilisé.

Scott semblait partagé mon avis comme il se posta à mes côtés malgré ma remarque acerbe de précédemment et je pouvais me sentir devenir de plus en plus coupable en dépit de tout mes ressentiment. Je savais que je reprochais à Stiles la même chose que je venais de faire et j'étais probablement devenu la personne la plus hypocrite que je connaissais. Je n'arrivais même pas à croire que j'avais réellement fait ça. Je ne me reconnaissais même plus. Les derniers mois m'avaient tellement changé. J'avais été réputé pour être outrageusement honnête avant tout ça et maintenant, j'agissais comme une petite peste hypocrite méprisable.

'' C'est sans importance. si nous pouvons le sauver ? Nous devrions essayer.'' Soutenu Scott dans un ton final et je reportais mon regard sur Stiles avant de croiser celui d'Allison.

Jackson était aussi un de ses amis à un certain point mais elle semblait avoir à peine interagit dans cette conversation. Cela me laissait penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus avec elle et je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. J'étais bien plus habitué au discours et l'influence que pouvait avoir Gérard et je redoutais vraiment ce qu'il pourrait faire pour la brune. En dépit de mon état docile, j'avais réussis à apprendre à faire mes choix par moi-même malgré l'influence de ma mère et je savais que cela ne pouvait pas être toujours facile pour quelqu'un qui venait de subir tous ce que nous avions vécu durant les derniers mois. Surtout, depuis qu'Allison n'avait pas eu la même éducation que moi.

Après ça, j'avais décidé de rentrer chez moi depuis que Scott et Allison s'étaient dévoué pour prendre le tour de garde sur Jackson. J'avais fais une sortie rapide depuis que l'atmosphère était devenue beaucoup trop tendu entre Stiles et moi et j'avais finalement conduis directement tout droit pour la maison. Je traversais actuellement notre cour en direction de la porte d'entrée et ne tarda pas à arpenter notre couloir avant d'émerger dans notre salon-cuisine. Je faisais une brève pause à la vue de ma mère avant de signer dans sa direction tout comme je faisais mon chemin vers les escaliers. J'avais presque atteins la première marche quand sa voix calculatrice me stoppa dans mes étapes.''Tu n'étais pas au lycée cet après-midi. Pourquoi ?''

Je relevais ma tête avec des yeux larges comme ma salive s'épaissit dans ma gorge avant de me forcer à me retourner pour croiser le regard inquisiteur de ma mère. Je savais que quitter le lycée pourrait être risqué depuis que Gérard était le proviseur mais je ne pensais pas que cela serait aussi difficile. Seulement, maintenant, j'allais devoir assumer mes responsabilités et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pouvais dire pour cacher ma destination.

'' Ta tante Victoria m'a dit que tu as manqué son cours.'' Reprit ma mère me faisant élargir mes yeux encore plus large si c'était même encore possible et je me retournais vers ma mère dans l'incrédulité totale.

'' C'est comme ça que ça se passe maintenant ?'' M'exclamais-je en serrant mes poings dans l'irritation.'' Vous nous faites surveiller en permanence ?''

'' De toute évidence, cela était nécessaire.'' Cassa ma mère avec froideur me forçant à fermer ma bouche sous son autorité avant de prendre un pas en arrière quand elle se retourna vers moi.''Maintenant, ne me force pas à répéter, Hailee. Où. Étais. Tu.''

Je secouais ma tête dans la frustration avant de lâcher un soupir dans la défaite.''J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je suis allé au gymnase de papa.''

'' Cela a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec ce béta ?'' Cassa sévèrement ma mère me faisant la regarder avec froideur avant de mordre sur ma lèvre pour m'empêcher de dire quelque chose que je regretterais.'' Où peut-être avec ce jeune garçon Whittemore ?''

J'avalais dans la nervosité à cela et enfouissais mes mains dans les poches arrières de mon jean pour éviter de me distraire avant de me forcer à répondre d'un ton impassible.''Ils n'ont rien à voir avec quoique ce soit. J'avais juste besoin de temps pour moi.''

''Bien.'' Accepta ma mère me choquant réellement par le fait qu'elle me croyait avant qu'elle me força à reprendre un air composé comme elle reposa son regard dur sur mon formulaire.''Tu sais que cela n'est qu'une question de temps avant que nous prenions la meute de Derek Hale vers le bas et je ne tiens vraiment pas à devoir utiliser tes faiblesses pour les attirer.''

''Je ne suis pas faible !'' Explosais-je incapable de contenir ma colère à la simple pensée et je pouvais voir un sourire maniaque s'installer sur le visage de ma mère comme elle me contempla dans un silence pesant.

Ma poitrine montait et descendait rapidement comme la colère pompait plus difficile dans ma poitrine et j'étais tellement prise sous l'effet de l'adrénaline que je ne baissais même pas le regard comme ma mère s'arrêta à seulement quelque centimètres de mon visage. Je soutenais son regard avec défi ne faisant qu'amplifier son sourire comme elle m'observa.

''Non, tu ne l'es pas.'' Constata-t-elle me prenant à surprise à nouveau et je restais littéralement bouche bée avant de tressaillir lorsqu'elle atteignait mon visage avant de repousser l'une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je pouvais entendre mon cœur battant la chamade à l'intérieur de mes oreilles et je me forçais à rester droite malgré mon envie irrépréhensible de reculer.''Tu es forte parce que c'est ce que je t'ai appris. Mais il te restes encore tellement de chose à apprendre, Hailee. Et tu sais que tu va devoir choisir ton côté à la fin. Tout comme Allison. Vous n'êtes pas faites pour vivre comme les autres adolescentes.''

Je n'avais même pas le temps de clignoter comme je sentis sa prise dans mes cheveux se resserrer et elle approcha mon visage dangereusement proche du sien me soutirant une grimace de douleur et je pouvais sentir mon cœur s'accélérer considérablement à un point de non retour dans la peur.

''Maman … '' Gémis-je dans la douleur lancinante avant de mordre dur sur ma lèvre pour m'empêcher de céder.'' Lâche … moi !''

'' Fais-moi !'' Me défia-t-elle et je la dévisageais avec des yeux larges avant de rétrécir mon regard sur elle.

Je sentais ma poitrine se pomper avec un nouvel élan d'adrénaline et j'oubliais temporairement ma douleur comme je levais ma main pour attraper son bras me tenant avant de tourner sur moi-même et lui envoya un coup de pied droit pour son abdomen. Elle grinça sous la force de mon coup mais ne tarda pas à remettre facilement comme elle leva ses poings en signe de garde. Je ne réalisais même pas combien cela était complètement dingue comme je m'élançais droit sur elle et commença à lui envoyer plusieurs crochets et droite qu'elle n'avaient aucune difficulté à contrer. Elle m'asséna plusieurs coup à son tour et nous reculions ensemble dans le salon. Elle attrapa soudain l'une des chaises à bout de souffle avant de la fracasser contre l'îlot pour récupérer les pieds. Je la regardais avec des yeux larges comme je comprenais son attention et je secouais la tête avant lever mes bras pour bloquer ses coups. Je reculais clairement en position de défaite avant de lâcher un grognement douloureux lorsqu'elle me frappa derrière le genou avec l'un des pieds en bois. Je tombais instantanément à la renverse et je sentis mon souffle se bloquer dans ma gorge comme j'atterrissais à plat sur mon dos.

Je sentais la douleur se répandre dans tout mon dos et j'essayais de me relever simplement pour gémir en roulant de nouveau sur le côté.

'' Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, Hailee.'' Surgit la voix de ma mère au-dessus de moi avant que je l'entendais lâcher les pieds de la chaise au sol suivis de près par ses pas en retrait.

Je gisais sur le sol avec une grimace plâtrée sur mon visage comme je pouvais sentir tout mes membres brûler dans la douleur. Plus particulièrement mon genou ainsi que mes avant-bras comme je les avaient utilisé pour bloquer ses coups et je me forçais à me redresser malgré la feu se répandant dans mes membres. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cela venait réellement de se passer. C'était comme cela que nos conversations mère/fille allaient se passer maintenant ?

Je m'aidais de la table pour me relever et baissa mon regard sur mon genou avec une grimace. Je boitillais jusqu'à l'escalier avant de prendre un souffle profond pour faire mon ascension à travers les marches. Je me retenais de crier à chacun de mes pas et fini finalement par atteindre ma chambre.

Je frottais mon épaule dans la douleur comme je poussais la porte de ma chambre ouverte simplement pour faire un bond lorsque j'allumais l'interrupteur. J'écarquillais mes yeux en tenant ma poitrine avant de rétrécir mon regard sur la blonde de fraise se trouvant sur mon lit.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?'' Explosais-je avant de reprendre rapidement.''Non, mieux. Comment tu es même entrée ici ?''

''Je suis assise ici depuis une heure, à t'attendre.'' Répondit Lydia comme-ci cela était normale en ignorant intentionnellement mes questions comme son regard se porta sur ma claudication.''Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé à la jambe ?''

''Écoute, tu dois t'en aller.'' Déclarais-je me souvenant de ma mère encore présente à la maison et ce qu'elle pourrait faire à Lydia si elle l'a trouvait ici. J'ouvrais ma porte plus grande pour signer la sortie mais la blonde de fraise semblait camper sur ses positions.''Lydia, maintenant ! Si ma mère te trouve … ''

'' C'est elle qui m'a laissé entré.'' Me coupa-t-elle avec un regard sévère montrant clairement qu'elle n'achetait pas mes conneries et je me stoppais dans ma phrase complètement décontenancé avant de lâcher un soupir dans la défaite.

Je refermais ma porte derrière moi avant de boiter jusqu'à la blonde vénitienne et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine en retenant un gémissement de douleur.''Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?''

''J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour parler.'' S'enquit-t-elle me faisant hausser un sourcil dans l'incrédulité.

'' Et tu as pensé à moi ?'' Cassais-je avec un reniflement dédaigneux auquel elle se contenta de rétrécir son regard sur moi avant de se lever de mon lit pour me faire face.

''J'en ai assez de tout ces mensonges et de ces gens me dire d'attendre, d'accord ?'' Déclara soudainement Lydia me faisant reculer à son intensité.''Ce que je veux s'est la vérité et tu es la personne la plus honnête que je connaisse. Même lorsque tu sais que cela va blesser quelqu'un tu dis comme même ce que tu penses et j'ai besoin ça. Alors oui, j'ai pensé à toi. Maintenant fais avec et écoute-moi.''

Je secouais la tête dans l'incrédulité totale avant de laisser ma colère reprendre le dessus. J'avais probablement passé la pire journée de ma vie et cette soirée ne faisait qu'empirer. Sans parler que je venais tout juste de me faire battre par nulle autre que ma propre mère alors autant dire que je n'étais pas prête à prendre des pincettes avec la blonde de fraise.

'' Je me fous de ce que tu as besoin , Lydia !'' M'écriais-je en prenant un pas sur la fille l'obligeant à retomber sur mon matelas dans l'intimidation.'' J'ai d'autre préoccupations en ce moment ! Ma vie est actuellement un enfer et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer, des gens meurt autour de nous ! J'ai appris à me battre depuis que j'ai l'âge de huit ans. Je connais la pression suffisante à appliquer sur le cou de quelqu'un pour lui briser la nuque. Je sais tirer une cible à plusieurs kilomètres sans même sourciller. Mais cela m'est complètement inutile en ce moment. Non ! Ce que j'ai besoin à l'heure actuelle s'est de traduire cinq pages de latin archaïque. Donc excuse-moi si je n'ai pas le temps de t'écouter.''

Il y avait un long silence comme je tentais de reprendre le dessus sur ma colère et je baissais mes yeux sur la blonde de fraise pour la voir me regarder visiblement choquée avant qu'elle composa rapidement son expression avec vanité.

''Je connais le latin archaïque.''

Je faisais une pause à cela en dévisageant la blonde de fraise avec mes yeux plissés avant de prendre un pas en arrière en roulant mes yeux avant de reporter mon attention sur Lydia.''Bien sûr que tu sais le latin archaïque. Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de jouer stupide ?''

'' Juste montre-moi ses pages.'' Cassa la blonde de fraise en tendant ses mains dans ma direction avec attitude.

 **Hello, guys !**

 **Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié mais j'ai finalement découvert wattpad et honnêtement ce site est encore une nouvelle tuerie d'écriture! J'ai été quelque peu absorbé par ma nouvelle fanfic sur la série Shadowhunters mais ne vous inquiètez pas je ne vous est pas oublier ! Je veux dire, j'ai encore six chapitre de côtés déjà fait rien que pour vous et ce n'est que le début ! :D**

 **Ohhh ! Et ISALEE ? Je ship ça, définitivement :D**

 **Donc vous êtes prêt pour plus d'Isalee ? Parce que moi, oui :D**


	23. -Lie, showdown and restraint-

''Affreux !'' Un nouveau jet de vêtement.'' Ew ! Hideux !'' Et encore un autre.'' Digne d'une poubelle.'' Et encore un autre.'' Dieu, Hailee ! Est-ce que tu sais même ce qu'est une tenue décente ?''

Je regardais la blonde de fraise avec un regard ennuyé et regrettais sincèrement de lui avoir proposé de rester pour la nuit. Après avoir parcouru les nombreuses pages du bestiaires durant des heures, nous nous étions finalement rendu compte de l'heure et j'avais appelé une nuit. Je ne disais pas que la vue de Lydia dans ma chambre n'était pas étrange mais je devais reconnaître que cela était quelque peu apaisant. Je savais au moins où se trouvait la blonde de fraise et je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour elle.

Je haussais un sourcil ennuyé de ma place et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine.''Est-ce que j'ai l'air de me soucier des dernières tendances à la mode ?''

''Et bien évidemment, non !'' Répliqua Lydia avec attitude comme elle me jaugea de la tête aux pieds avant de retourner à nouveau à travers ma commode.

Je secouais la tête dans l'incrédulité avant de me lever de ma chaise de bureau pour me rendre à mon sac à dos. J'avais encore à récupérer ce que nous avions trouver à travers le bestiaire pour Allison. Sans parler, qu'elle voudrait certainement mettre Scott et Stiles au courant et je me préparais déjà à devoir endurer une autre longue conversations comme l'autre jour. C'était juste … ew ! Une chaîne sans fin.

''Enfin !'' Entendis-je la voix pleine de mépris et d'approbation de la blonde de fraise me faisant faire volte-face dans l'appréhension.

Je haussais un sourcil consterné à la vue de son choix de vêtement et m'empressai de secouer négativement ma tête dans le refus. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je porterais cette tenue. Hein ! Hein ! Jamais ! Au grand jamais !

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je faisais vraiment cela. Une chose à apprendre avec Lydia, c'était qu'elle acceptait rarement non pour une réponse. Et autant que je pouvais être têtu, je devais reconnaître que la blonde de fraise m'avait surpassé. Je jetais un nouveau regard sale sur la jupe noir qu'elle m'avait fait porté avant de secouer farouchement la tête dans l'incrédulité comme je marchais à travers les couloirs du lycée.

Je resserrais ma prise sur mes livres comme je pensais à la situation dans laquelle Jackson avait placé Stiles et Scott. Et oui, Jackson avait réussi à s'échapper pendant que Scott et Allison faisait une session de … et bien, vous voyez le dessin. Mais peu importe, l'important était que Jackson s'était une nouvelle fois transformé en Kanima avant de se rendre chez son père pour dénoncer les deux idiots. Il s'était ensuite rendu à la station avec son père qui était avocat et avait posé une ordonnance d'interdiction contre les deux. Autant dire que cela aurait certainement un impact sur la carrière du père de Stiles. Sans parler que contenir Jackson serait encore plus compliqué à l'avenir.

Bien, je me demandais encore pourquoi il ne m'avait pas associer avec les deux. Il savait que j'étais présente. Bon sang, il m'avait demandé de le faire sortir et j'avais catégoriquement refusé. Alors pourquoi il ne m'avait pas accusé ? D'autant plus de question qui restaient toujours sans réponse.

Je m'engageais dans un nouveau couloir en direction de mon casier simplement pour faire une halte à la vue d'Isaac parcourant son propre casier. Le garçon blond sable releva soudainement la tête comme-ci il avait sentit ma présence et je restais complètement gelé comme mes prunelles noisettes rencontrèrent le bleu de ses yeux. J'avalais difficilement comme je pouvais entendre mon cœur s'accélérer malgré moi et me força à faire demi-tour sans un regard en arrière. Je pressais le pas à travers les couloirs menant à mon casier et me précipita sur ce dernier une fois qu'il entra en vue. Je devais encore déposer certain de mes manuels dans mon casier avant de rencontrer Stiles et Scott dans la bibliothèque. Allison viendrait autour un peu plus tard depuis que Gérard et sa mère travaillaient maintenant au lycée. Nous devions être beaucoup plus prudente maintenant et je me demandais quand est-ce que tout cela s'arrêterait. Les secrets, les luttes et autres joyeusetés qui venait en prime avec notre nom de famille étaient bien plus un fardeau qu'autre chose pour nous.

Je sentis à nouveau la douleur sourde dans mon genou et je réprimais une grimace avant de baisser mes yeux sur ma jambe découverte. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à croire que j'avais accepté de porter cette fichu jupe, même avec ses collants de couleur sombre. Le bleu presque pourpre était encore visible à travers le fin matériau. Il n'y avait rien que j'aurais pu faire pour le cacher mais un jean aurait été certainement mieux que cet accoutrement.

Je rangeais mon dernier livre avant de récupérer la tablette contenant les traductions avant de claquer la porte de métal fermé. Je me retournais sur le point de me rendre en direction de la bibliothèque mais me trouva soudainement tiré contre mon gré à travers les couloirs. Je n'avais même pas le temps de réfléchir sur la situation comme j'étais attiré dans une des classes vides avant que le son d'une porte bouclée à clé me fit faire volte-face simplement pour écarquiller les yeux à la vue d'Isaac.

Je passais de mon expression surprise à celle de confusion et de la légère irritation comme je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine dans l'expectative.''Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lahey ? Je pensais avoir été clair. Nous ne pouvons pas être ami.''

''Ouais, ouais, je me souviens. Tu as été très clair à ce sujet.'' Répliqua le garçon en roulant ouvertement ses yeux dans l'ennui me faisant lui jeter un éclat avant qu'il reprit en prenant un couple de pas en avant.''Et je me souviens aussi que je n'ai pas obtenu mon mot à dire donc … maintenant, je veux que tu m'écoutes.''

Je dévisageais le garçon dans l'incrédulité totale avec mes lèvres pincées dans la frustration. Il ne rendait pas les choses faciles. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Je devais faire une croix sur le garçon et il resterait probablement en vie. Mais si il continuait, il allait tout faire tomber à l'eau. Plus nous nous retrouvions dans ce genre desituations et plus nous courrions le risque de se faire prendre. Et cela n'était pas quelque chose que j'étais prête à encourir.

''Okay ! Peut-être que je me suis mal exprimer alors.'' Cassais-je sèchement me sentant déjà incroyablement coupable pour ce qui allait suivre.''J'ai dis que nous ne pouvions pas ? En fait … je signifiais que je ne voulais pas. N'a jamais vraiment voulu en réalité.''

Je pouvais voir le regard blessé s'approfondir sur le visage du garçon à chacun de mes mots et je devais prendre une profonde respiration pour me donner le courage de continuer. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour ne pas entendre mes battements irréguliers à ce point. Je me noyais dans le mensonge. Même Pinocchio était meilleur que moi à ce stade.

'' C'est … c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?'' Reprit le garçon avec les poings serrés comme je pouvais voir son expression devenir beaucoup plus sombre dans la trahison et j'avalais la bile se formant dans le creux de ma gorge avant de hocher la tête dans l'affirmation.

Je tentais de garder une expression aussi détaché et froide que possible comme je prenais un couple de pas vers le garçon avant de m'arrêter à sa hauteur avec mon regard rivé sur la porte close. Je sentais mon cœur se brisant un peu plus à chaque minute comme je réalisais que cela scellait vraiment la fin de notre amitié et je devais tout faire pour ne pas plaider pour son pardon dans l'espoir de le récupérer.

Cependant, mon esprit était plus fort sur mes émotions comme je prenais un autre couple de pas en avant et ne tarda pas à faire mon chemin à l'extérieur de la salle de classe en laissant Isaac par lui-même. J'apercevais ses épaules tombés un peu plus dans la douleur et je me forçais à continuer mon chemin malgré mon envie irrépréhensible de faire demi-tour. Je m'obligeais mentalement à continuer mon chemin sans un regard en arrière et ne tarda pas à atteindre la bibliothèque. Je pénétrais lentement à l'intérieur comme mon combat interne jouait encore à l'arrière de mon esprit et je cochais ma mâchoire pour me retenir de revenir sur mes pas. Je me sentais tellement pathétique et vulnérable en ce moment que s'en était presque écœurant. J'avais sérieusement besoin d'obtenir un couperet sur mes émotions. Parce que si j'étais incapable d'être à pied du garçon alors qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire sur moi ?

Je remarquais le duo dynamique se terrant entre une rangée de livre avec leurs yeux rivés d'une façon pas si discrète sur Allison et je me pinçais le pont de mon nez dans l'ennui. La brune semblait m'apercevoir comme elle ne tarda pas à faire son chemin pour me rejoindre et je levais les yeux à son regard soucieux.

''Hey, tout va bien ?'' S'enquit la brune ne perdant pas une minute et je roulais à nouveau des yeux avant d'attraper son bras avant de la traîner à l'une des tables d'étude vide.

Je pouvais voir le regard de confusion sur son visage comme elle s'asseyait à mes côtés et je retenais un grognement à sa lenteur d'esprit avant de murmurer pas si discrètement dans l'intention de toucher un public plus large.'' Nous ne pouvons pas être vue en public. Cela ne veux pas dire que l'on ne peut pas se retrouver assis les uns derrières les autres.''

Je signais à la table vide se trouvant derrière nous pour Scott et Stiles et me frappa instantanément le front avec ma paume comme je regardais Stiles se précipiter sur une des chaises libres dans une cascade pitoyable.

''C'est encore pire que je l'imaginais.'' Soufflais-je sous mon souffle dans l'indignation récoltant un léger coup de coude dans mes côtes de la brune et je relevais ma tête avec un éclat à son intention avant de me pencher contre le dossier de mon siège lorsque les deux idiots étaient en place.'' Garder de regarder l'un et l'autre. Faire comme-ci vous parliez ensemble, d'accord ?''

Je me penchais légèrement vers Allison pour montrer la voie et les deux garçons ne tardèrent pas à nous imiter avant qu'Allison lança rapidement le sujet.''Si Jackson ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, donc il ne sait pas probablement que quelqu'un le contrôle.''

'' Ou il ne se souvient pas.'' Rectifia Scott me faisant hocher la tête en accord.

'' Il ne nous croyait pas.'' Rappelais-je dans un murmure en scannant rapidement les environs pour voir si nous étions toujours clair avant de reprendre.''Pour lui, il ne sait jamais rien passé lors de la pleine lune.''

Il semblerait que Stiles soit toujours celui qui avait des difficultés avec la discrétion comme il se tourna soudainement vers nous dans l'agitation.''Si c'est la même sorte de chose qui est arrivée avec Lydia quand elle est partie de l'hôpital ?''

''Sérieusement, Stiles ?'' Explosais-je ressentant une ruée d'adrénaline à l'idée d'être prise avant de le forcer à se retourner.''Est-ce que tu connais même le sens du mot discrétion ?''

Ce garçon était impossible. Plus je passais du temps avec lui et plus je pouvais me rendre compte de combien étrange il était. Cependant, il restait un atout important ici depuis qu'il était celui qui avait la plupart de la connaissance surnaturel. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire un léger rapprochement avec Lydia dans la pensée et je réalisais maintenant pourquoi le garçon avait un béguin majeur sur la blonde de fraise. Il était bien plus similaire qu'ils pensaient quand on regardait bien .

Allison faisait abstraction de ma petite remarque comme elle fronça légèrement ses sourcils bruns dans la confusion.''Un état de fugue ?''

''Il a tout oublié. Le meurtre … '' Se stoppa Scott lui-même dans sa phrase et je pouvais sentir un mauvais pressentiment s'installer dans ma poitrine à la pensée comme Allison continua en imaginant le garçon blond se débarrasser du sang.

Jusqu'à maintenant, nous n'avions pas vraiment réaliser la porter de la situation. Mais c'était pourtant la réalité. Jackson tuait des gens et nous ne pouvions rien faire pour l'arrêter. Du moins, pas maintenant. Les choses étaient bien plus grave que l'on ne le laissait penser et nous devions agir avant que tout cela n'empirait. Jackson n'était pas un tueur et cela devait cessé avant que nous le perdions complètement. Personne ne méritait d'être utilisé comme outil de vengeance et encore moins le garçon.

''Ouais, il avait l'aide avec une chose dure … la vidéo.'' Ajouta Stiles dans un ton maladroit avant de continuer en me jetant un bref regard de côté.''Et quelqu'un d'autre l'a aidé à l'oublier.''

''Quelqu'un qui le contrôle.'' Acceptais-je sombrement avec un hochement de tête raide.

Je partageais un regard grave avec la brune à mes côtés et je pouvais le léger scepticisme s'installer sur ses caractéristiques comme elle se tourna vers moi.''Êtes-vous sûrs que Jackson n'en a aucun indice ?''

Je serrais mes poings à cela comme elle pouvait penser que Jackson ferait une telle chose de son plein gré. Le garçon n'était pas un saint mais j'étais intiment persuadé qu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire de lui-même. Tout cela le dépassait et il était la victime ici. Pas la menace.

''Il pense qu'il devient toujours un loup-garou et qu'étant avec Lydia a … d'une façon ou d'une autre retardé tout cela.'' Répondit Stiles en me donnant un regard prudent avant de se tourner vers Scott et Allison dans l'expectative.

Seulement, j'étais la seule à intervenir comme je me retournais pleinement vers les deux autres avec détermination.''Alors on essaye de le convaincre qu'il ne l'est pas.''

depuis que j'avais été la seule à rompre notre moyen d'échange, Allison avait suggérer que nous continuons notre conversation à l'abri des caméra de sécurité. Donc, je me trouvais maintenant appuyé contre l'une des étagères de livre aux côté d'Allison tandis qu'elle faisait semblant de feuilleté l'étagère. Scott et Stiles se trouvait maintenant de l'autre côté et conversaient avec nous à l'aide du petit épaisse entre les livres.

''Ok … donc qu'est-ce qu'à donner le livre ?'' S'empressa Stiles de demander dans la nervosité à travers le petit espace.

Je relevais mes yeux du manuel de physique que j'avais attrapé pour faire bonne figure et chercha pour les caméras avant de me retourner vers Allison. Je tendais la tablette portable à la brune et la regarda dans l'expectative comme elle la passa aux garçons dans la discrétion.

''C'est tout ce que Lydia et moi pouvions traduire. Et croyez-moi, elle était très confuse.'' Expliquais-je dans un murmure feutré récoltant un regard encore légèrement surpris d'Allison.

La brune était relativement choquée quand je lui avais dis que j'avais effectivement passé la soirée avec la blonde de fraise. Bien que, je suppose qu'elle était encore plus surprise lorsque je lui avais dis qu'elle était repartit en un seul morceau. Même après m'avoir fait porté cette chose atroce et surtout, désagréable. J'avais l'impression de me sentir entièrement nue sous cette chose et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de tirer sur le tissus trop court toute les quatre, cinq minutes.

''Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ?'' Demanda curieusement Scott comme il parcourait la tablette à travers un livre avec Stiles et je pouvais voir ce dernier relever légèrement la tête dans l'expectative.

'' Oh, rien ! Juste que nous en avions besoin pour son ex-petit ami se transformant en lézard.'' Répondis-je avec sarcasme dégoulinant chacun de mes mots récoltant des regards ennuyés et légèrement paniqués du trio avant de rouler des yeux avec un soupir lasse.''Relax, je lui ais dis que nous fassions partie d'une communauté de jeu en ligne qui combat des créatures mythiques.''

Je remarquais un sourire grandissant sur les visages de Scott et Allison me laissant confuse avant que je repérais le regard ennuyé de Stiles à mon attention. Je haussais un sourcil dans l'interrogation avant de laisser un sourire moqueur moi-même à la prochaine déclaration du garçon spathique.

''Je fais partie d'une communauté de jeu en ligne qui combat des créatures mythiques.'' Déclara Stiles en nous donnant des regards confus quant pourquoi nous rions.

Allison se tourna légèrement vers moi comme elle tentait de cacher mon ecartade derrière sa main avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Stiles en hochant maladroitement la tête dans l'acceptation.''O … Oh. Très bien.''

Je secouais ma tête dans l'hilarité me souciant pas vraiment de prendre en considération les sentiments du garçon étrange. Évidemment, qu'il jouait à ce genre de jeu. C'était Stiles, après tout.

''Ok, ça dit comment trouver qui le contrôle ?'' Demanda finalement Scott comme il continuait à parcourir le livre et un froncement de sourcils ennuyé ne tarda pas remplacer mon sourire.

Je remarquais l'espace ouvert et me rapprocha un peu plus d'Allison pour regarder les deux garçons.'' C'est ça le problème, il ne dit presque rien à ce sujet.''

''Mais Stiles avait raison sur les meurtres.'' Termina Allison en chuchotant vers les garçons avec un signe de tête dans ma direction.

''Oui !'' Hurla soudainement Stiles nous faisant lui jeter un éclat agacé à son hyperactivité.

''Il appelle le kanima une arme de vengeance.'' Je laissais Allison raconter l'histoire comme je lui avais déjà relater plutôt les faits les plus importants et balaya rapidement les environs avant de me tourner vers les deux autres.''Il y a une histoire là-dedans de ce prêtre sud-américain … '' La brune fit une pause pour jeter un regard prudent par-dessus son épaule avant de reprendre.'' … qui utilise le kanima pour exécuter des meurtriers dans son village … ''

Je gardais de regarder autour de nous depuis que cela n'était pas vraiment nouveau pour moi et faisais à peine attention aux mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Stiles jusqu'à ce que le ton désapprobateur d'Allison m'interpella de nouveau à la réalité. Je reportais mon attention sur le trio et entendis la brune terminé l'histoire sur une note grave.''Jusqu'à ce que le lien était assez fort pour tuer n'importe qui.''

''C'est mauvais. Très, très mal.'' Conclu gravement Stiles en se rattrapant avec des yeux larges dans la panique.

''Je vous le fais pas dire.''Acceptais-je avec un hochement de tête avant de reprendre rapidement.''Seulement, voici la chose, pourtant. Le Kanima est en réalité supposé être un loup-garou. Mais il ne peut pas être … ''

Je me stoppais net dans ma phrase comme je repérais la bibliothécaire faire sa ronde habituelle avant de remarquer le regard de Scott se poser sur moi avant qu'il cita la fin de ma phrase à partir du texte.'' « _Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide son passé à ce manifesté._ »"

Je n'avais pas besoin de faire une enquête avec le garçon blond pour savoir de quel passé il s'agissait. Surtout depuis que je connaissais si bien le garçon maintenant. C'était d'ailleurs, une partie de ce passé qui nous avait rapproché et je savais instantanément que cela allait être encore plus délicat que nous pensions.

En repensant à Jackson, je réalisais que j'avais une sorte de type en ce qui concernait mes amis masculins. Je veux dire, Jackson était un enfant adopté tandis qu'Isaac, lui était un enfant abusé.

''Bien, si cela signifie que Jackson pourrait utiliser quelques milliers d'heures de thérapie, je pourrais vous l'avoir dit moi-même.'' Chuchota Stiles dans la nervosité avec sarcasme en direction de Scott me faisant le fusiller du regard avant de cocher ma mâchoire pour m'empêcher de lancer un retour plein d'esprit.

''Tu penses que c'est le moment de faire ce genre de commentaire ?'' Cassais-je durement récoltant des regards légèrement surpris de Scott et Allison tandis que Stiles roula ouvertement ses yeux avant de rester bouche bée à ma prochaine déclaration.''Cela à a voir avec ses parents.'' Je regardais l'ensemble du trio à cette déclaration avant de préciser '' _ses vrais parents !_ '' dans l'ennui à leurs regards confus.

L'information semblait enfin couler dans leurs esprits comme des regards de compréhension s'installèrent sur leurs faces. Le sujet de Jackson étant adopté n'était pas particulièrement une découverte pour les gens de Beacon Hills mais il y avait toujours eu cette sorte de mystère entourant leurs morts.

''Ouais, quelqu'un sait-il en réalité ce qui leur est arrivé ?'' S'interrogea Scott en donnant un regard sur Stiles et Allison avant de se tourner vers moi avec un sourcil arqué dans la curiosité.

Je levais instantanément les mains en signe de reddition comme je pouvais voir l'attention des autres étaient maintenant focalisé sur moi et secoua négativement la tête.''Arrêter de me fixer ! Je n'en sais pas plus que vous.''

''Lydia pourrait.'' Suggéra aussitôt Stiles me faisant sillonner mes sourcils dans le scepticisme.

''Si elle ne sait rien ?'' Demanda Scott partageant mon doute et je me tournais avec un sourcil haussé dans l'interrogation vers le garçon à la coupe buzz.

À ma plus grande surprise, ce fut Allison qui proposa un plan de secours comme elle suggéra d'aller se rendre elle-même pour voir Jackson. Je ne pouvais pas cacher mon expression d'incertitude et d'ennui à l'idée stupide avant de regarder Stiles dans l'incrédulité à son objection.

'' Je pense qu'Hailee serait plus approprié pour lui parler.'' Objecta le garçon avant de s'empresser de s'expliquer à la vue de mon expression agacé.''Regarde, il savait que tu étais là et il n'a pas mis d'ordonnance contre toi. Cela veux forcément dire quelque chose. De plus, vous êtes amis, non ?''

Je rétrécis mes yeux sur le garçon dans l'irritation à sa petite pique sarcastique et était sur le point de lancer une réplique pleine d'esprit au garçon si ce n'était pas pour l'intervention de Scott.

'' Ok ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?''

Allison se tourna aussitôt vers moi avec soupir en accord avec Stiles me faisant regarder Scott avec désintérêt. La brune m'avait vaguement raconter la sentence de Scott pour s'être fait pris avec Stiles et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander comment leurs parents pouvaient faire avec ces deux. Ils étaient la difficulté à eux-même. Je pouvais facilement comprendre pourquoi la mère de Scott lui avait interdit Stiles. Bien, il était évident que cela était un vœu pieux considérant la présence de ladite garçon aux côtés de Scott.

''Tu as un examen de rattrapage ?'' Lui rappela la brune avec un regard pointu récoltant un roulement des yeux et un soupir du garçon. Je détournais rapidement les yeux dans l'ennui comme je vis Allison atteindre la main de Scott à travers le plateau avant qu'elle lui donna un regard sérieux.''Promets-moi.''

Ils fermèrent les yeux pendant un instant me faisant lever les yeux au ciel à leurs étalages. Je savais combien l'idée de Scott redoublé l'une de ses classes inquiétait Allison mais je ne pouvais pas trouver l'intérêt en moi de me soucier. Cela était probablement un mystère de la datation que je ne pouvais pas saisir.

Seulement, passer ce test semblait être la dernière chose sur l'esprit du garçon comme il se retourna soudainement vers moi avec intensité me prenant pas surprise.''S'il fait quoi que ce soit, tu coures dans l'autre sens.''

Je ne pouvais pas cacher mon choc ni la surprise au regard de réelle préoccupation gisant dans les yeux de chiot du garçon. Honnêtement, je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi il se souciait. J'étais probablement la personne la plus dure avec lui. Surtout depuis que je connaissais sa nature et pourtant, on était là.

Je tentais de reprendre un air composé en affichant un air faussement irrité pour couvrir mes émotions comme je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine en signe de défense.''Je n'ai pas besoin d'être dorloté. Je peux facilement prendre soin de moi-même.''

Scott était bien conscient de ce fait. Il savait qu'Hailee était probablement la plus à même de leur groupe pour se défendre contre une chose surnaturel mais elle restait encore une simple humaine et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser combien il se blâmerait si il était à quelque test sommaire quand elle était entrain de mettre sa vie en danger pour aller parler avec Jackson. De plus, il se souciait réellement de la brune. Elle avait été là dans le passé quand même Stiles n'avait pas été suffisant pour l'aider à surmonter les épreuves. Sans parler, qu'elle était une partie de la famille d'Allison et il savait combien elles représentaient l'une pour l'autre. Hailee avait peut-être une manière différente de le montrer mais elle se souciait et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Scott.

''Hailee.'' Appela Scott gravement en donnant un bref regard sur Allison me forçant à regarder le duo dans la légère confusion avant qu'il reprit.''Si tu te fais mal tandis que je suis occupé d'un test stupide, quelqu'un va devoir s'occuper de moi.''

C'était à ce moment que je savais réellement que les choses avaient pris une toute nouvelle tournure. L'air grave sur les visages des trois autres étaient assez pour me convaincre. Les lignes de batailles étaient définitivement placés. Seulement, à l'inverse de tous, je ne savais toujours pas où je me trouvais. Les réactions de ce genre venant de Scott ou n'importe qui d'autre me confondaient au plus profond de moi et je ne savais pas si je pourrais tenir à leurs côtés. Nous n'étions pas qualifier pour tout ça. En revanche, notre famille ? Ils l'étaient.

Cependant, ma mère m'avait dit que j'avais encore beaucoup à apprendre et quoi de mieux pour apprendre que de faire face à face à Jackson. Je n'avais peut-être pas encore choisi de côté mais je savais que j'allais faire tout ce qui était en mon possible pour aider Jackson.

''Je serais prudente.'' Assurais-je en hochant ma tête vers le garçon mais je pouvais encore voir son regard sceptique.

Je n'étais pas habitué à recevoir ce genre de préoccupation et je pouvais déjà voir combien cela était exténuant. Je ne voulais pas être dorloter. Cela n'était pas quelque chose qui faisait parti de mon ADN et encore moins de mon héritage. Nous n'étions pas faible et encore moins maintenant.

''S'il fait quoi que ce soit … ''

''Comme ?'' le coupais-je sèchement clairement ennuyé par son insistance maintenant.

'' Quoi que ce soit … étrange ou bizarre … '' Commença le garçon avec insistance en listant une définition mais Stiles ne tarda pas à le poussé du chemin avant de se coincer littéralement dans l'étagère dans un état hyperactif.

'' Quoi que ce soit de mauvais !'' S'écria Stiles dans un murmure/cri en collant sa tête à travers le plateau pour regarder activement entre Allison et moi.

Je secouais la tête avec un soupir au agissement du garçon et Allison semblait partagé mon point de vue comme elle roula ouvertement des yeux avant de coller la paume de sa main sur le visage du garçon pour le repousser. Stiles recula sous la force de la poussée et manqua presque de faire tomber son livre des mains avant de se rattraper rapidement pour ne pas faire un fou de lui-même.

Je secouais à nouveau ma tête dans un état consterné à tout le tapage que le garçon avait fait et jeta rapidement un regard autour de nous pour vérifier que nous n'avions pas été repérer avant de reporter mon attention sur les deux garçons. Nous échangions tous des regards grave avant que je donnais un rapide hochement de tête à l'attention de Scott et fus la première à me séparer.

Je franchissais les portes de la bibliothèque avant de commencer à marcher à travers les couloirs à la recherche de Jackson mais l'entente de talons claquant contre le sol me stoppa dans mes étapes. Je me retournais dans la méfiance simplement pour froncer mes sourcils à la vue d'Allison faisant rapidement son chemin dans ma direction.

Je cherchais instantanément des yeux les caméras avant de donner un regard ennuyé sur la brune quand elle s'arrêta à ma hauteur.''Tu es au courant que je suis partie la première pour ne pas se faire prendre, non ? Autrement dit, ta présence ici va contre tout le plan initial, bien.''

'' Tu pensais sincèrement que j'allais te laisser allé là-bas toute seule ?'' Rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourcil haussé avec attitude me faisant lever les yeux au ciel dans l'agacement.

Allison de toute les personnes devraient savoir combien la préoccupation m'exaspérait. Encore plus maintenant. Je pouvais me débrouiller seule. De plus, c'était Jackson. En dépit de ce qu'il était, il restait toujours le même garçon pour moi. Contrairement à Isaac, Jackson avait toujours été ce petit connard arrogant dont je m'étais accommodé.

''Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dis ?'' Cassais-je avec ennui avant de rouler des yeux comme je faisais demi-tour et héla par-dessus mon épaule.''Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter, Allison !''

Je reprenais ma recherche du garçon étoile et ne tarda pas à le repérer faire son chemin dans les vestiaires des garçons. Je jetais un regard prudent derrière moi avant de me retourner en relâchant un souffle profond.

 _Aller ! Ce n'était que Jackson. Il était toujours le même connard arrogant ! Mon ami ! Pas cette créature monstrueuse tuant des gens._

Je hochais la tête en confirmation de mes pensées avant de faire à mon tour mon chemin vers les vestiaires. Je m'arrêtais devant la porte close en espérant que le garçon se trouvait actuellement seul à l'intérieur avant d'atteindre pour la poignée. Je faisais une légère pause avec ma main en suspend au-dessus du bouton pour jeter un dernier regard méfiant par-dessus mon épaule avant de pousser la porte ouverte.

''Jackson ?''

Pendant ce temps, Allison avait actuellement un combat interne sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait suivit après Hailee et se tenait maintenant à la portée d'écoute des vestiaires tout en évitant les caméras sur les murs. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Hailee s'aventurer avec Jackson sans aucune sauvegarde.

En fait, depuis qu'Hailee était celle qui venait la plupart du temps avec les stratégies, elle aurait pensé que ce serait elle qui aurait proposé cette idée mais pour une raison quelconque, Hailee avait décidé de la jouer téméraire. Elle semblait avoir une confiance innée en Jackson et Allison ne pouvait pas vraiment caché sa surprise ainsi que son irritation. Si elle s'était résolu a accepter le caractère compliqué d'Hailee cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas toujours en accord avec elle. Surtout en ce moment. Jackson pouvait être leur ami mais il était encore dangereux et Allison était vraiment confuse sur la réaction de la brune. Hailee n'était pas la plus indulgente quant en il venait aux créatures surnaturelles et pourtant, elle était là. À soutenir Jackson quant elle était incapable de rester aux côtés d'Isaac.

Allison savait que la situation était beaucoup plus compliquée comme les sentiments de la brune pour l'autre loup-garou était encore différent de ceux qu'elle avait pour Jackson mais encore. Cela devrait être encore plus fort et pourtant, Hailee résistait d'avantage. Et quelque chose lui disait que la brune n'avait pas fini de se battre contre ses sentiments.

Retour dans les vestiaires. Je marchais lentement à travers les rangées de casiers à la recherche du garçon. Je savais qu'il se trouvait ici depuis que je l'avais vu entrer quelque minutes auparavant. Le son de l'eau percutant une surface me parvenu aux oreilles et je fronçais légèrement mes sourcils avant de faire lentement mon chemin à l'arrière de la salle pour les douches.

''Jackson ?'' Appelais-je à nouveau comme je pouvais voir l'entrée ouverte des douches avant de passer curieusement ma tête.

Je m'attelais à garder mon rythme cardiaque vers le bas comme je contrôlais mon anxiété et avança d'avantage avant de sursauter malgré moi à l'entente de la voix de Jackson.'' Ici !''

Je faisais instantanément volte-face simplement pour élargir mes yeux dans le choc avant de me retourner vivement en me cachant mes yeux à la vue de Jackson nu comme un ver. Maintenant, je pouvais définitivement entendre mon cœur battre furieusement contre ma poitrine. Cela était une image que je ne pourrais certainement pas oublier. Pas parce qu'il était affreusement chaud mais parce que cela était la dernière chose que je voulais voir.

''Quelque chose ne va pas ?'' Entendis-je le garçon crier à travers le son courant de la douche en court d'exécution et je fronçais d'avantage mes sourcils dans l'incrédulité.

''Oui !'' M'exclamais-je en prenant un couple de pas pour me reposer contre l'un des murs du vestiaire et aussi loin que possible des douches.'' T-tu aurais pu me prévenir, perv !''

Honnêtement, je commençais sincèrement à regretter d'avoir accepter de parler avec le garçon. Je retirais rapidement ma main de mon visage dans l'intention de quitter quand j'entendis le bruit de l'eau étant coupée. Je gelais dans mes étapes avec un regard de pur appréhension avant de sentir mon cœur devenir de plus en plus rapide comme le son des pas du garçon se firent entendre non loin derrière moi.

''Tu es celle qui a marché dans le vestiaire des garçons. De plus, à ma recherche. À moins que tu recherchais encore après ce perdant ?'' Déclara envieusement Jackson comme il marchait à travers l'eau courant dans le drain.

Je cochais ma mâchoire à son implication d'Isaac avant d'avaler la bile se formant dans ma gorge comme je pouvais l'entendre se rapprocher. Une partie de moi me poussait à sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Seulement, l'autre partie, celle encore sous la coupe de ma mère me remémora ces mots d'hier soir et je savais que je ne pouvais pas abandonner aussi facilement.

''Non ! Je cherchais bien pour toi.'' Soutenais-je froidement entre mes dents avant de serrer mes poings en balle comme je pouvais sentir les tremblements m'assaillir quand les poils de mon cou se hérissèrent.

Je fermais aussitôt mes yeux en combattant mon envie de quitter l'endroit et me força à me rappeler qu'il était Jackson et non, une menace.

Cependant, sa prochaine question semblait suffit à me décider. Si s'était le ton sombre qu'il avait employé ou mon instinct me criant de m'enfuir, je ne savais mais dès l'instant où les mots quittaient ses lèvres, je prenais des pas rapides vers la sortie.''Tu voulais parler de quelque chose ?''

''Nous pouvons parler plus tard.'' Assurais-je comme je pouvais maintenant sentir le garçon derrière moi et je ne tardais pas à prendre un autre pas en avant vers la sortie

seulement, il semblerait que Jackson en avait décidé autrement comme il me barra soudainement la route avec son bras proche de mon visage.''Non. parlons maintenant.''

Je faisais instantanément une pause dans la méfiance avant de regarder son bras humide et le remonta des yeux avant de me retourner pour lui faire face. Je tentais de faire abstraction de la panique me submergeant comme le garçon me piégea en posant ses deux mains du côté de ma tête, me collant au mur et plongea mes orbes noisette dans ses prunelles bleu-argent avec confiance.

 _Il était Jackson. Jackson. Pas le Kanima. Se souvenir, Hailee ! Ne lui fais pas de mal !_

Je réprimais mon instinct premier de le battre hors de moi et serra ma mâchoire dans l'inconfort à sa proximité. Mon sentiment d'anxiété resurgit et je devais tout faire pour ne pas me perdre à travers le son terrifiant de mon rythme cardiaque dans mes oreilles.

''Ce n'est … ce n'est pas le moment. Je-je … dois y aller en … ''

'' Oh, non, non, tu ne le fais pas. Non, tu as des notes parfaites. Tu peux sauter une classe.'' M'interrompit rapidement Jackson comme il me tenait au piège avant de baisser soudainement ses yeux sur ma poitrine avec étonnement. Il pouvait entendre mon cœur battant follement contre ma cage thoracique. Seulement, il semblait nettement plus confus par le fait qu'il pouvait l'entendre que par la raison de son emballement.''Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Ton cœur bat comme un fou.''

Je m'efforçais de rester aussi calme que possible en dépit de la situation et essaya de contrôler mon rythme cardiaque comme ma mère m'avait appris mais la proximité de Jackson et le regard sombre dans ses yeux ne faisait rien pour me faciliter la tâche. Il semblait à peine lui-même et je devais tout faire pour ne pas céder à mon instinct premier. Ce serait tellement facile pour moi de le repousser. De me battre comme ma mère m'avait appris mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je ne voulais pas provoquer le garçon et encore moins me mesurer à lui. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais pensé quand j'avais accepté de lui parler. Tout ce que je voulais était de l'aider et je me retrouvais maintenant piégé.

Isaac essayait en vain de se concentrer sur la conférence de leur professeur. Il tapait son stylo contre le bord de sa table pour se retenir de jeter un autre coup d'œil sur la place vide à l'avant de la classe mais il finit à nouveau par céder à ses envies. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Hailee de manquer un cours et encore moins celui de l'histoire du monde. Il sentait la frustration grandir dans sa poitrine comme il repensait à ses mots de plutôt. Elle ne voulait pas d'être son ami. Elle ne l'avait jamais voulu. En fait, elle n'était pas si différente de Lydia Martin.

Non, il savait que c'était un mensonge. Peu importe combien, il se disait qu'il la détestait, au final, cela restait un mensonge. Comme en ce moment, il devrait probablement être en colère contre la brune argent mais tout ce qu'il pouvait pensé était à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire du soucis pour elle. Et il ne pourrait probablement jamais arrêter de se soucier d'elle. Peu importe combien il tentait de se convaincre du contraire.

Bientôt, il remarqua son claquement de stylo devenir de plus en plus rapide et il baissa sur sa main avec un froncement de sourcils pour réaliser contre son claquement ressemblait étrangement à celui d'un rythme cardiaque. Il concentra aussitôt son audition. Abattant tout les autres sons hormis celui du rythme cardiaque. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer d'avantage avant d'élargir ses yeux dans la crainte à l'entente d'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop.'' _ **Laisse-moi aller, Jackson.**_ ''

''Je pensais que tu voulais parler.'' S'enquit Jackson en arquant sa tête sur le côté dans l'interrogation et je profitais de sa légère distraction pour m'extirper de son bras avant de le contourner.

Je gardais mes yeux rivés sur le garçon dans la méfiance avant de jeter mon dévolu sur la porte close. Maintenant, je reconnaissais que s'était peut-être une mauvaise idée d'avoir refouler Allison. Même-ci je pouvais facilement prendre le garçon, l'idée d'avoir une sauvegarde aurait toujours été apprécier.

''Je … '' Je reculais à nouveau en gardant mes yeux sur la porte et tenta de passer autour du garçon simplement pour presque trébuché sur mes pieds. Je me rattrapais rapidement avant de reporter mon attention sur Jackson.'' … j'ai changé d'avis.''

Seulement, Jackson semblait d'un tout autre avis comme il continua à me suivre, me rappelant d'un serpent entourant sa proie. Il était encore humide de sa douche et surtout extrêmement nu. Quelque chose que je n'étais pas vraiment très à l'aise avec.''Tu es sûr ?'' Demanda-t-il comme il continua de marcher dans ma direction.''Parce que tu as l'air un peu stressés. Est-ce que cela à avoir avec ta famille ? Hm ? Avec ta mère ? Ou peut-être avec Allison ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu restes avec eux. Tu penses vraiment pouvoir échapper à ton héritage ? Tu n'es pas comme nous, Hailee. Tu ne le seras jamais. Tu es une psycho chasseuse de loups-garous et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu rejoignes les rangs comme un bon petit soldat.''

Je secouais la tête en tentant de bloquer ses mots. Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Il avait tort. Il avait forcément tort. Je n'étais pas comme Kate. Il ne pouvait pas avoir raison. Je n'étais pas elle. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser m'atteindre. Jamais.''Arrête. Juste _ARRÊTE, JACKSON_!''

Je faisais un effort surhumain de me garder en échec mais cela était beaucoup plus dur que je le pensais comme je sentis bientôt une larme de fuite dans le coin de mon œil. Je me sentais faible et méprisable en ce moment. Mais pire encore, je savais qu'une part de ses mots devaient être vrais. Je savais que je finirais par faire un choix et cela ne serait probablement pas en faveur de Scott.

Mon regard se porta aussitôt sur la porte et je réfléchissais rapidement sur un moyen de me faufiler sans blesser Jackson mais j'étais à peine capable de faire quoique ce soit en ce moment. Je pouvais sentir mes membres et ma détermination me lâcher comme les mots durs du garçon miroitaient encore dans mon esprit.

''Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Hailee, hmm … Quand ce pathétique ami Scott ou même le fossoyeur se jetteront sur toi ?'' Grogna furieusement Jackson comme son corps secoua de colère avant de se jeter soudainement sur moi me prenant totalement par surprise.''Ils ont tué votre tante. Ils ont presque tué Lydia. Qui pense-tu va être le prochain, hmm ? Pas toi. Ni Allison Non, non, il ne peut pas être vous deux, parce que tu es forte, c'est ça ? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu te dis, hmm ? « "Tu es différente et tu peux tout contrôler. » Eh bien, si c'est ce que tu crois, alors tu es déjà morte. Je juste … j'espère juste ta mère t'a enseigné des mouvements pour te protéger.''

Je rétrécissais mon regard sur le garçon à ses mots de pur mépris avant d'élargir mes yeux à la vue de la main lever de Jackson. Ses griffes étaient ressortit et il ne tarda pas à les approcher de mon visage, les passant lentement sur mon visage avant de descendre le long de mon cou me forçant à me repousser contre le mur le plus loin possible du garçon. C'était tout ce que j'avais besoin pour me décider. Ce n'était plus une question de le blesser ou pas. Jackson était actuellement un danger et je devais me protéger. Parce que ma mère m'avait actuellement enseigné comment me défendre.

''En réalité, elle a.''

Je ne lui laissais même pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage sur mes mots comme je m'emparais de son bras tendu avant de le tordre en le repoussant de toute mes forces. Seulement, j'avais mal calculer mon mouvement comme le garçon m'emporta dans sa chute au sol. J'atterrissais sur le dessus du garçon avec un petit cri et s'était quand je remarquais l'expression de choc et de surprise sur le visage du garçon.

''Hailee ? Que fais-tu ici ?"

Cependant, je n'avais même pas le temps de répondre comme la porte des vestiaires fut jetée ouverte. Je regardais avec des yeux large comme je vis Isaac bouillonnant à travers l'entrebâillement comme il prit connaissance de notre position.''Obtenir l'enfer loin d'elle !''

Je remontais rapidement sur mes pieds comme Isaac attrapa soudainement Jackson par le cou et l'envoya aussi fort qu'il pouvait loin de moi.

Je n'avais même pas le temps d'enregistrer ce qu'il se passait comme je fus bientôt contenu dans une paire de bras familière et je me laissais bercer dans le confort de l'étreinte d'Isaac comme les larmes menaçaient de refaire surface.

Seulement, l'étreinte ne dura pas longtemps comme Jackson refit rapidement surface avant de saisir Isaac par derrière et l'arracha de ma portée. Je reculais dans le choc et l'incrédulité avant de lâcher un cri comme je vis Isaac frappé une rangée de casier. Je me forçais en dehors de mon état paniqué pour faire un pas vers le garçon mais me stoppa à la vue de Jackson. Il avait finalement mis sur une paire de short rouge de sport et semblait maintenant dans une rage pure. Il s'élança sur Isaac en haletant de colère et le jeta à nouveau mais cette fois, dans les douches. Jackson s'avança à son tour dans les douches et releva Isaac par sa chemise pour le claquer dans le mur, ne lui laissant aucune chance de reprendre de ses dernières attaques.

Je cherchais frénétiquement autour à la recherche d'un moyen d'aider Isaac quand le bruit du béton se fissurant m'interpella de nouveau sur la lutte. J'écarquillais mes yeux comme Isaac grogna de frustration avant de jeter un coup de tête à Jackson. Seulement, le garçon était plus coriace et Isaac envoya la tête de Jackson à nouveau dans le mur. Jackson trébucha du coup et Isaac leva les yeux vers moi en prenant un souffle.

Cependant, cela semblait être une erreur comme Jackson en profita pour s'élancer sur Isaac, l'envoyant claquer dans le mur. Mon regard s'écarquilla d'avantage quand je vis Isaac couler sur le sol laissant un mur brisé derrière lui et je m'apprêtais à m'élancer pour l'aider mais Jackson se tourna à nouveau vers moi. Il prit un couple de pas menaçant dans ma direction mais un mouvement par-dessus l'épaule du garçon m'interpella. Isaac sauta sur ses pieds avant de frapper brutalement Jackson par derrière, l'envoyant volé en avant. Jackson glissa sur le sol, râpant son dos nu dans le processus et je me tenais dans un coin depuis que j'étais définitivement pas de taille pour intervenir dans cette lutte.

Soudain, Jackson ramassa l'un des poids de musculation se trouvant à ses côtés comme il se redressa et le jeta de toute ses forces sur Isaac. Mon regard s'envola dans la panique comme je vis Isaac le rattraper avec un grognement animal avant que j'apercevais Jackson profiter de cette distraction pour se relever sur ses pieds. Il lança un nouveau poids dans la poitrine d'Isaac, le frappant de plein fouet. Le garçon recula de quelque pas sous la force du coup et frappa le mur, emportant le distributeur de serviette avec lui.

Isaac lâcha le poids, le sortant hors de la voie tandis que Jackson se jeta sur lui dans l'intention de lui frapper la tête dans l'évier mais Isaac reprit rapidement le dessus et claqua la tête du garçon sur le lavabo en premier.

Le bruit de la porcelaine se brisant était assourdissant comme Isaac descendit pour s'emparer à nouveau du garçon.

Seulement, l'eau le frappa en plein visage et donna à Jackson le temps pour se retourner.

Je sentis ma poitrine devenir de plus en plus erratique comme Jackson débuta Isaac de ses pieds, le jetant sur le sol avant de passer sur le dessus. Les deux garçons luttaient maintenant à même le sol, tenant l'un sur l'autre dans l'espoir d'emporter l'autre vers le bas.

Ils étaient complètement trempés de l'eau de l'évier et je me lançais sur le dos de Jackson pour essayer de le sortir d'Isaac simplement pour être jeter en arrière avec force. Je glissais sur plusieurs mètres avant de rencontrer le mur de plein fouet avec un gémissement douloureux.

Le regard d'Isaac se porta aussitôt sur moi dans l'inquiétude et je le vis resserrer sa prise sur Jackson dans la colère avant de le pousser hors de lui à l'aide de ses jambes. Jackson retomba dur sur le sol avant de me forcer à me redresser dans la peur comme il s'empara d'Isaac avant de l'envoyer à travers la porte close. Isaac glissa de quelque mètres sur le sol et Jackson suivit rapidement après lui comme il se jeta à nouveau sur le garçon.

Bientôt, les voix de Scott et Stiles me parvenaient aux oreilles et je me précipitais en dehors des vestiaires pour apercevoir Isaac luttant becs et ongles contre l'emprise des deux garçons. Je remarquais Erica qui semblait avoir le même problème à contenir Jackson.

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?'' S'écria soudainement M. Harris en regardant la lutte des garçons dans l'incrédulité avant qu'il remarqua les dégâts dans les vestiaires.''Hé! Assez! Assez. '' Cria à nouveau l'homme comme il vit les deux garçons luttant encore pour se rendre à l'autre.

Je donnais un regard alarmé sur Isaac et Scott en signe d'avertissement quand je repérais Allison faire son chemin vers nous. Son regard ahurit se posa instantanément sur moi et elle ne tarda pas à me rejoindre avec une expression soucieuse.

''Que pensez-vous que vous faites, idiots ? Jackson! Du calme !'' Claqua à nouveau Harris en signant à Jackson qui luttait toujours contre l'étreinte d'Erica et je donnais rapidement un regard sur Allison comme elle semblait encore confuse sur toute la situation simplement pour me rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Je fronçais mes sourcils à la vue de Matt à ses côtés et sentis à nouveau mes poils se dresser le long de mon cou avant d'être à nouveau interpeller par M. Harris.

''M. Lahey ? McCall, vous voulez vous expliquez ?'' Les deux restèrent muet comme Isaac respirait encore sous l'effet de la lutte et Harris se tourna soudainement vers moi et Stiles dans l'attente d'une réponse.''Argent ? Stilinski !''

Allison se raidit sous le regard de notre professeur tandis que je gardais mes yeux rivés sur Isaac dans le soucis. Je ne savais même pas comment il avait su où je me trouvais ni même pourquoi il était intervenu mais cela allait rendre les choses encore plus difficile pour moi.

Il était censé me détester pas venir à mon secours comme-ci j'étais une quelconque demoiselle en détresse. Bien, même-ci je devais admettre que son aide avait été apprécier. Encore une fois, le garçon arrivait à me faire me sentir étrangement contradictoire et je cochais ma mâchoire dans l'irritation.

Soudain, ma tablette se trouvait dans mon champs de vision et je baissais mon regard sur l'objet avec un froncement de sourcils avant de regarder Matt d'autant plus agacé par son intrusion.

''Tu l'as laissé tomber.'' Déclara-t-il légèrement maladroit.

arracha la tablette de sa portée et la pointa avec irritation sur Jackson.''Toi et toi … '' Dit-il comme il passa de Jackson à Isaac avant de faire une pause comme une meilleure idée lui traversa l'esprit.''... En fait … vous tous … '' Il pointa maintenant à chacun d'entre-nous y compris Matt, ne m'inspirant rien de bon.''... Détention. Trois heures.''

Puis, il passa brusquement la tablette dans les mains de Stiles avant de piétiner de retour vers sa classe. Je tournais aussitôt ma tête vers l'ensemble de notre groupe et retenu un gémissement d'exaspération. Cela n'allait pas bien se terminé.


	24. -Line of battles-

Honnêtement, lorsque la sonnerie de fin journée retentit, la seule chose que je désirais le plus était de pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Seulement, depuis que nous avions tous eu cette détention collective, je devais me rendre à la bibliothèque avec Allison et les autres. Notre entrée dans la bibliothèque était incroyablement maladroite et surtout, tendu. Je repérais Scott et Stiles s'asseoir sur une table dans le fond tandis qu'Erica et Isaac marchèrent sur le coin opposé. Cela ne laissait plus que deux places de libre et autant dire que cela était le dernier endroit où je voulais être.

Je jetais un regard sur Allison simplement pour laisser un grognement passé mes lèvres comme je suivis son dos faire son chemin en face de Jackson et à côté de Matt. Je donnais un regard sale sur le garçon brun avant de regarder avec infraction le siège libre à côté de celui que Jackson occupait. Ses mots froids et dures resurgir dans mon esprit et je cochais ma mâchoire avec ennui.

Mon regard darda entre les trois tables toute plus repoussante les unes que les autres avant que je secouais ma tête dans la frustration et décida de prendre place à la dernière table vide. Je pouvais sentir les yeux sur moi comme je m'attelais à sortir un ensemble de manuel pour passé le temps et bientôt, je fis un contact visuel avec Allison simplement pour la voir me donner un regard anxieux. Je l'ignorais ouvertement avant de reporter mon attention sur mes livres simplement pour être interrompu par la voix méprisante de Jackson. '' Nous ne pouvons pas être en détention ensemble. J'ai une ordonnance d'interdiction contre ses abrutis.''

'' Tout ces abrutis ?'' Demanda M. Harris en nous balayant brièvement d'un regard ennuyé me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

Il y avait vraiment que ce professeur pour entretenir ce genre de conversation. La plupart des lycée avaient des enseignants normaux mais non, nous, nous devions avoir M. Harris et le coach Finstock.

'' Non. Nous … idiot.'' Intervenu Stiles en signant à lui-même et Scott se trouvant sur son côté.

'' Très bien, vous deux … avec Mlle. Argent-Jenkins !''

Je relevais instantanément ma tête de mon livre à cela avec des yeux larges et regarda les deux abrutis avant de faire un contact visuel maladroit avec Isaac. Je pouvais voir que le garçon avait déjà ses yeux rivés sur moi et je devais tout faire pour ne pas penser aux moments que j'avais partagé avec lui. La préoccupation était visible sur son visage angélique et je détournais rapidement le regard pour rouler mes yeux à la vue d'Allison envoyant des regards entre Isaac et moi.

Isaac ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de l'état de Hailee. Elle semblait capter toute son attention partout où elle allait et aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception. Seulement, en ce moment, il était incroyablement inquiet. L'image de Jackson aussi proche d'elle flasha à nouveau dans son esprit et il serra les dents dans la colère comme il jeta un regard meurtrier sur le garçon.

Le bruit de chaises étant tirées attira de nouveau l'attention d'Isaac sur la brune et il ne pouvait pas cacher son regard d'envie de son visage.

''Dieu, tu es tellement pathétique. Tu es au courant qu'elle ne te verra jamais, bien ? Même sans ça, elle reste l'ennemi, Isaac.'' Murmura Erica à ses côtés dans le mépris récoltant un éclat d'Isaac.

Isaac lâcha un faible grognement sur la blonde avant de remarquer le regard curieux de Scott dans sa direction comme il l'attrapa regarder en direction de Hailee. Il jeta un regard noir sur la blonde à ses côtés depuis que s'était sa faute.

Je sentis bientôt une paire de prunelles brûlant dans mon côté et je détachais à nouveau mes yeux de mon livre pour apercevoir Scott avec sa mâchoire serré tandis qu'il jeta des éclats meurtriers en direction de Jackson.

Je suivais son regard dans la compréhension et sentis à nouveau le sentiment d'humiliation lorsque je regardais le garçon blond assit en face d'Allison. Ses mots avaient laissé plus de traces que je l'aurais souhaité et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il avait raison. En fait, il avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Seulement, j'étais encore assez stupide pour me voiler la face. Je ne voulais pas encore choisir de côté. Du moins, pas maintenant.

'' Je vais le tuer.'' Le grognement de Scott m'extirpa en dehors de mes pensées et je jetais un regard prudent sur le garçon comme Stiles posa ses yeux sur Jackson.

Sérieusement ? C'était tout ce qui venait à leurs esprits en ce moment ? Stiles avait déjà suggérer cette idée et nous avions convenu que cela n'était pas un bon plan. En fait, si je me souvenais bien, Scott avait été celui à me soutenir et maintenant, il voulait se défouler sur le garçon ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Ce n'était pas comme-ci il avait attaqué Allison ou quoique ce soit. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être aussi en colère.

''Non, tu ne le feras pas.'' Objecta instantanément Stiles me confondant avant qu'il continua en me donnant un regard en attente me faisant hausser un sourcil dans l'interrogation. Le garçon secoua la tête à mon manque d'aide et reprit en se retournant vers son ami en murmurant avec conviction.''Tu vas découvrir qui le contrôle et ensuite, tu vas aider pour le sauver.''

Je secouais la tête à cette conversation de déjà vu et reporta mon attention sur Jackson simplement pour écarquiller les yeux comme il fit un contact direct avec moi. Une pulsion d'adrénaline me submergea malgré moi et bientôt, plusieurs paires d'yeux étaient réglés sur moi dans le soucis et l'interrogation.

Seulement, une seule paire d'yeux bleu-gris argent semblait captiver mon attention et j'avalais la bile se formant dans ma gorge avant de casser à part de notre échange avec Jackson comme un nouveau grognement de Scott m'interpella. Je tournais ma tête vers le garçon brun et le trouva à donner un éclat foudroyant en direction du blond.''Non, tu avais raison. Tuons-le !''

''Ooh … non.'' Gémit Stiles me faisant lui donner un regard ennuyé.

Les commentaires n'aidaient certainement pas la situation. Je pouvais voir que Scott fixait toujours Jackson avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait rassembler et je décidais d'agir avant que cela tournait pour le pire. J'avais déjà assisté à un combat de créatures surnaturelles et je ne voulais en aucun me retrouver à nouveau dans cette position.

Sans vraiment réfléchir sur mes actions, je déplaçais toute mon attention de mon manuel sur Scott et traversa la table avec ma main pour la reposer sur celle du garçon brun. Le loup-garou cassa aussitôt sa tête dans ma direction à mon touché avant de poser ses yeux de chiot confus sur nos mains. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur en concentrant son regard sur moi et je me contentais de rouler des yeux dans l'ennui.

''Ne pas en faire tout un drame.'' Cassais-je d'un ton impassible avant de retirer ma main de la sienne pour me concentrer de nouveau sur mon manuel.

Je pouvais toujours sentir les regards occasionnels sur ma forme mais je faisais abstraction la plupart du temps. Ce n'était pas vraiment le temps pour ça. Nous devions encore comprendre comment ramener Jackson de sa phase surnaturelle. Sans parler que j'avais encore même propre questions.

En pensant à cela, je détachais mes yeux de mes devoirs et reposa toute mon attention sur Isaac sans même m'en apercevoir. Je prenais pleinement dans ses fonctionnalités. Son beau sourire, sa mâchoire anguleuse et sa peau de porcelaine quand soudain, il se tourna vers moi. Je détournais rapidement mon regard dans l'embarras simplement pour rencontrer l'expression curieuse de Scott avant d'être comme d'habitude agacé par l'intervention de Stiles.

''Okkkk !'' Traîna le garçon en dardant entre Scott et moi avec un regard confondu avant de reprendre avec sarcasme.''Donc, je vais ignorer ce qui se passe ici et demander poser les questions importante ici.'' Nous tournions simultanément nos regards ennuyés sur le garçon spathique simplement pour le voir regarder par-dessus la table d'Isaac et Erica.'' Et si c'était Matt ? Je veux dire, cette chose entière revient à la vidéo, n'est-ce pas ?''

Je tournais ma tête en direction du dite garçon et ne pouvais pas ignorer le sentiment d'inconfort que je ressentais toujours autour de lui. Depuis la première fois où je l'avais rencontré, mon instinct m'avait toujours crier de courir en sa présence mais il n'était pas un être surnaturel. Et encore moins, une menace. De plus, je ne voyais pas de motif le reliant aux meurtres. Je veux dire, pourquoi il voudrait tuer l'un des chasseurs travaillant avec nos parents à Allison et moi ? Cela n'avait définitivement aucun sens.

Scott semblait d'accord avec moi comme il se tourna vers Stiles avec scepticisme.''Je ne pense pas. Danny a dit que Matt était celui qui a trouvé les deux heures manque de séquences.''

'' Exactement !'' S'écria soudainement Stiles me faisant atteindre pour le garçon à travers la table.

Je le frappais à l'arrière de son crâne d'un coup sec lui soutirant un gémissement douloureux avant qu'il se tourna vers en se frottant l'arrière de sa tête avec des yeux larges. Je me contentais de hausser les épaules dans l'indifférence avant qu'un léger sourire orna mes lèvres. Je ne me lasserais probablement jamais de faire ça pour le garçon.

Je ne réalisais pas que notre échange silencieux était observé jusqu'à ce que Scott donna un regard d'avertissement en direction de Stiles avant qu'il signa la table à notre opposée. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils dans la confusion à son geste avant de suivre son regard simplement pour approfondir mon froncement à la vue d'Isaac jetant des éclats sur Stiles.

Seulement, à ma plus grande surprise, Stiles semblait à peine sourciller comme il lâcha un petit reniflement avant de se tourner de nouveau vers nous dans l'agitation.''Il essaye d'éloigner le soupçon de lui-même.''

Je penchais ma tête sur le côté dans l'approbation à son argument.'' Il a un point ici.''

Je jetais un coup d'œil sur la dite garçon pour chiffonner mon nez dans le doute à la vue de Matt traversant un sac de chips avec une expression ennuyée plâtré sur son visage. Je remarquais comment Allison semblait actuellement inconfortable et je lui donnais un regard compréhensif avant de me tourner de nouveau vers Scott et Stiles.

''Donc il fait tuer le père d'Isaac, un des chasseurs argent et le mécanicien travaillant sur ta jeep ?'' Demanda Scott visiblement toujours aussi sceptique et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de hocher la tête en accord.

Le point de Stiles était facilement discutable quand on le plaçait ainsi. Rien de tout cela ne s'additionnait.

''Vu comme ça, ça reste discutable.'' Convenais-je avec une légère grimace suscitant un air ahurit du garçon hyperactif avant qu'il pointa son doigt dans mon visage avec un froncement de sourcils agacé.

'' Mais de quel côté es-tu ?'' Cassa Stiles me faisant involontairement geler à son choix de mot.

Je fronçais mes sourcils en essayant de supprimer les mots venimeux de Jackson de mon esprit avant de concentrer de nouveau mon attention sur la conversation. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre le fil maintenant.

Scott semblait avoir remarqué mon malaise comme il relança le fil de la conversation.'' Pourquoi il ferait ça ?''

Le sentiment d'être observé me distrayais un moment et je n'avais pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que cela était probablement Isaac. Après tout, nous étions actuellement entrain de parler de son père.

Je tentais de faire abstraction de la sensation que me procurait les yeux curieux d'Isaac sur mon dos avant de rouler ouvertement des yeux au prochaine argument à peine crédible du garçon hyperactif.

''Parce que … '' J'observais Stiles donner un regard sale à l'arrière de la tête de Matt avant qu'il se tourna vers nous pour chuchoter dans l'agitation.'' … il est le _mal_.''

'' Mais bien sûr.'' Soupirais-je en m'appuyant contre le dossier de ma chaise avant de chercher pour Allison.

La brune semblait obtenir de plus en plus inconfortable comme Matt lui montrait certain cliché sur son appareil photo avant qu'elle se tourna vers moi dans la méfiance. Je haussais un sourcil dans l'intrigue mais elle se contenta de mimer un ''plus tard.'' avant de fausser son intérêt sur l'appareil photo.

Je levais les yeux dans la frustration et rencontra le regard de Scott avant qu'il signa en direction de Stiles avec ennui.'' Tu ne l'aime pas parce qu'il s'intéressait à Hailee et maintenant, il s'intéresse à Allison.''

Je fronçais mes sourcils dans la surprise avant de donner un regard incrédule sur le garçon brun à son choix de mots inconscient. Il venait juste de dire qu'un autre garçon s'intéressait à Allison et il semblait à peine ébranlé par l'information. C'était dans ce genre de moment que sa lenteur d'esprit me surprenait au plus haut point.

'' Yeah … '' Stiles me donna un regard de confusion comme il laissa sa phrase en suspend avant de hocher la tête dans l'attente que Scott percutait enfin sur sa déclaration. En vain.''Le type … me dérange. Et cela n'a rien avoir avec Hailee ou Allison.'' Le garçon se pencha dans sa chaise avec ses yeux toujours rivés sur Matt avant qu'il m'envoya un regard entendu.''Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Juste … regarder son visage.''

Je levais à nouveau les yeux en me pinçant le pont de mon nez avant de demander une nouvelle fois ce que je faisais ici comme je vis Matt proposé son paquet de chips en direction de Jackson. Ce dernier roula ouvertement ses yeux sur le garçon dans l'ennui avant de retourner sa mine renfrogné sur la table. Ouais, le garçon me dérangeait probablement autant que Stiles. Mais tout ces arguments ? Ils étaient à peine valable. Rien de ne le reliait aux meurtres et il était à peine une menace. Même Stiles pourrait probablement prendre sur lui et cela voulait dire beaucoup quand on prenait un bon coup d'œil sur le garçon spathique.

'' Toute autres théories ?'' Demanda Scott en reprenant un air sérieux comme il détacha ses yeux de Matt pour nous observer dans l'expectative.

Soudain, le raclement d'une chaise contre le sol nous interpella et je regardais Jackson se lever avec un profond froncement de sourcils. Il semblait en sueur et beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude.''Je dois aller aux toilettes.''

Il ramassa ses affaires dans la précipitation, m'inquiétant d'avantage tandis que M. Harris essayait de lui parler mais Jackson continua à marcher à travers les portes de la bibliothèques en ignorant ouvertement le professeur. L'homme se leva de sa place sur le bureau se trouvant un peu plus loin de nos propres tables et nous ordonna de rester à nos places avant de partir à la suite de Jackson.

Dès l'instant où M. Harris était hors de vue, Stiles et Scott se levèrent dans un bond avant de se ruer sur la table d'Erica et Isaac. Je secouais ma tête à leurs manque de discrétion quand je pouvais sentir l'ensemble de regards maintenant réglé sur moi. Je fronçais les sourcils en tournant ma tête en direction des garçons simplement pour avaler l'envie que je ressentais à la vue des yeux bleus me scrutant attentivement. Il était évident qu'Isaac s'attendait à ce que je suive les deux autres mais je ne pouvais pas le faire. J'avais été très clair au sujet de notre relation et me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui était déjà assez difficile pour moi, alors me retrouver à la même table ?

Je savais que je serais incapable de laisser hors de ma vie si je renouais avec lui et je me détestais tellement pour cela. Il me rendait dépendante et faible. Je ne comprenais pas la moitié de mes sentiments quand j'étais avec lui et cela était bien trop troublant pour moi.

J'étais tellement concentré sur Isaac que je ne remarquais même pas l'échange silencieux qu'Allison et Scott partagèrent en nous dévisageant chacun notre tours avant que la brune se leva de sa place et fit son chemin à mes côtés, laissant Matt à lui-même avec sa propre tablette.

Je me forçais à casser notre échange de regards et posa mon attention sur la brune dans la perplexité à sa présence avant de repérer ses yeux sur Isaac.

''Je ne veux pas en parler.'' Cassais-je instantanément en signe d'avertissement et Allison se tourna subitement vers moi avec un regard contrit.

La brune me dévisagea un long moment en silence, débattant avec elle-même si elle devait poussé ou non avant de reporter son attention sur Isaac. Je suivais son regard avec nostalgie avant de serrer mes lèvres dans une ligne serrée.

'' _Scott McCall, s'il vous plaît, veuillez vous rendre dans le bureau du principal._ ''

Je jetais aussitôt un regard sur Allison dans la panique comme je reconnaissais facilement la voix de ma tante et je pouvais voir une expression similaire d'inquiétude sur le visage de la brune. Cela ne pouvait pas être bon.

Scott se leva lentement de son siège en partageant un regard avec nous dans la nervosité avant de quitter pour voir ce que la mère d'Allison voulait.

Stiles jeta un nouveau regard sur Hailee et Allison avant de prendre place sur le siège en face d'Erica avant de regarder Isaac dans la curiosité. Il savait que lui et Hailee avait un passé commun et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se passait avec les deux. Après tout, Isaac avait pas hésité à affronter Jackson pour venir en aide à l'autre brune Argent. Sans parler, des regards de désir qu'il ne cessait de lui jeter à chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'elle ne regardait pas.

Il mordu dur sur l'intérieur de sa joue avant de jeter son attention sur le garçon comme Erica tapait activement sur son ordinateur à la recherche d'information sur le décès de Jackson.'' Alors … qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi et Hailee ?''

Le reniflement méprisant d'Erica était instantané comme elle leva brièvement ses yeux de son écran pour jeter un regard sale dans le chemin des deux argent avant de parler sans quitter son écran des yeux.''Cet abruti à été en amour avec cette garce dès le premier jour qu'il l'a rencontrer. Pathétique. Mais pourquoi cela t'intéresse ?''

Stiles ignora le ton jaloux et envieux que la blonde utilisait et reporta ses yeux larges sur Isaac dans l'incrédulité. Sérieusement ? Un autre loup-garou et une Argent ? Est-ce qu'ils n'avaient aucun sens de préservation ? Parce que dater un chasseur n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler de sain pour une créature comme lui. C'était comme-ci Scott et Isaac provoquaient le destin pour obtenir leurs culs remit à eux.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que cela était complètement différent avec Hailee. Si dans le cas de Scott, la famille d'Allison était le seul obstacles. Dans le cas d'Isaac, cela était définitivement plus grand. La brune n'accepterait jamais de s'associer avec l'un d'eux et Stiles venait même à douter d'elle parfois. C'était juste tellement difficile de lui faire confiance quant on savait qu'elle était plus une Argent qu'Allison ne sera jamais.

Scott lui avait raconté l'enfance d'Hailee ou du moins ce qu'Allison lui avait dit sur le super-entraînement que la brune avait subit durant son enfance et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet à ce sujet.

Si Allison avait choisit leurs côtés, Hailee n'avait aucune démarche pour se décider et Stiles craignait le pire. Il voulait sincèrement lui faire confiance mais elle l'avait dit elle-même à plusieurs reprise qu'elle n'était pas digne de confiance et il serait le plus grand idiot sur la terre si il ne l'écoutait pas.

Au fond de lui-même, il savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer à la fin mais il ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Pas parce qu'il était dans le déni mais parce qu'une partie espérait qu'il se trompait.

Un silence était soudainement tombé sur l'ensemble de la bibliothèque outre le son des doigts d'Erica frappant son clavier quand Jackson refit son entrée. Il se dirigea vers sa chaise encore plus pâle qu'auparavant. Je partageais un regard soucieux avec Allison avant de reporter mon attention sur le garçon blond dans la méfiance.

'' Hailee ?'' Chuchota Allison à mes côtés dans l'interrogation et je tournais ma tête vers elle pour la trouver à fixer Jackson avec nervosité.

Je secouais légèrement la tête avant de surveiller de près le garçon blond. Si il se transformait maintenant, cela pourrait très vite dégénérer et cela était la dernière chose que nous voulions. Surtout avec Erica et Isaac dans la pièce.

Je jetais aussitôt mon dévolu pour Stiles à la pensée et fronça légèrement les sourcils comme je vis la blonde montrer quelque chose à Isaac et Stiles à travers son écran. Mon froncement de sourcils ne fit que s'approfondir comme l'expression déjà sombre de Stiles s'assombrit d'avantage. Peu importe ce qui se trouvait sur cet ordinateur, il semblerait que cela soit quelque chose de grave.

Je donnais un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Allison pour l'interpeller et signa en direction de la table du trio quand le son d'une fermeture à glissière nous distrayais. C'était M. Harris. Nous commencions tous à se lever dans le soulagement pour ramasser nos propres affaires mais le rire cynique de notre professeur nous arrêta.

''Oh, non, je suis désolé.'' L'homme se stoppa dans son rire comme il nous regardait avec un sentiment de satisfaction jubilatoire.''Uh, oui, je pars. Mais aucun d'entre vous n'est. Vous pouvez aller quand vous avez fini avec le ré-rayonnage.'' Je réprimais un grognement exacerbé comme il tapota les deux chariots rempli de livres avec un sourire béat.''Profitez du reste de votre soirée.''

Je fusillais le dos fuyant de notre professeur avec amertume avant de rouler mes yeux en même temps que la plupart des adolescents se trouvant avec moi avant de retomber sur ma chaise dans l'ennui. Cette journée était sans fin.

Scott n'avait pas tardé à retourner de son petit entretien avec la mère d'Allison et nous avions tous choisit d'utiliser la tâche qu'Harris nous avait assigné comme une astuce pour partager ce qu'Erica avait trouvé au sujet des parents de Jackson.

Stiles et Scott s'était aussitôt rassemblés dans l'allée où nous avions parler plus tôt et Allison gisait dans l'allée en face de la leur tandis que j'avais choisi de me suffire à moi-même. Bien, c'était ce que je comptais faire si ce n'était pas pour la persistance d'Isaac. Le garçon se trouvait maintenant à l'autre bout de l'allée en rangeant les livres qu'il avait pris tout en me jetant pas si occasionnellement des regards insistants sur mon côté. J'essayais de l'ignorer au mieux de mes capacités mais cela n'était pas aussi facile que je le pensais comme mon corps me démangeait littéralement pour prendre moi-même quelque coups d'œil.

''Cela signifie qu'il est né après sa mère est morte par césarienne.'' Expliqua Stiles comme il s'appuya de côté sur le plateau nous séparant.''Ils ont dû le tirer de son cadavre.''

Je tentais de faire abstraction de l'insensibilité de Stiles sur tout le sujet et me rappela que nous n'étions pas entrain de parler de n'importe qui mais Jackson. Contrairement aux trois autres, je savais combien ses parents biologique représentaient pour le garçon et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de jeter un regard par-dessus mon épaule avec un air contrit. Jackson se trouvait actuellement avec Matt dans l'allée derrière celle d'Erica et je pouvais voir les deux garçons parler l'un avec l'autre. Cela me fit légèrement froncer mes sourcils dans la méfiance depuis qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment des amis et la sensation d'yeux sur mon côté me força à détacher mes yeux du duo pour rencontrer le regard soucieux d'Isaac. Je restais là. Incapable de faire quoique ce soit comme je plongeais dans l'orbe bleuté de ses yeux et sentis mon cœur devenir de plus en plus erratique avant que la voix ferme d'Allison m'extirpa de l'emprise du garçon.

''Donc est-ce que c'était un accident ou non ?''

Je reportais mon regard devant moi et ignora ouvertement le regard intrigué qu'Allison me donnait en concentrant mon attention sur le sujet à porter de main.

Je plaçais un live sur l'étagère en gardant mon regard sur le trio dans l'expectative et Stiles se retourna vers moi avec une grimace incertaine.''Il est dit dans le rapport que les preuves n'étaient pas assez concluante.''

''Donc ces parents peuvent ou ne peuvent pas avoir été assassiné. Et on ne sait toujours pas qui contrôle Jackson.'' Réfutais-je avec sarcasme avant de lever mes bras en l'air dans la frustration.''Grand ! Absolument parfait ! Cela nous aide beaucoup !''

''Sérieusement, Hailee ?'' S''enquit aussitôt Stiles dans l'irritation.'' Le degrés de négativité ? Encore !''

Je plissais mes yeux sur le garçon, ressentant une folle envie de le frapper à ce moment précis avant qu'Allison appela pour nous faire arrêter notre lutte. Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine avec un air renfrogné avant de me tourner de nouveau vers Stiles comme il reprit le fil de la conversation comme-ci de rien n'était.''Cependant, s'ils étaient, alors il tombe conformément au mythe du kanima. Vous savez ? Il recherche et tue des meurtriers.''

Je pouvais voir Allison et Scott songer sérieusement sur la conclusion de Stiles. Seulement, les choses ne s'additionnait toujours pas pour moi. La mort des parents de Jackson était un accident de voiture et sous preuve du contraire, cela restait un accident. De plus, je refusais de croire que Jackson faisait tout cela par lui-même. Il y avait une nouvelle personne dans l'échiquier et elle était celle dont nous devions aller après. Pas Jackson. Mais celui qui le contrôlait. Parce qu'il était utilisé. Cela était mon idée première et je ne retournerais pas en arrière.

''Mais pour Jackson ?'' S'interrogea Allison du un murmure me faisant partager un regard en accord avec elle comme je jetais mon dévolu sur Stiles avec mes bras toujours croisés sur ma poitrine.''Ou la personne qui le contrôle ?''

C'était la chose. Le réel danger se trouvait autour de la personne qui le contrôlait et jusqu'à maintenant, nous n'avions absolument rien sur lui. Ou elle, pour ce que nous savions. Il était évident de dire que la personne contrôlant Jackson avait une certaine connaissance du surnaturel. Ou du moins, de ce qu'était Jackson. Il ou elle était malin et discret. Sans parler, du fait qu'il avait une certaine rancune envers des jeunes adultes.

''Nous devons lui parler.'' Déclara soudainement Scott me faisant écarquiller mes yeux dans l'incrédulité comme il commença à marcher en direction de Jackson.''Nous devons lui dire.''

Je le regardais dans l'appréhension comme il se dirigea déjà à travers l'allée ou Isaac et moi se trouvions avant de lâcher un grognement frustré sachant que j'allais probablement regretter ce qui allait suivre.

'' Il ne va pas … ''

J'écoutais à peine Allison comme je suivais rapidement après Scott avant de froncer mes sourcils quand je le vis s'arrêter aux côtés d'Isaac. Le garçon blond sable nous donna des regards confus et je levais ma main dans l'attention d'atteindre le brun mais il reprit son ascension vers l'allée de Jackson simplement pour s'arrêter à la vue de Matt gisant sur le sol avec une égratignure sur sa nuque.

Je me stoppais net dans mes étapes avec des yeux larges comme je réalisais ce que cela signifiait et chercha aussitôt pour Jackson mais au lieu de cela, un tressaillement m'échappa comme

quelque chose frappa soudainement la lumière au-dessus de nous. Je n'avais même pas le temps de réagir que Scott m'avait déjà attraper et me protégeait de son propre corps comme des piles de livres et du verre brisé tomba autour de nous. J'entendis un grognement féroce venant de la poitrine du garçon et recula de quelque pieds comme ses yeux brillaient maintenant de leurs couleurs or. Ses canines étaient ressortit et je le vis chercher aussitôt pour l'étagère où Erica était censé se trouver.

'' Erica !'' Cria Scott inquiet juste avant que le grondement de la blonde pouvait être entendu comme Jackson vola sur elle.

Je regardais tout autour de moi dans un état désorienté comme j'essayais de garder mon sang froid malgré ma panique évidente et bientôt, quelque chose poussa les étagères m'entourant. Je me retournais instantanément avec des yeux larges comme je regardais dans l'impuissance, l'étagère tombée lentement vers moi quand je fus soudainement arraché des mes pieds avant de frapper quelque chose de dur. Je luttais dans l'instinct contre la prise avant de me retourner pour rencontrer les orbes autrefois bleutés d'Isaac maintenant de couleur dorée. Ses canines étaient également exposées à la lumière et il resserra aussitôt sa prise sur moi, me serrant fermement contre sa poitrine solide.'' Je t'ai ! Tout va bien !''

Je voulais analyser la situation et trouver un moyen de me sortir d'ici moi-même mais Isaac me tenait bien trop serré et il semblait à peine le remarquer comme il scannait attentivement la salle à la recherche de Jackson.

Il entendit le cri horrifié d'Erica et son instinct premier lui cria d'allée l'aider. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas laisser Hailee. Elle était encore humaine contrairement à Erica et n'avait pas la guérison instantané. Plus de bris de verre et de livres tombèrent autour d'eux et Isaac protégea Hailee en la couvrant de tout son corps. Les lumières explosaient soudainement et bientôt les tables étaient complètement retournée.

Je sentis mon cœur pompé dur dans ma poitrine et je me rappelais d'Allison. Je luttais plus difficile contre l'atteinte d'Isaac depuis que je voulais trouver la brune plus que tous. Et, je finissais finalement pour m'écarter suffisamment pour obtenir un meilleur coup d'œil sur ce qui se passait. J'écarquillais mes yeux dans la panique comme je vis Scott percuté la panier de livre avant qu'il se hâta de retrouver Allison et Stiles qui gisaient actuellement sur le sol.

''Allison !'' M'écriais-je dans le besoin pour sa sécurité et je vis la brune lever ses yeux horrifiés à ma recherche.

''Hailee ! Hailee !'' Hurla-t-elle en retour avec une voix tremblante.''Hailee !''

''Elle va bien ! Je l'ai !'' Répondit Isaac à ma place me faisant le regarder avec inquiétude avant qu'un son strident m'interpella.

Je concentrais mon attention par-dessus mon épaule simplement pour rester totalement ébahit et paniqué à la vue de Jackson dans une forme semi-décalée du Kanima. Sa tête était penché sur le côté, ses yeux vitreux comme il semblait dans une sorte d'état hors de lui et je réalisais que le son strident était le son de la craie que le garçon utilisait sur le tableau noir.

'' _RESTER HORS DE MON CHEMIN OU JE VAIS VOUS TUER !''_

Je sentais mon cœur sombrer dans ma poitrine comme je prenais conscience de ce qu'il avait écrit avant de m'engouffrer dans la poitrine d'Isaac par simple réflexe comme plus de verre pleuvaient autour de nous à cause de Jackson sautant à travers la fenêtre.

Je restais dans cette position pendant un long moment avant que je sentis la main d'Isaac tracé des caresse apaisant le long de mon dos. Je retirais aussitôt mon visage de son tee-shirt et leva mes yeux dans ses propres pour m'apercevoir qu'ils étaient de retour à leurs couleurs normales.

Soudain, son ouïe surnaturel semblait attraper quelque chose et il se retira de mon étreinte avant d'accélérer le pas à travers les rangées. Je suivais après lui simplement pour me précipiter sur le sol aux côtés de Stiles comme je repérais Erica commençant une saisie sur les genoux du garçon hyperactif.

J'avais peut-être mais différents avec la blonde et je savais que ma mère agirait différemment mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça.

Stiles leva aussitôt ses yeux effrayés sur moi.''Je pense qu'elle a une saisie.''

Je regardais le corps tremblant de la fille dans un état complètement paniqué avant de me forcer à fermée mes yeux pour reprendre me concentrer. Je prenais un respiration tremblante avant de sentir une nouvelle présence apaisante à mes côtés. Je rouvrais les yeux pour m'apercevoir que s'était nulle autre qu'Isaac et le vis soulever la blonde dans ses bras avec inquiétude. Je pouvais voir combien il se souciait pour la blonde et je lui donnais un rapide signe de tête avant de me redresser sur mes jambes comme Scott ne tarda pas à prendre ma place.

Je cherchais aussitôt pour Allison et laissa les garçons s'occuper d'Erica comme je rejoignais Allison aux côtés de Matt. La brune l'avait assit dans une position plus confortable et vérifia actuellement sa respiration avec son oreille proche de sa bouche.

''Il respire.'' M'informa Allison en me jetant un bref regard soulagé avant de reprendre un air contrit comme son regard semblait se figé par-dessus mon épaule.

Je fronçais légèrement mes sourcils avant de regarder à mon tour par-dessus mon épaule et comprenais instantanément ce qui se passait comme je croisais le regard inquiet et triste de Scott sur nous.

'' Hé, nous devons l'emmener à l'hôpital.'' Intervenu Stiles aux côtés de Scott mais Isaac secoua farouchement la tête en reportant son regard sur moi avec inquiétude.

'' Derek … '' Bégaya la blonde, décidant pour nous tous.'' … seulement à Derek.''

Scott hocha soudainement la tête en accord avant de se stopper à nouveau dans l'hésitation comme il croisa le regard d'Allison.'' Quand nous l'obtenons à l'hôpital … ''

Erica le coupa à nouveau et je secouais ma tête dans la tristesse comme je réalisais que s'était ça. C'était l'un de ces moments cruciaux. Allison ne pourrait peut-être pas le voir mais c'était en ce moment que tous se jouait. Et par l'hésitation de Scott, je pouvais dire qu'il le savait aussi.

Allison parla soudainement, ordonnant à Scott d'aller comme elle détourna ses yeux de ma forme pour celle de Scott et le garçon adopta un regard confus avant de se ruer sur la brune en ignorant les appels de Stiles.

''Je vais rester avec vous deux.'' Déclara Scott en nous donnant à la fois des regards soucieux mais je me contentais de lui rendre un faible sourire triste avant de m'occuper de Matt pour leur laisser un peu d'espace.

Je baissais mes yeux sur le corps inconscient du garçon avant d'entendre les murmures préoccupés de Stiles. Je relevais les yeux pour regarder le garçon essayer de réconforter Erica et mon regard se décala de lui-même dans le soucis sur Isaac. J'avalais instantanément la bile se formant dans ma gorge à la vue du regard douloureusement intense que le garçon me donnait et sentis les larmes coulées librement sur mes joues malgré moi.

Je réalisais qu'Allison n'était pas la seule à choisir en ce moment et je ne pouvais plus nier la douleur dans ma poitrine comme je comprenais ce que cela signifiait. Je balayais rapidement les larmes de mes joues dans la honte et le mépris avant de détourner le regard pour apercevoir Scott donner un baiser sur le front d'Allison avant qu'il retourna aux côtés d'Erica et les deux garçons. Ils ne tardèrent pas à courir à travers les portes de la bibliothèque et je me tournais vers Allison avec un regard anéanti.

Je pouvais littéralement entendre mon cœur se brisé dans ma poitrine comme je réalisais que je venais vraiment de perdre mon plus proche ami et peut-être même plus.

La brune se leva soudainement en marmonnant quelque chose au sujet de trouver de l'aide avant de me laisser par moi-même pour ruminer sur la perte de mon meilleur ami.

Les lignes de batailles étaient en court d'élaboration et il n'y avait rien que nous puissions faire pour échapper à cette guerre. Nous allions être impliqué à un moment où à un autre et il n'y a rien qui pourra nous sauver de choisir un côté.

 **Ça fait longtemps, je sais mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**

 **Xoxo :-***


	25. -There's a price for betrayal-

Les prochains jours passaient dans un flou et avant même que nous puissions même le réaliser cela faisait déjà une semaine. Chaque jours, j'avais du regarder dans l'impuissance comme Jackson se pavanait littéralement dans les couloirs et je pouvais sentir la frustration croître sur mes épaules. Nous ne savions toujours pas qui le contrôlait ou même si il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait fait à la bibliothèque et pour couronner le tout, Isaac ne s'était pas présenté au lycée.

Je me sentais comme-ci ma tête allait exploser ici et maintenant. Et le pire, s'était que je pouvais absolument rien faire pour changer les choses. C'était comme-ci Allison et moi étions devenues de simples figurantes dans notre propres vies.

En parlant de la brune, je ne savais plus vraiment où elle se situait. Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Scott. Elle avait refusé d'en parler et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle était dans le déni. Elle ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face mais pourtant, elle était bien là. Scott avait fait un choix même-ci il disait le contraire et nous allions bientôt faire le notre.

Je sentais le poids de cette vérité tomber tout droit sur mes épaules et s'était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour craquer. Je claquais mon carnet de littérature fermée dans un coup sec et la brune se trouvant à mes côtés porta aussitôt son regard sur moi dans la surprise et l'inquiétude.

''Hey, est-ce que tout va bien ?'' S'inquiéta Allison comme elle posa son stylo sur son propre livre avant de pivoter sur sa chaise de bureau pour me regarder frotter mes tempes douloureuses.''Hailee !''

''Oui, Allison !'' Cassais-je brusquement en haussant le ton tout comme je laissais mes mains retomber sur mes cuisses avant de jeter un regard frustré sur la brune simplement pour remarquer son expression incrédule.''Je vais bien, d'accord !''

''Non, tu ne l'es pas !'' Soutenu la brune me laissant bouche bée comme je croisais son regard déterminé et je restais un moment sans voix avant d'avaler la bile dans ma gorge.

Je secouais froidement ma tête dans le mépris avant de me lever brusquement de son lit. Je pouvais sentir les yeux de la brune me suivant attentivement comme elle attendait mon prochain déménagement dans l'incertitude et je me précipitais de ramasser mon sac à dos. Je zippais la fermeture ouverte avant de jeter négligemment mon carnet à l'intérieur. Je commençais à zipper la fermeture en arrière seulement cette dernière se bloqua malgré moi et je plissais mes lèvres dans l'irritation avant de me débattre pour l'obtenir fermé. Je savais que cela était juste mes émotions prenant le dessus mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de continuer à lutter pour fermer mon sac. Bientôt, je sentis les larmes derrière mes yeux et je luttais plus difficile contre la fermeture avant de sentir une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me stoppais aussitôt comme je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre furieusement dans mes oreilles et donna un coup d'œil hésitant par-dessus mon épaule.

Je rencontrais le regard contrit d'Allison et s'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour reprendre le dessus sur mes émotions. Je forçais une expression neutre sur mon visage malgré mon envie de crier ma frustration et ma douleur sur tout les toits et pris une profonde inspiration pour tenter de calmer mes tremblements.

Allison semblait remarquer ces derniers comme sa main quitta mon épaule pour se reposer sur mes mains tremblantes avant qu'elle me força à lui faire face. Je soutenais son regard pour me garder de céder à l'envie de pleurer et contre toute attente, la brune me rapprocha d'elle avant d'envelopper ses bras autour de moi. Je gelais dans son étreinte, détestant toujours autant les contacts et grinça légèrement des dents en interne.

'' Étreins-moi en arrière, imbécile !'' Cassa soudainement Allison avec ennui me faisant sursauter malgré moi et je lâchais un petit rire en roulant ouvertement mes yeux avant de suivre son commandement.

Je savais que la vue de nous deux devait certainement être pitoyable mais je ne pouvais pas trouver en moi la force de se soucier. En fait, cela s'avérait plus réconfortant que je l'imaginais. Je réajustais ma tête sur l'épaule de la brune avant de me retirer une fois que je sentais mon cœur revenir à un rythme normal.

Je reculais légèrement en forçant un petit sourire sur mes lèvres et signa un remerciement de la tête avant que la porte de la chambre d'Allison était brusquement ouverte. Nous sautions à part dans la surprise avant de froncer légèrement nos sourcils dans l'inquiétude à la vue de Christopher. Il nous donna un regard méfiant chacune notre tour avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse avec autorité. Je me risquais à jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule construite sachant que ma mère pourrait se trouver à ses côtés avant d'approfondir mon froncement quand je réalisais qu'il était bien seul.

Après ce qu'il s'était passé à la bibliothèque, nos parents n'avaient pas cessés de nous regarder comme des faucons guettant leurs proies. C'était comme-ci les caméras au lycée n'étaient plus assez. Je ne comptais même plus les regards soupçonneux que je recevais de ma mère. Ils savaient que nous cachions quelque chose et le fait que nous savions pour Jackson ne nous aidait pas non plus. Une partie de moi, voulait tout leur raconter, tout déverser et enfin avoir une conscience tranquille mais Allison était celle qui me retenait. En fait, son amour pour Scott me retenait. Je ne pensais pas que cela pourrait vraiment arrivé un jour mais la vue de Scott et Allison avait presque changé ma perspective sur la datation. Bien, non ! Pour être honnête, il était seulement les deux que je tolérais mais probablement parce que je savais qu'ils étaient voués à l'échec. Autant que cela me faisant de la peine pour Allison de le reconnaître, il fallait bien que l'une d'entre-nous soit rationnel et je savais que lorsqu'il en venait au garçon aux yeux de chiot, Allison ne pourrait jamais faire les choix difficiles. Du moins, pas maintenant.

''Vous deux.'' Nous interpella Christopher d'un ton grave et autoritaire me laissant clairement anxieuse sur tout ce qui allait suivre.''Venez avec moi !''

Puis il se retourna et commença à marcher sans même atteindre une seconde. Je donnais aussitôt un regard confus et légèrement nerveux sur Allison avant d'attraper ma veste en jean posant sur son lit. Je m'empressais d'enfiler ma veste tout en suivant après mon oncle avant de faire une halte dans la confusion comme je réalisais qu'Allison n'avait toujours pas fait un seul mouvement en signe de déplacement. Je faisais volte-face avec un sourcil arqué dans l'interrogation avant de signer en direction de la sortie avec insistance. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser surprendre par ses états d'âmes. De plus, c'était un excellent moyen pour moi d'oublier mes sentiments sur tout ce qui se passait.

La brune semblait se dégeler de sa stupeur comme elle me donna un regard incertain avant de s'élancer à ma suite.

J'étais d'autant plus confuse maintenant. Je savais que mon oncle avait prévu quelque chose et je n'étais plus certaine de vouloir cette distraction. Je marchais aux côtés d'Allison comme nous suivions après son père à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital familier de Beacon Hills et j'avalais difficilement la bile stagnant au fond de ma gorge comme il s'arrêta devant la porte close de la morgue.

 _Yep ! Je ne voulais définitivement plus être ici._

Christopher scanna rapidement les environs dans la surveillance, amplifiant mon sentiment d'inconfort avant de pousser la porte ouverte. Je jetais un dernier regard de côté sur Allison avant de suivre après l'homme et sentis instantanément un froid m'engloutir comme je repérais des ensembles de hausse recouverte de draps blancs. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un dessin pour savoir ce qui se trouvait en dessous et j'avalais encore plus difficile en essayant de retenir ma respiration à l'odeur putride planant dans la salle.

Je jetais des regards écœurés et légèrement effrayés tout autour de la pièce avant de m'arrêter sur la forme de mon oncle planant au-dessus des deux cadavre recouverts. Son attention était directement réglée sur nous et je savais que tout ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas être une simple conversation banale.

''Hmm. Celui-ci … est Sean.'' Déclara sombrement Christopher en pointant l'un des corps avec impassibilité.''Sean a été tué par cette chose que Gérard dit est une sorte de changement de forme. Cela n'a pas été autour pendant des siècles.''

Allison fut la seule à répondre comme je tentais encore de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Cela n'était pas une simple conversation. Il attendait quelque chose de nous et je doutais que s'était pourquoi ma mère n'était pas avec lui. Elle savait que je ne laisserais rien laisser aller devant elle.

''La chose sur laquelle tu as tiré l'autre nuit à l'extérieur du club.'' Acquiesça la brune dans la réticence comme elle jaugea timidement le drap blanc.

Christopher hocha la tête en reconnaissance avant de reprendre.''La légende sud-américaine que nous connaissons appels cela le kanima. Celui-ci, Jessica.'' Il pointa à l'autre corps avec un regard calculateur.''Elle a été étouffée à la mort après la naissance de sa fille. La police pense qu'il a été fait par quelqu'un d'autre. Nous pensons que c'est une personne qui contrôle cet autre changement de forme. Cela signifie deux tueurs. L'un est un homme, l'autre, non. Vous savez, la question que j'avais après que Gérard m'a d'abord parlé de notre famille … « Pourquoi nous ? » Il m'a cité Winston Churchill.'' Je cochais ma mâchoire en resserant mes bras autour de ma poitrine comme je saisissais à comprendre l'intérêt de cette conférence.'' « Le prix de grandeur est la responsabilité. » Personnellement, je pense que c'est plus de la connaissance. Ce que nous savons, la vérité, ce que nous connaissons du monde, nous rend responsables. De ce jeune couple … leur fille nouvellement née, quelqu'un qui n'a pas le pouvoir de se défendre.'' Termina-t-il activement avant de porter son regard sur moi avec intensité.''Vous commencez à l'obtenir ?''

''Ce que je comprends, c'est que ce n'est pas une leçon.'' Intervenais-je sèchement comme je rétrécissais mon regard sur mon oncle et l'homme se tourna vers moi avec un regard de calcul me rappelant de ma mère.

''Cela dépend sur ce que vous savez.'' Accepta l'homme en nous jaugeant attentivement.'' Gerard nous a montré la bibliothèque, Hailee. Les caméras n'ont pas tout enregistré, mais pensez-vous vraiment qu'un petit combat de lycée peut expliquer ce montant de dégâts ? Nous savons que vous essayez de protéger vos amis, mais les gens meurent. Un enfant est devenu orphelin. Votre connaissance vous rend responsables.'' Je sentais mon cœur sombrer un peu plus difficile dans ma poitrine comme je savais qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne et suivis rapidement son regard dans la culpabilité comme il signa à nouveau en direction des corps.''Il vous rend responsables de ceci.''

Allison fronça ses sourcils bruns à mes côtés en détachant ses yeux des draps et reporta son attention sur mon côté m'obligeant à partager un regard conflictuel avec la brune avant qu'elle dévisagea à nouveau son père.

''Que veux-tu que nous te disions ?''

La réponse de Christopher était immédiate comme il nous lorgna dans la satisfaction. Il savait que nous allions coopérer et s'était tous ce qu'il voulait.''Tout ce que vous savez. Tout ce qui pourrait nous mener à la réponse à une question qui pourrait tout signifier. Qui contrôle le kanima ?''

Père et fille échangèrent un long regard plein d'intensité comme les mots de mon oncle persistait dans l'air avant qu'Allison se tourna vers moi dans l'incertitude. Je savais qu'elle était en conflit et que son amour pour Scott la faisait douter. Seulement, Christopher avait raison. Cela avait durer trop longtemps. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je ne l'avais pas fait plutôt. J'étais censé être celle rationnelle ici et j'avais pourtant suivis le trio dans leurs plans. Les gens mourraient et autant que je voulais sauver Jackson, les choses étaient devenues bien trop incontrôlable.

Sans attendre la réponse de la brune, je me retournais soudainement vers mon oncle et hocha ma tête dans l'acceptation comme je rencontrais son regard bleu d'acier.

''Nous allons vous dire tout ce que vous voulez savoir.''

La prochaine fois que mon réveil s'emballa, je flashais mes yeux ouverts simplement pour donner un regard sur le côté lorsque j'entendis le grondement endormis d'Allison. La brune se retourna dans l'autre sens en levant sa main dans les airs en signe d'ennui et j'aurais probablement rouler mes yeux à la vue mais je n'en étais pas vraiment capable en ce moment. Au lieu de cela, je levais mes yeux sur mon plafond et repensa à ce que nous avions fait. Je savais que cela était la bonne chose à faire mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir cet infime sentiment de culpabilité dans ma poitrine. Comme-ci … comme-ci nous venions de trahir la confiance de Scott.

Je lâchais un souffle à cette pensée et me força hors de mon lit. Je rejetais mes couvertures en faisant attention à Allison avant de me rendre pour ma commode. Je tirais le premier tiroir ouvert et décida rapidement sur une tenue pour la journée.

J'optais pour un pantalon en tissus de couleur kaki avec des poches le long des cuisses et l'assembla avec un simple tee-shirt noir à col en V avant de marcher en direction de ma salle de bain. Je me changeais rapidement dans ma tenue avant de brosser mes cheveux dans mon dos. Je donnais un rapide coup d'œil sur mon reflet et appuya soudainement mes mains à plat sur les côtés de mon lavabo comme le poids de la culpabilité m'assaillit à nouveau.

J'avais fait ce qu'il fallait. Nous avions fait ce qu'il fallait. Cela était notre responsabilité et il n'y avait rien que nous pouvions faire pour éviter cela. Je savais qu'il allait arrivé et hier avait enfin été le moment. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir ce profond pressentiment que tout cela était mal.

J'aurais probablement pensé sur le sujet pendant plus longtemps si ce n'était pas pour le brusque coup sec contre ma porte avant que la voix rauque d'Allison me ramena à la réalité. Ce que nous avions fait était le bon choix à faire et je ne devrais pas le regretter. Je secouais sèchement la tête comme je convenais avec le fil de ma pensée et m'empressai d'ouvrir ma porte ouverte pour rencontrer l'expression légèrement surprise de la brune. Elle jaugea brièvement ma tenue avec un sourcil arqué dans l'interrogation avant de simplement lever les yeux au ciel à mon expression impassible.

Je la contournais pour marcher jusqu'à mon bureau et ramassa une paire de bottine à lacet avant de les enfiler sous le regard soucieux d'Allison. Je faisais totalement abstraction de ses yeux sur mon dos comme je m'attelais à préparer mon sac et la brune finit par abandonner pour aller se préparer à son tour. J'entendis le son de la serrure et je relevais mes yeux pour regarder la porte close avec une expression abattu. Je savais que la situation était probablement tout aussi dur, si ce n'est même plus pour la brune mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser avoir par tout ses sentiments. J'avais perdu le contrôle depuis trop longtemps. Et si, j'avais l'habitude de dire que je voulais le reprendre, je n'avais rien fait jusqu'à hier. Maintenant, je comptais bien continuer sur cette lancée. Peu importe, les obstacles qui viendront le long de mon chemin.

La brune ne tarda pas à refaire surface et je lui épargnais à peine un regard comme je me dirigeais en direction de la porte de ma chambre. Je l'entendis me suivre en silence et je descendais rapidement les escaliers avant de faire une pause malgré moi à la vue de ma mère travaillant sur notre table de cuisine. Son regard se détacha de lui-même de son écran à notre entente et je pouvais sentir Allison s'agiter dans l'inconfort à mes côtés. Le regard que ma mère nous donnait actuellement pourrait faire certainement transpirer n'importe qui et je déglutissais dans la nervosité avant de prendre un pas en avant.

Je me dirigeais vers le réfrigérateur et donna un regard prévenant sur Allison comme ma mère jeta son dévolu sur elle.

''Allison.'' Salua ma mère d'un ton professionnel avant de concentrer toute son attention sur la brune.''Vous êtes consciente de ce que vous allez devoir faire ce soir, bien ? Une fois que vous entrerez dans cet entrepôt, il n'y aura plus aucun liens entre vous et vos amis.''

Je gelais dans mon action à cela et releva ma tête pour rencontrer le froncement de sourcils en désaccord d'Allison m'annonçant clairement que cette conversation n'allait pas bien se terminer. Si j'étais habitué à rester docile envers ma mère, Allison était nettement plus rebelle et je ne doutais pas que la brune n'allait pas faillir à son habitude face à ma mère.

''Nous savons ce que nous avons à faire.'' Cassa froidement Allison me faisant la dévisager dans la légère panique. Ce n'était pas la meilleure façon d'interagir avec ma mère.

'' Vraiment ?'' Reprit ma mère d'un ton impassible avant de pousser sa chaise en arrière pour se lever. Je remarquais Allison avaler dans la nervosité à l'action de ma mère et je n'hésitais pas une seule seconde à m'interposer entre les deux pour couper court à cette conversation.''Hailee ?''

Je gardais un visage neutre au regard de ma mère et hocha la tête en reconnaissance.''Comme Allison a dit, nous serons bien. Nous savons ce que nous avons à faire, maman.''

'' Bien ! Je l'espère.'' Accepta sèchement ma mère comme elle jeta un regard d'avertissement sur Allison.'' Ne pas perdre l'objectif de vue. Tout le succès d'une opération réside dans sa préparation, Allison. Ce soir, vous êtes notre préparation. Ce n'est plus un entraînement.''

Je hochais activement la tête dans l'accord avant d'annoncer rapidement notre retraite comme je tirais Allison avec moi à l'extérieur. Une fois à l'extérieur, je lâchais brusquement son bras comme je sentais l'irritation et la frustration me gagner à sa stupidité et me rua sur ma voiture avant de m'installer derrière le volant avec un air agacé plâtré sur mon visage.

Confronter ma mère était la dernière chose qui devait être fait aujourd'hui. Surtout avec ce qui se passait ce soir.

Les rumeurs à propos d'une rave partie avait circulé durant toute la semaine et il était facile de dire que Jackson serait présent. Je savais déjà qu'Allison avait obtenu un billet de Matt étant donné qu'il la prenait pour une date et je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'empêcher de penser combien dérangeant était le garçon. Comme Stiles, je ne savais pas vraiment comment expliquer ce qui était hors du garçon mais mon instinct me criant de courir dans l'entre sens à chaque fois qu'il était présent ne pouvait pas être anodin.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais également acheté un billet pour me rendre à la rave partie depuis que j'étais censé donner la position de Jackson en même temps qu'Allison et je ne pouvais pas arrêter le regain de sentiment de culpabilité m'assaillir à la pensée.

Je jetais un regard de côté sur Allison et la trouva à me lancer des regards discret dans le soucis. Je levais les yeux au ciel comme j'étais toujours agacé avec sa cascade de plutôt et fini par claquer sur elle.''Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris ? Cela aurait pu facilement dégénérer si je n'étais pas intervenu.''

''Elle est censé être ma tante. Pas cette personne insensible.'' Cracha la brune avec acrimonie me faisant lui donner un regard incrédule à sa pétulance.

''Sérieusement ? Tu peux être encore plus d'une adolescente en colère en ce moment ?'' Répliquais-je avec ennui comme je reportais mon attention sur la route.

'' Je ne comprends pas. Comment est-elle devenue comme ça ?'' Demanda soudainement la brune dans un murmure faible.

Je jetais aussitôt un regard sur la brune dans un silence tendu comme je partageais son incompréhension depuis plus d'année qu'elle avant de me retourner vers la route en lâchant un reniflement dédaigneux.'' Je suppose qu'avoir Gérard comme père à fait cela pour elle.''

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qu'était la vie avec Gérard. L'homme était probablement la personne la plus effrayante que je connaissais et je savais mieux que de me fier à lui. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais depuis que j'étais enfant, j'avais ce mauvais pressentiment à son sujet et il avait toujours collé avec moi.

Je sentais le regard d'Allison réglé sur mon côté comme le sens derrière mes paroles semblaient percuter dans son esprit et un léger sillon s'installa entre ses sourcils comme elle approfondit son observation.

Hailee était certainement quelque chose d'autre pour Allison. Elle était la personne la plus honnête, la plus compliquée et la plupart du temps … la plupart insensible qu'elle connaissait. Seulement, parfois … parfois, Hailee montrait un tout autre visage et s'était ce visage qui avait poussé la brune à persévérer dans leur amitié. Si Allison avait toujours été une adolescente relativement normale avant toute cette histoire du surnaturel, Hailee, elle avait toujours été immergé dans ce monde et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment elle faisait pour garder un esprit aussi droit et contrôlé. Elle avait tout le temps besoin d'avoir une prise sur les événements et Allison ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de surveiller constamment la brune dans l'attente de son explosion. Ce qui arrivait assez régulièrement ses derniers temps. Du moins, elle pensait.

Seulement, si elle pensait qu'Hailee perdait ses derniers temps alors elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce qui allait arriver une fois qu'elle perdrait complètement.

Je marchais à reculons à travers les couloirs comme je me dirigeais vers ma prochaine période. Ce qui en d'autre mot, se trouvait être mon cour de français avec la mère d'Allison. Affronter la femme si similaire à ma mère était probablement la dernière chose que je voulais faire mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix sur la question.

Je serrais mes livres contre ma poitrine avant de geler littéralement dans mes étapes comme je repérais Isaac sortir du vestiaire des garçons. Il portait ses nouveaux vêtements régulier avec son sac de pratique élinguer autour de son tronc. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, totalement inconscient de ma présence avant qu'il se retourna pour continuer son chemin.

Je baissais mes yeux sur le sol comme je sentais à nouveau ce sentiment de culpabilité mélangé à quelque chose de plus. C'était la première fois que je le revoyais après ce qui s'était passé à la bibliothèque et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir ce profond trou dans ma poitrine comme je réalisais que choisir un côté signifiait également abandonner complètement et totalement le garçon.

Je mordais l'intérieur de ma joue pour contenir le sentiment nauséeux avant de faire rapidement demi-tour quand je vis Scott et Stiles faire leurs sorties à leurs tours.

Je pressais le pas en direction de ma classe et priais littéralement dans ma tête pour ne pas rencontrer l'un des garçons.

Je ne tardais pas à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la salle et fis une légère pause lorsque Victoria leva les yeux de son manuel pour faire un contact visuel avec moi. Elle m'analysa attentivement me procurant ce sentiment d'inconfort dans le creux de mon estomac et je me précipitais sur une table vide dans l'espoir que l'heure passerait dans un flou.

Seulement, je m'étais rendu compte que mes espoirs étaient rarement la réalité comme la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit. Je me pressais de me lever sur mes pieds avant de presque courir pour la sortie simplement pour me faire interpeller par ma tante. Je me stoppais net dans mes étapes et me retourna lentement pour lui faire face. Elle regarda le reste d'étudiant quitter la salle avant de reporter son regard attentif sur moi. Elle me contourna pour fermer la porte avant de marcher de retour devant son bureau.

''Je t'en prie, Hailee. Prendre un siège.'' M'intima-t-elle en signant le bureau maintenant vide gisant devant elle et je déglutissais avant de m'installer sur ce dernier.

Je posais mes livres sur la surface lisse avant de me pencher contre le dossier pour regarder ma tante avec nervosité. Elle ressemblait à une femme sur une mission et les missions de ma famille n'était pas particulièrement les plus douce et agréable. Au contraire.

Il y avait un silence comme Victoria semblait m'observer avant qu'elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine recouverte par une robe sombre mettant en avant ses formes avantageuses.

Finalement, le silence finit par croître sur mes nerfs et je décidais de lancer la conversation.''Il y a un problème, Mme … Argent ?''

''Appel-moi Victoria. Nous ne sommes pas en classe, Hailee.'' Me reprit instantanément la femme rousse avant de faire claquer ses talons sur le sol comme elle se rapprocha de moi pour poser ses mains à plat sur le bureau.''Devons-nous avoir également une conversation au sujet de ce garçon ?''

J'écarquillais les yeux à sa requête avant de secouer farouchement la tête dans la négation.''Je … non ! Non ! Cela n'est pas une préoccupation pour vous.''

''Vraiment ? Parce que je t'ai observé ces derniers temps.'' Douta-t-elle d'un ton froid me faisant frissonner malgré moi.''Tu es une fille forte et intelligente, Hailee. Ne fait pas quelque chose de stupide.''

Je regardais ma tante comprenant facilement le sous-entendu dans ses mots avant de déglutir pour me forcer à ne pas retourner une remarque pleine d'esprit. Je détestais agir aussi docile quand je voulais juste crier combien j'étais fatigué de tout ça. Vivre dans cette famille était juste tellement épuisant. Sans parler, des menaces qu'elle amenait le long. J'avais l'impression que les derniers mois était en fait littéralement des années. Comme … comme-ci le surnaturel ne prenait jamais fin.

Je hochais silencieusement la tête en accord comme je réprimais mon mépris et donna un regard sur la porte avant de reporter mon attention sur ma tante avec ressentiment.''Est-ce que je peux partir, maintenant ? J'ai encore plusieurs cours à assister.''

La femme me donna un signe de tête avec un sourire faussement chaleureux et je récupérais mes livres avant de me lever de ma place. Je marchais lentement vers la sortie de ce calvaire même-ci je désirais plus que tout m'enfuir sans jamais regarder en arrière et jeta un dernier signe de tête en reconnaissance.

Je relâchais mon souffle seulement lorsque mon pied frappa l'asphalte du parking du lycée et je m'empressais de rejoindre ma voiture. Du moins, s'était mon intention mais il semblait que la place était déjà occupée. Je me cachais rapidement derrière une voiture comme j'observais Allison et Scott dans une conversation et secoua ma tête dans l'incrédulité.

Je pensais qu'ils essayaient de faire profil bas ? Pas rendre leur secret évident.

Cependant, l'expression confondu et légèrement ennuyé d'Allison m'interpella et je concentrais d'avantage mon attention sur le couple.

Ils semblaient dans une autre de leurs conversations intense et j'essayais au mieux de lire sur leurs lèvres mais cela n'a jamais été une de mes particularités. Je détournais les yeux dans le dégoût lorsque Allison se jeta sur le garçon pour lui donner un baiser passionné et leva les yeux avec un soupir avant de compter dans ma tête jusqu'à cinquante. Je leurs laissais ce temps pour eux-même avant d'espionner à nouveau leurs entretiens. Ils semblaient échanger plus de mots avant que Scott s'éloigna laissant Allison par elle-même avec un regard de chiot battu sur son visage. Je regardais la retraite de Scott avant de me rendre à la brune dans la curiosité et le léger soucis.

''Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

La brune fit un bond dans la surprise avant de faire volte-face pour me jeter un éclat ennuyé.''Sérieusement ? ''

Je me contentais de hausser les épaules avant de déverrouiller mes portières ouvertes et m'installa derrière le volant.

La journée n'était pas fini et nous avions encore un plan à exécuter. Je grinçais légèrement des dents dans la culpabilité avant de secouer ma tête comme je tournais la clé dans le contact. C'était pour le mieux. Nous aurions du le faire depuis le début.

N'est-ce pas ?

J'avais à peine eu le temps de déposer Allison chez elle pour qu'elle se préparait pour son rendez-vous avec Matt et rentrer chez moi. Cependant, dès l'instant où je me relaxais sur mon lit, je sursautais à l'entrée soudaine de nulle autre que Lydia Martin.

Je haussais un sourcil dans la confusion et l'incertitude avant de remarquer son expression ennuyé et déterminer comme elle piétina droit vers moi. Elle s'arrêta à ma hauteur avec attitude et posa ses doigts parfaitement manucuré sur sa hanche.

Je regardais par-dessus la blonde de fraise dans l'habitude et chercha pour Allison même-ci je savais qu'elle était chez les Argents avant de reporter mon attention sur Lydia dans l'impatience.

''Ok, assez avec le regard de reproche.'' Cassais-je avec lassitude.''Juste me dire ce que tu fais ici que je puisse te répondre et te regarder partir.''

''Ouais, toujours contente de voir que tu es toujours cette garce honnête.''Répliqua Lydia me faisant la dévisager avec un regard pointu auquel elle se contenta de hausser les épaules dans l'indifférence avant de se diriger tout droit sur mon lit.

Je remarquais seulement maintenant les différents sacs commerciaux dans ses mains et je savais instantanément que j'allais probablement détester ce qui allait suivre.

Je donnais un regard agacé sur la blonde de fraise et l'observa plus attentivement. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'était tourné vers moi ces derniers temps mais je pouvais dire que je n'étais pas la bonne personne pour elle. Elle semblait pire qu'avant. Je pouvais voir comment elle tentait de cacher comment elle se sentait vraiment derrière son attitude de reine des abeilles mais à la fin, elle restait complètement paniqué et désorienté sur tout ce qui se passait.

Je me levais de ma place pour me poster aux côtés de la blonde de fraise qui semblait absorbé par sa recherche à travers les sacs et mordu l'intérieur de ma joue dans l'indécision avant de poser ma main sur son épaule. Lydia gelait instantanément dans ses actions et remonta lentement sa tête vers moi pour rencontrer mon regard. Elle afficha une expression légèrement confuse et ennuyé mais je pouvais facilement voir à travers elle. Sa mâchoire avait un léger tic montrant qu'elle luttait contre ses émotions et je resserrais ma main sur son épaule pour lui donner une pression.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je le faisais ou même quand j'avais changé d'avis sur la blonde de fraise mais je pouvais voir qu'elle essayait vraiment avec moi et après mon échec avec Jackson, je ne voulais pas reproduire la même erreur.

Peu importe combien mon instinct premier me criait que cela était faible … ou pathétique … ou misérable. En ce moment, Lydia avait besoin de moi et je devais lutter contre mes premiers réflexes pour tenter d'agir ne serais-ce qu'un temps comme Allison. Comme l'adolescente se souciant vraiment de ses amis.

Finalement, Lydia et moi étions venu à une sorte d'accord silencieux. Nous étions rester ainsi un peu plus longtemps avant qu'elle m'expliqua ce pourquoi elle était venue. Il semblerait qu'elle eu vent de notre présence à la rave et après un long et ennuyeux pitch de la blonde de fraise sur le fait que nous ne lui avions même pas parler, elle m'avait spécifiquement signalé qu'elle ne me laisserait pas aller n'importe où sans une des tenues qu'elles avaient achetés. Mon premier instinct avait été d'argumenter mais je m'étais promis d'essayer donc je la laissais faire ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Donc c'était comme cela que je me retrouvais dans la ligne de cet entrepôt vêtu d'un pantalon noir en cuir et un haut sophistiqué de couleur caramel ainsi que la paire la plus insupportable de talons aiguille de couleur beige. Je regardais par-dessus mon épaule à la recherche d'Allison dans l'inconfort avant de passer mes mains moites sur mes cuisses avant de prendre un pas en avant en essayant de ne pas grimacer à la douleur que je ressentais déjà dans mes pieds. Je regrettais déjà d'avoir accepter de porter cette tenue et encore plus quand je remarquais les regards que la plupart des garçons me jetaient. Être remarqué n'était certainement pas mon intention et encore moins ce soir. Je n'étais pas ici pour m'amuser comme la plupart des adolescentes. J'étais ici, à cet entrepôt pour conduire l'un de mes plus proche amis dans un piège.

Je levais les yeux en retenant mon souffle à la réalisation de ce fait comme je sentais à nouveau le poids de la culpabilité sur mes épaules.

Je jetais un nouveau regard par-dessus mon épaule dans la nervosité dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Allison avant de mordre durement l'intérieur de ma joue comme je me retournais à l'avant de la fil. Je remarquais que s'était à mon tour et je me battais légèrement avec le mini-sac que Lydia m'avait forcé à prendre pour soi-disant « finir la tenue », ces mots, pas les miens et sortis le billet pour le montrer au videur. Je me retenais de rouler ouvertement des yeux comme l'homme vérifia à peine mon billet et me laissa entrer.

Dès l'instant où je passais le pas de l'entrée, je me sentais submergé par la musique forte et le sol tremblant. L'odeur de la sueur et de l'euphorie étaient perceptible comme la horde d'adolescent dansait sans aucun soucis dans le monde. Je me sentais instantanément accablé et ma première pensée était de m'enfuir dans jamais me retourner. Ma crainte des rassemblement resurgit malgré moi et je sentais mon souffle s'accrocher dans ma poitrine. Mes mains étaient moites et mon cœur s'accéléra soudainement. Je ne pensais même plus à mes pieds douloureux comme man anxiété était ce qui m'inquiétait le plus et bientôt, je sentis une main me saisir. La personne leva mon bras en l'air avant de me faire faire une pirouette sur moi-même pour leur faire face.

Je cachais ma surprise quand je constatais que cela était Isaac et tenta de réprimer l'élan de chaleur et de sentiment dans le creux de ma poitrine. Si je le trouvais incroyablement attrayant avant, il était littéralement à tomber maintenant. Je ne savais pas si cela était l'effet des lumières ou son sourire brillant ou même le faite que je ne l'avais pas vue en jour mais je ressentais soudainement cette folle envie de me retrouver dans ses bras et ne jamais le laisser allé.

Isaac prit un bon coup d'œil sur Hailee et comme d'habitude, elle était littéralement à couper le souffle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ou même comment mais à chaque qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle, s'était comme-ci elle s'emparait de son cœur. Il pouvait entendre son cœur pomper furieusement dans sa poitrine mais il fut d'autant plus surprit lorsqu'il constata que le rythme saccadé d'Hailee correspondait au sien. Il voulait tellement la tenir en ce moment. Rester à proximité et ne jamais la laisser aller. Surtout après les quelques derniers jours. Rester loin d'elle avait probablement été la chose la plus dur qu'il est jamais dû faire de toute sa vie. Quand il n'était pas avec elle, il se sentait redevenir ce même garçon battu et timide qu'il était autrefois.

''Danse avec moi !'' Demanda Isaac envoyant malgré moi mon cœur dans une frénésie et je me trouvais à hocher ma tête en accord sans même vraiment réfléchir.

Il garda ma main dans la signe comme il me tira à travers les adolescents en sueur sur la piste de danse et commença à danser sans soin. Il était incroyablement séduisant en ce moment et je n'arrivais pas à croire que je pensais vraiment à ce genre de chose. Cette excitation. Et pourtant, je le faisais.

Mon cœur tambourinait à toute vitesse contre ma cage thoracique comme je déviais lentement vers le garçon comme je sentais cette traction me tirant vers lui et je frissonnais malgré la chaleur ambiante lorsque je sentais sa main brosser doucement ma peau de mes bras nus. Je me penchais légèrement sur Isaac et je vis ses pupilles s'assombrir dans un tout nouveau regard. Ses yeux semblait se remplir avec la faim et l'envie comme il lâcha doucement ma main pour la reposer avec audace sur ma hanche avant de me rapprocher de lui. Je reposais inconsciemment mes mains sur ses épaules me rappelant maintenant combien il était grand par rapport à moi avant de remarquer le garçon se pencher vers moi. Mes yeux passèrent de ses prunelles affamées à ses lèvres et j'élargissais mes yeux comme je réalisais ce qu'il essayait de faire. Et le pire de tout cela était qu'une partie voulait que cela arrive. Je le voulais tellement.

Seulement, je me souvenais ce pourquoi j'étais ici en premier lieu et s'était comme-ci son toucher me brûla. Je reculais d'Isaac le faisant arborer un regard légèrement confus et blessé avant de secouer farouchement ma tête avec un air contrit. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne pouvais plus le faire. Je devais trouver Allison. Maintenant.

''Je … je suis désolé. J-je-je … dois trouver Allison.''

Je poussais mon chemin à travers la foule dans la précipitation, complètement des yeux blessés d'Isaac sur mon dos et chercha instantanément pour Allison. C'était une mauvaise idée. Nous n'aurions jamais dû en parler à nos parents. Ils étaient ici et Isaac et Scott aussi.

Je ne tardais pas à repérer la brune à l'écart de la piste de danse et mon regard tomba aussitôt dans la culpabilité comme je repérais le garçon se trouvant avec elle. Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur le visage d'Allison tandis que l'expression de Scott tomba dans la réalisation. Je me sentais mal et coupable et méprisable en ce moment. Plus que jamais. Je regardais comme Allison essaya de retenir le garçon mais Scott la repoussa me faisant prendre un pas en avant malgré moi avant qu'il se retourna simplement pour rencontrer mon regard. Je remarquais ses yeux se remplir de trahison et soutenu son regard avec assurance. Les choses étaient faites et il n'y avait rien que nous pouvions faire pour les changer. Le garçon secoua sa tête dans la déception et pressa son chemin à travers les corps tandis que je reprenais mon chemin vers Allison. La brune me remarqua instantanément l'approcher et fonça tout droit pour moi. Je n'avais même pas le temps de formuler un mot décent qu'elle avait déjà ses mains sur mes épaules et randonna sur la façon dont nous nous étions trompés et que nous devions faire quelque chose pour arranger ce que nous avions fait.

Seulement, cela était impossible.

Je secouais ma tête avec une expression solennelle simplement pour pousser la brune à me crier sur la musique forte de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Je jetais un regard par-dessus mon épaule dans un débat interne et remarqua soudainement Jackson à travers les adolescents. Son regard était rivé droit devant comme-ci il cherchait à quelqu'un en particulier avec détermination. Je suivais rapidement sa ligne de mir et sentis la panique me submerger comme je repérais la fille qui était censé mourir ce soir. Je reportais rapidement mon regard sur Allison avant de retirer ses mains de mes épaules avec un hochement de tête.

''Il faut que tu sortes d'ici ! Ralentis-les ! Fais … fais juste quelque chose !'' Ordonnais-je comme je commençant déjà à me fondre à travers la foule pour me rendre à Jackson.'' Maintenant ! Vas-y, Allison !''

Je me déplaçais en courant à travers la foule d'adolescent et repoussa de toute mes forces certaines qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin avant d'atteindre pour Jackson. Seulement pour me faire devancer par nulle autre qu'Erica. Je faisais un pas en arrière dans la surprise comme elle se colla d'une manière aguicheuse contre Jackson et gratta son cou dans la séduction faisant plisser les yeux du garçon blond dans la satisfaction.

Je réprimais une grimace à la vue écœurante avant de sentir mon cœur coulé dans ma poitrine lorsque je vis Isaac se faufiler derrière eux. Ses mains caressant et touchant le corps d'Erica comme elle faisait avec Jackson. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me sentais soudainement comme ça depuis que je n'avais jamais ressentis ce genre de sentiment auparavant mais je serrais mes poings en balle avant de cocher ma mâchoire dans la colère.

Isaac détacha soudainement ses yeux d'Erica et rencontra mes yeux avec des yeux larges, ahurit. Je grinçais des dents comme je pouvais sentir la colère et la douleur se répandre dans mes veines à la vue avant de secouer farouchement ma tête dans le dégoût. Il détourna les yeux comme-ci de rien n'était et je voulais plus que tout piétiner mon chemin hors d'ici.

Seulement, pour une raison quelconque, j'étais incapable d'obtenir mes yeux du trio. C'était comme-ci j'étais figé sur place et j'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Je réalisais plus tard que cela n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose lorsque je vis soudainement Erica et Isaac sombrer au sol dans la douleur. Je regardais Jackson avec des yeux larges comme je réalisais que cela était de sa faute et remarqua son regard fixe à nouveau sur la fille. Je me ruais dans la précipitation vers Isaac qui gisait toujours sur le sol et me baissa à sa hauteur.

''La seringue ! Hailee, la seringue !'' Me cria instantanément le garçon avec ses yeux rivés sur le sol et je me tournais pour voir une longue seringue étant ballottée de pieds en pieds.''Il faut la seringue !''

Je hochais la tête dans la compréhension avant de me redresser dans la précipitation pour récupérer la seringue. Je ne perdais pas l'objet de vue comme je poussais tous ceux se trouvant sur mon chemin. Je manquais presque de trébucher dans ma précipitation et je maudissais ses foutus talons haut sous mon souffle avant de grincer des dents dans la frustration. Un idiot venait juste de frapper l'aiguille plus loin.

Soudain, je remarquais la seringue être ramassé par Isaac maintenant sur ses pieds et je le regardais dans la panique comme il enfonça l'aiguille dans le cou de Jackson avec un grognement. Le garçon retomba moue dans ses bras avant qu'il leva ses yeux bleu dans ma direction. Erica ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et Isaac me donna un signe de tête vers l'arrière. Je me précipitais à leurs suites et jeta un regard sur Jackson gisant maintenant inconscient dans leurs bras avant qu'ils s'arrêtèrent à l'extérieur d'une salle de stockage. Je me postais à leurs côtés comme ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et se chargèrent de lier Jackson à une chaise en plein milieu.

Je regardais leurs nœuds avec un regard critique et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vérifier après eux. Seulement, s'était sans compter sur Isaac et son instinct de protection comme il me barra la route avant même que je pouvais atteindre Jackson.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' Demanda-t-il en lorgnant Jackson dans la méfiance tandis que je levais mes yeux sur lui.

''Vos nœuds !'' Pointais-je en direction des poignets ligotés de Jackson.''Ils ne tiendront jamais.''

Erica et Isaac me donnèrent des regards sceptique et légèrement méfiant me faisant rouler mes yeux avant que je contournais Isaac. Je me postais derrière Jackson et resserra ses liens comme j'avais appris avant de frotter mes mains ensembles. Je repérais le regard d'Isaac planant attentivement sur moi et je m'efforçais de garder mon rythme cardiaque stable quand soudain, la porte close explosa ouverte. Les deux loups se retournèrent brusquement en position défensive avant de détendre lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que ce n'était que Stiles.

''Uh, non, non, non! Juste moi ! C'est juste moi.'' S'agita le garçon clairement effrayé en refermant la porte derrière lui avant de se retourner simplement pour élargir ses yeux dans la confusion à ma vue.''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?''

Je roulais des yeux à son choix de préoccupation avant de donner un nouveau regard prudent sur Jackson.''Ce n'est pas important, Stiles ! Maintenant, quel est votre plan ? Vous ne comptiez pas juste le droguer et le garder ici, n'est-ce pas ?''

Un silence gêné suivit mes mots et je me tournais vers le groupe avec un sourcil arqué dans l'incrédulité avant de me pincer le pont de mon nez dans la réalisation. C'était encore pire que je le pensais. Il fallait réellement que ces idiots arrêtaient de mettre des plans en place à partir de maintenant.

''Bien ! Est-ce que Jackson va être bien au moins ?'' Repris-je dans la quête de réponse, me souciant encore pour le garçon malgré sa nature et je pouvais voir le regard incertain de Stiles avant de regarder Isaac avec confusion comme il se retourna vers Jackson.

''Et bien … '' Commença-t-il d'un ton songeur ne m'inspirant rien de bon comme il nous jaugea tour à tour avant de regarder à nouveau Jackson.''... découvrons-le !''

Je tentais de garder un visage neutre comme le garçon blond déploya ses griffes et roula ouvertement des yeux lorsque je repérais Stiles tressaillir avant de reporter mon attention sur le dos d'Isaac. Ce dernier leva sa main au-dessus de la poitrine de Jackson songeant déjà à la satisfaction qu'il aurait de frapper le garçon mais Jackson attrapa soudainement le poignet d'Isaac dans l'inconscience avant de le serrer avec force. Je sentis mon cœur se remplir d'inquiétude comme le son écœurant des os brisés résonna dans le petit espace avant qu'Isaac se débarrassa de la prise du garçon et sauta en arrière à mes côtés.

''D'accord ! D'accord !'' Paniqua Stiles en pointant Jackson avec un regard effaré.''Personne ne refait quelque chose comme ça, _d'accord_ ?''

Je remarquais les yeux de Stiles passer d'Isaac à moi dans l'avertissement avant qu'il s'arrêta plus longuement sur Erica. Je levais un sourcil à cela dans l'interrogation avant de me gifler en interne pour mon manque de concentration. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment d'agir comme une adolescente en quête de potins.

Je sentis soudainement les doigts d'Isaac pâturer mon côté et je levais mes yeux pour rencontrer ses orbes bleutés. Je remarquais qu'il frottait encore son poignet en voie de guérison et je levais les mains pour l'inspecter moi-même. Le garçon semblait légèrement reprit par mon geste mais il me laissa finalement regarder par-dessus sa blessure. Je tentais de bloquer mes pensées sombre sur le fait qu'il était déjà presque guérit et concentra de nouveau mon regard sur Stiles aux prochains mots d'Isaac.''Oh, je pensais que la kétamine était supposée le faire sortir.''

''Kétamine ? Vous l'avez drogué à la kétamine !'' M'exclamais-je dans l'incrédulité comme je me souvenais de ce que j'avais appris sur les anesthésies pratiquées dans la médecine vétérinaire.

Stiles se tourna vers moi dans l'incertitude avant de jeter un nouveau regard nerveux sur Jackson.''Ouais, et bien, apparemment cela est tout ce que nous allons réussir à avoir.'' Il donna un nouveau regard sur Isaac qui tenait maintenant son bras blessé contre sa poitrine pour éviter d'être déconcentrer par le toucher d'Hailee avant qu'il se retourna vers Jackson dans l'anxiété.''Donc, espérons juste que celui qui a le contrôle a décidé de se montrer ce soir.''

soudainement, les yeux de Jackson flashèrent ouverts me faisant attraper sur le bon bras d'Isaac dans la surprise et la légère panique.

''Je suis ici.'' Déclara Jackson dans une voix comme possédé suscitant Isaac à s'interposer entre lui et moi tandis que Stiles leva son bras devant Erica en guise de protection.''Je suis ici avec vous.''

Stiles se tourna soudainement vers nous dans la méfiance avant de se retourner vers Jackson me

procurant un mauvais pressentiment. Cela se confirma dans la seconde qui suivait comme je le regardais s'avancer vers Jackson dans l'hésitation. Je faisais un pas en avant simplement pour être à nouveau retenu par Isaac. Je levais mes yeux par-dessus mon épaule pour rencontrer son regard en signe d'avertissement et le garçon me lâcha à contrecœur.

Je reportais mon regard sur Stiles et pris une profonde respiration soucieuse comme il posa un genou à terre devant Jackson. ''Jackson, c'est toi ?''

'' Nous. Nous sommes tous ici.'' Répondit la voix anormal de Jackson confirmant mes soupçons.

Je tentais de rester aussi calme que possible comme je réalisais que la personne qui nous parlait était en fait la personne qui contrôlait Jackson. La voix si familière de Jackson me manquait terriblement en ce moment et je désirais plus que tout de trouver un moyen de le sauver de la personne qui l'utilisait.

Stiles nous donna un regard effrayé avant de se retourner vers Jackson en avalant la bile dans le creux de sa gorge.''Es-tu celui qui tue des gens ?''

Je prenais un pas de plus à cette question dans l'attente et me retrouvais maintenant aux côtés de Stiles. La tête de Jackson semblait soudainement se tourner vers moi comme-ci il savait que j'étais ici me faisant retenir ma respiration dans la crainte et je pouvais entendre le déplacement d'Isaac dans un instinct de protection. Je tentais de rester aussi immobile que possible comme le garçon blond reporta son attention sur Stiles.

'' On est ceux qui tuent les criminels.'' Se défendit la personne qui utilisait Jackson à travers ce dernier.

''Ainsi tous les gens que vous avez tué jusqu'ici … ''

'' L'a mérité.'' Termina Jackson pour Stiles comme ce dernier avait laissé sa phrase en suspend dans l'attente de réponses.

Stiles jeta un regard de côté sur ma forme à cela et je lui donnais un bref signe de tête pour l'encourager à continuer. C'était le seul moyen d'obtenir finalement des réponses et peu importe, combien cela était effrayant. Nous devions continuer. Nous avions besoin de savoir contre qui ou quoi nous nous battions.

 _Nous avions besoin de connaître notre ennemi._

''Voir, nous avons trouvé un petit livre de règle qui dit que tu vas seulement après des meurtriers.'' L'informa Stiles me frustrant à son manque de concentration.

En ce moment, nous avions besoin de réponses et tourner autour du sujet ne nous aidait pas dans le moindre. Du moins, pas pour moi.

Jackson semblait presque béat à l'entente de cette information comme il concentra toute son attention sur Stiles.''N'importe quoi peut se casser s'il y a assez de pression appliquée.''

J'avalais la bile dans le creux de ma gorge cela et tenta de songer plus profondément sur ce qu'il voulait dire mais Stiles ne tarda à attirer de nouveau mon attention sur le sujet à porté comme il demanda si il ne tuait que des assassins. La réponse positive de Jackson était instantané et je le dévisageais maintenant dans l'intrigue.

''Qui ont-ils assassiné ?'' Demandais-je attirant l'attention du garçon sur moi.

''Moi !'' Cingla Jackson froidement.

Je donnais un regard sur Stiles dans l'incrédulité totale. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Les loups-garous et les kanima étaient déjà complètement dingue. Alors les fantômes, maintenant ? Non ! Cela ne s'additionnait pas avec le bestiaire. Et apparemment, Stiles semblait être du même avis que moi.''Attends, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?''

''Ils m'ont assassiné!'' Grogna Jackson nettement plus en colère et je bondissais instantanément en arrière dans un réflexe.

Stiles se tourna vers moi à mon geste brusque et je ne tardais pas à sentir la main d'Isaac sur moi bras comme il me tira avec Erica vers la sortie. Je remarquais les yeux de Jackson passés dans des fente de couleurs dorées avec un fond rouge presque comme le sang et je me dégageais rapidement de la prise d'Isaac pour tirer Stiles sur ses pieds. Il était hors de question que je le laissais une minute de plus près de Jackson.

'' _Ils m'ont assassiné_!'' Grogna à nouveau Jackson avec plus de force et j'élargissais mes yeux dans la crainte comme il tordit son cou avec plusieurs craquement me rappelant malgré moi d'un mauvais remake de l'exorciste.

Je lâchais le garçon une fois qu'il était assez loin de Jackson et un mouvement sur la jambe de Jackson m'interpella. Les nœuds ne résisteraient pas longtemps.

''Bien, d'accord. Plus de kétamine.'' S'agita Stiles dans la panique comme il se tourna vers Isaac dans l'expectative tandis que Jackson bougea à nouveau obligeant Stiles à claquer dans ses doigts dans la nervosité.''L'homme a besoin de plus de kétamine.''

Je sentais la panique me gagner à mon tour comme Isaac atteint la poche de son jean pour ressortir un petit récipient complètement vide.'' On en n'a plus.''

Je reportais instantanément mon regard sur Jackson dans la surveillance et savais que nous devrions commencer à courir. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que nous pourrions battre cette chose.

Je vis Stiles fermer les yeux dans l'ennui et la frustration comme il laissait ses émotions prendre le dessus et il se tourna vers Isaac clairement agacé avec lui.''Vous avez utilisé la bouteille entière ?'' IL attrapa la bouteille des mains d'Isaac et l'apporta à son oreille pour stupidement la secouer en signe de vérification. Je sentis soudainement une main se refermer sur ma propre et je baissais mon regard pour réaliser qu'Erica était celle qui me tenait. Je relevais ma tête pour rencontrer son regard effrayé et me tourna vers Jackson simplement pour écarquiller les yeux à la vue de Jackson debout. Son visage était maintenant à moitié déployé dans la forme du Kanima et je tirais fortement sur le bras de Stiles pour lui signaler la situation.''Oh … '' Stiles resta bouche bée avant que Jackson se mit à hurler.''D'accord ! D'accord ! Tout le monde dehors !''

Stiles poussa Erica hors de la voie me forçant à me déplacer depuis que la fille me tenait toujours avant que les deux garçons nous suivit à l'extérieur. Nous nous tournions tous vers la porte pour la tenir bouclée et s'appuya de toute nos forces contre la surface avec nos poitrines haletantes.

''Bien, trouvez quelque chose pour se déplacer devant la porte.'' Ordonna Stiles seulement pour se figer dans le choc comme le kanima explosa littéralement à travers le mur de taule avec un cri perçant avant de courir tout droit de retour à la partie.

Cela n'était pas bon.

 **Aye ! Aye ! Mis amigos !**

 **Donc un tout nouveau chapitre :D**

 **Je fais juste un passage éclair donc profiter bien ! ;)**

 **Xoxo :***


	26. -The end of a chapter-

Je faisais mon chemin à l'intérieur de la maison vide comme un automate et monta silencieusement les escaliers avant de pousser la porte de ma chambre ouverte. Je faisais une pause pour prendre un bon coup d'œil dans la pièce éclairée par le simple claire de lune avant de prendre un pas en avant. Je posais le petit sac de Lydia sur le bord de mon bureau avec lassitude avant de nouer mes cheveux dans une queue lâche tout en me retournant pour faire face au vide de ma chambre. Je prenais une profonde inspiration dans l'épuisement avant de relâcher mon souffle en m'appuyant sur mon bureau.

Après ce soir, les choses semblaient encore pire qu'avant.

J'avais suivis après Jackson et avais fini par me perdre dans la foule avant de sentir une paire de main sur mes épaules me faisant sursauter. Je m'étais retourné brusquement dans la méfiance mais encore l'espoir que cela pourrait être Isaac. Seulement, il avait été une toute autre personne. J'avais été d'abord surprise de voir Gérard mais après avoir rapidement composé mon expression. Mon doute et ma suspicion était à son apogée. Nous n'avions pas réussi à sauver cette fille ce soir et il semblerait que ma famille, non plus. Et pourtant, Gérard semblait encore optimiste. Ses mots résonnaient encore dans mes oreilles quand j'y repensais.

 _Oh, je ne dirai pas cela. En fait, je dirais que le pronostic n'est pas aussi sinistre qu'il semble. Je dirais même, que tout se passe comme Prévue. .  
_

Je ne savais pas comment il pouvait être aussi confiant après l'échec de ce soir mais une partie folle de moi voulait le croire. Plus que n'importe qui. Ce qui en soit, était complètement dingue puisque je m'étais toujours méfier de l'homme.

Je m'installais sur mon lit avec un froncement de sourcils figé sur mon front et regarda dans le vide dans un état désorienté. J'essayais de donner un sens à tout ce qui nous étais arrivé depuis le début de l'année. Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi … pourquoi. Tellement de questions sans réponse. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je réalisais que j'avais réellement perdu le contrôle. Complètement et entièrement.

Je ne comprenais plus. Tout ce qui se passait, maintenant était hors de mon contrôle. Tout ce que nous avions fait. Comment nous avions agit, avait toujours été voué à l'échec.

Je laissais ma tête retomber dans mes mains à cette révélation et focalisa mon attention sur le vide m'entourant. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il n'y avait aucune agitation autour de moi, aucuns bruits. Seulement, le silence de la triste et dure vérité.

J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas remarquer la lumière étant allumée dans ma chambre ou même la personne se trouvant maintenant à mes côtés jusqu'à ce que je sentis une main ferme sur mon épaule. Je relevais lentement la tête, incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre et resta de marbre lorsque je croisais les orbes noisettes familière de ma mère. Elle semblait m'observer dans un silence de morne avant qu'elle s'asseyait à mes côtés. Elle resta dans un état de mutisme avant de me surprendre en passant son bras autour de mes épaules avant de me rapprocher de son côté. Je me laissais complètement allé sans aucune condition dans son étreinte et accepta son confort comme elle caressa mes cheveux tout en me berçant.

Nous étions resté comme cela pendant un long moment. Aucune de nous n'avait fait le moindre mouvement pour rompre l'étreinte ou même dit un mot. Nous nous suffisions à nous même et même si cela était quelque d'extrêmement déconcertant pour moi, je ne pouvais pas nier que je profitais réellement de ce contact. Pour la première fois depuis un certain, je profitais réellement de la présence de ma mère.

Seulement, comme je l'avais appris ces derniers temps, les bonnes choses avaient toujours une fin et cette fin se dessina sous la forme de la sonnerie irritante de mon cellulaire. Ma mère et moi dérivèrent instantanément à part à l'entente du son répétitif et je me levais de mon lit pour récupérer mon cellulaire à l'intérieur du sac de Lydia. Je donnais un rapide regard sur ma mère pour voir qu'elle n'avait pas bougé de sa place et leva mon téléphone dans sa direction.

''C'est Allison !'' L'informais-je dans la confusion et la légère inquiétude à la pensée de la brune avant de froncer les sourcils quand je vis l'expression de ma mère se ramollir dans quelque chose que je n'avais pas vue chez elle depuis un certain temps.

Elle semblait triste et préoccupé et je ne savais pas vraiment ce que cela était censé signifier. Est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter ? Maintenant que j'y pensais, son étreinte était vraiment anormale et je commençais sérieusement à pressentir un mauvais pressentiment barboter dans le creux de mon estomac.

Seulement, ma mère se leva brusquement avant même que je pouvais poser davantage de question et elle se retourna en me signalant qu'elle me laisserait assez d'espace pour parler avec Allison. Je regardais son fuyant hors de ma chambre avec un lourd froncement de sourcils suspicieux figé sur mon visage avant de reporter mes yeux sur mon téléphone.

Je tapais sur le bouton vert pour accepter l'appel et la voix paniqué d'Allison me parvenait aussitôt aux oreilles comme elle me demanda si j'étais seule. Je donnais un regard perplexe sur mon téléphone avant de hocher la tête tout simplement pour me rappeler qu'elle pouvait pas me voir.

''Ouais … ouais, je suis seule. Pourq … ''

''Il a des photos de nous, Hailee. Je-je … je me suis baissé et j'ai vus son appareil sur le sol de sa voiture. Il a des tonnes de photos de nous. Au lycée, dans les couloirs, au match de lacrosse, avec Lydia. J'ai été sur une date avec lui. Il … il m'a embrassé. Oh mon dieu, Hailee et si … il … il … '' Randonna Allison dans un état complètement paniqué qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Peu importe ce qu'elle avait cela semblait assez grave pour l'envoyer dans un état complètement hystérique et cela était peu dire pour la brune. Elle était certes, émotive mais elle avait changé durant les derniers mois et j'avais certainement vue son évolution. Seulement, ce qu'elle me disait ne m'inspirait rien de bon et si mes pensées étaient vraiment ce qu'elle me disait alors nous avions de sérieux problème.

Je frottais mon front dans l'appréhension et regarda devant moi avant de formuler mes pensées avec réticence.''Ow ! Ow ! Ralentis, Allison ! Tu as besoin de rester calme. De qui tu parles ? Quelles photos ?''

'' Matt ! Il m'a ramené après la rave. J'ai fais tombé mon sac et là, j'ai vu son appareil. J'étais curieuse et j'ai fais défilé les photos. Il a des photos de nous dans nos propres chambres. Je ne sais pas comment il est a prises mais elles sont là. Il était incroyablement bizarre durant toute la soirée. Du genre effrayant. Hailee, j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet.'' Paniqua encore plus la brune suscitant elle-même un état de panique et d'anxiété dans mes veines.

J'avais toujours su que Matt était effrayant et de mauvaises nouvelles mais cela dépassait tous. Des photos de nous ! Pourquoi il aurait fait cela ? Je me sentais soudainement bafoué. Je jetais un regard méfiant en direction de ma fenêtre dans un état de nervosité avant de marcher d'un pas rapide vers cette dernière pour tirer le rideau fermé. '' Ok, Allison. Nous allons voir ce que nous allons faire à son sujet. En attendant, je pense que nous devons dormir et réfléchir plus tard sur ce que cela signifie. De toute évidence, il est un malade harceleur. Il suffit de rester loin de lui, d'accord ?''

Après avoir un peu plus parler au sujet de Matt, Allison avait dérivé avec tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir et je lui avais raconté ma petite aventure avec Jackson et les autres. Nous avions donc fini par réfléchir d'avantage sur ce que l'enfer celui qui était en contrôle du kanima voulait dire par le fait qu'il avait été assassiné. Allison était d'accord avec moi pour dire que l'hypothèse du fantôme était irrecevable. Donc pour être plus clair, nous étions de nouveau de retour au point de départ.

C'était donc pour cela que je traversais actuellement la cour avant des Argent. Les quelques derniers jours avaient été un réel enfer pour moi. La pause de printemps n'avait jamais été bénéfique pour moi et elle était encore pire maintenant. J'avais stimulé des heures et des heures dans ma chambre à la recherche d'une explication pour tout ce qui se passait avec Jackson et le kanima. Bien sûr, je devais maintenant me préoccuper de Matt et son cas de harcelèment effrayant. Sans parler, que dès l'instant où je m'accordais une simple pause, Isaac resurgissait dans mon esprit comme un boomerang. En d'autre mot, plus les jours avançaient et plus je perdais mon foutu esprit.

Donc s'était pour cela que j'avais décidé de mêler Allison à mes préoccupations. J'avais besoin de me vider l'esprit avant que je finissais par faire quelque chose de stupide et dieu seule savait que la brune était probablement la seule à réussir à freiner mes idées folles.

Je montais les marches du perron de la maison avant de m'arrêter devant leurs portes d'entrée pour frapper. Je jetais un regard par-dessus mon épaule dans la méfiance depuis que la possible présence de Matt rampait constamment dans mon esprit maintenant et sursauta légèrement lorsque j'entendis le son d'ouverture de la porte. Je fis aussitôt volte-face et afficha un faible sourire que j'espérais convaincant pour la mère d'Allison avant de laisser un léger sillon sur mon front comme je réalisais qu'elle semblait plutôt pâle.

''Victoria ? Vous allez bien ?'' Me risquais-je à demander sachant pertinemment qu'elle pourrait me sermonner pour ma préoccupation mais elle semblait à peine capable de faire quoique ce soit.

'' Très bien, Hailee ! Ne t'inquiète pas.'' Répondit aussitôt la femme dans un mensonge et j'affûtais mon regard sur elle dans la suspicion et la légère préoccupation.''Je suppose que tu es venues voir, Allison !''

Je hochais la tête dans l'accord avant de réajuster mon sac sur mon épaule.''Ouais, je pensais que nous pourrions sortir pour un peu. Enfin si cela est bien avec vous ?''

Comme-ci la brune avait entendu ma question, les traces de pas pouvaient être entendu avant qu'Allison se posta derrière sa mère avec ses yeux rivés sur moi dans l'interrogation. Victoria se retourna vers sa fille avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

''Si vous ne revenez pas trop tard, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais poser une objection.''Accepta la femme avant de faire un pas de côté pour laisser sa fille faire son chemin vers moi avant de nous laisser par nous-même.

Allison attendit la fin des traces de sa mère avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi avec ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine tout comme elle haussa un sourcil dans la curiosité.'' Où est-ce que l'on va ?''

''J'ai besoin de me vider l'esprit et le seul endroit que je peux penser en ce moment est le gymnase.'' Expliquais-je avec lassitude comme je levais mon sac d'entraînement.

Allison semblait tout aussi éprouvé que je l'étais donc je n'étais pas vraiment surprise lorsqu'elle accepta ma proposition. Elle remonta rapidement dans sa chambre pour récupérer ses affaires avant de redescendre presque immédiatement avec le cas de son arc dans une main et son sac dans l'autre. Le trajet jusqu'au gymnase avait été remplit par le son unique de la radio et j'étais sincèrement reconnaissante pour la compréhension de la brune. Cela était assez difficile comme cela et nous allions traiter les choses à ma façon pour une fois.

Aucun mots n'étaient échangé comme nous entrions dans le gymnase. Seul le son de nos respirations pouvaient être entendu et je marchais d'un pas assuré vers les tapis que j'avais installé sur le sol avant de relâcher mon sac provoquant un bruit sourd. Je retirais mon sweat pour me laisser dans une simple brassière de sport et zippa mon sac ouvert pour prendre ma paire de basket. Je les enfilais rapidement en donnant quelque coup d'œil sur Allison pour la voir faire de même et je savais que la situation pesait autant sur ses épaules que les miennes. Je ne savais pas si elle avait entendu parler de Scott depuis la rave ou même si elle voulait en parler. Tout ce que je savais était cette frustration croissante dans ma poitrine et le sentiment de colère rampant le long de mes veines. J'étais tellement dépassé par la situation et je détestais ça au plus profond de mon intestin.

Je nouais des bandes autour de mes mains comme je prenais un couple de pas en avant en même temps qu'Allison et je m'arrêtais seulement lorsque j'étais à sa hauteur. Nos regards se croisèrent et s'était tous ce qu'il nous fallait pour commencer. Je lui lançais un direct en plein visage qu'elle ne tarda pas à esquiver avec son avant-bras et elle enchaîna une multitude de coups.

Nous continuons à se battre, nos corps transpirant et le bruit de nos coups résonnant dans l'espace vide. Nos respirations se mélangeant en un seul son distinct et s'était tout ce que je demandais pour l'instant. C'était la seule distraction que je voulais avoir.

Finalement, nos membres endoloris furent les premiers à céder sur nos esprits et nous rompions à part pour reprendre notre souffle. Je me tenais sur mes cuisses en regardant le sol avant de prendre un souffle pour regarder Allison. La brune semblait sentir mon regard sur elle comme elle releva la tête et croisa mon regard.

''Je suppose qu'il est temps de parler, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda la brune entre deux respirations me faisant la dévisager avec un air contrit comme je hochais la tête en accord. La brune prit une profonde inspirant m'indiquant qu'elle allait être la seule à commencer cette conversation et je lui laissais le temps qu'il lui fallait.'' Je ne l'ai pas revue et je me sens … tellement coupable. Je veux dire … tout ce que nous avons fait … tout ce que nous avions prévu n'a pas marcher et nous ne savons toujours pas comment sauver Jackson et il y a Matt et je me sens tellement … ''

''Frustré !'' Terminais-je pour elle, connaissant déjà le sentiment.

La brune hocha la tête en accord avant de se redresser en regardant par-dessus mon épaule dans l'irritation comme elle reprit.''Et tu sais le pire de tout ça ?'' Je n'avais même pas le temps de répondre comme elle continua.''C'est que j'ai l'impression de revivre les derniers mois. Comme-ci tout cela ne s'arrêtera jamais. Cette année. Cette année a été la pire de toute ma vie. Et je pensais sincèrement que cela valait la peine parce que de Scott mais si je ne l'ai plus alors je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, ce que je dois dire, de quel côté je dois être ou même ce que je dois penser. Tout cela n'a plus aucun sens sans lui.''

Je m'étais redresser à un certain moment durant sa confession et je regardais maintenant la brune de toute sa hauteur avec empathie. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et pour la première fois, je pouvais voir combien les derniers mois avaient laissés une marque sur Allison. Je prenais un couple de pas rapide vers la brune et posa fermement mes mains sur ses épaules pour la forcer à me regarder. Même-ci je partageais la plupart de ses sentiments, je ne pouvais pas empêcher d'entendre le traitement régulier de ma mère dans ma tête. Nous n'étions pas faite pour agir selon nos émotions. Tout ce qui se passait autour de nous était terrifiant et douloureux mais nous devions passé à travers ça. Pas parce que nous devions sauver Jackson ou même parce que nous étions des Argent mais parce que nous étions obliger de continuer. Peu importe quoi, les épreuves que nous passions à travers devait signifier quelque chose à la fin. Parce que sinon, je ne savais vraiment pas comment gérer la suite. Je ne savais pas comment je devrais agir si cela était une simple erreur. Si cela était malencontreusement tombé sur nous parce que de notre héritage.

''Hey ! Hey ! Regarde-moi, Allison ! Regarde-moi !'' L'intimais-je en gardant contre toute attente mon ton tempéré pour ne pas l'effrayer. La brune claqua en dehors de sa mini-crise et me dévisagea avec des yeux embués de larmes. J'atteignais ses joues et essuya l'eau salé sous ses yeux avec les tampons de mes pouces.''Je comprends, d'accord. Je comprends vraiment. Je sais que j'ai dis que je ne le faisais pas avant mais je le fais maintenant. Scott est la seule raison pour toi de vivre à travers tous cela mais tu dois apprendre à le laisser allé. Tu dois apprendre à avancer par toi-même. Être plus forte. Comme je sais que tu es.''

Allison lâcha un petit rire serré à travers ses larmes et me regarda pendant un moment dans le silence avant d'encercler ses bras autour de moi dans la reconnaissance. Je la serrais en retour sachant que je devais me laisser allé à mon tour. Je réajustais ma tête sur son épaule et serra sur la brune pour la vie chère comme elle pleura sur mon épaule.

Après cela, nous avions décidé de rentrer depuis que nous avions clairement plus la force de continuer à se battre. Je me tenais maintenant sur le lit d'Allison avec mes yeux rivés sur son plafond dans la pensée quand soudain, l'ouverture de sa porte nous interpella.

''Annulez tout vos plans.'' Lança Lydia d'une voix excité comme elle entra activement dans la salle avec les bras chargé de sac de macy's.'' Cela pourrait quelques temps.''

Je sentis le regard incertain d'Allison sur moi avant même que je faisais un contact visuel avec la brune avant qu'elle se tourna de nouveau vers Lydia.''Combien de tenues tu prévois de porter ce soir ?''

La blonde de fraise jeta négligemment ses piles de sacs sur le lit m'obligeant à me déplacer avec roulement de mes yeux dans l'ennui avant qu'elle se retourna vers Allison et moi pour nous faire face. Personnellement, je pensais que cette idée d'anniversaire était probablement la pire idée que la blonde de fraise avait pu suggérer. Elle n'était pas la plus populaire en ce moment et les derniers événements ne m'inspirait clairement pas confiance. Si les derniers mois, m'avaient appris quelques chose s'était que quelque chose d'affreux se passait à chaque fois que nous prévoyons d'agir comme de simples adolescents normaux.

'' C'est ma fête d'anniversaire. '' La voix ennuyé de Lydia me sortit de mon train de pensée et je donnais un regard douteux sur Allison tandis que la blonde de fraise continua dans la pensée.''Je pense à une robe pour l'accueil, une pour la soirée, et, une autre pour l'after.''

''J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas envoyé d'invitations.'' Déclara Allison en se mordant sa lèvre inférieur m'indiquant clairement où elle voulait en venir et je reportais tout mon attention sur Lydia.

Cette dernière ne semblait visiblement pas voir où la brune voulait en venir comme elle roula ses yeux avec attitude avant de poser sa main sur sa hanche avec confiance.''C'est la plus grande fête de l'année, Allison. Tout le monde sait.''

''Je me demandais si les choses cette années pourraient … tu sais … pourraient être différentes.'' Insista Allison en contournant clairement le sujet et je levais les yeux dans l'irritation à la perte de temps.

Voilà pourquoi je préférais l'honnêteté. Cela épargnait l'effort d'une conversation. De plus, il fallait vraiment que Lydia voyait la réalité en face. Autant que je ne voulais pas la blesser. Il serait certainement beaucoup plus humiliant si personne ne se présentait à sa fête que de lui dire maintenant.

Seulement, Lydia semblait d'un tout autre avis comme elle me jeta un regard méfiant avant de se tourner vers Allison.''Pourquoi les choses seraient-elles différentes ?''

''Juste parce que les choses ont un peu été folles ces temps-ci.'' Commença Allison dans l'hésitation me faisant lui donner un regard en signe d'avertissement qu'elle ignora complètement.''Choses et les gens. Comme Jackson.''

Je me retenais difficilement de me frapper le front à cela. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de faire intervenir Jackson dans cette conversation. Encore plus maintenant. Pas seulement pour Lydia mais pour moi aussi. Pensée à Jackson me ramenait à penser au Kanima et à notre incapacité d'agir. Ce qui revenait à me rappeler de ma frustration.

'' Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour Jackson ?'' Fut la réponse tranchante de Lydia et je lui donnais un regard incrédule avant que les mots sortaient de ma bouche malgré moi.

''Parce que tu te soucis, évidemment.'' Allison me jeta un regard de côté et je me contentais de hausser les épaules dans l'innocence tandis que Lydia nous fusillait du regard avec ennui.''Quoi ?''

''Tu sais si il vient ce soir ?'' Demanda Allison en reportant son attention sur la blonde de fraise.

Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine dans l'expectative et m'empêcha de rouler des yeux à la prochaine déclaration prétentieuse de la blonde de fraise.''Tout le monde viendra.'' Elle se saisit d'une robe d'un des sac et l'entendait devant Allison avec un regard critique.''C'est un tissus américain. Mm … je l'aime. Pour moi, pas toi.''

''Pitié ! Tuez-moi ! Maintenant !'' Gémis-je attirant l'attention des deux filles sur moi comme je me pinçais le pont de mon nez dans l'exaspération.

Seulement, Lydia se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel à ma remarque et tendis la prochaine robe à noir le long du corps athlétique d'Allison.''Robe moulante avec haut crocheté. Il est pour toi.'' Soudain, la blonde de fraise se tourna vers la porte ouverte et je remarquais pour la première fois la mère d'Allison penché contre l'entrebâillement.''Mme Argent. Que pensez-vous de celle-ci ?''

'' Oh, c'est charmant.'' Commenta Victoria avant de régler son regard sur moi.''Hailee, ta mère est en bas. Elle aimerait avoir une conversation avec toi.''

Allison se retourna instantanément vers moi dans la confusion et la légère inquiétude tandis que j'avalais la bile de nervosité dans le creux de ma gorge et tenta de garder une expression impassible même si je me demandais pourquoi ma mère se trouvait ici. Je signais en direction de la mère d'Allison en accord et me déplaça en direction de la porte.

Je pouvais sentir les trois paires d'yeux sur mon dos comme je passais le pas de la porte de la chambre d'Allison et je tentais de faire abstraction du fait que la mère d'Allison demanda également à s'entretenir avec elle.

Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui se passait avec les deux femmes argent mais quelque chose me disait que cela ne pouvait pas être bon. Je descendais lentement les marches et traversa la couloir de l'entrée avant de me rendre dans le salon où je supposais que ma mère se trouvait. Je frappais sur les portes coulissantes et bientôt, mon oncle les poussa ouvertes en me regardant avec un air lasse et éprouvé. C'était probablement la première fois que je le voyais ainsi et même si je pouvais dire qu'il était bon à cacher ses émotions, quelque chose pesait encore sur son esprit. Et cela semblait être grand.

''Victoria m'a dit que ma mère voulait me voir ?'' Relatais-je dans l'incertitude et l'homme grisonnant se contenta de hocher la tête avant de me dépasser me laissant d'autant plus confuse.

Je regardais après l'homme avec un profond froncement de sourcils et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir un mauvais pressentiment.

''Hailee !'' La voix de ma mère me ramena à la réalité et je me retournais pour la trouver assise sur le canapé blanc gisant devant une grande cheminée. Je déglutissais dans la nervosité avant de marcher à l'intérieur.''Ferme les portes, s'il te plaît !''

Je faisais comme elle me demanda et me retourna pour lui faire face avec une expression intriguée.''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?''

'' Tu pourrais le dire, Hailee.'' Soupira ma mère me laissant d'autant plus inquiète comme je pouvais voir pour la première depuis des années autres chose que son expression calculatrice.'' À partir de ce soir, les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Comment ça ?'' M'empressais-je de demander dans la perplexité et l'inquiétude comme je prenais un pas en avant.''Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?''

Ma mère reposa ses yeux sur moi avec attention et elle se leva de sa place avant de s'arrêter à ma hauteur avec une expression remplit d'intensité.''Tu dois comprendre que c'est ce que nous faisons. Tu vas devoir être forte pour Allison. Plus que jamais. Aucune émotions. Aucune distractions. Seulement, clinique et stratégique !''

''Maman ! Mais de quoi est-ce tu parles !'' Claquais-je, lasse de toute ses réponses énigmatique.

Cela ne faisait aucun sens. Je ne comprenais pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle essayait de m'expliquer et j'avais pourtant cette forte impression dans mon estomac que quelque chose de grave se passait.

''Écoute-moi, Hailee !'' Cingla soudainement ma mère en reprenant ses fonctionnalités forte et impassibles comme elle posa ses deux mains à plat sur mes épaules pour m'empêcher de m'agiter.''Tu dois m'écouter maintenant. Nous allons devoir représenter notre héritage. Plus que jamais. Je ne pourrais pas être concentré sur toi et sur les choses à venir. J'ai besoin que tu me montres que tu n'es pas faible, c'est clair ?''

Je regardais ma mère dans une perte de mot et ouvrais mes lèvres dans le but de lui demander plus de question avant de remarquer la gravité sur son visage. Je refermais mes lèvres serrées malgré mon instinct premier de demander des réponses et me força à hocher la tête en acceptation. Je ne savais clairement pas dans quoi je m'embarquais mais cela encore plus grand que d'habitude et l'expression de ma mère suffisait à m'envoyer dans un état de panique et d'inquiétude.

''Bien !'' Soupira ma mère en relief avant de balayer mes cheveux de mon visage dans un geste affectueux qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Je tentais de ne pas tressaillir à son contact mais s'était beaucoup plus difficile que je le pensais.''Maintenant, retourne à l'étage et surtout … pas un mot à Allison, d'accord, chérie ?''

Je prenais instantanément un pas de recul en la dévisageant dans la méfiance à cet élan d'affection avant de donner un regard prudent sur les portes closes. L'état de la mère d'Allison resurgit soudainement dans mon esprit comme une sorte d'épiphanie et je jetais un regard soupçonneux sur ma mère. Le fait que Victoria avait souhaitée parler avec sa fille ne faisait qu'amplifier mon sentiment d'appréhension. Les choses étaient évidemment plus grave maintenant et je craignais le pire. Seulement, je savais que ce n'était pas à moi de rompre les nouvelles pour Allison. Autant que je détestais lui mentir, j'étais incapable de désobéir à ma mère. Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais.

Je faisais lentement mon retour vers l'étage et mordu dur sur ma lèvre inférieur comme je croisais le regard contrit de mon oncle. Il semblait à peine capable de tenir ensemble et cela suffisait à m'envoyer une nouvelle décharge de panique. Ils semblaient tous si grave. Bien, tellement plus grave que d'habitude.

Je croisais la mère d'Allison sur mon passage et je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui me prenait mais je faisais une pause dans les escaliers avant de me retourner dans un élan inconscient et enroula mes bras autour de la femme. Je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi j'agissais ainsi mais je sentis la femme enrouler ses bras autour de moi en réponse et s'était tous ce qu'il me fallait pour me prouver que quelque chose de grand se passait. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais resté dans les bras de ma tante mais lorsque je faisais de nouveau surface dans la chambre d'Allison. Lydia lui présentait une nouvelle robe dans la pensée incertaine et la brune se tourna vers moi avec curiosité. Je composais aussitôt mon visage dans une expression ennuyée et marcha de retour sur le lit sans un regard sur le duo. Je tentais de garder une prise sur leur conversation mais cela était vraiment difficile quand les mots de ma mère pesaient encore sur mon esprit.

Je savais que cela serait une idée horrible. Je traversais le patio des Martins pour la troisième fois depuis que nous étions arrivé et pouvais voir que nous étions toujours par nous-même.

Je scannais à nouveau la place avant de remarquer Allison au côté de Lydia. La brune semblait regarder maladroitement au loin et je n'avais pas besoin de regarder pour savoir ce qui avait capté son attention. Scott et Stiles étaient arrivé au bout d'une heure depuis le début de la partie et actuellement, ils étaient les seuls à part nous à être présent.

Autant dire que la super soirée de l'année comme Lydia pensait n'était pas si super ! En fait, c'était un désastre ! Soyons honnête, ici !

Je levais les yeux sur le ciel étoilé et mon esprit dériva de lui-même vers Isaac comme mes yeux attrapèrent la lune presque à son apogée. Je savais que cela était complètement stupide de penser au garçon avec les derniers événements mais s'était comme-ci il était ancré dans mon esprit et rien de ce que je pouvais faire pourrait le faire sortir. Je mordais l'intérieur de ma joue dans le soucis et espérais sincèrement qu'il serait bien. Je ne pouvais certainement pas me mettre à sa place et encore moins être à ses côtés et pourtant, je désirais plus que tout l'aider à passer à travers cela. C'était complètement dingue depuis que j'avais choisi mon côté mais peu importe, ce que je ressentais, le garçon était toujours là.

Je relâchais un souffle que je ne savais même pas que je tenais et secoua ma tête en tournant le liquide orangé du punch dans mon verre avec ennui quand le son de talons cliquant sur le sol m'interpella. Je relevais ma tête et haussa instantanément un sourcil dans l'inquisition à l'approche d'Allison. Elle avait ce fameux regard de détermination me rappelant d'une femme sur une mission et je savais que cette conversation allait être une des conversations que je détestais tant.

''Il n'y a personne.'' M'informa-t-elle avec des yeux larges sur le jardin me faisant lever les yeux au ciel dans l'évidence.

''C'est généralement ce qui arrive lorsque l'on va complètement folle et courir nue dans les bois !'' Commentais-je avec sarcasme et la brune me lança un éclat agacé auquel je me contentais de hausser les épaules dans l'indifférence.''Juste une observation.''

La brune roula ses yeux dans l'exaspération à ma remarque avant de m'attraper soudainement par le bras avant de me tirer vers les deux garçons se trouvant maladroitement à côté de la piscine. Je pouvais déjà sentir la tension à plein nez irradiant de Scott comme il nous regarda les approcher et je composais mon expression ennuyée dans une impassible. Je n'allais certainement pas agir coupable pour quelque chose que j'avais pensé être la bonne chose. Du moins, je n'allais pas le montrer.

Je détournais mon regard du garçon brun comme Allison annonça l'évidence.''Euh … Jackson est pas là.''

Je me tournais vers Allison avec un regard d'incrédulité à son choix de mot. C'était évident que le garçon n'était pas là. Nous étions actuellement les seuls à ne pas penser que Lydia n'était pas une folle psycho avec un sérieux problème de nudisme. Je croisais mes bras vêtus de ma veste en cuir remontée sur mes avant-bras et secoua la tête dans l'affliction.

''Ouais, personne n'est ici !'' Reprit Stiles me faisant lever les bras en l'air dans le remerciement comme il donna un regard contrit sur l'ensemble du jardin vide.

''Peut-être que c'est juste tôt.'' Tenta Scott comme excuse et je posais mes yeux avec un regard pointu sur lui.

Lorsqu'il haussa les épaules avec un air niais, je roulais ouvertement des yeux et continua avec sarcasme.''Ouais ! Sûr ! Et Hitler était un bon gars pendant que tu y es !''

Scott et Allison se tournèrent vers moi avec des expressions agacés assez similaire tandis que Stiles donna un regard sur Scott étrangement semblable au mien. C'était probablement pour cela que je n'avais pas encore frapper le garçon. Dans bien des façons, il était le seul qui me ressemblait assez pour comprendre la gravité des choses.

''Ou peut-être que personne va venir car Lydia est devenue la folle du village.'' Ajouta Stiles pour prouver mon point et je signais dans direction avec un regard de satisfaction.

Allison donna un nouveau regard ennuyé sur Stiles depuis qu'il me soutenait dans mon insensibilité et la brune se tourna vers moi en murmurant.''Eh bien, nous devons faire quelque chose, parce que nous l'avons complètement ignorée pendant les deux dernières semaines.''

Je donnais un regard sceptique sur la brune à cela et réprima une grimace. Personnellement, cela n'était pas une grande perte pour moi. En fait, moins je devais socialisé avec la blonde de fraise et mieux de me portais seulement je pouvais voir combien cela prenait à Allison devoir ignorer et mentir à Lydia.

Cependant, je pouvais voir l'expression de Scott m'indiquant qu'il ne souciait pas vraiment lui non plus. En fait, il semblait complètement insensible au cas de Lydia comme il signa en direction de Stiles.''Elle a complètement ignoré Stiles pour les dix dernières années.''

Je levais les yeux au ciel à son explication et pouvais voir Stiles se gratter nerveusement l'arrière de nuque dans l'embarras. Ce n'était pas une grande nouvelle que le garçon avait le plus grand écrasement sur la reine des abeilles et cela était toujours aussi ennuyeux. Sérieusement, dix années ? Le garçon pourrait facilement avoir n'importe qu'elles filles si il se donnait la peine de regarder par-dessus Lydia pour une fois.

Seulement, Stiles ne pensait pas vraiment à Lydia en ce moment comme il regarda en direction d'Hailee. La brune avait une expression partiellement ennuyé sur son visage comme à son habitude et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser combien il aurait aimé qu'elle le remarquait durant ses dix longues années. Il s'était peut-être déplacé sur la blonde vénitienne mais il n'avait pas oublié ses années à se languir d'Hailee. Et maintenant, il avait probablement passé plus de temps avec elle que durant ses dix dernière années et il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser et si. Et un coup de coude dans son côté le ramena à la réalité et Stiles donna un regard sur Scott dans l'interrogation pour le voir signer en direction d'Hailee.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux dans la compréhension et assura maladroitement qu'il préférait penser qu'il n'avait pas été sur le radar de la blonde de fraise.

Je secouais la tête à son explication stupide et jeta à nouveau un regard par-dessus mon épaule sur Lydia. Elle circulait entre les tables remplit de nourriture avec un air abattu sur son visage et je savais que j'allais probablement regretter mes prochains mots.

''Je suppose que cela nous coûterait rien de l'aider un peu.'' Acceptais-je malgré mon instinct premier de détester la fille.

Lydia n'avait jamais été le genre de personne agréable avant. En fait, si je me souvenais bien, elle était une sorte de tyran qui ne voyait que par la popularité et les vêtements coûteux. Elle était tout un stéréotype à elle-même et pourtant, elle était également la personne la plus intelligente que je connaissais. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'elle n'avait même pas à essayer. Autant que je devais passer des heures à étudier, la blonde de fraise était juste naturellement intelligente et je l'enviais peut-être un peu pour cela.

Cependant, si elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement méchante avec moi. Je savais que le duo dynamique de populaire n'avait pas été tendre avec Stiles et Scott. Surtout si on comptait que Jackson avait personnellement pris Scott comme son souffre douleur pour une bonne partie du cycle scolaire. En pensant au garçon, cela me rappelait combien il était devenu dangereux maintenant. Je savais qu'il jouait un grand rôle de méchant ici mais jamais j'aurai imaginer qu'il allait devenir une menace réelle.

''Nous ne lui devons pas de fête.'' Les mots durs et plein de ressentiment de Scott me sortir de mes pensées et je jetais discrètement un regard sur Allison pour la voir élargir ses yeux dans le choc. Contrairement à nous tous, la blonde de fraise l'avait accueillit et traité plus que bien. Elle l'avait prise sous son aile quand je ne voulais absolument rien avoir avec elle et je ne pouvais pas la blâmer de vouloir venir en aide à Lydia. Allison ne serait pas Allison si elle ne le faisait pas.

''Qu'en est-il de la chance de revenir à normal ?'' Réfuta Allison à chacun d'entre nous même-ci ses yeux étaient rivés sur Scott.

Normal ?

Personnellement, je ne savais plus ce qui était normal ou pas. Les derniers mois avaient été un véritable ensemble de montagne russe et je ne savais pas si cela était un bon type d'argument. Surtout dans le cas de Scott. Le garçon n'était même plus en mesure d'être qualifié comme normal.

'' Normal ?'' Cingla Scott dans l'infraction.

Plus rien n'était normal pour eux. En fait, toute cette année avait été tout sauf normale pour chacun d'eux. Seulement, Allison ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer. Tout simplement parce que s'était la seule chose qui la faisait encore tenir. Elle savait qu'elle devait se débrouiller par elle-même comme Hailee lui avait dit plutôt mais elle aimait Scott et elle détestait vraiment se battre avec lui. Encore plus maintenant.

''Et bien, elle ne serait pas la folle du village si ce n'était pas pour nous !'' Cassa Allison en retour.

Ouais, à cela, je ne pouvais pas vraiment contenir mes prochains mots en désaccord comme je pointais Scott du doigt.''Ouais, je dirais plutôt qu'aucun de nous serait à ce point si ce n'était pas pour tout le truc loup-garou, vous savez !''

Le trio me lança un regard noir en simultané à ma remarque depuis qu'ils partageaient maintenant des expressions coupable et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rouler des yeux dans l'irritation. Je savais que cette conversation allait me déplaire.

Sans grande surprise, il semblerait que les mots d'Allison avaient frappé un certain sens dans l'esprit de Scott comme il haussa les épaules dans l'incertitude.''Je suppose que je pourrais utiliser mon statut de quo-capitaine pour faire venir l'équipe de lacrosse ici.''

Je le regardais cherché ses poches pour son téléphone portable et fis de même avec le mien comme je leur précisais que je pourrais faire de même avec l'équipe de natation.

Je jetais un regard sur Lydia et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser combien pathétique elle semblait avec son plateau de boisson dans une main tandis que son visage arborait une expression crève-cœur. Aider Lydia Martin était une tâche encore plus difficile que je l'imaginais.

'' Ouais, je connais aussi quelques personnes qui peuvent obtenir cette chose de marcher. Comme, vraiment marcher.'' Intervenu Stiles me faisant détacher mes yeux de Lydia pour le regarder avec curiosité.

Il ne semblait pas particulièrement emballer par cette idée et je me demandais d'avantage pourquoi. Je me retournais vers Allison dans l'expectative et roula des yeux quand elle se contenta de s'intéresser plus à la déclaration de Stiles que d'aider.

''Qui ?'' Demanda la brune dans la curiosité.

''Je les ai rencontrés l'autre nuit. Disons juste qu'ils savent faire la fête.'' Déclara-t-il piquant ma curiosité au vif comme je pouvais le voir décalé ses yeux presque dans la honte.

Peu importe qui cela pouvait être. Cela allait certainement être quelque chose.

Il semblerait que Stiles connaissait en faite deux travestis et j'essayais encore de reprendre sur l'idée. Cela était juste trop hilarant pour le laisser aller. Mais le plus important d'entre tous ? Nous avions effectivement réussi à transformer ce parti en un vrai parti. En l'espace de trente minute, des hordes d'adolescents s'enivraient et dansaient aux frais de Lydia.

En parlant de la blonde de fraise, je lui donnais un regard attentif comme elle passait entre ses invités avec un plateau nouvellement chargé de sa fameuse boisson secrète. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait mis dans son punch mais je me trouvais à en profiter plus que je ne le pensais. Ce qui était assez étrange depuis que je n'étais pas une grande buveuse.

Je prenais une nouvelle gorgée du liquide orangé avant de repérer Allison jetant de long regard de désir en direction de Scott. Je regardais le duo dynamique avec une expression ennuyée avant de lever mon verre loin d'adolescents ivres me bousculant. Je grinçais légèrement des dents avant de me pousser hors du pilier sur lequel j'étais appuyé et tira mon téléphone de la poche arrière de mon jean noir skinny. Personnellement, j'étais plutôt contente de ne pas avoir été une nouvelle fois obligé de porter une tenue choisit par Lydia. Cela aurait été le comble de cette fichu soirée. À la place, j'avais opté pour un simple tee-shirt ample noir avec un jean de la même couleur ainsi que ma fameuse veste en cuir. La seule chose qui me dérangeait actuellement était les hautes cuissarde à talons de couleur noir que Lydia m'avait forcé à mettre.

Je m'arrêtais à la hauteur de la brune et attrapa mon avant-bras dans ma main libre de ma boisson comme je suivais sa ligne de mir.

'' Tu devrais allé lui parler ou quelque chose.'' Suggérais-je la faisant sursauter par mon intervention soudaine et la brune se tourna vers moi avec légère surprise.

'' Tu es vraiment entrain de m'intimer à allée parler avec Scott ?'' S'étonna-t-elle agissant beaucoup plus dramatique sur tout le sujet et je levais les yeux au ciel avant de hausser les épaules avec désintérêt.

''Que tu ailles le voir ou non, cela m'importe peu.'' Déclarais-je récoltant un éclat ennuyé de la brune mais je continuais de toute façon.''Mais vous regardez vous jeter des regards languissant va vraiment finir par obtenir sous ma peau avant la fin de la nuit alors.''

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi je perdais mon temps à me soucier de leurs histoire quand je détestais la plupart du temps quand la brune me mêlait à leurs romance mais les mots de ma mère résonnaient encore dans mon esprit et je savais que je devais prendre soin d'Allison. Ce qui autrement dit, ce traduisait par Scott.

Je baissais mon regard sur ma boisson à la pensée de ma conversation avec ma mère et ne pouvais toujours pas ignorer le mauvais pressentiment barbotant au fond de mon estomac. Il se passait quelque chose de grand et pour une raison quelconque, cela impliquait la mère d'Allison.

''Tu penses que je devrais m'excuser ?'' Demanda soudainement la brune à mes côtés me tirant des mes pensées et je levais les yeux sur elle dans l'incrédulité.

''Non ! Absolument pas !'' Objectais-je instantanément avant de pointer mon verre dans sa direction dans la réprimande.'' Allison Marie Argent, je t'interdis de rendre ce que nous avons fait préjudiciable, d'accord !''

Allison se tourna vers moi à cela et me regarda dans la culpabilité.''Pourtant, nous avons choisi le mauvais côté.''

Encore cette conversation. À nouveau. Je réprimais un grognement exaspéré et repensa combien je voulais être n'importe où sauf ici. Parler à Allison était une très mauvaise idée. En fait, cela était affreusement ennuyeux et source de maux de tête. Sa culpabilité allait probablement me tuer à la fin.

'' Nous avons toujours été censé choisir un côté et cela n'a jamais été celui de Scott ou Isaac, Allison. '' Déclarais-je avec une visage grave et je pouvais voir l'expression de la brune devenir bouche bée à l'implication d'Isaac.

J'étais généralement la dernière personne à l'amener dans une conversation mais je voulais qu'elle voyait enfin la réalité pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. Et si cela l'aidait à faire son esprit alors ainsi soit-il. Je secouais ma tête dans la tristesse avant de faire demi-tour pour la laisser songer sur mes mots. J'avalais le reste de ma boisson d'une traite et chercha aussitôt la blonde de fraise des yeux pour une recharge. J'avais des frustrations à noyer ce soir.

 **Hey, guys !**

 **Un tout nouveau chapitre :)**

 **Donc pour répondre à certaine questions, désolé mais Liam ne reviendra pas avant deux ou trois chapitre :/ Les choses vont commencer à devenir hors de contrôle pour nos deux chasseuses en herbes et les prochains chapitre seront assez difficile pour Hailee donc pas de Liam. Pour l'instant, évidemment.**

 **Enfin, bref, n'hésiter pas à me laisser vos pensées et ... blah, blah, blah ! Fin bref, vous connaissez la routine :D**

 **Xoxo :-***


	27. -Feel real-

Pendant ce temps, Isaac était au prise avec la pleine lune. Il était le dernier à être attaché depuis qu'il avait déjà vécu une pleine lune mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne sentait pas autant les effets. Il se sentait comme brûler de l'intérieur et tout ce qu'il pouvait pensé était combien il voulait se laisser allée à l'instinct animal pour oublier la douleur. Sans parler des grognements et des cris des deux autres qui agissait d'avantage sur lui.

'' Comment tu ne sens pas cela ?'' Demanda-t-il à l'attention de Derek comme il tentait de garder sa douleur au minimum dans sa voix.

Cependant, Isaac ne savait pas combien il était faux. Derek sentait tout autant les effets. Il se souvenait encore des difficultés qu'il a eu pour le contrôler. Sans l'aide de sa … de sa mère et bon sang, même de Peter, il n'aurait probablement jamais réussi à le contrôler.'' Je le sens à chaque seconde.'' Derek resserra les chaînes autour du poignée d'Isaac avec un petit grognement et le garçon reporta son regard sur lui dans la frustration.

''Alors comment le contrôles-tu ?'' Demanda Isaac avec un soupir lasse.

Il détestait avoir à être enfermé. Il voulait être libre comme Scott et ne plus avoir à passé par autant de douleur. Mais ce qu'il voulait plus que tout. Il voulait être en présence d'Hailee. Il voulait lui dire comment il se sentait. Comment elle le faisait se sentir. Comment elle l'apaisait avec un simple sourire, un regard, son odeur. Tout chez elle, suffisaient à contenir le loup sommeillant en lui et il désirait plus que tout qu'elle soit là avec lui. Seulement, il savait que cela n'arriverait probablement jamais et cela l'envoyait dans une nouvelle vague de douleur. Pas à cause de la pleine lune mais parce que d'elle.

''Trouve une ancre. Quelque chose de significatif pour toi. '' Expliqua Derek comme il continua à enchaîner le garçon qui soupira à nouveau de frustration en laissant sa tête retombé contre le châssis du siège de la station. Isaac visualisa instantanément le visage d'Hailee dans son esprit. Le souvenir de la fois où elle l'avait soigné, dans sa chambre, à l'hôpital, leurs simples badinages dans sa voiture. Dieu, il voulait tellement qu'elle soit avec lui.''Lies-toi à lui. Gardes le côté humain dans le contrôle.''

Isaac ferma les yeux comme il repensa au moment où il savait qu'il était entrain de tomber profondément pour la brune Argent.

 _''Donc c'est ici que tu travailles ? Le cimetière ?'' Je donnais un regard sur l'ensemble du cimetière dans l'intrigue avant de prendre le bain de glace se trouvant entre mes jambes et apporta une cuillère à mes lèvres avec nonchalance._

 _Isaac et moi avions été mangé Mexicain et j'avais eu l'idée de prendre de la glace à emporter. Il m'avait enfin dit ou il travaillait même si cela était évidemment source de nervosité et de honte pour lui. En fait, j'avais appris beaucoup de chose sur Isaac mais pas assez. Chaque fois qu'il me disait quelque chose, je me surprenais toujours à poser d'avantage de question pour en savoir plus. C'était ainsi que j'avais appris que sa mère était parti depuis longtemps et que quelque années plus tard, son frère aîné, Camden, était mort en service. Maintenant, ce n'était plus que lui et son père. J'avais pressentis son humeur devenir beaucoup plus sombre à cette information et comme la famille n'était visiblement pas un sujet facile pour nous deux, j'avais changé de sujet sur son travail. J'avais pu voir l'appréhension dans ses yeux lorsqu'il m'avait dit qu'il préférait me montrer. J'étais quelque peu réticente au début, mes méfiances coup de pieds dans mon esprit mais j'avais finalement accepté. Maintenant, je me trouvais assise sur l'un des bancs proche de l'entrée tandis qu'Isaac ramassait des feuilles mortes sur le sol pour signe de propreté. Mon regard s'arrêta sur sa grande silhouette et une nouvelle fois, mes yeux remontèrent à son visage battu. Il avait été assez détendu pour retirer sa capuche mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de toujours vouloir savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. En vérité, plus je passais du temps avec lui et plus je voulais savoir ce qui aurait bien pu lui arriver. J'avais facilement compris qu'il n'était pas très populaire au lycée et j'espérais sincèrement qu'il n'était pas victime d'intimidation._

 _''Ouais.'' Isaac déglutit en répondant à ma question tout en regardant n'importe où sauf à moi comme-ci il s'attendait ma fuite avant de continuer avec un regard interrogateur quand il constata que je n'avais pas bougé.''Tu ne trouves pas ça effrayant ou bizarre ?''_

 _''Tu as un travail.'' Déclarais-je d'un ton de fait en reprenant une cuillerée du bain de glace au pépite de chocolat et nonchalamment les épaules.''C'est plus que certain adolescents de cette ville !''_

 _Un rictus sombre éclata soudain des lèvres d'Isaac et je concentrais mon attention sur lui comme il laissa sa morosité à l'air libre.''Ouais, je doute que fossoyeur va faire une grande impression sur mon CV. Je pourrais tout aussi bien inscrire paria.''_

 _Je posais ma cuillère et concentra toute mon attention sur le garçon blond sable.''Où tu pourrais simplement marquer que tu fais partie de l'équipe de Lacrosse. Je suis sûr que cela marchera aussi.''_

 _Un sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres rose du garçon à ma tentative d'alléger l'humeur et il secoua la tête avant de laisser le balaie qu'il tenait contre un arbre pour me rejoindre sur le banc._

 _'' C'est facile à dire pour quelqu'un que tout réussi. Quo-capitaine de l'équipe de natation, note parfaite, crédit de tutorat.''Énonça Isaac avec un sourire sur ses lèvres comme il comptait sur ses doigts mes compétences et pour une raison quelconque je me sentais incroyablement timide face à lui._

 _Cela ne me ressemblait pas. J'étais fière de mes capacités mais maintenant qu'il disait cela, je me sentais comme une petite fille que l'on félicitait pour son premier exploit. La sensation était nouvelle pour moi et je ne savais pas encore si je l'appréciais._

 _Encore étrangère et confuse avec la situation, je choisissais de faire ce que je faisais le mieux. Je donnais une petit tape ludique dans son épaule et dévia la conversation._

 _''Alors tu vas jouer ce soir ?'' Demandais-je en reprenant une bouchée de glace et je vis son sourire devenir beaucoup plus nerveux et timide._

 _'' Ouais, j'ai fais la deuxième ligne.'' Déclara-t-il légèrement fière de son intégration avant de reprendre dans la dérision.''Enfin, je ne suis pas aussi bon que Whittemore ou Mccall. Tu as vu comment il a fait la première ligne ? Il était toujours sur le banc l'année dernière et maintenant c'est comme-ci il était devenu soudainement un pro.''_

 _Je pouvais voir la concentration sur son visage comme il parlait de Mccall et je ne pouvais pas nier qu'il avait raison. Je me souvenais de quelque match de l'année dernière et Stiles et Scott était la plupart du temps sur le banc de touche. En fait, je me souvenais qu'aucun des deux n'avaient joué même une seule fois. Je reportais mon regard sur Isaac qui avait toujours un froncement de sourcils songeur sur son front et je haussais les épaules, impassible._

 _''Peut-être qu'il est comme spider-man, tu sais ! Il sait fait piquer par une araignée radioactive.'' Un sourire ludique se dessina sur mes lèvres comme Isaac me dévisagea actuellement comme-ci je venais de poussée deux têtes et je décidais de continuer dans l'espoir d'obtenir son sourire.''Ou alors, il est un vampire secrètement déguisé en adolescent.''_

 _Un éclat de rire jaillit de sa poitrine à ma dernière supposition et je ne tardais pas à le rejoindre dans l'hilarité._

 _''Twilight ? Vraiment ?'' Se moqua Isaac avec un sourire narquois avant de me jauger avec un regain de confiance.'' Je ne t'aurais jamais pensé pour une de ces filles.''_

 _Je rétrécissais mon regard sur le garçon en feignant l'infraction.''Hey, je l'ai vue qu'une seule fois et tu peux parler. Je trouve que c'est plutôt étrange que tu saches le nom.''_

 _Je vis la couleur s'infiltrer sur ses joues à mon insinuation et le garçon déglutit dans l'embarras avant de laisser un petit rire mal à l'aise me faisant sourire dans la victoire._

 _Si je le trouvais incroyablement attrayant quand il souriait, je devais reconnaître qu'il était encore plus adorable avec cet air embarrassé. Bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il sifflait légèrement dans la douleur avant d'atteindre avec son doigt à la coupe sur ses lèvres._

 _Il y avait un petit silence nettement plus sombre et je me raclais légèrement la gorge pour attraper son attention dans l'incertitude.''Est-ce que ça fait mal ?''_

 _Mes doigts me démangeaient une nouvelle fois pour atteindre ses blessures mais je gardais mes mains bien serrer autour du bain de glace pour m'en empêcher. C'était une invasion de son espace personnel._

 _''Ça l'est de moins en moins.'' Répondit-il dans murmure presque inaudible mais j'attrapais tout de même ses mots et je ne pouvais pas nier le mauvais pressentiment dans le creux de mon estomac._

 _Dans un geste purement instinctif, j'attrapais sa main posant sur sa jambe et lui donna une pression rassurante le faisant lever les yeux vers moi dans le choc et la surprise. Réalisant mon erreur, je m'empressais de retirer ma main mais il resserra ses doigts autour de ma paume me bloquant._

 _Mon regard dériva sur nos mains entrelacées et je ne pouvais pas empêcher la chaleur de se répandre lentement dans mes joues. Je n'étais pas habitué au contact et pour une raison. Je détestais quand on me touchait mais aussi étrange que cela l'était pour moi, c'était différent avec Isaac. Je découvrais une tout autre nouvelle satisfaction dans ce simple geste et je me détendais avec un petit sourire avant de relever les yeux pour surprendre Isaac à me regarder. Il détourna rapidement les yeux dans la gêne faisant agrandir mon sourire dans un rire._

Il se souvenait encore de son rire tintant dans ses oreilles et il essayait vraiment difficile de se concentrer sur le son apaisant. Seulement, la douleur était trop forte pour lui. Ce n'était pas pareil. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis des jours et la relation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'aidaient pas non plus. Il n'avait jamais manqué quelqu'un autant que la brune. Même lorsque Camden l'avait laissé.

Il avait besoin de plus si il allait surmonter cela.''Qu'est-ce que c'est pour toi ?''

Derek baissa les yeux sur les chaînes avec un bref moment de nostalgie comme il pouvait facilement deviner ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'adolescent. Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Isaac avait passé la plupart du mois dernier à se languir de cette autre fille Argent. Bien, au moins, son béta l'avait écouté et était resté loin d'elle à l'inverse de Scott. Même-ci il soupçonnait que cela était plus la décision de la brune que celle d'Isaac.

''La colère !'' Répondit Derek à voix basse et légère acrimonie comme il terminait de lié le garçon. Il savait que cela n'avait pas à l'être pour tout le monde mais mettre une certaine foi aussi forte en quelqu'un était maintenant un concept étranger pour lui. Peut-être à un moment donné de sa vie mais cela était il y a longtemps.''Mais il ne doit pas être pour tout le monde.''

Isaac regarda son alpha avec curiosité avant de demander la question sur son esprit.''Tu veux dire Scott ?''

Il aimerait tellement être comme lui. En fait, il avait d'abord accepté la morsure pour avoir ce qu'il avait mais il avait rapidement réalisé que la morsure l'avait destitué de tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment. C'est-à-dire, _Hailee_. Il pensait vraiment sur le sujet cependant. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait véritablement être son ancre ? La personne qui le retenait à la terre et à son état humain ? La réponse était facile pour lui. La brune avait été là pour lui quand il n'avait personne et elle se souciait de lui mais est-ce qu'il serait capable de le faire ?

''Ouais. '' Accepta Derek légèrement surpris avant qu'il resserra les liens du garçon et se redressa en frottant ses mains de la saleté.''Cela devrait le faire.'

Isaac tira de toute ses forces contre les chaînes dans la frustration en espérant que cela tiendrait. Seulement, il semblerait que la nuit n'allait pas se passer aussi bien qu'ils l'espéraient comme il donna un regard nerveux sur Derek à la vue d'une des charnières sautées.

Je marchais à travers la partie et me sentais obtenir un peu plus ivre que je ne devrais probablement l'être. Ma tête était remplit de buzz électrique et mon corps se sentait léger comme une plume. Alors ouais, je devrais certainement arrêter de boire ce truc. Je regardais ma boisson avec une grimace avant de verser le reste de mon verre dans le pot de fleur le plus proche.

Soudain, je remarquais cet écume de Matt tirer Allison par le bras à travers la foule d'adolescent et je me sentais soudainement accablé par un élan pur de rage. Je ne savais pas d'où cela venait ou même si c'était à cause de tout l'alcool que j'avais reçu mais je voulais le frapper si mal en ce moment. Lui montrer comment je pouvais le briser dans un simple claquement de doigts. Je repérais le regard d'Allison darder autour d'elle comme-ci elle était à la recherche de quelqu'un et je ne pouvais pas empêcher le sentiment de mépris remplir ma poitrine. Cherchant pour l'aide. Elle chercherait toujours pour l'aide. Elle était tellement faible et je la détestais pour ça. En fait, je détestais chaque adolescents se trouvant dans mon chemin. Ils étaient tous si insouciant et dons libre. J'avais du passer la majorité de mon enfance à m'entraîner dur et souffrir comme un soldat au lieu d'avoir une simple enfance normale.

''Regarde-toi !'' Surgit une voix derrière moi me faisant sursauter et je me retournais lentement simplement pour écarquiller les yeux à la vue de ma mère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ?''Ma pauvre et pathétique petite fille. Tu es une honte pour cette famille. T'apitoyer sur ton sort comme une enfant paniquée. Tu ne seras jamais forte. Jamais.''

Je sentais les larmes coulées le long de mes joues et le pire, s'était que j'étais incapable d'arrêter. J'étais incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Je remarquais soudain le fusil d'assaut dans les mains de la femme qui était censé être ma mère et écarquilla les yeux embués de larme lorsqu'elle le pointa sur moi.

''Hailee ! Hailee ! Regarde-moi … '' Une autre voix familière retentit derrière mon dos et je détachais mes yeux de ma mère pour lâcher un halètement à la vue d'Isaac. Soudain, le mécanisme d'une arme à feu s'enclencha et j'apportais aussitôt mes mains à mes lèvres dans le choc comme je regardais Isaac reculer de plusieurs pas à l'impact.''Regarde ce que tu m'as fait !''

Son tee-shirt était instantanément tâché par une couleur rouge ocre de sang et la tâche semblait continuer de grandir à mesure que les minutes passaient. Je sentais ma poitrine se briser en mille morceau et je tombais littéralement sur le sol dans un tas comme ma respiration était tiré hors de ma poitrine.

Les larmes coulaient encore plus difficile le long de mes joues et mon esprit semblait devenir complètement vierge comme je réalisais ce qui se passait. Isaac … Isaac était mort et s'était de ma faute.

J'étais tellement accablé par tout ce qui se passait que je ne remarquais même pas le forme courant tout droit vers moi avant de s'agenouiller à ma hauteur.

''Hailee ! Hailee ! Aller, Hailee !'' Cria une voix au loin comme je fus assaillis de secousse mais j'étais profondément perdu dans mon état de folie. Isaac était mort. J'étais celle qui lui avait fait cela. Ce n'était pas lui le monstre. Je l'étais.''Hailee ! Viens, Hailee !''

Je n'avais même pas le temps de réagir que je sentais soudainement une vive douleur sur ma joue avant de casser hors de ma transe pour rencontrer les orbes whisky concerné de Stiles. Je regardais autour dans un état complètement désorienté et chercha aussitôt pour le corps mort d'Isaac mais ne le trouva nulle part.

''Dieu, merci ! J'ai cru que tu allais nous faire une crise de panique en plein milieu.'' Soupira le garçon en relief et je réalisais que je pleurais toujours. Je frottais activement mes yeux avant de m'appuyer sur le garçon pour me relever et regarda autour de nous dans la confusion.

La fête battait toujours son plein et il semblait comme tout cela n'était jamais arrivé. Comme une hallucination.

''Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?'' Demandais-je en regardant Stiles encore effrayé de mon esprit. Ce que je venais de voir m'avait certainement plus atteint que je ne pourrais jamais l'admettre. Je me sentais encore cette culpabilité dans ma poitrine et le son de la détonation était encore très clair dans mon esprit. Comme vraiment très clair.'' Où est Isaac ?''

Stiles lâcha un grognement ennuyé et murmura quelque chose au sujet de ''bien sûr, elle a vue Isaac.'' me laissant le regarder dans la confusion avant qu'il reporta son regard sur moi.''Je ne sais ce que s'était. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans la boisson de Lydia. Ça nous a fait voir des genres d'hallucination.''

Mon regard alla large à cette information et je cherchais aussitôt Allison du regard. Si j'avais bu cette boisson, alors elle l'avait probablement fait aussi et je ne préférais même pas savoir par quoi elle était passé. Quelque chose me disait que si son hallucination était aussi forte que la mienne alors nous avions un sérieux problème. Je m'élançais instantanément à travers la foule d'adolescents avant de faire une pause comme je me rappelais du garçon à la coupe de buzz. Je rebroussais le chemin et me surprenais à déposer un simple et chaste baiser sur sa joue humide pour une raison quelconque.''Merci, Stiles. Sincèrement.''

Et je courrais à nouveau à la recherche d'Allison en laissant un garçon interloqué et rouge d'embarras derrière moi. Je poussais tout les stupide adolescents ivres sur mon chemin et ne tarda pas à repérer une tête brune familière se trouvant avec son téléphone à l'oreille. Je comblais rapidement l'écart entre nous et ralentis ma course pour la rejoindre. Seulement, je n'avais même pas le temps de relâcher un souffle que je remarquais la brune laisser tomber son téléphone au sol. Je savais instantanément que quelque chose clochait et j'accélérais à nouveau le pas avant de poser ma main sur son épaule tout en appelant son prénom.

La brune se tourna vers moi avec une expression de douleur pur et à ses prochains mots, je savais que l'enfer s'était déchaîner.''C'est ma mère. Hailee, nous devons aller à l'hôpital.''

Je n'avais pas hésiter une seule seconde à prendre la main de la brune et la tira avec moi à travers la horde d'adolescent avant de sortir à l'extérieur de la maison Martin. Je remerciais les cieux en interne d'avoir pris ma voiture et hésita un bref moment à la quantité d'alcool que j'avais avalé avant de me rappeler que la situation était plus importante.

J'avais conduis tout droit pour le Beacon Hills mémorial en brisant probablement toute les limites de vitesse autorisées et nous nous trouvions maintenant à l'intérieur du premier ascenseur venu le long de notre chemin. Allison tenait serré sur ma main comme l'inquiétude la rongeait et je pouvais me sentir devenir de plus en plus paniqué à mesure que les étages passaient. Maintenant, je me sentais incroyablement coupable pour ne lui avoir rien dit. Je veux dire, je savais que quelque chose clochait seulement j'avais été incapable de lui dire.

Finalement, le ding de la sonnerie d'ascenseur retentit en même temps que les portes coulissaient ouverte et je sentis instantanément mon monde s'effondrer à la vue de mon oncle et ma mère avec des expressions de douleur similaire.

Allison me tira avec elle avant de faire une pause à l'expression similaire sur les faces de nos parents et s'était lorsque ses yeux attrapèrent le corps gisant sous un drap dans la pièce à l'arrière de nos parents.

''Non. Non. Non, papa. Non, papa !'' S'écria Allison dans une cassure et elle me lâcha aussitôt la main comme elle s'élança sur son père dans une plaidoirie me brisant le cœur. Je sombrais moi-même à la réalisation et je sentais les larmes coulées à nouveau librement sur mes joues.'' Si c'est une sorte de session de formation malade que vous aviez … Vous feriez mieux de me le dire! Vous ferez mieux de me le dire !''

'' Non, je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé.'' Sanglota Christopher comme il réceptionna sa fille dans ses bras en essayant de la contenir malgré ses cries et ses luttes.

Et s'était quand je me sentais sombrer. Mes jambes semblaient allées moue comme du coton sous moi et je me sentais dérivé vers le sol avant que j'étais retenu par des bras fort.

'' Vous … '' Sanglota Allison résultant une autre excuse de son père tandis que ma mère me contenait d'exploser à mon tour.

Je pouvais sentir sa main d'itinérance à travers mes cheveux comme elle regardait son propre frère tomber à part et je me sentais revenir à une mémoire datant d'il y a six ans.

 _Un auto-jeune Hailee de dix ans regardait actuellement son émission préféré à la télévision. Elle s'était entraîné dur aujourd'hui au tir pour rendre sa mère fière et elle voulait juste se reposer un peu. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de regarder la télévision aussi longtemps et surtout aussi tard mais sa mère était actuellement au travail et son père a dit qu'il avait des choses à faire._

 _Cela voulait dire qu'il était juste Hailee et son petit-frère Dénis. En parlant du jeune garçon, il se trouvait déjà couché depuis que la baby-sitter s'était chargé de coucher les deux enfants avant de partir. C'était une routine pour l'adolescente et s'était également comme cela qu'Hailee avait l'habitude de regarder ses émissions préférées. Elle irait se coucher comme Hazelle lui disait et puis, elle attendrait qu'elle soit partit avant de refaire son chemin dans le salon._

 _Donc, elle était là. Sur son canapé, avec une couverture sur ses petites jambes déjà en construction à cause de tout l'exercice qu'elle faisait et un pot de crème glacée à moitié vide entre ses cuisses. La fille avait une sacrée obsession avec la crème glacée et il était son petit pécher mignon._

 _Seulement, quelque chose n'allait pas se passer comme d'habitude ce soir. Quelque chose allait certainement changer la vie des Jenkins à jamais._

 _Soudain, le son d'ouverture de la porte d'entrée résonna dans le couloir de l'entré et Hailee n'avait même pas le temps de refaire une course pour l'étage qu'elle vit sa mère appuyé sur l'interrupteur avec des larmes dans ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait sa mère pleurer donc elle était instantanément inquiète de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Elle retira la couverture de ses petites jambes, la laissant dans un simple pyjama avec des dessins d'enfant en guise de motif et pointa timidement ses pieds dans la cuisine. Sa mère releva aussitôt sa tête à l'entente de trace de pas et regarda profondément sa petite fille avec plus de larmes dans ses yeux. Cela était encore pire maintenant. Comment allait-elle dire à sa petite fille que son papa ne rentrerait pas à la maison ? Surtout maintenant. Veronica Argent-Jenkins avait été préparé à tout dans sa vie mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à perdre son mari à cause de sa propre sœur. Elle n'était pas encore sûr de cela mais il y avait qu'elle qui aurait pu brûler la maison des Hales vers le bas et il voulait tellement blâmer son stupide mari pour avoir accepter de marcher avec sa folle de sœur. Ils avaient un code. Un code !_

 _''Maman ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?'' Demanda timidement Hailee comme elle prit un couple de pas vers sa mère et cela semblait brisé quelque chose chez Veronica._

 _Elle composa aussitôt son visage dans une expression de pierre froide et balaya les larmes de ses yeux d'un revers de sa main comme-ci de rien n'était. Elle prit un pas en avant, puis un autre avant de s'agenouiller à la hauteur de sa fille aînée._

 _''Regarde-moi, Hailee !'' Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton impassible perdant peu à peu se qui restait d'heureux dans sa poitrine.'' Quelque chose est arrivé. Maintenant, il n'est plus que nous trois. Papa ne reviendra jamais à la maison.''_

 _À la réalisation de cette vérité, les petits yeux noisettes d'Hailee s'embuèrent instantanément de larme comme elle saisissait ce que sa mère lui disait. Le hamster de sa classe avait eu la même chose quelque mois auparavant et Mme. Weber lui avait dit qu'il était maintenant dans un meilleur endroit._

 _Seulement, elle ne voulait pas que son père, son papa aille dans un meilleur endroit. Elle le voulait avec elle. Ici._

 _''Pou-pou-pourquoi ?'' Sanglota la petite fille sentant son monde s'effriter autour d'elle et bientôt, elle se sentit être tirer dans la poitrine de sa mère.''Pourquoi, maman ! Je veux … je veux pas ! Je veux qu'il revienne, maman !''_

 _''Shhhhh ! Hailee !'' Chuchota sa mère avec des larmes stagnant encore à l'arrière de ses yeux.''Shhhh ! Hailee ! Tu dois être forte !''_

 _La petite fille recula de l'étreinte de sa mère à cela. Ne comprenant pas comment elle pouvait être forte quand elle venait de perdre son papa.''Mais … ''_

 _'' Stop ! Arrête de pleurer !' Claqua brutalement sa mère la faisant sursauter et elle arrêta instantanément de sangloter. Seul les larmes coulant le long de ses joues étaient un indicateur de sa tristesse.''Tu dois être forte, d'accord ? Ne les laissent pas voir tes faiblesses. À partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus jamais te voir pleurer, tu m'entends ?''_

 _Et pauvre petite Hailee ne pouvait rien faire à part acquiescer en silence lorsqu'elle voulait rien faire de plus que crier jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus._

Pendant qu'Allison et Hailee regardaient leurs monde s'effondrer autour d'elles, Stiles et Scott était actuellement dans la chambre de Stiles pour regarder à travers l'annuaire de l'année 2006 de l'année de natation. Ils cherchaient toutes les preuves conduisant à Matt complètement inconscient du retournement de situation se passant avec la famille Argent. Une photo, n'importe quoi. Parce qu'après le départ des filles, les choses avaient certainement empirées. Matt était en effet celui qui contrôlait le Kanima.

Stiles était actuellement entrain de tiré son père dans sa chambre pour lui montrer les preuves qu'ils avaient trouvé. Harris n'était pas le coupable et autant qu'il ne voulait pas impliquer son père dans tout ça plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Il était le seul à pouvoir vraiment agir ici.

Ils exposèrent rapidement leurs théories et les preuves qu'ils avaient rassemblés autour du garçon et la shérif regardait maintenant les garçons avec scepticisme.''Alors ce gamin est le vrai tueur ?''

''Ouais.'' Répondit Stiles avec détermination. Ils le savaient et maintenant, il fallait juste que son père croyait en eux.

''Non !'' Objecta instantanément le Stilinski plus âgé comme il secoua sa tête en direction des garçons.

''Oui !'' Insista Stiles avec agitation.

''Non !'' Contra à nouveau le shérif en donnant un regard à son fils avec autorité.

''Papa !'' Explosa Stiles en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise roulante de bureau. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour argumenter. Il devait les croire.'' Tout le monde sait que la police cherche des façons de joindre des victimes dans un meurtre, bien ? Donc tout qu'il a dû faire est, comme, regarder à travers leurs transcriptions et comprendre quelle classe ils avaient tous en commun.''

Le shérif regarda son fils avec lassitude. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il avait déjà assez écouté pour lui. Les gens mourraient dans sa ville et la plupart du temps, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il était frustré et fatigué.'' Ouais, à part le fait que le promoteur de la rave, Kara n'était pas dans la classe d'Harris.''

À cela, Stiles donnait un regard légèrement confus sur Scott. Les choses ne s'additionnaient pas. Seulement, si Hailee était présente, elle ferait probablement un commentaire sarcastique sur combien de fois ils avaient déjà vécu des situations où les choses ne s'additionnait pas et pourtant, était bien réelles.

''D'accord, bien, tu as raison, désolés. Alors, je suppose qu'ils ont levé les accusations contre lui ?'' Demanda Stiles en essayant d'utiliser une autre tactique pour prouver à son père qu'ils avaient raisons.

Le shérif Stilinski se détestait à ce moment-là. Il avait emmené Stiles trop de fois à la station. Maintenant, il était devenu bon à cela. Cependant, cela ne changeait rien comme il secoua la tête dans l'objection.''Non, vous savez quoi ? Ils ne lèvent pas les accusations. Mais cela ne prouve rien.''

Stiles essaya d'argumenter à nouveau mais son père le devança comme il pointa l'annuaire de 2006 en direction de Scott.''Scott, crois-tu cela ?''

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard prudent dans l'incertitude. Ils savaient que cela amenait le père de Stiles plus proche de la vérité mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire d'autre ? Matt devait être arrêté et le père de Stiles était la seule solution. Il fallait juste qu'il avait foi en eux.

''Il est vraiment difficile d'expliquer comment nous le savons, mais vous devez juste avoir confiance en nous. Nous savons que c'est Matt.'' Plaida Scott avec sincérité mais il pouvait voir que le shérif était encore dubitatif sur toute l'histoire.

Le Stilinski plus âgé jeta des regards incertain sur le duo. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs personnes pour faire confiance. Surtout ces derniers temps. Ils avaient l'habitude d'être des fauteurs de trouble et même si il aimait profondément son fils cela était difficile de le croire en ce moment. Après tout, cela était complètement fou.

Stiles semblait s'apercevoir de cela comme il prit un pas de plus vers son père d'autant plus agité maintenant.''Ouais, il a pris la voiture d'Harris, bien ? Regarde, il savait que si un flic a trouvé des traces de pneu à un des meurtres et que si assez de victimes étaient dans la classe d'Harris, alors ils l'arrêteraient.''

Le shérif dévisagea les deux garçons dans un silence stupéfait et légèrement soupçonneux. Ils avaient vraiment travaillés sur ce cas et il savait qu'il allait probablement regretter ces prochains mots comme il lâcha un faible soupir.

''Très bien, très bien.'' Concéda-t-il en passant sa main sur son visage.''Je vais permettre la possibilité éloignée, mais me donner un motif. Je veux dire, pourquoi cet enfant voudrait-il la plupart de l'équipe de natation de 2006 et son entraîneur morts ?''

Bien, maintenant, c'était plus compliqué à argumenter. Stiles ne savait pas encore pourquoi il faisait tout cela. Bien hormis le fait qu'ils l'avaient soi-disant assassiné, mais il doutait que cela serait assez convaincant pour son père.

''Ce n'est pas évident ?'' Déclara Stiles dans la nervosité. Il fallait dire quelque chose et il n'était pas le meilleur dans les situations de pression.''Notre équipe de natation craint ! Ils n'ont pas gagné dans, comme, six ans.'' S'enfonça d'avantage le garçon à la coupe buzz et Scott secoua la tête dans l'incrédulité. Stiles fini par relâcher un soupir frustré.''Bien, nous n'avons pas de motif encore. Je veux dire, aller, Harris ?''

''Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?'' Demanda le shérif après un moment dans la reddition.

Scott et Stiles restèrent littéralement bouche bée à cela. Ils ne pensaient pas sincèrement que ça marcherait. Cependant, ils devaient l'utiliser à leur avantage et Scott fut le premier à ressortir de leur état abasourdit.''Nous devons regarder les preuves.''

''Ouais, ce serait dans la station, où je ne travaille plus.'' Rétorqua le shérif avec sarcasme en donnant un regard pointu sur son fils.

''Fais-moi confiance, ils te feront entrer.'' Répliqua Stiles avec assurance. Après tout, son père était le shérif de la ville et il était un homme respecté par ses collègues. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'ils le laisserait entrer si il le demandait.

Seulement, la réponse légitime du Stilinski âgé était immédiate comme il donna un faible éclat sur son fils avec impassibilité.''Te faire confiance ?''

''Euh, confiance … '' Bégaya le garçon comprenant clairement le point de son père avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami dans un dernier recours.'' … crois Scott ?''

Le shérif regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son fils pour l'autre garçon et hocha finalement la tête dans l'accord.'' Scott, je fais confiance.''

Un trajet à la station plus tard et les deux garçons suivaient après le shérif à travers les portes de la station. L'homme se dirigea vers l'officier à la réception tandis que Stiles se pencha vers Scott.

''Nous allons regarder les trucs de l'hôpital en premier, d'accord ?''

''Pourquoi ?'' Chuchota Scott en retour.

Stiles manqua de retenir un gémissement à la lenteur de son ami. Il était peut-être devenu ce super loup-garou mais il restait encore lent d'esprit et il se demandait encore il arrivait à survivre à travers tout ça. Il donna un regard discret sur son père et la femme de la réception avant de reporter son attention sur Scott pour lui expliquer son point.''Parce que tous les meurtres ont été commis par Jackson, à part un, tu te souviens ?''

''La fille enceinte, Jessica.'' Se remémora Scott comme il regarda Stiles dans la réalisation.

Stiles hocha la tête en accord avant de concentrer de nouveau son attention sur le dos de son père. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Matt faisait quelque chose d'autre ou pire, envoyait Jackson alias le kanima pour faire le sale travail.

'' Ouais. Depuis que Matt a dû la tuer lui-même, quelqu'un de l'hôpital pourrait l'avoir vu.'' Expliqua Stiles dans un murmure.

La femme à la réception finit par leur laisser l'accès et le shérif se retourna vers les deux garçons pour les intimer de le suivre. Stiles et Scott partageaient un regard plein d'espoir et espéraient sincèrement qu'ils pourraient effectivement trouver quelque chose liant Matt au meurtres.

Finalement, après avoir passés à travers les différents enregistrement de caméra de l'hôpital, les garçons avaient repérer Matt parlant avec nulle autre que la mère de Scott et même-ci ce dernier n'était pas particulièrement enchanté à l'idée d'introduire sa mère dans tout ça mais il savait qu'elle était actuellement la plus grande preuve qu'ils avaient contre Matt.

Ils ne savaient pas si cela allait marché mais à l'heure actuelle, s'était tous ce qu'ils pourraient espérer obtenir.

Ils avaient déjà rassemblés quatre éléments de preuve contre le garçon et Stiles était plus que reconnaissant que son père voyait enfin qu'ils avaient raison. Il était maintenant prêt à arrêter Matt.

'' Quatre est assez pour un mandat d'arrêt.'' Accepta le shérif clairement fière de son fils avant de se tourner vers Scott avec sérieux.''Scott, rappel ta maman, voir comment rapide elle peut arriver ici. Si je peux obtenir un ID officiel, je peux obtenir un mandat de perquisition.'' Il se tourna à nouveau vers son fils avec autorité et professionnalisme.'' Stiles, va au bureau de devant. Dit-leurs de faire entrer la maman de Scott quand elle arrive ici.''

Stiles hocha fermement la tête en acceptation comme il se leva de la chaise de son père et marcha en dehors du bureau du shérif.

Il traversa le couloir avant de s'arrêter à la porte du bureau de réception sur le point d'informer l'officier de la requête de son père mais il se stoppa net lorsqu'il constata que la femme ne se trouvait plus derrière le bureau.

Il fronça ses sourcils dans la confusion avant de prendre un autre pas d'avantage sur ses gardes comme il regarda autour de lui.''Bonjour ?'' Appela-t-il avant qu'il marcha derrière le bureau et s'arrêta avec sa mâchoire bée à la vue devant lui et sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine dans la panique. Là, sur le sol, gisait la femme ou plutôt son cadavre. Le sang coulait le long de sa poitrine et une partie de son uniforme était déchiré par quelque chose de très pointu.

Il regarda à son cas de port-d'arme et remarqua instantanément que son arme de service n'était plus là et il savait que cela ne signifiait rien de positif. Il se retourna vivement dans le but d'avertir son père et Scott, seulement, il fit une halte brusque comme il rencontra le bout d'un canon détenu par un actuel Matt béat. Il arqua sa tête sur le côté avec arrogance et Stiles savait instantanément que les choses ne pouvaient qu'empirer à partir delà.

 **Désolé, cliffhanger :/**

 **Whoa ! Donc un grand temps ici. On obtient un POV d'Isaac :D Dont je ne sais pas trop encore quoi penser d'ailleurs ! J'aime pensé que je capture son esprit mais il y a toujours des parcelles de lui qui me laisse penser qu'il y a tellement à Isaac qui n'ont pas été exploiter dans la série :o Donc voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **Ensuite, un souvenir profond d'Hailee refait surface et la boisson de Lydia ! :o Sans parler de son hallucination ! Est-ce que cela est annonciateur de l'avenir ? Une simple hallucination ? Qui sait ;)**

 **Bon, je vais vous laisser avec ça ...**

 **Xoxo :***


	28. -That the battle begins !-

Stiles tenta de ne pas faire n'importe quoi comme il faisait son chemin de retour vers l'ancien bureau de son père. Il pouvait sentir le canon de l'arme que Matt détenait contre son crâne et il serra les dents dans l'irritation et la colère. Il pouvait facilement entendre les voix de son père et Scott comme il s'arrêta devant la porte close du bureau seulement, les voix semblaient instantanément se taire comme il fit son chemin à l'intérieur avec Matt à sa suite.

Scott se retourna et écarquilla ses yeux en état de choc comme il vit la situation dans laquelle son meilleur ami se trouvait. Le shérif leva aussitôt ses mains en l'air dans la reddition comme il était habitué à ce genre de situation et s'adressa directement vers le garçon tenant son fils en joug.'' Matt ?'' Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder son fils dans l'inquiétude avant qu'il reporta son attention sur le garçon avec intensité.''C'est Matt, n'est-ce pas ?'' Seulement, Matt se contenta de signer un signe sarcastique dans sa direction avant de resserrer sa prise sur l'arme à feu.''Matt, quoi qu'il se passe, je peux te garantir qu'il y a une solution qui n'implique pas d'arme à feu.''

À cela, le garçon ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de relâcher un petit reniflement moqueur. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien il avait raison. L'arme à feu était juste une assurance. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un simple flingue quant il avait le kanima ? '' Vous savez, c'est drôle que vous le dites, parce que je ne pense pas que vous êtes conscients de combien vous avez raison.''

''Je sais que tu ne veux blesser personne.'' Tenta à nouveau le shérif récoltant un hochement de tête en accord de Scott.

Stiles repéra Scott fouinant sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean et il s'empressa de donner un autre regard sur son père pour tenter d'envoyer l'attention plus loin. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur Matt et son instinct obsessionnel comme il pointa maintenant son arme en direction de Scott pour accompagner sa menace.''En réalité, je veux blesser beaucoup de monde. Vous trois n'étiez pas sur ma liste, mais je pourrais être persuadé. Et une façon est d'essayer de composer quelqu'un sur son téléphone portable, comme McCall fait.'' Scott gela instantanément dans son action à cela et Matt continua.''Cela … cela pourrait certainement obtenir quelqu'un dans la douleur.''

Il leur ordonna de sortir leur téléphone avec force, seulement, Stiles et Scott n'étaient pas près d'abandonner aussi facilement. Il fallait le shérif pour les pousser à laisser leurs cellulaires sur le bureau.

Je regardais droit devant moi en essayant d'ignorer la douleur dans ma poitrine à la pensée d'Allison et la perte de sa mère. Cela avait ramené de vieux souvenir et surtout de vieilles blessures que je pensais fermées depuis longtemps. Seulement, cela semblait encore plus frais.

Je donnais un regard sur le mur me séparant de la chambre d'Allison et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sentir ma poitrine se serrer au souvenir de son effondrement. Cela était probablement la chose la plus dure que j'avais eu a assister. Je ne pensais jamais pouvoir sentir autant pour une personne mais en ce moment, j'étais prête à laisser toute mes barrières sauter pour suivre après Allison. Peu importe, les décisions qu'elle voulait prendre, je la suivrais.

Ma mère et moi n'avions jamais été proche et je savais qu'Allison et sa propre mère avait des questions en suspends depuis la découverte de la vérité mais je savais qu'elle l'aimait profondément indépendamment de tout. Tout comme j'aimais ma propre mère. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je ferais si cela arriverait à ma mère. En fait, si. Je laisserais mon esprit prendre le contrôle sur toute mes émotions et canaliserait ma colère, ma tristesse, ma peine et ma douleur dans une seule et unique chose. La seule chose que l'on m'avait appris. _ **Le contrôle**_. Et je ne savais qu'une seule façon d'obtenir le contrôle. Tout le contrôle. Je l'avais ressentis qu'une seule fois jusqu'à maintenant. Et cela remontait à plusieurs mois. J'avais été effrayé et coupable de ce pouvoir et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'en vouloir plus.

Soudain, le son d'une ouverture de porte me força à relever ma tête du sol et je comptais stratégiquement les traces de pieds à l'extérieur de la chambre d'amis avant de rester sur mes gardes dans la défense quand je réalisais que les pas s'étaient arrêter devant ma porte close. Ma mère était cella qui nous avaient conduis chez les argent pour soutenir son frère dans cette épreuve et elle m'avait à peine considérer comme elle m'avait conduis dans cette pièce avant de fermer après moi. Me laissant seule pour gérer ma douleur.

Cependant, les traces de pas étaient trop lourde pour être celle d'une femme et je ne tardais pas à avoir ma confirmation quand nulle autre que Gérard ouvrit la porte close. Ses prunelles calculatrices et froides s'arrêtèrent instantanément sur moi et je pouvais déjà sentir les poils de mon dos se hérisser dans la méfiance. Il prit un couple de pas dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, me faisant me lever brusquement sur mes pieds. Je regardais chacun de ses faits et gestes dans la suspicion et je pouvais voir combien cela semblait ravir l'homme en face de moi. Il gardait son expression froide et impassible mais la petite lueur de fierté dans ses yeux m'indiquait tout ce que je voulais savoir.

'' Je vois que ta mère t'a appris à ne pas pleurer les morts.'' Commenta froidement Gérard montrant enfin son vrai visage et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui lancer un éclat sombre.''Bien ! Cela va rendre les choses plus facile. Tu sais qui a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?''

Je sentis mon cœur sombre dans ma poitrine dans la noirceur à la pensée de ce qui avait été la cause de la mort de Victoria et grinça des dents avec mépris comme je reportais mes yeux froids et haineux sur Gérard.''Derek Hale.''

Il y avait un long silence tendu entre nous comme Gérard semblait m'analyser avec la plus grande attention. Il avait clairement quelque chose à l'esprit.

Cependant, pour la première fois, je ne me déplaisais pas à l'idée de travailler avec lui. En fait, j'étais intrigué par ce qu'il désirait. L'homme était certainement quelque chose et probablement le meilleur chasseur que je connaissais. Si cela était à cause de sa cruauté ou de son sens de la stratégie, je n'en étais pas sûr mais il était certainement quelque chose d'autre. Il analysait les choses avec un sens clinique et s'était ce dont nous avions besoin en ce moment. Autant Allison, que moi.

''Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à ce sujet ?'' Intervenu soudainement l'homme avec sévérité comme il me jaugea avec gravité et je détachais mes yeux de la porte close pour le regarder avec fermeté lui rappelant d'un soldat.

''Cela n'es pas à moi d'en décider !'' Répondis-je sèchement pensant à quelqu'un en particulier.

L'homme croisa ses bras derrière son dos et me jaugea dans une position militaire. Nous nous affrontions du regard pendant un long moment avant qu'il hocha la tête en accord.''En effet. Cependant, est-ce que tu serais prête à faire ce qu'il doit être fait le moment venu ?''

Je savais ce qu'il faisait. Il me testait. Il essayait de voir de quel côté je me trouvais. Seulement, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'il n'y avait plus aucun côté à choisir. Derek Hale l'avait fait pour nous. Il avait déclaré une guerre qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner. Je ne lui laisserais jamais l'opportunité de la gagner. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

J'avais toujours su qu'ils étaient des créatures dangereuses et violente seulement, la relation d'Allison avec Scott avait obscurcit mon jugement. J'avais sincèrement voulu croire que je pouvais me tromper et s'était là ma première erreur. C'était ce qui m'avait rendu faible et j'étais sûr de ne pas reproduire la même erreur.

Soudain, l'entente d'objets se fracassant venant de la chambre d'à côté pouvait être entendu et je détachais instantanément mes yeux de mon grand-père pour regarder le mur me séparant de la chambre d'Allison avec inquiétude.

Je reportais brièvement mes yeux dans un éclat sur mon grand-père et déclara.''Je suppose qu'il faudra attendre et voir, n'est-ce pas ?'' avant de m'élancer à travers la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre d'Allison dans une course.

Pendant ce temps, Matt surveillait de près Stiles et Scott comme il l'aient avaient forcé à détruire chacune des preuves contre lui après avoir menotté le père de Stiles à un des tuyaux dans la salle de détention.

Stiles jetait jamais chaque-ci souvent des éclats sur le garçon après ce qu'il avait fait à son père et il supprima le dernier élément de preuve avant de se tourner vers Matt avec amertume.''Supprimé. Et nous sommes faits.'' Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revenir avec une remarque sarcastique. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de se laisser faire sans rien dire en dépit de ce que l'on pouvait pensé.''D'accord, ainsi, Matt, depuis que tous les gens que tu as brutalement assassinés l'ont mérité parce qu'ils vous ont tués d'abord … Quoi que cela signifie … Je pense que nous sommes bons ici, n'est-ce pas ? Donc j'obtiendrai juste mon papa et nous irons, tu sais ? Tu continueras sur la chose de vengeance entière. Profite du kanima.''

Matt secoua sèchement sa tête en direction du garçon hyperactif avec irritation lorsque des flash de lumières illuminèrent brièvement le bureau du shérif. Bon, cela était exactement la dernière chose qu'il avait besoin. La dernière preuve et il serait libre de reprendre son plan.

''On dirait que ta mère est là, McCall.'' Déclara Matt avec suffisance envoyant instantanément Scott dans un état paniqué.

Il ne pouvait pas laissé sa mère être aussi en danger. Trop de gens étaient déjà en danger et tous ce à cause de lui. Cela ne pouvait pas se passer. Il devait faire quelque chose pour protéger sa mère. Il devait au moins essayer.''Matt, ne fais pas ça. Quand elle vient à la porte, je lui dirai juste de partir. Je lui dirai que nous avons rien trouvé . S'il te plaît, Matt.''

Scott regardait le garçon devant avec des yeux remplit de plaidoirie seulement il pouvait voir que cela n'avait aucun impact dans son esprit. Matt donna un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Scott sur Stiles quand le son d'une ouverture de porte le ramena sur Scott.

''Si tu ne te déplaces pas … maintenant ! Je vais tuer Stiles, d'abord et ensuite ta maman.''

Matt tira Stiles hors de la voie avant de forcer Scott à sortir du bureau du shérif. Il tenait maintenant son pistolet à l'arrière de leur crâne en guise de motivation seulement cela ne semblait pas assez comme Scott et Stiles firent une pause devant la porte close. Ils ne voulaient pas emmener quelqu'un d'autre dans tout ça et encore moins la mère de Scott.

''Ouvre-là !'' Ordonna sèchement Matt.

'' S'il te plaît.'' Tenta à nouveau Scott dans la plaidoirie.

Cependant, Matt semblait à peine prêt à reculer. Il était catégorique sur l'ouverture de cette porte et il ordonna à nouveau à Scott d'ouvrir la porte dans l'impatience. Scott donna un regard hésitant sur Stiles et ce dernier lui donna un regard dans la défaite. Même-ci Scott pouvait guérir cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il le faisait et à l'heure actuelle, Matt était très convaincant avec son arme.

Donc Scott donna un faible signe de tête en reddition avant de prendre une profonde inspiration comme il poussa la poignée ouverte. Seulement, lorsque la porte fut ouverte, le garçon brun fut soulagé que de voir que cela n'était pas sa mère mais Derek se tenant de toute sa hauteur.'' Oh, dieu merci !''

Bien, son soulagement ne dura qu'un temps lorsqu'il remarqua que quelque était hors avec Derek. Ce dernier se tenait avec un regard vide et semblait ne pas bouger. Il tomba lentement vers l'avant dans la pièce avant d'atterrir sur son dos et Scott et Stiles le regardèrent dans l'incrédulité avant de reporter leur regard sur un Jackson à moitié changé dans le kanima. Jackson prit un autre pas dans la salle et se posta derrière les garçons avant qu'il flasha ses yeux dorées sur eux. Matt profita de ce moment pour se poster à genoux au-dessus de Derek et le regarda avec suffisance.

'' C'est celui qui le contrôle ? Ce gamin ?'' Grogna Derek raide depuis qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger d'un seul pouce.

'' Eh bien, Derek, pas tout le monde a assez de chance pour être un grand, mauvais loup-garou alpha.'' Railla Matt avec sarcasme surprenant les trois d'entre-eux à sa connaissance avant qu'il se tourna vers Stiles et Scott avec ironie.''Oh, ouais, c'est … oui. J'ai appris quelques trucs récemment. Loups-garous, chasseurs, kanimas. Il ressemble à une flippé fête d'Halloween chaque pleine lune.'' Ria maniaquement le garçon avant de casser sa tête vers Stiles avec condescendance.''À part toi, Stiles. Dans quoi tu te transforme ?''

Stiles lança un éclat sur le garçon avant de répondre avec sarcasme et sans émotion.''L'abominable homme des neiges. Mais, uh, c'est plus, comme, une chose d'hiver, tu sais, saisonnier.''

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour Matt de donner un bref signe de tête vers Jackson avant que ce dernier leva sa main pour rayer Stilb à l'arrière de son cou et le paralyser de la tête aux pieds. Stiles chuta lourdement sur Derek et Scott fit un geste pour l'aider seulement Jackson leva un main griffu en signe d'avertissement.

'' Toi, salope !'' Grommela Stiles contre la poitrine de Derek et ce dernier pouvait sentir la pression sur lui aggravant sa colère.

''Obtenez-le hors de moi.''Grogna Derek à l'attention de Scott et Matt mais ce dernier se contenta de rire de lui comme il se pencha à nouveau sur le duo avec suffisance.

'' Oh, je ne sais pas, Derek. Je pense que vous deux faites une paire assez bonne.'' Se moqua le garçon de leur position.''Il doit un peu craindre, cependant … avoir tout ce pouvoir emporté de vous avec juste une petite coupe au dos du cou. Je parie que vous n'êtes pas utilisés à ce sentir aussi impuissants.''  
Derek lâcha un profond grognement à cela comme il leva les yeux avec haine sur le garçon au-dessus de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était ce gamin qui contrôlait vraiment Jackson.''Toujours quelques dents. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas un peu plus près, hein ? Nous verrons combien je suis impuissant.''

''Ouais, salope !'' Commenta Stiles enlevant toute la crédibilité de la menace de Derek et ce dernier manqua de rouler ses yeux.

Seulement, l'attention de Matt n'était plus sur eux comme il repéra une trace de tête apparaissant de l'office et Scott sentit sa cœur tomber dans sa poitrine dans l'inquiétude comme il réalisait que cela était probablement sa mère.

''Est-ce elle ?'' Matt railla en se tournant vers Scott comme il savait clairement qui s'était.''Fais ce que je te dis et je ne la blesserai pas. Je ne laisserai même pas Jackson près d'elle.''

Scott était clairement hésitant et n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour se déplacer. Stiles cria de ne pas lui faire confiance et s'était tous ce qu'il fallait pour Matt a attraper le garçon par la chemise pour le retourner sur le sol avant d'appuyer son pied sur sa gorge. Scott gela avec des yeux large à la vue et réalisa qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour aider son ami.

''Ça marche mieux pour toi ?'' Cingla froidement Matt en gardant son pied contre la gorge de Stiles tandis qu'il regardait Scott droit dans les yeux.

Scott ne comprenait pas comment tout cela pouvait être possible. Matt était un adolescent tout comme eux. Il allait au lycée avec eux. Il ne devrait pas être capable de tuer ou même blesser ses amis comme il le faisait maintenant.'' _Ok, juste arrête ! Arrête_ !'' Cria Scott comme il pouvait voir le visage de Stiles viré au bleu du manque d'oxygène.

''Alors fais ce que je te dis !'' Vociféra Matt sèchement.

'' Ok !'' Souffla Scott en colère contre le garçon comme il n'avait toujours pas retirer son pied de la gorge de Stiles et il lui ordonna à nouveau d'arrêter.

Matt relâcha finalement Stiles, le laissant haletant pour l'air avec des larmes le long de ses joues avant qu'il se tourna vers Jackson. Il pointa en direction d'une autre pièce en guise d'ordre pour le garçon et lui ordonna de prendre Stiles et Derek avec lui avant qu'il se tourna vers Scott.''Toi avec moi.''

aucun d'eux n'était capable de faire quoique ce soit quand soudain le bruit du déclenchement d'une arme à feu résonna dans la gare avec les cries de la mère de Scott ainsi que du père de Stiles. Ce dernier donna un regard sur Derek comme Jackson les avaient traîner dans la salle et savait maintenant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'échapper d'ici.

Matt repoussa Scott avec la balle toujours logé dans son abdomen et le garçon brun croisa le regard de Stiles et Derek. Au moins, il guérirait. Cependant, il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir l'expliquer à sa mère quand ils sortiraient d'ici. Enfin, si ils sortaient d'ici. Non ! Non! Il ne pouvait pas penser comme ça. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait les aider.

'' Les preuves sont parties. Pourquoi tu ne nous laisses pas partir ?'' Négocia Scott dans un dernier espoir. Il ne savait pas ce que Matt pourrait vouloir de plus. Ils avaient fait tous ce qu'il voulait.

Cependant, cela ne marcha pas mieux que la première fois comme le garçon grinça des dents dans l'irritation. Il ne comprenait définitivement rien.'' Tu … tu penses que la preuve est ce qui m'importe, hein ?'' Cassa-t-il avant de s'agiter.''Non, non, je … je veux le livre.''

Scott ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi il parlait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait tout ça pour un simple livre ? Était-il vraiment si mal que ça ? Il donna un regard sur Stiles et Derek dans la confusion avant de se retourner vers Matt.''Qu'est-ce ? Quel livre ?''

'' Le bestiaire !'' Explosa Matt clairement lasse de la lenteur d'esprit du garçon. Il savait qu'ils l'avaient. Il l'avait vue sur la tablette d'Hailee. Elle l'avait même traduit.'' Pas juste quelques pages, je veux la chose entière.''

Cela n'avait aucun sens pour Scott. Tout cela pour le bestiaire. Ils ne l'avaient même pas.''Je ne l'ai pas. C'est Gérard.'' Cela ne semblait pas réjouir Matt pour autant.''Pourquoi tu le veux de toute façon ?''

''J'ai besoin de réponses.''Cingla Matt comme il se mit à arpent droit devant lui. Tout n'allait pas comme il voulait. Il lui fallait ses réponses. Il les voulaient.

''Réponses à quoi ?'' Demanda Scott complètement confus.

La réponse cassante de Matt était immédiate comme il souleva brusquement son tee-shirt pour révéler la moitié de son abdomen couvert par les écailles du kanima.

''Il veut le bestiaire.''

Je regardais mon oncle et ma mère en même temps qu'Allison. Après avoir couru dans la chambre, d'Allison, j'avais assisté dans l'impuissance comme elle jeta et brûla la plupart de ses affaires avant de se débarrasser sa chemise. Ensuite, elle m'avait finalement regardé et s'était à ce moment-là que nous savions. Nous savions que nous ferions tous pour venger la mort de Victoria Argent. Quoiqu'il en nous coûtait. Et une opportunité inespérée nous était parvenu pas plus tard que tout à l'heure. Allison avait reçu un texte de Scott et même-ci sa première idée avait été de l'ignorer, je l'avais poussé à répondre en lui disant qu'il pourrait être notre moyen pour se rendre à Derek. J'avais pu voir l'hésitation dans les yeux de la brune mais sa colère et sa soif de vengeance avait suffit pour la décider.

Donc, maintenant nous nous trouvions dans le sous-sol familiale, vêtues de tenues appropriées pour chasser et en pleine élaboration de stratégies.

'' Ce n'est pas de Scott.'' Réfuta Allison en me donnant un regard secret sachant que j'étais la seule à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.''Il ne m'aurait pas envoyé un SMS. Et il n'aurait certainement pas mentionné Derek.''

'' Le poste de police ?'' Demanda Gérard à notre attention dans l'expectative.

Je donnais un bref hochement de tête en signe d'acceptation tout comme je gardais mes yeux rivés sur la carte de la station.

''Si Derek est vraiment là, je doute que ce soit de son plein gré.'' Intervenu Christopher dans le scepticisme et je relevais brusquement ma tête pour le regarder.

Je ne serais pas aussi certaine si j'étais lui. J'avais pu remarquer la dynamique entre Scott et Derek. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas les meilleurs amis mais ils se respectaient à bien des égards. Ils étaient les mêmes après tout. Des créatures méritant d'être chassés vers le bas.

'' Je ne dirais pas ça.'' Objectais-je sans émotion dans ma voie attirant l'ensemble de l'attention sur moi.'' Scott à beau se considérer comme un oméga, il reste important pour Derek. Il le veut dans son pack. Il sera là.''

Allison regarda Hailee un bref moment comme elle pouvait voir combien elle s'était transformé dans quelque chose d'autre dans l'espace de quelqu'un temps et savait qu'elle devait prendre exemple sur elle cette fois. Elle n'avait pas peur ou d'hésitation à agir et s'était cela qui allait l'amener à Derek.

Elle se tourna vers son père dans la curiosité pour savoir si il pensait que Jackson pourrait être là aussi seulement, ce fut sa tante qui lui répondit avec un air de calcul imperturbable comme elle semblait lorgner sa fille avec attention.''Peut-être. Peut-être lui et celui qui le contrôle.''

'' Combien sont-ils dans l'équipe de nuit ?'' Demanda Gérard en direction des deux adultes en guise d'élaboration d'un plan.

''Depuis les coupes budgétaires, peut-être quatre, au plus.'' Répondit mon oncle avec calme et contrôle avant qu'il soit rapidement suivit par ma mère.

''Mon avis, c'est qu'ils sont soit morts, soit paralysés maintenant.''

Je lui jetais un regard de côté à son insensibilité et savais que je ne pouvais pas baisé cette place. Elle m'avait déjà dit que je devais être forte plutôt mais maintenant, je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Le décès de la mère d'Allison avait ramené de vieux souvenirs mais aussi de vieilles leçons. Je savais parfaitement comment je devais agir et s'était ainsi que j'allais faire. Aucune sensibilité, aucune émotions. Seulement, la stratégie et la tactique.

''Ceci pourrait juste être la confluence d'événements que nous avons espéré.'' Déclara Gérard me ramenant de mes pensées.

Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine vêtu d'un crop-top noir près du corps et sans manche avec un sourcil arqué dans le défi. ''Pour quoi ? Attraper Jackson ? Ou Derek ?''

Le regard d'Allison s'assombrit à l'entente du nom du loup-garou et je pouvais sentir les paires d'yeux de ma mère ainsi que mon oncle sur nos formulaires. Nos changements de caractères semblaient clairement avoir un certain impact sur eux mais je ne pouvais pas moins me soucier.

Christopher se tourna vers Gérard avec amertume à cela et plissa ses yeux de couleur bleu-argent sur l'homme âgé.''Confluence ou embrassement ?''

''Je suis ouvert aux deux.'' Loua l'homme avec un sourire qui m'aurait probablement fait frissonner à un tout autre moment mais Allison m'avait raconté ce qu'il lui avait dit plutôt et j'avais même lu la lettre de sa mère.

Je m'étais trompé sur Gérard. Il était probablement plus digne de confiance que ces bêtes meurtrières.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?'' Demanda Allison en se tournant vers le trio d'adultes dans l'expectative simplement pour recevoir l'attention de Gérard sur nous.

Je haussais un sourcil dans l'expectative en retour et partagea un regard de côté avec Allison avant de me concentrer de nouveau sur l'homme âgé à son intervention.''Peut-être que vous devriez nous dire. Cette autorité est sur vous maintenant.''

'' Pas à leurs âges !'' Fut la réponse simultanée de nos parents restant et je donnais un regard sur Allison pour voir qu'elle avait déjà fait son choix.

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus aucun retour en arrière. Nous étions prêtes à assumer nos rôles. Peu importe ce que cela nous coûtait. Où du moins, c'était ce que je pensais.

'' Elles ont presque 18 ans. Elles savent qu'il y a une différence entre la vengeance et le châtiment. N'est-ce pas, Allison ?'' Intervenu notre grand-père avant qu'il se tourna vers moi me faisant relever mon menton avec assurance.''Hailee ?Prenez la décision d'un poste d'observation de stratégie sur l'émotion et nous suivrons votre exemple.''

Il y avait un moment de silence comme Allison prit un coup d'œil sur la carte exposée sur la table de métal avant qu'elle prit un pas en avant avec une expression froide et dur sur son visage. Je devais reconnaître que cela était quelque chose de troublant à voir mais je savais également que s'était enfin le moment.

'' Je veux Derek mort !'' Cingla la brune imperturbable et je prenais un pas en avant à ses côtés pour l'appuyer.

'' _Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent !_ '' Déclarais-je d'un ton plat récoltant un hochement de tête fière de Gérard tandis que Christopher et ma mère nous regardaient avec des expressions similaire d'inquiétude.

Christopher se tourna vers Allison pour poser la question la plus importante ici et je regardais l'homme avec indifférence comme il demanda au sujet de Scott avant de me tourner brusquement vers ma mère comme elle m'interrogea cette fois au sujet d'Isaac. Je sentis ma façade se brisant légèrement à la pensée du garçon avant de me rappeler de l'importance des choses ici. Isaac n'était plus une de mes préoccupations. Plus maintenant, ni jamais.

'' Scott n'est pas celui qui a forcé ma mère à se suicider.'' Décréta Allison me faisant la regarder avec empathie avant de me recomposer mon esprit avec dureté et léger mépris.

Je dévisageais Allison avec sévérité comme je formulais sèchement mes pensées à voix hautes.'' Ils sont tous des créatures violentes. Des bêtes, Allison. Et, Scott n'échappe pas à la règle. Tu ne peux plus laisser tes émotions obscurcir tes décisions. Tu ne peux pas choisir … ''

Il y avait un long silence accompagnant mes mots comme ma mère et mon oncle me dévisageaient avec un mauvais pressentiment barbotant dans leurs estomacs comme Allison me coupa d'un ton tranchant. Elle avait clairement fait son idée.'' … mais je peux avoir des priorités. Et tout de suite, la priorité c'est Derek.''

Je hochais sèchement ma tête en acceptation même-ci j'étais contre cela et décida d'agir plus tard à ce sujet. Pour l'instant, la priorité était en fait réellement Derek. Seulement, il semblait que mon oncle était plus apte à me rappeler d'une certaine faiblesse dont je devais absolument me débarrasser. Ici. Et maintenant.

'' Qu'en est-il des autres ? La meute de Derek ?'' Interrogea Christopher en réglant ses yeux sur moi à cela et je décroisais mes bras de ma poitrine pour serrer mes poings en balles.

Je donnais un rapide regard sur Allison comme je pouvais sentir ses yeux déterminés sur moi et je reportais mon regard sur mon oncle avec la même détermination que la brune.'''ils essayent de le protéger, alors nous les tuons. Chacun d'entre-eux.''

Je traversais actuellement les cas d'arme des Argent. Nous avions établit notre plan d'attaque et je pouvais voir Allison faire de même à mes côtés. Bien sûr, la brune opta pour une arbalète et je tournais mes propres saï dans un 360° dans mes mains avant de les empocher dans les port-d'arme cerclant mes cuisses. Je reportais mon attention sur le fusil d'assaut se trouvant dans la boîte devant moi et le sortis de son étui avant de lever la visière au niveau de mes yeux avant de me retourner pour croiser les expressions concernées de mon oncle et de ma mère sur nous à travers mon viseur. J'abaissais l'arme avant de relevé le menton en signe de défi. Je faisais un contact visuel avec ma mère avant que la voix d'Allison m'interpella. Je regardais son dos fuyant en direction des escaliers suivis de près par Gérard et je donnais un dernier regard sur mon oncle et ma mère avant de suivre après eux. Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir. Il fallait agir.

Le trajet au poste de police ne dura qu'une vingtaine de minute et nous ne tardions pas à se garer dans la parking de la station avant de descendre. Je tenais le fusil à mes côtés tout comme Allison leva son arbalète et je donnais un regard sur notre grand-père avec un signe de tête. Le reste des hommes de Gérard lancèrent aussitôt les bombes fumigène à travers les fenêtres à mon commandement et je suivais bientôt après Allison, son père et ma mère comme nous entrions pas la sortie de secours.

Nous avions fini par arriver sur un carrefour et Christopher nous avait signer d'aller dans un des couloirs tandis que lui et Allison prenaient l'autre. Les alarmes ne tardèrent pas à suivre notre entrée et l'interrupteur se coupa nous plongeant presque dans l'obscurité si ce n'était pas pour les lumières clignotantes d'urgence.

Je poussais ouverte l'un des bureaux avec mon pied avant de pointer mon fusil dans la direction générale de la salle. Une fois que j'étais sûr qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, je rebroussais chemin et marcha maintenant aux côtés de ma mère quand soudain, une ombre de verte écailles entra dans mon champs de vision. Je m'élançais instantanément dans une course, noyant les appels de ma mère pour moi et fonça tout droit en direction de la salle plonger dans l'obscurité. Je levais le fusil d'assaut à hauteur de mes yeux et scanna la salle à la recherche de quoique ce soit tout comme je prenais un couple de pas dans la salle.

Je faisais un tout sur moi-même quand soudain, j'entendis le son de griffes grattant sur le sol. Je faisais aussitôt volte-face sur mes gardes comme je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre furieusement contre ma poitrine et lâcha un grognement frustré quand je vis simplement le vide.

Je pouvais encore entendre le son grinçant des griffes contre le sol comme le kanima semblait se déplacer et je savais qu'il jouait probablement avec moi.

Je me retournais avec mon arme toujours pointer en avant dans la détermination et la légère anxiété.''Viens ! Approche ! Aller ! Montre-toi ! _Maintenant !''_

Le son s'arrêta juste derrière moi et je me retournais brusquement simplement pour lâcher un souffle lorsque je sentis les griffes du kanima se plonger dans mon côté, me paralysant de la tête au pied. Je laissais tomber mon fusil sur le sol avec un son sourd avant de tomber en avant dans l'impuissance.

''Hailee !'' Entendis-je la voix soucieuse d'Allison au-dessus de moi mais j'étais incapable de voir quoique ce soit hormis les bruits de lutte en-dessous des sirènes d'alarmes.

Bientôt, Allison ne tarda pas à rejoindre mon côté sur le sol dans la paralysie et je sentis mon cœur sombrer dans ma poitrine dans la panique. La douleur dans mon côté était une véritable chienne et je pouvais sentir le sang chaud se répandant sur mon haut.

soudain, une paire de trace de pas en approche pouvait se faire entendre et je luttais en vain contre la paralysie avant de lâcher un grognement à l'entente de la voix de Matt. Je n'avais pas besoin de mettre deux et deux ensemble pour savoir qu'il était probablement le maître du kanima.

Il se pencha sur Allison en balayant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux de son visage pour murmurer à son oreille.'' Tu aurais du me donner une chance. « Parce que tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que je ne suis pas le genre de type qui dirait quelque chose comme, _bien, si je ne peux pas l'avoir, personne peut._ Il n'est pas totalement vrai parce que, Allison, si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne peut !''

Je sentais la panique se répandre dans mes veines avant d'être remplacé rapidement par un sentiment de haine intense à l'entente d'un grognement à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Je luttais contre le venin s'écoulant le long de mes membres pour lever les yeux et lança un éclat sur Derek comme je vis ses yeux d'alpha brillant rouge sur un point fixe. Je voulais tellement me lever en ce moment et faire ce qui devait être fait.

Soudain, le loup se précipita en avant déchirant Matt hors d'Allison et l'envoya à travers la pièce avant qu'il se tourna vers le kanima qui venait tout juste de réapparaître. Il l'envoya au mur le plus proche avant d'être projeté lui-même avec force sur le sol. Je regardais le loup glisser sur le sol avec une certaine satisfaction avant de jeter un regard sur Allison pour la trouver tout aussi furieuse que je l'étais. Son regard haineux était dirigé directement sur Derek et nous suivions son dos fuyant comme il se redressa avant de suivre après le kanima à travers les couloirs.

Je tentais de faire le moindre mouvement dans l'espoir de nous sortir delà avant d'appeler pour la brune.''Est-ce que tu peux bouger quoique ce soit ?''

''Non !'' Grogna la brune de frustration.''Je ne peux pas bouger une fichu chose !''

''Nous devons sortir d'ici !'' Cassais-je dans l'irritation et l'exaspération avec moi-même pour mettre laissé atteindre par le kanima.

Tout à coup, plusieurs ensemble de pas pouvaient se faire entendre et je me raidissais sur mes gardes. Après Matt, cela pourrait être n'importe qui.

Cependant, je lâchais un soupir en relief comme je repérais mon oncle et ma mère faire activement leurs chemins vers nous dans la précipitation.

Je sentis les bras de ma mère serpenter mon abdomen comme elle me remonta sur mes pieds tandis que Christopher prit Allison dans un style marié avant de donner un regard sur sa sœur en attente de son signe. Ma mère passa sa main sous mes jambes avant de me soulever dans une position similaire à celle d'Allison avant de signer à mon oncle notre départ. Je gardais mes dents serrés comme je ruminais notre échec d'avant en arrière dans ma tête et ne dis pas un mot durant tout le trajet du retour.

Ma mère avait décidé de rentrer à la maison malgré mes protestations pour resté avec Allison pour élaborer d'avantage de stratégies et la sensation fini finalement par revenir dans mes membres comme ma mère se gara devant notre maison.

Elle se déboucla avant de descendre de voiture et ouvrit la portière arrière dans le but de m'aider mais je frappais sa main tendu avant de grimacer comme je me forçais à sortir sur mon propre. Je pouvais sentir son regard attentif sur mon dos tout comme je faisais lentement mon chemin en chancelant légèrement vers la porte d'entrée et je finissais par réussir à pousser cette dernière ouverte.

Dès l'instant où je pénétrais à l'intérieur du salon-cuisine, je fus engloutis dans une étreinte et je baissais froidement mes yeux sur le haut du crâne de mon petit-frère. Je gardais mes bras ballant, ne retournant en aucun cas son étreinte.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hailee ? Où est-ce que tu étais ? Est-ce qu'Allison va bien ? Comment elle fait ?'' Randonna le garçon dans la préoccupation avant qu'il se rendit compte que je ne lui rendrais pas son étreinte. Dénis se détacha de moi en prenant un pas de recul et me regarda avec une expression confuse et inquiète lorsqu'il vit mon expression calculatrice si semblable à ma mère.''Hailee ?''

Puis, il remarqua ma tenue ainsi que le sang séché sur mon haut et il écarquilla les yeux dans la panique avant de reporter son attention sur moi dans l'attention de poser plus de question mais l'arrivée de notre mère l'en empêcha.

''Tu devrais être couché.'' Déclara simplement ma mère en me suivant de près comme je contournais mon petit frère sans un seul regard sur lui avant de faire une pause dans mes étapes.

En fait, je n'allais pas ignorer mon frère. Et je n'allais plus lui mentir non plus. Il méritait autant de savoir ce qui se passait que nous. Plus que jamais.

Je faisais volte-face, interpellant de l'attention de Dénis et de ma mère sur moi et je pouvais voir l'expression de ma mère tomber dans la réalisation.


End file.
